Pokemon Sword and Shield: A Princess Voyage!
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: Meeting Leon changed little Hannah's life. After encountering the future Galarian Champion, 11-12 year old Hannah dreams of becoming stylish and the bestest big sister. Meet our newest hero, Hannah as she meets new friends, encountering many new Pokemon and villains across the Galar region. Lots of Precure elements and references. Lots of Hannah x Leon and Hannah x Raihan.
1. A New Heroine Is Born! Watch Me Change!

_**Hey, guys another Pokemon fanfic but it's based on Sword and Shield! This one is my favorite because the story is a very fresh start with new characters. In this story, Irene's not the main character, nope it's a young Trainer named Hannah! (:**_

_**Irene won't be the main character, but she'll make a guest appearance. This story also inspired by the Precure series and many of my favorite anime series. This one you'll notice several references to Precure series. Irene's favorite type is Fairy Pokemon, Hannah's favorite is Fire Pokemon. Hannah loves stars and there's hidden meaning.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the fresh chapter. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

* * *

_Episode 1: A New Heroine is Born! Watch Me Change!_

_"Hello kids, boys, and girls! Kon'nichiwa! That means hello in the Kanto and Johto region!" 7-year old Allie greeted the little audience, companied by her trustworthy Cleffa._

_"Cleffa! Clef!" Cleffa added, happily jumping with her Trainer and was excited about the upcoming event._

_"Kon'nichiwa!" All the little children greeted back to Allie and Cleffa, full of energy, passion and lots of excitement. Although the audience is only filled with children under 10-year-olds, and not as huge as Leon's fans. All of them have one thing in common, they're a huge fan of Hannah, who's also their big sister._

_"Excellent! Everyone's full of energy! One more time everyone!" Allie and Cleffa nodded their head, before turning towards her friends, their audience, and Pokemon. Encouraged them to keep supporting Hannah, but warning them to watch out for Team Yell; an 'evil' organization of the Galar region. "Thank you very much for supporting big sister Hannah! Please keep on supporting big sis!"_

_Allie, Cleffa, and their friends thanked the audience again, bowing to them once more until Timmy and Elgyem were holding a wand with a pink handle with a red crystal shaped like a heart._

_"Before we start the story, we have some very important information to tell you first." 7-year-old Timmy gave some important instructions with his Elgyem holding the glowing wand._

_"El, Elgyem!" Elgyem happily showed the glowing wand to the audience before Allie would translate what the Cerebral Pokemon was saying._

_"What Elgyem's holding is a Miracle Wand. It's an amazing wand, that allows the crystal to make miracles happen in both Max Raid battles and Gym stadiums." A Miracle Wand was shown close to the audience, causing it to glow bright red. "In addition, if you press the button magical glitters appear to give extra boost!" The rainbow glitters spread magically after pressing the button, causing everyone and the Pokemon to grow awe at the scenery._

_"Actually those glitters are from the arts and crafts shop." Timmy blushes, admits that it looks magical and full of miracles._

_"Do you have a Miracle Wand?" 7-year-old Kiki asked her friends and audience, holding a Miracle Wand._

_"Yeah!" Everyone including the Pokemon; both big and little are holding a Miracle Wand. Bringing it up in the air, causing every wand to glow bright red._

_"Golly looks like they all have one!" 8-year-old Jason and his Rookidee happily informed his comrades, who's also holding his Miracle Wand._

_"Then here are some pointers, everyone! When Big Sis Hannah is in a pinch, cheer her with your wand! When you all use your wands, an amazing miracle will happen!" Scene changes into a cartoon version of Hannah, with her Scorbunny, knocked on the ground due to her injuries, battling against Milo and his Eldegoss. The next scene shows all of Hannah's fans and their Pokemon lifting their Miracle Wands, causing them to glow and creating an amazing miracle._

_"A miracle? What kind of miracle? Will we see Scorbunny Gigantamax?" 8-year-old Kelly was curious, her eyes were sparkling with interest._

_"You'll just have to wait and see." Allie whispers to the curious Kelly before Timmy told the audience the important things not to do._

_"But, there are some things you shouldn't do while holding a Miracle Wand." Timmy added, turns the scene where 6-year-old Berry looks too closely at the wand, causing her twin sister Cherry to press the button._

_"Too bright!"_

_"Don't look into the light too close!" Allie told the younger audience, turning to the next scene where Cody pulls Henry's Miracle Wand wrapped around his hand. "Don't pull on other people's wand!" Another scene shows Andy swinging his Miracle Wand, only to hit Sunny's head. "Don't swing your wands around! It's too dangerous, so never ever do it!"_

_"Remember, if you don't have a wand, then cheer for Big Sis Hannah inside your heart, please." Kiki added, encouraging every young audience and friends to cheer for Hannah with all their strength. Suddenly the intro was about to start._

_"The story is about to start! Don't forget everyone cheers for big sis Hannah! Go, go Big Sis Hannah!" Allie and Cleffa cheered along with everyone in the audience. "As a bonus, if you buy our Miracle Wands, it even comes with the rarest League Card! Featuring Big Sis Hannah comes in various different styles of glitter!"_

_"Miracle Wand? Please those cheap arts and crafts won't do anything. Who would buy those lousy toys?" Bede finds this stupid that a group of little kids would believe such a thing._

_"Say do you think those Miracle Wands would help boost Marnie win her Gym Challenges?" A male Team Yell grunt asked his group._

_"We should buy a lot of those! That way it'll cause her Pokemon to Gigantamax!" A female grunt added, causing Bede's eyes to grow stunned. To his surprise, those Miracle Wands suddenly became extremely popular..._

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

* * *

_Postwick; Hannah's bedroom_

A young girl around 11-12 was gazing herself in the mirror, looking at her red eyes and bright skin. She took off her pink hair ribbon, causing her long wavy red hair past the hips fell down, bangs covering her right eye. Leaving her two long locks of red hair reaching past her chest, "Go, go Hannah! In a few days, I'll finally become a Pokemon Trainer and choose my first Pokemon!" Hannah was examining her new outfit, that her mother bought for her Pokemon Journey. A maroon top with three-quarter sleeves, a dark brown vest with diamond patterns and white buttons shaped like stars, dark pink plaid pleated miniskirt, red earrings, black tights and wore Scorbunny themed slippers.

"Go go, Hannah! Today is the day I change myself! I'll catch every Pokemon found in the Galar region and become just like Champion Leon!" Hannah became very determined and serious; gazing herself at the mirror once more, holding a pair of scissors with one hand. On Hannah's desk are pictures and magazines of fashionable Trainers, including the drawings of several haircuts that she had designed and drew. Including magazines featuring Nessa the Gym Leader.

"Hannah breakfast is ready!" Holly calls her daughter upstairs, making breakfast for her family and Pokemon before opening the family restaurant. Holly has long red wavy hair, reaching her ankles with red eyes and bright skin. Her outfit consists of a dark pink top with a brown skirt tied with a yellow apron with red slippers. "Hannah?" Holly was confused, wondering what her daughter was doing?

"I'm going to become a stylish big sister, and cutting those bangs will make me mature! Just like Leon! Go go, Hannah! If Leon can be a great role model, then so can I! I'll even be more stylish like Nessa!" Hannah happily whispers to herself, looking at the mirror and the drawings of haircuts she had designed herself.

"Bye-bye old Hannah! Say hello to stylish big sis Hannah! Today is the day I'm finally going to show my beautiful and mature self!" Hannah cheerfully smiles, eyes sparkling like rubies, excited for her upcoming Pokemon Journey. Hannah uses her scissors with one hand while holding her long bangs before she cuts it off. As the female redhead cuts off her bangs, small bits of red hair fell off on the floor.

"This is looking great, just a little bit more." Hannah cuts her bangs little more, causing more small bits of hair to fall off. "Hmm? Not enough, I think it needs a little more..." As Hannah cuts off the bangs, she realized that it didn't work out as planned! "This isn't good! This isn't good!" Hannah began to panic and tried to cut the bangs more, instead, she ends up cutting it more and made it much shorter. "Ahhh! It's ruined! It didn't match the hairstyle I designed!" Hannah comically gasped with eyes widened as plates, causing everyone in the household to hear her cry.

"I wonder if Hannah has those weird dreams again? Sigh, why can't she be mature just like our eldest sister Mari?" Amary shook her head, wasn't surprised by her older sister Hannah's daily screaming. Sometimes Amary wonders why her older sister always energetic?

"That Hannah, she realized that there are few salon stores just several blocks away?" Nigel wasn't surprised that his granddaughter had been obsessed with being stylish. Especially when Sonia lends her several fashion magazines.

"So Hannah's finally cutting her hair? She's finally becoming stylish." Diane added, proud of her granddaughter for cutting her hair bangs.

* * *

_Inside the kitchen..._

"Hannah are you okay? What's wrong?" 9-year-old Amary was worried about her older sister. She saw Hannah looking down, covering her head and crying with anime tears. Amary has red eyes with medium length red hair, tied in two pigtails and has bright skin. Her daily outfit consists of a turquoise skirt with light green frills with a Poke Ball print, a pink top with frills on the side of each sleeve, she also wearing yellow knee-high socks with light blue slippers.

"I'll never be stylish and mature just like Leon and Nessa. I messed up big time..." Hannah was crying with anime tears, removed her hands, and revealing her short but clean and uneven bangs. "I'm ashamed..." Hannah continued crying causing her sister Amary concerned but amused at the same time.

"You know there's a beauty salon across a few houses. Here I thought Leon is horrible with directions, that he has to ride his Charizard to find his destinations." Amary giggles admit that even the Galarian Champion has some childish side in him causing Hannah to grow annoyed.

"I'm excellent with directions, just horrible at finding my friends' house addresses..." Hannah confesses, remembering the time she couldn't find Hop's house until she realized it's nearby her house.

"You and Leon are so alike, you two would make a great-"

"Amary stop being rude towards your sister!" Holly snapped towards her youngest daughter, interrupted their conversation. "Now Hannah, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Why you look more beautiful with shorter bangs. Today's breakfast is omurice with sausages and warm fluffy pancakes. For dinner, we'll be having my specialty, Galarian Curry with white rice!" Holly finished making breakfast before both the Kantonian and Alolan Ninetales brought the plates to her family. Rolycoly suddenly produced more coals for cooking, before Holly rewarded them with treats.

"I love Galarian Curry! Nobody makes the best curry like you mum! I hope there's fried pork cutlet with extra cheese. I love many different curries, except banana flavor." Hannah suddenly got up and forgotten why she became devastated and depressed. The red-haired girl enjoys her mother's cooking, believes it's superior to Trial Captain Mallow's meals. Hannah took a big bite of her breakfast causing her younger sister to shook her head.

"Oh Hannah, whenever there's a food you always turn cheerful and always get excited about 'mum's cooking." Amary teases her older sister, reminding their usual daily routine. "In fact, you often forgotten about your issues." Amary teases her older sister with her Gossifleur nodding her head. She even recalled the time when Hannah got several low grades on her math exam several years ago, causing their father Kabu to punish her after he found it inside her bag. Kabu was so mad that he punished Hannah by having no sweets.

"Not always, this one was a serious situation!" Hannah pouted, took a big bite of her omurice, looking annoyed towards her little sister.

"You could've gone to the beauty salon across town ya know." Amary sighed, drank her warm cup of milk. "Yet you haven't received a Pokemon from dad?"

"Neither have you Amary! You got yours from Milo instead. Can't believe Milo gave you a Gossifleur last year and I hadn't gotten my first Pokemon..." Hannah mumbling to herself found Amary extremely lucky to have her first Pokemon. Even her eldest sister Marigold got her first Pokemon when she was six! The same goes for Hop, who has his Wooloo before Amary received her Gossifleur.

"Well, I've helped Milo garden the flowers and harvest the fruits and vegetables. After that, Milo gave me a Gossifleur as a thank you present." Amary stuck her tongue out, holding Gossifleur on her lap.

"Girls stop teasing each other and finish your breakfast. Your mother has to open our family restaurant in a couple of hours." Diane the maternal grandmother calmed her two granddaughters.

Diane also has red hair but the darker and medium length that reaches past her shoulders. Diane has red eyes and bright skin, her outfit consists of a white leather jacket with a red top underneath, black pants with golden high-heeled shoes with diamond earrings and a pearl necklace. Despite her age, Diane looks very young, and like Hannah; she too was also very stylish, always wore her sunglasses whenever she's outside. "The restaurant became packed and popular ever since Leon became the Champion. I remembered how adorable and cute his Charizard was when he was a little Charmander." Diane remembered the time when Leon first defeated her husband, who was the former Champion of Galar a few years. "I also remembered how Opal got more wrinkly every year. It's amazing that she still an active Gym Leader in her early nineties."

"That Leon sure has a weird sense of fashion. Kids these days wear too many clothes, just to attract attention and media. I might look young, but I'm also getting older each year." Diane's husband Nigel answered, eating his food. Unlike his lively and energetic family, Nigel believed that one has to be stern in parenting. Nigel has fair skin, brown eyes with short wavy brown hair. He wears a black and blue knit coat over a red collared shirt, black glasses, black pants with brown shoes. Nigel scoffed, reading his newspaper. "When I was young, I take battling more seriously. Leon however quite the opposite, always too overconfident and very childish during battling."

"You're quite a stubborn man dear." Diane teased her husband, dipping her cookies with tea. "Clothing reflects every Trainer's personality and characteristics. The family might be serious over couponing, but we're also serious with fashion. I might be old, but I would always be the 30s in my heart!" Diane laughs causing her husband to sweatdrop the scene. Dear Arceus, Nigel wishes that his whole family was normal. Instead, he's stuck with a family who's too serious with both fashion and couponing 24/7. "Opal, however, is too obnoxious! It's no wonder her second husband left her. She's such a pain in the neck."

"Oh that reminds me, Hannah, I've got several coupons for every bakery in Galar! There's a huge sale of pastries and sweets made with fresh cream produced by Alcremies owned by professional pastry chefs." Holly handed a book filled with bakery coupons to her daughter. Watching his daughter handing those coupons causes Nigel to grew worried.

"All right! When I start my journey, I'm going to use lots and lots of coupons! Thank you for the new clothes mum. I love it! I feel more stylish and passionate!" Hannah beams, admiring her new set of clothes bought by her mother Holly. The red-haired girl was also admiring her matching dark pink hightop shoes with red ribbons that she's wearing, along with a brown scaly cap and her red bag.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Nigel muttered, fearing what's about to come true; his granddaughter becoming addicted to couponing. Dear Arceus, why can't he have a normal family?

"That reminds me, what happened to Mari?" Hannah noticed that her older sister Mari hadn't been calling her recently. Hannah remembered that Mari was also a close friend with Nessa and Sonia.

"Marigold was fine a few days ago, but lately she's been helping Nessa with fashion modeling." Holly grew concerned about her eldest daughter. Holly noticed that Mari was very busy with a lot of things on her journey. It'll be nice if her eldest daughter calls her... Yesterday she also remembered that Marigold told her mother that Chairman Rose was different. Lately, he's been acting strange and suspicious. "Lately Marigold is busier than Leon..."

"Speaking of busy, I'm planning to see dad at Wedgehurst. Today dad has a few days off from his Gym Challenges. Normally he would train, but it seems that dad wants to celebrate my upcoming Pokemon Journey! Along with my accomplishments." Hannah smirks, assuming that this was her father's reason.

"What accomplishments? All you ever did was daydreaming and always get clumsy." Amary answered, took a big bite of her omurice.

"Well, at least I have fans! They might be little, but I'm the best role model!" Hannah pouted and immediately ate her breakfast, cleaning the plate in five minutes. "Besides Amary, you're going to be late for school if you keep lecturing your lovely big sister." Hannah winks at her younger sister and changed her slippers into her red sandals with jewel patterns. "Bye mum! Bye, grandma! Bye grandpa! I'll see ya later!

"Don't forget to take lots of Max Repels Hannah!" Nigel reminded his granddaughter, reading his daily newspaper.

"I will grandpa! No need to worry!"

Nigel then saw Amary finished her breakfast quickly, grabbed her bag, picked up her Gossifleur before putting on her green shoes, and left the house but not before saying goodbye to her mother and grandparents.

"Oh, Holly when will you tell the kids about the news?" Nigel asked his daughter, wondering if Kabu knows about it.

"I'm saving it as a surprise. I'm planning to tell this to Kabu and the girls during our family dinner. Before he battles Leon." Holly blushes, hugging her tummy, indicating a huge surprise will be revealed soon "Can't wait to tell him I'm carrying a bundle of joy. Kabu would be thrilled!" Hearing this made both Nigel and Diane gaze at their daughter. Weren't sure if the word _thrilled_ fits Kabu perfectly?

Diane and Nigel remembered Kabu's reaction, whenever Holly announced her pregnancy. When Holly was pregnant with Marigold, the Fire-type Gym Leader would faint before battling his next challenger. While the red-haired woman was pregnant with Hannah, her husband nearly choked his dinner, before the semifinals at the Champion Cup would begin. Lastly, when Holly's pregnant with Amary, Kabu overslept and couldn't focus for a few days. Each time his wife announced her pregnancy towards her husband, Kabu's hair slowly turns gray causing him to get wrinkles. But despite that, Kabu loves his children very much and hates discussing romance with them.

* * *

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu_

"Alright! Onwards to Wedgehurst and meet dad!" Hannah cheered, happily jumped in the air, exiting the house, before she quickly grabbed her red backpack along with lots of Max Repels. "Ah! The smell of a new chapter begins! Look out Galar, there's a new hero in town, and that's Hannah! A stylish and amazing role model!"

"Go go, Hannah!"

Hannah closed her eyes, smelling the fresh breeze coming from Postwick. As the red-haired girl was walking to Wedgehurt, she saw a 7-year-old girl companied by her Cleffa. The little girl has bright skin with auburn colored eyes and medium length wavy auburn hair reaching past her shoulder, with two thick strands of hair styled into twin-like tails. Her outfit consists of a pink rounded short-sleeved shirt with a huge yellow star printed. Attached to her top is a two-layered baby blue skirt. She also wore white knee-length leggings with pink and blue sneakers, along with a red hair clip shaped like a star.

"Hey, Allie! Hey guys!"

"Big sis Hannah, wanna play hide-and-go-seek? This time Bobby is it!" Allie asked her number one hero Hannah if she wanted to play, just like good times.

"Yeah, I'm very excited because Chewy and I are it!" 7-year-old Bobby happily clapped his hands, companied by his Chewtle named Chewy.

"Yes, can you remember how to count to one hundred this time?" 7-year-old Timmy questioned his best friend, knowing how terrible Bobby's counting in numbers.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

What makes Allie really special is she along with her friends, classmates, and Pokemon idolized Hannah who's also their number one big sister. Despite that the majority of Postwick admired Champion Leon, Allie and her friends view Hannah as their number one hero! Although it's a small group, to Allie it's the quality that matters _not_ the quantity.

"No thanks, I'm on a mission; meeting my dad at Wedgehurst. He brought presents for my family." Hannah declines the offer, waving her little friends who're also dedicated fans to their beloved big sis.

"Oh, a mission!" Andy found Hannah more amazing, called her a prodigy.

"Look, Hannah even look gorgeous after cutting those bangs." Jason points at Hannah's hair, noticed that she got herself a makeover.

"Hannah's more amazing than Champion Leon, it's as if she's a Princess." Kiki blushes, admiring Hannah's beauty and style of clothing.

"That's because she _is_ a Princess Kiki! She's Kabu's daughter, plus she's a genius!" Kelly added.

"After we're done, our mission is to make lots of Miracle Wands, using those crystals that we found at the Galar Mines, thanks to my lucky cap." Allie showcased this cool cap that she got recently.

"Allie is that Leon's cap? This one is very special to Leon because it was a gift from his dad before he left on a journey. I think that was after Hop was born." Jason noticed the cap that Allie's wearing belonged to Leon, knowing how much the Champion loves collecting various different caps.

"Golly my older brother told me that Leon's favorite hobbies are collecting caps, reading books and magazines. Plus Leon always goes working out during his spare times." Jason recalls that his older brother who works at the Gym saw the Champion working out; sits on the incline bench press lifting dumbbells.

"Don't worry Leon won't know, he barely comes home! Although big sis Hannah did blushes when she heard that Leon works out at the Gym." Allie points out, remembering how Hannah blushes after Jason's older brother told her an interesting story about Leon. Although, Hop wasn't surprised though.

"Okay you guys better hide, I'm counting! One, four, eleven, forty-"

_Insert Sun and Moon: Lonely Lillie_

While the little kids from Postwick are playing hide-and-go-seek, Hannah took out a star-shaped crystal from her vest pocket. "Leon thanks to you, I'm finally going to start my Pokemon Journey soon. I hope we get to battle at the Champion Cup someday. Whether I win or lose, I'll return this gem to you." Hannah blushes, the wind blew her long luscious red hair.

* * *

_Wedgehurst_

When Hannah arrived at Wedgehurst, she noticed there's a lot of Wooloo lately due to mating season this year. It's also where the majority of Trainers and children own a Wooloo of their own. Hannah remembered meeting Hop there when she was five, after transferring from her old school at Motostoke to Postwick.

"I wonder what Leon's like in person? It's amazing that he's Hop's older brother!" Hannah was daydreaming, wondering what it'll be like meeting Leon in person? The red-haired girl admits that Hop always loves to tease her, but they're very close friends and have a sibling-like relationship. "The Champion Cup? I wonder what it's like battling there?"

As Hannah began to daydream, she wonders what it's like battling at the Champion Cup? She remembered watching all of her father's Gym Battles at the Gym Stadium in Motostoke, she even watched all of Nessa's gym battles. Finding Marigold very lucky to be close friends with the Water-type Gym Leader. Does she also wonder what happened to this woman named Violet? Last time Hannah saw the young woman, it was when she was five. Violet gave a red rose to Hannah mentioning it's her husband's favorite flower. Before Hannah continued walking, she felt a strong grip grabbing her arm! Hannah suddenly regained her senses and realized she almost fell to the hills, despite that it's not too high.

"Phew, that was a close one! If I hadn't grabbed you sooner, who knows what'll happen to you. I know your mother won't be thrilled about this."

Hannah turned her head and saw a man wearing the Fire-type Gym uniform. His expression looked stern and serious, similar to her grandfather Nigel. But despite that he's younger than Nigel, the young man has bit wrinkles, with darkish gray hair with bit silver hair getting noticeable. He also has grayish eyes with huge white pupils.

"Dad! I almost couldn't recognize you. Have you gotten depressed again?"

"Is this how you greeted your father young lady?! I did save your life again." Kabu scolds his daughter for judging his appearance and daydreaming without noticing where she's going. "You're great at being stylish but your greatest weakness is daydreaming. I won't be surprised if you daydream during our battle." Kabu's fully aware that his daughter always flunked her exams due to daydreaming in class. He's not sure which is worse? Leon's horrible sense of directions, or Hannah's daydreaming.

_Meanwhile..._

A girl who's the same age as Hannah was walking in town. She saw lots of people and children at Wedgehurst were watching Gym Leader Melony battling against her son Gordie on the news. She also saw them using their respective Gigantamax Pokemon during their battle. Watching this made the girl uncomfortable, she would rather hide from them than come back home to Circhester, a place where she'd like to forget especially what happened 6-7 years ago.

"It's been around 6 or 7 years since I've run away from home. I can't remember what it's like being inside a comfortable house." A young girl named Crystal whispers to herself, walking by herself and saw several children at Wedgehurst, happily spending time with their parents and elder siblings. Crystal wonders if her mother and older brother believed that she died? She ran away from home when she's five and never returned to Circhester since then.

Crystal has long white hair with icy blue streaks, reaching up to her waist and tied in a ponytail with a white hairband. She has light blue eyes bright as know, with hair skin and wore light blue nail polish on her fingernails. Her outfit consists of a snowflake hairclip, light blue earrings shaped like a snowflake, a simple light blue mini dress, with a darker shade of light blue hoodie and a heart printed, white leggings with blue snowflake patterns, wearing white and icy blue boots with heels with ribbons.

"Snom?" The little Worm Pokemon was on Crystal's shoulder, worried about her Trainer. What makes the little ice worm Pokemon happy is watching Crystal smile. But ever since the incident and her mother's harsh training, Crystal couldn't take this anymore! To Crystal, her mother never understood her feelings! Always babies her, being too strict and harsh. She could see why her older brother always had a fight with their mother. Crystal used to love figure skating until that certain incident, which causes her to lose both confidences and to smile.

"Watching those little children with their parents and elder siblings made me sad. I just can't remember the last time mother gave me kindness? All I ever received were nothing but harsh training. I can't remember the last time I smile..." For a girl who's 11-12, Crystal survived all by herself thanks to the help of her Pokemon. She never stayed at the orphanage and turned down Chairman Rose's help. She even saved a lot of pocket money that later became a lot during those past few years. Crystal would mostly stay at motels, Pokemon Centers, or outside the forest. Crystal never attended school, instead, she spent most of her childhood training and surviving.

"The Champion Cup? I've already got my Endorsement from Chairman Rose, so I'm considering it... But I need to disguise myself if I ever encounter my mother. Maybe use the name Christy, whenever I'm doing Gym battles."

While Crystal was walking through the streets, she heard a young couple and their Indeedees were talking about something or someone? Crystal noticed that they were watching a poster of Leon in his signature pose, with his Charizard soaring through the sky

"Ara?"

"I heard that in a few days, Champion Leon and his Charizard will be arriving in Wedgehurst. It's going to be very intense!" A young male Trainer told his girlfriend, happily holding her waist. "The Champion is not only powerful, but nobody has ever defeated his Charizard! Not even Raihan the Gym Leader."

"Well, I heard that Leon has a younger brother, who's also from Postwick. His brother must be thrilled to see Leon." A young female Trainer added, causing Crystal to grew sad. She then saw two Indeedees; one male and female happily holding hands.

"I wonder who this Leon person is?" Crystal had isolated herself from society for a few years. It's difficult to interact with others, Snom saw her Trainer depressed thinking about her family at Circhester.

Hearing their conversation made Crystal felt nostalgic, thinking about her older brother who loves Rock-type Pokemon, and her mother who adores Ice-type Pokemon. Crystal was the only one who could make her older brother smile, helping him regain his confidence. She couldn't remember the last time she had her mother's home-cooked meal. Crystal gazes upon the evening sky, remembering the time she ran away from home...

_Flashback 6-7 years ago at Circhester; Crystal's house_

_Insert My Hero Academia: Anguish of the Quirkless _

_"Sniff, sniff, sniff..." Five-year-old Crystal locked herself in her bedroom, crying after what happened during her figure skating performance. Little Crystal has a long ponytail tied in a white hair ribbon, her outfit consists of a light blue sweater top with a white mini skirt, and white socks that come with light blue shoes. Around her neck was a silver locket, containing both pictures of her mother and older brother. Inside her bedroom, both Snom and her Eevee companied their Trainer, saw how devastated and heartbroken she was. Due to her mother's harsh and strict training Crystal couldn't take it anymore. Crystal saw her hands, remembering those harsh and brutal training. Her mother was unaware that Crystal secretly cries inside her bedroom._

_"Mommy doesn't understand my feelings! She has no idea how much pain and suffering I'm dealing with!" Little Crystal cried harder, causing her tears to fall down her clothes. Her hands turned into fists._

_"Eevee, eve.." Eevee saw Crystal slowly walked towards her mirror, gazing at herself covered in tears and pain._

_Then little Crystal pulled off her locket, threw it on the floor, feeling nothing but pain and misery. Angry that her mother babies her, and assumed that her older brother loves his fans more than his own sister! Luckily her mother and brother are at the Champion Cup, unaware that Crystal secretly went home and skipped her skating lessons._

_"Snom, Snom" Snom saw Crystal opened her drawer and took out a pair of scissors._

_"What does happiness means? Am I happy with my dreams or will I end up like my brother? I'll do something that my older brother couldn't do! I'll run away from home and never come back!" Crystal angrily yelled at herself in the mirror, more tears streaming down her face thinking about those harsh training from her mother._

_"I don't care how cruel the world is! I'll find many ways to survive, even if I have to leave this awful place! I don't care if wild Pokemon attack me! I don't care if people are cruel to me! I don't care if neither mommy nor big brother won't find me! I just want to get out of here and leave Galar for good!" Suddenly Crystal turned towards both Snom and Eevee causing them to grow worried. "Because I hate them! I hate mommy! I hate big brother! I hate the new Champion! He's nothing but stupid and crippled! He's only ten and knows nothing but battling! When I have enough money, we'll leave and go to any region, as long it's not Galar!"_

_Suddenly Crystal did the unthinkable! She pulled her ponytail and cuts it off using her pair of scissors. Eevee and Snom were shocked! Saw both the hair and ribbon fell on the ground, leaving Crystal with short hair. Crystal then opened her closet, took out her winter jacket and her bag. She opened her drawers and took all of her clothes and belongings, placing them inside her bag. Crystal took her light blue Rotom Phone given by her mother recently, and all the money she had saved from last year._

_Then she went inside her brother's bedroom and had found his Dynamax Band laying on his desk. Crystal noticed that his bedroom was filled with pictures of Rock-type Pokemon, including his pictures and League Cards of himself, giving it the rocky theme. Crystal took her brother's Dynamax band and puts it on her right hand. She then went to her mother's bedroom and noticed It's mostly white and gray; giving it winter vibes. Crystal found her mother's box contains lots of Ice Stones and took the box without any regret. When Crystal came back inside her room, she turned towards both Eevee and Snom whom she loves like family._

_Insert Pokemon X and Y: An Eternal Prison_

_"Eevee, Snom let's go! We'll go wherever the wind takes us! As long it's not Circhester!" She then opened her mother's box, took out one of the Ice Stones. Crystal puts the box of Ice Stones inside her bag, before putting on her jacket and opened her window. "Eevee, whenever you're ready to evolve, just touch this Ice Stone! Let's go before big brother arrives. He won't find us at this rate." Crystal wore her bag, grabbing her Pokemon, and jumped off the window, with a perfect landing thanks to the snow. Crystal noticed that it's pitch dark outside of Circhester, with the full moon bright and lots of small stars, leading a trail to freedom._

_"Goodbye forever mommy, big brother! Don't come to find me, and let's never meet again forever!" Crystal cried, immediately ran away from her hometown, and headed towards Route 9! Both Eevee and Snom we're on her shoulders saw Crystal didn't turn back and continued running wherever the wind takes her._

_End of Flashback..._

"But at that time, I was just a little kid. All those bad stuff I had said, I didn't mean it. I was suffering from my mother's harsh training. Now I know why my brother was rebellious towards mum." Crystal apologized towards Snom, for all the bad stuff she had said about her loved ones and home region. "After we ran away, Eevee evolved into Glaceon for my sake. When I was 6, I met my Lapras and caught her with a Dive Ball that I bought from my savings." Crystal pulled out her Dive Ball containing her precious Lapras that has the ability to Gigantamax!

"But despite that how much I miss mother and big brother, I just can't go back. I just couldn't, after all those awful things I've done. I'd rather survive on my own then coming back home." Crystal cried, hugging her Snom tightly, and letting the pain and tears out. Snom cuddles her Trainer, comforting the young girl and wiping those tears off Crystal's face. "Despite I stole my brother's Dynamax Band, I just couldn't do it, not after everything that I've done. It's not because I can't Dynamax nor Gigantamax my Pokemon. Its because I feel guilty using my brother's Dynamax Band that I had stole years ago..." Suddenly Crystal and Snom arrived at Postwick, they saw several trees nearby and decided to lay there for a while and rest a bit. Crystal saw a lot of nocturnal Pokemon active at night, while many children at Postwick are having a huge barbeque with their family and friends.

"I love the night, the moon's more beautiful in the moonlight. Money and luxury don't make a Trainer happy. What truly makes them happy is pursuing their dreams, and finding happiness. As years have gone by, I learned how to survive thanks to Snom, Glaceon, and Lapras. I don't cry nor complained, I keep trying and worked extra hard until I succeed." Crystal made a small smile, gazing at the sky and holding her Snom. Watching Crystal smile made Snom happy. However, it's still not enough for the Worm Pokemon to evolve...

* * *

_Hammerlocke, Chloe's House..._

"Watch me, Chloe, because tomorrow your big bro Raihan will finally defeat Leon at the exhibition match!" Raihan grins at his younger cousin Chloe, who's not too amused. Raihan quickly made more selfies of himself using the Rotom Phone.

"Oh, I'll be watching you battle with Leon tomorrow Rai. Watching you lose that is!" Hearing this from Chloe causes Raihan to faint comically. Chloe, she casually calls her cousin Rai, views him as a big brother. But unlike Hop, Chloe's always teased Raihan or unamused over his bad habits. Most of the time, she has low expectations for her cousin.

"Is this how you treat the greatest Dragon Master!"

"Since when did you become a Dragon Master? Most of your Pokemon are ground type, Rai. Maybe you should call yourself the Earth Master instead." Chloe points out, reminding Raihan that most of the comments from Zwitter questions if he specializes in Dragon Pokemon or Ground Pokemon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Chloe when I beat Leon, I'll receive a huge amount of respect from my fans!" Raihan shouted with passion, causing his cousin to cover her ears.

"The only respect you'll get respects from humiliation! For pete's sake Rai, lower your voice! Do you want the whole world to hear you?!" Chloe snapped at her obnoxious older cousin. To Chloe, both Leon and Raihan are both stubborn and pain in the necks; while their Pokemon are more mature than their Trainers. Chloe saw a few of her younger siblings were playing Raihan's Duraludon and Flygon. "Isn't there anything you can do besides taking selfies? Don't start complaining that your fans left harsh comments again! I hope my new friends never dated Rai or Leon." Chloe saw Raihan made another selfie using his Rotom Phone.

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you not to make any mess!" Chloe scolds her younger siblings for making a huge mess. Raihan's Pokemon were supposed to play quietly with 8 of her younger siblings, _not_ loudly. Chloe wonders who's the adult around here?

Chloe is known as the Best Big Sister in Hammerlocke. Despite having 8 younger siblings; 12-year-old Chloe's mature for her age, despite that she can be feisty and hot-headed. Chloe's said to have a strong sense of justice, and her powerful courage. Chloe also loves her family, but her greatest fear was losing her loved ones and Gengar.

Chloe has a dark skin tone with medium black hair and dark green streaks reaching past her chest, tied in a high ponytail with a turquoise bow and tented bangs. Like Raihan, Chloe has a fangtooth, but on the right side of her teeth. She has dark green eyes, her outfit consists of a turquoise top with a white and green hoodie, printed with a Dragon-type logo, dark green denim shorts, dark green and brown boots with dark turquoise leggings.

"I wonder if his fans know that Rai and Leon secretly read dirty books and magazines?" Chloe checked her green Rotom Phone, with her Dreepy on her shoulder.

"Dreepy?" The Lingering Pokemon wonders why Raihan doesn't get tired of taking selfies.

* * *

"But dad wait! Aren't you going to see mom? I'm sure Amary and grandma would be thrilled! Although I'm not sure about grandpa though..." Hannah held her father's hand, stopping his movements. Despite how busy Kabu was, the Fire-type Gym Leader loves his family very much.

"As much as I would love to Hannah. But I'd like to spend time with my favorite daughter before our family dinner, along with unfinished business. Marigold will be coming, she also brought lots of gifts as well." Kabu grins at his daughter, holding her hand just like a protective father would do. "You're more than welcome to have lunch with me, my treat." Kabu explains his reasons for not visiting his wife yet. Kabu had recently taken a few days off from Gym duties, just to spend much time with his girls. Although Kabu wants to visit his wife, he would rather train extra than dealing with her wrath!

"By unfinished business, you mean training dad? Seriously if that was mum, you'd always bring her lots of gifts! I've seen this many times, and mum can be extremely scary."

"Since when did you become smart? You always daydream whenever you're walking." Kabu raised an eyebrow towards his daughter, taking a walk across Wedgehurt.

"I was just imagining myself battling against you dad! Me and my Pokemon battling against the amazing Fire-type Gym Leader! When I participate in my Gym Challenge, the first Gym Leader I'll battle is you dad!" Hannah points at her father, looking very serious and determined. Kabu however, wasn't amused.

"Keep dreaming Hannah, there's no way you'll ever defeat me at that level." Kabu shook his head, causing Hannah to pout at her father. "Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. When Marigold was around your age, she had to train extra hard in order to challenge me." Kabu remembered how Marigold trains extra hard with her Pokemon before she faced him.

"Oh daddy, I've also made strategies as well. Like my battling style will be very stylish, and I've always wanted to choose Scorbunny! Fire-type Pokemon are my favorite in the whole wide world."

"Battling is more than just being stylish Hannah."

Hannah blushes happily told her father how much she adores Fire-type Pokemon. The red-haired Trainer also told Kabu that her favorite move is Flamethrower, she loves the color red and loves the rainy weather. This causes Kabu to grow confused? He thought his daughter prefers sunny weather.

"Why rainy weather? I thought you love sunny weather?"

"I've always dreamed of kissing my true love in the rain. It's so romantic~" Hannah blushes, small hearts appearing in the background with a huge cloud appearing in her head. Imagining herself kissing a mysterious figure in the rain, only to get her dream cloud popped by Kabu.

"I'll decide who your boyfriend will be! You're way too young to have a relationship nor kiss any guys!"

"You and mum dated at a young age." Hannah points out the obvious question.

"That's different! Your mother's my first true love, while you are my daughter. Same goes for Marigold and Amary." Kabu blushes, couldn't believe that his daughter picked romance for their subject. The Fire-type Trainer would rather discuss any topics but romance towards his children.

"But dad, I'm learning about romance." Hannah explained her reasons.

"Stick to learning Pokemon and battling! You're too young to know those stuff!" Kabu comically snapped at Hana causing her to sweatdrop.

While walking around Wedgehurst and enjoying a group of Wooloos rolling down the mountains; Hannah learns that her father will be battling Dragon Master Raihan, tomorrow evening at the exhibition match. Which surprised the red-haired girl! It's also the same day where Leon will be participating as well! Hannah and Kabu stopped at a crepe shop, the Fire-type Gym Leader bought a huge crepe for his daughter; ice cream with fruits and red jelly. For him, a regular size crepe with matcha ice cream and red beans. Hannah thanked her father and happily took a huge bite of her crepe. What Hannah loves the most are Pokemon, accessories, food, and lots of sweets!

"Thank you for the crepe dad! You're the best!" Hannah cheered, took a big bite of her crepe. She also loves the sweets that Nigel her grandfather bought for her. Despite being strict and stern, Hannah is Nigel's favorite granddaughter due to the special bond they have. "Its been a while since you've treated me some snacks dad. Grandpa does it often, despite he's strict and serious; grandpa is the greatest along with grandma!"

Little did she know, Kabu wasn't sure when to tell this to Hannah and Amary? It has something to do with Nigel, who already talked to Kabu saying he has less than a year left to live...

"You've grown quite beautiful Hannah, I love your outfit. I've seen you've got yourself a hairstyle, your starting to become more stylish." Kabu compliments his daughter's outfit and hairstyle, trying to distract himself. They sat at a bench and watching little children playing with their Pokemon on a nice sunny afternoon. "So tell me, Hannah, have you heard what happened to Violet?" Kabu questions his daughter noticed that she's too busy eating her big crepe with ice cream.

"Violet? No, did something happen to her?" Hannah tilted her head, wondering what happened to this nice woman? She remembered whenever Violet's name was mentioned, every adult was quiet and sad.

"5 years ago, Violet died after she fell from the cliff. The doctors from Wyndon Hospital placed Violet on life support, however, due to a huge amount of blood loss, Violet was in a comatose and brain dead..." Hearing this made Hannah felt pain, knowing how it feels to lose someone precious. But a patient who's brain dead and in a coma was far worse. "The doctors informed Chairman Rose that with Violet's condition, she won't make it. So the Chairman had no other choice but to remove the life support off Violet..." Hearing this made Hannah realized that Violet and Chairman Rose had a special connection! Based on her father's explanation, Hannah learns that Violet and Chairman Rose were more than just friends.

"If Violet was precious to Chairman Rose, does that mean..."

"Yup, Violet was the Chairman's wife. The Cufant that the Chairman owns once belonged to Violet. The poor Pokemon must've missed her Trainer." Kabu wasn't sure why he told this to Hannah, but he believes that it's best that his daughter learns what death truly means. "After Violet passed away, the Chairman added violet flowers to dedicate his late wife. You see Hannah, everyone dies including Pokemon. Don't let the death of someone you love affect you or your goals. Remember when your paternal grandmother passed away 3 years ago?"

"I remembered her final words to me were; always keep smiling and always stay positive, no matter what. She even told me don't be depressed nor devastated about her death. She wants me to keep smiling and remember those great times we had together." Hannah remembered what her late paternal grandmother had said to her, during her final moments. "It's hard to move on at first, but as long as I keep smiling and stay positive, grandma will always be in my heart." Hearing this made Kabu very proud of his daughter.

"I'm glad I told you this Hannah. Keep in mind that death can happen again to another family member someday including, so be prepared."

"Hai!"

Kabu ruffles his daughter's hair, glad he could spend time with Hannah. Watching his daughter slowly blooming like a flower. The Fire-type Gym Leader also couldn't wait to battle his daughter at the Motostoke Gym Stadium.

"I almost forgot, I bought gifts for you, Amary and Holly. Marigold got hers, but unfortunately tomorrow night she'll be leaving for Sinnoh. Marigold's busier than Leon lately, she barely comes home."

Hearing this made Hannah upset, she's looking towards seeing her older sister Marigold; her number one role model. To Hannah, Marigold was the reason why she wanted to be the best big sister. Marigold's bedroom was filled with lots of trophies, Contest ribbons, and even Gym Badges from many regions! According to Hannah, Marigold's also a Top Coordinator, won every Grand Festivals.

"Now I know how Hop feels, at least he's lucky that his brother will come to visit..." Hannah was sad, wishes that her sister comes home often. Hannah did remember that Allie's parents worked overseas; arrived home every once a year. To Allie it's no big deal, giving her huge advantage while her grandmother didn't mind as long she's with friends.

* * *

After parting ways with her father Kabu, Hannah noticed that it's almost eight pm. As the young redhead took the path to Route 1, she saw a mysterious red object sparkling on the ground, near the patch of grass.

"Maybe I might find a rainbow color Alcremie, with stars! Hmm, I wonder what that could be?" Hannah walked towards the mysterious red object, took a closer look. "Amazing! It's a red gem! I wonder if its a ruby or something?" Hannah happily picked up the red gemstone, placing it inside her bag.

What Hannah didn't know, was that the mysterious gem that she picked up was a Wishing Gem! It's said that Wishing Gems are extremely rare, making it different to find in the Galar region. It's rarer than both Wishing Rocks and Wishing Stars. Many years ago, seven Wishing Gems were spread and scattered across the Galar region. Wishing Gems not only boosts Dynamax Pokemon, but these mysterious jewels cause specific Pokemon to Gigantamax! It's believed that any certain Pokemon touches those jewels or feels it, grants them the power to Gigantamax. But what's more shocking was each Wishing Gems causes Pokemon to Dynamax, both outside of Max Raid Battles and Gym battles. Also gives them exclusive moves that can only be found in Wishing Gems.

"Huh?" As Hannah arrived at Postwick, she heard someone's singing near the trees, in the middle of the night? "Not sure what's going on, but this seems interesting!" Hannah grinned, tries to head towards the trees, she noticed lots of nocturnal Pokemon including several Wooloos are listening to a girl's voice.

_Insert DokiDoki! Precure: With All My Heart_

_All alone on an anxious night, I am humming a song. The darkness that seems to tremble, I can feel the power within it._

Crystal sang the song, several Pokemon began listening to it.

_Every word and every note are, a piece of miracle, if you hum. Spread your arms wide sharara. That is the melody that rings to the future._

Hannah continued walking and saw several Wooloos had woken from this lovely singing voice.

_From my heart I will sing. I want to send my voice to a faraway place. As of that day hope turns. The phrase is flapping its wings._

Suddenly Hop noticed that his Wooloo was awake after listening to Crystal's song.

_Carrying this wish I will sing tomorrow too. As long as my precious person is here. It will be more dazzling than yesterday. I want to meet that smile again._

For unknown reasons, Leon noticed that his Charizard was soothed and relaxed despite being at Wyndon.

_While I was busy, I forgot irreplaceable things. I had remembered everyone's warm kindness!_

Sonia saw her Yamper felt soothed and relaxed just like the other Pokemon in Postwick. Normally the Puppy Pokemon gets very energetic.

_Being too clumsy and not honest. Each time you take a circuitous route. I thought you swore, to the first star. The story that will never change._

"Amazing! Mega unexpected!" Hannah cheers continued following the beautiful voice.

_From my heart let's sing together. Such a wide corner of the world. Even the tears were overflowing, someday it will shine._

Crystal felt tears coming down, thinking about her mother and brother back in her hometown.

_Birds tweet and the breeze of spring. Carrying the sounds of the surf even for the sun and summer. While the eyes reflect, back the love that will forever be told._

Hannah got closer, she saw a girl singing with a Snom on her lap. But why was Hannah thinking about Leon, while listening to this song?

_From my heart I will sing. I want to send my voice to a faraway place. As of that day hope turns, the phrase is flapping its wings._

"I wonder if this girl singing a song for someone?" Hannah whispers herself.

_Carrying this wish I will sing tomorrow too. As long as my precious is here. It will be more dazzling than yesterday. I want to meet that smile again._

"Amazing! It's as if the song's enchanted or something!" Hannah's eyes sparkle and continues walking until she accidentally tripped a small pebble, causing her to fell. "Mega unexpected!" Hana shouted her catchphrase, causing Crystal to stopped singing. Crystal and her Pokemon were extremely surprised to see Hannah! "Ow! Ow! Ow! I should've seen that coming..." Hannah rubbed her head, put on her cap on. She then noticed Crystal, Snom, and Glaceon were staring at her. The red-haired girl happily got up, walking towards Crystal.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you or something. But when I heard your amazing voice, I noticed a lot of Pokemon were relaxed and calm! So I had to check it out!" Hannah couldn't but felt very excited to encounter a new friend. Hearing this causes Crystal to blush, she wasn't sure what to say, made her face turned red.

"Eh? Eeehhh?!" Crystal's eyes went wide, she was comically embarrassed about this.

* * *

_Omake: Meeting Leon and Charmander..._

"Please you'll never surpass your grandfather! I doubt that you'll defeat your father!" One of those mean kids told the 5-year-old Hannah many reasons, why she'll never defeat Champion Nigel nor her father Kabu, who's recently the new Fire-type Gym Leader. "You might be the Princess of Galar, but with that kind of attitude? There's no way a girl like you would win. Especially one who's too optimistic and energetic!" Hearing this made little Hannah cried, tears streaming down her cheeks with her bangs covering her short red hair. As if a knife stabbed her half, Hannah ran away from those bullies behind, leaving a trail of tears behind. Hannah continued running until she accidentally fell on the ground, bangs covered her eyes and gazed her reflection on the puddle of water.

"Sniff...sniff...sniff..." Little Hannah was crying, rubbing her eyes and gazed her reflection from the water. "What if they're right? What if I'll never defeat grandpa and daddy?" Hannah cried, more tears were falling down until she felt a soft warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright? I saw that you've tripped and fallen down, so I couldn't help but noticed how hurt you were." The young boy checked to see if Hannah got hurt. "Actually I was looking for Professor Magnolia's Lab and got lost until I found you on the ground."

The kind boy helped little Hannah up, gently fixed her hair, and wiped those tears off her wet eyes. Hannah took a closer look at the young boy. The young boy was ten-years-old with tan skin, purple hair, and has yellow eyes. His clothes made him look very attractive for his age; a red and gold jacket with diamond patterns, a black shirt with black and white pants with matching shoes, he wore a Dynamax band. Next to him was his starter Pokemon native to Kanto.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Wedgehurst_

"I'm sorry! It's just that looking at your clothing makes you look handsome..." Hannah's face suddenly turned bright, realized that she just said something out loud. She immediately apologized, but the boy laughed, finding her cute.

"Hey it's alright, I like you! You're a very cute miss." Hearing this causes Hannah to blush, accepting his compliment. "I just got so distracted, that I forgot where I was going. I'm Leon, and this is my starter Pokemon Charmander. This one's from the Kanto region. Charmander was given to me by Champion Nigel. He told me that it's special!"

Leon grins at Hannah, encouraging her to never give up on her dreams. Telling her to keep trying until she succeeds. He also told Hannah how he received his Charmander. It turns out the starter Pokemon Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble were all taken by their new Trainers. However, Champion Nigel was nice enough to give Leon a very special Charmander, hoping to raise it into a Charizard.

"Unfortunately, Nigel told me to figure out myself. He also told me that I'm too stubborn, and horrible at directions! Some Champion! He's more stern and strict than my dad." Leon pouted, never understood what everyone sees in Nigel? To the young Rookie; the Champion's too serious and too stern. But yet, everyone in the Galar region views Nigel as the hero of Galar. It's said that Nigel's Corviknight is undefeated! Having both it's Hidden Ability Mirror Armor and can Gigantamax! Making the Raven Pokemon the most dangerous beast!

"I'm going to train extra hard so I can defeat Champion Nigel and his Corviknight!" Leon grins at Hannah doing his signature pose. Watching this made Hannah stopped crying and laugh.

"I'm sure you will Leon! I believe in you! Go, go, Leon! Go, go, Charmander!" Hannah cheered, encouraging both Leon and Charmander to pursue their dreams.

"By the way what's your name?" Leon asked the little girl, unaware that she's both Marigold's younger sister and Nigel's granddaughter.

"Hannah... I'm Hannah and my goal is to become very stylish and the best big sister!"

"Hannah? I'll remember that name! Bye Hannah, I'll see you later!" Young Leon waved at the little girl, along with his Charmander as the duo heads towards Professor Magnolia's lab. But not before he gave his signature pose. "I called this one the Charmander Pose! I might change the name, by the time Charmander evolves into Charizard!" Leon gave the little girl a big huge grin.

"Leon, will we meet again?"

"Of course we will! When I defeat Nigel, I'll tell you all about my amazing stories!" Leon grins at Hannah, gave her a big thumbs up. Little did he know, Leon accidentally dropped a small object on the ground.

Hearing this made Hannah smile, happily gazing at the future Galarian Champion and his Charmander. Hannah finds Leon a very attractive person, despite he's recently starting his Pokemon Journey. Then Hannah saw something shiny on the ground? Could that belonged to Leon? Suddenly Hannah picked up a crystal that Leon had accidentally dropped. The little girl happily gazes at the special crystal that Leon had left behind.

"Leon" Hannah was smiling at the crystal, thinking about the young boy causes her cheeks to turn pinkish-red. The crystal that Hannah picked up was shaped like a star, shines from the bright warm sun. "When you become Champion, I hope to battle you someday Leon. When I win or lose, I promise to return this star crystal to you someday." To this day, this became Hannah's good luck charm, which made her more motivated and gave her lots of encouragement.

_Insert X&Y Anime Music: Laverre City_

"Leon, can't wait to battle you at the Champion Cup." Hannah now 11-12 was thinking about meeting Leon in person again. But for some reason, her heart started pounding whenever she kept thinking about the Champion. Hannah gazed at the star crystal, wondering if Leon remembers her? Hop still had no idea that Hannah already met Leon 6-7 years ago. Although Hop did remember that his older brother Leon had a star-shaped crystal, just like Hannah has. Except that his brother lost it during his Pokemon Journey.

"Hannah? Hannah! Are you daydreaming again?! Gosh and I thought Lee's sense of directions is terrible." Hop couldn't believe that Hannah was daydreaming, during his conversation with his friend again!

"Sorry about that Hop, I just got excited that Leon will be arriving at Postwick in few days." The young girl blushes causing Hop to smirk at his best friend. Knowing what was going on.

"I see, so tell me, Hannah, how much do you like Lee?" Hop grins at Hannah, causes her to blush. Unlike most people, Hop's fully aware that both Hannah and Leon like each other but didn't have the courage to confess, despite they haven't met.

"Wha-What?! Hop what are you talking about! I don't have any romantic feelings for your older brother or anything!" Hannah comically denied, but saw Hop gave her a big huge grin.

"It's okay Hannah, I already told Lee that you have a huge crush on him. I even told him about the time you sleep talked his name." Hearing this made Hannah's face turned dark red, blushing, and steam coming out of her ears.

"Hop why?!"

"That's what big brothers do. Don't worry Hannah, your beloved big brother Hop will take good care of you!" To Hop, he views Hannah as his precious little sister, having a sibling-like bond.

Hop hugged Hannah, grinning towards the embarrassing redhead. Hannah was comically embarrassed by this. Hop patted her head, telling the redheaded female that she's super cute when she's embarrassed.

_Meanwhile..._

"That Hop! Since when did he become cupid?!" Leon shook his head, couldn't believe what his little brother was doing! Charizard however wasn't surprised. He too knows that his Trainer likes Hannah, but doesn't show it. Charizard also knows that the Hannah that Hop's talking about, was the same one from 6-7 years ago. The only problem was his Trainer Leon, had forgotten who that little girl was. The Flame Pokemon couldn't believe that his Trainer forgotten about Hannah, and broke his promise to her. Normally Leon would reject love letters sent by his fangirls, or turned them down, claiming that he's too busy with Training. But surprisingly, Leon wasn't stunned when Hop kept talking about Hannah, nor denied liking her. Instead, he listens to his younger brother's conversation, curious who Hannah was? But for some reason, the Galarian Champion felt his heart beating, couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. It's as if he met her somewhere.

"I'm not sure who this Hannah girl is, but I'd like to meet her someday." Raihan smirked behind the wall, secretly eavesdropping Leon's conversation with his younger brother Hop, through video using the Rotom Phone. To Raihan, defeating Leon his eternal rival was the Dragon Master's ultimate goal! But after he eavesdropped Leon's conversation about Hannah, Raihan suddenly became interested in her. Raihan knows that Hannah's not only Marigold's younger sister but she's also one of Kabu's three daughters. "I wonder if it's love at first sight?" Raihan thought to himself if Leon's his eternal rival then that means they're also love rivals.

* * *

_**This is it, the chapter ends with Hannah meeting Crystal and her Snom. But don't worry Hannah's adventure is just the beginning! Ever since I watched the Precure series, I decided that each generation will feature a new girl protagonist. Irene might make a guest appearance, but she won't be the main character. I've also decided to do a fresh start with a new protagonist. Hannah's relationship with Leon was inspired by Haruka and Kanata from Go! Princess Precure, along with Nozomi and Coco from Yes Precure 5 and its sequel. I recommend you to watch those series. Chairman Rose's relationship with Hannah is similar to George and Hana from Hugtto Precure, except he doesn't see her as a lover! It's a father and daughter like relationship. In my story, Hannah reminds Chairman Rose of Violet his late wife, who's extremely precious to him. Again, to Chairman Rose, Hannah's like a daughter to him. (:**_

_**I noticed that in Sword and Shield, there are lots of similarities to Hugtto Precure. Like Chairman Rose reminds me of George Kurai from Hugtto Precure.**_

_**Hannah's relationship with Crystal is very similar to Hikaru and Lala from Star Twinkle Precure. Crystal survives on her own when she was 5. She mostly sleeps at the Wild Area or the Pokemon Centers, she earns money by selling Pearl Strings and Comet Shards, battling, and her Pokemon doing jobs. Despite she and Hannah are opposite to each other, they became fast friends. Crystal is antisocial; the complete opposite of her mother and brother. She spent most of her childhood making her own decisions, quickly act like an adult, distancing herself from people. Ironically Crystal's very comfortable talking to Hannah, Lucinda, Chloe, Selena, and Lila. Can't wait to do an episode where Hop tries to chat with Crystal. **_

_**What makes this story interesting, is there are lots of Precure elements. I'm thinking of adding more villains in the Macro Cosmos such as the Cosmic Trio. The Wishing Gems are the final requirements to awaken the Darkest One in my story. Oleana will find out later in the future.**_

_**I want to make this exciting, adventurous, suspenseful, and a lot of romance. Characters from Sword and Shield appears earlier than in the games. There is going be a chapter where Hannah meets Raihan early. Episode 3 will be when Hannah and Hop received their starter Pokemon. Episode 2 features Hannah and Crystal interacting with each other. Lucinda appears but won't interact until Hop and Hannah are at Wedgehurst, meeting Leon and Charizard. But episode 2 features Lucinda meeting Sonia and Professor Magnolia. Bonus, Holly announced her pregnancy to her daughters and Hop. (:**_

_**Fun fact, Hannah's Japanese name is Hana, almost similar though. In the Japanese version, Hannah calls Leon; Dande-kun. While the Galarian Champion calls her Hana-chan, there's a reason and hidden meaning for it. Hop loves Hannah like a sister, they have a sibling-like relationship.**_

_**If I were to do a gen 9th story; it'll feature a female protagonist with the theme of detective and mystery solving. Hannah's theme is being stylish, role model, and cheerleader! Hannah is great with cooking, soccer, being stylish, cheerleading, sharp skill, observant, and Pokemon battling. Hannah might not be great with academics, but she's very optimistic, brave, caring, supportive heroine, cheerful, energetic, and courageous. Hannah is also forgiving, but never forgives those who are pure evil. Plus there's lots of family issues, drama, suspense, and romance. Unlike my other stories, this one has more suspense, drama, and lots of conflicts relating to family issues. I might do alternate chapters with Hannah battling Gordie and Bea. It's similar except for minor differences.**_

_**The more I do tragic stories, the more I enjoyed it such as writing Crystal's backstory. I understand why writing tragic stories. I'm sure for those who played Sword and Shield already know who Crystal's family members are.**_

_**If were to do an Adventures manga fanfic, Hannah's main Pokemon would be a Centiskorch, she's often riding on it.**_

**Leave a review, and tell me your favorite Precure series? I know a lot of staff from Game Freak are big Precure fans. If you haven't watched the Precure series, then you must. (:**


	2. A Special Day for Crystal!

_**In the last episode, Hannah and Crystal meet outside of Postwick. Crystal was shocked to see Hannah! In this episode, Hannah and Crystal interacting with each other. They even found another Wishing Gem, but this time it's light blue.**_

_**Meanwhile, at Wedgehurst, a girl named Lucinda saw Sonia and Professor Magnolia, after catching her first Pokemon. Crystal reveals to Hannah why her Snom hasn't battled nor evolved. Several houses away from Professor Magnolia's House is the Kaguya Mansion; it's both economically powerful and extremely wealthy.**_

_**In this episode, a friendship between Hannah and Crystal starts to blossom. Crystal's past is revealed, Lucinda and Selena debut, Diane announcing Holly's big surprise to her granddaughters; Hannah and Amary. Violet mentioned several times by Chairman Rose. For a bonus, the first ending played for this arc called PaPePiPu Romantic from Star Twinkle Precure; contains evolution and upcoming future team members for the group. (:**_

_**Italics are in thoughts, spectators cheering, flashback, and music.**_

_**Enjoy the next episode!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 2: A Special Day for Crystal! A Wishing Gem was Found!_

_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Modestly Chilling_

"You heard me singing?!" Suddenly Crystal's cheeks turned red, realizing that Hannah had heard her singing! Crystal was comfortable singing towards Pokemon, but towards humans was another story.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Hannah asked the young Trainer, causing Crystal to blush, holding her Snom nervously.

Snom and Glaceon noticed that Crystal's been acting much different ever since she interacts with Hannah. Normally the young girl would isolate herself from people or avoid them, including Jade her eldest sister. But instead, Crystal listens to what Hannah had to say.

"Well, it's just that you're the first person to compliment my singing voice. I'm very uncomfortable singing towards people, not even towards my mother and brother." Crystal blushes to admit that whenever nobody's looking, she would secretly sing towards her Pokemon. Thus Crystal would later discover that she has a talent for singing, but too nervous to sing in front of her family and people at Circhester.

"Well, to be honest, you're singing voice is so enchanting! Better than Allie's singing! Like do you know, it's so terrible that the Pokemon across Route 1 and Wedgehurst would cover their ears." Hannah described Allie's atrocious singing towards her new friend. Hannah also remembered that whenever Allie volunteers to sing, everyone including the Pokemon would yell no towards the little girl. "I feel bad for Allie's Cleffa."

Suddenly Crystal began to laugh, finding Hannah's stories very interesting. Snom noticed that Crystal's smiling, made the little ice worm Pokemon happy. However, it's still not enough for Snom to evolve. Even Glaceon was happy that her Trainer was laughing. The last time Crystal laugh was when her older brother played with her during her fifth birthday.

"I'm Hannah and I'm from Postwick. I live just a few blocks away from my house." Hannah introduced herself to Crystal, pointing to where her house was located.

"I'm Crystal and I'm from Circhester. These are my Pokemon; Snom and Glaceon. I also have a Lapras inside my Dive Ball." Crystal took out her Dive Ball that contains her Lapras. Hannah was amazed that Crystal owns three different Pokemon!

"Wow Crystal you're amazing! And you even have a Dynamax Band as well?! That's mega unexpected!" Hannah's eyes were sparkling with interest, finding Crystal amazing than ever! It's as if she was a prodigy at a very young age.

"Have you ever considered participating in the Champion Cup? I heard you have to get an Endorsement from Chairman Rose, in order to participate in the Gym Challenge. But receiving an Endorsement from Champion Leon is more amazing! It's like receiving a love letter~" Hannah gushes, small hearts appearing in the background with a huge cloud appearing in her head. Imagines herself receiving a love letter from a mysterious figure. To Hannah, receiving an Endorsement from Leon was the same as getting a love letter.

"I'm considering it though..." Crystal wasn't sure whether or not she should participate in the Champion Cup? There's a huge chance, she'll encounter her mother Melony at the Opening Ceremony. What Hannah didn't know, was that Crystal's mother's the Gym Leader in Circhester; specializes in Ice Type and also owns a Lapras that can Gigantamax!

"Well, you should! This year Hop and I will be taking on the Champion Cup tournament!" Hannah became both excited and determined, hoping to win this year's Champion Cup until Crystal interrupts.

"But Hannah, you need to get an Endorsement from Chairman Rose, in order to qualify the Gym Challenge." Crystal explains the requirements for participating in the Gym Challenge, causing Hannah to regained her senses. "You also need eight Gym Badges, in order to participate in the Champion Cup."

"I know that! But it'll be cool to get endorsed by the Champion. It's like receiving a love letter~" Hannah sheepishly smiles, rubbing her head. To Hannah, receiving an Endorsement from the Champion was the same as receiving a love letter from an admirer.

Crystal sweatdrop at the scene, eyes turned to small dots, wondering if the Galarian Champion was that popular and famous? She hadn't watched any Gym Challenges nor any tournaments hosted by Chairman Rose. However, when Crystal was five, she once watched her brother Gordie battled against his mother Melony; who's also the Gym Leader of Circhester. Gordie wanted to show his mother that he's an amazing role model, for his precious baby sister Crystal. She would also watch her eldest sister Jade perform her figure skating performance in Circhester. This motivates Crystal to become a figure skater like Jade, until a certain incident.

"It's very embarrassing how Gordie and mother would fight over me..." Crystal whispers to herself, remembering when she was four; both Gordie and Melony would be fought over her. Melony wanted her daughter to take figure skating lessons, while her son however wanted his sister to do rock climbing instead. Suddenly Crystal's stomach growls loudly, causing her cheeks turning red.

"All this singing makes you hungry huh?" Hannah giggles before she happily grabbed her new friend's arm, with Snom on her Trainer's shoulder while Glaceon companied them. "I know, why don't you come over to my house? Grandma Diane's making dinner! You should try her cooking, she makes the best cuisines in the whole wide world! Hannah gushes, happily told Crystal why her grandmother's the greatest cook along with her mom. She even told her new friend that her family owns a family restaurant in Postwick.

While Hannah and Crystal walked towards her house, the redhead told a fascinating story about her grandmother. Hannah also revealed that her grandmother Diane was formerly the Gym Leader of Motostoke before her father Kabu became her successor. According to the redhead, when Diane was the Gym Leader, she's called the Blazin Dynamite! Due to her Fire-type Pokemon knocking every Challengers Pokemon in one hit!

"You're grandmother sounds like a legend! She must've been undefeated." Crystal awed, holding her Snom closely.

"She was until grandma lost to grandpa Nigel when they were somewhere around 10-12. Ever since then, both grandma and grandpa had fallen in love." Hannah told Crystal and her Pokemon an interesting love story between Nigel and Diane. Hannah also finds her grandparents extremely lucky before they arrived at her house, opening the door.

"Actually I'm not sure how old they were back then. Right now, Grandma is around the early fifties, and grandpa's in his sixties; but looks like in his 30s. He's also handsome and attractive." Hannah confirms that her grandfather Nigel's not only in his 60s, but he's also extremely handsome! Many people in Galar were shocked when they learn he's very old. The reason why Nigel looked very young, was due to eating lots of healthy organic fruits and vegetables and took daily walks every day in Postwick.

"So how did your mother met Kabu?" Crystal asked the redhead, holding her Snom closely.

"Well you see Crystal, it happens when mum was 10, she met dad-" Just before Hannah could explain another love story, she was surprised to see her grandmother, Amary and Ziggy; the shiny Galarian Zigzagoon at the living room.

Ziggy belongs to Diane, she's very playful and energetic for her species. Unlike regular Galarian Zigzagoons; Ziggy's super cheerful, super friendly and loves Hannah very much. Due to Ziggy believing that she's a Puppy Pokemon, Hop even mentioned that he had never seen a Galarian Zigzagoon acting differently than its species. Ziggy suddenly saw Hannah and happily ran towards her, jumping into her arms and gave her lots of licks.

"Hannah you're just in time for dinner! Go take off your shoes and wash your hands, because today we're having a big huge feast to celebrate! Amary had just arrived an hour ago, she's washing her hands in the bathroom." Diane grinned towards Hannah, who's holding her shiny Galarian Zigzagoon, and her new friends. "Sorry about Ziggy, I just took her for a walk in Postwick, but the poor Pokemon misses you very much." Which was true, despite that Ziggy belongs to Diane, the Tiny Racoon Pokemon loves Hannah very much, she sees the redhead as her mommy.

"I see you brought a new friend, what's your name?"

"I'm Crystal and these are my Pokemon; Snom and Glaceon." Crystal introduced herself towards Hannah's grandmother. The older woman took a quick look at the white-haired girl once more.

As if she read the newspaper somewhere, Diane has no doubt that Crystal was the same little girl from Circhester, who went missing 6-7 years ago. She remembered how completely devastated Melony was after she found out that her daughter had skipped ice skating practice! Gordie never forgives his mother for what she'd done! Distanced himself from both his mother and siblings. Does Diane wonder how Melony would react when she hears that her daughter's alive? Or that Jade, Melony's eldest daughter had secretly visited Crystal but didn't told this to her mother nor Gordie.

"Grandma, what happened to mom and grandpa?" Hannah interrupted her grandmother's thoughts, causing Diane to blink her eyes, regaining her senses.

"Your mother had to stay at Motostoke to look after Kabu, while Nigel's visiting Dylan and aunt Daffodil at Wyndon." Diane answered to her granddaughter, who's excited about having a big huge feast.

"Oh grandma, I bet you made this huge feast to celebrate my upcoming Pokemon Journey!" Hannah cheered, couldn't wait to try all of her grandmother's delicious home-cooked meals. Crystal noticed that Hannah's eyes were sparkling whenever she hears the word food.

"Well that as well, but it's the biggest surprise ever! Your mother already told this to Marigold. She wanted to tell this to you and Amary, but she recently arrived at Motostoke with Kabu" Diane shook her head before she smiled towards the girls. "Let's wait for Amary to come, then we sit at the table in the dining room before I tell you the huge surprise." Diane grinned at the girls before they saw Amary and Gossifleur came downstairs, wondering what the biggest surprise was.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter_

Leon was at a hotel room in Wyndon, chatting with his younger brother through the Rotom Phone. Hop continued talking more about Hannah towards his older brother.

_"Lee before I introduced you to Hannah, there are several things you must know about!"_ Hop grinned towards his older brother before his expression turns serious.

"What would that be little brother?" Leon chuckled laying on his bed with his pajamas on, listening to his brother's 'warnings' about Hannah.

_"Well first off, Hannah's biggest weakness is daydreaming! Every time I talked to her, she often daydreams during my conversation! Sometimes it can happen whenever she's walking or talks to anyone."_ Hop explains about the time when Hannah daydreams during their school days, causing her to flunk most of her exams.

_"The lowest grade that Hannah got on her midterm last year, was a 20!"_ Hop laughs, couldn't forget how their teacher scolded Hannah for daydreaming during her class session. The midterm was so easy that even a Preschooler could solve those questions easily.

"I'll keep that in mind little brother." Leon sweat drop, he too was surprised that Hannah received the lowest grade on her midterm exam. Even Leon had passed those midterm exams, and always got perfect scores thanks to his mother's tutoring.

_"I heard from Amary that Hannah gave herself a haircut! That Hannah, she should've gone to the beauty salon, but I'm impressed that she did a great job for her first try."_ Hop laughs, shaking his head describing how Hannah would often mess up big time, during her first try. He also told Leon about the time when Hannah played basketball with Allie and her friends. But unfortunately, the ball accidentally landed on her face, leaving a red mark on Hannah's nose and forehead.

"You know Hop, the more you kept talking about Hannah, the more I'm really eager to see her in person." Leon grinned at his little brother, before he turned off the video chat from his Rotom Phone, but not without saying good night. "Hannah? Why's that name sounds so familiar?" Leon laid down on his bed, thinking about where he had heard that name before? Leon's Charizard couldn't believe that his Trainer still couldn't figure out who that little girl was! Charizard already knew who she was.

_Insert XY&Z anime: The Decision In Serena_

Suddenly Leon took out something from his nightstand; a golden necklace, with a flower pendant shaped like a red tulip. When Leon was ten, after visiting Professor Magnolia's Lab; the Galarian Trainer realized that he lost his star-shaped crystal! The gem was very special towards Leon because it was a gift from his father; had told his son that it was his good luck charm! Hoping that his son would find a beautiful girl someday, just like how he met his wife.

When Leon tried to go back to the same spot where he met little Hannah, he realized that his lucky star was gone! Leon began to panicked until his Charmander had found a necklace with a red tulip. Leon realized that the little girl must've dropped it accidentally! Hoping to find her someday, so that he could return this necklace to her. What Leon didn't know, was that the necklace actually belonged to Hannah! His Charizard already knew, due to the necklace sharing the same scent as Hannah.

"You know Charizard whenever I hold this necklace, I couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. Even though I have yet to meet her." Suddenly Leon's cheeks began to blush, every time he kept thinking about the redhead. He noticed that his heartfelt warm, pounding very quickly. The Galarian Champion was confused, why's he feeling like this? Charizard's aware that his Trainer's in love with Hannah but still has no clue yet. Charizard sighed, his Trainer's excellent with battling, horrible with directions, and yet Leon has no idea that he's in love with Hannah! If only Leon would know...

* * *

_Hannah's House, dining room_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Chypre to Coffret_

"Eehh?! Mom's having a baby?! When? How long!" After Diane announced her daughter's pregnancy to her granddaughters, both sisters were stunned! Hannah and Amary shouted in unison, eyes were wide as plates. Crystal and her Pokemon sweat drop, they saw Diane and the girls were more lively than her family.

"I'm not surprised about your reactions you two, it happens to Kabu recently and the poor boy was unconscious that Holly has to watch him at Motostoke." After Holly told her husband that she's having a fourth baby, suddenly the Fire-type Gym Leader fainted, declaring Raihan the unofficial winner for the exhibition match, thus canceled his dinner plans with his entire family.

"To answer your question, Holly got sick for one week, and later found out that she's two weeks pregnant carrying a fourth child." Diane answered causing Amary to grew worried about her father.

"Poor dad, that's what happens when he and mum did unprotected sex. There's no way mum would let dad have-" Suddenly Diane comically hits Amary hard, a huge bump appears on her head, earning laughter from Hannah. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Amary that's very inappropriate! Second, we have a guest in our house!" Diane comically scolds her granddaughter for saying rude and inappropriate things in front of Crystal. When suddenly Hannah's expression changed from panicking to excitement!

"This is amazing! But mega unexpected!" Hannah cheered causing Amary to grew more stunned towards her older sister. First, she's shocked and now thrilled?! Dear Arceus what's happening today!

"When did you suddenly grew excited?!" Amary comically gasped, couldn't believe things are getting weirder lately.

"Don't you get it Amary? With mom being pregnant with our future baby brother/sister, this is a great opportunity for me!" Hannah happily held her young sister's hands. "When the baby's born during the middle of my Pokemon Journey, he/she will have the best big sister ever!" Hannah couldn't wait to see her future baby sibling born, hopefully before the Champion Cup starts.

* * *

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Memories of Kanata_

After having a gigantic feast made by Diane, both the girls and Pokemon minus Snom and Glaceon were surprised how much food Crystal had eaten! The white-haired girl blushes, claiming that she didn't have any home-cooked meals for a very long time. What made Crystal more interesting was her love for new different food. Whenever she tries new food, Crystal would grow fascinated and amazed at the same time. This made Hannah more interested in Crystal, she noticed they have few similarities. Crystal learns that Ziggy also loves sweets just like Hannah.

"I'm sorry but eating Miss Diane's cooking was very delicious..." Crystal blushes, but Diane told her that it's alright and there's nothing wrong trying new cuisines.

After eating dinner, the girls all took turns taking a shower; Crystal goes first, Hannah's second, and finally Amary being last.

"Why am I last in line?" Amary whines only to get hit comically by her grandmother.

"That's because we have a guest Amary, your sister needs to get up tomorrow morning to buy every material she needs for her journey." Diane answered her youngest granddaughter's question.

"Then who's going to watch the house while mum's away?"

"You'll be staying with Margaret along with her parents, and her son at her house. Margaret also needs your help working at the family restaurant, until your mother arrives tomorrow evening." Diane answered Amary's question.

Margaret was Hop and Leon's mother, who's also close friends with Holly; working at the family restaurant owned by Hannah's family. Margaret also owns a Purrloin, who doesn't get along well with Amary's Gossifleur.

_Hannah's bedroom_

_Insert Sword and Shield: Wedgehurst_

"Leon will be coming day after tomorrow?" Crystal was surprised that the Galarian Champion will be coming home for a visit. Crystal was wearing her pajamas; light blue and pink cotton shirt with short sleeves, with matching shorts with a pink heart print. Crystal also left her long white hair out, made her look more beautiful. Her Pokemon Snom and Glaceon were laying on Hannah's bed.

"Yeah, I heard that the Champion will be arriving at Wedgehurst, bringing some gifts for Hop and me!" Hannah explains while brushing her long red hair. Hannah's pajamas are a dark pink t-shirt with a yellow star and white shorts with pink outlines. "However, Hop told me that his brother's so horrible with directions, that his Charizard has to company him. I can't believe he told Leon about my daydreaming." Hannah pouted, couldn't believe that Hop had also told his older brother all of her bad habits and weaknesses. One of Hannah's greatest weakness was daydreaming.

"Well nobody's perfect at everything Hannah, everyone has a weakness." Crystal told Hannah that no matter how powerful or stylish a Trainer is, he/she always has flaws regardless. "But that's what makes everyone unique. I might be uncomfortable singing in front of many people, but I feel fine when Pokemon listens to my voice." Listening to Crystal's explanation made Hannah understood the importance of being unique, and that it's alright to have flaws. There's no such thing as a perfect individual or Pokemon.

"When I think about it, I might not be excellent with academics but I'm great at other things such as soccer, cooking, cheerleading, and being stylish." Hannah grinned towards her new friend, felt satisfied for being unique from others. The red-haired girl noticed that Crystal's Snom was sleeping peacefully. Hannah touched the ice on the Worm Pokemon, noticed that it's both extremely cold and never melted! "Crystal, I'm impressed that your Snom hadn't evolved for 6-7 years. If I'm correct, doesn't Snom evolves into Frosmoth?"

Hannah also admits when she first saw Crystal sang in front of many nocturnal Pokemon and Wooloos, she found her beautiful in singing; it's as if she's the Little Primarina. Does the redhead wonder if Crystal ever sang in front of her _other_ family? Hannah petted Crystal's Snom once more, finding the little Worm Pokemon too adorable! She was also amazed that Crystal's Snom hasn't evolved nor battled for 6-7 years! But wonders why hadn't Snom evolved into Frosmoth?

"Yes, but unfortunately there's a requirement. In order for Snom to evolve into Frosmoth, it needs to level up at night with high friendship." Crystal explains the requirements of evolving a Snom too Hannah. "What makes my Snom very happy is watching me laugh and smile. But ever since I ran away from home, I no longer smile and my precious little Snom felt sad and couldn't battle."

Hearing this made Hannah grew worried about Snom. According to Crystal, the only moves her Snom knows were Powder Snow, Struggle Bug, Protect, and Bug Buzz. The white-haired girl also explains that Snom can't use Ice Beam until she evolves.

"But ever since I met you, Hannah, I finally began to smile and laugh. Even my Pokemon are very grateful for what you've done." Hearing this made Hannah blush, admits that all she ever did was complemented Crystal's singing voice, and told a hilarious story about Allie.

"Aww it was nothing, but for future reference; every time Allie sings try covering your ears! I heard that the Chairman wore earplugs whenever Allie sang a song." Both Hannah and Crystal began to laugh together when suddenly Glaceon happily licks Hannah's cheeks. Thanking her for making Crystal smile and laugh. Glaceon had never seen her Trainer had so much fun.

"Glaceon really likes you, Hannah." Crystal smiles, petting the Fresh Snow Pokemon when suddenly Hannah remembered something.

"Doesn't your mom owns a Frosmoth and your brother specializes in Rock-type Pokemon? It's okay if you don't want to talk about them." Hannah asked Crystal about her family, hoping that she didn't make her uncomfortable. Surprisingly Crystal shook her head, didn't mind talking about her family towards her new friend.

"Yes but she also owns many Ice-type Pokemon. My mother's the Gym Leader in Circhester. She specializes in Ice-type and also owns a Lapras that can Gigantamax. My older brother Gordie however, has a huge fond of Rock Pokemon. He owns a Coalossal that can Gigantamax. But he's also an overprotective brother." According to Crystal, her older brother Gordie would always scare away any boys who tried flirting with her or send love letters to her.

"I know how you feel, my dad would always get annoyed, whenever I wanted to talk about romance. He even said to experiment with every possibility." Hannah pouted, couldn't understand what her mother see through her father. But despite how Kabu gets annoyed by his daughter's habits, he loves her very much.

Little did Hannah know, Crystal also has an older sister named Jade, whom she never talked about. Unlike Gordie and Melony; Crystal used to have a strong bond with her eldest sister Jade until she kept following her after she caught Lapras at the Wild Area. Ever since then, Crystal would always hide from Jade; finding her too clingy, annoying, and refuses to come home! Jade however would always bring fresh clean clothes and food for Crystal, without telling her mother Melony nor Gordie her brother. To Jade, it's her job to make sure that Crystal was safe! Despite Crystal's stoic and cold attitude. But lately, Melony began to grow suspicious towards Jade, saw her bought several clothes that were too small on her. Even Gordie became suspicious, he saw Jade brought a big huge lunchbox while watching his three younger triplet brothers.

"Do you have an older sister?" Hannah asked, unaware that Crystal does have an older sister, but never talked about her.

"I have nothing to do with her! She's nothing but _obnoxious_ and _annoying_. I'd rather be with Pokemon than with Jade." Crystal spoke in her cold and stoic voice, causing Hannah to sweatdrop.

"Something tells me that Crystal's family are more dysfunctional than abnormal." Hannah whispers to herself until she saw her grandmother entered her bedroom, holding Ziggy in her arms.

"Hannah, may I talk to you in private? Crystal you can sleep in Hannah's bed, I don't mind if the two of you share the same bed." Diane smiled towards the white-haired girl, instructing her granddaughter to come to the living room for a private talk.

"I wonder what grandma needs to talk about? It's probably Dylan bragging about receiving his Endorsement from the Chairman." Hannah wonders why would her grandmother need to speak to her in private? Based on Diane's tone, it's very serious and urgent.

* * *

_Wyndon, Dylan's House_

_Insert X&Y anime: Route 4_

"Grandpa isn't this great? Tomorrow, I get to start my Pokemon Journey! Look Farfetch'd had recently evolved into a Sirfetch'd!" 12-year-old Dylan who's also Hannah's older but goofy cousin showed his newly evolved Pokemon to his grandfather. "I'm slowly close to receiving magical powers from the Purities." Dylan cheered, eyes were sparkling with joy; very proud and blessed to have the Purity Bloodline within him.

"Nobody In Galar, but our descendants knew our existence! Not even the Chairman nor the Champion." To Dylan, evolving one of his Pokemon before his Journey was his close step of becoming a true Purity.

Ever since Dylan was little, he had been completely obsessed with magic; dreaming of having wizard powers just like his descendants the Purities! Dylan was also more interested in Eternatus, more than Zacian and Zamazenta, hoping to capture the mysterious Legendary Pokemon someday.

"When I capture Eternatus; everyone including the Champion will acknowledge my powers! Plus dad gave me a Purity Staff! Dad must've had wizard powers! Dad was a wizard!" Dylan gushes, showed an ancient staff to his grandfather. Despite that the mystical staff no longer works, Dylan cherished it greatly, claiming that it's a family heritage. "With several books, I'm sure Eternatus will be awakened! Who needs science, when you have magic within your bloodline!" Dylan believed that he possessed magic within his system, despite that this was one in a billion chance!

Dylan has fair skin with medium-dark brown hair and brown eyes. His outfit consists of a blue sports cap worn backward, a red shirt with long-sleeved and a gray hoodie, black pants, blue loafers with white socks. Dylan also wore his Dynamax Band on his left hand, claiming it's for good luck.

"Dylan I've told you many times, your father was an accountant!" Dylan's mother Daffodil kept reminding her son that his father's an accountant; worked at the biggest offices in Wyndon. "Second, your father didn't have Purity powers. I've told you many times already."

Daffodil was Holly's younger sister and one of Nigel and Diane's children. She has fair skin with brown eyes and slightly curled long brown hair tied into a side ponytail with a yellow scrunchie. She wears oval-shaped lavender glasses and necklaces. Her outfit consists of a magenta top with a navy blue blazer, black trousers, and black heels.

"I know mum, but Chairman Rose gave me an Endorsement, he must've acknowledged my Purity Bloodline!" Dylan grinned at his mother, thinking that the Chairman acknowledged him, for evolving his Galarian Farfetch'd before his Journey. "It's as if was faith that Chairman chose me as the chosen one!"

"From what I've heard, you kept begging the Chairman uncontrollably, until his secretary had no choice but to convince Rose to endorsed you." Nigel did saw Dylan kept bugging Chairman Rose, every day at Wyndon, 24/7. According to several members of the League Staff, Dylan always gave Rose a huge headache, and drove Oleana nuts!

"But grandpa, my greatest dream is to capture Eternatus and become a true hero! To become a hero, one must face their greatest enemy!" Dylan explains to his grandfather, causing Daffodil to sighed. She apologized to her father for her son's behavior.

"Daffodil my child, there's something I need to talk to you about." Dylan noticed that his grandfather wanted to talk to his mother? But what? Dylan and his Sirfetch'd decided to listen to what Nigel had to say. Something tells Dylan that his grandfather was hiding something from him and his cousins. His grandfather had encountered his predecessor a few hours ago, before arriving at his house. What was Nigel hiding from his grandchildren?

_A few Hours Earlier..._

After Leon left Rose Tower, the Galarian Champion was surprised to see Nigel. Leon noticed that the former Champion had mellowed out a lot lately as if he's a different person. Nigel greeted Leon, asking him if he has time to talk, before preparing the exhibition match with Raihan tomorrow evening.

"Nigel it's good to see you again, but what are you doing here in Wyndon?" Leon asked the old man, gazing at his reflection from the water near the Wyndon Stadium.

"Oh, I was just visiting my grandson Dylan and daughter Daffodil. Dylan has been quite obsessed with magic lately. Want to congratulate my grandson, for being endorsed by Rose." Nigel chuckled, found Dylan very adorable, whenever he collected magic theme items. But Leon knows there's another reason why Nigel's here. Normally the old man would be very stern and serious, but lately, his predecessor became nicer. Did something happen to Nigel and his family?

"Nigel did you also came to see the Chairman?" Leon noticed Nigel became upset, wondering whether or not he should tell the Champion some deep secrets.

_Insert My Hero Academia: From Me To You_

"No, I came to see you, Leon." Nigel answered, his glasses shine by the moonlight's reflection, causing Leon to grew surprised. The former Champion Nigel wanted to see his successor? "My time is coming up very soon. I won't get the chance to watch my grandchildren compete at the Champion Cup, nor their Gym Challenges. In less than a month, I'll be gone..." Hearing this made Leon confused, what did Nigel mean when he said he'll be gone? Nigel's lot younger than Opal, despite that the old man's in his 60s while Opal's only 88. Although, Diane often mistook Opal to be in her early nineties.

"But Nigel, what'd you mean you'll be gone? I'm sure it's a misunderstanding..." Leon admits that despite how harsh and serious Nigel was, the Galarian Champion has huge respect towards his predecessor. "You can't die now! I need you! The Chairman needs you! Everyone in Galar needs you!" Suddenly Nigel shook his head, telling Leon that enough was enough.

"Leon you have to understand, neither you nor everyone in Galar can't always rely on me forever. You have to realize that this is the new generation; the younger ones always surpassed the older generation." Nigel knew that Leon would be like this. He remembered how Leon would always argue with him during his childhood days.

"Leon you have to make your own decisions, not as the Champion _but_ as an adult. The people of Galar can't always rely on you forever either. They need to learn how to be independent, and make their own decisions."

"Yes, they do! I'm the undefeated Champion!" Suddenly Nigel hits Leon hard on the head, giving him a big huge bump on his head. Oleana who was bringing Chairman Rose's dinner was surprised to see Nigel's angry demeanor towards Leon.

"Watching the former Champion scolding his successor, made me scared of him more..." Even the Chairman's most loyal and trusted secretary was very afraid of Nigel. Unlike Leon, Nigel always took his position very seriously, acting his own age. "It's no wonder he's amazing..." Oleana admires Nigel's serious determination.

"The only reason you're _undefeated_ was that you always rely too much on your Charizard, more than your other Pokemon!" Nigel scolded Leon for being too confident, rash, self-centered, stubborn, and childish at the same time. "There's no such thing as being undefeated; everyone always learns from their losses in battles!" Hearing this made Leon pouted, took back what he said about Nigel.

"Is this how you treat your undefeated Champion?!"

"Says the undefeated Champion who has a poor sense of directions, gets lost easily, acts childish, very stubborn, and too naive!" Hearing this made Leon squints at Nigel, an anime vein popped on his head.

"Your Pokemon are mature but you, however... You're the complete opposite! The same goes for your rival Raihan." Hearing this made Leon comically fell on the ground, knowing that Nigel rarely compliments him; whether he's Champion or not.

"Did you just came just to lecture me?!" Leon pouted towards Nigel, acting like his ten-year-old self. According to Nigel himself, Leon has good looks but his sense of clothing was atrocious!

"Actually I came to talk to you about some personal stuff." Suddenly Leon stopped being angry, listening to what Nigel has to say. "Tell me, Leon, do you know who the Purities are?"

"No, this is the first time I've hear that name." Nigel wasn't surprised though since the Purities were a mysterious clan that's said to have unique powers; capable of purifying Eternatus and cleanse its dark heart.

But as many centuries passed by, the Purities lose their powers every new generation. Nobody but the descendants knew their existence, not even Macro Cosmos nor Galarian history knew that they existed. It's said that there's one in a billion chance, that a child with Purity blood gains unique powers. Currently, Nigel has these unique powers, however, nobody but his entire family knew about this.

"I believe that it's time that this generation, finally learns who the Purities were." Little did they know, a member of Macro Cosmos was secretly eavesdropping Nigel and Leon's conversation about the mysterious group of Purities.

"Purities huh? Ms. Oleana gotta hear this!" Macro Cosmos Eric smirked, secretly listens to the origins of the mysterious Purities.

* * *

_Rose Tower; Chairman Rose's main office_

After using the elevator from Rose Tower, Oleana reaches the most top part of the tower; carrying Chairman Rose's dinner. When Oleana arrived at Chairman Rose's office with a bento dinner box, she saw the President of Macro Cosmos, gazing at the picture of his beloved late wife Violet. Unlike the rest of the members of Macro Cosmos, Oleana was the only person who knows a lot about Rose's relationship with Violet. Not even Bede nor the Cosmic Trio knew much about Rose's relationship with Violet. The truth was Chairman Rose never talked a lot about his late wife, ever since her death. Always keeping this a secret for many personal reasons.

"Mr. Rose, I brought you some dinner." Oleana who's also both Vice-President and Secretary of the Macro Cosmos called to the Chairman. The young secretary was worried about the Chairman, couldn't stop thinking about Violet. Rose regained his senses and saw his secretary has brought him a bento box containing his dinner.

"Oh Oleana, I didn't notice you've arrived. I was just staring at this photo of my beloved wife. This was taken on our first honeymoon in Lilycove City, I remembered how much Violet loves visiting the art museums." Chairman Rose apologized to his secretary, but Oleana shook her head, knowing how depressed her boss was ever since he lost his wife. Normally Oleana would scold the Chairman for goofing off, but thinking about Violet was an exception. The photo also shows a younger Rose and Violet wearing a beautifully simple white sundress with a matching sun hat.

To Rose, watching Violet wore simple clothing made her more beautiful. The Chairman remembered how his wife would always bring food to him. Rose remembered Violet's smile, her laugh, her cooking, and the company. Chairman Rose loves having Violet companied him very much, and would do everything to make her happy! But ever since Violet passed away, Chairman Rose wasn't the same. He even gained a bit of weight due to his depression, causing Oleana to grew very worried about her boss.

"You know Oleana, every time you brought me food, reminds me how Violet brought her home-cooked meals." To Rose, his favorite food was Violet's cooking. Although the Chairman had tried various cuisines across many regions, his most favorite food was his late wife's home-cooked meals. "Violet would always bring her homemade rosemary lemon cakes, for every meal she brought."

Oleana could tell that Chairman Rose was still devastated, after what happened to his wife. She remembered how her boss had cried when the Doctors had found Violet's body. The Chairman's wife was in a comatose, bandages wrapped around her head with bits of the bloodstain, several bruises on her face and arms, with both IV and life support attached on her arm. Oleana would never forget about her boss's reaction.

Everyday Oleana would companied the Chairman to Wyndon Hospital, bringing violet flowers and stay at his wife's hospital room for the entire visiting hours, regardless of his busy schedules. After the Chairman watched the Doctors removed the life support off Violet's arm, she saw them placed a white cloth on his wife's face. Watching Rose cried, made Oleana heartbroken as well; to the secretary, Violet was the greatest woman that the Chairman ever had. Watching her boss happy, also made Oleana happy as well.

"Oleana I'm going to visit Violet's grave, it'll mean a lot to me if you don't tell anyone where I'm going, not even to the Champion nor Bede." Chairman Rose requests his secretary to not tell anybody where he's going. "In the meantime, make sure to check how the Cosmic Trio is doing."

"I understood Mr. Rose..." Oleana bows to her boss, respecting the Chairman's request. She watches Rose left the building without eating his dinner. Oleana saw Violet's picture, wished that the young woman was still alive and healthy.

"Oh, Miss Violet what would you do? I tried everything but Mr. Rose is still depressed, refuses to move forward..." Oleana sighed, watching the Chairman enters the elevator, and left the building, causes the secretary to grew very concerned.

The secretary had tried everything to make her boss happy, but the only thing that makes Rose truly happy was his wife's beautiful smile and her lovely voice. Oleana then checked to see how the Cosmic Trio was doing. The Cosmic Trio are few of the highest-ranked members of Macro Cosmos after Oleana. They're also Executives; each owns a specific Pokemon that can Gigantamax. Like Oleana, they too are greatly loyal towards Chairman Rose.

* * *

_Hammerlocke, Chloe's House_

_Insert Sword and Shield: Hammerlocke_

"This is it, Chloe! Wish me luck for tomorrow's exhibition match at Wyndon!" Raihan bid farewell to both Chloe and eight of her younger siblings, tossing his Ultra Ball that contains his Flygon.

"Oh, I will Rai, good luck _losing_ to Leon again!" Chloe grins at her older cousin, folding her arms with Dreepy on her shoulder. Hearing this from Chloe causes Raihan to faint comically. Chloe's Dreepy, her siblings, and Raihan's Flygon laughed at the Dragon Master, causing his Rotom Phone to quickly snap a picture of its owner.

"Oi! Who said you could take that photo!" Raihan yells at his Rotom Phone, causing Chloe to laugh harder along with her Dreepy. Raihan turns towards his cousin, gave her a glare.

"It looks like your Rotom Phone wants to post those embarrassing photos towards your fans." Chloe laughed, reminding her cousin that Rotoms are very mischievous, love taking embarrassed photos of their owners unless you tamed them that is.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Raihan yells at his cousin, couldn't believe how devious Chloe.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rairai." Chloe smirked towards her cousin, sticking her tongue out towards the Dragon Master. Raihan hated being called by that nickname from Chloe, especially in front of his fans. Chloe loves calling him Rairai whenever she made a prank or did stunts towards him.

"Don't worry big bro Rai, I'll be cheering for you!" Toma interrupted their conversation, telling Raihan that he'll be cheering for him on television.

"Thanks, little bro, I appreciate it big time! Unlike somebody who keeps saying negative feedback!" Raihan grins at Toma his number one fan, before turning towards Chloe giving her a glare.

Toma's 10-years-old, he's both the second-sibling and oldest boy in the family. Toma has dark skin with short and messy dark brown hair. His outfit consists of a navy blue and orange jacket with a tan t-shirt with short sleeves and a dragon symbol printed on the front, wearing black and green pants with matching sneakers. Toma always has a lollipop in his mouth, regardless of the flavor and color. Unlike his older sister Chloe, Toma idolized Raihan; who's also his number one hero. To Toma, he views Raihan as the greatest Champion, affectionately calls him big bro, despite that they're cousins.

"I can't wait to challenge you someday big bro Rai!" Toma grinned towards his cousin, couldn't wait to challenge Raihan after he collected 7 Gym Badges. Like Chloe, Toma also got an Endorsement from Chairman Rose. Toma even got his first Pokemon yesterday, a Trapinch; given by his older cousin Raihan.

"A Trapinch? Rai, don't you think you could've given Toma a Deino or a Jangmo-o?" Chloe raised an eyebrow towards Raihan.

"It's fine sis, I don't mind if my first Pokemon is a Trapinch." Toma grinned at his sister, happily petting his newly partner Pokemon. "Besides, if I raise Trapinch, it'll evolve into a Vibrava; becoming part Dragon and has the ability Levitate. Then it'll become a Flygon!" Toma explains towards his older sister about Trapinch and it's evolution.

"Besides, Charizard's cool and all, but my most favorite Pokemon is a Flygon!" Toma admits that he prefers Flygon over Charizard, finding them more majestic, couldn't wait to ride on it someday.

"See Toma gets it!" Raihan placed an arm around Toma's shoulder before he checked the time on his Rotom Phone. "Woah! Look at the time, better get going!" Raihan bid farewell to his cousins, promising them to bring them souvenirs from Wyndon before he rode on his Flygon.

"But big bro Rai, don't you need to ride the Flying Taxi?" 9-year-old Mindy who's also the third sibling and second oldest sister in the family, asking Raihan if it's safe to ride on his Flygon.

"Don't worry Mindy, I'll be fine! Besides if Leon rides on his Charizard, then I'll ride my Flygon!" Raihan assured his cousin and quickly made another selfie with his Rotom Phone. He then flies off on his Flygon, heading towards to Wyndon.

"Big bro Rai looks cooler riding on Flygon! I wish Leon can learn a lot from big bro." Toma finds Raihan more amazing riding on his Flygon than Leon riding on Charizard.

* * *

_Hannah's House, Living Room_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: The Heart Tree_

"Crystal was a former figure skater, and was reported missing?! That's Mega unexpected!" Hannah gasped after her grandmother showed her tablet; looking at old newspaper articles about 5-6-year-old Crystal reported missing. Several articles and newspapers also explained that Crystal's body was never found, the media assumed that she's either dead or killed by wild Pokemon...

"The incident had something to do with Crystal's injury." Diane told Hannah why Crystal retired from figure skating. "After Crystal failed to perform a perfect jump in front of the entire spectators; her leg was broken, traumatized the poor girl. The media was so cruel that Crystal had isolated herself from the public, locking herself in her own bedroom." Diane remembered that Jade mentioned that she had once seen her mother, forcing Crystal to come out of her bedroom, didn't want her daughter to end up like Gordie.

"But then what happen grandma?" Hannah was curious, placing Ziggy on her lap. Hannah was scared, but she also wants to help her new friend as well.

"Suddenly Melony did the unthinkable, instead of understanding her daughter's feelings, she made Crystal do harsh and brutal training. Knowing Melony, her coaching style is incredibly strict. I even warned Melony that she'll regret it someday." Diane shook her head, couldn't believe that the Ice-type Gym Leader had gone too far. "Out of all of Crystal's family, Gordie's suffering the most. Gordie loves Crystal very much; they used to play together, and she was the only one who would heal her brother. When Gordie found out that Crystal ran away, he blames his mother for destroying their family apart. Since then, Gordie never forgives his mother for what she had done to Crystal."

Hannah also learned from her grandmother, that Gordie was the first to hold Crystal when she was a newborn, creating a strong bond. Diane also reveals that Gordie's also rebellious towards Melony dresses differently to distinguish himself from his family.

"But what about Melony?" Hearing Crystal's story from her Trainer, made Ziggy heartbroken.

"After Crystal ran away, the media created huge backlash towards Melony; calling her an abusive mother, shows no remorse for what she'd done, calls her a horrible mother; doesn't deserve to call herself a Gym Leader." Due to a huge amount of backlash, Melony grew depressed and ate a lot; causing her to gain weight, and mellowed out during 6-7 years. "Although the media claims that Crystal's dead, killed or that her body wasn't found; Melony's gotten over it, 3 years ago and moved on. Ironically, Melony was also pregnant with triplets."

"Triplets?"

"Melony found out that she's pregnant with triplets; promising herself not to make the same mistake, just like what she did to Crystal." Diane remembered how Melony happily showed several baby pictures of her triplet sons to Holly and her. Diane saw Gordie still angry towards his mother, thinking that she's replacing Crystal over the triplets. "The triplets are now 3, Melony moved on but Gordie however can't let bygones be bygones; still believes that his sister's still alive. Melony never told the triplets that they have another sister. As for Jade-"

"Who's Jade?"

"Crystal's older sister and Melony's eldest daughter." Hannah lets her grandmother continued talking, wants to learn why Crystal doesn't want to talk about her older sister.

"When Melony became depressed, Jade discovered that her little sister was alive. Unfortunately, Jade chose not to tell this to Gordie and Melony, afraid that her mother might accidentally kill her sister." Diane saw that Crystal never talked about her older sister. She's not surprised, considering that Jade had been very clingy towards Crystal, never understood how her sister had felt. "I'm not sure if this was a good idea for Jade, helping her younger sister and hiding this from Gordie and Melony."

Diane uses her tablet, showing her granddaughter that Melony was once slim and attractive before gaining weight due to depression. Hannah admits that Melony was super gorgeous, amazed that Crystal's mother looks like a model! Diane also revealed that Melony was also close friends with her daughter Holly. Watching Hannah's relationship with Crystal, was very similar to Holly and Melony.

"Crystal did mention that her mother's the Gym Leader and that her brother loves Rock-type Pokemon. I asked if she has an older sister, but Crystal didn't want to talk about it." Hannah told her grandmother about Crystal's family, describing them dysfunctional, causing Diane to grew worried about Melony and her other children.

"It won't be long until Gordie and Melony find out soon, they've become very suspicious towards Jade recently." Diane stretched her arms, watching Ziggy sleeps on Hannah's lap. Hannah turned her attention to the sleeping Crystal and her Pokemon, finally understands why her new friend isolated herself. But what made Hannah confused was, Crystal felt very comfortable and enjoyed having her around.

"Tell you what, tomorrow the three of us and the Pokemon will be going to Wedgehurst for clothes shopping for Crystal! There's a huge discount at the boutique shop, plus I noticed that those clothes don't match on her." Diane smiles at Hannah and Ziggy, told them that tomorrow will be Crystal's special day!

"I was going to watch the exhibition match with Hop at his place, but I can watch it in GoTube on my laptop." Although Hannah wanted to watch Leon battling Raihan on television, helping her new friend was more important. Like her grandmother said, if she misses it, Hannah could check it on GoTube.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

_Insert X&Y anime: Route 2_

"Good morning Crystal, did you slept well?" Hannah happily greeted her new friend Crystal and her two Pokemon; Snom and Glaceon, slowly woke up from Hannah's bedroom, didn't mind that Hannah had slept with them. "Sleeping next to you was amazing! It's as if we're sisters." Hannah happily held Crystal's hands, received a small smile from her new friend. Hannah also found it amusing that Amary found her sister lucky; gets to sleep both guest and Pokemon on the same bed.

"Yes Hannah I slept very well, it's been a while since I slept in a comfortable bed..." Crystal happily smiled at her new friend, gazing at Hannah's bedroom; noticed that her room's very simple but nice. While Hannah's busy taking a warm shower, Crystal decided to check out her friend's bedroom.

It's not too fancy nor too bright, it's simple but perfect! Crystal saw several plushies of Eevees; comes in various sizes, a closet filled with lots of shoes, accessories, and clothes. There were several fashion magazines and drawings displayed on Hannah's desk, along with a pink and white laptop. She also saw a big plasma television that Hannah owns in her bedroom. Crystal noticed that Hannah has a picture of Leon doing his Charizard Pose.

But what she found interesting, was that Hannah has lots of pictures of her eldest sister Marigold! Including newspaper clippings of Marigold winning every Gyms, Contests, Tournaments, and Grand Festivals. Including a photo of 10-year-old Marigold gave 5-year-old Hannah a piggyback ride. Crystal could tell that Hannah loves her older sister very much. Hannah also has lots of pictures of Amary as well. Despite that both sisters teased each other a lot, Amary loves Hannah infinitely. A photo shows 6-year-old Hannah happily hugging 4-year-old Amary at a park in Wyndon.

Watching this gave Crystal nostalgic vibes; remembered sleeping next to her older brother Gordie whenever their mother Melony had Gym duties at Circhester, or that Jade left for figure skating practice.

"Ah... I love taking warm showers! I feel fresh and clean." Hannah came to her bedroom, wearing a light purple tank top with pink sweat shorts, lightly tousled her long wet hair. She saw both Snom and Glaceon greeted her, still laying on her bed. "Crystal?" Hannah looked at Crystal, still examines her bedroom.

"Yes, Hannah?" The young female questioned.

"I was wondering if you and your Pokemon, would like to come to Wedgehurst with grandma and me?" Hannah blushed, causing Crystal to grew surprised, this was the first time someone had asked her that "They're having a huge discount at the boutique shop! Grandma noticed that the clothes you're wearing don't match your taste. Plus today's your special day, you get to choose what you'd like to do."

Crystal admits that her mother would always choose clothes for her and Jade, never lets her children decide what clothes they should wear. She saw Gordie picked his own clothes many times, claiming that this was the _real_ him, he hated the clothes that his mother had picked for him. The clothes that Jade bought her, doesn't match her taste nor style. Suddenly Crystal realized that there's something she always loved to do, whenever she's spending time with Gordie.

"After shopping, let's have burgers and fries at Thunder Burger in Wedgehurst!" Crystal happily accepts Hannah's offer. Normally Crystal would always reject Jade's offer, whenever she's surviving on her own.

"Thunder Burger! I love that place, it's the most popular fast-food chain in the whole world! Hop and I would always eat there after school. I always order a large combo and large sweets." Hannah gushes, always has a huge appetite when it comes to food and sweets.

"My brother would always take me there whenever he's free. Although he did gain some weight for having too many burgers..." Crystal blushes told Hannah how Gordie once ordered lots of spicy hamburgers every day, causing her older brother to gained a few pounds.

"Red is my favorite color, but I'm low tolerance towards spicy meals." Hannah confesses, never understood how a lot of Trainers and Pokemon handle spicy food.

"I'm not a huge fan of bitter food either." Crystal chuckled, told Hannah to watch her Pokemon while she takes a nice shower. Hannah didn't mind and saw Crystal went downstairs to take a warm shower.

"I wonder how Hannah does that?" Amary was in the living room with Gossifleur, watching her favorite Magical Girl series. She saw Crystal became more open towards her sister, it's as if she's a different person. First Crystal was shy and quiet, but the next day she's a bit open. "First Crystal met Hannah and next day they became fast friends? It's as if they're best friends. Sigh, I wish I was like Hannah." Amary sighed, watching Crystal enters the bathroom to take a shower, while Gossifleur comforts her Trainer.

* * *

_Route 2_

_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Underneath the Cherry Blossom Trees_

An 11-year-old girl from Wedgehurst was walking to Route 2, hoping to catch her first Pokemon. She saw lots of fascinating Pokemon; both rare and common roaming across the grass and fields. She couldn't decide which Pokemon to catch? Finding them super cute and adorable! Luckily her mother gave her a Togepi; freshly hatched from an egg along with lots of different varieties of Poke Balls.

"There's so many Pokemon to choose, I couldn't decide which one to catch." A young girl named Lucinda held her first Pokemon, trying to decide which one to capture. "Alright Togepi today's the day we catch our first Pokemon!" Lucinda became determined, hoping to catch her very first Pokemon in the wild.

"Toge pri!" Togepi nodded her head, jumped off her Trainer's arms couldn't wait to experience her first battle.

After receiving her Endorsement from Chairman Rose, the 11-year-old was happily crying tears of joy. Even her parents; Ryan and Azara along with her little sister 6-year-old Hazel were also crying, thrilled that the Chairman allowed Lucinda to participate in the Gym Challenge. Lucinda's parents also owned a bakery in Wedgehurst, selling various different sweets and pastries, using special creams used by her mother's Alcremies.

Lucinda's mother Azara was also Gym Leader Opal's youngest daughter, she moved to Wedgehurst after marrying her husband Ryan. Azara also owns all 70 different forms of Alcremies, including shiny variants! Dubbing her the Alcremie Master, but unfortunately, _none_ of Azara's Alcremies were able to Gigantamax, like her mother's. Ever since she was little, Lucinda dreams of owning her own pastry shop across the Galar region someday.

Lucinda has long yellow hair near the waist, tied in high pigtails wrapped in yellow hair ribbons, her bangs are straightened, and wore a white headband that has orange rhinestones. She has big yellow eyes and bright skin. Her outfit consists of a dark orange short-sleeved hoodie with a pink lightning print, over her yellow simple dress with long sleeves and yellow leggings, wearing dark Mary-Jane shoes, and yellow frilly socks. Lucinda was also wearing a yellow crossbody bag, with her Dynamax Band on her right hand. Lucinda's yellow Rotom Phone popped up, allows it's owner to check her Togepi's moves and abilities.

"According to the Rotom Phone, Togepi is female and pure Fairy type, has the ability Serene Grace and her moves are Metronome, Draining Kiss, Life Dew, and Sweet Kiss." Lucinda checked her Togepi's stats until they saw a wild Tiny Mouse Pokemon came out of the grass, searching for some berries.

"It's a Pichu!" Lucinda gasped, learns that Pichus are rarer to find than its evolution. "Pikachu only evolves into Alolan Raichu at the Alola region, but if I were to use the Alolan stone, I'll get myself an Alolan Raichu!" Lucinda always dreams of having an Alolan Raichu of her own. However, Pikachu can only evolve into Alolan Raichu, if it's at the Alola region. But her mother Azara gave Lucinda an Alolan stone; a special item that causes certain Kantonian Pokemon to evolve into their Alolan evolutions. It even has mysterious energy.

"According to my Rotom Phone, this Pichu is female, the ability is Static and knows Thundershock, Swift, Disarming Voice, and Volt Tackle!" Lucinda was fascinated that this Pichu not only knows strong moves, but it also has the move Volt Tackle. "Togepi we have to catch that Pichu!" Lucinda turned to her Pokemon.

"Toge, toge!" Togepi nodded her head before she confronts the wild Pichu; determined and ready!

_Insert Smile Precure: 100% Hero_

"Let's go, Togepi use Metronome!" Lucinda commands her Pokemon to use her move.

"Toge, toge pri!" Togepi begins to wave her arms back and forth until she starts to glow white; performing the move Splash! Bouncing up and down causing Lucinda to gasped, eyes widened as plates! Every time her Togepi uses Metronome, it's always unlucky!

"Eh! Why does this keep happening!" Lucinda was comically shocked, realizing that Metronome can also summon random moves at the wrong moment! She noted herself, to never use that move during her future Gym Challenges! Especially when the Gym Leaders Dynamax their Pokemon!

"Pichu!" Pichu opened her mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Togepi hard, blew the Spike Ball Pokemon hard, and smashed onto a berry tree. Lucinda had to be careful, this Pichu was quite strong for a Baby Pokemon.

"Togepi use Life Dew!" Lucinda commands the Spike Ball Pokemon.

"Pri!" Togepi scatters mysterious water around herself, restoring herself and regains her energy.

"Pichu!" Pichu jumps into the air and summoned Swift, swings her tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around Togepi, hitting the Spike Ball Pokemon.

"Quick use Sweet Kiss and fast!" Lucinda saw her Togepi blows a kiss at Pichu, releasing a pink heart. The pink heart hits Pichu, causing the Tiny Mouse confused. "Great, now use Draining Kiss!"

Togepi kisses Pichu, creating lines of light pink waves that go from Pichu to Togepi. The Spike Ball Pokemon's body then glows a faint white, with a light green glow surrounding it. Suddenly Pichu got weaker, which gave the yellow-haired girl the opportunity.

"Go Heal Ball!" Lucinda tossed her Heal Ball towards Pichu, aim at her head, and trapped the Tiny Mouse. The Heal Ball shook three times until she heard a click coming from the Ball! Lucinda happily picked up her Heal Ball that contains her newly captured Pokemon.

"I did it! I caught a Pichu!" Lucinda cheered, happily held her Heal Ball high in the air, with Togepi happily jumping by her side. Then lightning patterns appearing in the background.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Bede's Encounter Theme_

"Hmph. How pathetic!" Lucinda and Togepi stopped cheering and saw a boy named Bede; wearing a long pink jacket with three purple pockets. Bede had watched their battle, finding Lucinda's battling style a Preschooler level.. "Can't believe you're that excited for catching a Pichu? It's weaker than wild Pokemon found in this area." Bede didn't understand what's so amazing about catching a Baby Pokemon, flipping his platinum blonde hair.

"So what, every Pokemon aren't born strong unless you raise them." Lucinda answered Bede, who wasn't that amused. Shrugging his shoulders, telling Lucinda that he doesn't care.

"If you keep this up, you'll have nothing but weaker Pokemon in your team!" Bede insults Lucinda, causes her to get annoyed. "Can't believe that the Chairman endorsed a weak Trainer like you. Now will you excuse me, I'll be leaving." Bede scoffed, searching for more Wishing Stars before heading to Motostoke.

"Guess there aren't any Wishing Stars in this area, I'll have to check the Wild Area then. Maybe I should catch some Pokemon, before the Opening Ceremony." Bede decided to check several parts of the Wild Area, hoping there's more Wishing Stars and rare Pokemon to catch.

What Bede didn't know was he also needed to find seven Wishing Gems. However, not even the Chairman nor Oleana were aware that these were the final requirements, to awaken the Darkest Day. "What a baby, can't believe all her team is Baby Pokemon. I hope I don't see Lila, her love for Poison Pokemon makes me sick!" Bede scoffed, hopes he didn't encounter his younger sister.

"The only thing dirty was his attitude. But at least catching my first Pokemon made me gained confidence." Lucinda reveals that she's always been scared, of going on a Pokemon Journey. But when she learns that Leon became Champion at the age of 10, this motivates the yellow-haired girl! Her other goal was to become braver and gain confidence. "Don't worry Pichu, I know you'll become stronger one day." Lucinda held her Heal Ball, containing her newly caught Pichu.

Although the color pink looks cute, Lucinda prefers wearing yellow. It was also her favorite color, along with Electric-type. Suddenly Lucinda saw an older girl with a Yamper, had a heated argument with an elderly woman with a cane and lab coat. Lucinda assumes that they're related based on their heated argument.

"Can't believe gran, said I'm too irresponsible in my life!" Sonia pouted, fidgeting her hair and head back to her grandmother's laboratory at Wedgehurst, along with her Yamper. But before that, Sonia decided to check out a bakery owned by Lucinda's parents; located at Wedgehurst.

Sonia heard that one of the owners own every form of Alcremies, including seven shiny variants! "Come on Yamper, if we get there early, we can try those sweets made from shiny Alcremies." Sonia learns that whipped cream produced by a shiny Alcremie has a mysterious, but authentic flavor! But they get sold out immediately due to their popularity!

"That girl is very stylish but very rebellious..." Lucinda awed, watches Sonia and Yamper passed by. Lucinda picked up her Togepi and decided to head back to Wedgehurst.

"Come on Togepi, let's go home and rest up! Tomorrow the Champion is coming to Wedgehurst." Lucinda couldn't wait to see Leon and his Charizard in person.

* * *

_Wedgehurst, Boutique Shop_

_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Bright Days_

"Thanks for companying us Allie, it means a lot to me." Hannah along with Diane, Crystal, and their Pokemon was companied by 7-year-old Allie; a dedicated fan and sworn sister to her beloved Big Sis, along with Cleffa.

After Allie heard that her beloved Big Sis has a new friend, she and Cleffa volunteered to come as entourage! When Allie and Cleffa first met Crystal, she insists that the white-haired girl should also meet her friends and classmates. Like Allie, Timmy and the others are close friends with Hannah and dedicated fans to their number one hero. Hannah, Diane, Crystal, Allie, and the Pokemon had arrived at Wedgehurst. The first thing to do was to visit the boutique shop, and then have lunch at Thunder Burger. After they entered the boutique shop, the girls and their Pokemon noticed that there's a huge discount on every item of clothing and accessories!

"Anything for you big sis Hannah! When I heard you need an entourage, Cleffa and I happily volunteered!" Allie grinned, holding her Cleffa close and happily interacted with Crystal. "You must be Crystal! Big Sis Hannah told me a lot about you." Allie found Crystal both beautiful and amazing at the same time. Allie was also amazed that Crystal survived on her own, at a very young age.

"You must be Allie, it's nice to meet you too." Crystal smiles at the little girl, while Hannah was holding her Snom. "Hannah told me that she has fans of her own. I'm excited to meet them."

The more Crystal smiles, the closer her Snom was evolving. Even Diane was glad that Crystal's slowly interacting with new people. Snom likes being held by Hannah, a few people that she could trust.

"It's not too much though, but Allie and her friends aren't just my fans! They're like a family to me!" Hearing this made Allie and Cleffa cried with anime tears. The little girl told Hannah, that she's the best big sister in the entire universe!

"Big Sis Hannah, this is why you're the greatest leader!" Little Allie and Cleffa praised Hannah.

"By the way Allie, why are you wearing Leon's cap?" Diane noticed that Allie's wearing Leon's special cap, that's given by his father.

"It's my lucky cap, I'm sure Leon won't mind." Diane wasn't sure about that, she remembers how irritated Leon was towards Allie. Leon had once told Diane that he's glad to have a younger brother, rather than a sister. The Galarian Champion admits that Allie always gave him a huge headache, drove him nuts.

"Ne, ne, Crystal, Big Sis Hannah also told me that you have an amazing singing voice! Wanna hear my singing voice?" Suddenly Cleffa, Hannah, Ziggy, and Diane gasped comically! Everyone in Postwick and Wedgehurst already knew how horrible Allie's singing was!

"Unfortunately, she doesn't need to hear it! Crystal why not you picked some clothes you like? It's on me." Diane covered Allie's mouth, told Crystal to pick any clothes she wants.

"But I hadn't started yet!"

"Nobody cares!" Hannah answered, refuses to hear Allie's atrocious singing, even little Cleffa agreed with the redhead.

"Meanies!" Allie pouted towards her Cleffa and the girls, while Crystal was checking on the latest outfits.

Hannah also wants to check some latest accessories as well. She asked her grandmother to watch Allie and the Pokemon. She handed Snom to Diane while checking the clothing section. Hannah was amazed at their latest style, suddenly daydreaming herself wearing new clothes for her future date. Does Hannah wonder if she'll ever find her Dream Destiny, just like her mother and grandmother? Then suddenly Hannah accidentally bumped into a girl with a Morpeko on her shoulder. Hannah accidentally fell on the floor, regained her senses, rubbing her head.

"Ouch! That's mega unexpected!" Hannah puts on her brown scally cap, she slowly opened her eyes and realizes that she accidentally bumped into a girl and her Morpeko! "Oh no! I'm really sorry that I bumped into you! I hadn't noticed it! I'm sorry!" Hannah blushes, she immediately got up and bow towards both the girl and her Morpeko; apologizes multiple times.

The girl that Hannah bumped into, wore a mix between punk and goth theme clothing. Hannah noticed that the girl wore a black jacket with matching boots and a chocker with metal details. She also wore a pink dress with triangular patterns and red hair ribbons. Hannah could also tell that this girl gave herself a haircut. The girl has her hair shaved on her left side with a ripped pattern, with an earring.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Marnie's Encounter Theme_

"It's fine, I also didn't notice where I'm going either." Marnie blushes, she too apologized towards Hannah; what surprised the redhead. Despite that Marnie dresses edgy and looks mean, Hannah learns that she's actually nice and sweet.

"Hey it's alright, you don't have to apologize or anything. That makes us even." Hannah giggles, causing Marnie to grew surprised but smile towards the redhead. "When I saw your hairstyle, it matches your hair ribbons." Hannah compliments towards Marnie, which made her blush a bit. This was the first time someone compliments her looks.

"Urara!" Marnie's Morpeko laughs happily, finding Hannah both stylish and funny.

"Thanks, I really like your bangs and red hair; it matches with your outfit." Marnie compliments Hannah, causes the redhead to blush. This was the first time someone compliments Hannah's hair bangs, aside from her father. Hannah watches Marnie left the boutique shop, with Morpeko riding on her Trainer's shoulders.

"She seems very nice, too bad I didn't ask her name." Hannah smiles at Marnie, hoping to see her again someday.

_Meanwhile..._

"It's strange Morpeko when I talked to that girl with red hair, I feel comfortable towards her." Marnie smiles to her Pokemon, planning to head towards the Wild Area, catching few Pokemon before the Opening Ceremony. "I hope we get to see her someday. Too bad I didn't ask her name though." Marnie was upset that she didn't get to asked Hannah's name, calling her the red-haired girl. She then went to Wedgehurst Station, heading to the Wild Area.

_Back to Hannah's group..._

_Insert Sun and Moon: Lillie's Theme Version 2_

After Hannah returns to her group, she was just in time to see Crystal's new outfit! Crystal came out of the dressing room, revealing the real her. An elbow-sleeved icy blue top with a white snowflake in the middle, beneath a white vest jacket and blue details. Paired with a two-layered miniskirt of a darker shade of icy blue with a bow on the left, icy blue and white peek-toe shoes, and white thigh high socks with light blue cuffs. Crystal now wears her Dynamax Band on her left hand.

"Wow Crystal you look amazing!" Hannah found Crystal both stylish and amazing!

"So this is the real her! She's more beautiful than my mom!" Allie added eyes were sparkling with interest.

"Cleffa, clef!" Cleffa agreed with her Trainer, along with the rest of the Pokemon.

"Do you like it? I picked these by myself, this is the real me." Crystal blushes at her Pokemon and new friends.

"Well you look amazing Crystal, this is a perfect outfit for our future adventures together." Hearing this from Hannah made Crystal blush. Traveling with Hannah across the Galar region? Despite that they've just met, Crystal was glad to meet Hannah as if it was a miracle.

Diane came back and bought each a sunglasses; red for Hannah, blue for Crystal, and pink for Allie. The girls thanked the older woman, for buying them wonderful clothes and accessories.

"This calls for a celebration at Thunder Burger, my treat!" Diane brought lots of coupons for both Pokemon and the girls, causing everyone but Crystal to cheer.

"After that, we should introduce my friends at Postwick, Big Sis Hannah also has a special song for us." Allie added, which made Crystal interested. She didn't know that Hannah could sing. "As a bonus, you could listen to my singing voice."

"No!" Hannah and Diane shouted in unison towards little Allie.

"Clef, clef." Allie's Cleffa agreed with both female trainers.

* * *

_Wedgehurst, Thunder Burger_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Tsubomi~Cure Blossom's Theme_

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone including the Pokemon were all eating every item ordered from the menu, thanks to Diane's coupons.

Hannah and her group were eating their lunch outside of Thunder Burger. Crystal was amazed that Hannah's grandmother could order every item on the menu, using simple coupons! She saw her Snom, Glaceon and her Lapras were enjoying delicious burgers and cries. Little Snom was nibbling some fries. Diane wasn't even kidding when she said Hannah's appetite was huge! She saw Hannah took a big bite of her cheeseburger, munched few chicken nuggets, grabbing several fries, ate a big scoop of ice cream, and washing it down with a large cola.

"Hop wasn't even kidding when he said that your appetite was huge!" Allie was amazed that Hannah quickly ate her food, without choking herself.

"What can you say? I just love food, especially sweets and chocolates!" Hannah grinned at Allie, took another huge bite of her burger.

"I prefer my burgers extra spicy than mild!" Diane pours lots of hot sauce in her burger, thinking it's not spicy enough.

"Amazing!" Crystal's eyes were wide, sparkling with fascination after taking a big bite of her burger.

Suddenly Crystal happily gorges all off her food; one by one! Crystal tried the fries smothered in gooey cheese, she loves how soft and crispy the chicken nuggets were. Crystal enjoys her large vanilla milkshake, drank it slowly, and washes it down with Oran Berry soda. Suddenly Crystal realized what she's doing, and immediately apologized for her behaviors.

"I'm so sorry! It's just the food in Thunder Burger is amazing." Crystal blushes, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's alright sweetie, today's your special day; eat as much as you want!" Diane assured the young girl that there's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Snom, Snom." Snom saw her Trainer was having a great time. Although it's new for Crystal, she's very comfortable with her new friends and Diane.

"Your Lapras looks cute when she eats!" Hannah gushes, gave a chocolate ice cream to the Transport Pokemon. Lapras happily licked the ice cream, causing Hannah to giggled. Suddenly Allie was surprised, causing Crystal to grow confused?

_Insert X&Y anime: Parfum Palace_

"Oh my goodness, it's Selena Kaguya!" Hannah happily shouted, watching Selena being companied by Sebastian; personal butler of the Kaguya Family. Alongside them was Felicity; Mr. Kaguya's special secretary.

"Who's Selena?" Hearing this from Crystal, caused both Hannah and Chloe to gasped comically! Even little Cleffa was shocked as well!

"What! Everyone in the Galar region knows who Selena and the Kaguya Family are!" Allie answered, watching Hannah took out her tablet.

"According to this article, Selena comes from the Kaguya Family; superior to Chairman Rose's company called Macro Cosmos. Which creates a huge rivalry!" For many generations; both Macro Cosmos and the Kaguya Family were the biggest rivals for many generations.

"Technically it's Chairman Rose's family and the Kaguya Family." Allie corrected her Big Sis before she could continue.

"Anyways, Selena has excellent grades in academics, holds international championship titles in archery, tea ceremonies, flower arrangements, piano, and tennis. She's called the Galarian Moon!" Hearing this made Crystal amazed, calling Selena a prodigy. "Her father's an astronomer, working on many business trips overseas. Her mother's a Doctor; both humans and Pokemon."

"She's also the first Galarian female surgeon." Diane added, drank her cup of lemonade, watching Selena being escorted by both Sebastian and Felicity. "The Kaguya Family owns a massive mansion; called the Kaguya Mansion; several feet away from Professor Magnolia's house. Unfortunately, nobody but special individuals such as Professor Magnolia and Nigel were allowed. Not even Champion Leon was allowed." Crystal was surprised to hear that, wondering who the Kaguya Family were?

According to Diane, the Kaguya Family is a powerful family in the Galar region. With a history spanning for many generations, being both economically powerful and extremely wealthy! The Kaguya Family's property comprises a thriving family business, several Grand Hotels and companies all over the Galar region, and a massive mansion in Route 2. The Kaguya Family has funded several research projects, created huge rivalry towards both Macro Cosmos and Chairman Rose.

"Some people called them the Galarian Berlitz." Diane added, drank her lemonade.

"Who is the Berlitz?" Allie whispers to Hannah and Crystal.

"Beats me, but they do sound very rich and mysterious." Hannah answered.

_Meanwhile..._

While waiting for her father to pick her up, 12-year-old Selena turned her attention towards Hannah, Crystal, Allie, Diane, and their Pokemon. Selena couldn't help but found them an interesting group. She was holding her shiny Hatenna named Twinkle, given by her mother yesterday.

Selena has fair skin, long dark blue hair past the hips, with yellow hair clips shaped like a moon; on each side of her head and ultramarine eyes. Stray strands hang from each side of her face. She wears an indigo dress with a black belt with a silver crescent moon-shaped buckle. On top of her neck is a magenta ribbon with a silver brooch. She wears a pale purple long-sleeved blouse under the dress with a Dynamax Band on her left hand. She also wears indigo shoes with silver socks.

"Is something the matter Miss Selena?" Sebastian the butler was worried about his mistress.

"Oh it's just watching this girl with the red hair, and her friends interests me." Selena confessed, hoping to have a normal life. Watching Hannah and her friends having fun, made Selena wanted to experience what fun truly means. Her father Mr. Kaguya expects his daughter to become perfect; believed that there should be no flaws in the Kaguya Family! However, to Selena, there's no such thing as perfect individuals, everybody including the Pokemon has few flaws.

After working very hard, Selena finally received an Endorsement from Chairman Rose, eligible to participate in the Gym Challenge. Surprisingly, Mr. Kaguya approved his daughter receiving an Endorsement from his old rival. Although Selena has yet to interact with Hannah and her friends, the blue-haired girl wasn't sure why she's interested in them? Was it because they're having a normal life?

"If you want, Miss Selena, we could make arrangements with your father tomorrow. I'm sure Mr. Kaguya would approve." Felicity took out her pink Rotom Phone, calling her boss.

Selena learns that her father has huge respect towards Nigel; former Galarian Champion. She also learns that her father was endorsed by none other than Nigel himself! Calling the former Champion a legend, acknowledging his master's skills and abilities.

"Hatenna, hat?" Twinkle was also confused as well, why's her Trainer suddenly interested in meeting Hannah and her friends.

"I'm not sure Twinkle..."

* * *

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that loves to Fall in Love_

While waiting for Diane finishing her grocery shopping at Wedgehurst; Hannah, Crystal, Allie, and their Pokemon were sitting at the smaller hills; watching several Wooloos rolling down the cliffs. Allie noticed that her Big Sis was holding a gem-shaped like a star.

"It'll be cool to be friends with Selena Kaguya. Maybe the Kaguya Family owns either moon theme Pokemon or space theme Pokemon?" Hannah tries to figure out what Pokemon specializes in? She knows that majority members of Macro Cosmos, specialized in Steel-type Pokemon.

"So basically, Leon didn't remember meeting you, and yet you remembered him?" Allie learns that Hannah met Leon when her Big Sis was 5. However after Leon became the new Champion, he forgot about Hannah and broke his promise.

"Hai, but it's no big deal, Allie. It's common for young boys to forget often, at least that's what my mum said." Hannah remembered how angry and furious her mother was towards her father Kabu; always forget about their anniversary but not his training.

"Glad I'm not the only one, Hop told me that Leon always forgets auntie Margaret's birthday." Allie heard that Hop kept reminding his brother, not to forget their mother's birthday.

"But at least I get to see Leon tomorrow." Suddenly Hannah's cheeks turned pinkish, thinking about Leon. When Hannah was 5, she remembers that Leon had shorter purple hair and was holding his cap.

"By the way, Hop told me that Leon kept talking about you. How he couldn't wait to meet you in person." Suddenly Hannah stopped thinking, face turned dark red, blushing and steam coming out of her ears.

"When did that happened?!" This time steam came out off Hannah's head, her body felt warm and her heart couldn't stop pounding.

"I don't know, but Hop mentioned that Leon didn't deny liking you, mentioning that he enjoys listening to stories about you." The Champion likes Hannah?! The redhead wasn't sure what to say when suddenly Crystal saw something sparkling nearby.

"Don't worry Big Sis Hannah, love and like are two _different_ words!" Allie assures her Big Sis but saw Hannah still blushing with a deep red face. "Hop says that Leon likes you. He didn't say that the Champion loves you!"

"I'm glad you explain the differences, Allie." Hannah gave her a sheepishly smile, small sweat appearing on her forehead.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: I Will Become a Princess_

"Huh?" Suddenly Crystal, Allie Hannah, and their Pokemon saw a mysterious light blue object sparkling on the ground, nearby the hills where several Wooloos were rolling.

"Wonder what that could be?" Hannah, Crystal, and Allie walked towards the mysterious blue object, took a closer look. "A blue gem? Is it a zircon or a topaz?" Crystal picked up the light blue gemstone, examines it closer. She knows that it's not sapphire. Suddenly, Hannah remembered that it happened to her yesterday!

"What if that gem we found was fate? What if those gems we found choose their destined Trainers? Like Crystal and that blue gem were destined?" Hannah made a hypothesis, speculates that those mysterious gems have hidden powers within.

"What are talking about Big Sis Hannah? It made my head spin badly." Allie was confused, didn't get what her Big Sis was saying. Hannah took out the red gemstone from her vest pocket, showing it to her friends.

"Last night, I found this red gemstone on Route 1! The more I touched this gem, the more I believed that it has hidden powers." Crystal and Allie took a closer look at Hannah's red gemstone.

"Well, Hannah does have a point." Crystal agreed with the redhead, letting Lapras, Snom, and Glaceon touch her blue gemstone. But nothing happened? "Perhaps it only works during Pokemon Battles, just like Z-moves and Mega Evolution. But for now, let's not tell this to any adults but Diane. Not even too Chairman Rose." Unlike the majority of Galarian people, Crystal never trusted neither Chairman Rose nor Oleana; finding them too suspicious. She even turned down Rose's offer a few times, which surprises Oleana.

"What's Mega Evolution?" Allie whispers to Hannah.

"Not sure, but I heard that Charizard has two forms of Mega Evolution in certain regions." Hannah whispers back, wondering how Charizard looks like in its Mega form.

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu_

"I told you Chairman Rose is evil! The suit proves it all!" Allie and Cleffa turned to Hannah, suddenly became serious, thinking they were right the whole time!

"The Chairman's being _too_ generous and _too_ kind. Don't you find this suspicious, Big Sis Hannah? Cleffa and I do! It makes him terrifying!"

"Allie that's impossible, second didn't you say that Leon's a spy or something?" Hannah wonders where did Allie get those stuff from? She knows that Leon's not a spy. But will everyone in Galar believe in Allie's stories? There's no evidence to prove the little girl's theory.

"Big Sis Hannah, the Chairman's more important than the Champion. Second, why would Leonard be so submissive towards the Chairman?" Allie told Hannah a lot of reasons why Leon's working for the enemy. "Did you see his secretary? She's gorgeous and that's suspicious! She never smiles, that makes her devious and heinous!"

"You need to watch fewer cartoons, young lady. Now I know why Leon finds her annoying." Hannah sweat drops doubt that everyone would believe in Allie's stories.

"I don't think _submissive_ fits Leon's character. Although the Chairman's secretary does look suspicious, maybe it's her expression..." Hannah wasn't sure if the Chairman's secretary ever smiles in public? Many media and photos show Oleana's calm, serious, or emotionless expression, but not her smile.

* * *

_Postwick, Park, and Playground_

_Insert Suite Precure: Hibiki and Kanade_

After Diane finished grocery shopping, she along with the girls and their Pokemon traveled back home to Postwick. When they arrived at Hannah's house, they were surprised to see Holly, who had came back an hour ago. Holly was busy preparing dinner, Amary was watching her favorite cartoon series with Gossifleur, while Nigel was reading his newspaper. Diane helped her daughter cook dinner, reminding Holly about her pregnancy. Diane told Hannah, Crystal, and Allie to go play outside for a while. Ziggy happily jumped into Hannah's arms, Snom was on Crystal's shoulder, Cleffa's on top Allie's head. Next to them was Crystal's Glaceon.

After arriving at Postwick Park, Crystal tosses her Dive Ball, summoning her Lapras. Allie suddenly called out her friends and their Pokemon; playing at the playground in Postwick. Allie told her friends and classmates that Big Sis Hannah brought a new friend with her! She expects them all to behave. Crystal noticed that Hannah's dedicated fans weren't too huge nor too small, but they do own lots of Pokemon; both small and little!

"Everyone, this is Crystal! Crystal these are Timmy, Bobby, Kiki, Kelly, Jason, Cody, Henry, Andy, Berry, Cherry, and Sunny." Hannah introduced her little friends to Crystal, who's amazed that they own lots of Pokemon at a young age!

"Timmy's the one with glasses, Bobby wears a headband, Jason has a turquoise Rotom Phone and Rookidee, Kiki has braided ponytail, Kelly has medium straight hair, Cody wears his cap backward, Henry carries a tablet, Andy loves collecting League Cards, Cherry and Berry are twins. Cherry wears red and Berry wears pink, finally Sunny has orange clothing; she also has a Solrock." Hannah gave each description of her little friends too Crystal, telling her who they were and what Pokemon they owned.

"It's amazing that they all own many Pokemon, at a very young age." Crystal was impressed that a group of children own lots of Pokemon; under the age of 10. How did they afford many Poke Balls?

"We actually used one of Leon's credit cards to withdraw lots of money! We bought lots of different Poke Balls, healing items, snacks, and caught many Pokemon!" Allie told Crystal in a cheeky grin, how they got Leon's credit card. It turns out, Cody's Impidimp secretly stole it, while the Champion was working out at the Gym in Motostoke. "Leon doesn't know, what an idiot!"

"Unfortunately two weeks later, auntie Margaret immediately found out and confiscated Leon's credit card." Sunny sighed, remembering that time when Margaret was disappointed towards them, for using her older son's credit card. Sunny glares at Andy and Pancham.

"Sorry you guys, but auntie Margaret was suspicious when she saw Leon's name on his credit card." Andy apologized a few times, knowing that he's terrible at lying and couldn't keep a secret.

Margaret even told them that she's keeping it until her son Leon returns. Hop wanted to use his brother's credit card, but his mother said no!

"Big Sis Hannah look! Timmy and I found a kitty, we called her Stelly." Bobby shows Hannah his newly caught Stunky, mistaken her as a cat. Stelly even got along with Chewy the Chewtle.

"Bobby, Stelly's a Skunk Pokemon, not a kitty, I've told you many timed already." Timmy sighed, kept reminding his friend that Stelly's _not_ a kitty.

"Golly, while you and Big Sis Hannah were shopping, we were discussing what we should name our movies." Jason explains both Allie and Hannah what his friends and their Pokemon were doing, with Rookidee on his shoulder.

Jason's greatest dream was making movies someday, hoping everyone across the world would watch it. Jason also has his own channel on GoTube, despite his channel's not popular. Although, his older brother Tyson and his father Mason; who's a League Staff for Macro Cosmos watched Jason's videos. Mason always watches his son's videos during his break time from work.

"It'll be cool if Big Sis Hannah appears in your videos, Jason!" Andy suggested, with his Pancham agreeing with him.

"Imagine if Jason's videos surpass Macro Cosmos channel on GoTube after Big Sis Hannah appears?" Kiki and her Pokemon; Super Size Pumpkaboo and Spritzee were imagining what it'll be like if Hannah appears on Jason's videos.

"Many people will change their favorites, but not us! Big Sis Hannah's not just our number one big sister, she's our number one hero! She's a genius!" Kelly calls Hannah her savior, with her Mawile and Dewpider agreeing with her.

"Mawile stop playing with the Miracle Wand, its not a toy!" Kelly comically snapped at her Mawile, reminding her many times that Miracle Wands aren't toys to play with!

"Speaking of songs, I have one!" Suddenly Allie, her friends, and their Pokemon were excited to hear Hannah sings a song. They all gathered around, listening to Hannah's beautiful singing. "This one is to dedicate my new friend Crystal and her Pokemon.

"Ara?" Hearing this from Hannah made Crystal blush. Despite that they've just met, the white-haired girl was also eager to listen to Hannah's song. Little Ziggy was wagging her tail, couldn't wait to hear Hannah's singing.

"I'd love to sing with you, Big Sis Hannah!" Allie happily volunteered.

"No!" Everyone but Hannah and Crystal shouted in unison.

"Allie you can play the xylophone, Berry, and Cherry will do the tambourine, and the rest of us will do the clapping and vocals." Timmy suggested, handing out the instruments to Allie and the twins.

"Hai! Go, go, Big Sis Hannah!" Allie made a big huge grin, cheering for Hannah along with her friends and their Pokemon.

Hannah took a deep breath, gazing at the smiling Crystal holding her Snom before she starts singing.

_Insert Precure Dream Stars!: Cherry Blossom MISSION~Pretty Cure Relation~_

_The most enchanting miracle of all time makes the words bloom into flowers! It is the pink cherry blossom's mission! One hundred flowers are luxurious and gorgeous. It's the Pretty Cure selection!_

As Hannah sang, Allie and the twins played their respective instruments. Timmy and the others clapped and did the vocals. The Pokemon happily joined Hannah's singing including several wild Pokemon. Little did Hannah know, Hop's blue Rotom Phone happily recorded her song for fun, and posting it on GoTube.

_Here or there you may get hurt and then feel timid... however. Don't leave your dear friends crying all alone so instead Go! Go! Go! (Go go go). Before your feelings are hurt, forget about being a maiden and run off. To open up the door into the unknown!_

While Hannah danced, several Skwovets and Wooloos joined along. Across the park and playground, Hop was inside his bedroom watching the exhibition match on television. While waiting for his brother's battle to begin, he suddenly heard a singing voice? Hop was curious, opening his window, surprised that Hannah's singing!

_The weeping cherry blossom tree gently reflects itself in the mirror. I don't want to lose to that powerful wind. There is no such thing as spare energy, just full power. Let's all go out there and do our very best!_

Hop was watching Hannah's singing and dancing with the Pokemon. This was the first time he heard his mate singing. Hop wonders why Hannah kept it a secret? Even his Wooloo was curious as well.

_Shining ever so brightly is the prepared warrior with amazing scars. Even if there are some tears streaming down your face, there is still a smile of joy to be seen right there. The most enchanting miracle of all time, is being at ease as you are all united. It's the Pretty Cure relation!_

While Hannah's song was being recorded by Hop's blue Rotom Phone, a lot of people across Galar were watching it on GoTube! Sonia, Yamper, and her grandparents found Hannah adorable singing with the Pokemon. Watching a Rookidee landed on Hannah's hand, along with several Butterfrees dancing around.

_I cannot just hide behind someone else's back to disappear because the only way to be more powerful with you is to Go! Go! Go! (Go go go). The strength of this fist that holds on tight is the proof of my determination. Once you release, let's get going! I noticed that someone is full of hope despite what is happening now. The color is different but so beautiful. We will come together to become one at all these amazing different speeds in this moment of time!_

Several Gym Leaders were watching this on GoTube as well! Milo finds Hannah adorable singing with several Wooloos. Nessa gushes towards the redhead; finding her adorable when she sings. Piers listens too Hannah's singing, suddenly motivated the Dark-type Gym Leader to write new songs for his upcoming concert!

While preparing for his exhibition match, Raihan was watching Hannah's song on his Rotom Phone; finally gets to see how she looks. So this was the girl that his rival couldn't stop thinking about! Raihan finds Hannah very beautiful and cute at the same time, couldn't wait to see how Leon reacts when they become love rivals.

_Shining ever so brightly is a small promise that we made that day. Even the flowers will overcome the intensifying storm because your friend is right there with you. The most enchanting miracle of all time, is when you take a step forward, then a hundred more. It's a Pretty Cure relation._

The more Hannah sang, the more Crystal kept thinking about her friend. Although they've just met, its as if they've been best friends for a long time. But why was Crystal suddenly thinking about her older brother Gordie?

_For every life a flower will wilt but then once again blossom fully. Today will proceed tomorrow. As you and I together will forever hold hands tight. Let's all blossom like a pink cherry blossom!_

Both Marnie and her Morpeko found Hannah amazing when she sang, hoping to see her again. Bede however wasn't amused, finding Hannah ridiculous; thinking she's making a fool out of herself!

"I hope she doesn't get endorsed by the chairman! Her red hair makes me sick!" Bede finds Hannah's hair disgusting, thinking that it makes her ugly.

_If we are shining ever so brightly, it is a sign of courageous hearts. Even if there is a shining light, someone you will grow to love will soon be born in the future. Shining ever so brightly is the prepared warrior with amazing scars. Even if there are some tears streaming down your face, there is still a smile of joy to be seen right there. The most enchanting miracle of all time. One hundred flowers are luxurious and gorgeous, courageous and intense, lively and vigorous. Let's be at ease as we are united because it's the Pretty Cure relation!_

Everyone including Crystal and Hop who's inside his house was all clapping for Hannah. Suddenly Hop realized that he had missed his brother's exhibition match against Raihan! The worse part, he had forgotten to record it!

"Aww, man! Can't believe I missed Lee's exhibition match!" Hop cried, being too distracted towards Hannah's elegant voice. But suddenly, Hop stopped crying and grinned. "At least I get to hear Hannah's singing. I'm surprised she never sang in front of me." Hop wonders why Hannah only sang to Allie and her friends.

"At least I can watch it on GoTube to make it up, can't wait to tell Lee about Hannah's singing." Hop made a huge wide grin, couldn't wait to tell an interesting story to his older brother. Hop's Rotom Phone appeared on his desk, without its owner noticing, already recorded Hannah's singing before sending it to Leon through GoTube. "Wonder what's a Pretty Cure?"

* * *

_Hannah's House_

After arriving home, Allie's grandmother happily allows her granddaughter, to stay over at Hannah's house for a sleepover. The whole family and Crystal were having dinner made by both Hannah's mother and grandmother. Watching Hannah having so much fun with her family, made Crystal thinks about hers. She wonders how her family was doing in Circhester? Crystal saw her Snom, Glaceon, and Lapras were enjoying a delicious home-cooked meal.

"What's wrong?" Hannah noticed that Crystal hadn't touched any food on her plate.

"I'm just thinking about what to do tomorrow." Crystal lies didn't want Hannah too grew worried about her. Unaware that the redhead already knew about her past from Diane.

"Oh okay." Hannah could tell that Crystal's thinking about her family but decided not to pressure her.

"Tomorrow Hop and I will be picking up Leon tomorrow, you can come if you." Hannah smiles at Crystal, causing her to blush.

"I don't mind Hannah, I'd like to see this Leon person." Crystal smiles finally ate her dinner.

"After dinner, Crystal wanna hear me sing?" Allie asked her new friend.

"Nobody wants to hear it!" Diane comically snapped, rejecting Allie's offer, causing the little girl to pout.

"Meanies..." Even Cleffa didn't want to hear Allie's atrocious singing.

Although, Hannah admits she wishes to have dinner at Motostoke, with her father Kabu. Hannah revealed to Crystal that her parents weren't divorced; her father Kabu was too busy with his Gym duties, her mother Holly always visits him, bringing him lunch. While her grandparents watch both the redhead and Amary. Crystal learns that Hannah was born at Motostoke, and moved to Postwick when she just turned 5. Little did Hannah know, her grandfather was gazing both her and Amary. Nigel wasn't sure if they were ready but has less than a year left. No, according to the Doctors, he has less than a month left before the Opening Ceremony begins at Motostoke...

_Hannah's Bedroom..._

_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Friendship is Magical_

"Today was the best day Snom, I hadn't done this for such a long time." Crystal was laying down on Hannah's bed, petting her Snom and watching Ziggy, Cleffa, and Glaceon sleeping around her Lapras.

The white-haired girl admits that today everything was new to her. It'll take a while for Crystal to get used to her new friends. Although she's still antisocial towards many individuals, Crystal felt comfortable around certain people such as Hannah and Diane. She saw Hannah brushing her long red hair, and was very excited to receive her Starter Pokemon tomorrow.

"You know Hannah if I hadn't met you; I would still isolate myself." Crystal thanking Hannah for saving her, and showed her what fun and friendship means. For Crystal, she's still learning about her surroundings. The young girl still hadn't decided whether or not she'll participate in the Gym Challenge?

"I'm glad my mom lets you stay at our place. I know that she and Melony are close friends, but how would your mom react when she learns that you're alive?" Hannah reminds Crystal that the media and news assumed Crystal's dead, and her body wasn't found.

"I'm not sure Hannah." Crystal answered, petting her Snom more. "Miss Diane told me that Gordie still believes that I'm alive. My mother, however, moved on and raising triplet boys. While Jade is still Jade, I guess..." Crystal didn't mind though.

She told Hannah that when she was 8-9, she was at Wyndon buying food for her Pokemon when suddenly she saw her mother, Gordie, and Jade! Crystal was scared, hiding behind the walls, gazing at her family. She found out that her mother recently gave birth too triplet boys. Crystal saw how happy her mother was. Crystal wasn't angry nor sad but was glad to see her mother had found her happiness.

"After that, I dyed my hair pure white and gave myself an icy blue streaks." Hannah was impressed that Crystal learns to dye her hair, at a young age! "My Pokemon are my true family, they never left me by my side. Some things are meant to be forgotten." Hearing this made Hannah grew concerned about Crystal.

"Crystal..." Hannah spoke her name softly, then suddenly remembered something! "If your mum gave birth to triplets, then what about your dad? Does he specializes in Rock-type Pokemon, like your brother?" Before Crystal could answer Hannah's question, suddenly Allie barged in; holding her light pink Rotom Phone.

"Big Sis Hannah, you're on the GoTube video!" Allie happily showed her beloved Big Sis her Rotom Phone, which shows Hannah singing the same song to Crystal a few hours ago.

"Eehh?!" Hannah comically gasped with eyes widened as plates, causing the Pokemon awake from her scream. Hannah saw the number of viewers watching her sang on GoTube. "That's mega unexpected!" Hannah wasn't sure what to say, everyone including the Champion and Chairman is watching this right now on GoTube.

"Is it a good thing?" Allie assumes it's a compliment.

"Absolutely not!" Hannah shouted, covering her face, and embarrassed that a lot of people were watching this.

"But you were fine singing in front of Timmy and the others?" Allie points out, causing Hannah to squint at the little girl; eyes turning into small black dots.

"That's because it's a very small group, Allie! But on GoTube, it's international! Billions of viewers are watching this! I'm ashamed!" Hannah lay down on the floor, covered in anime tears. Although Hannah's the best singer, she prefers singing in front of a small group, _not_ a stadium filled spectators!

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

_Hannah's House, living room_

_Insert X&Y Anime: Route 8_

"A Rotom Phone! That's mega unexpected!" Hannah's eyes widened with joy, always wanted a Rotom Phone badly.

"Well since today you'll be starting your Pokemon Journey, your father and I agreed you'll need this for your upcoming adventures." Holly handed her daughter a dark red Rotom Phone. "I also noticed that your old smartphone had gotten dirtier."

"Thanks, mum you're the best!" Hannah grins at her mother, carefully hugging the red-haired woman who's recently pregnant. "Rotom, I hope we'll become best friends." Hannah happily gazes at her new Rotom Phone.

"Bzzzrt!" Rotom happily accepts Hannah as it's owner, landing on her hand. She then checked on her new Rotom Phone and saw lots of different apps, including Zwitter and GoTube!

"Although they're waterproof, Rotom Phones can be quite mischievous whenever they're owners aren't looking! Just be careful Hannah." Holly warns her daughter, she also showed Hannah that the Rotom Phone records it's owner's identification.

Holly presses the identification app on her daughter's Rotom Phone; shows an image of Hannah. According to Holly, everyone in the Galar region could tell which Rotom Phone belongs to their owners' based on the identification app. It also comes in varieties of different colors.

"This is amazing! Hopefully, I can receive my first Pokemon today!" Hannah grinned, hoping that she'll finally have a Scorbunny as a starter Pokemon.

Hannah enters the living room and saw the Pokemon and the girls sat on the couch. Diane brought a plate of cookies and four cups of tea for the girls. Holly's Kantonian Vulpix was sleeping on her mini bed. Hannah happily showed Amary, Crystal, and Allie her brand new Rotom Phone.

"That's amazing Hannah!" Amary found her older sister lucky too received her Rotom Phone from their parents.

"I know, let's watch the exhibition match on GoTube!" Allie suggested, holding her Cleffa.

"That fast?" Crystal was surprised that the video was quickly uploaded on GoTube.

Hannah and the girls, along with their Pokemon all sat on the couch, having cookies and tea. Hannah turned on her Rotom Phone, pressing the GoTube app. To their surprise, the exhibition match between Leon and Raihan was uploaded! Hannah then pressed the video and played it.

"This is exciting! I heard both Leon and Raihan Gigantamax their respective Pokemon!" Amary gushes, couldn't wait to watch Duraludon and Charizard battle in their Gigantamax forms. Even Crystal was curious, wondering if Leon's really the undefeated Champion?

"The exhibition match is about to start!" Hannah shushed the girls, watching the video. Suddenly the video was on; shows Chairman Rose preparing to make a huge speech to every spectators and fans at Wyndon Stadium!

* * *

_Omake: Becoming Love Rivals..._

"Chloe, can I ask you something?" Raihan was inside Chloe's bedroom, watching his cousin packing her clothes and items for her upcoming Pokemon Journey.

"No!" Chloe answered, finished packing all her skincare products, but Raihan ignored her answer anyways.

"Well, it's about Leon, talking to his little brother about a cute girl from Postwick. I heard she's Kabu's daughter." Raihan blushes, he told Chloe how he secretly eavesdropped his rival's conversation with Hop at the boy's locker room. "If you're friends with that girl, you wouldn't mind if I fall in love with her right?" Raihan saw Chloe finished packing all her jewelry, turning her attention towards him.

"If it's for your selfies and pretending to love her, then yes! But if you truly love her, then go for it. But I won't be surprised if Leon also loves that girl." Chloe shrugged her shoulders, packing lots of varieties of Poke Balls. "If she sleeps with you, she should know how much you snore loudly in bed Rairai." Chloe teases her cousin, causing Raihan to grow annoyed by that nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me Rairai!" Raihan shouted at Chloe, hates being called by that nickname.

"Rai you have a lot to learn about women. Unlike Pokemon battles, women can be quite unpredictable and difficult to read, I'd be very cautious if I were you." Raihan nodded his head, listening to Chloe's advice about girls. Chloe also told him that relationships are meant to be slow, not rushed!

"I can't wait to see this Hannah girl in person! I heard that she's very beautiful with red hair." Raihan smirks, wondering what it's like meeting Hannah. "I'm sure my rival Leon won't mind if I date Hannah first before I could confess my feelings towards her." Raihan was curious, wondering how Leon would react by this?

Lately, Leon noticed that Raihan was acting very calm and relaxed, whenever his brother kept talking about Hannah. The Galarian Champion was unaware that Raihan had eavesdropped his conversation with Hop, every time the topic about Hannah popped up. Leon was also unaware that he and Raihan would later become love rivals; compete for Hannah's affection. Even love can be a huge competition in the Galar region, more common than Kalos; the region of love and romance.

_Meanwhile_

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Kanata's Melody ~violin solo~_

"Hannah..." Leon was at his bedroom at a hotel in Wyndon, watching Hannah's song on the Rotom Phone through. The Galarian Champion was impressed that the redhead has a lovely voice, happily gazes at her. Leon finds Hannah very beautiful, her gorgeous outfit, her elegant long red hair, and the way she sang. Suddenly Leon's heartfelt warm, couldn't stop thinking about Hannah.

"You know Charizard, Hop told me that Hannah only sang to Allie and her friends, but nobody else." Leon wasn't sure why he still couldn't stop thinking about Hannah? "Hannah reminds me of that little girl I met, when I first started my journey, what was her name again?" Leon tries to figure out who that little girl was, causing Charizard to sighed.

Charizard already knew that little girl his Trainer mentioned was Hannah. But unfortunately, Leon still has no idea that both Hannah and the little girl were the same people! If only Leon knew sooner. Leon was surprised that the majority of people watching on GoTube, liked Hannah's song! But suddenly, the Galarian Champion saw only one dislike on the video.

"Huh? That's strange, wonder why anyone would dislike this video?" Both Leon and Charizard turned to each other, wondering why would anyone dislike Hannah's singing.

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon and Lapras were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna, and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in a yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. On the background; Togetic, Pikachu and Yamper dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_Woah! I didn't expect this chapter to belong! The chapter ends with the girls watching the exhibition match on GoTube. The more I keep writing suspenseful, drama, action, and conflicts; the more I enjoyed it. I wonder if Chairman Rose was inspired by George Kurai from Hugtto Precure? Even the Pokemon Company are huge fans of Precure. The more I played Sword and Shield, the more I noticed that it shares lots of Hugtto Precure elements._**

**_The next episode features Hop and Hannah finally receiving their starter Pokemon! But before that, the duo meets Lucinda at Wedgehurst, while picking up Leon. Hannah meets Selena and her family. When Mr. Kaguya challenges Hannah on a one on three battle, at the Kaguya Mansion; using Leon's Charizard against his Pokemon! The problem was Charizard belongs to Leon and Hannah doesn't know how the Champion battles with his Pokemon. Make matters worse, Hop and Leon are at Postwick waiting for Hannah! This setup and foreshadows Hannah's first battle with Hop. Suddenly Charizard has Gigantamax during a battle against Mr. Kaguya!_**

**_Hannah and Crystal are meant to be opposites. Crystal's serious, calm and cool. All of Crystal's Pokemon have a Serious Nature to reflect her personality. Gordie's relationship with Crystal was inspired by Natsuo and Toya from My Hero Academia. I still believe that Dabi and Toya Todoroki are the same people._**

**Originally Lucinda's color scheme was going to be pink, but after I saw how adorable Yellow Cures such as Lemonade, Custard, and Peace were; I decided that yellow fits perfectly. Lucinda likes pink, her number one favorite color is Yellow and electric type Pokemon is her favorite. Lucinda's Togepi battles were to distinguish Misty's Togepi from the anime. Her Pokemon will evolve soon before the first Gym Battle. But they won't evolve into their final evolutions until reaching to Kabu's Gym.**

**Fun fact about Chloe, in the English version she always calls Raihan "Rairai" whenever she's pranking him or teasing him. But Raihan hates being called Rairai. Well in the Japanese version, Chloe calls him Kiba-manu. The word is short for manuke; means blockheads, moron, and dunce in Japan. Chloe calls Raihan "Rai" in the English version, in the Japanese version she calls him onii-chan despite that they're cousins.**

**The reason why both Hannah and Selena own a shiny Nickit and Hatenna was to distinguish them from Team Yell's Nickit and Bede's Hatenna. From the ending, Crystal's Snom along with Lucinda's Togepi and Pichu will evolve very soon due to their high friendship with their Trainers.**

**Crystal being fascinated by trying new cuisines and food was inspired by Ruru Amour; an android from Hugtto Precure. In my story, the Alolan stone is a special item that causes certain Kantonian Pokemon to evolve into their Alolan evolutions; outside of the Alola region.**

**Chloe will meet them at the entrance to the Wild Area. The ending will change when the girls arrived at the Wild Area. Next episode Lila will debut.**

**Leave a review and ask any questions through PM message.**


	3. An Unexpected Battle!

_**In the last episode, the girls and their Pokemon were watching Leon's exhibition match at Hannah's house! In this episode, Hannah and Hop were picking up Leon at Wedgehurst, they'll finally meet the Starters! Hannah finally meets Leon in person! Hannah meets Lucinda and Selena at Wedgehurst. But suddenly Mr. Kaguya challenges Hannah to a one on three battle! Just how strong Mr. Kaguya was?!**__** Hannah battling against Mr. Kaguya using Leon's Charizard! But has no clue how Leon battled! What will you do Hannah?! **__**Make matters worse, Hop and Leon were waiting for Hannah at Postwick! Suddenly Charizard had Gigantamax during a battle against Mr. Kaguya's without a Dynamax Band!**_

_**This is a must see episode! This foreshadows Hannah's battle against Hop and Chairman Rose. Crystal's official battle theme for this story is "Cure Moonlight's Theme" from Heartcatch Precure.**_

_** These battle-style chapters can be complicated. This is the longest chapter! I apologized if it's too long, but it's a must read episode! It's split into two parts! The next part will be Hannah finally receives her starter.**_

_**Enjoy the first part of this episode! Ask me any questions through PM messagin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 3 Part 1: Love at first Sight! An Unexpected Battle!_

_Wyndon, Wyndon Stadium_

Everyone in the Wyndon Stadium, including fans of both Champion Leon and Dragon Master Raihan were cheering wild! From Galar to many different regions; many spectators across the world came to the exhibition match, watching the greatest battle ever! Fireworks in many different colors, bursting through the night sky! The spectators were cheering for passion and excitement, watching a man in a suit waving at many audience in the stadium.

"Welcome, one and all! Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon!" A man named Rose who's both President of Macro Cosmos and Chairman of the Galar Pokemon League, greeted every spectators in the Wyndon Stadium.

"Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place, with thriving nature...beautiful cities, and many Pokemon with which we share our lives!"

As Chairman Rose made a brief explanation, suddenly the big screen in the Wyndon Stadium, changed to the map of the entire Galar region! The whole spectators cheered wildly as the Chairman continues making his speech.

"As you know, our society is able to thrive...thanks to help from these mysterious creatures that we call Pokemon." Chairman Rose held a Poke Ball in his hand, tossing it in the air and released a small miniature baby elephant called a Cufant; the Copperderm Pokemon. This Cufant was also special too Chairman Rose, once belonged to his late wife Violet.

"Yes, Pokemon are all around us-in the sea, in the sky, and even with us in our towns!" Suddenly several flocks of Pidoves flew in the night sky, passing the Wyndon Stadium.

The spectators continued cheering with more passion, bursting with lots of energy and excitement; watching the Chairman continues making a brief speech on Pokemon.

"And those of us who choose to raise and train Pokemon to do battle and compete...we call Pokemon Trainers! Chairman Rose was holding a Poke Ball, continued speaking and encourages every spectators too grow wild!

The Chairman watched every spectators; both people and Pokemon were cheering wildly in the Wyndon Stadium! They're both excited about the speech made by Chairman Rose, and the upcoming match between Champion Leon and Gym Leader Raihan of Hammerlocke.

"Oh! But I'm getting carried away. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rose, and it is a pleasure to be here." The Chairman introduced himself to the cheering spectators, before he continued speaking. "Now turn your gaze to the Galar region's greatest Pokemon Trainer, your undefeated Champion...It's time for Champion Leon's exhibition match!"

Suddenly lots of smoke and small bits of fireworks bursting from the ground, through the battlefield of Wyndon Stadium! Revealing none other than Leon the Galarian Champion, next to him was his most trusted partner Pokemon Charizard! Everyone including the fans were screaming with lots of passion and excitement, watching Leon and his Charizard appeared.

"It's Leon!"

"Go get him Champion!"

"Beat him good Champion!"

As many fans cheering for the Galarian Champion, Leon gaze at both spectators and his fans and did his signature Charizard Pose! Everyone cheered for both Leon and his Charizard, with their Charizard Pose. The entire spectators of Wyndon Stadium were then watching the Galarian Champion, faces against his greatest rival, Dragon Master Raihan! Next to Raihan, was his most trusted partner Pokemon; Duraludon! Just like Leon's Charizard, Raihan's Duraludon can also Gigantamax!

"Exhibition or not, Leon, your pristine record is about to end-when I beat you here today!" Raihan sounds determined and serious, hoping this time he'll finally defeat his eternal rival, with the help of his Duraludon!

"You know I don't lose battles, Raihan!" Leon answered back to his rival, sounds very confident that he won't lose, even though he had defeated Raihan several times. "Charizard! Dynamax!" Leon commands the Flame Pokemon to Gigantamax!

Suddenly Charizard roared, causing his body too be surrounded in a firery red and orange aura! The whole stadium gasped, stunned, surprised and amazed, watching Charizard continued growing and surrounded with lots of fire all over it's body! Finally, Charizard transformed into it's Gigantamax form, roared loudly in front of the cheering spectators!

* * *

_Postwick_

"Meeeh!" Wooloo shook his head, before following his Trainer Hop heading towards Hannah's house.

Hop passed by the Family Restaurant owned by Hannah's family, happily climbing the stairs made of stones, until he reached to Hannah's house. Hop couldn't wait too visit his childhood friend, who's also like a little sister to him.

"I hope this time Hannah doesn't overslept again." Hop grinned at Wooloo, told his Pokemon about the time when Hannah always overslept, and was late too school many times. Hop admits that it was very funny, watching Hannah got in trouble for coming late to class many times.

"Can't wait too watch Lee interact with Hannah. I've always wanted a little sister Wooloo." Hop made a huge grin, couldn't wait too tease his older brother for liking Hannah. The young Trainer was one of the few, fully aware that Leon likes Hannah. But it's too bad Leon still doesn't have a clue about it though.

_Hannah's House_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Tsubomi~Cure Blossom's Theme_

While watching the exhibition match through Hannah's Rotom Phone, Crystal was surprised that Leon owns a Charizard that can Gigantamax. Hannah, Allie, Amary and the Pokemon were amazed watching Raihan's Duraludon Gigantamax! Holly's Kantonian Vulpix yawned, curling up in a ball and slept in her small bed.

"So that's Leon! Never heard of him." Crystal answered honestly, causing Amary and Gossifleur to sweat drop. Amary was surprised that Crystal _never_ watches any Pokemon matches that Leon appeared on! Then again, her older sister Hannah never watched those either, except the matches from Nessa and their father Kabu.

"Long story short, Leon's the undefeated Champion but has a poor sense of directions. He always gets lost easily." Allie told Crystal about Leon's weaknesses, found this _too_ embarrassing. Even Bobby has a great sense of directions and can spell easily, despite that he's terrible at counting numbers.

"I see, that makes sense." Crystal smiles causing Amary to stare at her sister strangely.

"Hannah are you sure that Crystal was active? She's very antisocial." Amary whispers to her older sister, holding her Gossifleur. It's as if Crystal's was a different person, whenever she's interacting with others but Hannah, Allie and Diane.

"Crystal has a rough childhood, this is her first time watching the exhibition match." Hannah answered back to Amary, but before she could continue suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Hannah wonders, holding her Rotom Phone.

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter_

"Hello, hello!" The girls were surprised to see Hop enters the house, along with his Pokemon Wooloo. He then came to the living room and saw Hannah, Amary, Allie and Crystal were watching the Exhibition Match through the Rotom Phone.

"Morning Hop! Morning Wooloo!" Allie greeted both of them, holding her Cleffa.

"Hey Allie! Why are you wearing Lee's cap?" Hop greeted Allie but points at his brother's special cap, worn by the 7-year-old. Hop knows how Leon hates that Allie kept taking his things, without his permission.

"Oh that? That's my lucky cap! Auntie Margaret said I can have this. She said that Leon never wore any of his caps ever since he became Champion." Allie answered to the Champion's younger brother.

"I see, well that's understandable!" Hop grinned at Allie, couldn't wait too watch his brother's reaction. Leon loves collecting caps, but hates how his mother allows Allie to take one of his prized possessions! Watching Leon grew annoyed towards Allie, made Hop feel like a grown-up.

"Oh! That your flash new phone, Hannah?" Hop turned towards Hannah's attention, noticed that she got a Rotom Phone.

"Yup and it's brand new! Just got it today." Hannah grinned, shows Hop her dark red Rotom Phone. "It even shines like a ruby."

"Uh-huh! We're you watching Lee's exhibition match on It? But you can't cheer him on with your hands full!" Hop shook his head, he had recently found out that Hannah never watched Leon's matches.

"I'm only showing this to Crystal." Hannah answered, telling Hop why she's watching the Exhibition Match. Hop was surprised that Hannah made a new friend already?

"Who's Crystal?"

"The one who's holding a Snom and has white hair! She's Hannah's new friend!" Allie pointed towards Crystal, feeding few cookies to her Snom. Allie also told Hop that this was Crystal's first time watching the Exhibition Match.

"Hello Crystal, the name's Hop! I'm sure you're aware that the Champion happens to be my big bro!" Hop grinned towards Crystal, hoping to receive some praises.

"No, I did not." Crystal answered causing Hop to give her a strange look, with a small sweat on his head! Everyone in the Galar region knows that the Champion has a younger brother!

"Crystal's antisocial, she's comfortable talking to Hannah, Allie and grandma." Amary whispers to Hop, with Gossifleur nodding her head.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Hop sweat drop, turning his attention towards Hannah. "You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be his famous Charizard pose." Hop explains towards Hannah how to properly cheer for the Champion. Hannah nodded her head, understands why everyone in Wyndon Stadium did that.

"So that explains why everyone copied Leon's pose. That pose was originally called the Charmander Pose." Hannah whispers herself, remembering when she first met Leon, it's original name was the Charmander Pose until his starter evolved.

Then both Holly and Diane came to check and see how the girls were doing, but both women were surprised to see Hop and his Wooloo. They enter the living room and greeted them both. Even little Ziggy was happy to see Wooloo.

"Hop! Didn't expect to see you here today, dear. Isn't this the big day?" Holly noticed that Hop was very excited today. She heard from Margaret that Leon's coming home for a visit, and brought presents for both Hannah and Hop.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I came running over to get Hannah!" Hop grinned towards Holly, couldn't wait to see his brother. "Oh and congratulations with your pregnancy aunt Holly." Hop heard from Hannah that Holly's two weeks pregnant, and the baby expected to be born before the Champion Cup starts.

"Thank you dear." Holly smiles watching her mother lowers herself towards Hop's Wooloo.

"Look at you Wooloo, looking strong and healthy! I see somebody raised it well." Diane patted the Sheep Pokemon, received a snuggle in return.

"Meeeh!" Hop's Wooloo happily thanked Diane for the compliment.

"You know Hop, Amary could learn few things from you. I haven't seen her used her Gossifleur in a Pokemon Battle." Hearing this from her grandmother made Amary pouted.

"I did raised Gossifleur properly grandma."

"Raising is still not enough Amary! If you're going to evolve her into an Eldegoss, then you're going to have to battle few times before your Journey begins." Diane responds back at her youngest granddaughter.

"Thanks Ms. Diane, I've even made sure to give Wooloo few grooming, so that it's fleece won't grow too long." Hop explains how he took care of his Wooloo, when he suddenly saw the time! "Never mind watching the match now! I've got it recording at home anyway. I record all my brother's matches."

Hop also made sure that Allie doesn't recorded any of her favorite cartoon shows at his place. He remembered that it happened to Leon, and his brother was very furious torwards the little girl! "I don't mind if Allie does it to Lee, I find this very funny." Hop laughs, remembers how his mother prevents Leon from hurting Allie, reminding him that he's the Champion and a role model to many younger children in Galar.

"I won't be surprised if Leon gets lost again. Even a Preschooler knows how to get too Postwick." Amary shook her head, petting her Gossifleur.

"Come with me Hannah! He should be here any minute!"

"Oh, I'm coming already! After I wait for Crystal." Hannah wants Crystal to come along with them.

"It's okay Hannah, you go on without me." Hearing this from Crystal made the redhead surprised. Hop was also surprised that Crystal spoke to Hannah so casually!

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Hannah, I'll meet you at Wedgehurst soon." Crystal smiles towards Hannah, placing a hand on her shoulder. She also noticed that Hop was too impatient lately.

"Okay, just take your time." Hannah smiles at Crystal, couldn't wait to see the Champion.

"And Lee always brings presents when he visits, so I wouldn't forget that Bag if I were you!" Hop reminds Hannah to bring her Bag, so that she could carry any gifts that Leon brought. "Now I've got to run! See you at mine later!"

"Meeeh!"

Both Hop and Wooloo left the house, causing Crystal to grew confused? Wondering if this was Hop's daily routine.

"Does he do it often?" Crystal asked Hannah.

"Sigh too often." Hannah sighed, never knew how impatient and anxious Hop could be, whenever Leon's visiting Postwick. Even though she hadn't met the Champion in person.

"He's just like his brother. I remembered how excited Leon was when your grandfather brought the starters." Diane never forgets how Leon was very excited, receiving his starter Pokemon on his first Pokemon Journey.

"Hannah, don't forget to bring your hat! The weather gets unpredictable lately." Holly reminds her daughter, watches as Hannah went upstairs, grabbing both her hat and Bag.

"Hai!" Hannah answered, nodded her head.

After Hannah went up to her bedroom, she found both her Bag and brown scally cap; laying on the floor. She puts on her brand new red bag, before she wore her brown scally cap. Hannah checked herself on the mirror once more, finding herself stylish with her long red hair down, including magenta nail polish on her fingernails.

"Go, go, Hannah! Today's the day I finally meet Leon! I hope I'll finally receive my first Pokemon!" Hannah cheerfully smiles, eyes sparkling like rubies, excited to meet Leon the Galarian Champion! She exits her bedroom, went downstairs and gave kisses on the cheeks to both her mother and grandmother.

"Now don't you look stylish! Now hurry along, Hannah. Hop is waiting, isn't he? He's just like his brother." Diane compliments her granddaughter's appearance, found this very amusing how Hop shares few similarities like his brother.

"Don't forget too bring lots of Max Repels and Healing Items!" Holly reminds her daughter, getting ready to leave for work.

"No need too worry mum! I have lots of Max Repels in my Bag." Hannah assured her mother that she'll be alright, causing Holly to shook her head.

"When you told me not to worry, I worried the most." Holly smiles towards her daughter, hugging her gently and told her to be careful with dangerous Wild Pokemon.

* * *

_Postwick_

After saying goodbye to her mother, grandmother, Allie and Crystal; Hannah exits the door and fixes her outfit, adjusting her cap. She was surprised too see Hop happily waving at her. Hannah went down the stony stairs, until she reaches towards both Hop and his Wooloo.

"Hahaha! Have a look at you, Hannah! Dressing very fancy for your upcoming date with Lee!" Hop laughs at Hannah, noticed that the redhead looks too cute and gorgeous, it's as if she's trying to impress his brother. Hop loves playing as Cupid, trying to make both his friend and brother confessed their feelings towards one another. Hop enjoys teasing his best friend, who's also like a sister to him.

"It's not a date Hop! I only dressed like this too look stylish!" Hannah pouted, adjusting her brown scally cap. "I don't have feelings for your brother!" Hannah blushes, comically denied having feelings for Leon. But that didn't stopped Hop from teasing her.

"Sure you do! Gave yourself a haircut, left your hair out, wearing a cute outfit with jewelry, and look! You even put on some nail polish. It's definitely a date!" Hop laughs at Hannah, made a big huge grin towards the blushing redhead.

"Meeeh!" Even Hop's Wooloo agreed with his Trainer, saw steam coming out of Hannah's ears with a blush on her face. Suddenly the trio saw a wild Wooloo; trying to break the fence to Slumbering Weald.

"A Wooloo... But what's it doing there?" Hop noticed that a wild Wooloo was rolling towards the closed fence.

"Maybe Wooloo got curious and wanted to check and see what's beneath the forest. I know I would." Hannah saw the same Wooloo trying to roll towards the fence few times, attempts breaking it.

Hannah had once eavesdropped her grandparents conversation; mentioning that Slumbering Weald was the birthplace of the Purities. Nobody But their descendants knows it's existence. But what does it mean? Who were the Purities?

"Hey! You silly Wooloo! I see what you're up to! Don't go using Tackle on the fencing!" Hop realized that the wild Wooloo was attempting to break through that fence. "Now, you listen! No going past that fence! No!" Hop warns the wild Sheep Pokemon, as if he's lecturing a young child.

"Everyone knows there are scary Pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald!" Suddenly the wild Wooloo stopped, and rolled towards the fence once more.

"Meeeh?" Wild Wooloo was confused but curious.

"Hop don't be too harsh! I'm sure Wooloo doesn't know. Look this one had just recently hatched." Hannah could tell that this Wooloo had just hatched yesterday. Who could resist Wooloo's adorable cute eyes?

"You're way too soft, mate." Hop shook his head, realizing he sound just like his brother. Suddenly, Hop smirked at Hannah, finding her too adorable too have a race. "Now that that's taken care of... How about it, Hannah? Let me be your escort! You don't wanna ruined your clothes for your upcoming date with Lee, now would you?" Hop grinned at Hannah, grabbing her arm and ran straight towards his house with her. Hop's Wooloo rolling towards them, trying too catch up.

"Hop, I'd rather we do racing than having you as my escort! Wait a sec, I'm only wearing this for myself! Since when did you became my escort!" Hannah blushes, comically snapped at her friend, trying to let herself go! But the redhead was surprised that Hop has a strong grip!

"Normally I would, mate. However, as your escort I won't allow that! I don't want my precious little sister get dirty for her date!" Hop made a huge wide grin towards Hannah, causing her face turned bright red. Hop finds Hannah too cute when she's embarrassed, this is why he loves teasing his future sister-in-law.

* * *

_Postwick, Hop's House_

After Hop and Hannah arrived at his house with Wooloo in tow, the trio entered his house. But not before the young boy withdrew the Sheep Pokemon, back inside his Poke Ball. Hop's grandfather was at the living room, having tea with Hannah's grandfather. His grandmother had finished cleaning Leon's bedroom, organizing his books and magazines neatly. His mother's Purrloin was taking her daily morning naps. Hop saw his mother Margaret, busy making breakfast; knowing that her older son Leon often forgets to eat breakfast.

"Don't tell my mum, but I found Lee's secret stash of books and magazines underneath his mattress!" Hop smirked, happily whispers to Hannah what he found under Leon's bed. Hop discovered that his older brother has several stash of dirty books and magazines underneath his bed! He was surprised that his big brother was actually a closet pervert!

"Sometimes I would secretly check on them, and put it back where it belongs." Little did Hop know, Leon always organized his dirty books and magazines in a neatly fashion order.

"That's mega unexpected!" Hannah's checks turned pinkish red, eyes turning into small black dots.

"You know Hannah, I forgot to mention that Lee's also a closet pervert! I'm not surprised if Lee's attracted towards your chest size." Hop points at Hannah's chest, noticed that her breasts size were perfect for her age.

"Actually I kinda told Lee about your strawberry creams, and saw he almost had a nosebleed!" Hop was laughing hard; he had once told his brother about Hannah's breast size. Leon's face turned slightly reddish, that the Champion almost had a nosebleed!

"You're telling me this now!" Hannah whispers towards her friend, couldn't believed that Hop had said this on the last minute! Couldn't believe how perverted Hop was! Hop gave Hannah a cheeky grin, before they went inside the kitchen, watching Margaret made breakfast.

Margaret looks slim and attractive for her age, having tan skin with yellow eyes, with medium length purple hair. Her casual outfit consists an elbow length yellow top with buttons, with a light green top underneath, blue jeans and green shoes with small heels. Hannah finds Margaret's clothings simple but very stylish.

"Mum! Is he here?!" Margaret turned around and saw her son brought Hannah with him. Hannah noticed that Margaret has a picture of Leon displayed in the kitchen.

"There you are at last, Hop! Oh, and you've brought along Hannah. Hello dear." Margaret greeted the young redhead, complimenting her outfit.

"Hello auntie Margaret." Hannah politely greeted the older woman, but saw how impatient and hyper Hop was becoming lately.

"Yeah, yeah, but where's Lee? Have you got him crammed in a cupboard?" Hop whines towards his mother, wanted too see his brother badly.

"He's still not here yet! For the hundredth time...Honestly, Hop, you must learn some patience!" Margaret sighed, kept telling her son that his brother's not here yet. Hannah felt very sorry for the poor woman; her mother Holly hates dealing with people, who're very impatient and gets on her nerves.

"She's right Hoppy, listen to your mother!" Hannah teases Hop, grew more impatient than the last.

"Knock it off, Hannah!" Hop comically snapped towards the laughing redhead.

"He's probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgehurst." Margaret speculated that her older son had just arrived recently in Wedgehurst.

"Then that's where I'm going! You know Lee is hopeless with directions. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on the way!" Hop sounds determined and serious, promising his mother he'll bring Leon safely back home, despite that he's the Champion.

"I'll even make sure Hannah doesn't daydream. She gets lost more easily than Lee!" Hop pulled Hannah closer, wrapping his arm around her waist like an overprotective brother.

"Hey! Hop, I don't daydream!" Hannah comically denied, couldn't believed that Hop's grip was too tight and strong.

"No can't do, mate! It's my duty to make sure you don't get hurt easily." Hop reminded Hannah that she still doesn't have any Pokemon with her by now.

"Oh will you? Yes, that probably is for the best..." Margaret sweat drops, saw how her son Hop became very protective towards Hannah. Margaret was also aware that her older son Leon loves Hannah, but still doesn't know yet.

"You've got to come with, Hannah. You've still never met my big bro, right?" Hearing this from Hop made Hannah blush. It's true, she still hadn't met Leon for a long time. The same Leon who motivated her too pursue her dreams, when she was 5. Hannah also noticed that Hop still has his arm around her waist.

"That's true..." Hannah nodded, didn't mind if Hop kept holding her like this.

"You can't miss out on your chance to meet the undefeated Champion!" Suddenly Hop gently held Hannah's arm, gave her a big grin. "Let's head to the route together!" Hop happily pulled Hannah along, causing her long red hair to flow. Margaret watched both her son and Hannah left the house.

"That Hop, he's just like his brother." Margaret shook her head, remembering how Leon was very impatient when he first started his Pokemon Journey. Her son had even mentioned about encountering a little girl with red hair, 6-7 years ago, hoping to see her again. "It's too bad Leon forgot about her name..." Margaret smiles, watching her Purrloin climbed up the kitchen counter, took another quick nap.

Meanwhile, Holly was opening the Family Restaurant. She lets her best friend Margaret have few days off from work, so that she could spend time with her two sons and her parents. Although, Margaret was worried about Holly due to her pregnancy. Holly saw Hop happily ran towards to Route 1, holding Hannah's arm, watching her daughter's red hair blew by the wind. Watching this made Holly pouted, very annoyed and upset!

"Why can't Kabu be like Hop?! He remembers his training, and yet Kabu doesn't have time too cuddle with me!" Holly was very angry about her husband Kabu, trains more frequently than spending time with her. "This is why many men forget about their wives needs! I helped him frequentl, and all he does is training!"

* * *

"Let's get a move on!" Hop cheered, still holding Hannah's arm.

"Hai!" Hannah cheered, lifting her free arm in the air.

"Only remember, Hannah... Wild Pokemon could come out of nowhere if you walk through patches of tall grass." Hop explains, gently pulled Hannah closer with his arm around her waist. "I've got my Wooloo with me, so I'm ready for battles against wild Pokemon, of course. But not you, Hannah!"

"I have Max Repels." Hannah tried reasoning with Hop.

"Still, I don't want you to get hurt! Otherwise Lee won't forgive me! You know how much big bro wanted to meet you badly." Hearing this from Hop made Hannah blushes. Was that why Hop became very protective towards her lately. "So we'll steer clear of the tall grass as we go" Letting Hop held Hannah's hand made the redhead her blush, heading straight towards to Route 1!

"No wandering into that tall grass for you if you've got no Pokemon of your own, mate." Hannah nodded, felt Hop still holding her hand. "Don't even think about daydreaming either, mate!" Hannah pouted, wanted to imagine herself having her first official Pokemon Battle. Hannah nodded her head, and kept walking through Route 1 with Hop.

Crystal was already ahead of Hop and Hannah, almost on her way towards Wedgehurst; holding her Snom with Glaceon companied them. Watching Hop holding Hannah's hand made Crystal thinks about her older brother.

* * *

_Wedgehurst_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that loves to Fall in Love_

After almost reaching towards Wedgehurst, Hop let's go off Hannah's hand, so that she could get a closer look at his brother. Hannah went ahead of Hop and saw almost everyone including the little children, gathering around and watched as both the Champion and his Charizard exit through the Wedgehurst Station. Hannah was amazed that Leon was like a big huge celebrity! But then again, he's the Galarian Champion, of course he'll have lots of fans!

"I never knew Leon's gotten more attractive..." Hannah's cheeks turned pinkish, finding the Champion very attractive in person than on television. Jason's older brother Tyson wasn't even kidding, when he said that Leon works at the gym! Even the Champion looks more handsome with muscles...

"His Charizard looks even more amazing, than on television!" Lucinda agreed with Hannah, holding her Togepi in her arms, and was next to the redhead. "But I also heard that nobody has ever defeated his Charizard, not even Raihan the Dragon Master!" Lucinda confirms that nobody had ever defeated Leon's Charizard!

"Ya don't say, guess Leon's Charizard must be very unpredictable." Hannah did remembered that Leon's Charizard had Gigantamax during his battle against Raihan, at the Exhibition Match.

"Yeah, I agree. My name's Lucinda and I'm from Wedgehurst, this is my partner Togepi." Lucinda introduced herself and Togepi to Hannah. "But you can call me Lulu."

"Toge, pri!" Togepi greeted Hannah.

"I'm Hannah and I'm from Postwick, it's nice too meet you." Hannah introduced herself to both Lucinda and her Pokemon.

"My name's Crystal and these are my Pokemon, Snom and Glaceon." Suddenly Hannah gasps comically! Surprised that Crystal just appears out of nowhere!

"Crystal when did you get here?!" Hannah asked her friend in curious tone, eyes widened as plates.

"Just a moment ago." Crystal answered in a calm tone, holding her Snom closely. "This is the Champion? Is he that famous?" Crystal noticed that several fangirls were gushing towards Leon, hearts appearing in the background with heart shaped eyes. Was the Galarian Champion really that popular?

"My mum told me that the Champion always rejects every love letters, sent by his fangirls. Ironically, many of his fangirls finds Leon more amazing whenever he rejected them!" Hearing this from Lucinda made both Hannah and Crystal sweat drop.

"Something tells me that Leon's fans are quite strange. Thank goodness I'm not like those fangirls..." Hannah whispers herself, wonders if the Champion ever read them or tossed them away like trash?

_Insert Doki Doki! Precure: That's Somewhat Weird_

"Heh, what's so special about the Champion? He might be undefeated, but his clothes makes him look more _atrocious_, than live television!" Suddenly a girl who's around the same age as Hannah and Crystal, walked towards their direction, holding her Budew in her arms with her shiny female Salandit on her shoulder.

"She looks pretty, but scary having Poison Pokemon." Lucinda whispers to both Hannah and Crystal, holding her Togepi closer.

"I agree with you Lulu." Hannah whispers to Lucinda, gazing at that girl with a Budew and shiny Salandit.

The girl has fair skin with purple eyes, long platinum blonde hair that reaches down her ankles, with long neat layered bangs covering her ears, worn with a purple bow on top of her head and a purple chocker. She wears a short-sleeved black dress decorated with purple details and a black jacket. She also wore purple shoes with dark gray tights and purple nail polish. She also wore a Dynamax Band on her right hand.

"You girls are too beautiful for that _stubborn_ Champion! He'll just reject your love letters, just like he does with the rest of them!" The girl placed her free arm on her hip, petting her precious Budew. "If I were you, I'd never waste my time flirting with that Champion. He'll only choose battling over love." The three girls noted that this female Trainer, wasn't interested in beating the Champion.

"Did you came to watch the Champion arrived at Wedgehurst?" Lucinda asked the young girl, watching her gave a piece of candy to her shiny Salandit.

"Ara? I only came here to show everyone that I'm more prettier than their Champion! When I defeat the Champion, then everyone in Galar will realize how beautiful I am!" The girl giggles, imagining herself being praised by the media, for her looks and beauty. Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda sweat drops at that scene. She took out her Endorsement, revealing that she recently got an endorsed by Chairman Rose.

"But unfortunately, my obnoxious older brother thinks he's all mighty! All because he's endorsed by the Chairman, and given the luxurious treatment!" The female Trainer shrugged her shoulders, finding this no big deal. "How pathetic, does he really think that the Chairman finds him worthy? He'll probably be thrown away like garbage!"

Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda were surprised that this girl has an older brother! But based on her attitude, it seems they don't get along.

"You have an older brother?" Hannah was curious who that girl's older brother was.

"_Had_ an older brother! We're no longer siblings anymore! Not that I care off, he's just a spoiled brat, hadn't seen him for years." The girl petting her Budew, Hannah and her friends noticed that the young female had hint of sadness, thinking about her older brother. The girl then noticed that Crystal was holding a Snom.

"Oh? What a cute Pokemon!" The young female gushes at Crystal's Snom, finding the Worm Pokemon adorable! She petted Crystal's Snom, couldn't resist her cuteness. "Do you know what I like besides cute Pokemon?" The three girls and their Pokemon shook their heads.

"No" the trio said in unison.

"I love the color purple, flowers, sweets and Poison type Pokemon~" The girl blushes, finds Poison Pokemon the most cutest in the whole world! "But remember, my Salandit believes she's more prettier than any other _female_ Salandits!" The girl couldn't wait to evolve her Salandit into a shiny Salazzle.

"Where are my manners! I'm Lila and these are my beloved Pokemon; Budew and Salandit." Lila introduced herself towards the girls.

"I'm Hannah, and I'm from Postwick." Hannah also introduced herself towards Lila.

"I'm Lucinda, and this is my partner Togepi. I'm from Wedgehurst." Lucinda answered.

"I'm Crystal and I'm from Circhester. These are my Pokemon, Snom and Glaceon." Crystal noticed that her Snom was hugging her closely for protection.

"Hannah, Crystal, and Lucinda? I'll remember those names!" Lila smirked, petting her Budew who also smirked back towards the Pokemon. "I hope we'll meet again soon! I'm going to buy some perfume." Lila and her Pokemon left the scene, heading towards the perfume shop near the market.

"I wonder who Lila's older brother was?" Hannah thought and saw Leon grinned at many of his adoring fans, doing his signature Charizard Pose! The people of Wedgehurst were cheering loudly for the Galarian Champion. "Leon..." Hannah blushed, wind blew her long luscious red hair. Was this love at first sight? Or was it something else?

_Insert Sword and Shield: Leon's Encounter Theme_

The people of Wedgehurst cheered for the Galarian Champion, watching him do the Charizard Pose before he made a brief speech.

"Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back! I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!" Leon crossed his arms, smiling towards both citizens and fans.

Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda noticed that many of Leon's fangirls gushing towards the Champion, while some comically fainted with heart shaped eyes. Hannah saw Hop finally arrived at Wedgehurst, just in time to see his brother.

"It's our unbeatable Champion!"

"Leon, you and Charizard are the greatest!"

Crystal saw how everyone in Wedgehurst praised at both Leon and his Charizard. She wonders if Leon's _other_ Pokemon were also undefeated.

"Well, thank you for that! I hope you'll all carry on training up your Pokemon and never shy from battle." Hearing this from Leon, made Hop grinned towards him, proud of having an older brother who's also related to him. "Then come challenge me for the Champion title!"

"We're on it! We've all been working on our battle skills just like you've taught us to, Lee!" Said the woman wearing a grey sweater stated.

"But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!" Another woman in a gray shirt was aware how powerful and undefeated, the Flame Pokemon was.

"Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong. But other Pokemon can be strong as well!" Leon happily closes his eyes, reminding the people of Wedgehurst that every Pokemon can become strong, as long as they worked together.

"That's why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me! My wish is for Galar's Trainers to work together to become the strongest in all the world!" Leon reveals his biggest goal to the audience, wind blew both his hair and cape. Hop smirked at Hannah, couldn't stopped gazing at his older brother.

"Graaawrrr!" Charizard agreed with his Trainer, made a huge loud roar!

"Lee!"

"Hop!" Leon saw his younger brother waving at him. The Champion smiled at Hop, walking straight towards his younger brother. The people of Wedgehurst found this adorable, watching two brothers reunited at last.

"So, my number-one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!" Even the Champion himself, knows how terrible his sense of directions were. "Look at you, Hop! I recon you've grown...exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!" Leon noticed that his brother had grown a bit taller, each time he visits.

"Bingo! That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated so long, eh, Lee!" Hop grinned at his brother, very proud being related to the undefeated Champion. Suddenly Leon turned his attention towards the blushing Hannah, couldn't help but finds her cuter in person than on video.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that loves to Fall in Love_

"And these bright eyes over here...I've got it! You must be Hannah-am I right?" Suddenly Leon remembers! He must've watched Hannah's singing video yesterday, sent by his brother Hop.

Leon wasn't sure why his heart felt very warm, but looking at Hannah made him feel different. Little did he knows, his brother Hop loves watching this moment, couldn't wait too play as Cupid! Hoping that someday that his older brother would finally confess his feelings towards Hannah.

"Y-y-es that's me! How do you know my name?" Hannah asked the Champion, cheeks turning bit pinkish.

"I've heard loads about you from my little brother." Hearing this from Leon, made Hannah stares at her chest. By loads, he meant that Hop told his brother _everything_ about her including her greatest weakness, daydreaming.

"I'm the Galar region's greatest-ever Pokemon Champion-and a massive Charizard fan, too." Hearing this made Hannah's eyes sparkles with excitement and fascination! Lucinda and Togepi were surprised that Hannah suddenly acts different, after Leon reveals he's a Charizard fan. "People call me the unbeatable Leon!"

"Did you say Charizard fan?! I love Charizard, especially Fire type Pokemon! I'm a massive fan towards Fire Pokemon, especially Blaziken and Scorbunny!" Hannah told Leon how much she loves Fire Pokemon, including Blaziken; her most favorite Pokemon from the Hoenn region. "People at Postwick calls me the greatest Big Sister; to every children in Postwick!"

"Amazing!" Lucinda finds Hannah amazing.

"Nobody calls you that!" Hop answered, finding Hannah too hilarious trying to impress his brother. "Come on, Lee! And you, Hannah! Bet I can beat the both of you back home!" Hop turned his attention towards his brother, couldn't wait too beat them at a race. Especially when both Hannah and Leon have their respective weakness!

"Hop sure is lively towards his brother." Crystal told Lucinda, who also agreed with her.

"That Hop...Always wanting to be the best, isn't he? With a proper rival of his own, I bet he'd push himself to become something truly special..." Watching his brother reminded Leon of his younger self, when he first started his Pokemon Journey. The same day he met that young girl with red hair...

"Just like you and Raihan." Hannah answered.

"Exactly!" Leon smiled towards Hannah, wanted to hug her for being too adorable! His Charizard was next to Hannah, making sure she doesn't get hurt nor daydreaming. "Well, everyone! I bid you farewell for today! But don't you fret...I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time!"

Leon cheerfully shouted towards everyone in Wedgehurst, doing his Charizard Pose, his cape blown by the wind. Everyone cheered for their Champion with the Charizard Pose, watching Leon raced against his younger brother. Leaving his Charizard behind with Hannah, along with Crystal and Lucinda.

"I guess it's just us girls and Leon's Charizard." Hannah petted the Champion's Pokemon, happily gave her a lick on the cheeks.

"I think he likes you Hannah!" Lucinda finds Hannah more amazing, even Togepi agreed with her Trainer, watching the Flame Pokemon nuzzling towards Hannah.

"I've never seen a Charizard in person. I've heard that they're native to the Kanto region, I wonder if Blastoise and Venusaur can also Gigantamax?" Crystal wonders if the other Kantonian final evolutions were capable of Gigantamaxing as well. She once saw Nigel had documents of Venusaur and Blastoise in his office. He even had documents of a mysterious Pokemon called Melmetal.

_Insert Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: Presentation Ceremony _

"Pardon me, but may we have a moment?" Suddenly the girls and their Pokemon saw Ms. Felicity, who's also Mr. Kaguya's special secretary. Next to her were Sebastian; personal butler of the Kaguya Family and Selena holding her shiny Hatenna named Twinkle. Even the audience were amazed too see Selena Kaguya!

"Isn't that Selena Kaguya!"

"Do you know that Mr. Kaguya and the Chairman were once rivals?!"

"I've heard that her father and the Chairman used to compete at the Champion Cup!"

"Are you Miss Hannah? My boss, Mr. Kaguya is very interested in meeting you." Hearing this from Felicity made Hannah surprised!

Even the people of Wedgehurst were surprised as well! Nobody but special individuals were allowed to enter the Kaguya Estate! Not even the Champion was allowed for entry. Leon's Charizard was also surprised as well, who was this Hannah girl?

"Why yes that's me! But how do you know my name?" Hannah was confused. Since when did she became famous so suddenly? She just started her Pokemon Journey!

"Your grandfather talked alot about you Miss Hannah. Mr. Kaguya has huge respect towards former Champion Nigel." The female secretary smiled towards the girls. Crystal could tell that Felicity's more nicer than Oleana.

"Your grandfather had endorsed Mr. Kaguya and the Chairman during their childhood." Hearing this from Miss Felicity, made both Hannah and Lucinda amazed! They didn't know that Nigel was more important than Chairman Rose!

"I thought the Chairman was more important than the Champion?" Lucinda turned to Felicity, very confused about those events.

"Indeed he was, but during Master Nigel's time as Champion, he was the most important man. Everyone in the Galar region has huge respect towards him." Sebastian answered, reveals bit history of former Champion Nigel. "After Master Leon became the new Champion, that's when Chairman Rose became very important." The girls noticed that Sebastian looked very sad.

"Unfortunately after Leon became the Champion, my father doesn't have any form of respect towards him. In my father's eyes, he believes that Leon's _not_ a worthy successor." Hearing this from Selena made Charizard mad, doesn't like how anybody made rude comments about his Trainer.

Hannah shook her head, telling the Flame Pokemon not to make a scene. Normally Charizard would only listened to his Trainer Leon, who's also his closest friend. Surprisingly Charizard listens towards Hannah, nodding his head towards her. Charizard wasn't sure why he's still staying with Hannah, he could've just flew back to Postwick and reunite with Leon. But instead he chose to stay and protect Hannah, in case anything bad happens to her. Otherwise Leon would be heartbroken, the Flame Pokemon didn't want to see that.

Felicity has bright skin, with long lilac hair past the waist tied in a bun, neat side swept bangs parted down the left side, and has brighter shade of purple. As a secretary, Felicity's outfit consists a dark blue button up collared shirt with three-quarter sleeves, a knee-length pencil skirt with blue and black low-heeled shoes, sapphire stud earrings and wore transition blue glasses with blue nail polish. Felicity wore a Dynamax Band on her right wrist.

Sebastian's also the Chief Butler of the Kaguya Family. This old gentleman is very loyal to Selena, and even companied Miss Felicity. Sebastian has fair skin, with dark blue eyes, his white hair combed backwards, a white mustache extends out his face. Sebastian's outfit appears as the typical gentlemanly butler, dressed in a full suit, wearing a pair of white gloves with a monocle on his right eye. Underneath his suit was his Dynamax Band worn on his left wrist.

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Lillie's Theme_

"Before I forget, I'd like to introduced my friends, Crystal and Lulu." Hannah introduced her friends to Selena, Sebastian and Felicity.

"It's nice to meet you." Lucinda greeted along with her Togepi.

"Gokigenyou!" Crystal greeted, politely bows towards both butler and secretary, along with her Glaceon. "It means nice to meet you, in Kanto and Johto."

"Where do you learn to speak different languages?" Lucinda was curious, amazed that Crystal knows several languages at a young age.

"At several libraries in Wyndon." Crystal answered.

"Amazing!" Everyone awed at Crystal.

Instead of attending school, Crystal reveals that she spends most of her time at the library learning and reading. Crystal had read fifty books per day, causing the group gasped! Nobody could ever read that much, not even the Chairman nor Mr. Kaguya!

"I'm Selena Kaguya, and this is my partner Twinkle, she's a shiny Hatenna." Selena introduced both herself and her shiny Hatenna.

"I'm Felicity, Mr. Kaguya's special secretary." The young secretary greeted.

"My name is Sebastian, the Chief Butler of the Kaguya Family. It's an honor to meet all of you." Sebastian bowed towards Hannah and her friends.

"This is a shiny Pokemon? She's prettier than in pictures." Hearing this from Hannah made Twinkle giggles.

"Hatenna! Hat!" Twinkle happily accepts Hannah's compliments.

Lucinda was very impressed that Hannah's related to Nigel! Although Hannah admits that her grandfather doesn't like too brag too much, believing that the media are just huge nonsense! Nigel prefers living in quiet towns than bigger cities such as Wyndon. Hannah was surprised that Leon's Charizard was still there!

"Its okay Charizard, you can go on ahead. I'm sure Leon's worried about you right now." Hannah assured the Flame Pokemon, but surprisingly Charizard chose to stay with her rather than going back towards his Trainer.

"Maybe Charizard's worried about you Hannah, even though you're not alone." Lucinda explains what Charizard was trying to tell to the redhead.

"If I was Charizard, I'd protect someone very precious towards my Trainer. Making sure Hannah doesn't get hurt." Hearing this from Selena made Hannah blushes, since when did Leon's Charizard became a knight! Or did Leon asked his Charizard to protect her? Hannah's so confused right now, head was surrounded by mini Torchics.

"But Hannah, wouldn't your mother and grandparents be worried that you'll be gone for awhile?" Crystal reminded Hannah, holding her Snom in her arms. "I know that I would."

Crystal was right! If Hannah goes visiting the Kaguya Mansion, wouldn't her whole family be worried! She'll be gone for awhile without informing them, or maybe a day. Hannah wasn't sure what to do. Felicity placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Hannah, Mr Kaguya had already called Master Nigel and his family about your arrival. Making sure you and your friends arrived safely to the Estate." Felicity said softly, smiling at the young redhead. "Besides, your family happily approved having breakfast with us." The secretary gave her a genuine smile.

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu _

"Really! That's mega unexpected!" Hannah's eyes sparkles with joy, she gets to eat breakfast with the Kaguya Family! To Hannah, she feels like a Princess.

Suddenly Hannah's stomach growls loudly, the redhead realized that she had forgotten to eat breakfast! Hannah felt embarrassed, that her new friends heard her stomach. She couldn't believed that Hop dragged her along, without eating any of her meals except tea and cookies.

"How about a big breakfast with lots of sandwiches and chocolates~" Hannah requested, always wanted to have chocolate for breakfast.

"We also want ice cream as well." Crystal added, her cheeks turned pinkish. "I'm sorry, I just wanted ice cream for breakfast..." Crystal apologized, watches her friends and Pokemon laughing at her. But Felicity didn't mind making those requests.

"Can we also have sweets and pastries as well! I heard they have rosemary cakes!" Lucinda gushes, always wanted to try this delicious cake.

"Of course, I'll have the cooks make any meals you request!" Felicity's Rotom Phone was summoned, made a quick phone call to several cooks at the mansion.

While the girls, their Pokemon and Charizard were walking with Felicity and Sebastian; heading towards the limousine, Selena has an interesting story to tell.

"Do you know that the Chairman's late wife, specializes in making lemon rosemary cakes? My grandmother taught Miss Violet how to make this." Selena explains an interesting story on how Violet learns how to make her signature dish; lemon rosemary cake.

Selena told the girls and their Pokemon a romantic love story, between Violet and Chairman Rose. It was on one Valentine's day, after the Chairman won second place in the Champion Cup, many girls gave him their homemade chocolates. But Violet was the only person who gave Rose her lemon rosemary cake. Out of all the sweets given by his fangirls, the Chairman loves the cake that Violet made. Felicity also revealed that Violet was an orphan found by Mr. Kaguya's late father, studying to become a Doctor. Violet met the Chairman when they were 5.

"Kawaii~" Hannah and Lucinda found this adorable, hearts appearing in the background, as they continued walking with the group.

"After Violet's death, Chairman Rose asked Mrs. Kaguya to help build lots of hospitals across the Galar region. Not for his sake but for Violet's! The Chairman loves Violet very much, he would always visits her grave bringing violet flowers." Hearing this from Felicity made the girls worried about the Chairman. On the outside, the Chairman looked lively and helpful, but deep down Rose felt nothing but depression. He couldn't moved on from his wife's death.

"Perhaps the Chairman didn't want everyone in Galar, to know how devastated he was..." Crystal knows how Rose felt, having difficulty seeing her family and hometown for 6-7 years. Snom saw that her Trainer felt uncomfortable thinking about her past.

"We're here!" Sebastian smiles, arriving at the limousine with their driver awaited for Miss Selena and her new friends.

"Lady Selena, Miss Felicity and Sebastian, I have come to collect you." The driver bows towards the three individuals and the girls.

Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda were amazed how luxurious and wide the limousine was! It's so expensive that not even Chairman Rose could afford it. The limousine was made with pure platinum and gold mixed together. Hannah was surprised that Charizard wanted to come along as well.

"Are you sure?" Hannah was surprised that Charizard wants to companied both redhead and her friends.

"Graawrrr" Leon's Charizard nodded his head, telling her that this was his job to protect her.

"Does that mean that Charizard wants to become Hannah's partner!" Lucinda suggests that Hannah should catch Charizard! Hannah chuckled, but declined her new friend's suggestion.

"Lulu just because Charizard likes me, doesn't mean he wants to join my team. Second, Charizard belongs to Leon and there's no way he'll abandon his Trainer! Although, it'll be cool to have my own Charizard one day." Hannah reminds Lucinda that Charizard belongs to Champion Leon, _not_ a wild Pokemon, respects the Flame Pokemon's loyalty. She patted Charizard on the head, receiving another lick on the face.

"Although, I'm quite curious what other Pokemon Leon owns." Crystal recalled that her older brother Gordie, mentioned that Leon has a Honedge on his team. Since she was 5 then, Crystal assumed that Leon's Honedge would've evolved into an Aegislash by now.

"Wait till you see the inside." Selena giggles, hugging Twinkle close into her arms. The limo driver opened the car seat, allowing everyone including Charizard inside the limousine.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Sonia's Theme_

Meanwhile, Sonia was holding a bag of sweets that she bought from the bakery, heading back to her grandmother's lab. Sonia plans on calling Marigold, wondering how her best friend was doing. She also bought some sweets for her grandmother's morning tea, and for Yamper. Suddenly Sonia saw Leon's Charizard companied by few girls and a butler? She then saw them entered the limousine, driving towards the Kaguya Estate.

"Was that Leon's Charizard? Wonder why he's with those girls and butler?" Sonia was both confused and surprised at the same time. The female assistant knows that Leon's the _only_ Trainer in Galar, owned a Charizard that could Gigantamax. "Did Leon got himself lost again?!" Sonia sighed, couldn't forget how her childhood friend got lost easily during their Pokemon Journey. Not to mentioned Marigold was too soft towards Leon.

"Guess Charizard must've asked them to help find Leon." Sonia assumes that Leon had gotten lost in the forest, believing that Charizard had asked them to find his Trainer. "That Leon, he might be the Champion but his sense of direction stays the same." She shook her head, continued walking back to her grandmother's lab along with her Yamper.

* * *

_Postwick_

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: I Will Become a Princess!_

After finally reaching back to Postwick, Hop arrived in first place! The young Trainer was excited with passion, happily won against both his brother and friend. Hop then saw his brother made it in second place, leaving Hannah last. Hop happily shook his head, assuming that Hannah's daydreaming about his brother, unaware what's going on.

"Yeah! I win!" Hop cheered, jumping with joy after he finally won the race against his older brother.

"Looks like you've beat me this time Hop!" Leon laughs proudly, grinning towards his brother. "That's strange, where's Hannah? She was there a moment ago." Leon noticed that Hannah's still hadn't arrived back at Postwick, along with Charizard.

"She's probably daydreaming again." Hop answered, told his brother how Hannah kept daydreaming his conversations many times! "Good thing your Charizard's with her. She still doesn't have her Pokemon yet, even though she carries lots of Max Repels." Hop shrugged his shoulders, found it pity that she'll be late for breakfast. His mother had made special breakfast for the three of them. But Hop doesn't mind eating Hannah's meals, didn't want good food gone to waste.

Both brothers saw Allie, Timmy, Jason and Kelly companied by their respective Pokemon. The young children were surprised too see Leon again! This time the Champion had gotten more attractive and bit taller. Although the majority of people admired Leon, to Allie and her friends they view Hannah as their number one hero! Leon noticed that Allie's wearing one of his caps! One thing that drove Leon nuts was Allie! To the Champion, she's nothing but causes trouble.

"Hey Timmy! Jason! Kelly! Allie..." Leon happily greeted the young prodigy and his friends, but suddenly his tone changed when greeting towards Allie. She's even wearing his special cap, that was given by his father!

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to snoop my things you little Sneasel!" Leon comically scolds the little girl for stealing his stuff, without permission! He snatched his cap off her hands, reminding Allie that it was given by his father.

"Golly, I knew this was going to happen." Jason knew that Leon would be very furious towards Allie again.

"I know, but watching Lee argues towards Allie makes me feel like an adult." Hop grinned, watching his brother scolding Allie. Whenever his brother argued with Allie, Hop would be the grown-up in this situation.

"But auntie Margaret said that I can have it! She says you never wore any of them, after you became the Champion." Hearing this made Leon comically stunned! The Champion will never forgive his mother, letting that devious devil touched his stuff!

"Mum said that?! But those were my prized possessions!" Hop was laughing hard, watched as Leon immediately rushed towards their mother, who had just came out of the house, greeting her older son. "You let Allie touch my stuff?! Mum, how could you!"

"Leonard! Is this how you greet your mother?" Margaret scolded her son for being very rude! Only time Margaret calls his long name, was whenever she's angry.

"Yeah, yeah, but you didn't answered my question! You let that pest keep my hat? Mum, this was my special hat! Dad gave this to me before he left on a journey!" Leon reminded his mother how special this cap was, along with his other prized possessions! Hop couldn't stopped laughing, enjoys this scene so much.

"Leonard don't be selfish! All you ever do was collected those hats, and I haven't seen you wore any of them! The least you could do is give some to Allison. She's a sweetie." Margaret finds Allie a sweet little girl, couldn't believe that her own Leon would say terrible things about her. Especially when her son's the Champion of the Galar region.

"That ain't it! Allie's not a sweetie, she's a cock-up!" Leon answered, only to get hit by his mother, earning a big bump on his head.

"Watch your language Leonard! There are children watching!" Margaret reminded her son that he's being a bad influence in front of the children again.

"Lee is so immature!" Hop enjoys watching his brother argued with their mother. Leon still has bit childish side in him. "Too bad Hannah's not there, she'd be laughing right now!"

"Leon calls himself a Champion? Even the Chairman learns to keep his composure." Timmy shook his head, wasn't too amused with Elgyem agreeing with him.

"Really? I heard that his secretary doesn't! She's mean and nasty like a witch! Her hair sprung up like a broom! Her forehead makes her look creepier, and her expression makes her bizarre!" Kelly tries imitating Oleana's facial expression. Jason's father Mason also reveals that nobody, except those working for the Macro Cosmos knew Oleana's true personality!

"Golly, that explains why the Chairman's secretary never smiles. Maybe she is a witch Rookidee..." Jason and Rookidee have goosebumps, glad he's not working for the Macro Cosmos like his father.

"Maybe she's dirty and nasty like a Garbodor! Trubbish are cute, but not their evolution! Garbodors are mean and nasty!" Kelly added with Mawile and Dewpider agreeing with her.

_Meanwhile at Wedgehurst _

"I'll never understand what the Chairman sees in Bede?" Lila was at a cafe, having her morning Roserade Tea with several delicious sweets, such as raspberry shortcake and decadent trifle. Her Pokemon; Toxel, Budew and shiny Salandit were eating each slice of banoffee pie. Lila sighed, remembering the last words Bede had said to her, before being adopted by Chairman Rose; calling her weak and pathetic! That was when Lila was 4. After her brother was adopted, a nice Day Care couple adopted Lila, believing that she has a brighter future.

Watching several children happily spending time with their older siblings, made Lila very confused. During her childhood days, her older brother Bede would always bullied her at the orphanage and verbally abused her. But despite the terrible things Bede had done to her, Lila loves her brother and cared for him, even though he abuses her kindness. But after her brother was adopted by the Chairman, Bede disowned his sister, shattering the poor girl's heart.

"Bede, the person who I'd want to forget." Despite how Lila acts selfish and mean, nobody but her Pokemon and the Day Care couple knew her true personality. In reality, she's actually a genuinely kind and caring person, she loves both her Pokemon and foster family very much! However, Lila had difficulty making friends with humans, due to her older brother. Her Pokemon stopped eating, when they saw tears streaming down Lila's face.

"Sniff...sniff...sniff..." Lila cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, and gazes at her reflection on her tea. "Bede's nothing but a monster! Even if we're seperated, I always kept having nightmares about him." One of Lila's greatest nightmare was her older brother Bede! Due to being victim of bullying and verbal abuse, Lila was haunted by her brother. Even though she hadn't seen him for years, Lila knew that she'll most likely run into her brother at the Opening Ceremony, but this wasn't a happy reunion for her. Lila's Pokemon were comforting their Trainer, telling her that everything will be alright. Even little Toxel was hugging her Trainer's face, she knew Lila for a long time and cares about her.

* * *

_Route 2, Kaguya Estate _

_Insert X&Y anime: Parfum Palace_

"We're here, the Kaguya Estate." Selena happily told her new friends that they've arrived at her home. Twinkle happily jumped into her Trainer's arms for warmth and comfort.

After the limousine arrived at the Kaguya Estate, Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda were surprised how huge and luxurious it was; both grand and extremely huge! The mansion was mixed between blue, indigo, yellow, white, gold, silver, and platinum; giving the moon vibes. At the center, there was a huge Milotic-shaped silver fountain; between the golden gates entrance and the mansion. There's also a huge balcony at the center of the mansion. According to Felicity and Sebastian, the Estate itself was bigger than the Parfum Palace from the Kalos region! Hearing this made Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda stunned!

"You called that an estate?! It's like a palace fit for a Princess!" Hannah finds Selena lucky to live here. Both mansion and estate were so huge, so big that it must've costed tons of karat gold! Not even the Chairman could afford to live here!

"I apologized Miss Hannah, but I'm afraid Charizard has to stay outside. Master Kaguya has no interest meeting the Champion's Pokemon." Sebastian apologized towards the redhead, but unfortunately Mr. Kaguya's was more interested in meeting Hannah _not_ Leon's Pokemon.

"We're terribly sorry, but could the Champion's Charizard kindly wait at the courtyard?" Felicity apologized towards the redhead with an apologetic expression.

"I'm not sure..." Hannah turned towards Leon's Charizard, surprised that _none_ of Leon's Pokemon were allowed to enter the Estate.

"That won't be necessary, Felicity and Sebastian!" Suddenly both man and a woman in formal clothing were walking towards their direction. The young woman was holding her Alolan Meowth.

The man was taller than his wife by few inches, having fair skin with short jet black-blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a black suit with matching shoes and a dark blue tie, a platinum watch on his right wrist. He wore a pair of black thin-framed glasses. Selena was surprised to see her father pleasantly calm and casual? Normally he has a stern and serious facial expression.

His wife has very bright fair skin, long wavy dark blue hair at the waist and ultramarine eyes. She wears an indigo top with a black collar, and long puffed sleeves. Her skirt is long and dark grey, wearing dark blue heels with diamonds on them, and a pendant with a dark blue jewel. On her arms was her beloved Alolan Meowth; she's both powerful and not interested into evolving.

"I'm Samaira Kaguya, Selena's mother and this is my Alolan Meowth." Samaira smiles at the girls, petting her Alolan Meowth; gave Charizard a cold and glaring look. Charizard noticed that her eyes were sharp as knives.

"I'm Khensu Kaguya, Selena's father and head of the Kaguya Family! But you can call me Mr. Kaguya. A pleasure to meet you Miss Hannah, you're grandfather talked a lot about you." Mr. Kaguya introduced himself towards Hannah. He then turned towards both Crystal and Lucinda's attention.

"You must be Crystal and Lulu, a pleasure to meet you. Miss Felicity had informed me about the two you." Crystal and Lucinda were amazed that Mr. Kaguya knew their names, without introducing themselves.

"Were we posted on social media?" Lucinda whispers to Crystal, holding her Togepi close.

"Not yet though..." Crystal answered, noticed that Lucinda was unaware of her past.

"Sebastion and Felicity, the Champion's Charizard did came here for Miss Hannah's sake. After all there seems to be a special connection, between the Champion and Miss Hannah." Hearing this from Selena's father causes Hannah's face turning bright red.

"M-me and Leon?!" Hannah wonders what he meant by special connection?!

"Is that so? In that case, come this way." Sebastian understands his Master's wishes, instructing the girls to follow him, Felicity and Selena.

While Selena's parents were discussing about other business, a Macro Cosmos's under Oleana's orders had secretly spied on Hannah and her friends at the Kaguya Estate. He was surprised to see the Champion's Charizard companied the girls.

"Chairman Rose and Ms. Oleana gotta see this!" Macro Cosmos's Evan smirked, he had eavesdropped Ms. Felicity mentioned about Hannah battling against Khensu, using Leon's Charizard. "Maybe I'll get a huge raise for recording all the battle!" Evan couldn't wait to record every bits of battle.

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Selena's bedroom _

"Amazing!" The girls awed at Selena's bedroom, finding this fitting for a princess! As if they're in an enchanted castle, the girls noticed that Selena's room resembled a royal princess bedroom!

A king sized bed fit for a princess, with luxurious gold soft bed with lots of blue pillows and sapphire blanket. The bed even comes with an indigo four corners post canopy bed curtain, with a matching treasure chest furniture, an elegant 6 drawer double dresser with a mirror, a gigantic wardrobe filled with tons of luxurious clothings. The floor tiles were royal purple, with beautiful thick indigo curtain drapes and a luxurious crystal chandelier. Even the walls we're combination of sapphire blue, purple, silver and gold; giving it the moon vibes.

Selena's bedroom looks majestic, magical, with lots of moon theme vibes! Even Crystal was fascinated, must've cost millions of Pokemon Dollars to afford this bedroom.

Felicity and Sebastian companied the girls, watching as several maids brought few trolleys of food that Hannah and her friend had requested. As a bonus, they even brought a royal blue velvet cake requested by Selena. The cake even has star decorations with a crescent moon!

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said in unison, eating their food including the cake.

"Amazing!" Hannah's eyes sparkling with interest, happily enjoys the cake that Selena had requested. She gave a big slice to Charizard, who also enjoyed the cake! Charizard took a big bite of his slice, asking for seconds!

"He's just like his Trainer!" Felicity giggles, watching Hannah gave another slice of cake towards Charizard. Lucinda finds Snom adorable, watching her nibbles on a cupcake with blue icing covered in sprinkles.

"This is the best rosemary cakes that I ever had!" Lucinda gushes, happily ate few slices of cake along with her Togepi and Pichu.

"Amazing! This is better than Wyndon!" Crystal took a bite of her ice cream, slowly enjoys her frosty treat. She loves the soft and cold texture of her ice cream. Hannah noticed that Selena was very sad, staring at her glass of orange juice.

_Insert X&Y anime: Snowbelle City_

"Hannah, watching you and your friends having a wonderful time, made me want to experience what it's like having a normal life. What is fun truly means?" The girls and their Pokemon listened to Selena's story. Despite how rich and gifted Selena was, deep down she'd been suffering the worst! Her father pressures her to become perfect without any flaws!

"Hatenna, hat..." Even little Twinkle was worried about her Trainer, watching her sat on her bed and told them her story.

According to Selena for several years, her father Mr. Kaguya had pressured her to become perfect! Believing there shouldn't be any single flaws, from each individuals from the Kaguya Family, including those who worked for them. But despite that Selena has excellent academics, and held several international championship titles, Mr. Kaguya still views his daughter as a failure; for having few flaws. No matter how many times Selena had tried, her father still finds her imperfect! But as Selena gotten older, she realized that there's no such thing as perfect individuals nor Pokemon! That everyone are unique in their own way!

"You see for many generations, Mr. Kaguya's ancestors believed that everyone from the family must be perfect! Including the Pokemon and staff working for the family." Felicity added, with her Butterfree on top of her head looked very devastated.

"The Kaguya Estate was isolated from the outside world for many generations! It's _not_ prohibited for the Kaguya Family, exploring other regions. But it is for anybody who aren't special individuals." Sebastian explained what the female secretary was trying to say. Anybody who aren't special individuals, weren't allowed to visit the estate! Sebastian wasn't sure why he's telling this to Selena's new friends, but he believes that it's best that they learn why Mr. Kaguya acts like this.

"Despite that Miss Violet's not a member of the Kaguya Family, her other wish was to open the doors to the Kaguya Estate, so that everyone could visit." Selena looked at Hannah and her friends with a sad expression. Even little Twinkle was worried, even though she hadn't met Violet. "Miss Violet was the greatest Doctor in the Galar region. Even the Macro Cosmos were heartbroken towards her death. They know how much the Chairman loves his wife very much."

"But unfortunately, Mr. Kaguya never trusted neither the Chairman nor his secretary. Always focused building more cities and companies, rather than thinking about the Pokemon." According to Miss Felicity, her boss Mr. Kaguya cares deeply about Pokemon. The Estate also has lots of Pokemon; both rare and common, playing outside of the family background. Watching the Pokemon playing in the Estate made her boss happy. There's even regional variants such as Alolan Vulpixs and Corsolas from the Johto region.

"The Estate also has many Pokemon including regional forms. It even has a jamming signal, preventing the use of empty Poke Balls in the Kaguya Estate." Sebastian explains how the Estate has maximized security, making sure no Pokemon from the Estate were harmed nor captured.

"My late grandfather, was the former Chairman of the Galar League. After father won the Champion Cup but lost to Nigel, my grandfather chose Mr. Rose as his successor. Grandfather believed that Mr. Rose was more perfect than my father." Hearing this made the girls gasped! Despite that Mr. Kaguya had defeated Rose, Selena's grandfather chose Rose over his own son!

"When Master Khensu's father was the Chairman, Wyndon was once a small town before it became a metropolis." Sebastian remembered when he was a young boy, Wyndon was a small town before it became a huge city.

"Nobody in the Kaguya Estate like the Chairman nor Oleana! We believed that they're plotting something, but we can't confirmed this until further notice." Felicity believes that Rose and Oleana could be plotting something in Galar, but weren't sure though. However, Felicity had this strange feeling that something terrible will happen in the future.

"That explains why Leon wasn't allowed to enter. Mr. Kaguya must've speculated that Leon might give lot of information to the Chairman." Hannah noticed that Mr. Kaguya had difficulty trusting others. She then smiles towards her friends, assuring that everything will be fine. "Don't worry you guys, if I talk to Mr. Kaguya, I'm sure I can convince him to change his mind." Hearing this made Felicity and Sebastian confused.

"Talking to Mr. Kaguya? Miss Hannah, my boss wants to battle you in a Pokemon Battle." Hearing this from the female secretary made Hannah gasped comically! It was as if someone was screaming at the background.

"Eh?! But I just started my Pokemon Journey! I don't even have my own Pokemon yet! That's mega unexpected!" Hannah comically gasped with eyes widened as plates. Hannah didn't expect that she'll be battling against Selena's rich but stern father.

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Family Garden_

After having a huge brunch at Selena's bedroom; Hannah, Crystal, Lucinda and their Pokemon were amazed by the garden! The garden was luxurious and splendid; there were lots of varieties of flowers, plants, trees in various sizes, including a gigantic greenhouse filled with organic fruits and vegetables. Many Pokemon were happily playing at the garden. There was even a large pond with a bridge filled with lots of different Water Pokemon. There was even a stone path in the garden, several children from the Kaguya Family would often walk with their Pokemon. There was even a gigantic pond fountain in the center of the garden.

According to Sebastian, the grounds of the Estate is one of the largest and most beautiful gardens in the world. Filling more than 500 acres! The gardens even features a labyrinth of flowerbed and pathways, hundreds of statues shaped like Pokemon and few magnificent fountains.

Hannah, Lucinda and Crystal were amazed that some statues are Solgaleo, Lunala and Ultra Necrozma! Felicity reveals that Mr. Kaguya has huge fond of Exterrestrial Pokemon, including mysterious creatures called Ultra Beasts.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the Family Garden." Felicty smiled towards the girls, mistaken the garden for a luxurious park.

"You called that a garden?! It looks like a park without the exit!" Hannah was surprised that the Family Garden resembles a high class park!

"If you look carefully at your further distance; the Kaguya Estate has a tall privacy fence made of pure indestructible steel." According to Miss Felicity, any trespassers who attempted to climb those, will be electrocuted.

"What if it doesn't work?" Lucinda asked the young female secretary.

"The Pokemon takes care of them, anyone who gets beaten by the security Pokemon never trespasses the Estate ever again." Lucinda was amazed how the Kaguya Estate took maximizing security very serious!

"A battle with Mr. Kaguya?! I just started my Pokemon Journey, and I don't even have my own Pokemon yet..." Hannah sighed, couldn't believe this was happening to her. A Rookie who has no experienced towards Pokemon Battles, and doesn't have a partner yet. Suddenly Charizard walks towards her, gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Graawrrr." Charizard told Hannah that he'll be her partner for this battle.

"Charizard..." Hannah smiles at Charizard, glad that the Flame Pokemon would fight alongside with her.

"Does that mean that Charizard wants to join Hannah's team?!" Lucinda was excited, thinking Charizard wants to become Hannah's Pokemon!

"Not quite Lulu, Charizard still has loyalty towards the Champion." Selena reminds Lucinda that Charizard's helping Hannah, _not_ switching partners. Crystal turned her head towards Hannah, holding her Snom.

"Hannah even though we've met for two days, I don't mind lending you my Glaceon and Lapras." Crystal took out her Dive Ball containing her Lapras, with Glaceon nodding her head; indicating that she's ready to help out. Although Snom wasn't strong, she'll cheer for Hannah along with Lucinda's Togepi and Selena's Hatenna.

"I'll lend you my Lucario, Ms. Hannah!" Sebastian took out a Luxury Ball containing the Aura Pokemon.

"My Butterfree will be great addition, to help you battle against Mr. Kaguya. Like Charizard, my Butterfree can also Gigantamax!" Felicity smiles towards Hannah, watching her Butterfree bows towards the redhead. She's also capable of taking down Mr. Kaguya's Pokemon, in her Gigantamax form!

"Crystal, Sebastian, Miss Felicity..." Hannah happily whispers softly, glad that her friend wants to help her. Suddenly Mr. Kaguya arrived at the Family Garden.

"That won't be necessary!" Mr. Kaguya said walking to their direction, surprising everyone including the Pokemon. Even his wife was surprised as well, what's her husband up to?

"Huh?!" Everyone said in unison.

"How about a one-on-three match? The Champion's Charizard against three of my Pokemon?" Mr. Kaguya offers, held out three Luxury Balls containing all his Pokemon. "I'm quite curious how Charizard battles without Leon around." Mr. Kaguya was aware that there's no way Charizard would handle this battle without his Trainer. "I would've gone for a one-on-full battle, but three would do." Mr. Kaguya decided not to pressure the redhead, who's also a Rookie without a Pokemon.

"However I'm interested to see how you battle with Charizard, Ms. Hannah. My Pokemon are very eager to battle." Mr. Kaguya waited for Hannah's answer, hoping that she'll say yes. He saw his three Luxury Balls were shaking, indicating that his Pokemon wanted to battle very badly! Hannah gaze at Selena's father, and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kaguya, I accept your challenge but on _few_ condition!" Hannah accepts Mr. Kaguya's offer, points at the young man, with a determined and serious expression.

"Oh and what would that be?" Mr. Kaguya asked in interest, amazed that the redhead has lots of courage without having any second thoughts. Normally several Trainers would either considered this or turned it down with hesitation.

"If I win, I want Selena to have a normal life! Let her experience what fun truly means! I also want you to stop pressuring everyone in the Estate, for becoming perfect! I'll prove to you that everyone has flaws, including you!" Hearing this from Hannah made Mr. Kaguya stunned! It wasn't bad, but watching Hannah's determination, made the young man more interested towards her. Mr. Kaguya wasn't sure why though, but the more he interacts with her, the more excited he gets.

"In addition, I also want you to open the borders of the Kaguya Estate to the outside world! Allowing everyone to visit, not just special individuals!" Lucinda, Selena, Sebastian and Felicity were surprised about this! This was the most biggest proposal that anyone has ever offer! Not even the Champion nor the Chairman could ever come up with that offer!

"I think you mean open the doors." Lucinda whispers to Hannah, holding her Togepi close into her arms.

"I accept your offer Ms. Hannah." Mr. Kaguya answered, without having any second thoughts. This made Selena, Felicity and Sebastian grew very worried about Hannah. Normally the young man wouldn't accept any proposals! What was going on here?!

"Be careful Hannah, father not only won first place in the Champion Cup, but he also defeated the Chairman, in the finals!" Selena warned Hannah, even little Twinkle agreed with her Trainer!

"Ms. Selena's right, Mr. Kaguya's a powerful Trainer! His battle strategies are very unpredictable!" Sebastian added, worried about Hannah's safety. The butler had seen Mr. Kaguya's battle strategies many times including the Champion Cup.

"Sebastian's right Ms. Hannah, even if Leon battle against Mr. Kaguya, there's no way he'll win!" Felicity added, couldn't imagine what it'll be like if Leon battles against her boss.

"There's nothing to be worried about!" Hannah assured her friends and Pokemon. "Even though Charizard belongs to Leon, I'm sure he won't mind if I use his Pokemon for a battle." Hannah turned towards Leon's Charizard, couldn't wait to experience her first unofficial Pokemon battle.

"Charizard even though we just met, let's do our best! Go, go, Charizard!" Hannah cheered, yelling out her catchphrase.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard nodded his head, agrees battling alongside with Hannah.

"But there's one problem, I don't know how Leon battles!" Everyone including Mr. Kaguya sweat drop towards Hannah, realizing that she _never_ watched any of Leon's battles.

"This is getting more interesting than the latter." Mr. Kaguya smirked, couldn't wait to have his battle soon.

"I wonder if Hannah realized that her friends were waiting for her at Postwick?" Crystal noticed that several hours had passed, and it's already noon. Most likely Hop and Leon were worried about Hannah now.

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Battlefield_

As the girls continued following their new friend Selena along with Sebastian, Felicity and Mr. Kaguya, they saw an entrance to the stage. Hannah took a closer look and saw a huge battlefield; bigger than the ones used in Gym Stadiums. Lucinda was amazed that everyone from the Kaguya Estate are watching this! Not just family members, but the audience also consists scientists, maids, butlers, staff members, Pokemon etc.. To Hannah's surprise, she saw her grandmother Diane, Allie and her friends!

"Grandma?! Allie?! When did you got here?!" Hannah comically gasped, saw her grandmother talking to Samaira. Diane saw Hannah and her friends, happily waves at them. Diane then walked towards her granddaughter, placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning at Hannah.

"Just few hours ago, Hannah! Allie and her friends also wanted to watch you battle against Khensu badly." Diane laughs, happily told Hannah how Leon and Hop had scolded her! For not worrying about Hannah, always acting carefree. "Seems Hop and Leon were extremely worried about you! Especially Leon, he was panicking and screaming at Nigel!" Hearing this made Hannah sweat drop. Knowing that she's in big trouble for making them wait for few hours!

"Don't worry Big Sis Hannah, Timmy's Elgyem manipulated their minds. Leon and Hop thinks that Charizard is guarding you, and won't be back until few days." Allie assures that everything will be alright. Timmy wasn't sure however.

"They'll find out soon, especially Leon. If Leon finds out that Charizard's not here in few hours, he'll be running in few minutes. Even though his sense of directions are horrible." Timmy reminded Allie that both brothers would get suspicious, especially Leon, who's deeply worried about Hannah and couldn't stopped thinking about her.

After wishing her granddaughter good luck, Diane took the kids back to their seats. Sebastian and Felicity took the girls with them, before they sat next to Samaira who's chatting with Diane. Lucinda noticed that the audience were four times bigger, than spectators at Wyndon Stadium! Samaira claims that everyone in the Estate didn't want to missed this Grand Battle!

"Grand Battle?!" Crystal, Selena and Lucinda said in unison. Since when did this battle became grand?!

"That's the official name for this battle! It's going to be more suspenseful than the Exhibition Match!" Diane smiles, happily made lots of bets that her granddaughter would win this tournament. What Diane loves about tournaments are making huge bets, won lots of money! She also loves to gamble and win lots of money.

"It should be?! Leon always gets too much spotlight! He's a tosser." Allie added, finds the Champion nothing but a himbo.

"It might sound very crazy coming from me, but everyone in the Estate are cheering for Hannah. I too will be cheering for her, she's the future savior of the Kaguya Estate." Samaira smiles, happily petted her Alolan Meowth as she watches both her husband and Hannah arrived on the main stage of the battlefield.

The crowd began to cheer for Hannah; encouraging her to win this battle and defeat their boss! A massive round of applause was given as Hannah made a small speech. She saw how huge the audience was; nervous at first but seeing her friends and loved ones watching, helped Hannah gain some confidence.

"This is my first time battling against Mr. Kaguya! Although I'm not an experience Trainer nor famous like the Champion, I'll do my best! For the sake of everyone in the Kaguya Estate and my friend Selena!" Hannah explains before the crowd cheers for her and gave another round of applause. Suddenly Hannah twirls and did a victory sign! "I called this one the Hannah Pose!" Everyone including Charizard liked the name.

"Better than the Charizard Pose!" Diane said, with everyone nodding their heads.

"Agreed!" Jason added with Kelly and Kiki nodding their heads.

"Watching Leon doing the Charizard Pose makes him look like a himbo." Allie added before one of the butlers who's also a referee came on stage. As he emerged from the crowd, soon taking the position between two Trainers off to the side. The crowd cheered for excitement, couldn't wait for the battle to begin.

"The battle between Khensu Kaguya and Ms. Hannah will now begin! This will be a one-on-three battle, there will be no substitutions in this battle! Trainers please step forward!" The referee said, on his left was Mr. Kaguya and on his right was Hannah and Charizard.

"Trainers, please call forth your first Pokemon!"

_Insert X&Y anime: Battle! Trainer_

Suddenly the VS screen was used during the battle against Hannah and Mr. Kaguya!

"Charizard, let's show Mr. Kaguya how strong you are!" Hannah called out the Flame Pokemon. Charizard flew from the sky and roared loudly, releasing a powerful red flame from his mouth! Charizard spread his wings for a few seconds before landing on the ground, and did another roar! He kept a close eye on Mr. Kaguya, who has some tricks behind his sleeves.

_"This is so exciting! My first battle using Leon's Charizard! I might not know Leon's battle skills, but I do know that Charizard knows lots of strong moves!"_ Hannah thought, happily cheering inside her mind, couldn't believe this was happening!

"I've never seen Charizard this determined!" Lucinda noticed that the Flame Pokemon was pumped up for a battle.

"That's because Charizard belongs to Leon." Selena noticed that Charizard shares few similarities with his Trainer, especially when it comes to Pokemon Battles. "Just like the Champion, even Charizard looks ready to fight."

"Alright then, Gallade come forth!" Mr. Kaguya shouted, tossing out his Luxury Ball and releasing the green and white Blade Pokemon! Gallade jumped into the battlefield, performing a huge back flip. Gallade then created a huge slash using it's arm like swords, as if he's a knight in shining armor.

"Gallade!" The Blade Pokemon shouted, using his blades on his elbows, acts like an honorable warrior.

"Even Gallade is acting like a gentleman! Amazing!" Hannah's eyes sparkles with amazement, Charizard told Hannah to focus! Telling the redhead that they're in a middle of a battle!

"Since this is your first battle Ms. Hannah, you may start. Ladies first!" Mr. Kaguya allows Hannah to make her first move.

"This is it Charizard, let's do this!" Hannah looks determined and confident about this battle. The redhead took a deep breath, gazing at Mr. Kaguya and his Gallade.

"Graawrrr!" Leon's Charizard roared, released a powerful flame from his mouth.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Hannah called out her first move, commanding Charizard to attack! Few seconds later, Hannah sweat dropped watching Charizard gave her a confused look. Telling her that he doesn't know that move.

"What's wrong?" Hannah was confused tilting her head, everyone including Leon's Charizard sighed. Even the background music had stopped playing...

"Unfortunately, Charizard doesn't know this move Ms. Hannah." Mr. Kaguya answers, translated what Charizard was trying to say towards Hannah. Despite they're in a middle of a Pokemon battle, the young man decided to help Hannah.

"Ms. Hannah, why don't you use your Rotom Phone, to check what moves Charizard knows." The young man suggests, adjusting his glasses

"You're right!" Hannah blushes before her Rotom Phone came out of her vest pocket, showing the moves Charizard knows. "Charizard knows the moves; Flamethrower, Air Slash, Dragon Pulse and Focus Blast." Hannah was amazed that Charizard knows lot of powerful moves!

"Let's try this again, shall we? Ladies first." Mr. Kaguya coughed, allowing Hannah to make her move hopefully.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Battle! Trainer_

"Alright, I've got this! Charizard use Flamethrower!" Hannah shouted. Charizard flew up in the sky, using his wings and made a loud roar! Charizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Gallade, knocking the Blade Pokemon hard, covering him in bruises.

Hannah never felt that excited before! Her first Pokemon Battle; using Leon's Charizard and her favorite move Flamethrower, at the same time! This was a dream come true! Even Charizard grins at Hannah, impressed on her battling style.

"I'm impressed Ms. Hannah, for a beginner you do have full potential!" Mr. Kaguya compliments Hannah's battling style. "However, it's still not good enough! Gallade, use Life Dew!" Gallade slowly got up and scatters a mysterious water around himself, restoring both his HP and all the damage on its body disappeared!

"I didn't know that Gallade could use that move..." Hannah realizes that the real fight has just begin, needs to think of a good strategy in order to take down Mr. Kaguya's Pokemon! Not for her sake, but for Selena, Felicity, Sebastian and everyone in the Kaguya Mansion!

"You see Hannah, it's very important that a Pokemon knows healing moves, in order to win." Mr. Kaguya smirked, glasses shines brightly from the sun. "I'm impressed that Leonard's Charizard knows powerful moves, but it's a shame that none of his Pokemon knows any healing moves."

Mr. Kaguya shook his head, believed that had Leon's Pokemon learned few healing moves, they'd also be undefeated just like Charizard. Mr. Kaguya was quite an observant, he watched all of Leon's battles, and noticed none of then knew any healing moves. He's still curious if Charizard would win without his Trainer? This was getting more interesting!

"That explains why Leon taught Charizard, many powerful moves..." Hannah also noticed that Leon's way too focused, on both himself, and his winning streaks. She also saw Charizard was too focused on winning, more than his opponent next to him, due to being called the undefeated. "Of course! Pokemon Battles isn't always about winning, it's about understanding your opponents and creating a unique strategy!"

_Insert X&Y anime: Battle! Rival_

Suddenly Hannah formed a big smile on her face, gazing at Charizard and figures out how to defeat Mr. Kaguya! Although Hannah doesn't know how Leon battles, she decided to use her special battle style. It's not the quantity of Pokemon, but the quality.

"Charizard, don't focus on winning the battle! Pay attention to your opponent on the battlefield!" Hearing this from Hannah made the Flame Pokemon grew surprised! This was the first time someone had said that to him! Not even Leon had told this to him! But Charizard decided to listen towards Hannah's strategy, believing the redhead.

"Go, go, Charizard, fly up in the sky! Then use Dragon Pulse with full passion!" Hannah happily yelled out her catchphrase, watching the Flame Pokemon roared, spreading his wings and flew in the air! Charizard then forms a ball of multicolored energy in his mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam from it at Gallade.

"Dodge it and use Psycho Cut!" Mr. Kaguya said calmly, watching his Gallade immediately jumped in the air, dodging a powerful multicolored beam without getting shot. Gallade jumped towards Charizard's direction, his forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Gallade then swings his arms repeatedly and multiple light blue rings of energy comes out of them and hits Charizard, leaving a critical hit!

Hannah noticed that the move did lots of damage, but Charizard assures that he'll be fine! The Flame Pokemon felt different while battling with Hannah. If that was Leon, he'd be way too focused on winning.

"I would've gone for Stone Edge instead, but that would be an easy victory! Even if I win this battle, I'm still not satisfied." Mr. Kaguya admits that had he used Stone Edge, there's a huge possibility that the move will land a critical hit, leaving Charizard ultimately defeated! But decided not to use it, claiming that the battle will end shortly, and didn't want that.

"Don't give up Charizard, I believe in you! Now use Air Slash!" Mr. Kaguya was surprised! Instead of focusing on winning the battle, Hannah chose to believe in Charizard! This was getting more interesting. The redhead commanded the Flame Pokemon, flew up in the sky and forms a light-blue ball of energy in front of his arms. He then fires multiple light-blue blades of energy from the ball at Gallade, landing both critical hit and flinching the Blade Pokemon.

"Gallade, stay calm and use Night Slash!" Instead of using Night Slash, the Blade Pokemon flinched due to getting hit by Air Slash. Watching this gave Hannah a big opportunity to attack.

"Gallade might've flinched, but he's also very tough...But with one more turn, Gallade's defeated. Charizard, finish this up with Flamethrower with full power!" Hannah called to the Flame Pokemon. Charizard nodded his head, flew towards Gallade, his eyes widened with a shocking expression. Charizard then unleashed a powerful flame from his mouth, knocking down the Blade Pokemon with full power!

Gallade screamed in pain, engulfed in powerful flames! Finally the attack dissipated, leaving Gallade heavily damaged. Then to everyone's surprise, Gallade was still standing on the battlefield, covered in bruises and groaning in pain. Gallade smiles towards Charizard, acknowledging his strength before collapsing on the ground, eyes turning into swirls.

"That was incredible! Nobody but the Chairman took down Gallade this quick!" Sebastian was amazed how Hannah handles Charizard in her first battle!

"I knew Hannah could do this!" Crystal smiles towards her friend, with Snom on her lap. Despite they had met; Lucinda, Selena and Felicity were cheering towards the redhead. Encouraging her not to give up!

"Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" The referee declared, throwing his hand up towards Hannah and Charizard.

"See Charizard, when you focus on your opponents and concentrate, I know you'll win this! Let's do our best for everyone in the Kaguya Mansion, along with our friends. You worked hard." Hannah said to Charizard, made a huge grin towards the redhead.

Mr. Kaguya could see how happy Charizard was towards Hannah. Mr. Kaguya smiled to himself, hadn't felt this excited before. But the young man wonders why he's feeling eager for the next round? Couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited?

"That was very impressive Ms. Hannah. Nobody but Rose had ever defeated Gallade this quick, but you managed to focus towards Gallade more than thinking about winning." Mr. Kaguya withdrew Gallade back into his Luxury Ball, thanking him for the hard battle and told him to take a nice long rest. The man even praised Hannah's skillful thinking, remembering his battle against Rose.

"But can you really keep up? You still have two more Pokemon to defeat, in order to win this battle." Mr. Kaguya asked in a concerned tone, drawing his second Luxury Ball.

"Absolutely! Like you said Mr. Kaguya, it's the quality that matters, not the quantity! Right Charizard?" Hannah asked the Flame Pokemon, who happily agreed with her.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard roared, released a powerful flame from its mouth, showcase his determination!

"You're just like your Trainer, Charizard. Indeedee, come forth!" Mr. Kaguya shouted, tossing another Luxury Ball and releasing a male Indeedee! Unlike their female counterparts, male Indeedees act valets for those they serve, and more serious. Indeedee politely bows towards his opponent, before the real battle begins.

After Indeedee enters battle a Psychic Terrain covers the surrounding area and battlefield! Hannah realizes that this Indeedee was special, possessed a Hidden Ability called Psychic Surge! Turns the ground into Psychic Terrain when the Pokemon enters a battle, boosting Psychic type moves.

"Unlike Meowstic, both male and female Indeedees are considered seperated Pokemon in the Galar region." Selena saw how strong her father's Indeedee was, holding Twinkle tightly. Despite she'd just met Hannah, Selena believes in the redhead.

"Miss Hannah don't give up! Whatever you do, focus on your opponent not the winning streak!" Sebastian gave Hannah few tips, even the butler himself was also cheering for her.

"If that was Leon, there's huge possibility that the Champion would focus more on winning." Even Felicity was aware how reckless Leon could be during battles.

"I could've continued, but Charizard's health is very important." Hannah reached into her vest pocket and pulling out a Sitrus Berry. "Charizard, catch!" Hannah called to the Flame Pokemon, tossing a berry towards Charizard before he opened his mouth wide. Charizard caught the berry in his mouth, swallowing it whole. The effect was immediate, healing Charizard who's cuts and scratches on his body immediately faded.

_Insert XY&Z anime: Opening Instrumental ~Off Vocal~_

"Psybeam!" Mr. Kaguya commanded, as Indeedee fires multicolored streams of aura from his mouth at Charizard. Luckily Charizard immediately flew up in the air, quickly avoided getting hit. Hannah noticed that Psybeam looks powerful due to Psychic Terrain being active.

"Focus Blast!" Hannah shouted, throwing a hand forward as Charizard forms an orb of yellow energy in front of his arms. Hannah told Charizard to focus and concentrate on Indeedee's movements! The Flame Pokemon listens to her advice and aims a perfect hit, shocking the male Indeedee! Charizard then throws the yellow orb at Indeedee. The Emotion Pokemon was thrown backwards, shuddering in pain, survived from the impact.

"A perfect hit! But it's pity that Indeedee is both Psychic and Normal type." Mr. Kaguya smiled, noticed that he's feeling very excited towards this battle.

"I appreciate this Mr. Kaguya, I don't know how Leon battles, but I'm sure he won't mind if I use his Charizard for awhile." Hannah made a small smile, sweat appearing on her head, hoping that Leon won't be mad about this.

"Indeedee, use Psychic!" Mr. Kaguya yelled out. The Emotion Pokemon nodded towards his master, his eyes glow light purple. Charizard becomes surrounded by a light purple aura, allowing Indeedee to control the Fire Pokemon. He then lifts Charizard, using his Psychic powers and slammed him hard on the ground! Due to the effect of Psychic Terrain, the move became bit powerful, leaving Charizard in pain.

"Charizard! Are you alright?" Hannah asked Leon's Charizard, slowly got up, panting heavily in pain. Hannah sighed in relief, but looked up at the male Indeedee. She had no idea what kind of tricks Mr. Kaguya had in store for them. So their best bet was to defeat Indeedee, hoping that the Psychic Terrain would fade away.

If Leon was there, it would've been easier for Charizard. However, with Hannah commanding him was different. Instead of focusing on winning, Charizard focuses on both his opponents movements and creating different strategies with Hannah. Leon could learn something from the redhead.

"Use Flamethrower!" Hannah called out, with Charizard flying full speed and unleashed a powerful flame from his mouth.

"Protect!" Mr. Kaguya commanded, with Indeedee making a cooing sound before creating a turquoise force field in front of his body, protecting him from Charizard's attacks. Thus blocking the move Flamethrower.

"Maybe if Indeedee keeps using Protect, there's a huge possibility that Psychic Terrain will fade..." Hannah whispers to herself, hoping that it'll work but it's up to luck to decide. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard flew high in the sky, he blew a powerful multicolored dragon-shaped beam from his mouth, aiming towards Indeedee who's awaiting his master's command.

"Indeedee, use Protect!" Mr. Kaguya commanded watching as Indeedee created another turquoise force in front of his body, prevents Dragon Pulse from hitting. But that didn't worried Hannah.

"Air Slash with full passion!" Hannah shouted, throwing her hand out as Charizard nodded his head and flew towards the Emotion Pokemon, ready to strike.

"Indeedee, use Protect once more!" Suddenly Mr. Kaguya made a huge mistake! He realized that this was the third time he called out that move! Indeedee tries summoning a turquoise force field but failed, due to using it two times in a row! The young man got so excited, that he almost forgotten what he's doing!

"Indeedee?!" The Emotion Pokemon gasped, watching Charizard roared and flew in the air, releasing another light-blue ball of energy from his arms! But this time multiple blades of energy surrounded the Emotion Pokemon, hitting him multiple times! Despite being hit by Air Slash, Indeedee tried his best to survive, for the sake of his Master!

"I knew you'd use Protect again Mr. Kaguya, the move doesn't work well if you keep using it again and again. I had Charizard force you to use it three times in a row." Hannah explains to the young gentleman as Charizard was grinning to the injured Indeedee, struggling to stand on his feet.

Despite being covered in bruises and cuts, the male Indeedee tries pushing himself up for the sake of his master. But after breathing few times, Indeedee suddenly collapsed being unable to get up and fight, eyes turning to swirls. Suddenly the Psychic Terrain disappeared, returning the battlefield back to normal. The referee walked closer towards Indeedee, checking to see whether or not he's defeated?

"Indeedee is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" The referee threw his hand up towards Hannah and Charizard.

"Indeedee..." Mr. Kaguya murmured as he returned his Indeedee back to his ball. He smiled at his Luxury Ball, contains his precious Pokemon. "You fought like a true warrior my friend. I'm very proud of you. Take a nice long rest." Mr. Kaguya puts Indeedee's ball back in his coat pockets, and pulled out another Luxury Ball. "This is it my friend, the final showdown begins!" Mr. Kaguya smiles, glasses shines from the bright sun. Selena, Felicity and Sebastian gasped! Even Crystal knows that the last round is the most toughest one!

"Hannah did it! I know she could do this! Go Hannah!" Lucinda cheered, watching her Togepi, Twinkle and Snom hugging together with joy!

"It's too early to celebrate Lulu! Mr. Kaguya has one Pokemon left." Crystal explains causing Lucinda and the Pokemon to stopped cheering.

"Crystal's right, this was the Pokemon father uses to defeat Chairman Rose! Not even Charizard could take it down _without_ Gigantamaxing." Selena was worried, watching her father made a smirk on his face! Indicates he'll be using the same Pokemon that defeated Rose! But Selena continues cheering for Hannah, believes that miracles will happen!

"Even so, I'm still cheering for Ms. Hannah! The fate of the Kaguya Family is in her hands!" Sebastian added, watching Hannah gave a Moomoo Milk to Charizard, helping him get some nourishment.

"Sebastian's right, if that was Oleana, she'd have doubts towards Ms. Hannah! But I too will continue cheering for her!" Even Mr. Kaguya's secretary admits that she also believes in Hannah!

"Even though we've just met, Hannah looks more amazing than the Champion!" Lucinda admits that watching her new friend battling against Mr. Kaguya motivates her to grow stronger! Even though Hannah's using Leon's Charizard, the redhead was shown as a skillful battler.

"Just one more round, and we'll win this! Let's do our best Charizard!" Hannah cheered, lifting her arm with passion.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard cheered, grinning towards the redhead. Charizard saw Mr. Kaguya holding another Luxury Ball, unaware that this will be the toughest challenge!

_Insert X&Y: Pokemon League_

"I'm impressed Ms. Hannah, you're quite an observant person when it comes to Pokemon Battles." Mr. Kaguya smiled towards Hannah. "I got so excited that I almost lost track of time." Mr. Kaguya admits but he also enjoyed battling against Hannah.

"I also enjoyed battling with you Mr. Kaguya! When I have my own Pokemon, let's have a real battle someday!" Hearing this from Hannah made Mr. Kaguya surprised! It's as if he'd been missing the most important thing in life; fun! The young man was so focus on perfection, he had forgotten how much fun Pokemon Battle was.

"The last round is the toughest, be prepared! Oranguru, come forth!" Mr. Kaguya shouted, tossing a Luxury Ball and releasing his Oranguru! The Sage Pokemon swung the leaves on his fan towards the battlefield, blew a powerful gush of wind towards Charizard's direction.

"Oranguru" Oranguru spoke calmly, scaring both Sebastian and Felicity! What made Oranguru terrifying was his calm and relaxed demeanor.

"Believe it or not Ms. Hannah, it wasn't Orbeetle who defeated Rose, it was my Oranguru! If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate Oranguru's strength." Mr. Kaguya spoke calmly, adjusting his glasses.

"Oranguru, let's show them our true strength! Do your best! Let them feel your true power!" Mr. Kaguya shouted with passion, thrilled with excitement as the audience were surprised! Everyone from the Kaguya Mansion had never seen their boss that excited, normally he stays calm and serious.

_Insert X&Y anime: Elite Four Theme_

"Use Flamethrower!" Hannah commanded towards Charizard. The Flame Pokemon nodded and flew up in the sky, before he shot a powerful stream of fire from his mouth towards Oranguru.

"Dodge and use Trick Room!" Mr. Kaguya called out as Oranguru jumped back to dodge the powerful stream of fire. The leaves on Oranguru's fan glow light blue and it thrust it forward, causing light blue and a large blue rectangle with light blue and white transparent walls and ceiling appear around the battlefield.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Hannah shouted as Charizard was about to fire a multicolored dragon-shaped beam from his mouth.

"Extrasensory!" Mr. Kaguya spoke calmly as the leaves on Oranguru's fan glow gold and thrust it forward, causing three rings of rainbow-colored energy surrounded in golden energy, transforms into a beam, shooting out of his fan. The powerful beam aims at Charizard, hits him badly causing the Fire Pokemon to flinch.

"Huh? I thought Oranguru's speed was low?" Hannah gasped, noticed how fast the Sage Pokemon was.

"True, but using the move Trick Room, allows slower Pokemon move first for few turns." Mr. Kaguya explains, shows that Trick Room was still active thanks to the mysterious walls and ceilings.

"That also means that Pokemon with high speed, moves slowly in Trick Room!" Hannah slowly figured out how it works.

"Exactly!"

"As long as the transparent walls and ceilings appear, Trick Room is still in effect. The move will wear off on its own in a certain period of time." Felicity added, watching Oranguru was faster than Charizard due to Trick Room.

"That's terrible!" Lucinda gasped, holding Togepi tightly and was worried about Charizard.

"Terrible indeed, Pokemon with low speed are dangerous threat when Trick Room is activated." Selena agreed, saw how dangerous her father's Oranguru was.

"Thunderbolt." Mr. Kaguya said simply, watching as Oranguru's fan of leaves turned yellow and slams it hard, summons a powerful bolt of blue electricity from his leaves towards Charizard!

The Fire Pokemon slammed hard into the ground, but managed to survive. Charizard slowly got up, refuses to be defeated by an electric type move! Especially when he's known as the Undefeated Charizard! This is for Leon; his Trainer and best friend!

"You're just like the Champion, refuses to give up easily." Mr. Kaguya shook his head, didn't understood how Charizard managed to survive this attack? Rose's Escavalier was defeated in just two turns!

"Charizard..." Hannah wasn't sure what to do! She never watched any of Leon's battles, and with Trick Room being activated, makes it more difficult for the redhead.

"Hyper Beam!" Mr. Kaguya smirked, watched as Oranguru opens his mouth and fires a powerful white beam at Charizard! Knocking down the Flame Pokemon hard, hoping he's defeated for good! He watched as Charizard was thrown backwards onto the ground, twitching in pain after a blast from Hyper Beam. Was this the end for Charizard?

"Charizard, don't give up! I know you could do this! It's not the title that makes you strong! It's you Charizard! You're already a powerful Pokemon. Even if Leon's not around, I know you could do this!" Suddenly, to their surprise, Charizard got up before slowly pushing himself off the ground. Panting heavily and was more than ready to keep on fighting!

"Unbelievable?! He's supposed to be defeated by now!" Mr. Kaguya was more than surprised, watching Charizard had survived all of Oranguru's moves, covered in bruises and cuts. Even if Trick Room was still active, Oranguru couldn't move for the next turn due to using Hyper Beam.

"Oh what will Leon do?" Hannah sighed, saw Charizard bit injured due to being hit by strong moves. She remembered how her former classmates from Motostoke insults her, saying that she'll never win any Pokemon Battles nor defeat the Champion.

Ironically, everyone in Motostoke always praised Marigold, believing that she'll become the next Champion. But unfortunately, she lost to Leon during the semifinals of the Champion Cup. Yet why was Hannah remembering those awful memories, during her battle with Mr. Kaguya?

"You should quit now Ms. Hannah! There's no way you'll win this match! Do you really think that Charizard would win without his Trainer? I doubt Charizard would win under your command!" Mr. Kaguya asked Hannah, unaware that he had made the redhead remembers her awful childhood, before she met Leon.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: A Tragedy Memory_

As if someone had slapped Hannah's face, she fell on her knees, remembering those horrible moments. Before moving to Postwick, Hannah didn't had any friends at Motostoke, always treated like an outcast by her former classmates. While Marigold gained popularity and lots of friends, Hannah was the opposite. Always fell victim to the bullies, being isolated from her classmates, with nobody accepting her. Every night, Hannah would secretly cry in her bedroom until her parents found out. The most saddest part was Marigold never took care of Hannah, due to her busy schedules. Even if Marigold was free, she spends little time with her sister. But Marigold loves Hannah very much, always sends gifts and packages by mail. Hearing how Leon took care of his brother, made Hannah sad wishing her sister was here frequently.

_"Why...why did I ever want to become a Trainer? Why do I love Pokemon so much?" _Teardrops fell on Hannah's eyes, splashing on the ground. _"Maybe he's right, Charizard wouldn't win under my command. If Leon was there, it'll be easier for Charizard..."_

Suddenly everything turned black and dark for Hannah, watching her 5-year-old self hugging her father's Growlithe. Told her parents how much she loves Pokemon! Hannah saw her younger self happily watching her father's Gym Battles, motivated her to become a Pokemon Trainer. Hannah was surprised that her father Kabu, was the reason why she wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer. Young Kabu happily lifted little Hannah, told her to keep learning. She then saw her younger self, comforting her father after the death of his mother. Kabu smiled at Hannah, calling her his precious flower and gave her a big hug. To Kabu, spending time with Hannah was the greatest moment for the Fire type Gym Leader!

_"That's all?"_ Hannah was surprised how much her father loves her very much. But she was greatful that her father believes in her. Hannah was also greatful to have loving parents.

Hannah then saw her younger self crying at Route 1, until 10-year-old Leon and Charmander comforts her. She watches young Leon encouraged her younger self, told her never give up on her dreams! Telling her to keep trying until she succeeds. Leon had even made a promise towards Hannah; they'll meet again soon, telling her his amazing stories after defeating Nigel! Even though it didn't happened, Hannah still has Leon's star crystal. Kept it as a good luck charm, hoping to battle him someday and return his star crystal.

_"Leon..."_ Hannah remembered how everyone in Wedgehurst celebrated Leon's victory, quickly became popular with lots of fangirls surrounding him. Hannah wanted to chat with Leon, but didn't afraid she'll receive glares and hate from his fangirls._ "Aside Hop, I didn't had many friends around my age back then. Leon's lucky to have many friends..." _The only true friends Hannah had were Hop, Allie, Allie's friends and Pokemon.

Hannah then saw how her younger self first met Hop at Wedgehurst. She saw her younger self happily hugging her grandparents at Postwick, grew very close towards them. Hannah saw how she first met Allie's friends, became their big sister and hero. Little Hannah held baby Allie for the first time, creating a strong bond. She then saw her younger self; watching 10-year-old Leon received homemade chocolates from his fangirls. Her younger self wanted to give Leon her homemade star shaped chocolate, but didn't had the courage. Afraid that Leon won't like it.

_"It was after Leon became the new Champion! I remembered how I begged mum to teach me how to make chocolates. At least Hop likes it." _Even though Hannah didn't gave it to Leon, she was greatful that Hop enjoys it. She remembered how her mother helped her make a star shaped chocolate, wanting to give this to Leon, and congratulate him for becoming the new Champion! But when Hannah saw Leon receiving heart shaped chocolates, instead she became scared and worried. Afraid that people will bully her for liking Leon, especially those fangirls.

Hannah even saw how she met Crystal couple days ago, formed a strong friendship. Despite that Marigold wasn't there for her, Hannah was always there for others! Hannah saw how nearly everyone at Postwick were excited for Leon including Hop. Allie and her friends were cheering for her younger self along with Amary, her mother and grandparents, believing she'll surpassed the Champion someday.

_Insert My Hero Academia: Anguish of the Quirkless _

_"Did you remember?"_ Suddenly 5-year-old Hannah asked her present self what her goals were? Hannah gaze at her younger self, remembered what her goals were.

_"Yes...From the very...very beginning..." _Suddenly Hannah was back to reality, knees still on the ground, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Everyone including Mr. Kaguya and Oranguru were worried about Hannah. The young man didn't meant to make her cried.

"I'm sorry Charizard!" Hannah apologized, tears streaming down her face and fell on the ground. "I know this battle's difficult for you, without Leon! It's just like you said Mr. Kaguya, Charizard wouldn't win without Leon. I'm not as popular as my sister nor famous as the Champion. I'm just a regular girl who always messed things up..." Hannah confesses, still looking at the ground crying. Charizard could tell how much Hannah had suffered. Charizard knows that it wasn't her fault, his Trainer might be famous which was true. But even the Champion himself had a horrible childhood, worse than Hannah's...

"Hannah..." Crystal, Lucinda and Selena said her name in unison. Even Sebastian and Felicity were worried about her.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: The Feelings of Not Giving Up!_

"Don't give up Big Sis Hannah!" Allie shouted, refuses to watch her beloved Big Sis crying with devastation and defeat. "So what if Marigold's popular! So what if Leon's famous and has millions of fans! You're not a failure Big Sis Hannah! You're my number one hero!" Hearing this from Allie made Hannah realized how much she and her friends, had always been there for her.

"Allie's right Hannah! I don't know who Leon is, but I believe in you! We all believe in you! Go, go, Hannah!" Crystal yells at Hannah's catchphrase, didn't want her friend to lose. Hannah had saved her, now it's Crystal's turn to save the redhead.

"Hannah you can do this!" Even Diane shouted her name, encouraging her granddaughter not to give up.

"We believe in you Hannah!" Selena added with Twinkle shouting along.

"Go Hannah go!" Lucinda yells out her friend, telling her that it's never too late to change.

"Graawrrr" Suddenly Charizard turned around, slowly walked towards to Hannah. He saw how hurt and devastated she was, and decided to comfort her before continuing the battle. That's what his Trainer Leon would do.

"Charizard..." Hannah whispers towards the Fire Pokemon, watching Charizard slowly walked towards her direction. Charizard was standing close towards Hannah, helped her up, gently wiped those tears off her face. Everyone including Hannah's friends and the Pokemon were curious, what Charizard was doing next?

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: OPEN THE WORLD_

"Graawrrr" Suddenly Charizard gently pulled Hannah into his strong arms, wrapping her body and gave her a warm hug. Telling her not to cry, thanking her for being there for him when Leon's not around. Charizard continued hugging Hannah, telling her to combined their strength, and believe in eachother. Charizard wants to see Hannah be cheerful and energetic! Being hugged by Charizard made Hannah felt warm. What was that feeling? Was this friendship or love?

Hannah nodded her head towards Charizard, returning the hug and smiles at the Fire Pokemon, regaining her confidence back. Hannah thanked Charizard for comforting her. Feeling this hug reminds Hannah how 10-year-old Leon, would embrace his arms towards her. When suddenly the Wishing Gem in Hannah's vest pocket was glowing bright red!

"Felicity, do you think that's-" Sebastian was shocked, saw a mysterious bright red light surrounding Charizard's body. The butler knows that Hannah's not wearing a Dynamax Band.

"Yes, it's a Wishing Gem!" Felicity confirms the official name of the mysterious gemstone, watching it's true power. Crystal heard the name, and took out her light blue Wishing Gem.

"Wishing Gem?" Crystal examined her blue gemstone, and noticed that hers didn't glowed like Hannah's. Crystal believes that Wishing Gems only glows whenever a Pokemon Battle occurs.

"What's this?" Hannah noticed that her Wishing Gem was glowing bright inside her vest pocket, synchronizing with Charizard! When suddenly a mysterious red aura surrounded the Fire Pokemon, causing Charizard to grow bigger, taller, covering him in flames! When suddenly Charizard transformed into his Gigantamax form! Causing everyone including Hannah to gasp! Since when did she Gigantamax Charizard?! Hannah's not wearing a Dynamax Band nor at any special areas where Dynamaxing could be performed.

"Graaawwwrrrr!" Charizard roared loudly, suddenly a mysterious rainbow light appears with several red clouds swirling around it. Even the Flame Pokemon was stunned as well! Charizard looked at his body, surprised that he could Gigantamax in a regular battlefield. Could it be that red gemstone that must've caused this? Charizard was amazed but stunned at the same time.

"How did Hannah do that?!" Lucinda was fascinated, thinking that Hannah has special powers unaware that this was the cause of the Wishing Gem.

"The Wishing Gem..." Crystal finally understood what was going on, saw red clouds with rainbow light.

_Meanwhile at Professor Magnolia's Lab..._

"Was that a rainbow I saw?" Professor Magnolia's eyes were wide, saw a gigantic rainbow suddenly appears at Route 2! First she saw a mysterious rainbow light with red clouds swirling around it, and suddenly a gigantic rainbow suddenly appeared out of nowhere?! What was going on? Was this a new special kind of Dynamax?

"It must've took place at the Kaguya Estate! I have to investigate this mysterious light." Professor Magnolia fixes her glasses, decided to visit the Kaguya Estate tomorrow morning, and meet with Mr. Kaguya. This was the first time she witnessed an unusual phenomenon, unaware that this was the cause of the mysterious Wishing Gem.

_Back to the Kaguya Estate Battlefield..._

"That's mega unexpected!" Hannah gasped but excited at the same time! She took out her Rotom Phone, checking what moves Charizard knows in his Gigantamax form. "Hmm, Charizard knows Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Sky Burst, Rainbow Sacred Aura and Rainbow Majestic Soul." Hannah read the moves Gigantamax Charizard knows, unaware that those moves are exclusive to Wishing Gems only.

"Go, go, Charizard! Time to use Rainbow Blitz!" Hannah shouted causing Gigantamax Charizard to roar loudly with passion!

"Graawrrr!" A fire symbol appeared as Gigantamax Charizard releases a powerful yellow-orange stream of fire, mixed with a beam of rainbow-colored energy swirled with a bright red light! The move was so powerful and so deadly, that it knocked down Oranguru in one hit! Suddenly a gigantic rainbow appears mixed with a mysterious red aurora.

Mr. Kaguya's eyes were wide in shock, watching his Oranguru defeated from this mysterious attack. Oranguru was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Charizard roared loudly, shrunk smaller and transforms back into his original size. Even the blue and white transparent walls and ceilings disappeared, now that the battle was over.

"Oranguru is unable to battle...The winner of this Grand Battle is Miss Hannah from Postwick!" The referee declared his face covered with tears of joy, throwing his hand towards Hannah. The redhead made a huge smile, ran forward to hug Charizard as the crowd exploded into cheers.

_Insert X&Y anime: Victory! Champion _

"You did it Charizard! No, _we_ did It!" Hannah laughed before Charizard returns the hug. Then Crystal, Lucinda, Selena, Felicity and Sebastian rushed forward, hugging the redhead. Even the little Pokemon were hugging Hannah as well. Mr. Kaguya withdrew his Oranguru back in his Luxury Ball, watching Hannah for few moments before clapping along with the crowd. Mr. Kaguya happily smiled, after having an amazing battle! It was as if his heart was fully healed. Charizard happily licks Hannah, glad to see her cheerful self again.

"She did it! She did It!" Lucinda and Selena cheered in unison, hopping up and down as they held hands. Togepi, Snom, Glaceon and Twinkle cheered for Hannah and Charizard. Crystal clapped heartily, gave Hannah a bright warm smile.

"I knew Big Sis Hannah would win! She's almost close to becoming Hokage!" Allie cheered, hugging Cleffa with anime tears on her face.

"Allie, wrong show!" Timmy corrected his friend.

"Golly, who would've thought Hannah and Charizard have a connection? Wonder if it's a form of love?" Jason asked his Rookidee, sitting on his shoulder.

"Miss Hannah did it! She's the savior of the Kaguya Estate!" Felicity and her Butterfree cried with tears of joy, hugging eachother.

"After many generations, the Kaguya Estate will finally open the doors! Allowing everyone to visit the mansion. Sniff, I can't stop crying!" Sebastian cried, took off his monocle to wipe few tears using a napkin.

"I'm not sure what that was, but you and Charizard were outstanding! The Champion would be so proud. I hope you come for the grand opening Miss Hannah. In few days, there will be a huge banquet filled with lots of luxurious food and fine beverages." Samaira smiles at Hannah, petting her Alolan Meowth, she purred at the redhead and gave her a lick. Hearing the word Champion made Hannah forgot something, but wasn't sure what?

"I'd love to come! But I couldn't help but wonder what I'm forgetting?" Before Hannah would think, she saw Mr. Kaguya walked towards her with a bright smile on his face. Selena was surprised, this was the first time she saw her father smiled!

"That was a splendid battle." Mr. Kaguya smiled at Hannah and her friends, as the crowd continued cheering, covered with tears of joy.

"I'd forgotten how fun Pokemon Battles are." Mr. Kaguya shaking hands with Hannah. "Battling with you, made me realized that there's no such thing as perfect individuals. Everyone including myself have few flaws. I still have much to learn."

Mr. Kaguya declared that the doors to the Kaguya Estate was now officially opened, allowing his daughter to participate the Gym Challenge. So that Selena could experience what it's like having a normal life.

"Take this with you, this is one of my favorite moves." Mr. Kaguya gave Hannah a black disk, resembles a TM. "This is TR11, contains the move Psychic. Unlike TMs, Technical Records can only be used once! Use it wisely."

"I will Mr. Kaguya thanks!" Hannah cheered, couldn't wait to teach this TR to her future Pokemon. This was the first time to see a Technical Record in person.

"Felicity and Sebastian, as of now, your assignment is to assist Ms. Hannah, my daughter and friends throughout their Journey. Just watch out for Oleana and Rose." The girls had no idea what's going on, but they were glad that both Secretary and Butler would help them out. They each gave their phone numbers from there respective Rotom Phones.

"This calls for a celebration! To honor Miss Hannah, the savior of the Kaguya Estate." Hearing this from Sebastian made Hannah blush, this was the first time she made a huge achievement with the help of Charizard and her friends. Hannah wasn't sure about being the savior, but she was glad to see Mr. Kaguya enjoys his battle. Battling against him made Hannah want her own Pokemon soon.

"In honor of Miss Hannah's victory, the cooks are preparing many dishes and meals for the upcoming banquet. We weren't sure what you'd like, so the chefs prepared everything." Hearing the word banquet from Miss Felicity made Hannah, Crystal and Lucinda surprised.

"A banquet? Isn't it too much? Not that I don't want it." Hannah blushes, admits that it was kinda too much for her, but loves when there's lots of luxurious food.

"Nonsense!" Selena walked towards her new friend, holding her hands. "Hannah you did something that neither the Champion nor the Chairman would do! Watching you battle against father, made him realized the importance of having fun. If the Champion were to battle father, he'd focus more on winning." Selena explains, believed that had Leon were to battle against her father, Mr. Kaguya won't change.

"Selena's right, Big Sis Hannah! You did something that neither Leon nor the Chairman couldn't do!" Allie and Cleffa hugged the redhead, glad that it was Hannah who saved the Kaguya Estate.

"Well I couldn't have done this without my friends and Charizard." Hannah hugged her group, glad they had supported her throughout the battle. "Even though I battled against Mr. Kaguya with Leon's Charizard." Hannah blushes, realizing that both Hop and Leon were waiting hours for her at Postwick!

"Leon must've been lost by now! Even if he finds it, there's no way Leon would get pass the fence and security Pokemon." Andy laughs with his friends agreeing with him. Charizard knows that Leon acts different whenever there's a dangerous situation.

"Maybe Leon must've gave up already, and realized that the Pokemon are too powerful." Hearing this from Sunny made Charizard shook his head. His Trainer would never give up that easily, Charizard doubts that the Security Pokemon would easily defeat his Trainer.

"Will there be lots of food and ice cream cake?" Hannah asked, hoping the cooks will make it, trying to change the subject.

"Will there be lots of sweets?" Lucinda couldn't wait to try more luxurious sweets.

"Will there be Lumiose Galettes?" Crystal added, always wanted to try those desirable sweets.

"Of course, I'll have the cooks have it ready by evening." Miss Felicity smiles, made sure that the cooks have everything prepared for an upcoming feast.

"It's amazing Hannah! You did something that neither the Champion nor the Chairman would do." Lucinda finds Hannah an amazing person, thinking she's a legend even though Hannah's not. "I wish the Gym Leaders and the Champion were here..."

"Uh-huh! Selena are we safe?" Hannah asked her new friend, too afraid of going back to Postwick, after several hours had passed. She didn't want to get yelled at by Hop again and possibly Leon.

"Not to worry Hannah, the Pokemon guarding the mansion are extremely powerful and well trained. Not even the Champion nor the Chairman would defeat them." Hearing this from Selena made Hannah relieved. Charizard however wasn't sure about that...

"Don't worry Charizard, after Timmy's Elgyem manipulate their minds, then we'll go back to Postwick, I promise! Leon must've been worried sick by now..." Hannah tries to enjoy an upcoming feast while hiding from both Hop and Leon. Charizard knows that his Trainer was greatly worried about Hannah. He hopes that the Champion and his brother won't do any reckless things.

"The cooks are also preparing a special meal for Charizard." Samaira said causing Charizard to grew surprised! This was the first time Charizard received a special treatment! Admits that Leon's a horrible cook, and has a strange taste for food. "It's for all the hard work you've done, Charizard. You must be tired and exhausted, from all this battle."

"Graawrrr!" Charizard happily accepts the offer, couldn't wait to try lots of luxurious food.

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Family Garden_

_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Ha-chan is so Lively _

"Amazing!" The girls were amazed how huge and luxurious the banquet was!

"It's as if the Kaguya Family are treating Hannah like a princess! Amazing..." Lucinda noticed that everyone from the Kaguya Family had gathered for the banquet, celebrating Hannah's greatest achievements.

"Look at all the food!" Allie gushed, saw lots of tables filled with many different food.

"They even have lots of desserts and ice cream!" Kiki said, eyes were sparkling with interest and saw few tables filled with delicious sweets and confectioneries.

The banquet also has multiple tables filled with lots of luxurious food! Such as the appetizers, main courses, desserts and lots of fine refreshments. Everyone from the Kaguya Family were enjoying the banquet; chatting, laughing, eating, etc.. Even the Pokemon are happily playing with the little children, congratulating Hannah for defeating Mr. Kaguya. Some were amazed to see Leon's Charizard, thinking that he belongs to Hannah.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone including the Pokemon thanked the cooks for preparing a huge banquet for Hannah; savior of the Kaguya Family.

"You're amazing Big Sis Hannah!" Allie along with Timmy, Bobby, Jason, Andy, Cody, Henry, Kiki, Kelly, Cherry, Berry and Sunny hugging Hannah. Even the Pokemon were hugging the redhead.

"I'm very proud of you Hannah!" Diane gave her granddaughter a big huge hug! Finds her granddaughter super precious.

"Graawrrr!" Even Charizard was enjoying the luxury; munching down many different food and drank luxurious refreshments, made with freshly picked berries grown from the garden. This was more better than the food Leon orders. Charizard was also greatful that the cooks had even made special meals for him, honoring his greatest victory. He wished Leon would do this frequently.

"Look at all the food, I can't decide where to start!" Hannah gushes, couldn't decide if she should try the main course or the desserts? Her friends and grandmother were surprised, that Hannah filled her plate with lots and lots of different food! Her appetite was bigger than a Snorlax!

"Miss Hannah sure has a huge appetite than any Pokemon! It's amazing she didn't gained any weight." Sebastian and Felicity saw Hannah getting seconds, after finishing her first plate.

"Seconds please!" Even Crystal was having seconds, after finishing her first meal.

While eating a banquet at the Kaguya Estate, Hannah was sitting at a huge table with her friends, grandmother, Selena's parents, Felicity and Sebastian. The Pokemon and Charizard were eating more food.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Princess's Holidays_

"You know Mr. Kaguya, after I battle against you with Charizard, I learned something." Hannah bites her ice cream, gazing at Mr. Kaguya.

"Really? What would that be?" Mr. Kaguya raised his eyebrow with interest, took a sip of fresh grape wine.

"I realized that battling is more than just winning. If I keep winning, I won't learn anything. But if I keep losing, I learn from my mistakes. Is it okay to lose a battle?" Hannah realized that Pokemon Battles were more than just a competition.

"Miss Hannah, Pokemon Battles aren't always about winning nor losing. It's how much both Trainers and their Pokemon had grown." Mr. Kaguya answered, smiling at Hannah before he drank more sip from his wine. "It's okay to lose a battle few times. When you lose a battle, you learned from your past mistakes. If you keep losing, you experience it more." Mr. Kaguya answered Hannah's questions.

"In other words, I keep trying until I succeed!" Hannah finally understood what Mr. Kaguya was trying to tell her.

"Exactly! However, having fun with Pokemon Battles are also important as well." Mr. Kaguya explains, cutting his medium rare steak into few slices, took a small bite. "It's pity that young Leonard had forgotten the true meaning of Pokemon Battle. He might be undefeated, but his brain is still small." Mr. Kaguya shook his head, still showed no respect towards Leon.

"So tell me Ms. Hannah?" Mr. Kaguya took another bite of his steak, turning towards the redhead.

"Huh?"

"How do you really feel towards Leonard? If you asked me, you shouldn't waste your time thinking about him! You deserve to be with someone who accepts your needs and feelings. Not someone who's too self-centered, rash and arrogant." Mr. Kaguya shook his head, never understood what lot of fangirls see in the Champion. Before Hannah could answer the man's question, a loud scream interrupted their conversation.

"Hannah!"

Suddenly Hannah turned around and was surprised to see Leon and Hop! Crystal, Selena and Lucinda noticed that both brothers were exhausted and tired from all the running. Both Leon and Hop were very worried about Hannah and Charizard. After waiting several hours for them at Postwick, Hop realized that something wasn't right! Hannah would never be this late?! What was going on! That is until Nigel had told them that his granddaughter and her friends were at the Kaguya Estate. Make matters worse, Hop was very angry at Hannah; arms crossed with strict expression. Angry that Hannah made him and Leon waited for hours, and made both brothers worried.

"Hannah...You didn't showed up at Postwick for few hours! Even though Charizard's with you, I was very worried about you. We thought something had happened to you..." Leon wasn't sure why his heart had beaten rapidly? But the more Leon grew worried about Hannah, the more he couldn't stopped thinking about her. "You're grandfather told us that you were at the Kaguya Estate. So Hop and I managed to get here."

"To be honest, I didn't expect this place to be guarded by loads of Pokemon!" Hop was surprised that more Pokemon guarding the Estate kept coming! Hop didn't forget how powerful the Kommo-o was, knocked Leon's Pokemon in one hit! Preventing the brothers from entering the Estate! In the end, Kommo-o was surprised that both brothers hadn't gave up! Leon even brought lots of Max Revives with him! Like his comrades, Kommo-o underestimated the Champion!

Both brothers found out that Mr. Kaguya was very interested towards Hannah. Leon had heard about the Kaguya Family! But wasn't sure why they're very interested towards _his_ Hannah. Hop wasn't sure either but they have to go help her! However, the problem was Leon's Charizard is with Hannah, and the only good Pokemon he has were Aegislash and Dragapult! Hop noticed that his brother kept saying his precious little Hannah few times.

Felicity and Sebastian were shocked! How did they get through?! The Estate was guarded by lots of powerful and well trained Pokemon! They were stunned that all of the Pokemon guarding the Estate were defeated!

"How did you get in the estate?! Nobody not even the Champion could defeat them." Selena gasped, realized that her mother's Liepards and Alolan Persians were badly defeated!

"How did you climbed through the privacy fence?!" Felicity couldn't believe how reckless those boys were! Climbing through the fence without giving up! Surprised that they kept going!

"Don't underestimate Lee! We might be outnumbered, but we took them down!" Hop grinned, found this very challenging but worth it.

"We? You mean _I_ took then down Hop! All you did was crying and begging me to stop those Pokemon!" Leon raised an eyebrow at Hop, remembering how his brother's Wooloo was quickly defeated by a cute little Ribombee. Hop had even begged Leon to protect him and take down the Pokemon guarding the Estate.

"That Trevenent freaked me out! Did you saw how it sneaked behind us, using Phantom Force?!" Hop shivered didn't expects that Trevenent to quietly sneak behind them.

"Battling against those Pokemon was a champion time! It was a great training for my champion team." Leon grinned until he saw his Charizard was enjoying a luxurious feast, drank more refreshments! "Charizard?! You're having a champion feast without me?!" Leon gasped couldn't believe that his Pokemon was having fine dining, while he was battling against many Pokemon guarding the Estate. "Least you could do was comfort me?! I had to fight my way to get here!" Leon couldn't believed that Charizard's too busy eating.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard smirked, ignored his Trainer's complaints and drank more refreshments.

"Leon stop being selfish! Charizard deserves it fair and square!" Diane told the Champion to leave his Pokemon alone.

"What're you talking about Miss Diane?" Hop was confused, raised an eyebrow at her, what's going on? Until Lucinda explains what happened at the Kaguya Estate.

"We're celebrating Hannah's victory against Mr. Kaguya! It was a Grand Battle and Hannah's the savior of the Kaguya Estate!" Hearing this made Hop and Leon stunned. "Hannah uses Charizard and defeated Mr. Kaguya's three Pokemon! Then suddenly she made Charizard Gigantamax, without wearing a Dynamax Band!" Hearing this causes both brothers grew shocked and surprised!

"Hannah defeated Mr. Kaguya with Lee's Charizard!" Hop yells, couldn't believed that he missed it.

"She Gigantamax Charizard?!" Leon shouted, was surprised the most! How was that possible?! How could Hannah suddenly Gigantamax his Charizard, without a Dynamax Band? It couldn't be!

"Leon, I didn't know Gigantamax Pokemon knows Rainbow moves!" Bobby told the Champion how Charizard learns rainbow themed moves in his Gigantamax form.

"Rainbow moves? What are you talking about? Charizard can't learn those." Leon was very confused already, what was going on?!

"But we saw it! Everyone saw Charizard used a Rainbow move, during Big Sis Hannah's battle. One of them was called Rainbow Blitz." Hearing this made Leon grew more surprised! Was that the power of the Purities?!

"Hannah, who are you?" Leon whispers her name softly, gazing at the redhead offering several sweets to Hop before she apologized for making them wait to long.

* * *

_Omake: What's this Feeling?_

_Hop's House_

After Margaret invited Hannah to stay over at her place, Hop insists that she sleeps with his brother! Claiming that it'll help Leon realizes his love for her. Hop also wanted to watch his older brother, making out with Hannah.

"Seriously Hop, you need to learn to give them some personal space! Lately you're becoming very clingy and daft!" Margaret kept reminding Hop how personal space was very important, in _every_ relationships!

"Mum, I know what I'm doing! Both Lee and Hannah love eachother, but don't have enough courage!" Hop explains to his mother, on why he's doing this especially when he's the Cupid. "Say mum, what it'll be like if Lee kisses Hannah?" Hop grins trying to imagine his friend and brother kissing eachother.

"Oh Hop, honestly, you need to mind your own business!" Margaret couldn't believe how impatient Hop was becoming. Her son needs to learn that timing plays an important role on love.

"But mum, if I don't do anything, then Hannah will be taken! Not to mention, Lee still has no clue that he loves her!" Hop answered, watching his mother shook her head, couldn't believed how rash and stubborn her son was becoming.

Meanwhile in Leon's bedroom, the Galarian Champion was laying in bed, reading one of his adult books. He turned his head towards Hannah; sleeping next to him peacefully. Leon couldn't believe his little brother, kept insisting that Hannah sleeps in his bedroom! Claiming that Hannah feels more safer when his older brother sleeps with her! Hop had even told his brother, how he had slept with Hannah many times! Found her hair smooth and silky, he also described how her strawberry creams were soft, round and squishy... Hop even told his brother how he secretly enjoys touching her breasts, whenever she's fast asleep.

Hop claims that his bedroom was very messy, that their mother wants Hannah to sleep in a clean and cozy bed. But in reality, it was all part off Hop's plan! Perhaps if Hop's lucky, his brother might be up for it! Hopefully their mother won't hear it though. Hop quietly peeked behind Leon's bedroom door, watching his brother gaze at the sleeping redhead. Found her adorable whenever she's asleep.

"Good thing I told Lee how soft Hannah's strawberry creams are." Hop grinned, he enjoys touching Hannah's breasts whenever they slept in the same bed together. He looked at his hands, and was glad that Hannah didn't know.

"Hannah..." Suddenly Leon's cheeks turned bit red, his heart couldn't stopped pounding. What was this feeling? Leon took a closer look towards the redhead, her long hair spreads on his bed. "She looks beautiful when she's asleep." Looking at Hannah made Leon gently touched her cheeks and forehead. Hannah's skin was soft and delicate just like herself. He traces her cheeks all the way down to her jawline. Leon couldn't help but found her hair beautiful and gorgeous!

Leon swallowed and gently touches Hannah's long hair. To Leon's surprise, her hair was soft, smooth and silky! He buried his face deep into her hair, enjoying the nice scented fragrance. Leon was smelling Hannah's hair few times, noticed that she enjoys it. Hannah made small cute noises, unaware that the Champion was touching her hair. Hannah was fast asleep, unknowingly felt Leon's fingers gently tangled her long hair.

"Her hair is beautiful, just like Hannah..." Leon noticed that one of his hand accidentally touched her breasts! Hop was right, Hannah's chest was soft and perfect. He gently kneads her breasts, trying not to wake the redhead. So that's why Hop enjoys this, they're squishy and smooth. Leon tries not to get a nosebleed, trying to control himself after he saw how addicting it was.

"Hannah's lips are so delicate and tender." Leon whispered softly, gently touched her lips with his warm fingers. He leans himself and gaze at her delicate face. Looking at Hannah made Leon's heart melted with warmth, wanting to grab her and kissed those soft lips.

Just as Leon was about to kiss Hannah on the lips, he saw Hop quietly spying on them! Hiding behind his door, hoping that his older brother won't see him. Leon smirked, a small anime vein popped on his head, figures out what his brother was up to!

"Two can play that game, Charizard!" Leon calls his trusted Pokemon, watching his Charizard gently slams his tail on Hop's head. Although it wasn't hard, Charizard's tail was enough to knock some senses towards the young boy. Telling Hop that his Trainer doesn't want to be disturbed! Otherwise, Leon will tell his mother that Hop was bothering them. Hop fell down, rubbing his head from that awful pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hop yelped, rubbing his head from the pain.

"Leon what was that noise?" Hannah slowly opened her eyes, could've sworn she just heard Hop groaned in pain? She felt Leon wrapped his arm around her waist, unaware that the other hand was touching her breasts. Hannah felt safer and protected as Leon pulled her closer and embraces her. She rested her head against his toned chest, cuddling with the Champion.

"Oh it's nothing Hannah, it's just your imagination. Now go back to sleep, tomorrow's a big day for the three of us." Leon grinned at Hannah, gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Leon pulled a blanket over, covering both of them. The Champion turned to his annoyed brother, gave him a satisfied smirk. "Goodnight little brother~" Leon grinned at Hop, resting his head against Hannah's and smells her scented hair.

"Hannah's breasts does feel soft and squishy." Leon grinned, saw that his hand was still touching her breast, surprised that it was perfect for her age. "Hop you're such a naughty boy! I have to make sure Hannah stays by my side all time!" Leon chuckled and made a huge grin, his hand continued touching her breasts. Decided that from now on whenever he's here, Hannah sleeps with him! To prevent Hop from doing perverted stuff towards her.

_Meanwhile...at Allie's House_

"Look at Leon! Cuddling Big Sis Hannah, I know you're the Chairman's secretary spy! Staying closer to Big Sis Hannah, and break her heart!" Allie and Cleffa were using their binoculars, spying Leon's movements. "I bet Leon's watching Big Sis Hannah's move, before reporting to the Chairman!"

"Allison what the heck are you doing?!" Allie's grandmother enters her granddaughter's bedroom, found both Allie and Cleffa using their binoculars, spying at Hop and Leon's house. "It's way past your bedtime, why aren't you asleep?" Her grandmother told Allie that it's almost 11 PM and she has work tomorrow.

"Shhh! We're spying on Leon, grandma!" Allie explains the current situation towards her grandmother, while her Cleffa continued spying on them. "He's Chairman Rose's secret spy, and has romantic feelings for Big Sis Hannah! Leon's only doing this just to gain Big Sis Hannah's trust, and then betrays her!" Hearing this from Allie made her grandmother rolled her eyes. Allie's grandmother understands how much Leon loves Hannah, but a spy? Finding her granddaughter unbelievable!

"Allison that's the most ridiculous accusation I ever heard! First Chairman Rose, then Team Yell and now Leon?! What's next, the Chairman's secretary's?" Allie's grandmother shook her head, couldn't believed how ridiculous Allie's becoming lately.

"Grandma, the Chairman's secretary never smiles, she's too gorgeous, and has a wide forehead! Nobody but the Macro Cosmos knows her true personality!" Allie claims that Jason's father Mason, saw Oleana's scary expression.

"Cleffa, clef!" Even little Cleffa agreed with her Trainer.

"Right..." Allie's grandmother sweat drops, reminding herself not to let her granddaughter watch too much cartoons, especially the wacky ones.

"What are you up to Leon? Acting sweet and loving, just to seek intel." Allie and Cleffa continued spying, but her grandmother confiscated her binoculars.

"Allison go to bed! Right now!" Her grandmother points at her granddaughter's bed, wants both Allie and Cleffa sleep immediately!

"Just you wait Leon! Soon everyone in Galar will realized that Chairman Rose's evil, and Leon's his secret spy! The cape proves it all!" Watching Leon wore his cape with lot of branded logos, made both Allie and Cleffa suspicious! Wondering what the Chairman was up to? Thinking he has a sinister scheme that'll destroy the entire region.

"Here we go again!" Her grandmother rolled her eyes at her granddaughter.

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon and Lapras were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in a yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. On the background; Togetic, Pikachu and Yamper were dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_This is my first time using UK slang in my story. You'll see alot of those often in many chapters, for those who knows UK slang, I'm sure you're familiar with those meanings. (:_**

**_To avoid confusion, Mr. Kaguya's Gallade has the Hidden Ability Justified. Yes his first Pokemon was a male Indeedee, who's completely loyal towards his Trainer. Mr. Kaguya's Indeedee always calls his Trainer as his Master._**

**_In fact, Hannah's backstory will be explored when she and her friends arrived at Motostoke. It'll happen before the Opening Ceremony and her grandfather's death. It's revealed that Marigold never took care of Hannah due to her busy schedules. When Amary was born, Hannah promised herself that she'll take care of her little sister. Hannah hadn't experienced what it's like being raised by an older sibling. _**

**_When a Pokemon gets Gigantamax by a Wishing Gem, they learned Rainbow moves. Wishing Gems allows Gigantamax forms learn Rainbow moves. Like Dynamaxing, Wishing Gems allows one Pokemon to Dynamax. They can't be used at Gym Stadiums nor Max Raid Battles. The Rainbow moves were inspired by Cure Cosmo's attacks from Star Twinkle Precure. _**

**_Next chapter is part 2; Hannah finally receives her starter Pokemon! Surprisingly she turns down Hop's offer; chose to spend more time with her Pokemon over Leon. As Hannah and her Pokemon getting to know one another, Leon wants to know more about her! The Champion wants to spend time with Hannah! Don't worry episodes 5 and 6; Lucinda and Selena will get their Wishing Gems!_**

**_Fun fact, Hannah's name is a palindrome in the English version. She plays the ocarina whenever nobody's looking. Out of all the male Gym Leaders in Galar; Hannah finds Raihan very attractive. In the Sword universe, it's both Gordie and Raihan._**

**_Bit brief backstory about Lila,when she and Bede were little; they used to be very close until they were sent to the orphanage. Bede would always bully his sister, picked on her and say mean things to her. When Lila was little, she was sweet and caring; loves her brother despite the terrible things he'd done to her. After Bede was adopted by Chairman Rose, he disowned his sister finding her weak and filthy! Bede was the reason why Lila's like this. They were seperated at a very young age. _****_But when Lila was adopted by the Daycare Couple, she learns how to care and nurture Pokemon. Lila still has her caring self within her. She was given a Toxel from the Daycare Couple._**

**_Basically this was inspired by Charlotte Pudding from One Piece; being abused and ridiculed by her Third Eye. Even her own mother Big Mom was disgusted by her daughter's Third Eye. For Lila's case, Bede thinks her kindness makes him weak._**

_**Hop and Leon are such closet perverts! Unlike Hop, Leon learns how to keep his cool. Reason why Hop enjoys touching Hannah's breasts, was Hannah's cousin Dylan! Dylan's a very bad influence towards Hop, teaching dirty things from his uncle's books. Leon would never teach those stuff to his brother.**_

_**There won't be any lemon in this story, maybe slightly! Keeping it T rated. But if I do a lemon story, it'll be seperate story, with chapters telling which episodes occurs. (:**_

**_As mentioned, family issues is one of the main theme in this story along with conflicts. Bede and Lila's relationship parallels Gladion and Lillie. Unlike Gladion, Bede never cared about his sister, finding her weak and worthless. Unlike Hop, Hannah is her own person; she follows her own path. After battling with Mr. Kaguya, she realized that battling is more than winning and it's okay to lose. There will be flashbacks in the future. Gordie's relationship with Crystal was inspired by Kanata and Towa from Go! Princess Precure. Kanata and Towa are also siblings._**

**_Hannah's battle against Mr. Kaguya was unofficial, because she uses Leon's Charizard. But it does foreshadows her battle against Chairman Rose. Unlike Chairman Rose, Mr. Kaguya always a man who always kept his promise. It's not in his nature to lie, except to Rose and Oleana. Mr. Kaguya cares about his Pokemon, the poor man was barely acknowledged by his late father due to being imperfect. But after battling with Hannah, Mr. Kaguya heart was healed and realized there's no such thing as perfect individuals nor Pokemon. His real name is Khensu Kaguya._**

**_If you read carefully, there were few differences between Violet and Hannah. Unlike Hannah, Violet had the courage to give Rose her homemade cake, rather than chocolates. Although Hannah made a star shaped chocolate, she didn't gave it to Leon due to her trauma at Motostoke, afraid that people in Wedgehurst will bully her for liking the new Champion. Violet's backstory will be explained in the future. Violet was an orphan found by Selena's late grandfather with no memories of her past. Violet only remembered her name, her Cufant was given by her late father._**

**_The names of the Rainbow moves; Rainbow Blitz- Fire, Rainbow Sky Burst- Flying, Rainbow Majestic Soul- Dragon, Rainbow Sacred Aura- Fighting._**


	4. Getting to Know One Another!

_**In the games, the MC battles Hop after receiving their Pokemon. In my story, it'll be for one week. It's more realistic, gives Hannah more time to bond with her Pokemon. Plus it'll help develop both Lucinda and Selena; they'll receive their Wishing Gems soon. B**__**oth Lucinda's Togepi and Crystal's Snom will be evolving very soon. The Cosmic Trio will debut in this episode, including the Majestic Phantom; inspired by Blue Cat from Star Twinkle Precure. There are lots of adventures and more episodes, making this realistic and lots of development. Of course lots of Precure elements!**_

_**Major events that happen from the last chapter; the origins of the Kaguya Family was revealed! Violet was an orphan found by Khensu's father, with no memories but her name. Lila debut and was disowned by her brother. Hannah learns that battling was more than winning. A Macro Cosmos named Evan had secretly spied on the girls and recorded the battle. Finally, Felicity and Sebastian will be assisting our heroes.**_

_**The Gym Challenges be split into few parts; the first one be the Gym Trials and the next part will be Gym Battles. I might do alternate chapters for Gym Battles exclusive to Sword. In this story Hannah battles Allistar, in the Sword universe it's Bea. (:**_

_**As of this episode, both Lucinda and Selena became the main characters. Leon will be featuring much more than he did in the games. Although there's going to be lots of Hannah x Leon moments in the future including other shippings. Leon won't be around all the time with Hannah, he's the Champion and very busy with his duties. But it will show what Leon does during his appointments or daily life. The story will still focus on Hannah and her friends' adventures.**_

_**Not just that, characters such as Sonia and Bede will appear more in this story. We'll get to see a more villainous side of Oleana and Macro Cosmos play a major role in this story, in Precure style! More villains from the Macro Cosmos be added in this story. Of course, Team Yell appears earlier than in the games. In Pokemon Sword, Allister and Melony didn't appear, while in Shield it's Bea and Gordie. In this story, they all appear.**_

_**In this episode, Hannah finally receives her first starter Pokemon from Leon! I'll let the story do the talking. Please enjoy, leave a comment and ask any questions through PM messages.**_

_**Enjoy the next episode! Hope everyone had a wonderful time! Happy Holidays!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 4 Part 2 : Choosing the Starters! Getting to Know One Another!_

_The Next Day, Postwick..._

_Insert Happiness Charge Precure: Megumi's Theme_

"I'm very sorry!" Hannah bow towards both Hop and Leon; apologizing multiple times for making them wait hours. "I didn't expect the two of you to come this far! I thought maybe you might be still waiting..."

After what happened yesterday, Hannah and her friends discovered that both brothers crashed the party uninvited! Hop told Hannah how he and Leon waited several hours for her! It was during breakfast after his mother made special meals for the three of them. Margaret wanted to tell her two sons where Hannah's at but unfortunately, they ignored her, leaving the house immediately!

Hop waited for Hannah, watching his brother signing autographs, and took pictures of his adoring fans at Postwick. After Leon was finished, he noticed Hannah's still not there! Several hours past by, Hop realized that something wasn't right?! He told his brother that Hannah would never be this late! They grew very worried until Nigel told both brothers where Hannah's at. Hop doesn't know much about the Kaguya Family, but Leon does! It seems both brothers were unaware, that the Estate was being guarded by lots of Security Pokemon!

According to Leon, he never gave up that easily! After Kommo-o defeated both Aegislash and Dragapult; the Champion brought lots of Max Revives with him! The Security Pokemon were shocked! Instead of giving up, they kept on going! Watching this made Hop admires his brother even more! After defeating every Security Pokemon, Hop and Leon found Hannah! Until they saw her having a luxurious banquet with her friends, grandmother, and all the members of the Kaguya Estate! Watching this made Hop angry, hurt, and disappointed! Instead of hugging his best friend, Hop angrily yells at her name!

"Are you a nutter?!" Hop angrily snapped at Hannah, walking towards her. "Of course we're worried about you, mate!" Suddenly Hop's expression turned softer, grabbing her arm and gave Hannah a soft hug. "Lee and I would never give up on finding you, Hannah! You're very precious to us." Hearing this made Hannah blush, felt Hop's arms wrapped her waist tightly, and hearing his heartbeat.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Both Selena and Twinkle bowed at the brothers with an apologetic expression. "I didn't know you and the Champion were waiting for Hannah. If you're going to be mad at Hannah, then you should also be mad at me! Most of this was my fault..." Hearing this from Selena made Hannah worried about her new friend.

"Hatenna, hat!" Twinkle jumped off Selena's arms, also apologized to both brothers and Wooloo.

"Selena, Twinkle..." Hannah whispers their names softly.

"Hey, it's alright! The most important thing is everyone's safe and alright! We all had a champion time!" Leon smiled, forgave everyone after having a great time at the estate. Leon then turned to his Charizard, gave him a glare for having a luxurious time without him! "Well _almost_ everyone..."

"But Leon, how did you and your brother climb the privacy fence?! It's super tall and you can get electrocuted!" Lucinda curiously asked the Champion, wondering how he does that?! It's amazing that Leon never gave up!

"Let's just say it was more than a champion moment!" Leon grinned, remembered how Hop tried to climb up the fence but got electrically shocked instead!

But truth be told, Leon actually uses his Dragapult; commanding him to use Flamethrower and melt the fence! At first, Hop wasn't sure since it was made of pure indestructible steel. Until Dragapult's Flamethrower melted the fence, creating a huge hole! Watching this made Hop both stunned and amazed! How did Dragapult do that?! Leon smirks, telling his brother that the indestructible fence has no match for his champion Pokemon! Although, Leon admits it would've been much easier if he brought his Rhyperior with him.

"At least father didn't press any charges against both of them!" Selena was glad that her father was in a good mood. The Champion's Dragapult not only destroyed their indestructible privacy fence, but it costs millions of money to repair it! Luckily they have insurance to cover up those damages. "The Champion crashing the banquet party was already posted on Zwitter..." Selena checked her indigo Rotom Phone, calling the Champion rash and very reckless.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard agreed with Selena, only to received a glare from his Trainer.

"I still couldn't believe you had a champion time without me Charizard! No more partying for you!" Leon comically snapped his Charizard, with his arms crossed! "Speaking of partying, aren't you gonna introduced me to your new friends?" Leon turned his attention to Hannah, pointing at Crystal, Lucinda, and Selena.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: I Will Become a Princess!_

"That's right, Leon these are my new friends; Crystal, Lulu, and Selena. Girls, this is Leon, he's Hop's older brother!" Hannah introduced her friends to both boys, unaware that Leon was staring at Crystal.

_"Crystal? She looks a lot like Melony and Gordie."_ Leon thought, watching Crystal hugging her Snom. He heard what happened to Melony's younger daughter 6-7 years ago. But was it possible she's still alive? _"She has Melony's eyes, except her hair is white as snow..."_

"Ara?" Crystal noticed that the Champion was staring at her, she tries avoiding contact with him. Hop saw how Crystal looks very uncomfortable towards Leon before he tries getting his brother's attention.

"Come on, Lee! You promised us a present! So out with it!" Hop became very anxious about the gifts, that his brother always brought whenever he visits.

"If this keeps up, who knows what Hop will do..." Hannah sighed, finding Hop very rash and impatient.

"You brought Hannah and me Pokemon. You did, didn't you? I know you have!" Hop couldn't wait any longer, wanted his present badly! After waiting one whole day for a certain redhead, for making both him and Leon grew very worried!

"Patience Hop, there's nothing to worry about!" Hannah assures her childhood friend.

"You're a fine one to talk, mate! Coming from someone who made Lee and I completely worried!" Hop crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow towards Hannah.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Leon's Encounter Theme_

"Right then! The greatest gift from the greatest Champion...It's show time, everyone!" Leon placed his arms on his hips, happily reveals the biggest surprise ever! "Take a good look, you two!" Suddenly Leon tossed three Poke Balls into the air and releasing three Pokemon onto the field.

"The Grass-type Pokemon...Grookey! The Fire-type Pokemon...Scorbunny! And the Water-type Pokemon...Sobble!" Leon introduced each starter to both Hop and Hannah.

"They look so adorable!" Hannah gushes, eyes sparkling with interest and fascination.

Watching the three Galarian starters roaming around the front yard, made Hannah and Hop very excited! They watched as Grookey climbs up the tree, Sobble dives into the small pond and Scorbunny happily ran around the battlefield in circles; leaving small bits of fire from her feet. Sobble's head rises up and spits a bit of water from its mouth. Grookey happily climbed the top of the tree branch and found a Sitrus Berry. Grookey happily plays with the berry; using his precious stick.

Meanwhile, Sobble was relaxing in the pond, and spits more water as it landed on the energetic rabbit, leaving her completely wet! Due to her typing, Scorbunny hates cold water more, as she bounced around the field before her head hits the branch! The Sitrus Berry fell from the branch, and dropped into the pond, leaving little Sobble scared! Sobble immediately jumped out of the pond and cried, tears splashing on the field. Both Grookey and Scorbunny comforts Sobble, watching the water lizard giggles and smiles.

"All right! Line up, everyone!" Leon called the three starters heading towards the battlefield, lining up in a neat fashion. "Which will you choose?" After watching the Starters' performance and their interaction, Hannah couldn't decide which Pokemon she'll choose.

"Go on-you pick first. I've already got my Wooloo, after all." Hop smiles at Hannah, decided to let her go first! Knowing she still doesn't have her own Pokemon yet. Hop saw Hannah daydreaming, an anime vein popped on his head! "Will you stop daydreaming already!" Hop yelled at Hannah, causing her to snap back to reality.

_Insert X&Y anime: Hurry Along 2_

"Sorry about that!" Hannah blushes, watching everyone including the Pokemon sighed and sweatdrop.

"So, Hannah...Which Pokemon would you like to choose as your partner?" Leon asked the redhead, happily staring at the Pokemon, finding them super duper cute!

"Should I pick Grookey? Scorbunny? Or Sobble?" Hannah continues staring at the three Starters, realizing that it was a lot tougher to choose than she had ever imagined!

"You better not be daydreaming again, mate!" Hop reminds Hannah that he also wants to choose his starter as well. The girls noticed that Hop's becoming very impatient, despite he asked her to choose first.

"Grookey looks adorable when it uses its stick! I read that it's final evolution has amazing drumming techniques, and are quite gentle." Selena told the girls how much she adores monkey-like Pokemon, finding them super cute!

"Sobble's amazing and smart! Do you know that its evolution looks like a spy! It's too bad it can't use Camouflage." Lucinda thought to herself, wondering why Sobble's evolution can't use that move.

"Scorbunny's fur is white as snow, it's very energetic just like Hannah..." Crystal smiles, holding her Snom for protection, turning to her new friends. "We'll let Hannah choose, today is her special day." Both Selena and Lucinda agreed with Crystal's answered.

Crystal then saw Scorbunny's facial expression; wanting to be picked by Hannah over Hop. She could tell that this Scorbunny's a female; has an energetic and cheerful personality, just like Hannah! She watched as Hannah walks to the battlefield, heading towards Scorbunny's direction. Hannah bent down, putting her hands on her knees smiling at the Rabbit Pokemon.

"Scor!" Scorbunny giggles, happily gaze at Hannah, hoping that she'll be chosen by her new partner. Out of everyone gathered, Scorbunny wanted to be picked by Hannah! She refuses to let Grookey be chosen by the redhead!

"Scorbunny is Fire type. It's filled to bursting with a fiery passion!" Leon saw how excited and thrilled Hannah was, as she continued gazing at Scorbunny. "You're set on the Fire-type Pokemon Scorbunny?"

"Hai! I've always wanted a Scorbunny, as my partner!" Hannah answered, happily held out her hand to her new Partner Pokemon. "Scorbunny I hope we become great partners!" Hearing this from Hannah made Scorbunny cheered with happiness! Satisfied that Hannah had picked her.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny happily jumped in excitement, before she gave a fist pump to her new Trainer. "Scorbunny!" Suddenly Scorbunny happily jumped into Hannah's arms, hugging her new Trainer affectionately.

"It looks like Scorbunny has accepted you too, Hannah! You two are a perfect match!" Leon grinned at Hannah, found her super cute while hugging her Scorbunny. This reminded Leon of the time he first met Charizard when he was just a cute Charmander. Leon handed Hannah the rabbit's Poke Ball as he smiles at the redhead.

"My own Poke Ball!" Hannah smiles, happily stares at her Poke Ball. She then withdrew Scorbunny back inside her Poke Ball, hugging it with affection. Promised to take care of Scorbunny.

_Insert Sun & Moon anime: Hall of Fame_

"That's amazing Hannah! You finally got your own Pokemon!" Lucinda and Togepi congratulated Hannah, for receiving her own Pokemon.

"Toge, pri!" Togepi congratulated the redhead.

"Now try calling Scorbunny out, Hannah." Selena suggested, watching Hannah held her Poke Ball with a determined face.

"Right! Scorbunny, come on out!" Hannah tosses her Poke Ball in the air, releasing the Rabbit Pokemon.

"Scor!" Scorbunny greeted Hannah, jumped into her arms, and nuzzling her cheeks. Scorbunny starting to grow very attached towards her new Trainer.

"Scorbunny." Hannah smiles at her first Pokemon.

"As of now, Hannah's officially a Pokemon Trainer!" Hearing this from the Champion made Hannah smiles. She's slowly closer to reaching her goals.

"I'm so happy that I finally have my first Pokemon!" Hannah cried tears of joy, hugging her Scorbunny. "Maybe I might battle Amary and her Gossifleur!" Hannah smirked, couldn't wait to battle both her sister and Gossifleur. Especially when her younger sister's partner is a Grass-type Pokemon.

"That's right, Amary hadn't battle before right? It'll be great to watch you battle against her, mate!" Hop remembered that Amary only raises her Gossifleur, and that's it.

"Who's Amary?" Leon raised an eyebrow towards his brother.

"Hannah's younger sister, she's the one with a Gossifleur." Hop grinned at his brother, realized that he barely talked about Amary.

"You have _another_ sister?!" Leon was surprised that Hannah has a little sister?! The Champion had always thought that Hannah has one sister! How come Hop hadn't told him that Hannah has another sister?!

"Oh, I almost forgot, aunt Holly's also pregnant! Sorry about that Lee!" Hop grins at his brother, admits that he had talked so much about Hannah, that he forgot to mention her _other_ siblings. He also told his brother that Hannah's future baby brother/sister will be born before the Champion Cup starts. Hop saw his older brother was surprised that Hannah has few siblings!

"Hop would make a great older brother when the baby is born. Maybe a Wooloo fits perfectly for him/her." Hannah was thinking of catching a Wooloo for her future sibling. She's also thinking of catching an Eevee, for her future sibling.

"So it'll be Scorbunny for you? Nice one!" Even Hop finds Hannah and Scorbunny an amazing pair before he turned his attention towards the monkey-like Pokemon. "Then I'll go with...Grookey! You're mine!" Hop chooses Grookey as his second partner.

"I'm aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready! You and I'll be doing some serious training!" Hop's Wooloo happily walked towards Grookey, greeting a new member of the family.

"Grookey!" Grookey happily greeted Wooloo, glad to be accepted into Hop's team.

"I bet you will be, Hop. That's why I brought these Pokemon for you and Hannah." Leon smiles at his brother, believing in his younger brother's dreams.

"So the two of you can battle and train and grow stronger together...to try to reach me!" Little did Leon know, his Charizard saw Hannah felt sad, holding her Scorbunny tightly. He could tell how much Hannah misses her older sister very much.

"Watching Leon bonding with Hop, made me wish that my sister was there. I wish Mari would watch me finally become a Pokemon Trainer." Watching their brotherly bond made Hannah felt tears almost coming from her eyes. Scorbunny noticed her Trainer was almost crying.

"Scorbunny?" Scorbunny asked Hannah if she's alright? She saw her almost crying.

"Sorry Scorbunny, it's just watching Hop interacting with his brother made me think about my sister..." Hannah happily blushes, still holding her Scorbunny close. Even her friends Crystal, Selena, and Lucinda noticed that Hannah's been acting a bit strange.

Sobble noticed that he's all alone, watching both Scorbunny and Grookey happily taken by their new Trainers. Watching this scene made Sobble cried, tears fell on the floor until Leon and Charizard were walking towards him.

"And you'll come with me! Charizard will show you the ropes. He's strict-but real strong and real kind, too!" Leon smiles at the little water lizard, watching Sobble happily accepts the Champion as his new member of the team. Suddenly Leon's smile transformed into a frown when Allie and her Cleffa had arrived the scene!

_Insert Sun & Moon anime: An Encounter_

"Leon if it's okay with you, can Sobble join my team? Cleffa would love to have a playmate! She's really smart and really sweet! She can sing just like me! Wanna hear my singing voice Sobble?" Suddenly Hop quickly covered the little girl's mouth, preventing her from singing.

"Nobody wants to hear you sing! You have a horrible voice!" Even Hop was aware of how horrible Allie sang. She glanced at Hop and decided not to sing before he lets her go.

"Anyways, I heard you brought presents! I'm sure Sobble would love having me as it's a new companion! We can do lots of fun stuff together Sobble!" Hearing this made Leon disgusted, couldn't imagine what Allie would do to Sobble! Just like last year, when Allie fed all his Pokemon too much candy before the Champion Cup finals!

"We can play as princesses and wear make-up together! Grandma bought cute pink accessories for us! You get to be the first to try it!" Leon couldn't imagine seeing Sobble like this! Especially when Sobble's a boy. Allie was holding her Cleffa, gushing at little Sobble. Allie was hoping that Leon would say yes! Leon raised an eyebrow towards Allie, had another answer for her. Just as Sobble was about to accept Allie's offer, the Champion interrupted their moment.

"Let me think...Not in a million years!" Leon answered, picking up Sobble in his arms. Telling Allie that Sobble's his Pokemon, _not_ hers! "The presents are for Hop and Hannah only! Besides Allie, you already have Cleffa!" Leon refusing to let Sobble go near that little girl!

"Huh?! But Leon it's not fair! Hop gets to have another Pokemon, why can't I have one?" Allie pouted, calling Leon a big huge meanie. "You already have a lot of powerful Pokemon!"

"Because Hop is my brother, while you're a pest!" Leon grinned at Allie, showing her that Sobble has chosen him over her. Watching this scene made Hop laughs uncontrollably. "I refuse to let Sobble be covered in pink!"

"See Grookey, whenever Lee argues with Allie, I'm the grown-up in this situation!" Hop was laughing, watching his brother teasing a little girl.

"Is it healthy that Leon's teasing a little kid?" Lucinda wonders if the Champion was allowed to do this.

"As long as Leon's not being a bad influence, then it's alright." Selena answered, with Twinkle on her shoulders. They then saw Margaret walking towards their direction along with Holly, Diane, and Amary holding her Gossifleur.

"Leon, I'd like you to meet my little sister Amary and Gossifleur! Amary this is Leon and his Charizard." Hannah introduced her younger sister to the Champion. Amary wasn't amused, finding his clothing unusual, especially that huge cape he's wearing.

"So you're Amary! This is the first time meeting you." Leon grins at Amary, causing her to sweatdrop. Hearing this made Amary sighed, she had a feeling that Hop doesn't talk much about her towards his brother.

"You must be Leon? So tell me, what do you think about Hannah?" Amary teases the Champion, holding her Gossifleur. "Hop must've told lots of interesting things about my older sister. I'm sure you must've fantasized sexual-" Suddenly Margaret pulled Amary's ear, told her that she's being very inappropriate in front of her son! Hearing this from Amary made both Leon and Hannah blush.

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: You Can do it Me!_

"All right, enough of all this Trainer nonsense for one night! Dinner will be ready in a few hours, we'll call you when it's ready. Bring along your Pokemon, as well!" Margaret told both her children and friends that they'll be cooking dinner outside. She then let's go off Amary's ear.

"We're having a barbecue for dinner!" Amary added, couldn't wait to have delicious barbecue skewers made by her mother. She was rubbing her ear, amazed that Hop's mother has a strong grip, just like her sons.

"Auntie Margaret, can Crystal, Lulu, and Selena join?" Hannah asked Hop's mother, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Why of course dearie, they can come." Margaret doesn't mind that Hannah brought her friends over, as long as her younger son won't do anything perverted.

"I brought some strawberry snow cake! My cooks had just baked it, as a thank you present Hannah." Selena brought a box that holds the cake, couldn't wait to share this with her new friends.

"Thank you, Selena!" Hannah thanked her new friend, watching Margaret took the box. She told the kids that they'll have it as a dessert. Hop wanted to object, only to received a glare from his mother.

"In the meantime, why don't you play with your Pokemon? Margaret will call you when she sets up the grill." Diane added, holding a shopping list given by both Margaret and Holly. "I have a lot of grocery shopping to do." Diane grinned, has a huge amount of coupons inside her bag.

"Amary why don't you go buy some fresh bag of charcoal across a few blocks?" Margaret told Amary to do some grocery errands for her. Telling Amary that her mother needs to rest due to her pregnancy.

"I'll slice us some vegetables, no spicy food for nine months until the baby is born!" Holly winked at the children, very careful about her pregnancy.

"At least Amary will company us! It's kinda lonely now that our children will leave in seven days." Hearing this from Margaret made Hop and Hannah glad they'll be gone soon. Even the Champion himself was glad along with his Charizard.

"I feel kinda bad for Amary, I remembered how mum got cranky before Hop was born..." Leon whispered to Hannah and her friends, told an interesting story of how Margaret had a lot of mood swings while carrying Hop. That always haunted Leon...

"I wish I could come, but my grandma's inviting her friends over tonight. They're playing mahjong, and I'm in charge of writing down the points." Allie was upset that she couldn't attend auntie Margaret's barbecue dinner.

"Really! I mean that's too bad Allie..." Leon sounds excited but quickly changes his tone into sadness, avoiding his mother's suspicion. "But if it makes you feel better, my grandparents would love to visit your place! They love to play mahjong."

"Actually, Lee only said this because he pi-OOF!" Hop doubled over as Leon elbowed him in the gut, gentle but enough to keep his brother silent.

"I'm sorry little brother, what was it you're saying?" Leon grinned at his younger brother.

"Nevermind..." Hop answered, surprised that his brother hits hard despite it was gentle.

"That's what I called sibling love..." Hannah and the others sweatdrop at the scene, watching Leon teasing his brother.

"Since when did Leon became nice..." Allie sweat drops, whispering to her Cleffa. "Perhaps a song will cheer us up!"

"Nobody wants to hear you sing, Allison!" Margaret covered Allie's mouth, prevented the little girl from singing.

"I won't be surprised if Hannah and Leon's future kids share similar traits, Gossifleur." Amary imagines her future nephew, inheriting his parents' respective weaknesses. "Maybe Hannah's future kids might be twins, who knows." Amary smirked, wanted to make both her sister and Champion confessed to each other.

* * *

_Route 2, Kaguya Estate_

_Insert X&Y anime: Parfum Palace_

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it Master Khensu!" Sebastian volunteers, walking straight towards the huge door. The butler wonders why anyone would visit the Estate this early? It's almost 10 in the morning. He doubts it's the Chairman, who's currently attending an important meeting at Wyndon. "Perhaps they've come to fix the privacy fence."

As Sebastian walked towards the huge door, he opened it and was surprised! He didn't expect her arrival!

"Hello there Sebastian, is Khensu here?" Professor Magnolia greeted the butler, surprised that she had walked all the way to the estate! The destination between the Kaguya Estate and her house takes two hours by walking! By car, it's around 10-15 minutes.

"Professor Magnolia, what a surprise?!" Felicity came to check on Sebastian, and was surprised to see the Pokemon Professor!

"Master Khensu is having breakfast with Lady Samaira. Please come inside and rest for yourself! The cooks are making the finest tea using organic tea leaves." Sebastian insists that Magnolia rests for a few minutes, especially after coming on foot.

"Why thank you, Sebastian." Magnolia enters the estate with Sebastian and Felicity escorting her to the dining room.

* * *

_Postwick_

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu _

After receiving Scorbunny, Hannah told the girls that she's giving a tour to her Pokemon. She'll meet them at the playground, where she mostly hangs out with Allie and her friends. Hannah also hangs out at the park, where they sell fresh ice cream and croquettes.

"Postwick is very interesting! I never knew several homes own a battlefield!" Selena awed, experiencing her first normal life. "We have a lot of interesting rooms inside the Kaguya Estate. You're welcome to check every room, along with house sitting."

"We'd be happy too!" Hop grinned, happily held Selena's hands. "Can't wait to see the inside of the Estate!" Hop finds very Hannah lucky, easily be friends with the richest girl in Galar! However, he's not sure if it's a great idea for his brother. Knowing how Leon gets lost easily, due to his poor sense of direction.

"We can buy a lot of sweets tomorrow at my family's bakery! My mum owns every Alcremie form including shiny variants! Unfortunately, none of them could Gigantamax! But they do make delicious sweets!" Lucinda would love to introduced her new friends to her parents tomorrow! Her father Ryan's baking fresh cream puffs with strawberry fillings. Her mother Azara is making a special cake for her new friends!

"That's amazing!" Hannah awed, wanting to try sweets made by Alcremies badly!

"What about you Crystal? What's your family at Circhester like?" Lucinda asked her new friend, unaware that Crystal's the daughter of Gym Leader Melony.

"They're very complicated and unusual..." Hop noticed that Crystal's been acting very strange lately? It's as if she's hiding something? Or maybe she's very antisocial.

Crystal gave Selena and Lucinda a tour, while Hannah spends time with Scorbunny. Hop wanted to ask Crystal something but saw her immediately picked up her Snom with Glaceon following her. Leaving both him and Hannah behind, watching the girls went to the playground. According to Selena, Crystal's Snom is very close to evolving; but needs to train her at night if she wants a Frosmoth.

"Snom, Snom!" Snom chirps, telling Crystal that she couldn't wait to evolve! Snom wants to become stronger; for both Crystal and herself.

"Snom, are you sure? Once you evolve, there's no turning back! Evolution is the biggest decision." Crystal supports Snom's decisions, watching the little ice worm nodded her head. Watching Crystal smiles and laughter motivates Snom to become a Frosmoth! Now Snom's biggest dream is to evolve, and surpassed Melony's Frosmoth!

_Insert Sword and Shield: Hop's Encounter Theme_

"Now that Lee's here, why don't you go spend some time with him? That way the two of you can get to know each other!" Hop grinned at Hannah, found this a great opportunity for both of them. "Lee's not busy and he really wants to meet you badly, Hannah!" Hop happily stares at Hannah, thinking she'll say yes.

"No thanks Hop, I wanna know my Scorbunny! Now that I have my very own Pokemon, it'll be great for us to bond." Hop was surprised that Hannah declined his offer! Normally many people would love to spend time with his brother! It's very rare to see someone turned it down! But Hop understood what Hannah meant, if that was him, he'll do the same with Grookey.

"Well Lee's staying at Postwick for a week, I guess one day won't kill him!" Hop grinned at Hannah, wishing her best of luck for bonding with Scorbunny. The rabbit Pokemon jumped into Hannah's arms, grew attached to her new Trainer.

"You're a good friend Hop." Hannah smiles at Hop, holding her Scorbunny in her arms. She saw Hop's Grookey jumped onto her shoulders, causing Scorbunny to pout towards the Chimp Pokemon.

Scorbunny didn't like how Grookey was clinging on Hannah's shoulder, showing off his stick and playing with her long hair! He already has a Trainer! There's no way she'll let that little chimp gain Hannah's attention! She jumped off Hannah's arms, pushing Grookey off her Trainer's shoulder, watching him fell on top of Hop's Wooloo.

"Scor!" Scorbunny was climbing on Hannah's shoulder, warning Grookey to go spend time with his _own_ Trainer! Reminding Grookey that this was her time with Hannah, _not_ him! Hop noticed that Scorbunny was mad at Grookey, nuzzling Hannah's shoulders wanting lots of attention. Ironically, Scorbunny has no problem with Wooloo nor the other Pokemon, just Grookey.

"That's one feisty Scorbunny!" Hop comforts Grookey, sitting on top of his Wooloo, watching Scorbunny cuddling her Trainer. She glares at Grookey, telling him to stop being a show-off towards Hannah!

"Anyways I'm going to give Scorbunny a tour around Postwick! Later Hop!" Hannah happily waved at Hop before she left with Scorbunny on her shoulder.

"Scor!" Scorbunny cheered, climbing on top of Hannah's head.

"That Hannah, she's full of surprises! Can't wait to battle her soon!" Hop grinned at Hannah, watching her spending time with Scorbunny. Now that Hop has two Pokemon, there's a huge chance he'll win this battle! "Maybe I'll battle Selena! She has a shiny Hatenna! Lulu owns a Togepi and Pichu, I can take them down quick!"

"I should've told her that Lee doesn't deny liking her!" Hop chuckled, noticed that his brother doesn't deny liking Hannah! Instead, Leon continues listening to his brother's conversation, curious who Hannah was. Hop was deep into thoughts until his older brother came to greet him.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Leon's Encounter Theme_

"Hiya little brother! Having fun with Grookey?" Leon greeted his brother, gave him a big grin with Charizard by his side.

"Yup! Grookey and Wooloo are quickly getting along, Lee!" Hop made a big grin, very satisfied having two Pokemon! "I know, maybe I'll battle Crystal first before I get to battle with Hannah! She told me that Crystal owns a Snom, Lapras, and a Glaceon!" Hop told his brother he's planning to battle with Crystal using both Wooloo and Grookey.

"Speaking of Hannah, have you seen her?" Leon asked his brother if he'd seen the redhead? "I can't find my sweet little Hannah everywhere." Leon crossed his arms, trying to figure out where Hannah could be. Hop smirks at his brother, pity that Leon still doesn't know.

"She's spending time with Scorbunny, giving her a tour around Postwick!" Hop answered with a smile on his face. "She chose to spend more time Scorbunny, over the Champion!" Hop shrugged his shoulders, happily shook his head. "Hannah's quite an unusual girl."

Hearing this made Leon surprised! Normally a lot of people wanted to spend time with the Champion, including his fangirls! Hearing this made Leon grew more interested in Hannah, wanting to get to know her better.

"Interesting..." Normally Leon's not interested in knowing his fangirls, claiming he's too busy with champion duties! However, Hannah was quite different. Instead, he wants to know her better, especially when she Gigantamax his Charizard! "Charizard what's it like battling with Hannah?" Leon asked his partner.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard told his Trainer what it's like battling with Hannah. Even Charizard felt different himself; focuses more on his opponents than winning.

"I see..."

"Lee, where are you going!" Hop saw his brother walking towards Hannah's directions.

"I'm going to find Hannah, so I can get to know her better!" Leon answered his brother's question, finds the redhead a very interesting girl. Hop smirked at his brother, aware that his brother in love with Hannah but still has no clue.

"But Lee, you know how horrible you're at with directions! It'll probably take you hours of finding her." Hop teases his brother, watching the Champion pouted at him. Hop also told Leon that he's glad Charizard's with him, otherwise he'll get lost again!

"Ha! Ha! Very funny little brother!" Leon squinted at his brother, proving Hop that he'll find Hannah with or without his Charizard! The Champion decided to follow Hannah, just to check how things go between her and Scorbunny. Charizard follows his Trainer, hoping that he doesn't get distracted again!

"This is getting interesting!" Hop grinned watching Leon ran towards Hannah's direction, with Charizard companied him by flying with his wings. "Maybe I might watch them kiss on the lips." Hop smirked, couldn't wait to watch that great moment. Grookey climbed on Hop's shoulder with Wooloo following them.

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Surveillance Room_

After Professor Magnolia arrived at the Kaguya Estate, Khensu was surprised to see her! He didn't expect Magnolia to arrive at his home! Khensu thought she's having quality time with her granddaughter? However, the Professor claims that Sonia's busy tidying the laboratory at Wedgehurst; wanting her granddaughter to learn the importance of cleanliness. Although Sonia didn't want to do this at first, her grandmother insists! Claiming that cleaning and organizing is part of becoming a Pokemon researcher!

While Samaira stayed behind with her Alolan Meowth, her husband took Professor Magnolia to the Family Garden. Both were companies by Sebastian and Felicity, taking a path to a certain location. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the Kaguya Institute; the biggest Pokemon researcher laboratory in Galar! It's located northeast corner of the Family Garden. As they entered the Kaguya Institute, Professor Magnolia noted the interior looks more expensive than the mansion itself!

"Money isn't an issue for the Kaguya Family. One million Pokemon Dollar is chump change for my family." Hearing this made Magnolia surprised! According to Sebastian, his Master works overseas for the living; leaving him and Felicity in charge of watching the children. Khensu also told Magnolia that he'll be leaving for work overseas in three days.

"Mr. Kaguya has multiple secretaries; I'm in charge of organizing important documents at the estate and look after Miss Selena." Even though Felicity isn't the Vice-President, she's like a mother figure to Selena and the Pokemon.

"Miss Felicity is like a family to us! Everyone in the Estate is like a big family, and Master Khensu would never throw them away." Sebastian described how his Master cares dearly for everyone in the Estate despite his stern and serious demeanor.

According to Khensu, the Kaguya Institute studies unknown Exterrestrial Pokemon and multiple dimensions. Leading to different worlds and other human-like species! They finally arrived at the surveillance room, filled with lots of equipment and videos being recorded. Magnolia noticed that lots of the staff members of the Estate are carefully watching the footage 24/7. Taking maximized security very serious! While one of the staff members replayed the footage from yesterday's battle, Sebastian and Felicity had a brief conversation.

"I heard that a mysterious organization called the Ultra Recon Squad is from a different world, visiting the Alola region." Felicity recalled once meeting them at the Aether Paradise while visiting the Alola region with her boss.

"I wish Miss Violet was still alive..." Sebastian remembered how Violet wanted to fulfill her dreams so that everyone would see her accomplishments. "When Miss Violet was little, she would always bring lunch to young Rose at a coal mine."

According to Sebastian, Violet and her Cufant always meets Rose at the Coal Mine, bringing him lunch. Back then, many workers at the Galar Mines were surprised! A young girl from the Kaguya Estate was interested in one of their men?!

"Back then, all the workers from the Coal Mine were surprised how Violet and Rose developed romantic feelings at a young age. I believed that was when Rose gave Violet a promise ring." Khensu remembered how Violet happily showed her promise ring to her surrogate family! Telling them how much she loves Rose.

"Hmm?" Professor Magnolia couldn't help but noticed that she saw something, carefully re-watch the video of Charizard hugging Hannah. "Just as I thought!" Professor Magnolia saw a small glowing object inside Hannah's vest pocket. "It was this red object, that causes Charizard to Gigantamax." Professor Magnolia believes that a mysterious red object causes Charizard to Gigantamax! However, even the Professor herself wasn't sure how Hannah would do this?

"It's called the Wishing Gem!" Mr. Kaguya answered glasses shine from the light.

"Wishing Gem?" This was the first time Professor Magnolia heard about this name.

"It's like Wishing Stars except nobody knew their existence. Except for the members of the Kaguya Estate." Mr. Kaguya explains to the Professor, briefly described the secrets of the mysterious gemstones.

"There are seven Wishing Gems in total, scattered across the Galar region! Unfortunately, none of the members of the Kaguya Estate weren't able to locate them." Felicity explained towards Magnolia, reveals bit information about the mysterious gems.

"The Wishing Gems are the final requirements to awaken the Darkest Day. It is said when the giant Pokemon consumes all seven gems, something terrifying will happen!" Mr. Kaguya told Professor Magnolia a brief explanation of the final requirements of the Darkest Day. "But it still doesn't explain how Miss Hannah possesses the red Wishing Gem?" Mr. Kaguya was confused, unaware that Crystal possesses the light blue Wishing Gem.

"Should we inform Miss Hannah to give the red Wishing Gem?" Felicity was waiting for her boss's answer.

"No, I believed it's best that Miss Hannah keeps the Wishing Gem." Hearing this from Mr. Kaguya made both Magnolia and Felicity stunned! Since when did Khensu make a decision like that?! Normally the young man would make serious decisions.

"Are you sure about this Khensu?! You do realize that Hannah's carrying a powerful jewel!" Magnolia warns the young man, believing that the Wishing Gem might be in the wrong hands!

"From my observations, the estate has no Power Spot! However, when Hannah unknowingly activated the gem, it causes Charizard to Gigantamax!" Magnolia was surprised that a mysterious gem could cause Pokemon to Dynamax without a Power Spot! She even witnessed Charizard using a Rainbow move in his Gigantamax form!

"Professor, you have to understand!" Mr. Kaguya spoke calmly to the Professor, without any tone of anger. "It's true that Miss Hannah's still a young child, but I believe she has more potential than the Champion. I'm sure when you meet her, you'll understand why she's the savior of the Kaguya Estate."

Hearing this from Khensu made Professor Magnolia's eyes widened! Hannah not only defeated Khensu but everyone at the estate viewed her as a hero! Hannah did something that neither Leon nor Rose could do. Violet's dream was accomplished by the redhead.

"It's true Professor Magnolia!" Both Felicity and her Butterfree cried with uncontrollable anime tears. "Ever since Miss Hannah defeated my boss, she's not only the savior of the Kaguya Estate, but all the members couldn't stop talking about her." Felicity remembered how everyone at the estate couldn't stop talking about Hannah. Even the Pokemon at the Estate views her as a hero.

"But for the sake of Miss Hannah's safety, we told the media that a mysterious challenger defeated Master Khensu! Nobody knows that it was Miss Hannah who defeated our Master." Sebastian added, believes that it's best that no one knows. However, even the media were curious, who was that mysterious challenger? What is his/her name?!

"I understand Khensu, I'll support your decisions." Magnolia answered, worried about Hannah's safety.

"But more importantly, why hasn't the Rotom Phone detect the Wishing Gems?" Felicity checked that _none_ of Galar history has the origins of those mysterious gemstones, making them more mysterious.

"Perhaps it's possible that a Wishing Gem was recently discovered by Hannah." Professor Magnolia made speculation, carefully watching the surveillance video once more.

"Yesterday, I saw Miss Crystal took out a light blue gemstone, resembling a Wishing Gem." Felicity added, saw Crystal examining her gemstone during the battle between Hannah and Mr. Kaguya.

"Then that means Crystal's also the owner of the blue Wishing Gem!" Khensu exclaimed after finding out the second Wishing Gem was found by Crystal! "Only five more Wishing Gems left scattered across the Galar region! We can't let the Darkest Day happen!"

"Hello. You have reached the Kaguya Estate." Sebastian heard the phone was ringing! The butler picked up the phone, answering the call politely before he became very nervous. "Y-Yes, sir. One moment sir." Both Khensu and Professor Magnolia noticed that Sebastian looked very worried and concerned. Did something happen?

Watching Sebastian bringing the phone made Felicity uncomfortable. She knows one particular person calling her boss, Felicity could tell by Sebastian's facial expression. Felicity saw Sebastian looked very nervous with small sweat forming on his face. Even Khensu could tell who's on the phone. Khensu instructed both women not to make any sound before Sebastian identified the person on the line.

"It is Chairman Rose." Sebastian whispers quietly, watching his master picked up the phone. Both Magnolia and Felicity were surprised, watching Khensu picked up the phone and spoke calmly without showing any signs of hesitation.

"This is Khensu."

"What's this I hear about you opening the Kaguya Estate?" Chairman Rose smirks, calling to his good old friend on the phone. Next to the Chairman was his most trusted secretary Oleana, standing by her boss's side holding her tablet.

While talking to Khensu, both the Chairman and Oleana were at the highest peak of Rose Tower. Watching both Wyndon and the Galar region, on a very bright morning. Even the biggest city in Galar looks very lively and gorgeous during the morning. However, Rose prefers night over day, finding the city more attractive that way.

* * *

_Postwick, Cafe Bakery_

_Insert Sun & Moon anime: Lillie's Theme_

As Hannah and Scorbunny were taking a tour across Postwick, they spotted a bakery selling fresh-baked pastries out of the over. Hannah saw how Scorbunny's eyes sparkling with interest, gazing at the freshly baked sweets being displayed at the cafe bakery. She jumped off Hannah's head, staring at various goodies including chocolate.

"Scorbunny!" Scorbunny happily gazes at the delicious warm sweets. Her head pressed against the glass window.

"You like sweets Scorbunny? I'll buy one of everything on the menu! That way I'll know, what you like and dislike." Hannah smiles at Scorbunny, happily jumped into her arms. She then points at the sweets displayed across the right.

"Scor, scor!" Scorbunny happily jumped with excitement, couldn't wait to taste every different sweet.

"So you wanna try chocolate sweets? Got it!" Hannah understands what her Pokemon wants before they entered the small cafe bakery. Scorbunny sat on a seat, watching her Trainer ordering a lot of items on the menu.

After waiting a few minutes for her Trainer, Scorbunny then saw Hannah brought a tray with every item on the menu! Including a fresh glass of pink lemonade for both of them. Scorbunny couldn't decide which one to start? Should she try the cream puffs or a few slices of cakes? Perhaps a cup of parfait or maybe a cupcake covered in white icing. She then watched her Trainer placed the tray of goodies on the table, along with the drinks.

"Scorbunny, I bought every item on the menu for both of us. That way I'll know what food you like and dislike. I also bought two orders of fresh pink lemonade!" Hannah gave a glass of lemonade to Scorbunny, watching her drank from the straw.

"Scorbunny~" The rabbit Pokemon then tried a delicious ice cream parfait, eyes were sparkling with interest. She then ate a few cream puffs, leaving a mess on her mouth.

Hannah giggles at her Scorbunny, wiping her face with a napkin. She then cuts her strawberry shortcake in half, offering some to Scorbunny. The rabbit Pokemon thanked Hannah, slowly enjoying her cake and not leaving any mess.

"I'm glad Scorbunny's enjoying the sweets I bought." Hannah smiles at her new Pokemon, thinking about what to do next after eating? She's thinking about seeing Allie and the others at the playground. Or maybe take a stroll at the park with Scorbunny, watching several Wooloos rolling down the small fields of Postwick. Hannah petted Scorbunny on the head, receiving a cute squeak in response.

"I wonder what that red gem is?" Hannah took out her red Wishing Gem, also the size of her palm. Scorbunny was curious about that red jewel her Trainer was holding. She touched the gem but nothing happens? Perhaps it only works during Pokemon Battles, but can it also Dynamax Pokemon?

"Wanna go to the playground after that? A lot of my friends are thrilled to see you!" Hannah became excited, couldn't wait to introduce her new Pokemon to her friends.

_Meanwhile..._

_Insert Doki Doki! Precure: Let's Get Pumped_

"Aw snap! I shouldn't have signed too many autographs!" Leon facepalm himself realized that he had signed so many autographs for his adoring fans, that the Champion lost track of Hannah! "Charizard why didn't you stopped me sooner?!" Leon turns his attention towards his trusted partner, couldn't believe that Charizard didn't stop him.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard rolled his eyes, telling Leon that he just did a few times already! Instead, the Champion was too busy doing his signature pose and signing too many autographs for most of his fans.

"You know Charizard it'll mean a lot to me if you've become more helpful." Leon shook his head, crossing his arms towards the Flame Pokemon. Hearing this from Leon made Charizard grew annoyed! At least Hannah appreciates him more than his Trainer!

Before Charizard snaps at Leon, he saw both Hannah and Scorbunny depart the cafe bakery, heading towards the playground and meeting her friends. Leon saw Scorbunny jumped onto Hannah's shoulders, heading towards the playground!

"I wonder where Hannah's going?" Leon was curious decided to follow the redhead, with Charizard in tow.

"Lee, you're an idiot! If you hadn't signed a lot of autographs, you'd find Hannah sooner!" Hop was frustrated at his brother, couldn't believe how stubborn Leon could be! Hop was spying behind the tree, watching his brother following the female redhead. Grookey was on top of Hop's head, curious what was going on.

"Beeeh?" Wooloo wanted to roll but Hop prevented him, told the Sheep Pokemon to stay close!

* * *

_Postwick, Playground_

_Insert Suite Precure: Hibiki and Kanade_

After Hannah and Scorbunny arrived at the playground; she saw Allie and her friends along with their respective Pokemon. She also saw her friends Crystal, Lucinda, and Selena teaching Allie and her friends a few facts about Pokemon. Little did she know, Leon was spying behind the tree, watching Hannah interacting with Allie and her friends.

"So that's where Hannah often goes!" Leon whispers, his brother told him that Hannah mostly spends time at the park or playground hanging around with Allie and her friends. Although they're young, they all love Hannah as a big sister. To Hannah, Allie and her friends are like a family to her.

Leon watched Hannah introduced her Scorbunny to all her friends. Everyone awed at the Rabbit Pokemon, watching their Pokemon happily accepts Scorbunny as part of the family. Leon was amazed that they own lots of Pokemon! But then realized they used most of his money from his credit card!

"That explains why I kept paying too much credit card bills?!" Leon growls, remembered paying lots of bills coming from his credit card, that he _didn't_ use. Oleana scolds the Champion for being reckless with money! Telling him about the importance of using money! "I gotta make sure it doesn't happen again..."

Instead of returning it back, Allie and her friends kept using it until his mother confiscates the card! Leon was glad to have his credit card back, couldn't believe they abused his precious card...

He then watched Hannah performs her own pose, calling it the Hannah Pose! Even little Scorbunny happily copied her Trainer's signature pose. Hannah told her friends that she wants to feel unique, instead of doing the Charizard Pose, she wants to create her own pose. Showing everyone how unique she is.

"Hiya Big Sis Hannah!" Allie greeted her beloved Big Sis, holding her Cleffa in her arms. "You're just in time, Selena and Lulu are teaching us few interesting facts about Pokemon! Fun fact, Cleffa and it's evolution are not only extremely rare but are said to come from outer space!"

"Cleffa, Clef!" Cleffa beams, proud of her species, believing they're one of a kind.

"Let's see, Cleffa has the ability called Magic Guard. She also knows the moves Pound, Sing, Disarming Voice, and Metronome!" Allie checked her Rotom Phone, learns that her Cleffa learns few strong moves.

"Do you know that a Unovan Yamask evolves into a Pokemon called Cofagrigus, instead of a Runerigus? Selena told us that Sebastian owns a Cofagrigus! He caught his Yamask at the Unova region." Kiki was amazed that not all regional variants evolved into their counterparts' evolution. She also learns that you just raised a Unovan Yamask, in order for it to evolve.

"I also learned that both Kantonian and Alolan Meowth's evolve into a Pokemon called Persian, rather than a Perrserker!" Kelly added, found out that Meowth has several regional forms!

"I learn that Chewy has some mysterious mark, whenever I checked my Rotom Phone." Suddenly Chewy bites on Bobby's leg, showing his affection, causing Lucinda and Selena to grew worried. "Don't worry you guys, Chewy always does that! It just shows how much Chewy and I have a close bond. Right boy?" Bobby laughs, watching Chewy releasing his Trainer's leg, and jumped into his arms.

"Chewtle!" Chewy happily cuddled Bobby's chest, biting his arm with affection.

"Rookidee also has that mark too, Bobby!" Jason added, thinking that could be a Hidden Ability logo. "Maybe Rookidee knows a Hidden move!"

"So does Impidimp! Maybe it's a mark for perfect stats." Hearing this from Cody, made Timmy checked on his Rotom Phone, scanning Chewy, Rookidee, and Impidimp. His eyes widened after he recognized that symbol!

"Bobby, Cody, Jason that's the Gigantamax symbol! Do you know what that means?!" Timmy checked on his light blue Rotom Phone, learns that few of his friends own few Pokemon that can Gigantamax, after evolving!

"Golly, it means Rookidee, Impidimp, and Chewy can Gigantamax!" Jason was amazed, believing that his Rookidee has a Gigantamax form like Pikachu and Eevee!

"Close but not quite. It means that when Chewy, Rookidee, and Impidimp _evolve_, they gain the power to Gigantamax rather than Dynamax!" Timmy explains a few facts about Gigantamaxing to his three friends.

"Chewtle evolves into Dredgnaw. For Rookidee's case, it has to evolve into Corvisquire in order to become a Corviknight. Same goes for Impidimp, they have to evolve into Morgrem in order to become Grimmsnarl." Timmy explains the requirements for gaining the ability to Gigantamax. However, Timmy also confirmed that you need a Dynamax Band in order to activate it.

"Timmy is such a genius!" Lucinda praises Timmy's knowledge, watching the young boy blush.

"Thank you, Lulu!" Timmy happily accepts Lucinda's compliments.

"Also, do you know that Twinkle's species is very special? Male Hatennas are extremely rare to find." Bobby happily clapped his hands, thinking that male Hatennas exist.

"Bobby, there's no such thing as a male Hatenna! They're always female, just like how Impidimps are male-only species." Timmy corrected his friend, causing Cody to gasped comically!

"Impidimps are boys?! I thought they're girls!" Cody was stunned, turning towards his Impidimp after realizing it's species' true gender. Cody had always mistaken his Impidimp as a girl until Timmy confirms the Wily Pokemon are male-_only_ species!

"Impidimp~" Impidimp blushes towards his Trainer, nodding that his species are boys only.

"I only thought my Impidimp was a girl because of her color." Cody admits, mistaken Impidimp as a girl to his colors.

"Cody, you mean he." Cherry corrected her confused friend.

"We kept telling him, but unfortunately Cody wouldn't listen." Berry shook her head with Pumpkaboo agreeing with her.

"Anyways aside Pokemon basics, we're also learning about various jobs at the Galar region." Timmy added, adjusting his glasses with a smile on his face. "My glasses are made from the DEFOG company." Timmy took off his glasses, showing the label carefully towards Hannah.

"OGHORI? Wonder what that means?" Hannah thought to herself, looking at Scorbunny who shrugged her shoulders; doesn't have a clue either. "Maybe it's a backup brand?"

"My brother's Pokemon always worked at the Galar Minerals. But because his Pokemon are Rock-type, they mostly worked in the mining area." Crystal described how Gordie's Pokemon mostly worked at the Galar Minerals. Snom noticed that Crystal's not sure when to tell her past towards her new friends, Selena and Lucinda.

"Really? Father loves collecting records! He has a huge collection of records, from the Gramophone Records company." Selena reveals that her father Mr. Kaguya has a huge fond of records. He also collects TR Machines and classic records.

"That sounds amazing!" Hannah was fascinated, learns that Selena's father has a very interesting hobby. "Better than collecting hats! I wonder if Leon works out in his bedroom?" Hannah whispers herself, visited Hop's house frequently, and noticed Leon has few pieces of equipment used at the gym. Hop had told her that Leon would often do pushups or flat dumbbell bench press, without his shirt! Most of the time, Hop saw his brother sweats often with a muscular biceps.

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Heartfelt Friendship_

"Big Sis Hannah, for your own safety you have to stay away from Leon!" Allie immediately rushed towards her beloved Big Sis, holding her arms. Hannah and Scorbunny sweatdrop at the scene, watching both Allie and Cleffa gave them their worried expression. Leon's eyes twitched, curious what the pesky girl has to say?!

Selena and Lucinda were confused. Luckily Timmy told the girls not to take Allie seriously, assuring them that nobody believed her. Although it's very cute whenever Allie makes ridiculous accusations.

"Henry showed me his tablet, and I found out that Leon owns an Aegislash! Do you know that Aegislash uses its spectral powers to manipulate and control both people and Pokemon?!" Allie was scared, thinking that the Champion has a sinister plot!

"Leon also owns a Mr. Rime, Rhyperior, and Seismitoad!" Andy added, only to received a glare from Allie.

"Don't make it worse Andy!" Allie comically snapped at her friend, turning back towards her beloved Big Sis. "So whatever you do, don't go near Leon! Do it for me, Cleffa, and all your beloved siblings!" Allie and Cleffa comically cried, their eyes covered with anime tears.

"If this keeps up, Hannah's gonna believe that annoying girl!" An anime vein popped on Leon's head, causing Charizard to grew worried, afraid his Trainer will go too far!

"If you put everything together, it makes perfect sense why Leon's the Chairman's secret spy!" Allie explains towards both Hannah and their friends, claiming she has all the evidence needed! "Leon wears a ridiculous cape, has a powerful Charizard, owns an Aegislash and a Sobble, acting too nice and too suspicious! I bet it's his wicked scheme, trying to gain Big Sis Hannah's trust so he could betray her! Plus he's a himbo with evil intentions!"

Leon couldn't take it anymore and become very annoyed by Allie. He walked to the group while Allie keeps warning Hannah. Crystal saw Leon, trying to warn Allie that the Champion's here!

"Allie you can stop now." Crystal tries warning Allie, unaware that Leon's behind her.

"Crystal, Big Sis Hannah has to know Leon's evil motives otherwise-" Suddenly Leon pulled Allie's ear, wants to know what she has to say.

"Otherwise what?!" Allie was surprised to see Leon! The Champion wasn't very too pleased.

"Nothing..." Allie whispers before Leon let go off her ear, watching the little girl rubbing her ear.

"Leon what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Hannah asked the Champion with a blushing face, holding her Scorbunny closely.

"Hop told me what you're doing, and I was wondering...If you and I wanna hang out at the park together? Just the two of us and our Pokemon, so I could get to know you better..." Leon sheepishly smiles at Hannah, hoping he didn't mess it up.

"I would love to, Leon!" Hannah accepts the Champion's request, with Scorbunny agreeing with her Trainer.

"Big Sis Hannah, I don't think-" Suddenly Leon comically shoved Allie away, holding Hannah's hand.

"If you keep trash talking about me, I'll have to report this to your grandmother! Telling her that you're being disrespectful towards the Champion _again_!" Leon smirked at the little girl, reminding Allie that she must _always_ respect both the Chairman and Champion!

"Leon, aren't you being mean towards Allie? She's only seven." Hannah turned her head towards Allie, hoping she's alright.

"You're too soft Hannah! You have no idea how troublesome Allie can be." Leon shook his head, gently holding her hand as they walked to the park together. Charizard sighed and follow the duo, with Scorbunny on top of his head.

* * *

_Hammerlocke, Hammerlocke Stadium_

_"This is Cheyenne live from Macro Cosmos News! Bringing you the greatest news, right here at the top of the afternoon in Galar!" _Raihan was inside the Hammerlocke Stadium, watching the news with his Pokemon and Gym Trainers. News reporter Cheyenne was outside of Circhester, where a robbery had occurred in many jewelry stores! Both Officer Jenny and her men were investigating the crime scene. Alongside them were both Gym Leader Melony and her children; Gordie, Jade, and her three triplet sons. Melony, Jade, and the triplets were worried, leaving Gordie very furious! The Rock-type Trainer never forgives the Majestic Phantom and her heinous crimes!

_"The Majestic Phantom has struck again! Three days ago, a robbery had occurred in Circhester, many rare jewels were stolen in every jewelry store! It seems that the robbery had occurred at night, without any sign of forced entry! For those not keeping up, the Majestic Phantom is a notorious criminal; stealing every jewels and treasure across the Galar region! Last month, the Majestic Phantom had stolen all the important treasures in Hammerlocke, ultimately defeated Gym Leader Raihan! Champion Leon and Chairman Rose are doing their best to stop this dangerous criminal! Here in Circhester, Gym Leader Melony and her son Gordie are cooperating with Officer Jenny and her men; investigating the crime scene, and bringing the Majestic Phantom down to justice!" _

Raihan saw how everyone at Circhester grew worried and concerned. Afraid that the Majestic Phantom would strike back! Raihan wonders if the Majestic Phantom had also attacked Melony and her children? He heard what happened to Melony's younger daughter, still hadn't found Crystal's body. Gordie refuses to do a memorial service, still believing his sister's alive!

_"And coming up at Route 2, a mysterious challenger had defeated Khensu Kaguya; a talented Trainer coming in first place in a past Champion Cup. For the first time in many generations, the Kaguya Estate has officially opened the doors! A grand opening will be held in a few days, allowing everyone to visit the luxurious estate! Everyone at the Kaguya Estate calls this mysterious challenger their savior! But the question remains, who is this mysterious challenger? What is his/her name?!" _Cheyenne was excited, couldn't wait to visit the Kaguya Estate on the grand opening.

"That's insane!" Raihan shouted, couldn't believe that sneaky girl got away again! The Dragon Master never forgave the Majestic Phantom, for committing many heinous crimes! Not only did she stole every important treasure in Hammerlocke, but she also stole another Pokemon! This time at the Macro Cosmos Laboratory, located at Wyndon!

The news didn't mention what Pokemon was, but they did confirm it was a mysterious Pokemon found at the Kanto region. A few months ago, Macro Cosmos Laboratory was burned into flames, leaving nothing behind! Luckily the scientists and their Pokemon were alright, but all their data and research were completely destroyed, thanks to the Majestic Phantom!

"My Pokemon will take her down for good! When they do, I'll crush the Majestic Phantom into small pieces!" Raihan yelled, with his Pokemon in tow! Like Raihan, even Duraludon never forgave the dangerous criminal.

"I feel bad for the stolen Pokemon..." Aria shook her head, couldn't believe that a notorious criminal had gone too far!

"Even though Officer Jenny is doing her best, the Majestic Phantom is also a master of disguise! She could be anywhere by now!" Camilla was worried, thinking that any of her comrades could be the Phantom in disguise.

"The Majestic Phantom might be an S-Rank criminal, but it's her Ditto we must watch out!" According to Ryota, her Ditto was special; the ability to transform into different humans! The Majestic Phantom's Ditto also uses Human Speech, whenever it turns into a human.

Outside of Hammerlocke, both Chloe and her younger brother Toma were carrying lots of grocery bags. They heard what happened at Circhester, and both siblings were stunned! Luckily Melony and her children weren't hurt, however, Gordie wants to knock her down using his Coalossal!

"A Ditto that can shapeshift into humans?! Just like those Dittos in Alola..." Chloe was outside at Hammerlocke, carrying bags of groceries. "Could the Majestic Phantom be from Alola?"

"Except those Dittos in Alola are recognizable by their eyes! I hope big bro Rai's alright. I never have seen him that furious before..." Toma helped his sister carry more bags of groceries, walking back to their house. "Except the time when all the important treasures were stolen, at Hammerlocke Museum."

"Dreepy..." Chloe's Dreepy was riding on Toma's Trapinch, curious who this Majestic Phantom was.

"Trapinch! Trap?" Trapinch was worried, being comforted by Chloe's Dreepy.

_Meanwhile on top of Hammerlocke Buildings..._

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Noisy Feelings_

"Looks like our mission was a huge success!" A mysterious girl was sitting on top of one of the buildings at Hammerlocke, gazing at the stadium where the Energy Plant was located. Next to her were her Pokemon; a Meowth that can Gigantamax, Ditto, and her partner Drizzile!

The Majestic Phantom was the same age as Hannah and Crystal. Having bright skin with long waist-length dark orange hair, tied in low braided pigtails by a gold tie. She wears a dark orange top hat with pale orange and red pattern near the rim. She also wears giant orange glasses with dark pink frames that hide her light orange eyes and a dark red choker with a gold pendant. Her outfit is a dark orange tailcoat with a white collar and layer underneath. Her skirt is orange and pleated, wearing yellow gloves reaching her shoulders, with orange gloves that reach her wrists on top. Her boots are orange and her thigh high socks are light orange. On her left hand is an orange Dynamax Band that she customized.

"Pity that everyone in Galar has no clue what the Chairman is up to! Always relying on their Champion, thinking he'll save the day!" The Majestic Phantom shook her head, took out a Poke Ball that she had stolen, from the Marco Cosmos Laboratory back at Wyndon. "They think that working for the Chairman is a dream come true! But they're wrong!"

Unlike everyone in the Galar region, the Majestic Phantom was the only one who knows the dark secrets, happening at Macro Cosmos! Never forgave them for what they had done to her parents.

"I had to destroy their laboratory, who knows what Oleana was up to! I'm surprised she managed to escape! Last I saw Oleana, she and her Garbodor were trapped inside, surrounded in toxic flames!" The Majestic Phantom shook her head, couldn't believe that Oleana survived with her clothes slightly burnt. She was aware that it was Oleana who labeled her as a dangerous criminal!

"I can't keep you with me forever, Meltan." The Majestic Phantom spoke to the Hex Nut Pokemon. On her other hand was a mysterious stone, made with genes of multiple Meltan. She knows that this Meltan has the ability to Gigantamax, once it evolves after using this mysterious stone. "But I know one particular boy who'll keep! It's not the Champion's younger brother nor that orphan boy with a pink jacket!" The Majestic Phantom found one little boy who'll adopt Meltan, protecting it from harm.

"Meltan?" Meltan was curious who it's new owner will be?

* * *

_Postwick, Park_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that loves to Fall in Love_

Walking with Leon made Hannah very confused? Why was Leon very interested in her? She's just a Rookie who just got her Pokemon. Walking with Leon made Hannah blush as if it was just yesterday. She remembered when Leon was ten, he was just a regular Trainer before he became Champion. Hannah was glad that Leon achieved his goals, now it's her turn to pursue her dreams! Hopefully when she battles Leon at the Champion Cup, then she'll return his star crystal.

"So Hannah, how's it feel having your very own Pokemon?" Leon asked with a bright smile on his face, interrupting her thoughts.

"I feel different! Ever since meeting Scorbunny, we quickly became fast friends! But I still carry lots of Max Repels." Hannah answered, looking at Scorbunny happily riding on top of Charizard's head.

"You're just like me! When I first met Charizard, we quickly became best friends." Leon laughs, looking at Hannah. "Except the Repel part..." Leon blushes, rubbing his head, remembered being chased by angry wild Pokemon many times, due to his awful sense of directions.

"What about your path? Have you thought about your future?"

"To be honest, I wanna follow my own path and be creative!" Hannah told Leon what her future will be. "Although I really love my older sister Mari, I don't wanna be in anyone's shadow. My goals are to become very stylish and become the best big sister! My other goal is to catch every Pokemon in the Galar region!" Hannah reveals her goals to the Champion.

"For my future, Allie told me that she'd be my partner when I become Champion! She can be my secretary or my advisor!" Hearing this made Leon stopped moving with a worried expression.

"Galar is doomed!" Leon gasped comically, telling Hannah if she and Allie become partners, the region would turn upside down! Good thing Leon convinced Hop to babysit Allie tomorrow. "Hannah you're too beautiful and sweet, but you need someone with more experience! Not someone who's a cock-up." Leon held her shoulders, trying to change the subject. Asking Hannah what's it like battling against Mr. Kaguya?

"When I first battle against Mr. Kaguya, I discovered that I'm great with Pokemon Battles! It's as if I found my hidden talent!" Hannah happily told Leon her battle with Mr. Kaguya. "Battling with Pokemon is much different than watching them!" Hannah cheered, did her signature pose with a victory sign! "It was originally called the Hannah Nodoka Pose! But I changed it to the Hannah Pose!"

"Your last name is Nodoka?!" Leon was quite surprised, Hop didn't tell him that.

"Yup! Nodoka is both my grandmother and mother's maiden name! But that's for classified reasons!" Hannah answered with a determined face.

All of a sudden, Leon's heartfelt warmer again. Watching Hannah's bubbly personality, made the Champion admires her even more, his face turned reddish. What was this strange feeling? Leon slowly held Hannah's hand, causing her cheeks to blush! Hannah noticed that Leon's hands were soft, warm, and gentle! It's as if he's a human heater!

_Insert Happiness Charge Precure: Carefree People_

"You don't have to hold my hand Leon, you're terrible with directions..."

"I have to Hannah, otherwise you'd be daydreaming!" Leon pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hannah noted that Leon's grip was stronger than Hop's. "Besides, Hop and I grew very worried about you lately."

The pair became silent until they found a bench and sat on it. Hannah wonders if Leon ever wore this heavy cape at Alola? The region was known for its hot climate weather.

"I wonder if Leon read any love letters given by his fangirls?" Hannah spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Actually I just don't have time reading those!" Leon grinned at Hannah, causing her to blush. "If I did, I won't have any champion moments."

"That's mega unexpected..." Hannah whispers quietly.

"So Hannah, Hop told me you gave yourself a haircut. What was it like?" Leon leaning against the bench, watching Hannah took off her scally cap, revealing her short but clean and uneven bangs.

"My original hair bangs were very long, covering my right eye. If I cut my bangs, I'll become very stylish and mature!" Hannah told Leon how she designed several haircuts, using several fashion magazines. "Unfortunately it didn't work out as I thought..." Leon stares at her bangs, couldn't help but finds her cute.

"You look very pretty with those bangs! It matches your personality!" Leon grinned at Hannah, complimenting her looks.

"Leon..." Hannah blushes to put back her scally cap on.

_Insert Diamond & Pearl anime: Route 201 (Day)_

"Do you ever thought of defeating the greatest Champion such as myself!" Leon grinned pointing at himself, waiting for Hannah's answer.

"To be honest no, the only person I always wanted to battle is my dad! He's the Gym Leader in Motostoke and specializes in Fire Pokemon." Hannah reveals her dream of battling against her father Kabu! It took Marigold two months to earn her third Gym Badge. "I also hope I meet Nessa, she's very stylish and mature~" Hannah's eyes sparkle with admiration, calling Nessa a legend. "I take fashion and couponing very seriously!"

"You do?!" Leon sweat drop learns that Hannah's addicted to couponing just like Marigold! Leon would never forget how Marigold kept buying a lot of items, using too many coupons!

Hannah told Leon a bit of her father's side of the family. Her paternal grandfather owns a manju shop at Lavaridge Town; a lot of tourists buy those delicious sweets, along with Moomoo Milk! She told Leon how much she enjoys visiting the Hoenn region.

Hannah told Champion that Hoenn is few of her favorite regions along with Johto, Sinnoh, and Kalos! She even reveals that her father Kabu gave her mother a Rolycoly rather than an Applin.

"Why a Rolycoly?"

"Let's just say my dad has difficulty catching an Applin..." Hannah shook her head, watching Scorbunny ate an Oran Berry given by Charizard.

"I see." Leon was surprised, normally many Trainers he met wanted to defeat him including Raihan. Leon finds Hannah an interesting Trainer. "What was it like battling with Charizard? must've been difficult huh?"

"Actually it was mega epic! When I first battle with Charizard, I got mega excited! My first time using a Fire Pokemon and the move Flamethrower!" Hannah's eyes sparkling, telling Leon what it was like using his Charizard. Leon was very impressed, normally Charizard would only listen to him. "You should teach Charizard the move Blast Burn!"

"Hannah you realize that using this move forces Charizard to recharge! Same goes Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant." Leon told Hannah why he never taught that move to Charizard, worried that it might affect his winning streak. He noticed that Hannah looks uncertain for some reason. Watching this made Leon grew worried about her.

_"Weird, when I'm with Hannah suddenly I felt so different..."_ Leon thought watching Hannah gave Scorbunny a piece of chocolate. _"Despite our age differences, Hannah's much different than all those girls I met. She makes me laugh, she's very bright, funny, energetic, positive, and appreciates me! I'm surprised she's related to Nigel! She's completely opposite of him!" _Leon felt much different towards Hannah, but wasn't sure what it was?

_"She's much nicer than Sonia. Whenever I kept thinking about Hannah, my heartfelt warm and couldn't stop pounding! What does it mean? Hannah has beautiful red eyes."_ Leon gazes at Hannah, admiring her elegant red hair and poppy red eyes._ "I'm so confused! Although Raihan's been acting very strange lately, what is he up to?!"_ Leon smiles at the young redhead, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt different, whenever he's with Hannah?

Yesterday after the Exhibition Match, Leon found out that Raihan plans on catching an Applin; so he could give it to Hannah?! What's more strange was Raihan had also kept talking about Hannah, even though he hadn't met her. Yet for some odd reason, Leon felt annoyed and jealous whenever his rival couldn't stop talking about her! Worried that if his rival gave an Applin to Hannah, they'll end up together!

_"I remembered yesterday, Raihan had asked if Hannah was still single? Why would he asked that question?"_ Leon thought, unaware that the Dragon Master had secretly eavesdropped his conversation with Hop. _"Then all of a sudden, he asked if it bothers me that other guys like Hannah? Raihan told me that it bothers him..."_ Leon remembered after winning the Exhibition Match, he saw Raihan at the boy's locker room, packing his belongings in a duffle bag.

As usual, Raihan congratulated his rival, hoping to defeat him someday! Then Leon noticed his rival was checking Hannah's profile picture, through his Rotom Phone? Watching this made the Champion felt bothered and annoyed, as Raihan couldn't stop staring at Hannah's picture.

After their conversation, Raihan reveals that he likes Hannah, couldn't wait to meet her in person! When he listens to Hannah's song through GoTube, it was love at first sight for the Dragon Master! Couldn't wait to confess his love towards his beautiful Hannah, either during the Gym Challenge or possibly the Champion Cup! Raihan plans on catching an Applin, so he could give it to her! Hearing this made Leon stunned, annoyed and jealous at the same time! Did Raihan just called Hannah _his_?! Suddenly Leon's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah, wanting to ask him something.

"Leon..." Hannah blushes, gazing at the Galarian Champion before his arm gently wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, Hannah?" Leon turns his attention towards Hannah, found her more beautiful with her hair down. Her long red hair shines from the bright sunlight.

"Before you became Champion, have you ever lost many battles frequently? Were you very popular before you started your Journey?" Hannah asked the Champion an interesting question. Hearing this from Hannah made Leon surprised, wasn't sure whether or not he should answer this.

"It's a secret!" Leon gave her a big grinned but noticed that Hannah was looking down the ground, staring at her feet. "What's wrong?" Leon saw Hannah looking down, staring at her hands. Scorbunny grew worried about her Trainer.

"What's it like working out? I bet you did this to impress those girls~" Hannah's face suddenly turned bright, realized that she just said something out loud! She immediately apologized but Leon laughed, patting her head.

"Actually I only work out, so I could stay fit and active! Gotta stay shape, if I'm gonna have a Champion time!" Leon grinned until he saw Hannah was feeling down all of a sudden. "Hannah are you alright?" Leon was worried, watching her stare at the ground.

"It's just watching you and Hop bonding, made me think about my older sister..." Hannah answered, still staring at the ground with wet eyes. "Mari didn't have time to take care of me. I barely get to see her..." Hannah tightened her hands, trying not to cry again.

"Hannah..." Leon grew very worried, watching Hannah couldn't take it and started crying! Tears streaming down her face, small droplets fell on the ground.

"But why me?"

"Huh?"

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Separated Hearts_

"Why are you so interested in me, Leon?" Hannah asked the Champion, still gazing at the ground with teardrops splashing. Hannah's head hung low, as strands of her hair fell in front of her eyes, covering them. "Is it because I'm related to grandpa and dad?"

Leon could tell that Marigold's classmates, had done something to Hannah. Leon remembered that Marigold had told him and Sonia, how much she doesn't deserve calling herself a sister! Not after what her classmates had done to Hannah!

"You're the Champion of Galar, you have everything! You're famous, popular, gifted, smart, amazing, and outstanding! You even have lots of fans, admirers, and won many rewards! You're kind-hearted, strong, confident, and compassionate." Hannah spoke quietly, her head still hanging low. "Hop is very lucky to have you! While I'm just a simple and plain girl; the complete opposite of my sister! I'm not popular nor had any friends at Motostoke. I always messed things up..."

"Back at Motostoke, all my classmates bullied me, treating me like an outcast! When I was four, I always skip school and hide at the alleyways..." Hannah told Leon how being bullied affects her so badly, that she never told this to neither Hop nor her new friends. Scorbunny and Charizard were listening to Hannah's story, stopping their movements.

_Insert Diamond & Pearl anime: Dawn's theme_

Hannah told Leon when she was four, she would always skip school; hiding at the alleyways in Motostoke. Due to being bullied and treated like an outcast, Hannah was too scared to attend school. Afraid that Marigold's friends might attack her. After her parents left for work, Hannah would secretly hide at the alleyways for hours! It went on for weeks until her father Kabu came to pick her up at school! She found out that a few weeks ago, the Fire-type Gym was moved to the minor league! Back then, the Electric-type Gym was the major league at Motostoke!

"You hid at the alleyways! Weren't you starving?!" Leon was shocked, worried about her eating habits. Even their Pokemon were stunned by this!

"I was very scared, that I don't have time to eat..." Hannah answered quietly, unaware that Leon grew very concerned about her.

Her father Kabu, was told that his daughter hadn't shown up at school for weeks! He knew something was wrong! Little Hannah got scared, watching her father grew very worried, searching everywhere for her! She kept hiding in the alleyways, thinking of running away and never come back. She saw several Pokemon such as few Trubbish and Nickits, scavenging for food found from the trash. She lays down on a quiet section of the alleyway, gazing at the bright sky. Hannah wonders why she's born? Why do bullies picked on her, but not her older sister?

Although she was starving, Hannah waited hours until she fell asleep. Then one late night; every store and station were closed at Motostoke. The weather was very cold, several nocturnal Pokemon were active in a quiet city. Listening to Hoothoot's cooing, made Hannah slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes, and noticed several hours had passed. Her stomach was growling through pain and hunger. Hannah wanted to leave until she saw a Growlithe at the alleyway!

Next to Growlithe was his Trainer Kabu, finally found his daughter! Kabu hugged his daughter tightly, crying and telling her how worried he was! Kabu had searched for his child for hours, but didn't give up! His wife would never forgive him if anything bad happened to their daughter! Luckily Kabu's Pokemon helped search for Hannah until Growlithe found her scent! Ever since then, Kabu decided to take Hannah with him to work! He refuses to let her hide in the alleyways, decided to teach and educate his child.

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Embrace Sadness_

"Then when mum finds out, grandpa suggests I should attend school at Postwick instead. Both mum and dad agreed that I should start kindergarten at Postwick...She also found out that Mari's friends did something terrible towards me..." Hannah told Leon how Marigold's friends pushed her at the city road at Motostoke! Told her that a weakling like herself doesn't deserve to live! She saw a huge truck coming towards her direction.

"Both the civilians and the Chairman were shocked by what they saw. I never knew bully would lead to death..."

Hannah was scared, watching a truck almost killed her! She thought she'll die until Kabu's Centiskorch saved her using the move Protect. Her father saw the whole thing, and was more than furious! Chairman disqualified Marigold's friends from ever participating in any Gym Challenges! Not after what they've done to Kabu's child! Hannah remembered watching Marigold's friends were arrested for attempted manslaughter at a young age! They were being taken by Officer Jenny and her men.

"That's why I'm scared of being bullied..." Hannah explains softly, didn't look at the Champion.

Leon's yellow eyes softened, his heart sank, felt Hannah's pain and misery. It was more than a horrible childhood. Hearing a child nearly get killed has gone too far! Leon will never forgive anyone hurting the people he cares for! Watching Hannah cried reminds Leon of his younger self. What Hannah said was true, but even the Champion himself wasn't satisfied. Despite being called undefeated and won every tournament, Leon still wasn't satisfied! It's as if he's missing something or someone?

Suddenly Leon lifted his hand to pull Hannah back up, caressing away the strands, and put them behind her ears. He gently wiped those tears off her wet eyes. Leon then embraced Hannah tightly to his chest, pulling her over in his lap, stroking her long red hair. Leon couldn't believe that someone would hurt his precious little Hannah.

"Leon..." Hannah whispers his name, feeling his soft warm lips kissing on her forehead. Her cheeks turned pinkish, her breasts pressing against his chest.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Memories of Kanata_

"Don't ever think very lowly about yourself Hannah! You're a very sweet, kind-hearted, caring, genuine, and sincere Trainer" Leon whispered, comforting Hannah while inhaling her red hair. "Don't think about the past! Think about the present and your future!" Leon smiled at Hannah, still embracing her. Suddenly Hannah saw a ten-year-old Leon happily gazing at her with his warm yellow eyes.

"When I first saw you, Hannah, I wanna get to know you more! It's not because you're precious to Hop...It's because you're very precious to me. I'm glad you're there for Charizard when I wasn't here. Don't have doubtful thoughts ever again!" Leon kissed her on the forehead again.

"Leon..." Hannah blushes felt Leon lifted her head, gazing at her beautiful red eyes. His smile widened, pulling Hannah closer.

"When I'm with you, I really enjoyed spending time with you, Hannah! Meeting you in person was the greatest champion moment!" Leon wasn't sure why his heartfelt warm? Hugging Hannah made Leon felt different, wanting to protect her from future harm. Not as the Champion, but something else? What does this mean to Leon?

"Leon are you okay?" Hannah felt his arms trembling around her, watching Leon buried his face into her shoulder.

"When you told me what happened, I got scared..." Leon whispers, thinking what'll happen if Hannah got hit by the truck. "What if you got hurt or killed? I know Kabu would be more than just devastated..." Leon said to the redhead, unaware that his brother had eavesdropped their conversation.

"Hannah..." Hop was hiding behind a few trees with Wooloo and Grookey. He heard everything that Hannah had said to his brother. Learns that Hannah's childhood at Motostoke was cruel and painful! Always bullied by her former classmates, being isolated and treated as an outcast at her old school! What's worse, Marigold's friends almost killed Hannah, thinking it's funny. Hop didn't understand why they did this?! Hannah's the nicest person he had ever met! Hop would never forgive anyone who hurt Hannah!

"Beeeh!" Hop's Wooloo had tears in his eyes, hearing Hannah's story made the poor Sheep Pokemon cried. Little Grookey gently wiped the tears off Wooloo's eyes, hugging his head.

"Hannah..." Hop shook his head, his eyes were wet, didn't want to imagine his precious little sister die in front of him.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: A Girl With a Lost Heart_

"Leon, can I ask you something?" Hannah felt Leon stopped trembling, listening to her question.

"What is it, Hannah?" Leon noticed that the redhead wanted to tell him something as if she wants to let it out.

"Am I a bad sibling? The truth is I haven't watched any of Mari's battles; both Gyms and Contests! I only found out by the news and magazines..." Hannah made a surprising confession, thinking she's a terrible sibling by not watching Marigold's battles. "Ever since Mari started her Pokemon Journey, I never watched any of her battles! I'm worried that I'll end in my sister's shadows. Back at Motostoke, everyone always praised my sister. She was very popular and has many friends..."

Hannah felt Leon gently stroked her hair, shook his head, and gave another kiss on the forehead. He hugged her closer, pressing her against his warm body. Hannah felt safe and comfortable, feeling Leon's warmth and comfort.

"You're not a bad sibling Hannah. Just because you never watched your sister's Pokemon Battles, doesn't make you a bad person." Leon gently placed a hand on her cheeks, gazing at her beautiful face. "I don't want to see you depressed! I want to see your smiling face!" Leon's smile transformed into a big grin, watching Hannah nodding her head. "But if you ever felt uncomfortable, you can always tell me! I always have a champion time for you!"

"Leon..." Hannah's face turned red, gazing at his bright grin.

"Hannah, I was wondering if you and Scorbunny would like to stay at my place for tonight, after dinner?" Leon asked the surprised redhead, waiting for her answer. He knows that her new friends will be staying at her house. "Mum told me you often visit Hop for a sleepover, slept in the same bed together..." Suddenly Leon realized that his brother only enjoys sleeping with Hannah, just so he could touch her breasts! Leon smirked, telling himself that things are going to change under his rule.

"I don't mind Leon, Hop and I always sleep in the same bed whenever we visit each other." Hannah smiles at the Champion, unaware that his younger brother always touches her breasts.

"Actually Hannah, I have something in mind." Leon grins at the redhead, noticed that her breasts were pressing against his chest. His brother had told him that Hannah's strawberry creams are very addicting, once you touched them. _"Her chest is bigger than Sonia's.."_ Leon noticed that Hannah's breast size was very perfect and round for her age.

"Oh, Hannah..." Crystal along with Selena and Lucinda listened to Hannah's conversation with Leon. Listening to Hannah's story made her realized something, if Kabu hadn't found his daughter; Hannah might end up like Crystal. But if that happens, she wouldn't meet Hannah nor Selena and Lucinda. _"If mother found me, would I be saved or end up like Gordie? Would Hannah end up like me or died?"_

* * *

_Wyndon, Rose Tower_

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Criasu Corporation_

After arriving at the Chairman's main office, Evan delivered a video to Oleana and her boss. Not only did Evan received a huge bonus, but he also earned a big promotion! Oleana thanked her subordinate for working very hard, without getting caught. Evan claims he just blends in, without attracting much attention. Watching this made Eric totally annoyed! All he got was a raise while his rival got a much bigger reward! Evan bowed to his bosses, before leaving the office.

"What's this?" Rose was watching a video delivered by Evan; a member of the Macro Cosmos and Oleana's loyal fan. Next to the Chairman was Oleana, his most trusted and loyal secretary. Both the Chairman and secretary were watching a video battle between Hannah and Khensu. To their surprise, Hannah had Gigantamax Leon's Charizard! Unaware that it was the cause of the mysterious Wishing Gem!

"How is that possible?!" Oleana was completely stunned! Her eyes were wide as plates surprised that a young beginner had Gigantamax Charizard, without wearing a Dynamax Band! "This must be a trick, Mr. Rose! There is no Power Spot at the Kaguya Estate!"

"It's no trick Oleana, it's possible that this young Trainer must've possessed some unique abilities?" The Chairman made speculation, believing that Hannah has some sort of special powers that allowed Charizard to Gigantamax! But just like the others, even Rose was unaware that it was the Wishing Gem causing this.

"Mr. Rose, do you think it's possible that this girl is related to the Purities?!" Oleana asked her boss.

"Oleana, she is a descendant to the Purities!" The Chairman reminding his secretary, that Hannah is both Kabu's younger daughter and Nigel's grandchild. "But unfortunately we can't be guaranteed whether or not she inherits Nigel's powers. It's sad that his time is almost near, Nigel was a great man." The Chairman sighed, had heard that Nigel has less than a month left to live.

Like Khensu, the Chairman also has great respect towards former Champion Nigel. He remembered after Nigel lost to Leon, the former Champion wasn't upset towards his defeat. Instead, Nigel was very satisfied, claiming he wants to spend more time with his grandchildren and wife!

While Chairman Rose and Oleana were having an important discussion, somewhere between several rooms away, was the Cosmic Trio's main lounge. Both men and one woman were at the modern spacious lounge, waiting for their next assignment. One man named Rigel was polishing his Kingler's claws. The other man named Vulcan was relaxing on his sleeping Snorlax. Finally, a cute young woman named Elara drank her tea with her shiny Appletun.

Rigel is a tall man with a copper-colored military uniform, a black tank top underneath his coat, and a hat with the Macros Cosmos logo. He also wears black boots and gloves, with a Dynamax Band underneath his sleeves. Rigel has a medium skin tone with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Vulcan has very fair skin with dark green hair and light green eyes. He dressed very neatly in gentleman clothing, carrying a cane with an overall green color scheme and a Dynamax Band. Elara has bright skin, with long sky blue hair with side-swept bangs and dark blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with some areas lined in white and a dark pink hat with a green apple on it. She also wears pink platform shoes, with pink and white striped tights, holding an umbrella, and wearing her Dynamax Band.

"If they assign me another mission, I'll let my Pokemon do the work!" Vulcan yawned laying on his sleeping Snorlax that can Gigantamax. Like Vulcan, Snorlax prefers eating and sleeping over battling, unless it's food-related. According to Vulcan's League Card, he's gotten in trouble with Oleana for sometimes not showing up when she summons him. People questions how Vulcan got into Macro Cosmos in the first place? Vulcan also works as the Counselor of Macro Cosmos!

"Look at Oleana! Acting tough and almighty, only because she's both secretary and Vice-President!" Cosmic Trio Elara who's also the Grand Couturier of Macros Fashion, grew jealous and annoyed at Oleana! Watching her arch-rival companied her boss. "I'll never understand what the Chairman sees in her? Her forehead is wide as a billboard!" Elara finds Oleana too authoritarian, with her shiny Appletun agreeing with her Trainer.

"Shh! Calm down Elara! You don't want to anger Lady Oleana!" Cosmic Trio Rigel was calming his teammate, reminding her not to anger the secretary. "I'm sure whatever it is, we have to support Master Rose's decisions!" Rigel explains, having undying loyalty towards his master. Rigel is also the bodyguard for both the Chairman and secretary, making sure they aren't harmed. Unlike Elara and Vulcan, Oleana has full trust towards Rigel more than his teammates.

"Fine but I hope the Chairman gets rid of that snot-nosed brat! Bede looks like a hideous girl! I hate his hair!" Elara detest Bede from the start, claiming he gets on her nerves!

"At least Bede's in charge of collecting those Wishing Stars! It's too much work!" Vulcan added, finds Bede very useful for their boss, saving him a whole lot of trouble. "Besides, I heard the boss is very interested in a certain Trainer! She reminds him of his late wife, Ms. Violet." Before Vulcan could tell an interesting story, he and his teammates saw Oleana entering their main lounge, along with her precious Garbodor.

"Cosmic Trio, the Chairman has assigned another mission for you!" Oleana crossed her arms, gave the Cosmic Trio her stern and serious look! Unlike her boss, Oleana has low respect towards the trio except for Rigel. Finds her boss too soft towards Vulcan and Elara. Next to Oleana is her beloved Garbodor, being petted by her Trainer.

"Garbodor!" Garbodor gave them her serious look, glaring at shiny Appletun and Snorlax. Kingler wasn't a problem for the garbage like Pokemon.

_Meanwhile at the main office..._

"So this is the mysterious challenger that defeated Khensu?" Chairman Rose took a closer look at Hannah's image, finding her a very interesting Trainer. "Hannah Nodoka, what a beautiful name for a lovely Trainer!" Chairman Rose checked on Hannah's profile, found her a very interesting person.

"She's quite a mysterious child, I'm looking forward to meeting her soon!" The Chairman smiles, couldn't wait to meet Hannah in person. Rose shook his head, didn't understand why Khensu asked his secretary and butler to protect Hannah! Unless his old rival was hiding something. "What are you up to my old chum?" Rose smirks, staring at an old photo of himself, Violet, Khensu, and Samaira as children; smiling at the camera.

* * *

_Omake: Prism Episode Toonami Promo!_

"Allie, don't you think it's way too early to show a movie trailer?" Timmy watches Allie and Cleffa were organizing few items, while Jason finished editing the video.

"Timmy, the movie is split into an arc! It's called the Prism Episode; said be the darkest arc! Not sure how many episodes there are!" Allie reminded Timmy that it's quite common that movie trailers show an early sneak peek, before the official release date.

"You mean teasers, Allie. First, they show a glimpse of the teaser, and then they show a small trailer a few months later. It's very common in many movies." Kelly explains, had seen this many times while watching a few movies with her older sister.

"Well the good news is there's no death, but the bad news is all the adults in Galar are lethargic!" Cody added, causing his Impidimp to grew scared.

"Lethargic?" Allie and her friends said in unison.

"It's another term for sluggish." Timmy confirms, explaining what the definition means. "It means lazy and inactive."

"Golly, good thing my brother isn't the victim; he's only fourteen, couple years younger than Leon." Jason was very relieved that his older brother Tyson didn't end up getting exhausted.

"I noticed that majority of adult teens becoming exhausted are around seventeen and up." Kiki described how a lot of adult teens were exhausted and tired, during their daily jobs.

"My mum overslept so long, that she didn't prepare breakfast! She always cooks sunny-side-up omelets for breakfast." Sunny added with Helioptile on her shoulders, revealing that her mother always makes her favorite breakfast, with fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"It's really nice of Toonami to show the video of the upcoming Prism Arc Episode." Andy got excited, couldn't wait to watch the video.

"We couldn't resist making something for the upcoming arc! Because we love Big Sis Hannah so much!" Henry answered with both twins Cherry and Berry agreeing with him.

"Hannah is an amazing Trainer! I heard that the Champion doesn't deny liking her." Bobby added, watching Jason uploaded the video on Toonami.

"Golly, let's hope we did justice!" Jason prayed along with his Rookidee and Falinks, watching the video of the Prism Episode being broadcast on the Toonami website.

**_What if you arrived at a city, and saw all the adults acting strangely exhausted to work? A region where every child and young teens act independently, without any adult supervision?!_**

_"Hannah, what a surprise?! Yawn, too exhausted to have a champion time!" Leon yawned, very tired to move from his bed, still wearing his sleepwear. Hannah and her friends along with Charizard were worried about the Champion._

_"Can't believe the Champion's a heavy sleeper." Lila rolled her eyes, wasn't too amused._

**_Every adult was too tired and too sleepy to work! Businesses became very slow in the Galar region!_**

_"Wow everyone at Motostoke is sleeping and wearing pajamas?!" Hannah and the girls saw the majority of adults still wearing their sleepwear, even the members of League Staff?!_

_"According to Zwitter, every school is canceled including the Gym Stadiums! Except for the stadium from Stow-on-Side! Their Gym Leader is the same age as Allie." Chloe checked her Rotom Phone, checking any updates posted on Zwitter._

_"He's quite a prodigy!" Zannie was impressed, noticed that both stations and Flying Taxis were postponed._

**_Hannah_ _and her friends saw every Pokemon, children and young teens grew worried about their loved ones._**

_"I got a very bad feeling about this..." Chloe checked on her Rotom Phone, and noticed that her cousin Raihan hadn't posted any selfies on the internet! "This isn't like Rai!" Chloe grew very worried about her cousin, finding this very unusual for him!_

_"Something happened to my brother?! Nevermind, he's always like that." Marnie grew worried, but to her surprised her brother Piers was alright! Just trying to think of a new song._

_"Look at the sky?!" Lucinda pointed at the sky, saw lots of dark grey clouds covering the bright blue sky. "Maybe it's very cloudy."_

_"I doubt It!" Crystal had a very strange feeling about this, watching her Frosmoth grew very concerned._

**_But fate has other plans! An unexpected twist of events!_**

_"What's going on?! Why hasn't the sun show up?!" Hannah noticed that it was still dark outside, leaving no sunlight. She then saw a mysterious portal coming from far away at the Wild Area._

_"I doubt it's an Ultra Beast!" Zannie recognized this mysterious Pokemon! Wondering why it's doing here in Galar?!_

_**Now Hannah and her friends must stop Necrozma! To save Galar from the mysterious Prism Pokemon**._

_"If we don't stop Necrozma soon, all the light within Galar will be gone!" Selena grew very worried, saw the Pokemon at the Wild Area were hiding in their territories._

_"Worse, if Necrozma keeps draining energy from all the adults, we won't be able to save them!" Lila speculated causing Hannah to grew scared of losing her loved ones including Leon._

_"That sounds terrible!" Allie gasped._

_"That looks terrible!" Hop couldn't imagine losing his older brother._

_"That IS terrible!" Allister corrected the duo, with a worried expression behind his mask. The trio checked Selena's tablet and saw Necrozma's current status._

_"Are the three of you done doin' encores? We're in the middle of a crisis." Piers saw the clouds turning black, not a good sign!_

**_Because in this battle, winning is mandatory! The only way to defeat Necrozma is to capture It!_**

_"Anyone can fix this, it's you!" Diane points at both her granddaughter and friends believe they're Galar's only hope. "Even though the majority of children believed Leon will come to fix this, even the Champion himself can't face this crisis!"_

_"They can't always rely on the Champion forever." Zannie sighed, shrugging her shoulders._

_"In this situation; kids are the adults! While the adults are kids..." Hannah saw Sonia in her pajamas laying down the couch, yawning, and ate a box of cookies. "It's rare to see Sonia with her hair down..."_

_"But can someone tell me, why Team Yell isn't affected like all the other adults?!" Chloe points at many grunts, cheering for Marnie. Chloe was surprised, every member of Team Yell have full of energy!_

_"Sigh just don't ask!" Marnie sighed, she shook her head in disbelief._

**_Can Hannah save the Galar region or will the world be doomed?_**

_"I won't give up! I'll do everything I could to save everyone in Galar!" Suddenly Necrozma grabbed Hannah with its large hands, tightened its grip using it's three claws! Refusing to let Hannah go._

_"HANNAH!" Hop, Allie, Marnie, and Allister gasped, saw Necrozma grabbed their friend._

**_More importantly, can she do it without the help of any adults but her grandmother?_**

_"Unfortunately both the Chairman and Miss Oleana are on a business trip in Unova! They won't be back for a few weeks." Timmy told his friends, showing the article on his tablet._

_"Sounds very fishy if you asked me." Allie heard about an organization called Team Plasma, disbanded a few years ago at the Unova Region. "There used to be a cult dressed like medieval knights."_

_"Unova has a cult? No wonder they have many members, that sounds scary..." Kelly shivered, thinking that Team Plasma is a cult._

**_Because this time it's a Special Arc, where the girls faced more than just solving problems and crisis!_**

_"What in the world?!" Leon was stunned, watching the girls, Hop, Marnie, Piers, Allistar, Diane, Allie, and her friends facing Dynamax Necrozma, covered in a dark aura. "Hop! Hannah!" Leon grew very worried, scared of losing the people he cherished._

**_Pokemon Sword and Shield: A Princess Voyage!: The Prism Episode! Coming soon..._**

"And we're done!" Jason grinned, was very satisfied with editing the videos.

"That was ultra wicked." Allie shouted, eyes sparkling with fascinating and passion. "According to the trailer and leaked League Cards, a seventh member will be added to the cast!" Allie checked several leaked League Cards, featuring Zannie.

"There's a super rare League Card, featuring Zannie!" Andy took out a rare League Card found by his Pancham! "According to the League Card; Zannie is the seventh member of the main cast, and one of her Pokemon is a Noibat! Despite having an orange Wishing Gem, she's also the Sixth Ranger! That's about it."

"Who is this mysterious Zannie?" Timmy thought with Elgyem by his side.

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon and Lapras were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna, and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in a yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. On the background; Togetic, Pikachu and Yamper dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_I'm very satisfied with this chapter, now that Hannah finally has her Starter Pokemon, what more adventures will our heroes have? The next episode mainly focuses on Lucinda. Team Yell appears the next episode, making this super exciting!_**

**_In the next episode, Hannah and her friends meet a talented cowgirl named Becky and her Dubwool. Becky had just recently become the new Normal-type Gym Leader after her grandfather passed away. Currently, the Normal Gym is placed at the minor league. While picking up the sweets at Lucinda's Family Bakery, our heroes encounter a group of hooligans taken over the Wedgehurst Station! Preventing Challengers from accessing transportation! With the Champion currently busy at Postwick, it's up to our heroes to save the day! Although they're not a threat, Becky suggests Hannah, Selena, and Lucinda battle against them! Despite Lucinda's Pokemon aren't strong, she wants to prove that she's not a wimp!_**

_**The Cosmic Trio is based on a few of the members of the Phantom Empire, from Happiness Charge Precure! Vulcan is modeled after Namakelder, Rigel is modeled after Oresky, and Elara is modeled after Hosshiwa; except her hairstyle resembles Hosshiwa's singing outfit. Each member of the Cosmic Trio has a motif. Elara is a sophisticated lady; her motifs are her selfishness and candy. Vulcan is a gentleman with a motif of laziness and relaxation. There's Rigel, the leader of the trio; his motif is sympathetic and devotion. Rigel has undying loyalty towards the Chairman and Oleana. He has sympathy for Bede.**_

**_I mentioned before, there are lots of Precure elements and references being put in this story. Plus next year is Healin' Good Precure! Since next year is the 10th anniversary of Heartcatch Precure, it seems that Healin' Good Precure might be the darkest series. It's possible that the new Cure might be red rather than green. Hopefully, 4th Cure is leaked when Healin' Good Precure comes out! Anyways the second opening for this story will start at the Wild Area arc!_**

**_Also, like in the anime, the towns, cities, routes, and Wild Area be much bigger. The distance between each area and the city be much larger. Route 1 isn't that large, but the rest of the routes are. In my story, Postwick has few places such as the park, bakery, playground, school, etc.. It makes it feel more realistic. Allie's house is a couple of blocks away from Hannah's house. Her grandmother works at a cafe bakery in Postwick alongside her older cousin. Allie's grandmother owns a Greedent that can crack the hardest shells of berries using her teeth! Allie's grandmother is also the bake-off champion._**

**_Fun fact about Chloe's parents; her mother was the former Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, currently, mentor to Raihan. Chloe's mum is extremely strict during training and gives lots of tough love! Chloe's father works as a University Chancellor at the Hammerlocke University, he has a Doctoral degree and works full time! But due to his job and position, he rarely comes home and barely took care of his 9 children._**

**_Leon kisses Hannah on the forehead rather than the lips because he cares deeply about her. Hannah sees him as a person, not as a Champion. Leon doesn't know he loves Hannah until later in the story. For now, he kisses Hannah on the forehead. But I wonder how Leon reacts when Raihan kisses Hannah before him? Next episode more characters are revealed, including Team Yell._**

**_The release of the new SWSH chapter of Pokemon Adventures gives me few ideas on how Hannah from the Pokespe universe is like. In the Pokespe version, Hannah's relationship with Leon and Raihan was inspired by Red's relationship with Misty and Yellow. Unlike Yellow, Hannah's not childish and very determined during Pokemon battles. The love triangle was more noticeable than Red, Misty, and Yellow._**

**_In the Pokespe universe, Leon greatly cares about Hannah greatly, protecting her from dangerous threats. Hannah's very precious towards Leon, having an intimate relationship. But because Leon's the Champion and Hannah is Kabu's daughter, it's a secret from both media and their loved ones. No, they don't have sex, but it's implied that they had kissed on the lips few times, whenever they're alone. In other words, this version is very similar to Red and Yellow. Except the only difference is Leon had recently realized his feelings for her, prior to the Sword and Shield adventures. Maybe Hannah had kissed Raihan, but never told this to anybody!_**

**_I'm still thinking about doing Pokespe fanfic, wondering what it'll be like if Hannah interacts with Sodo and Shirudomiria. Maybe a Pokespe episode with Hannah and Leon moments. I can imagine Shirudomiria kept asking Hannah's relationship with Leon. Maybe an episode where Sodo meets the Majestic Phantom!_**


	5. Enter Team Yell's Shenanigans!

**_Hannah finally received her first Pokemon! The best way to upload a new chapter is on a brand new year!_**

**_Members from the Macro Cosmos will appear more than the games, including Oleana and Rose. Rose and Violet's relationship was inspired by George and adult Hana from Hugtto Precure. _**

**_In the games, Team Yell first appears at Motostoke. In this story, it's at Wedgehurst Station. It happens many times in Adventures manga, villains like Team Flare and Team Skull. The reason why Crystal carries Snom is that it's speed stats are super slow. If you played Pokemon Camp from Sword and Shield, Snom moves very slowly. Can't wait to write an episode where Snom becomes a Frosmoth! Crystal's Snom was originally going to be shiny, but I decided to give her Serious Nature. All of Crystal's Pokemon have Serious nature, to reflect their Trainer's personality._**

_**With the announcement of today's Pokemon Direct, I'm very excited about the Sword and Shield DLC! I've already downloaded the Expansion Pass, can't wait to do few arcs featuring Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra.**_

_**Can't wait to do an episode where Hannah gains a Kubfu, and face tough obstacles. I'm planning to have her Kubfu evolve into Single Strike Urshifu! With the reveal of the Gigantamax forms for the Galarian final starter evolutions, in my story; Hannah's Scorbunny is capable of Gigantamaxing once she evolves! Not just Hannah, the Majestic Phantom's Drizzile also capable of Gigantamaxing, once she evolves! There will be a future episode, how the Majestic Phantom met her Drizzile.**_

**_I'll give you a few facts about what'll happen in the future. Unlike the Wild Area, Hannah and her friends will be staying a few months at Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra! Three months at Isle of Armor and 2-3 at Crown Tundra. It'll happen after Hannah and her friends obtain the third gym badge. They learn the Gym Challenge gets more difficult, in order to grow stronger, they have to train harder! The characters that are introduced in the Expansion Pass, will appear a bit early and received more focus in those arcs._**

**_They'll do a lot of training and exploring, where Zannie past is revealed. Zannie was born at the Isle of Armor, and Mustard is her grandfather! Mustard is the only one who knows the Majestic Phantom's true identity. I can't explain too much, but Mustard does watch the news related to the Majestic Phantom. So keep reading, this story has a lot of secrets! (:_**

**_With Klara exclusive to Sword and Avery in Shield, both characters appear in this story! I can't believe it, I mistook Avery as a girl! Anyways there's going be lots of Hannah and Avery moments in the Isle of Armor arc. Maybe Bae will also join the Isle of Armor arc._**

**_For those who read chapter 2, Nigel has the documents of Blastoise and Venusaur, both capable of Gigantamaxing! Nigel has a lot of secret books and documents of Gigantamax forms and Calyrex. I recommend you to watch the Precure series because you'll see a lot of references and elements in this story. _**

_**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you had a wonderful time with your friends and loved ones!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 5 Part 1: Rock, Paper, Scissors! Enter Team Yell's Shenanigans!_

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Welcome to Kibougahana_

_Postwick_

"If Hannah marries Leon, then it'll be a huge problem for grandpa, Gossifleur!" Amary shook her head, walking to the park with her best companion. "Then that means I'll also be related to Hop and Leon..." Amary sighed, feeling sorry about her grandfather. She's also curious how her father would react? Kabu refuses to talk about romance to his three girls! "I wish grandpa's nicer like Mustard! That man owns a Rapid Strike Style Urshifu, Gossifleur!"

"Gossifleur?" Gossifleur tilted her head.

"Long story short, Leon _always_ drove grandpa nuts! He still does." Amary shook her head, surprised that the current Champion's more childish in person. "But Mustard's _too_ soft on Leon! I heard Leon gets more lost easily, in the dojos than in cities!" Amary shook her head, couldn't believe the Champion would easily get lost in simple places.

Amary learns that after Leon became the new Champion, her grandfather Nigel mentors his successor. It didn't go smoothly for her grandfather though. Instead of enjoying retirement, Nigel always gets dragged by Leon's ridiculous shenanigans, during his early years as Champion. However, Leon was trained by a legendary Trainer named Mustard! But that was a tale to be told some other time.

"If we make it soon, we'll probably see them kiss Gossifleur!" Amary giggles, imagining her older sister making out with the Champion! Despite she's 9, Amary loves watching teen shows, featuring couples kissing on the lips. "Good thing I've finished buying a bag of charcoal, Gossifleur!"

_Meanwhile..._

_Insert Hugtto Precure: You Can Do It, Me!_

"Sleep in the same bed with you?!" Hannah's face turned bright red, steam coming out of her ears. Her eyes were wide as plates, staring at Leon's bright grin. This was the first time Hannah's sleeping with another guy, besides Hop! "I usually sleep with Hop..." Hannah muttered, fiddling her fingers. Hannah's unaware that Hop secretly touches her chest, whenever she's fast asleep.

"Don't worry Hannah, nothing bad will happen! I promise!" Leon grinned at Hannah, gently placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her blush. "Mum doesn't mind, as long as we don't make too many noises." Leon chuckled, adjusting his sports cap, making sure it doesn't fell off his head.

"Too many noises?" Hannah said awkwardly, still sitting on his lap. She saw the cape Leon wore, looked very heavy to lift.

"Hop and I would always shout whenever we watched any movies or played video games together," Leon explains, his arms still embracing the redhead. "Mum got very annoyed with our habits." Leon sheepishly laughs, describing how furious his mother was! She told her two boys to knock it off!

"I see, that makes sense!" Hannah said with a small nod. Her mother would always yell at both her and Amary, whenever they fought for the remote! Hannah wanted to watch Shoujo anime, but her sister wants to see cartoons instead.

"Hop told me, you cried during your sleep." Leon was very worried about Hannah, despite they've just met. What was Leon talking about? Why would Hop tell this to his older brother? Hannah thought about it for a few minutes, before Leon answered. "He told me you had those strange nightmares. Was this had something to do with your past?"

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Strange Encounter_

"No, it was a giant creature, that looks like a claw..." Hannah shook her head, telling Leon what her nightmare was. "When I was six, I kept having this same nightmare; a giant claw being summoned from the sky! The clouds had turned purple, the sky was pitch black and everything in Galar was in ruins...Even though it's a dream, it felt so real..." Hannah sighed, feeling Leon stroked her back and comforting her.

"Scorbunny..." Scorbunny grew worried, being comforted by Charizard.

Little did she knows, Hop and the girls were secretly listening to Hannah's nightmares. When Hannah was six; her nightmares were always the same! She's inside a mysterious huge black and white building with checkers themed interior. It felt like an endless maze, climbing up the stairs and opening the door. Hannah saw the city in ruins, no sign of her loved ones nor the Pokemon. She saw a gigantic creature-like claw emerging from the sky! It was more than terrifying!

"Then I heard a mysterious voice! Telling me only I could stop this creature! I'm the key to saving the universe... It goes on for years, until I met dad, a few days earlier..." In reality, after Hannah found the Wishing Gem, she stopped having those strange nightmares. Ironically, whenever Hannah sleeps with Hop or her Victini Doll, she doesn't see it. This normally occurs whenever she sleeps alone. "That mysterious creature looks kinda like a Pokemon with a huge head!"

What Hannah actually heard was the voice of Calyrex, located at The Crown Tundra! By using telepathy, Calyrex kept showing Hannah the future events! Showing her how Galar would look in the future. Hannah's the key to stopping this crisis! Not much is known about Calyrex, but this mysterious Pokemon ruled all of Galar in ancient times, has a deep connection to the Purities. The King Pokemon was also waiting for Hannah, so they'll be reunited.

"Hannah..." Leon hugging Hannah gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Even though they've just met, Leon saw her face was nothing but pain and sadness.

Hannah remained silent, wasn't sure why she had told this to Leon? She could've told this to her family or Hop? But they'll grow more worried towards her, Hannah didn't want that. Hannah was very confused, wondering why she's born? Why would people be so cruel? Sometimes even the most lively region has dark secrets. The world was filled with unexpected circumstances!

"Shh...It's okay Hannah, everything will be alright." Leon soothes the redhead, watching her breathe calmly, snuggling into his chest. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, you can always come to me! I always have a champion time, for you." Leon smiles at Hannah, watching her giggled. "Now as your friend, I'm gonna ask you to try and get your mind off bad things for a while! Tell me about yourself?"

Charizard and Scorbunny walked towards the redhead. Hannah petted both Fire-type Pokemon, making them look at her worriedly. Hannah assures them that she'll be alright. No one but Leon could draw Charizard's attention. Lately, his Charizard grew very protective towards Hannah, made her more than just special!

_Insert Kirakira Precure à la mode: Dreaming about a Pastierre _

"I understand Leon!" Hannah nodded, forms a smile on her face. "Well...I'll be turning twelve in a few months, I enjoy playing video games, reading manga, playing soccer, being stylish, cheerleading, fashion, etc.. When it comes to food, I'm a sweet tooth and love curry!" Hannah blushes with a sheepishly laugh. "I'm not a huge fan of spicy food nor onions. Academics aren't my thing..."

"Curry? What kind do you like?"

"All kinds except spicy and banana flavor! Have you ever tried curry with fried pork cutlet and cheese filling? Croquettes are amazing as well~" Hannah gushes, earning a laugh from Leon.

"I enjoy all kinds of curry! I prefer mine spicy over mild!" Leon admitted with a laugh. "Even though cooking isn't my thing." Leon said with a slight blush, spends most of his time ordering takeout food instead.

"I'm great at cooking!" Hannah happily answered, watching Leon grew surprised.

"You are?! What can you cook?!"

"Hai! I cook lots of different varieties! I can also bake different sweets, especially chocolates and frozen desserts!"

Meanwhile, Amary saw Hannah and Leon sat on the bench together. Watching her older sister, sat on the Champion's lap. Amary saw Leon's arms wrapped around Hannah's waist, embracing her with a warm hug. Amary shook her head, it's pity neither Leon nor Hannah were aware, they have feelings for one another. If only they knew sooner. Amary saw Hop and his Pokemon hiding behind a few trees. She also saw Crystal, Lucinda, Selena, and their Pokemon hiding behind the bushes. The little redhead doesn't know what's going on, but she and Gossifleur assumed Hannah and Leon hadn't kissed yet.

"Now it's your turn, Leon!" Hannah was about to hear Leon's story until Amary interrupted their conversation.

"Are the two of you done already?!" Amary coughed, hates interrupting their 'romantic' moment, but had no other choice. "Mum and auntie Margaret told me to tell you, dinners almost ready!"

"Hai!" Hannah answered back at her younger sister.

"Also, will the two of you get a room?! You're at a park, for Pete's sake! Lots of Pokemon are watching!" Amary rolled her eyes, watching both Hannah and Leon blushing. It's a good thing they're at Postwick, the media won't mind their own business!

"Gossifleur, goss!" Gossifleur agreed, crossing her arms.

* * *

After arriving back for dinner, Amary was surprised to see both Hop and the girls, got here before her! It was a good thing Amary had companied both her sister and Champion, otherwise, they'll take hours! With Leon's dismal sense of direction and Hannah's daydreaming, Amary could see why those two were meant for each other. They saw Margaret had already finished setting up the grill, watching Holly cooked lots of meat and vegetables. Diane had brought many different snacks and beverages for dinner!

Everyone was having a great time; Hannah was chatting with Leon and Lucinda, while Selena and Twinkle tasted Margaret and Holly's delicious cooking. Amary was offering the Pokemon her homemade Supreme Poke Puffs, watching them enjoyed her sweets. Amary saw Hop tried several of her Supreme Poke Puffs, before getting another plate of cooked food. Amary saw Hop took both plates and ran towards Crystal's directions.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Hop's Encounter Theme_

"Here!" Hop happily handed Crystal a plate of different food, gave her a bright huge grin. "Mum told me to give this to you. She says you can have as much as you want!" Although Crystal looks fine, Margaret could tell she's actually 84 lbs!

"Thank you...Hop." Crystal thanked the male Trainer, gave him a sweet smile. She saw her plate was filled with lots of different meats and vegetables. Crystal took a small bite of her meat, grew very fascinated by its authentic flavor! "Amazing! I never knew barbecue meals would be tasty~" Crystal's eyes were sparkling, tasting the grilled vegetables.

"I'm sorry! This is my first time having barbecue meals..." Crystal blushes, watching Hop laughs. Snom was nibbling her Pokemon food made by Margaret, along with Glaceon and Lapras. Hop's Wooloo was joining them.

"Snom, snom!" Snom chirped, happily shared her food with Wooloo.

"Hey, it's alright, mate! You should've seen Hannah's appetite, it's bigger than a Snorlax!" Hop told Crystal how Hannah ate lots of different meals, without gaining any weight! "You should've seen Lee's reaction, he was more surprised than I was," Hop muttered, crossing his arms. Last night, Leon was stunned by how Hannah ate many different cuisines, along with her new friends!

"I've already seen it." Crystal answered, receiving an odd look from Hop. The male Trainer puts a hand on his head, wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, my goal is to become the next unbeatable Champion! I always record all my brother's matches!"

"That's nice." Hearing this made Hop stare at her strangely, small sweat on his head. Not the answer he was looking for!

"Oh...how're your new friends?" Hop asked, noticed Crystal's very antisocial towards many people, including his family!

"They're very nice." Crystal smiles pleasantly, getting seconds from Hop's mother.

_"This isn't working?! There's nothing we can talk about...we just don't have anything in common!"_ Hop whines in his mind, trying to have a conversation with Crystal. But it's not working! Hop sighed, watching Grookey and Wooloo comforting him. _"How do Hannah, Lulu, and Selena do it?!"_

"It's amazing! I haven't had a barbecue for ages!" Lucinda gushes, took a big bite of her sausage.

"Pichu!" Pichu enjoys the Pokemon food made by Hannah's mother.

"Toge, pri!" Togepi loves the sweet berries blended in her Pokemon food.

"This is amazing! I never knew home-cooked food would be fascinating~" Both Selena and Twinkle tasted their first home-cooked meals. Back at the Kaguya Estate, all the cooks would always prepare the meals, for both Selena and her family. Selena saw her mother cooked a few times, but those were mostly for Samaira's Pokemon.

"Hatenna!" Twinkle eating corn on the cob, covered in butter.

"I'm glad you like it dear." Margaret smiles at Selena, watching her fed Twinkle some grilled meat with fresh cooked veggies.

"Thank you for the food, Ms. Margaret! I can't wait to learn how to cook!" Selena giggles, very excited to learn the few basics of cooking. Luckily Felicity had added the Cooking Channel app, in her Rotom Phone.

"Selena, I'd be happy to teach you!" Margaret was glad to help, starting tomorrow she'll be teaching Selena, how to properly sliced few vegetables. Margaret l tried teaching her son Leon how to cook, but unfortunately, it's a huge disaster! Although, Hop's cooking was alright, better than Leon's.

"I can teach you how to make Malasadas! My papa taught me how to make these! Have you ever tried choco flavor Malasadas?" Lucinda explains how to bake Malasadas. Lucinda reveals her father's from the Alola region, owns a Slurpuff with a powerful sense of smell, but can also make pink sugar.

While Lucinda was chatting with Selena and Margaret, Hannah shows her starter Pokemon to her family! However, her grandfather's at Allie's house; playing mahjong with Carolyn and their friends. Leon was very satisfied that Allie's not around, watching his Charizard stand next to Hannah, nuzzling her head.

_Insert X&Y: Friends Theme "A New Meeting"_

"It looks like Charizard really likes you!" Diane said with a laugh, happily watched Hannah fed Charizard a few slices of cooked meat.

"Really?! That's super amazing!" Amary finds her sister amazing! Amary tries petting the Flame Pokemon, but all she received was a small greeting. "How does Hannah do this?!" Amary pouted, watching Charizard licked her sister on the cheeks. Gossifleur comforts Amary, patting her head.

"Mum, Amary, grandma, I'd like you to meet my starter Rabirin!" Hannah happily introduced her starter Pokemon, to her family. She also gave a cute name for Scorbunny. "I love the name so much, that it fits Scorbunny perfectly~"

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin happily greeted Hannah's family, along with Holly's Vulpix, Amary's Gossifleur, and Ziggy. Hannah's glad that Rabirin gets accepted by her family's Pokemon.

"How precious~" Holly giggles as Rabirin nuzzles her face, giving her a cute squeak. "Rabirin is such a cutie!" Holly gushes, gave a quick kiss to Rabirin's nose.

"I'll introduce you to my dad later, Rabirin! He's very stern but very nice!" Hannah couldn't wait to show her Pokemon, too her father.

"A Scorbunny? I'm not surprised since you've always love Fire Pokemon." Diane watched Hannah brought few plates filled with varieties of different food, gave each to both Charizard and Rabirin.

"Scorbunny is really cute! So why did you choose this over Sobble?" Amary was surprised, thinking Sobble's more fitting for her sister. She saw Hannah brought a plate for Sobble, quickly accepts her offer.

"Rabirin is super cute! She and I are destined partners!" Hannah explains to her younger sister, watching Rabirin climbed on her shoulders, nuzzling her cheeks.

"Scorbunny, scor~"

"Destined partners? You've just met Scorbunny a few hours ago." Amary wasn't amused, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Amary saw her sister feeds Leon a slice of snow cake, watching the Champion took a huge bite, leaving small bits of frosting on his face. Leon finds the cake more delicious than Sonia's cooking!

_Insert X&Y anime: Hurry Along!_

_"Mindy told me her older cousin's, very interested in Hannah."_ Amary smirked, receives a text message from her best friend Mindy. Telling Amary that Raihan's in love with Hannah! Despite Raihan hadn't met Hannah, both Amary and Mindy didn't mind watching a love triangle blossom! Especially when both Leon and Raihan are eternal rivals!

"Speaking of destined partners, do you know Tyson told me, Leon's childhood friend is Sonia? She's Professor Magnolia's granddaughter!" Amary told Hannah an interesting story, quickly grabbed her arm so Leon won't listen to their private conversation.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Just like me and Hop!" Hannah found this adorable, with Rabirin agreeing with her. Amary grew annoyed, Hannah was supposed to be jealous, not praising them! She shook her head and sighed.

"Not the answer, I was looking for though. Anyways, do you know Sonia would punch Leon several times, for being a filthy pervert! It was during their Gym Challenge!" Amary quietly whispers to her sister, holding her Gossifleur.

"Is it because he'd secretly read dirty magazines?" Hannah asked quietly, watching Leon poured lots of hot sauce on his plate of food.

"You're kinda close Hannah, but no! According to Tyson, when Leon first started his Gym Challenge, he and Raihan did something very naughty!" Little did Amary know, Leon has a very good sense of hearing. "It was after the Opening Ceremony, both Leon and Raihan-"

"Unfortunately, Hannah doesn't need to know this!" Leon immediately ran towards their direction, covering Amary's mouth. "What Raihan and I did was _nothing_ personal!" Leon sheepishly laughs, watching Hannah grew confused. Leon couldn't believe Amary almost told her sister a humiliating story. He let go of Amary, gave her a warning look.

"Did Lee and Raihan tried peeking at the girl's locker room?!" Hop immediately rushed towards them, wants to know what really happened between those two? Why did they both got punished after the Opening Ceremony?! "Lee gets nosebleeds very easily, whenever he reads dirty books!"

Hop happily whispers to Amary, how he once saw his brother had a slight nosebleed, watching him laugh strangely. Leon would secretly hide them underneath his bed, so their mother won't know. However, Hop would often find them and secretly read them in his bedroom. Hop was surprised his brother read those contents! Little did Hop know, Leon was very mad! First, his books have a lot of adult content, and second Hop's too young to read those!

"Oh, it's more than that! Tyson had mentioned both Leon and Raihan saw a lot of girls-" Suddenly both Hop and Amary got hit by the Champion! Each had a big bump on their heads.

"You heard nothing!" Leon blushes, crossing his arms.

"Sobble!" Sobble immediately jumped into Hannah's arms, trembling in fear before Rabirin comforts him.

"That's mega shocking..." Hannah sweat drop, felt Leon wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Leon grinned at the worried redhead, trying to avoid being suspicious.

"But what about Hop and Amary?"

"They can take care of themselves! They need to learn to mind their own business!" Leon told Hannah not to worry before they had ice cream with their mothers.

* * *

_Postwick, Hop's House_

After dinner was over, Diane told Hannah that both Selena and Lucinda will be sleeping at their house. The girls will be sleeping at Hannah's bedroom, with Crystal. Her grandmother gave Hannah extra clothes, including extra pajamas, extra money, and lots of midnight snacks! Margaret refuses to let her kids have late snacks, around midnight! But at Hannah's house, Diane allows them to have lots of midnight snacks, which makes her an amazing grandmother! Although, Nigel criticized his wife, for pampering them too much junk food! He prefers healthier snacks over unhealthy treats.

"Zigzagoon!" Ziggy jumped into Hannah's arms, cheerfully shows her affection towards Hannah. Ziggy happily greeted Rabirin, riding on Hannah's shoulders.

After parting ways with her grandmother and Ziggy, Hannah arrived at Hop's house, carrying a bag full of junk food! The duo couldn't wait to stay up all night, watching lots of scary movies with their Pokemon! Margaret was out with Holly, along with several women at Postwick, busy doing stargazing outside the fields. Leaving Leon in charge of watching the kids. Hannah went upstairs to Hop's bedroom, changing into her pajamas. Hop was wearing a blue T-shirt and black shorts as pajamas.

A few minutes later, Hannah came downstairs wearing a light-red cotton shirt, and dark-red shorts with white outlines. Hop finds Hannah super cute in those pajamas, couldn't wait to sleep next to her! Hannah sat on the couch, watching Rabirin sat next to her. Grookey was sitting next to Wooloo on the floor, with Charizard curled up and fast asleep.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: I Will Become a Princess!_

"This is why Ms. Diane's amazing!" Hop grinned watching Hannah opened her bag, brought lots of junk food, her grandmother had packed for her!

"But grandma also says, we have to brush our teeth! You don't wanna get cavities again, now would ya?" Hannah recalls the time when Hop hadn't brushed his teeth one night. Hop ate so many sweets, causing a lot of cavities on a few of his teeth! Luckily they were on his baby teeth, and Margaret took her son to the dentist at Wedgehurst.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Hannah!" Hop rolled his eyes, offering some midnight snacks to their Pokemon. Rabirin took a bite of her chocolate bar, her eyes became sparkling. Rabirin loves chocolate just like Hannah, along with ice cream and cakes. "We should save some for Lee! He has a weird taste for food." Hop told Hannah how his brother, has very strange taste buds. He refuses to eat his brother's cooking! "If Lee ever cooks for us, we're ordering pizza!" Hop whispers quietly, making sure his brother doesn't listen.

"Did you ever tried Leon's cooking?" Hannah asked, drank a bottle of cola.

"I don't wanna know, mate!" Hop grew disgusted, couldn't forget the time when Leon burnt their breakfast! That was when their mother was watching baby Allie, leaving Leon in charge of the house. Hop refuses to eat Leon's cooking! He'd rather starve to death than eat his brother's terrible cooking! Hannah handed Hop a bottle of cola. "Thanks, Hannah!" Hop happily drank his cola, watching a scary movie.

"Are you sure you wanna watch some scary movies, Hannah?" Hop asked his friend, watching Rabirin sat on Hannah's lap along with Sobble. After listening to Hannah's conversation with Leon, the young Trainer grew very worried about her. "I don't want you having any nightmares, mate!"

"I'll be fine Hop! There's nothing to worry about!" Hannah assured her friend, opening a big bag of potato chips, offering some to the Pokemon.

"Whenever you say that I get more worried!" Hop sighed, couldn't believe his childhood friend.

"Guess Leon must be sleeping huh?" Hannah munches several pieces of potato chips.

"Actually, Lee's taking a long bath." Hop answered, grabbing a few pieces of potato chips. Hearing this made Hannah's cheeks turned red. "Whenever Lee comes for a visit, he always took a nice long bath! He normally took quick showers, though." Hop explains to Hannah, saw her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I always took a long bubble bath!" Hannah told Hop how she takes cleanliness very seriously! She also told Hop, that Rabirin prefers hot bath over cold ones.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin nodded, not too fond of cold water.

"I'm not surprised, mate, Rabirin's a Fire-type."

"Huh?!" Hannah's face turned bright red, watching Leon came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Little did she knows, Hop was too busy staring at her chest.

_"Wonder what'll be like if Hannah shows her cleavage?"_ Hop thought, gazing at her chest.

_Insert Advanced Generation: Seeking _

"Phew! Can't remember the last time I had a long bath!" Leon said, happily wiped his face with a smaller towel. Hannah couldn't help but stare at Leon's shirtless body, watching water droplets fell from his long purple hair and built-like figure. Despite Leon's muscles and chest was seen through his jersey, Hannah never knew how attractive he looks without it! Tyson once told her how Leon often trains shirtless at the Wild Area, whenever fans weren't watching. More droplets of water cascade down his back muscles.

She saw a glimpse of his abs, definitely six-pack! Leon looks very attractive with perfect biceps. Despite his poor sense of directions, his bad sense of fashion, and his terrible cooking, Leon's very handsome and good looking. Hannah saw more droplets of water fell from Leon's abs, watching him grab a cold Moomoo Milk from the fridge. She immediately turned her attention to the television, her face turned slightly red.

"That sure hits the spot!" Leon happily grinned, turning his attention towards Hannah and Hop, a wide smile spread on his face. He then puts on a red bathrobe, smiling at the duo. "They look so adorable watching a movie together! It makes me-" Leon stopped talking, saw his brother's acting odd, his smile turned to a frown.

Leon looked over at Hop, wondering why he's staring at Hannah too long? Leon then noticed Hop's eyes went directly towards Hannah's breasts, couldn't stop staring at it. Leon's suspicion was verified as Hop's face turned bright red, almost had a nosebleed.

_"Hop! Is this what you've been doing, all this time?!"_ Leon thought angrily, an anime vein popped on his head, couldn't believe how perverted his brother could be! His hands turned to fists, walking over to Hop as Hannah lets Sobble sit on her lap.

Hannah happily gave popcorn to Sobble, watching him munched his food. Rabirin was eating her food, she noticed Hop's staring at Hannah with a dazed expression. Charizard was watching Hop with a disapproving frown, aware of what's going on. Rabirin then noticed Leon stomping them before hitting Hop on the head, a huge bump pops up!

"Leon, what're you doing?!" Hannah yelped holding Rabirin and Sobble closely. She had never seen Leon this angry! It's like he's a completely different person!

"What was that for?! Lee, what did I do wrong?!" Hop whined, rubbing his head and noticed his brother was very furious towards him.

"Trying to punish you, for being a bad influence towards Hannah!" Leon explained angrily, leaving Hop and Hannah confused? "Watching several scary movies without me! What if my sweet Hannah gets another nightmare?!" Leon shook his head, refusing to let them watch scary movies without him! Leon jumped on the sofa, sat between his brother and Hannah.

"Lee we've done this many times?! What gives!" Hop saw his brother pulled Hannah closely, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Unless you don't wanna get in more trouble, little brother! Just do what I tell ya!" Leon came close towards his brother, quietly whispers in his ear. Telling Hop, he saw what he's been doing! Hop saw his nose and quickly wiped the blood away, watching his brother gave him a fake smile. "Unless you want mum to find out what you've done?"

"I'll be good Lee!" Hop swallowed, immediately apologized before staring at the television without saying a word.

"Aren't you being mean towards Hop?" Hannah asked, watching Rabirin offers a cola to Sobble.

"Sigh, you're too soft Hannah." Leon shook his head, pulling the redhead closer to his chest. He felt his fingers touched her soft and delicate skin. "I also need to make sure, Hop doesn't have nightmares either." Leon lied, smirking at his younger brother, before his hand slipped through her shirt, stroking her hips with his warm fingers. Hannah blushes but enjoys being caress by Leon's hands, it felt very different than Hop's.

"That's mega unpredictable..." Hannah whispers softly, watching Wooloo nuzzling her bare legs.

"Beeeh!" Wooloo snuggles into Hannah's legs, receiving a pat on the head.

"Wooloo, not you too!" Hop couldn't believe his Pokemon! Watching Hannah fed his Wooloo some popcorn, and snuggling her legs.

* * *

_Hannah's House, living room_

_Insert One Piece: Nami Sad Theme_

Back at Hannah's house, Crystal, Selena, and Lucinda were in the living room, watching a romantic comedy series. They were eating a few snacks, along with their Pokemon. Diane was busy making Oran Berry juice for the guests. Crystal felt very comfortable doing this with her new friends, Lucinda and Selena. She remembered how her older siblings would always watch late night movies, whenever their mother was busy. Before Crystal met her friends, she and her Pokemon would watch their favorite movies at their Secret Base; located somewhere hidden in the Wild Area.

_"I wonder how the triplets are doing?"_ Crystal thought, wondering how her three young brothers were doing back at Circhester. _"Too bad I haven't met them."_ Even though Crystal hadn't watched her brothers' birth, she's curious how they would look right now?

Crystal had also spent most of her childhood, at the Crown Tundra. She felt more comfortable with the people there. Unlike the people of Circhester, the civilians at Crown Tundra views Crystal as their savior. She would always bring food and necessary items for their children, at Crown Tundra. Despite being antisocial, Crystal cares about the people at Crown Tundra, after they took care of her.

_"When the time is right, I'll introduce you to my new friends soon, Amaura."_ Crystal took out a Love Ball, containing her Amaura. When Crystal was six, she first met Amaura at the Crown Tundra, hiding from Jade. It was after she caught her Lapras, her Amaura was a gift from a certain man at Crown Tundra.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Glittering Days_

"Crystal, can we ask you something?" Lucinda said softly, interrupting Crystal's thoughts.

"What is it, Lulu?" Crystal replied, petting her Snom on her lap. Both Selena and Lucinda were smiling towards their new friend.

"What do you think about Hop?" Lucinda asked Crystal.

Crystal remained silent for a few seconds, her calm expression replaced with a thoughtful tone. That was a good question? Watching Hop interacts with his brother, reminds Crystal's relationship with Jade and Gordie. When Crystal was little, she used to idolized her brother until she ran away from home. The sound of television was the only thing audible, around the girls. Selena could hear several Hoothoots cooing outside.

"Hop is quite an interesting person, not because he's related to Leon! It's because Hop is Hop." Crystal admits seeing Hop as a person, _not_ as the Champion's younger brother. "Hop doesn't have to copy like his brother. He should let people see who he truly is." Crystal blushes, her eyes staring at the television. Lucinda and Selena agreed with their friend.

"When I was four, I used to idolized my older brother. I get annoyed watching my brother gain a huge fan base." Crystal said in a calm tone, staring at her Snom. Crystal remembered the time she wants Gordie's attention, claiming she's his number one fan! "But I stopped when I turned five...I hadn't seen him in almost a decade..." Hearing this made both Lucinda and Selena grew worried.

"We're you close?" Selena asked Crystal.

"Very..." Crystal nodded her head.

"Crystal..." Lucinda grew worried about her new friend. "Weren't you scared?"

"No, as I grew older, I learn how to defend myself. You can't always rely on adults forever! Even adults rely on kids." Crystal answered in a calm tone, petting her Snom.

"I'm glad Hop still has his older brother. I don't like talking about my family, especially my older sister." Despite Crystal hadn't seen them for years, she still misses them. But still has no intention, of reuniting with them. "Sometimes when a person ran away from home, it's hard to survive on their own. But they can't go back, even though running away won't solve anything." Crystal sighed, shaking her head before she continued.

"That sounds awful!" Lucinda whispers quietly.

"Other times, it's hard to move on and let go. I know one person, and she couldn't go back to Snowbelle City. This girl told me when she saw her mother gave birth to healthy twins, she chose not to reunite with her family. She saw how happy her mother was, and decided to move on. Having a family is not always by blood. It's someone you're very close too." Crystal told a fake story to her new friends, almost saw a glimpse of her old self. Still wasn't sure when she'll tell her past.

Selena and Lucinda hugged their white-haired friend. They could hear sadness coming from Crystal's voice. Although they had no clue that Crystal's referring her childhood, they're here for her. Aside from Hannah, Crystal felt very comfortable around Selena and Lucinda.

"Crystal even though we've met, I'm glad to befriend you, Hannah and Selena." Lucinda smiles happily held Crystal's hands.

Crystal felt her heart grew warmer, it's as if she's cured of both pain and loneliness. Snom saw Crystal formed a big bright smile, happily accepts Selena and Lucinda as her new friends. They saw a brief announcement on television. Both Circhester and Stow-on-Side were changing their respective Gym Leaders again. Gordie the Rock-type Gym Leader, lost to his mother Melony! Which makes her this year's Gym Leader for the major league! The same goes for Bea, the Fighting-type Gym Leader of Stow-on-Side. Like Gordie, Bea lost to Allister and was placed in the minor leagues instead.

_"So this year, mother's in the major league." _Crystal thought to herself, watching Twinkle, Ziggy, Pichu, Togepi, Vulpix, and Glaceon were snuggling on Lapras.

"Snom?" Snom was laying on Crystal's lap, noticed her Trainer was happily thinking about someone. She fed Snom some popcorn, watching her nibbles her food.

"Sorry Snom, I was thinking about Hannah. I hope she's doing fine." Crystal stares at the window saw it's pitch dark outside, with the bright full moon and lots of stars shining. Just like at Circhester, her hometown.

_"I wonder why the Champion's very interested in Hannah? I noticed he couldn't stop thinking about her..."_ Crystal thought, thinking how Hannah's doing at Leon's house. Ever since she first met Hannah, Crystal decided to move on. It's difficult at first, but after she made lots of new friends, Crystal finally let go of the past. Thinking about the people she met at Crown Tundra.

"Even though I'm slowly becoming braver, I hope we all compete at the Gym Challenge together!" Lucinda happily held Crystal's hands, couldn't wait to travel with her new companions. Both Pichu and Togepi hugging Snom.

"But the problem is, neither Hannah nor Hop had gotten their Endorsement letters." Selena interrupted their celebration, couldn't compete the Gym Challenge without being endorsed by the Chairman.

"They can get endorsed by the Champion! Sebastian had told us, that Hannah's grandfather was more important, during Leon's Gym Challenge." Lucinda told Selena that Challengers can also get endorsed by the Champion.

"Well, Sebastian did mention Leon was the first person, endorsed by the Chairman. At that time, most of the Challengers questions why he's endorsed by the Chairman and not Champion Nigel." Selena understands what Lucinda meant.

"Hmm?" Crystal took out her Endorsement letter, aware her mother will be at the Opening Ceremony. There's a huge possibility, she'll also see Jade and the triplets. As for Gordie, Crystal wasn't sure, knowing how her brother frequently argued with their mother.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Circhester has divided into two groups again!" Lucinda was surprised, watching the news about Circhester dividing the whole town! Where one group supports Gordie, while the other supports Melony! This feud had been going on for nearly a decade!

"They're even wearing clothing, to determine which group members sided which!" Lucinda points at the television, show everyone in Circhester wearing Rock or Ice-type clothing. "Every adults at Circhester acts like little children." Lucinda shook her head, eating popcorn.

"I heard this has been going on, ever since Gordie became the new Rock-type Gym Leader!" Selena shook her head, couldn't believe how childish the adults at Circhester were. Selena was also surprised that Melony became the first member of Gordie's fan club. "Unfortunately, due to this, some of Gordie's fans club members switch to Melony's side."

"If you look carefully, all the children at Circhester weren't sure which side to choose!" Lucinda watches the television, noticed all the children were confused and uncertain. Crystal was surprised that Jade and the triplets had sided with neither Melony nor Gordie!

"Why can't Circhester be like Stow-on-Side?" Crystal sighed, couldn't believe how childish everyone in her hometown was acting. "I feel sorry for those children..."

"Snom, snom!" Snom agreed with her Trainer.

* * *

_Hop's House..._

"But Lee!" Hop whines, couldn't believe his brother's doing this! "Why can't Hannah sleeps with me?!"

"No buts, little brother!" Leon comically snapped at his younger brother. "From now on, whenever I visit, Hannah's sleeping with me!" Leon's fully aware Hop's doing this just to touch her breasts. Especially when Hop found his secret stash of dirty books, without his permission! Leon saw Hannah sleeping in his bed, holding Rabirin close along with Sobble.

After Leon had found out Hop read his dirty books, he refuses to let his brother sleep next to Hannah! Leon couldn't believe his brother, having a dirty mind! Leon saw Hop too busy staring at her chest. Comparing the chest sizes between Hannah, Crystal, Lucinda, and Selena. An anime vein popped on the Champion's head gently hits his brother. A big bump appears on Hop's head.

"Don't even think about it, Hop!" Leon warned Hop, not to compare Hannah's chest size with her new friends. Not to mention, Leon saw a nosebleed coming from Hop's nose.

"At least let me give Hannah a goodnight kiss!" Hop was about to enter his brother's bedroom, only to have his ear pulled by Leon. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hop yelped, saw his brother grew very serious! Leon's not dumb, he knows Hop's only doing this just to touch her breasts. Where did Hop get this from? Leon would never teach those dirty stuff to his little brother!

"Go to bed! NOW!" Leon points a finger towards Hop's bedroom, watching his brother leave.

"Fine!" Hop pouted, heading back to his bedroom. He shouldn't have told this to Leon. "Lee, what if I told you I have a nightmare, too? Can I sleep in the same bed with you and Hannah?" Hop did a puppy face, watching Leon raised an eyebrow at him.

_SLAM_

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: A Girl With a Lost Heart_

Leon slammed the door in front of Hop's face, telling him this same trick won't work on him! Leon shook his head, couldn't believe his little brother. Luckily Leon was wearing his pajamas; a black tank top and gray shorts. Leon faces the redhead, sleeping with Rabirin and Sobble, he approached the bed, gazing at her delicate feature.

Leon was watching Hannah sleeps peacefully, hugging both Sobble and Rabirin. How can a sweet girl suffer an almost never-ending nightmare?! He saw small teardrops fell on Hannah's face, watching both starters snuggling close to Hannah.

"Don't cry." Leon smiles softly, gently wiped the tears off Hannah's sleepy eyes, gave a kiss on the head. Her face turns into a small smile, snuggling close to both sleeping starters.

Leon gently stroke Hannah's head, feeling her soft, smooth, and silky hair. He then lay next to her in bed, watching her long red hair spreads on his clean bedsheets. Leon admires Hannah's red hair, finding it beautiful and elegant, just like her. Leon swallowed, he carefully slipped his hand underneath her shirt, feeling her soft and delicate skin, trying to control himself. He buried his face into her silky red hair, smelling it pleasantly. Leon wants to continue further but didn't want to scare Hannah. Leon pulled the blanket over, covering the four of them. He gently pulled her close, embracing her with his warm grasp, along with two starters.

"This is the best champion time, I've ever had!" Leon smiles, buried his face into her shoulder.

_The Next Morning..._

_Insert Diamond and Pearl anime: Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup_

"Morning Rabirin! Morning Sobble!" Hannah yawned, rubbing her eyes, checking the time on Leon's digital clock.

Hannah saw it's only nine in the morning, her friends would be up by now! She felt strong arms wrapped around her body, being pulled against a broadened chest. She quickly turned around, surprised to see Leon next to her! Sleeping peacefully with his eyes closed, leaving a messy long hair. Thank Arceus he's not sleeping shirtless, otherwise, it'll be very complicated for Hannah!

"Leon..." Hannah smiles at the purple-haired Champion. She wants to stay a bit longer, but her friends were waiting for her. Despite chatting with Leon yesterday, Hannah still felt scared doing this in public, in front of Leon's fans. She knows how cruel the media could be, just like what happened to Crystal.

"Not yet!" Hannah shook her head, she gently pulled herself out of Leon's strong grip, without waking up the Champion. She picked up the sleeping Scorbunny, watching Rabirin slowly opened her eyes. Rabirin saw Sobble still sleeping in bed, curled up like a ball.

"Leon's so cute when he's fast asleep! I never knew he's a heavy sleeper." Hannah giggles, staring at the sleeping Champion with his messy purple hair. Hannah wants to stay a bit longer, and have breakfast with both brothers, however, her new friends were waiting for her! Choosing her new friends over Hop and Leon!

"Bye Sobble, stay strong." Hannah whispers, she gave a soft kiss on Sobble's forehead.

"Sobble?" Sobble slowly woke up, watching Hannah left with Rabirin, slowly closed the door. Sobble cried softly, he grew very attached towards Hannah, seeing her as his mommy. Just like how Sobble sees Leon as his daddy.

After Hannah took her Bag, she went downstairs, heading straight towards the bathroom. Doing her daily morning routine; took a nice warm shower, brushed her teeth, and fixing her hair, before wearing her clothes. Hannah brushes Rabirin's fur, wanting to look nice and fresh just like her Trainer. Hannah enters the kitchen; watching Margaret busy cooking breakfast for the kids, with Grookey and Wooloo setting up the table. Rabirin went inside Hannah's Bag, found a special Victini Doll; a Mythical Pokemon native to Unova.

Hannah saw Rabirin holding her doll, finding Victini super cute! Hannah lifts up her doll, gave Victini a warm hug. Despite being a regular doll, Victini is Hannah's best companion. Her doll's more precious than any golden trophies, Victini is Hannah's invaluable friend!

"Rabirin, I'd like you to meet Victini! Although she's a doll, I hope the two of you will become close friends!" Hannah smiled, watching Rabirin hugging her Victini Doll.

"Scorbunny~" Rabirin hugs the doll, happily accepts Victini as her companion! Even though, she's not real.

"Victini, you're more precious than any golden rewards!" Hannah hugged her precious doll, cherishing all the memories she had with her beloved Victini. "Victini, people might think it's weird seeing me carrying a doll. But to me, you and Rabirin are part of my family!" Hannah kisses her precious doll before she placed Victini back inside her Bag. Margaret smiles finding Hannah so adorable!

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Embrace the Sparkling Future_

"Hannah, you're awake already? I hope Leon didn't bother you? That boy snores louder than Hop!" Margaret laughs, cutting fresh slices of tomatoes for her salad. "They sure grew up fast, it's as if they're born yesterday." Margaret smiles, remembering the day when Leon was born.

"Don't worry auntie Margaret, Leon and Hop took great care of me!" Hannah answered, grabbing a few slices of apples, offering one to Rabirin. "Rabirin and I are on a grand mission! My new friends and I are heading to Wedgehurst, picking up several sweets made by Lulu's parents! They own a bakery, and Lulu's mum has every Alcremie form including shiny variants! They call her the Alcremie Master!" Hannah whispers to Hop's mother, calling Azara a legend, owning every single form of Alcremies! Even though, _none_ of them could Gigantamax.

"Speaking of grand mission, my son Leon had recently talked a lot about you, dear." Hearing this from Margaret, made the redhead grew surprised! Normally the Champion talks about Pokemon and his battle with Raihan!

"He did?! But we've just met!"

"True though, normally Leon would talk nothing but Pokemon! But at some point, Leon had talked a lot about you to Sonia. You and _only_ you." Margaret explains towards the young redhead. Margaret remembered how surprised Sonia was, her son had started talking about Hannah rather than topics related to Pokemon.

"Huh?" Hannah blinks, she didn't know Leon's very interested in her. "But I just started my Pokemon Journey." Hannah spoke honestly towards Margaret. She knows how much Hop idolized his older brother. "Allie also idolizes me! Even though I'm only a rookie." Hannah sheepishly smiles, rubbing her head, watching Margaret laughs.

"You and Allison are just like my boys! Just don't tell this to Hop!" Margaret happily whispers to Hannah, gave her a wink. "That boy needs to learn how to mind his own business!" Margaret shook her head, busy cooking breakfast. "I'm making another special breakfast dear, to make up for yesterday." Margaret remembered how she scolded Hop for eating Hannah's breakfast! Not to mention watching her two boys left, without thanking her!

"It's okay auntie Margaret, I'm good!" Hannah declines Margaret's offer, telling her that Lulu's parents had already made breakfast for them. "We're also gonna do grocery shopping at Wedgehurst! I'm making dinner for my new friends! Just only me! Kinda like a surprise welcome party!" Hannah happily told Hop's mother, she's cooking a big feast for all her new friends, by herself!

"It's a tough challenge Hannah, but I know you can do this! Go, go, Hannah!" Margaret grinned, happily shouted Hannah's catchphrase.

"Just tell them I'm taking Allie and the girls, shopping at Wedgehurst! At my place, grandma, mum, and Amary will also be joining my surprise welcome party! Grandpa will be eating dinner at Dylan's place again." Hannah winks at Margaret, along with Rabirin. "Have you ever tried Leon's cooking?"

"I'd rather not!" Margaret got disgusted, refuses to eat her own son's cooking! The purple-haired woman saw Hannah stares at all of Leon's awards and accomplishments, over the past decade.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Good Day_

"I never knew Leon's very athletic..." Hannah was amazed that every trophies and rewards, belonged to Leon! She saw lots of shiny golden trophies and medals, owned by the Champion, held inside a huge display case! Not a single silver nor bronze. "There are lots of pictures of Leon!" Hannah awed, saw many pictures of Leon's both current and previous photos. Including a photo of 5-year-old Leon grinning at the camera, next to his father. But Hannah also noticed there weren't many pictures of Hop, minus several family photos.

_"Hop really admires his brother." _Hannah thought to herself. Even though she hadn't won many trophies, having photos of Amary, Allie and friends were more important to the redhead._ "Hop's bedroom does have few posters of his brother. Wonder why Leon doesn't wear a cape, in several pictures?" _Hannah learns from her grandfather, that having friends is more important than trophies. A trophy is just an empty cup.

_"I wonder why Leon's photos don't show his other team members?"_ Hannah thought to herself, while Rabirin saw photos of Leon's Charizard. They saw a photo of Leon, sitting on a throne chair, with seven Ultra Balls.

"Scorbunny?" Rabirin noticed Hannah's staring at Leon's rewards. Rabirin saw several pictures of Charizard and his partner. Although Rabirin's very energetic like Hannah, her goal is to become the ultimate Fire-type Pokemon! Hoping to surpass Leon's Charizard, prefers using moves from her legs!

"Scor!" Rabirin looks determined, hoping to become the next powerful Fire-type Pokemon! One that uses powerful kicks and legs!

"Bye Auntie Margaret, I'll see ya later!" Hannah winked at the purple-haired woman, changing her slippers to her dark pink hightop shoes with red ribbons, matching her outfit. She took her red bag, and wore her brown scally cap before Rabirin rides on Hannah's shoulders, and left the house.

"I can see why Leon's very interested in Hannah!" Margaret smiles at both redhead and Scorbunny, watching them left the house. "I should tell my boys where Hannah's at, otherwise they'd be worried again!" Margaret shook her head, finished cutting the vegetables. Just recently, both her sons grew very protective towards Hannah. Not to mention how Hannah kept leaving, without telling neither Hop nor Leon where she's going.

"I hope this doesn't happen too frequently. This might lead to a dangerous situation..." Even Margaret was concerned about Hannah. Knowing that if this keeps continuing, Hannah will get seriously injured.

"Purrloin?" Purrloin saw the whole thing, climbing up the kitchen counter. Despite Purrloin doesn't get along with Margaret's sons', she took a huge liking towards Hannah. Even the little Devious Pokemon was worried about Hannah, being petted by her Trainer Margaret.

* * *

_Postwick_

_Insert Sword and Shield: Postwick _

After Hannah and Rabirin left to meet her new friends, a young Trainer dressed like a gentleman with a Psychic uniform had finished his breakfast at the Family Restaurant. He was impressed that the curry they sell, can also be served as breakfast.

"What a pleasant cuisine this restaurant serves. The curry they made, was simple quite outstanding!" A male Trainer wearing a Psychic uniform left the restaurant. He adjusted his glasses, gazing at the bright morning sun, watching a small flock of Fletchlings flew from the sky.

Aside from his uniform, this male Trainer looks elegantly stylish; a black Victorian lace necktie with matching socks, a tall black and white top hat with matching shoes and circular glasses, his long straight blonde hair reaches past the hips. What makes him very interesting, was all six of his Poke Balls were floating around his top hat, surrounded by a psychic aura. It's as if he's a magician, but due to his appearance; he's often mistaken as a lady, but in reality, he's actually a gentleman! He's a proficient user of Psychic-type Pokemon, both gentlemanly and well-mannered.

"Hmm? How interesting... This girl with a Scorbunny is very elegant. Her fashion sense makes her look more than just elegant. She would make a wonderful rival." A young Trainer named Avery smiles, happily gazes at Hannah, watching the redhead meeting her friends.

"The train to the Isle of Armor won't be arriving in a few days." Avery took out his Armor Pass, he then uses his black Rotom Phone, checking the train schedule at Wedgehurst Station. "I can wait, I have already made proper preparations." Avery smiles at his schedule, decided to follow Hannah and hopefully interacts with her.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you soon, Hannah Nodoka." Just like many professional Psychic experts, Avery said the redhead's full name without checking her profile picture!

_Meanwhile outside of Hannah's House..._

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu _

Lucinda along with Selena and Crystal were watching their Pokemon, playing with two Budews; belonging to Holly. Snom, Twinkle, and Togepi saw both Hannah and Rabirin, happily ran to their direction. The duo happily waved at their friends, gave them a bright big smile. The girls happily waved at Hannah, watching the redhead gave a double high-five to both Crystal and Lucinda. Even little Rabirin gave a high-five to Twinkle and Togepi before she patted Snom's head.

"Snom~" Snom purred with happiness.

"I can't wait to show you my family's bakery! You're gonna love meeting my parents and sister!" Lucinda gushes, couldn't wait to introduce her new friends to her family. "Especially the Alcremies own by my mum! They're very sweet and excellent in culinary cooking!" While walking towards Route 1, the girls have a nice conversation.

"Your parents must've been quite a legend!" Selena awed watching Lucinda made a small smile, staring at the ground.

_Insert Sun and Moon: Lonely Lillie_

"You're half right Selena." Lucinda said, watching her Togepi plays with her Pokemon companions. "My mum compete at the Champion Cup but lost at the semifinals. However, papa wasn't able to finish his Gym Challenge. Instead, he dropped out, after losing to Hammerlocke's Gym Leader. She was a lot stronger than Raihan, back then!" Lucinda sighed, staring at her friends with a sad expression.

"Lulu..." Hannah, Crystal, and Selena said in unison, watching Lucinda looking at the sky, remaining quiet for a few minutes. She then turned her head towards her new friends and spoke.

"But ever since I met the three of you, I realized how happy I was! When I first watch Hannah's battle against Mr. Kaguya, not only do I felt motivated, but I also want to explore different places in Galar!" Despite how scary and cruel the world was, Lucinda learns she can't always rely on others forever, she must overcome her fears!

"The Chairman didn't give me an Endorsement for nothing! Chairman Rose knows I have full potential, I'm not doing this for anybody. I'm doing this for myself! If I'm gonna pursue my goals, I have to become stronger and face my fears." Lucinda turned determined, smiling at her new friends and Pokemon.

According to Lucinda, she's the granddaughter of Opal; the Gym Leader of Ballonlea. Her mother Azara is Opal's youngest daughter. A few of her goals were, owning her own pastry shop across the Galar region and become very brave. When Lucinda was little, she saw how everyone was satisfied, enjoying fresh pastries made by her parents. At first, she's very scared of traveling, but when Lucinda first met Hannah and her friends, she realized how much fun traveling can be. Lucinda also told her friends, that Tanis was the former Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, passing the title to her nephew Raihan!

"That's mega unexpected!" Hannah gasped comically, surprised they're related.

"It turns out Raihan's father, is Tanis's older brother!" Selena confirms, checking Raihan's family tree using her indigo Rotom Phone.

"Even if we encounter dangerous obstacles, let's do our best!" Lucinda cheered, lifting her arm up in the air.

"Yeah!" The girls and their Pokemon cheered in unison, lifting their arms up with joy.

"When there's trouble, it's up to us to save the day! Together we're the Galarian Princesses!" Hannah officially made a name for her group.

"Galarian Princesses? I like it, sounds very creative." Selena smiled, finding the name very interesting.

"Selena's right! The main theme would be our hopes, dreams, destiny, and future." Crystal explained what the group's main motif would focus on.

"Hannah you're so amazing! You should be the leader!" Lucinda suggested, watching Hannah blush. Even the Pokemon agreed with Lucinda's suggestion.

"I agree! Hannah should be the leader!" Both Selena and Twinkle agreed, along with Rabirin and Snom.

"I'm not sure though, being the leader isn't my thing!" Hannah blushes, she admits the majority of people would choose Leon or the Gym Leaders. She just started her Pokemon Journey. Hannah saw Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

_Insert X&Y anime: Victory! Champion _

"Hannah when I first met you, I get to experience what fun feels like! Everything still is new to me." Crystal smiles at Hannah, reminding her of their fun time together. "Besides, my goal is to discover my destiny. For now, I'll let our journey decide what my real dream would be."

Crystal admits her original dream, was to become an amazing figure skater like Jade! But due to the incident, Crystal had lost interest, retiring from figure skating for good! For now, Crystal's goal is to discover what her destiny would be.

"She's right Hannah!" Selena walks up to Hannah, holding her hands with a warm smile on her face. "When I first met you, I get to experience what it's like having a normal life!" Selena happily described her first experience exploring Postwick and having a sleepover at a friend's house. "My dream is to explore the Crown Tundra, with all my friends!" Hearing Selena's goal, made both Hannah and Crystal surprised for different reasons.

According to Selena, the Crown Tundra was a mysterious landscape, covered in beautiful snow with lots of winter mountains. Legend says it's filled with lots of rare Pokemon, including those with a new look. This means Crystal will also get to reunite, with the people who took her in. To Crystal, Crown Tundra is her hometown, even though the people and children always rely on her. For Hannah's case, she heard Calyrex's voice, telling her to come to visit Crown Tundra, the birthplace of the original Purities! Where Hannah will discover who her ancestors were.

"Everyone, even though many Gym Challengers' goal is to defeat the Champion, our dreams are different!" Hannah smiles determinedly, with Rabirin by her side. "In order to pursue our dreams, we have to compete the Gym Challenge! The tougher it gets, the stronger we'll become!" Listening to Hannah's speech made everyone, including the Pokemon, grew very excited.

"Spoken like a true leader." Lucinda said cheerfully, with Crystal and Selena agreeing with her. "What's this?" Lucinda and her friends saw a mysterious yellow object, sparkling on the ground near the apple orchards in Postwick.

The four girls and their Pokemon walked towards the apple orchards, took a closer look at the mysterious yellow object. There's no doubt, it was a yellow Wishing Gem!

"It's a yellow Wishing Gem!" Lucinda carefully picked up the gemstone, admiring its beauty. "This gem looks like a diamond or citrine!"

"Wishing Gem?" Hannah learns the official name, of the mysterious gemstone. Selena then saw both Hannah and Crystal took out their Wishing Gems, surprising the blue-haired girl! Which means the Wishing Gem that Hannah possesses, caused Charizard to Gigantamax! Which explains why he uses Rainbow moves, instead of G-Max Moves. Selena became curious, wondering what'll happen if all seven Wishing Gems are gathered? Will it unleash the most ultimate move? Or maybe a legendary Pokemon?

"You guys have Wishing Gems too?! It's amazing!" Lucinda awed, watching three gemstones sparkling from the sunlight!

"We don't know much about those gemstones, but father entrusted us to keep them." Selena smiles, watching her new friends happily showcasing their gemstones. Selena wonders if she'll ever find her Wishing Gem someday? Not for the Kaguya Estate, but for her own sake! Selena wants to learn how to fend for herself, without the help of her father's personal bodyguards.

"There are only four Wishing Gems left, we have to make sure it doesn't go in the wrong hands!" Before Selena could explain, their conversation was interrupted by a girl and her Dubwool.

_Insert Sun and Moon: An Encounter _

"Why howdy y'all! I've seen you've got quite a party here Lulu! You're as happy as a dead Tepig in the sunshine!" A young girl who's 15-years-old happily waved at Lucinda and her friends, finished delivering every dairy product to Postwick.

"What's the matter? Did a Liepard get your tongue? Hmm?" Becky laughs until she realized both Selena and Hannah didn't understand her southern accent. "Sorry 'bout that y'all! The name's Becky, short for Rebecca!"

Becky has bright skin with magenta eyes and long dark brown waist-length hair, tied in lose braided ponytail with a pink hair ribbon. Wearing the standard Normal-type uniform with the number 009, with black leggings and white creepers. She wears a red neckerchief around her neck, with pink circular glasses, a lariat rope hung on her ride side of the hips, and a cowgirl hat with pink and white patterns. Becky also wears a Dynamax Band on her left hand.

Despite her sweet and kind-hearted nature, Becky has a southern accent. Due to her accent, the majority of people have difficulty understanding her language. But others such as Milo understands her well. According to Becky, she's from Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh region, came to Galar when she was six-years-old. Becky's from Turffield, her family owns a huge ranch that produced Moomoo Milk products, being delivered across Galar. Becky delivers those products to both Wedgehurst and Postwick. She has four younger siblings; three sisters and one brother. Her mother runs a daycare for little children, and her grandfather was the Normal-type Gym Leader until his recent death.

"Believe it or not, Becky's a talented cowgirl! She just recently became a Normal-type Gym Leader, after her grandpa passed away." Lucinda explains that Becky's grandfather died of old age, had a long and healthy life.

"Yup! But unfortunately, I'm placed at the minor league this year! Milo's still in the major, even though he skedaddles with those Wooloos!" Becky laughs, watching the girls sweat drop towards the young cowgirl. "He's so sweet I could sop him up in a biscuit!" Becky laughs before her cheeks turned pinkish, watching her Dubwool sighed. "Not that I like him, or somethin'!"

"She likes him." The girls said quietly in unison.

"Speakin' of Milo, aren't you gonna introduced me to your gals, Lulu?" Becky coughed, regaining her senses, pointing her finger towards Lucinda's new friends.

"Becky, these are my friends; Hannah, Crystal, and Selena!" Lucinda introduced her comrades and Pokemon to Becky. "What are you doing in Postwick?"

"Just finished deliverin' Moomoo products at Postwick! Then I'm pickin' several sweets at the Wedgehurst Bakery! It's for Milo and his Lil' brother~" Becky gushes, finding Milo's younger brother super cute.

"Don't you wanna meet Leon? The Champion's staying at Postwick for a week!" Hannah asked Becky before she shook her head.

"Heavens no! That Leon has a poor sense of direction! Why he's slower than a Sunday afternoon!" Becky declines, claiming Leon's too clumsy, that he'll waste his time getting lost again. "I feel bad for poor Charizard."

"I know! Why don't we all go to Wedgehurst together? That way we can have breakfast at Lulu's parent's bakery?" Hannah suggested with all her friends and Becky agreeing with the redhead.

"It's like killin' two Pidoves with one stone!" Becky cheered, walking with the girls and Dubwool, as they headed straight to Wedgehurst.

Little did they know, Avery had eavesdropped their conversation, took a quick glimpse at those mysterious gemstones. Avery doesn't know much about those jewels, but he senses a very powerful aura, coming from those gems.

"Wishing Gem that can cause certain Pokemon to Gigantamax?" Avery heard their conversation, surprised that those jewels exist! "They are more than just elegant jewels. Perhaps they contain dangerous powers..." Avery sense a strange feeling coming from those gemstones, he followed the girls and Becky. "Are they more powerful than Wishing Stars?"

* * *

_Wedgehurst_

_Insert Sword and Shield: Wedgehurst _

After arriving at Wedgehurst with Becky, she told them how her Blissey immediately defeated Whitney's Miltank in one hit! Becky loves to watch Whitney cry, told her never to underestimate Blissey's strength! Becky couldn't wait to Gigantamax her Snorlax and takedown Raihan! What Becky loves more, was watching powerful opponents underestimate her Pokemon!

"That's why I made Whitney cried! She sure threw a hissy after I defeated her Miltank!" Becky laughs, telling the girls how her Blissey quickly took down Miltank in one hit! "Can't wait to take down Raihan! My Drampa's sweet but don't be fool by his gentleness!" Becky warns the girls never underestimate Drampa, he's a lot stronger than he looks!

"That makes sense..." Selena sweatdropped until she saw several Gym Challengers outside the Wedgehurst Station. "Are they waiting for the next ride, to the Wild Area?" Selena thought, watching Becky adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I'll be darned! Those lousy Spikemuth delinquents!" Becky shook her head, couldn't believe how troublesome Team Yell are becoming. "We gotta skedaddle! Something smells bad enough to knock a Boltund off a gut wagon!" Becky ran ahead of the girls along with her trust Dubwool, leaving Lucinda confused.

"Becky where you going?" Lucinda picked up her Togepi, following the Normal-type Trainer.

"Not sure, but I gotta bad feeling about this!" Hannah said, watching Rabirin climbed up her head. She saw Crystal lifted up her Snom, while Selena carried Twinkle in her arms. Heading straight towards the Wedgehurst Station.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Circhester_

_Insert My Hero Academia: Anguish of the Quirkless _

Gordie was upset, not only did he lost to his mother but he's currently placed at the minor leagues again! He should've used his Barbaracle, instead of Coalossal. Gordie not only underestimates his mother, but her Lapras knocked down his Coalossal _without_ Gigantamaxing! Despite Coalossal having the ability Steam Engine, the Coal Pokemon was knocked down badly due to his typing, Rock and Fire. Gordie went inside the Pokemon Center, ordering a glass of iced coffee to clear his mind off.

"There's always next year!" Gordie sighed, took off his sunglasses, and drank his cold coffee. He sat on the couch at the Pokemon Center, trying to think of a good strategy. Hopefully, he won't underestimate his mother's Pokemon. Gordie took out a silver locket from his pants pocket, containing pictures of both his mother and himself.

The same locket Gordie gave to his sister, on her fourth birthday. Coalossal ate few Lava Cookies, saw how desperate his Trainer was. Gordie wasn't the same ever since his sister ran away. Gordie's Shuckle had found Crystal's diary, hidden underneath her bed. It contains both her secrets and suicidal thoughts. Instead of showing this to his family, Gordie secretly hid it inside his bedroom, reading Crystal's diary.

"It's been almost a decade since she ran away..." Gordie sighed, finished drinking his iced coffee, couldn't stop thinking about his sister. Ever since Crystal ran away from home, Gordie never forgives his mother! Blaming Melony for tearing the family apart! Out of all his younger siblings, Crystal loves her brother very much. Despite Gordie being rebellious, cocky, and rude, he has a huge soft spot for Crystal.

_"Why? Why did mum do this?! It should've been me?! Not Crystal!"_ Gordie shook his head, his eyes became wet and covered his face. Few people saw Gordie's crying, but they all assume he's devastated over his defeat from his mother, Melony. Gordie's Coalossal sighed, he knows that his Trainer couldn't stop thinking about his sister.

Gordie had read Crystal's diary, found out his sister started writing suicidal thoughts, ever since he left to complete the Gym Challenge. Crystal describes their mother's brutal training, how she got hurt, and covered in many bruises. Her broken leg had gotten worse, being rushed to the hospital getting her surgery. After that, she had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks to recover. Even though the Doctors in Circhester gave her pain relief killers, Crystal felt the pain. Not from the operation, but her heartfelt broken and shattered. Although Jade and Melony visit Crystal every day, she misses Gordie a lot; his hugs, smile, and laughter. Both her Snom and Eevee were always with her, refusing to leave until Crystal's better.

Gordie remembered when Crystal was first born, he gave her this name. Gordie remembered how his little sister happily giggled, loves the name picked by him. Gordie and Melony found out Crystal ran away, after coming home from the Champion Cup Tournament. It got worse when Gordie saw his mother grew very furious towards Jade! Watching Melony slapped her daughter on the cheeks. She couldn't believe Jade took Crystal for skating lessons! Her sister had gotten out of the hospital after surgery, the Doctors told Melony that Crystal needs lots of rest. She can't run nor do any physical activities until she fully recovers, from her surgery. Back then Gordie was confused until he read Crystal's diary.

"Crystal..." Gordie stares at the silver locket, wiping his tears before wearing his sunglasses. He remembered finding it inside Crystal's bedroom, along with her hair ribbon given by their mother, Melony. Despite having a huge fan base and gaining popularity, deep down Gordie misses his little sister very much! Gordie should've taken Crystal with him to his Gym Challenge!

Gordie took a deep breath before he got up from the chair, with Coalossal following him. They both exited the Pokemon Center, to do more training until they saw Jade carrying a huge picnic basket? Jade was surprised to see Gordie and his Coalossal! She didn't expect them to wake up this early! Jade tries acting natural, hoping they wouldn't see her until Gordie calls out her name.

"Jade where are you going?" Gordie called out his sister, watching Jade quickly stopped her movements.

"Gordie what a surprise! I was just heading to Hammerlocke!" Jade lied, claiming Raihan had asked her to watch several of his cousins while doing training at the Wild Area. Jade sheepishly laughs at her brother, holding the picnic basket.

"Raihan asked me to watch all seven of his cousins! You knew how mum's very busy lately! That's why our grandparents agreed to watch the triplets!" Jade laughs, before she immediately left, carrying the huge picnic basket. She can't let Gordie nor her mother know! Even if Crystal doesn't want her, Jade couldn't watch her sister die! It'll probably take days or weeks, but it's worth it! Her brother and mother can't know! Gordie watched Jade left Circhester, frowning at his sister.

Gordie knew that Jade's lying! A few weeks ago, he had talked with Raihan through the Rotom Phone, checking to see if Jade's doing fine. Raihan was confused until Gordie told him Jade's watching all his cousins. But Raihan had told Gordie, his eldest cousin Chloe was watching her siblings, along with his Duraludon and Flygon. But he did saw Jade took the station from Hammerlocke, saying she's visiting a friend, but never reveals his/her name? Raihan assumes Jade has a secret boyfriend, but Gordie knew his sister was lying the whole time! How long did Jade keep this secret?!

"Jade how long are you gonna keep this up?!" Gordie shook his head, decided to follow his young sister, without her noticing. "What're you up to?!" Gordie withdrew Coalossal back to his ball before he secretly followed Jade's directions.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Witch of Despair, Dyspear_

"No matter how I look at it, I enjoy watching Circhester face a crisis like this!" A mysterious woman named Juana smirked, watching Gordie secretly follows Jade. Next to Juana was her shiny Malamar. What Juana loves about Galar, was watching every children's dreams get shattered and destroyed. She knows that every Gym Challengers goal was to become the next Champion. Only to have their dreams get crushed or ruined, leaving them nothing but pain. Juana is also a member of Macro Cosmos, helping support young children who lost their family or nowhere to go.

Juana loves spreading despair across every child around the globe! But hates watching children having hopes and dreams, believing that _none_ of those will come true. Juana's very ruthless, cunning, and manipulative, taking advantage of people's dreams and emotions, along with her Malamar.

"You know Malamar, Gordie was my intended target! Instead, I pick his youngest sister!" Juana reveals a shocking secret to her shiny Malamar. "After Gordie left for his Gym Challenge, your special powers caused little Crystal's dreams and childhood crushed!"

According to Juana, she and Malamar were responsible for ruining Crystal's childhood! After Gordie left, her Malamar had hypnotized Melony, forcing Crystal to do harsh and brutal training! Juana would secretly watch Melony forcing Crystal to train with a broken leg, thanks to her Malamar. Eventually, Juana's shiny Malamar released Melony from her hypnotic powers, after Crystal was sent to the hospital, for her surgery. Although Melony didn't remember doing this to her daughter. She did remember Crystal staying at the hospital, recovering from her leg surgery. Little Crystal grew terrified of her mother, scared she'll do it again, unaware it was the cause of Juana's shiny Malamar!

"Since then, sweet little Crystal grew terrified of her kind mother! Thinking Melony was too strict and cruel, but in reality, it was Malamar's powers!" Juana smirked, enjoys watching little Crystal ran away in fear, grew very terrified of her entire family. "Even though the media claims Melony moved on from her daughter's supposed death, it turns out it was all just a lie! Some unknown reporters had posted fake news, trying to gain popularity! It was quite amusing!" Juana smirked before Oleana sends her a message.

"Hmm? It seems Oleana has lied to Bede again! What a gullible! He has no clue that Oleana lets others do her dirty work, without getting caught!" Macro Cosmos Juana laughs, finds her friend Oleana too amusing, for manipulating a young boy. "It's fun manipulating Bede, he's naive, pathetic and has thoughts filled with despair! If only Bede knew what really happened to his parents." Juana shook her head.

"Malamar~" Malamar laughs, finding Juana a very 'kind' woman for letting Lila live, watching her get bullied by her own brother Bede.

* * *

_Wedgehurst, Wedgehurst Station _

After the girls and their new friend Becky entered the Wedgehurst Station, they saw how overcrowded it was, due to many Gym Challengers and passengers waiting in line. Or were they? Becky shook her head, couldn't believe how reckless Team Yell was becoming! They might not be as evil as Team Flare and Team Galactic, but they're more annoying than Team Skull! Becky heard about Piers; he dislikes Dynamaxing but he's quite strong and caring.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Courageous Team_

"Well, I'll be!" Becky and the girls were surprised to see a group of hooligans! Both men and women; blocking the Wedgehurst Station, preventing several Gym Challengers from entering the transportation! The girls saw these hooligans wore what appears to be black, magenta, and white clothing covered in spikes with a black X on top. However, the male hooligans have horizontal magenta stripe painted on their faces, the female members have vertical on theirs.

The group of male hooligans was lead by a man with a magenta mohawk and a rotund body. Carrying what it appears to be a horn-shaped Y covered in spikes, sharing the same color scheme as those hooligans. The female hooligans were lead by a woman with a magenta quiff hairdo and a slimmer body. All the female members were carrying a magenta banner, with a picture of a girl?

"Who are those people dressed like delinquents?" Lucinda asked Becky, finding those hooligans very scary.

"They call themselves Team Yell." Crystal answered, petting her Snom for comfort. "They're not a threat, but they've been harassing Gym Challengers lately." Crystal recalled meeting them at Motostoke once before she took then down using her Lapras. "Nobody hurts my precious Pokemon." Crystal spoke in a stoic and emotionless tone, not afraid to freeze her opponents.

"Talk about cold-blooded..." Selena shivered, never seen this side of Crystal before. Even little Twinkle was shivering, feeling the coldness coming from Crystal's Pokemon.

"Huh? That banner looks awfully familiar?" Hannah noticed all the female hooligans were holding a banner, with Marnie's picture. Hannah recognized that photo, but couldn't remember where? "Where have I seen this?" Hannah wanted to think until Rabirin tapped her shoulders.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin squeaked, wanting to take those goons down!

"You're right, Rabirin!" Hannah said quietly, saw all adults and Gym Challengers inside the station weren't doing anything! It's as if they're waiting for the Champion. "We have to do something! We can't let those weird goons blocking the station!" Hannah ran with Scorbunny following her.

"Hannah where are you going?!" Lucinda asked, watching Hannah heading straight towards those hooligans.

"I'm gonna stop those weird goons!"

"But shouldn't we wait for the Champion, like the others?!" Selena asked.

"We can't always rely on Leon forever! We have to do something, otherwise, there won't be any Open Ceremony!" Hannah explained as Rabirin hopped up and down, agreeing with the redhead.

"Hannah's right! It's up to us to save the day! I can't be afraid forever!" Lucinda added, agrees with Hannah, holding her Wishing Gem inside her hoodie.

"Toge, pri!"

"I'm coming too! I don't want you to get hurt." Crystal smiles at Hannah, holding Lapras's Dive Ball with Snom on her shoulder.

"So am I!" Selena added, watching Twinkle jumped off her arms.

"Well, heavens to Betsy! That Hannah gal sure is full of surprises, Dubwool. She's got gumption!" Becky has her arms on her hips, admiring Hannah's determination. "Let's go Dubwool!" The duo followed both Hannah and her friends.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Team Yell's Encounter Theme_

"Hey what gives?!" One of the male Gym Challengers couldn't believe this! A group of hooligans not only took over the train station, but they also prevented many challengers from accessing transportation.

"How can I reach the Wild Area, if those weird people keep blocking the train!" A female Gym Challenger with a low ponytail shook her head. She wanted to catch some rare Pokemon before the Open Ceremony starts.

"Don't worry, the Champion will come! I heard he's at Postwick!" A male Gym Challenger with glasses assured the young female.

While everyone inside the station awaits for their Champion to arrive hopefully, a group of hooligans named Team Yell was smirking. Blocking the entrance to the train, so nobody would get to Motostoke or the Wild Area! Nobody but a girl named Marnie. Unlike other Gym Challengers, Team Yell are dedicated fans to Marnie, hoping she'll win the Gym Challenge for the sake of Spikemuth. They also want Marnie to win the Champion Cup Tournament.

"Nobody messes with Team Yell!" A male hooligan with shades smirked, arms crossed. "Well except for one Challenger!"

"We came all the way out to this small town so that we could cheer on a special Challenger!" The man with the magenta mohawk explains why they've arrived at the Wedgehurst Station. That's to prevent any Gym Challengers, from taking the train to both Motostoke and the Wild Area.

"But to do that, we have to make sure _none_ of these pesky Gym Challengers arrived at the Wild Area!" The woman with a quiff hairdo added. "All except one special Trainer! We have to make sure she wins this Gym Challenge!"

"Heh! There's no way those group of brats could take us down, right fellas!" Another woman with green pixie cut said, her bangs covering her left eye.

"Yeah!"

The group of hooligans cheered! Several male grunts blew their horns, creating loud noises. Some of the female grunts lifted their banners, with full of passion! But this celebration was cut short, as several small Pokemon knocked those Team Yell goons! A Scorbunny kicked the mohawk-haired man, knocking him down the ground! A Snom summons a powerful Bug Buzz, releasing red sound waves from its body, towards Team Yell. When the sound wave reaches, several grunts got hurt, covering their ears.

Together both Togepi and a shiny Hatenna unleashed a powerful Dazzling Gleam! Their bodies become surrounded in a rainbow-colored shine. The shine then gets brighter and strikes all the female grunts, fell down as pile of trash! Just before they could get up, a Dubwool ran straight towards their direction! Knocking all the Team Yell grunts blocking the train, sending them towards the other side.

"What the heck?!" The grunt with the mohawk-haired gasped! Saw all the grunts were knocked by a group of Pokemon!

"But it can't be?! That's impossible!" The female grunt with quiff hairdo gasped, she doubts these were wild Pokemon! She then saw four young girls companied by Becky, the Normal-type Gym Leader. "Drats, it's Rebecca?! She might be in the minor league, but her Normal-type Pokemon are very strong!" She warns her comrades not to mess with Becky!

The majority of Team Yell grunts were surprised to see both Becky and her Dubwool! She might look sweet and gentle, but she's quite fierce during battles! Even the people inside the station were surprised to see the young cowgirl!

_Insert Yes! Precure 5: Metamorphose!_

"Hold it right there, Team Yell!" Hannah shouted, points a finger towards those rowdy hooligans. "I can't let crooks like you blocking the train! All those young Trainers have goals to achieve! Dreams to pursue!" Hannah shook her head, before introducing herself.

"Actually, they all aim to become the next Champion." Lucinda whispers, reminding Hannah that this was every Gym Challengers' biggest goal!

"Who the heck are you?!" The mohawk-haired grunt yelled, saw the redhead didn't wear a Dynamax Band, just like her comrades. She might be a rookie, but her Scorbunny's tough!

"The star that shines by fire! I'm Nodoka Hannah!" Hannah and Rabirin pose at the red fiery background with stars.

"The heart that sparkles throughout snow! I'm Crystal!" Crystal and Snom pose at the blue snowing background with hearts.

"The sun that glows like lightning! I'm Lulu!" Lucinda and Togepi pose at the yellow lightning background with multiple suns.

"The moon that glistens through midnight! I'm Selena Kaguya!" Selena and Twinkle pose at the mysterious sapphire background with multiple crescent moons.

"Together we are the Galarian Princesses!" The girls shouted in unison, as their Pokemon jumped by their side and did their pose.

"Galarian Princesses?" Becky was confused, raising her eyebrow at the girls.

"It's a name I came up with~" Hannah blushes, rubbing her head, finds the name super cute.

"That sounds super wicked!" Becky and Dubwool, finding Hannah and her friends more than amazing! They watch the Galarian Princesses confront Team Yell.

Everyone inside the Wedgehurst Station was also curious? They thought the Champion would arrive and stop those Team Yell goons. But to their surprise, it was those group of young girls who arrived at the scene! They weren't sure what's going on, but things were getting quite interesting.

"Who are those girls?" An elderly woman in her 60s whispers to a young man in his late 20s.

"I'm not sure, but this looks quite interesting!" The man could tell a battle was coming up, quickly became very excited! He took out his Rotom Phone, getting ready to record it through social media.

An elderly man wearing a turquoise and black jacket with a blue paw print, and a matching hat was very curious? He enters the Wedgehurst Station, watching Hannah and her friends faced against Team Yell. Despite being elderly with very long eyebrows, this man was the former Galarian Champion, who also mentors Leon! Not only was he the Champion for 18 years, but he's also a legendary Trainer!

"This girl with a Scorbunny has more potential than Leon." A man named Mustard smiles, watching the battle. Despite training Leon in the past, Mustard believes that Hannah will someday surpass the current Champion. "I'm looking forward to battling Nigel's granddaughter someday, she has quite a hidden talent." Mustard smiles, being the first to recognize Hannah's hidden talent.

"But I wonder if she's worthy enough to have you, Kubfu?" Mustard took out a Poke Ball, containing a Kubfu who's waiting for a worthy partner. Despite Mustard had trained Leon from the past, young Kubfu doesn't find him worthy! Kubfu was waiting for a worthy Trainer, who it can trust and fight alongside with.

Even if Leon owns a Kubfu, there's no way he'll handle its evolution, Urshifu! A Pokemon that's difficult to tame, without proper training! In order to tame Urshifu, one must train sufficiently with Kubfu before evolving it. But Urshifu's forms depend on how their partner trains. Mustard had the experience, and it took him years to train his Kubfu!

A girl with pink hair and blue eyes saw everyone inside the station, got very excited for an upcoming battle; between the Galarian Princesses and Team Yell. The girl was wearing a Poison-type Gym Uniform, with a white coat and a matching headband shaped like a Dustox with pink details. It even comes with matching shoes with ribbon accessories. Next to her was Lila, her best friend despite they've just met. Lila only hangs out with her, because they both love Poison Pokemon.

"Galarian Princesses? That's a super duper cute name!" A girl named Klara gushes, couldn't wait to watch their battle against Team Yell. "When I become the Gym Leader for Poison-type, I'll become a Galarian Princess too!" Klara cheered, watching Lila rolled her eyes.

"Well at least it's not Leon this time, I'm curious how Hannah and her friends battle?" Lila was interested, showing Klara which of those girls were Hannah, Crystal, and Lucinda. "Selena's in their group! Did Hannah became a celebrity or something?!" Lila was surprised to see Becky and Selena companied Hannah and her friends.

"She is?! Then that means Hannah's my rival!" Klara cheerfully declared, saw Hannah's quickly becoming popular along with her friends.

"You don't even know her..." Lila sighed along with her Budew and shiny Salandit. "When it comes to Poison Pokemon, Klara's theme is cuteness, while my theme is beauty." Lila whispers prefer wearing elegant clothing, that looks beautiful for her taste. "Although they shouldn't underestimate Klara appearance. Looks can be deceiving!" Lila placed her free arm on the hips, petting her Budew.

"Now hold your Horseas!" Becky interrupted their battle, surprising everyone inside the Wedgehurst Station! Despite the ridiculous ruckus happening inside, she saw how everyone inside the station wanted to watch their battle. Becky shook her head, found the people of Galar strange folks.

"Before y'all fixin' this battle, I want the three of you gals battle first!" Becky points at Hannah, Lucinda, and Selena, before turning to Crystal. "Now Crystal, I recon you use Snom for this one!" Becky gently placed a hand on her shoulder, aware that Crystal had encounter Team Yell once.

Becky turned her direction towards Mustard; watching the battle behind the audience. Becky turned to Team Yell, frowning at them with her arms crossed. "As for Team Yell, they're too big for their britches! I'm tearing up from your lousy shenanigans!" Becky snapped, gave Team Yell a cold shoulder.

"Meeeh!" Dubwool stomped on the floor, glaring at the cowering hooligans.

Team Yell didn't understand Becky's language, but she sure scares the heck out of them! Unlike Milo, Becky's very tough and independent, despite being young and pretty. Like Milo, Becky has a big warm heart, with a brave nature, showing everyone that Normal-type Pokemon are fun and strong.

"She scares the crap out of me!" The mohawk-haired grunt shivered, whispering to his comrades.

"Don't make Rebecca mad, otherwise she'll summon her Blissey!" The female grunt with a quiff hairdo said. She heard several stories of Becky's Blissey crushed Whitney's Miltank in one turn! The rest of the grunts nodded, finding Becky as scary as Marnie!

* * *

_Postwick, Hannah's House_

"Hey Amary look, your sister's on live television!" One of Amary's classmates was watching television inside the living room, along with Allie's friends. He points at the scene where Hannah and her friends, were battling against several members of Team Yell.

"She is?!" Amary quickly placed several snacks on the coffee table. She immediately saw both her sister and friends on the news! "They're even teaming up with Rebecca, the Normal-type Gym Leader! How does Hannah do that?!" Amary's eyes were sparkling with interest, finds her older sister super amazing! Everyday Hannah grew more interesting than the latter.

"Did you say live television?!" Andy brought several huge bags of popcorn along with Pancham, Rufflet, and Rockruff, causing Amary to gasp comically.

"Andy you almost gave me a heart attack!" Amary gasped, causing Gossifleur to nearly spill her glass of orange juice.

"Sorry, Amary!" Andy apologized to the little redhead, offering some popcorn. Luckily Amary accepts Andy's apology and took some popcorn.

"This 3D movie is incredible!" Bobby cheered, ate some popcorn along with Chewy and Stelly the Stunky.

"Bobby it's just the news, showing Hannah and her friends facing against Team Yell!" Sunny corrected her friend, eating her cookies. "But it does look like 3D when Hannah faces against Team Yell! Too bad Hop's missing this!" Sunny noticed the battle was about to start at any moment!

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Girls, Run_

"Everyone, don't forget to use your Miracle Wands!" Amary encouraged her classmates, Allie's friends, and the Pokemon to summon their special wands. "Go Galarian Princesses!" Amary shouted, lifting her Miracle Wand up in the air!

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted with Amary, bringing their Miracle Wands up in the air, causing every wand to glow bright red.

_At the Wild Area..._

"Huh? It's that red-haired girl, Morpeko!" Marnie was watching the news through her black and magenta Rotom Phone, along with her Morpeko. "She's battling against Team Yell..." Marnie sighed couldn't believe how annoying Team Yell was becoming. They might be her number one fans, but Team Yell was becoming a nuisance! However, Marnie admires Hannah's battling style.

"I'm curious how she battles though?"

_At Professor Magnolia's Laboratory..._

"A battling is happening at Wedgehurst Station?!" Sonia was very surprised, stopping what she's doing before turning to her Yamper. "Come on Yamper, we have to check this out!" Sonia saw a lot of comments on Zwitter, didn't expect Hannah and her friends to arrive. They were all expecting Champion Leon to arrive at the scene.

"Those girls and their Pokemon are very interesting!" Sonia got very excited, leaving the laboratory along with her trusted partner.

_At Spikemuth..._

"Again?! Sigh when will they learn!" Piers shook his head, couldn't believe how reckless Team Yell was becoming. "So that's the girl, my sis was talkin' about." Piers took a quick look at Hannah, he heard few things about her from Marnie. "She's quite hyper but very determined." Piers was impressed by Hannah's courageous attitude.

"Huh? Things are goin' wild at the Wedgehurst Station?!" Piers was surprised, how everyone inside the station was excited about this battle. Even Obstagoon was surprised as well.

_At Hammerlocke..._

Raihan was at the Battle Cafe, having a small lunch break from his training. He was checking his Rotom Phone until he found an interesting video being uploaded on GoTube? Raihan was curious and decided to check it out.

"A battle inside a train station? Probably Leon showing off his Charizard again!" Raihan chuckled, checking the video using his Rotom Phone before his eyes went wide. "That's not Leon!" To Raihan's surprise, it was Hannah and her friends facing Team Yell!

According to many tweets on Zwitter, many people were expecting the Champion to arrive. However, to their surprise it was those group of four girls, calling themselves the Galarian Princesses!

"Galarian Princesses? A fitting name for my sweet Hannah." Raihan grinned, happily watching the video along with his Pokemon. "Maybe before I confessed my love to Hannah, we should do selfies together!" Raihan told his Pokemon, couldn't wait to see Leon's reaction. Lately, his rival was becoming very jealous, after Raihan admits his love for Hannah. It's a shame Leon has no clue, that he loves Hannah.

_At Circhester..._

"What's this?" Melony was inside the Circhester Stadium, finished training with her Gym Trainers, when suddenly she saw Hannah and her friends battling against Team Yell, on television! Melony saw several people and League Staff members watching the news. She took a closer look at those girls. Melony recognized Hannah as Holly's young daughter until she took a closer look at her friends.

"This girl, could she be..." When Melony saw Crystal on the news, her eyes were covered with tears. Although 6-7 years had passed, and Crystal dyed her hair, Melony knew right away that she's her long-lost daughter! "That's my daughter...Crystal is alive!" Melony said with a sobbing voice, as everyone inside the stadium gasped!

Like Melony, the people inside the stadium were crying with happiness and relieved. After nearly a decade, her daughter was alive! Melony couldn't believe that someone had posted fake news, about her moving on from Crystal's death! Just because Melony gave birth to triplet boys, doesn't mean she's replacing her daughter!

"But Melony, what if that white-haired girl isn't your daughter?" Micah asked the Ice-type Gym Leader, watching Melony glares at him. "Don't you need to get her DNA sample or something to confirm?"

"Of course she's my daughter, Micah!" Melony snapped towards the old man, wiping her tears away. "I don't need her DNA, I'm her mother!" Melony told Micah how much she loves all her children.

"When I find Crystal, the first thing I'll do is give her a big hug, and make sure she takes lots of rest! She had surgery." Melony was worried about Crystal, hoping she's alright especially her leg. She sends a text message to her other children, Jade and Gordie telling them their sister's alive.

* * *

_Postwick, Hop's House_

Margaret noticed both her sons and their Pokemon, were quietly eating their breakfast. Even her Purrloin wasn't in the mood to eat her meal! Normally Hop would have a lively conversation with Leon, watching both her boys asking for seconds, leaving dirty plates behind! Not to mention left the house, without saying thank you. At least their Pokemon have better table manners, than her two boys.

Margaret wasn't sure what's going on, but she can tell it has something to do with Hannah. She remembered how Hannah's very eager to have breakfast, with her sons' especially Leon. But today Hannah turned down the offer, which was very unusual? Hannah always loves having breakfast at Hop's place. Even Hop finds it unusual, the Hannah he knows would always enjoy his mother's cooking.

"Say, mum, did Hannah mentioned anything before she left?" Hop broke the silence, eating fried pork croquettes and omurice; one of Hannah's favorite dishes.

"She told me, she and her friends are doing grocery shopping at Wedgehurst." Margaret answered eating her breakfast and saw Leon hasn't touched his meal yet. "Leon you haven't touched your food. Is something wrong?" Margaret was worried about her older son. Leon would always ask for seconds, and his mother would serve him a bigger portion.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, sorry mum!" Leon apologized, slowly ate his food, watching his mother grew very concerned about him.

"Were you thinking about Hannah?" Margaret asked Leon.

"Yeah, a lot. By the time I woke up, Hannah's not here and Sobble was crying." Leon admitted. Charizard and Sobble grew very attached to Hannah, she's like a family to his Pokemon. Leon was hoping to have breakfast with Hannah. Lately, Leon grew very worried about Hannah, afraid of losing both her and Hop.

Last night, Calyrex showed Leon a small glimpse of the future; at the Crown Tundra watching six girls crying over a dead body! In Leon's dream was Hannah's corpse, her body was bloodied and her clothes were destroyed leaving her skin very pale. Hannah's Pokemon were crying over her death. The worse part, nobody in Galar except those in the Isle of Armor and Crown Tundra had heard about Hannah's death! Not even Hannah's loved ones nor their friends. Leon saw a glimpse of his future self, crying with tears on his face and heartbroken after Mustard informs Hannah's death to him.

Calyrex told Leon in order to prevent Hannah's death, he and his friends must change the events that lead to the future! They must change history! Leon doubt it was a nightmare, it felt too real and painful. But witnessing Hannah's death, Leon refused to let this happen!

"That's Hannah, she always worried about others, but doesn't want others to worry about her." Hearing this from Margaret made both brothers stare at her.

"Why would she think that?!" Leon asked his mother, causing Hop grew stunned! He'd never seen his brother this worried about Hannah. "What if she didn't tell anybody and never came back?! What if no one but me knew what happened to her?!"

"Relax Lee! It's not like she's dead or anything! Hannah's always like this, but recently she leaves without telling us. I'm starting to grow worried about Hannah, too." Hop tries to calm his brother down. He shook his head, crossing his arms. Hop knew Hannah for a long time, unaware that his brother saw a glimpse of the future.

"You never know Hop, what if something really bad happened to her?" Leon sighed, yesterday he gets to spend time with Hannah, then suddenly he saw her tragic death in the future. Why would Calyrex show him the future? What was the King Pokemon's motive?

"Leon..." Margaret whispers her son's name, watching him trying to eat his food so that his mother won't be worried. Margaret could tell that Leon had a nightmare, heard about Hannah's death, leading her son devastated and heartbroken. She assumes Hannah and her friends were visiting somewhere, without telling her two sons.

* * *

_Omake: Childhood Memories!_

_Postwick, Hannah's House_

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Hau'oli City (Day)_

Hannah was in the living room with her friends and sister, having chocolate tea with cookies made by her grandmother Diane. Their Pokemon were eating their meals, watching classic old cartoons. While Holly was having girl-time with Margaret, Samaira, and Azara at the Kaguya Estate, Hannah wants to show them her sister's childhood photos. Hannah along with Amary, Allie, Crystal, Selena, and Lucinda was checking Marigold's photo album. Inside the photo album, contains past League Cards collected by Marigold.

Leon and Hop were at Professor Magnolia's lab at Wedgehurst, having tea with both Sonia and her grandmother. Hannah could've come along, but chose to be with her new friends instead. Although, Hannah heard from Leon that Sonia's very interested in meeting her.

"Who would've thought Mustard and grandpa were childhood friends!" Hannah discovered Mustard had a history with her grandfather. "Grandma told me Mustard passed his title of Champion to grandpa! It was when Mustard's wife was giving birth to her son, at the Isle of Armor." Hannah reveals a few interesting secrets to her friends. "In the past, Mustard had a tough relationship with his son, but gotten softer after what happened..." Hannah saw her grandmother grew quiet, indicating that something bad happened to the old man's son. The girls saw Mustard's younger photos, surprised that he was very handsome in the past.

"He's a lot more handsome than Leon and more good looking!" Allie saw several black and white photos of young Mustard and his family. "To bad colorize pictures weren't developed then..."

"Doesn't Mari owns a Blastoise, that can Gigantamax? I'm surprised her Blastoise lost to Leon's Charizard." Amary tries remembering her family history, watching her sister checking more family photos.

"I didn't know Marigold's starter was a Squirtle!" Allie was amazed, learns that Leon lost to Marigold many times, prior to the Champion Cup.

"That's incorrect Allie!" Amary pulled Allie further away so that Hannah won't listen to their conversation. "Mari's first battle with Leon was at the Champion Cup. Sonia lost to Mari many times!" Amary confirms her eldest sister, had been lying the whole time. Amary couldn't believe Marigold had been lying to others, including Hannah!

"But it says she did, in her diary."

"You believe that?! Typical..." Amary shook her head, couldn't believe her eldest sister. "You need to stop watching too many cartoons, Allie! What Mari wrote in her diary are a bunch of lies! Mari always kept fantasizing herself defeating Leon, in her diary. Don't believe everything that Mari wrote!"

Although Amary gets very annoyed at Hannah, she loves her sister more than Marigold. When Amary read Marigold's diary, claiming she defeated Leon prior to the Champion Cup, she knew right away her eldest sister was lying! Amary's not a fool, she knows Leon _never_ lost any battles from Marigold nor others, thanks to his League Card info.

"Besides, Leon never lost a single battle! Why do you think he's called the unbeatable Champion?" Amary raised an eyebrow at Allie. "I'd rather watch Leon lose to Hannah over Mari!"

"Amary, it sounds like you hate Marigold so much..." Allie never has seen Amary so furious, whenever she says Marigold's name.

"That's because I do hate her Allie! Mari secretly abused Hannah, whenever nobody's looking! Even if Mari changed, I'll never forgive her, for what she'd done to Hannah!" Amary whispers quietly, she once saw Mari threatening Hannah. Telling Hannah if she tells anyone about this, she'll hurt Amary. She also heard Marigold told Hannah that nobody worries about her!

"Amary..." Allie was shocked, couldn't believe Marigold was actually very abusive and cruel towards Hannah.

"I also heard Mustard had trained Leon before he became the Champion!" Selena added, warning her friends that Mustard's lot powerful than he looks. "Sebastian is close friends with Mustard and knows a lot about his battle technique. Sebastian's also the unbeatable champion in chess!"

"Mustard and grandpa were also rivals! They had a final battle at the Isle of Armor, which leads to a draw!" Hannah confirms that both Nigel and Mustard were both rivals during their youth, but maintain a healthy friendship.

"It'll be cool to visit the Isle of Armor someday!" Lucinda awed, drank her tea, and stare at the ceiling. "We might even find lots of rare Pokemon!"

"Gossifleur!" Gossifleur agreed with Lucinda.

"There it is!" Hannah happily found Marigold's photo album book; containing all of her sister's childhood pictures. It also contains pictures of Marigold's Gym Challenge, and photos of her childhood friends, along with their League Cards. "I still don't get why Mari didn't take this with her?"

As Hannah opened her sister's photo album, she and her friends saw pictures of 10-year-old Marigold along with her childhood friends; Sonia and Leon. Three of them were sitting at the field, happily holding their respective starters. Leon was in the middle, grinning at the camera, with Charmander on top of his head. Sonia was on the left side, smiling at her Yamper. Marigold was on her right side, holding her Squirtle with a happy face.

"Mari looks cute with pink glasses!" Hannah remembered her sister used to wore pink glasses, before switching them for black.

"Leon has short hair! I wonder why he grew his hair out?" Crystal was curious, noticed that Leon looks similar to Hop, but with messy medium length hair.

"What about the Champion Cup that Marigold competed?" Selena reveals her older brother had also participated in the Champion Cup. He also owns a Venusaur that can Gigantamax! Selena's brother once saw Marigold cried, losing to Leon at the semifinals of the Champion Cup. For some unknown reasons, Leon gets very annoyed towards Selena's older brother.

"Unfortunately Marigold was unable to defeat Leon, all her Pokemon were defeated by Charizard!" Selena told her friends how Leon quickly defeated Marigold, without Gigantamaxing his Charizard! "Marigold not only underestimated Leon, but his Charizard defeated her Gigantamax Blastoise!"

"That's what happens when someone thinks too highly of themselves, all because they're related to a powerful individual." Crystal said, where she saw Gordie frequently loses to his mother.

"My grandmother is the Gym Leader of Ballonlea, but I want people to see the real me." Lucinda reveals she's related to Opal, and her grandmother has six daughters! According to Lucinda, her grandmother married twice; two daughters from her first marriage and four from the other. Lucinda's mother Azara's youngest daughter moved to Wedgehurst after marrying her husband.

"Five of my aunts are at Ballonlea! My eldest aunt is in her late 40s, and my second aunt owns a ballet class!" Lucinda said, shares a brief history of her family.

"Speaking of Opal, she still looks the same." Amary wasn't surprised.

"Mari has a photo of her friends from the Champion Cup!" Hannah and the girls saw a photo of both Marigold and all her friends took a group photo, together with their Pokemon. "This was after Leon won the Champion Cup. He looks like a spinning image of Hop, but with a different hairstyle!"

The girls took a closer look at Marigold's friends. It was a picture of the Champion Cup, Leon was holding his trophy, grinning brightly towards the camera with Charizard by his side. Next to Leon, was Raihan wrapped an arm around his shoulders while taking a selfie with his Rotom Phone. They were surprised that Raihan shares the same height as Leon when they were kids! According to Andy, Raihan went through a huge growth spurt and tightened his muscles, due to his aunt's harsh training! Raihan's aunt was also the former Gym Leader of Hammerlocke before she passed her title to her nephew.

Next to Raihan was Marigold happily smiles at the camera, with Sonia hugging her shoulders and did a peace sign. Next to Sonia, was Nessa smiling at the camera and winks at it. Selena's brother was standing next to two boys; one with pallid skin and the other wearing gray sunglasses. The girls found them super cute as children!

"Aside from Mari and Leon, Raihan and the kid with the Obstagoon, were also at the Semifinals." Amary remembered two other Challengers who made it through the semifinals.

"If I win this year's Champion Cup, I'll not only become very stylish...but I'll also become the best big sister in Galar!" Hannah imagines herself winning this year's Champion Cup, with all her friends, Amary and Pokemon by her side.

"You'll also become the new Champion~" Allie added.

"Let's not go there, Allie." Hannah sighed, didn't want to think about this right now. "It's still too far..." Hannah's aware if she became the new Champion, she won't have a normal life.

"Say Big Sis Hannah, who's this kid that looks like a dork?" Allie points at a picture of a ten-year-old boy with short, spiky, black-and-white hair that covers the right side of his face. His hair has an alternating striped pattern. Next to the boy was his partner Obstagoon. "His hairstyle kinda shares the same colors as an Obstagoon."

"I'm not sure Allie, but that boy looks a lot like that girl with a Morpeko? It's like they're kinda related." Hannah saw a picture of Piers, unaware that he's both Marnie's older brother and Spikemuth's Gym Leader. _"Except that girl doesn't smile..."_

"What about that boy with the Coalossal?" Allie points at a picture of a boy with stylish beige hair with yellow highlights. "He looks like Crystal except he's cocky in that photo." Crystal felt uncomfortable, seeing her brother's photo.

"That's Gordie, he's Melony's eldest child! I heard this year, Melony's in the major league at Circhester, while her son's at the minor league." Hannah explains, saw Crystal felt very uncomfortable about this. She also heard from Tyson, that Gordie's currently training at the Wild Area, hoping to be at next year's Major League!

"Ms. Melony might be an Ice-type specialist, but her Lapras is also part water. It's no wonder Gordie underestimated his mother." Selena shook her head, couldn't believe Gordie uses his Coalossal, instead of his Barbaracle.

"That's Gordie, to him size means strength." Crystal shook her head, she saw her brother owns a lot of big Rock-type Pokemon. _"Thank goodness they don't know."_ Crystal was relieved, her family hadn't found her. Little did she know, Gordie already discovered that she's alive! Now all he has to do is find her.

"Gordie's such a little kid." Amary shrugs her shoulders, not too amused.

"Speaking of kids, wonder how Hop and Leon are doing at Professor Magnolia's Laboratory?" Allie thought, not surprised if Leon got himself lost again. Wedgehurst is much bigger than Postwick.

_Meanwhile at Professor Magnolia's Laboratory_

"It looks like Mustard's very interested in Hannah? I remembered how he trained Leon at his dojo..." Professor Magnolia couldn't believed how Leon easily messed up when he first became Mustard's apprentice.

"Although Hannah's birth certificate says she's born in Motostoke, she's actually born in the Crown Tundra." Professor Magnolia whispers herself, carefully checking Hannah's birthplace. Meanwhile, Sonia angrily scolds both Hop and Leon for spilling a lot of tea, with Yamper's fur-covered with food stains.

"According to Nigel's papers, when a Purity gives birth at the Crown Tundra, their offspring receive unique abilities!"

In Nigel's old documents, once every 2-3 years, a child is born possessing mysterious powers from the mysterious Crown Tundra! Powers that are superior to their ancestors! However, those unique powers have yet to be awakened by the user itself. The documents confirmed that those powers are in the form of eyes or hands.

"Interesting! Both Hannah and Amary were born in Crown Tundra!" Professor Magnolia was surprised, curious what mysterious powers each sister held?!

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon, Lapras, and Amaura were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna, and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in a yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. On the background; Togetic, Pikachu and Yamper were dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_Independence plays a very important role in this story. Where kids learn how to be independent, and solve their own conflicts. In this story, Hannah and her friends face a lot of challenges without adults interfering nor involved. In many situations; kids are adults. What I like writing this episode, was despite a lot of people at Wedgehurst believe Leon will come, Hannah and her friends stopped Team Yell. Hannah learns that she can't always rely on the Champion, sometimes even the Champion himself can't face a certain crisis._**

**_Rest assure, Hannah will not die nor get killed at the Crown of Tundra. Calyrex shows Leon a small vision where he and his friends hadn't shown up. They can change the future, they just have to figure out how._**

**_Unfortunately, this episode will be split into two parts, after that Selena will get a focus episode! The next episode is part two, where the girls will be battling against Team Yell. Hannah and her friends meet Avery and Klara. After witnessing the girls battle, Mustard recognized their talent. Mustard meets Hannah, telling her that his training and mentoring are the key to defeating Leon! Mustard encouraged Hannah and her friends to collect three badges, before training the Isle of Armor!_**

**_To celebrate the upcoming DLC content, Mustard makes a debut, along with Avery and Klara! Just like how Mustard recognized Leon's talent, the former Champion recognized Hannah's talent. But there are few differences; Leon's talents are latent, while Hannah's are hidden. Hannah discovers that she's very great with Pokemon Battles, she focuses her opponents over winning. Hannah's relationship with Calyrex was inspired by Lillie and Magearna, from the Sun and Moon anime. Unlike Magearna, Calyrex will meet Hannah and her friends at Crown Tundra._**

**_In my story, Mustard invited the girls to the Isle of Armor. But before giving them passes, he wants them to obtain three Gym Badges first. Mustard didn't give Leon a Kubfu is because it's evolution is difficult to handle! The Isle of Armor arc along with the Crown of Tundra is the main focus before obtaining the fourth Gym Badge._**

**_In my story, the majority of Team Yell members have different hairstyles and appearance. It's similar to both Pokespe and anime. Except for the members of Team Flare and Galactic. I want to introduce Avery and Klara earlier, they interact with the girls and setting up their arcs. Avery has an eye towards Hannah, he sees her more than a rival. Avery is also Sebastian's grand-nephew! Avery greatly praises his great-uncle. Sebastian was the first to defeat Mustard before he became the Champion!_**

**_Nigel plans to take both Hannah and Amary to Crown Tundra, where they'll meet Calyrex. But because Nigel doesn't have much time, he entrusts his wife Diane. In my story, Calyrex was in a long slumber at Crown Tundra. After Eternatus was defeated, Calyrex knew that the beast will revive! Make matters worse, it's original partner was killed, leading to its deep slumber! However, Calyrex uses its telepathy to communicate with Hannah, kept showing her the vision of the future. Why Calyrex does it is a mystery. Nigel hopes that Calyrex would reunite with his two granddaughters._**

**_The reason why Rabirin's the only starter with a nickname is to distinguished Hop's Grookey and Leon's Sobble. She's the only starter that can Gigantamax. Since the story has many Precure elements, Rabirin along with Crystal's Snom, Selena's shiny Hatenna, and Lucinda's Yamper are the main mascots. In the last chapter, after Rabirin touches Hannah's Wishing Gem, the jewel grants her the power to Gigantamax! The gem senses Rabirin's dream of becoming stronger and surpasses Leon's Charizard, thus it gave her the ability to Gigantamax, once she becomes a Cinderace!_**

**_Allie is fun to write, especially her relationship with Hannah. Allie and her friends have always been there for Hannah. Allie and Hannah's relationship is very similar to Hop and Leon. Allie idolized Hannah, hoping to become like her. Unlike Hop, Allie has her own strategies and she wishes to battle Hannah at the Champion Cup!_**

**_Few secrets about the Wishing Gems, they're the main parts of Eternatus! Once Eternatus consumes all seven gems, not only does it become extremely powerful, but it also transforms into Eternamax Form. In order for Eternatus to awakened, it must consume all seven gemstones. The origins are explained later. _****_Unlike Wishing Stars and Wishing Pieces, there are only seven Wishing Gems._**

**_I wouldn't call the Majestic Phantom an evil villain. If you read the last chapter, it was Oleana who labeled her as an S-Rank criminal. It's mostly because Oleana finds the Majestic Phantom a huge threat to Macro Cosmos; she's the only one in Galar, who knows what's happening. She only steals treasures and jewels for a reason. She doesn't steal gold nor money from banks. Mustard's the only one who knows her identity._**

**_Zannie will join the cast after Hannah and her friends obtain their first Gym Badge. I want you to keep reading the story because Zannie will play a major role later in the story! I can't give details about Mustard's relationship with Zannie, but it's similar to Gurkinn and Korrina._**

**_Fun fact; Allie loves to see Leon lose to Hannah someday. Allie also owns a Dedenne, who's also a rival towards Marnie's Morpeko. Allie's Dedenne scares Morpeko. In the English version, Becky speaks in a southern accent. In the Japanese version, she speaks in the Osaka dialect which is a mystery since she's born at Solaceon Town. _**

**_If Chloe debut in the Pokespe universe, she has a Drakloak. Chloe's more mature in her age acts like an adult and criticized Leon for getting lost easily! In this version, Chloe often watches the Hammerlocke Stadium along with her eight younger siblings. Despite her battle style is masculine, Chloe has taste for fashion, but hates wearing light pink. Chloe finds Shirudomiria very impulsive and reckless. Her Drakloak acts timid if she lost her Dreepy._**


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors!

_**Last chapter reveals shocking secret from Amary, her eldest sister Marigold secretly abused Hannah whenever nobody's looking. Before the Gym Challenge, Marigold abuses Hannah and threathened her. **__**As for Amary, she never forgives Marigold for what she did to Hannah! Unlike Marigold, Amary loves Hannah infinite despite teasing eachother. Amary detest her eldest sister for abusing Hannah. Sometimes it's very hard to forgive someone for their wrongdoings. **__**Hannah thought her sister defeated Leon many times before the Champion Cup. But Marigold's never honest with herself, as Amary says you should never trust what Marigold wrote! Her diary is packed with lots of lies! Amary knows who's lying and who's not.**_

_**This story is a novelization of Pokemon Sword and Shield. It has lots of Precure elements and references. In the games the journey to different area goes quickly. But in this story, it takes few days or weeks though. **__**Why Calyrex shows Leon a glimpse of the future remains a mystery. Perhaps Calyrex could tell how precious Hannah is towards Leon. Or maybe Calyrex did this, because Hannah hadn't told Hop and Leon about going to Crown Tundra. I'll let you decide what Calyrex motives could be. (:**_

_**I was watching Pokemon: Twilight Wings and it was beautiful! Watching this gave me lot of ideas, such as before the Opening Ceremony, Hannah and her friends were visiting the Motostoke Hospital. **_

_**So I had to fix and add a small scene, where Amary reveals few dark secrets about Marigold to Allie. Shocking surprise; Marigold a sweet loving sister is actually cruel and abusive, while Amary gets very annoyed at Hannah, cares alot about her. Amary got her League Cards from Andy. Believe it or not, Andy currently has every League Cards, prior the Opening Ceremony. Andy also own few League Cards of Mustard and Sebastian. **_

_**Fun fact, marigold flowers symbolizes cruelty, jealousy and grief. I'll let the story do the speaking...**_

_**Enjoy this episode...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 6 Part 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors! Meeting Avery and Klara!_

_Postwick, Allie's House_

_Insert Hugtto Precure: You Can Do It, Me!_

"What're you up to Leon?!" Allie and Cleffa were using their binoculars, spying Leon's movements. "Look at him! Acting so sweet and kind, but in reality he's a sinister mastermind!"

"Cleffa, clef!" Little Cleffa grew worried about Sobble.

"I'm worried about Sobble too, Cleffa! I'm also worried about Big Sis Hannah!" Allie cried with anime tears, thinking that Leon would do terrible things towards her Big Sis. "But we also have to stop Team Yell! They're the most dangerous evil organization in Galar! Their leader has an Obstagoon and a Malamar!" Allie comically gasped, several of her friends had just gathered intel, revealing Team Yell's base being located at Spikemuth!

"Should we be worried about your granddaughter, Carolyn?" Hop's grandmother was having morning tea and cookies with Allie's grandmother, along with her husband and their friends. "Allison has been watching too much cartoons lately."

"Don't be, Allison had kept saying Leon has a sinister scheme!" Carolyn shook her head, staring at her granddaughter with a weird expression. "Leon's a good boy! He always come visits my store, and I'd bake sweets for him." Carolyn drank her tea, remembering when Leon would frequently visits her cafe bakery; serving him sweets with tea. Back then, Carolyn was a mother figure to Leon, always supports his dreams, believes he'll surpassed Nigel.

Carolyn has bright skin with auburn colored eyes and medium length curly auburn hair with part of her bangs held by a blue hairclip. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink cape like cardigan that is held together by a baby blue ribbon, a pale green button up sweater with a white shirt underneath, ankle length periwinkle skirt, light pink socks and white shoes.

Carolyn is Allie's maternal grandmother, who runs a bakery cafe in Postwick alongside her eldest granddaughter Ella, who's also Allie's older cousin. Carolyn's also the bake-off champion, always won first place. Carolyn always looked after Allie, while her parents would travel to work. Carolyn's husband passed away, just after her twin daughters were born. In the past, Carolyn always supports Leon's dreams, always encouraged him to never give up!

"Perhaps Allison's a bit jealous towards Leon." Hop's grandmother guessed, took a slice of Roseli cake from the plate.

"Greedent!" Carolyn's Greedent agreed with Hop's grandfather, munches several slices of Roseli cakes. Whenever Leon would visit, her Trainer always grew more nicer towards the Champion.

"This Roseli cake is delicious Carolyn! It's no wonder you're the bake-off champion!" Hop's grandfather praised Carolyn's cooking, she always won _without_ owning an Alcremie!

"The secret is lots of love! Greedent, Appletun and I worked as a team. You can't always rely an Alcremie to help win the bake-off!" Carolyn shook her head, saw several pastry chefs always relied on their Alcremies special cream. Many of her rivals were surprised, that Carolyn always won without an Alcremie! "That Allison, always making ridiculous accusations towards Leon! He's a sweetie!" Carolyn shook her head.

"Carolyn you're too soft towards that knucklehead!" Nigel shook his head, criticized the old woman for being too soft towards Leon. "When I was the Champion, that knucklehead was nothing but trouble! Always too reckless and a loyal pain!" Nigel doesn't understand why Leon's very interested towards his granddaughter, Hannah? "It'll be more worse if I end up being related to him!" Nigel scoffed, took a bite of his cake, often criticized Mustard for being _too_ soft towards Leon.

"Oh Nigel, you don't mean that~" Carolyn chuckled, very aware that deep down Nigel cares about Leon. He's also a father figure towards the current Champion. "I wish my daughter and son-in-law, would come visit often. They only visit every once a year..." Carolyn smiles watching her granddaughter, chatting with Cleffa.

According to Carolyn, Allie's parents worked overseas for a living, leaving their daughter behind. Allie's parents always visit Postwick every once a year, bringing lots of presents for their precious little girl. They also brought gifts for both Hannah and Hop. When Allie was two, her parents brought a Pokemon Egg, found on Mt. Moon, at the Kanto region! Ever since the egg hatched, Allie and Cleffa became inseparable pair! Two years ago, Allie's parents brought a Dedenne from the Kalos region, as a birthday present for their daughter.

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter _

"I'm very greatful that Hannah helps take care of Allison." Carolyn smiled, thinking about Hannah. "To Allison, Hannah is her number one superhero. My granddaughter's greatest dream, is battling against Hannah at the Champion Cup." Carolyn reveals her granddaughter's greatest goal; to battle against Champion Hannah!

"Their relationship is very similar to Hop and Leon." Hop's grandmother awed, remembered how young and adorable her grandsons were.

"I wonder what it'll be like if Hannah battles against Leon?" Hop's grandfather thought, drank his chocolate tea.

They saw Allie's Dedenne ran towards their direction, telling them to check the television! Everyone including Allie and Cleffa turned their attention towards the telly, watching the Galarian Princesses face off against Team Yell!

"It seems everyone are quite excited about their battle!" Carolyn noticed how everyone grew thrilled and passionate towards the battle, watching them recording through their phones.

"They should grandma! I want the whole world to know, who Big Sis Hannah really is! She's the next unbeatable Champion!" Allie grinned at her grandmother, holding Cleffa and Dedenne on her lap. "Leon has millions of adoring fans, but I have the greatest-ever, big sister!"

"I'm not sure about the unbeatable part, but I do see Hannah defeating Leon someday!" Hop's grandfather agreed with Allie, couldn't wait to watch his grandson lose to a girl.

"Oh I agree dear, I'm worried about Leon's health. There's nothing wrong about losing one battle." Hop's grandmother added, she sat next to her husband while watching the news.

"I hope Leon eats his meals on time. Margaret told me how Leon always missed breakfasts, everyday and sometimes lunch..." Carolyn grew very concerned about Leon's eating habits.

While Carolyn and her elderly friends were discussing about Leon's health, Allie was sitting on the couch thinking about her beloved Big Sis. Allie sighed and looked down at her Pokemon, hoping that Hannah's alright. Allie turned her attention towards the telly, watching Hannah and her friends facing against Team Yell.

_"Big Sis Hannah..."_ Allie thought, couldn't believe Marigold had secretly abused Hannah. _"I can't believe that Big Sis Hannah's greatest enemy, was her own big sister..."_ Allie shook her head, holding Cleffa and Dedenne tightly.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Hop's House..._

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Hau'oli City (Day)_

Leon was at the living room, sitting on the sofa with Charizard by his side. The Champion was chatting with Jason's older brother Tyson, through his Rotom Phone. He saw Tyson happily gave lots of piña coladas to many cute girls. Everyone at the Isle of Armor, were having a tropical paradise while Mustard's on vacation with his two grandchildren, leaving Tyson in charge until the elderly man returns.

Tyson's 14-years-old, has fair skin with medium-length caramel hair, and amber colored eyes. Instead of his daily outfit, Tyson wore a summer shirt with red, green and yellow floral patterns, with matching shoes and cream-colored shorts, wearing orange sunglasses. Tyson saw Leon grew very angry, after he told the Champion what he had done.

"You did what?!" Leon growled, spoke to Tyson on the Rotom Phone, through video chat. He angrily watched Tyson being surrounded by many young female apprentices, while watching the dojo at the Isle of Armor. "I can't believe you?!" Leon comically snapped at Jason's older brother, a large anime vein popped on his head.

_"Golly, you betcha! Raihan had asked me to post a blog, about a cute girl he loves! Raihan told me that it's Hannah, planning to tell this after the Champion Cup Tournament! He wants to keep this a surprise!"_ Tyson grinned, watching the Champion glares at him.

"And you agreed with him?! Tyson, I thought you respect me!" Leon whined, couldn't believe his young friend.

_"Golly, I do respect you Leon! It's just that I find Raihan and Hannah a cute pair!"_ Tyson blushes, told Leon how Raihan had caught an Applin, couple days ago. The Dragon Tamer plans on giving it to Hannah, after the Opening Ceremony! _"Golly, or maybe before the Opening Ceremony, at the Wild Area!"_ Tyson saw Leon's angry facial expression, couldn't believe what he just heard!

"And you're telling me this now?!" Leon yelled at Tyson, watching lot of girls cuddling with the young teen.

_"Golly, ya don't have to be harsh Leon!"_ Tyson shook his head, watching Leon's face turned dark red. It's as if Leon's going to unleash a powerful Flamethrower, at any moment! _"Besides with your champion duties and busy schedule, I'd doubt you'd get closer to Hannah. It's ashamed you couldn't spend time with her, especially lots of important events to attend, appointments to catch up! But don't worry, Raihan has got ya covered!"_ Tyson assured the Champion, saw his face turned dark red, an anime vein popped on Leon's head. Tyson's also aware that Leon's in love with Hannah, except the Champion still doesn't know.

_"Besides, you have millions of adoring fangirls! You shouldn't waste your time, chasing after Kabu's daughter~"_ Tyson teases, happily enjoys watching Leon grew enraged. Lucky for Tyson, he's currently at the Isle of Armor, where the Champion won't catch him.

"Tyson, why are you at the Isle of Armor?! Where's Mustard?!" Leon angrily snapped at Tyson.

_"Mustard-sensei let's me watch the dojo, while he's on vacation with his grandchildren! His wife Mayo's cooking a huge feast, along with the Pokemon!"_ Tyson explains, watching Mayo's cooking lots of delicious cuisines, the Pokemon were setting up the table and gathering snacks and beverages.

_"Golly, too bad you're missing this Leon, the Isle of Armor is like a paradise right now! It's packed with delicious food, Pokemon, sweets, and lots of cute girls~"_ Tyson grinned, being kissed on the cheeks, surrounded by many young girls around his age. _"Isn't Mustard-sensei amazing? I'm having a champion time, in this paradise!"_

"I can see that, Tyson!" Leon growled, couldn't believe Tyson had told everything on the very last minute. "Stop using my catchphrase! You're not even the Champion!" Leon snapped at Tyson, watching more girls cuddling the young teen.

_"Golly, it's pity you couldn't see Hannah frequently. Raihan's not the Champion, but he'll see Hannah frequently. Besides, it's not in your nature to visit Hannah frequently."_ Tyson teases the Champion, watching Leon gritted his teeth, almost crushing his Rotom Phone._ "Raihan's perfect for Hannah, Mr. Champion. Anyways have fun with your schedule, Champion Leon! Golly, while I'll be having my champion time with the ladies!"_

Tyson grinned at Leon, happily waved a goodbye, being kissed by more young girls on the cheeks. Just before Tyson turned off his Rotom Phone, he saw Hop immediately ran straight towards the screen. The young boy wanted to ask Tyson something, before he goes.

"Say Tyson, why did Lee and Raihan got punished after the Opening Ceremony?!" Hop interrupted their conversation, curious to know why his brother and Raihan had a big punishment?

_"Golly, ya didn't know?! Well you see Hoppy, after the Opening Ceremony, Leon and Raihan did more than peeking at girls! They saw all the girls-"_ Suddenly Leon hits Hop on the head, leaving a huge bump before he turned off his Rotom Phone.

"Little Brother, NEVER asked that question ever again! Especially towards Tyson!" Leon crossed his arms, turning his head away from Hop. Charizard shook his head, couldn't believe his Trainer took out his anger, on his own younger brother.

"Yes Lee..." Hop whispers watching Wooloo and Grookey comforting him._ "Lee, what did I do wrong this time?!"_ Hop thought, never seen his brother that furious.

* * *

_Postwick, Timmy's House_

_Insert X&Y Anime: Hurry Along _

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it mum!" Timmy answered, walking towards the door along with his trusty Elgyem. "It's probably Bobby, needs my help to solve more math problems again, Elgyem." Timmy thought, knowing how horrible Bobby's at counting with numbers. Timmy opened the door, checking to see who it was.

"Hmm maybe it's the mailman, Elgyem?" Timmy raised an eyebrow, until he saw a basket containing both Poké Ball and some kind of stone mixed with liquid silver metal, yellow pattern and several black dots. On top of the basket was a letter written in orange writing. "What's this?"

Timmy has smooth brown skin, grayish-purple eyes, with turquoise and green hair. He wears dark blue glasses with a yellow watch on his left hand, a white dress shirt with short sleeves and green vest sweater, along with short brown pants. He also wore blueish-grey shoes with grey socks.

Like Allie, Timmy's 7-years-old, who's also a dedicated and loyal fan to Hannah. He's both the brains of the group and navigator. Timmy's terrible at rock climbing and working out, but he's an honor student, with straight A pluses! He's also an unbeatable champion; winning every math and spelling bee competition, earning every gold medals and trophies! Timmy had also helped the Champion many times with directions, whenever Leon gets lost easily. Timmy saw the letter, and gently picked it up before reading it carefully.

_Dear Timothy,_

_If you're reading this letter, then I'm entrusting this special Meltan to you! Take care of Meltan and don't let any members of Macro Cosmos see this! That includes the Chairman, his secretary, the Champion and every Gym Leaders! When you're ready, use this special stone on Meltan, and something miracle will happen!_

_Sincerely, Anonymous Girl_

"Anonymous Girl?! Guess she's too shy to reveal her name?" Timmy thought and took the basket before closing the door. "A Meltan huh? I heard about those mysterious Pokemon, being sighted at the Kanto region. Wonder if Meltan were migrated to Galar?" Timmy curiously thought, tossing the Poké Ball, releasing Meltan. "Gotta make sure all my spelling bee rewards are kept safe and secure! Even though they're all made with pure gold."

"Meltan!" Meltan happily rushed towards its new owner, happily hugging both Timmy and Elgyem.

"Hmm?" Timmy uses his grayish-blue Rotom Phone, checking the moves Meltan currently knows.

"Meltan knows Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt, Acid Armor and Headbutt." Timmy continues checking Meltan's data until his eyes were widened, almost popped his glasses lenses, recognized this familiar symbol! "Holy Krabby! This Meltan has the Gigantamax symbol!" Timmy gasped leaving Elgyem frightened by his partner's reaction.

_Meanwhile at Wedgehurst..._

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Strange Encounter _

"Meltan, stay strong." The Majestic Phantom smiles standing on top of the highest building in Wedgehurst. She saw a glimpse of Mustard, companied by his two grandchildren; Tarte and Custard. She was surprised to see the former Champion at Wedgehurst. "Let's go Hime, we can't let him see us!" She turned to her trusted partner Drizzile named Hime, nodding her head.

The Majestic Phantom immediately tossed her Dream Ball, releasing her Ditto before it transforms into a flying carpet, lifting both its Trainer and Hime. The Majestic Phantom's Ditto enjoys being a flying carpet, as it can go extremely fast than any flying Pokemon! It makes Ditto feel mysterious in this form.

"Ditto, take us to Motostoke immediately! If we make it before the Opening Ceremony, we can take those jewels at the Motostoke Museum! Hopefully before those Gym Leaders show up!" The Majestic Phantom explains to her Ditto, while Hime made sure Mustard doesn't see them.

"The Champion's not a problem, he won't find us that easily!" The Majestic Phantom smirked, enjoys watching Leon getting lost due to his poor sense of directions.

"Ditto~" Ditto agreed with its Trainer, and quickly flew towards Motostoke.

* * *

_Wedgehurst, Wedgehurst Station..._

_Insert Sword and Shield: Team Yell Appears!_

Everyone inside the station were thrilled with excitement, watching an upcoming battle between Team Yell and the Galarian Princesses. Becky saw many people and Gym Challengers, were recording this through their phones. Becky saw news reporter Cheyenne along with her crew, had arrived the scene. Recording everything on their video camera, so the whole world would see! Mustard was watching the battle, along with two of his grandchildren, curious how Hannah and her friends battle. Mustard's purpose for watching this battle, was to determine whether or not Hannah and her friends were worthy of becoming his apprentices!

"We accept your challenge!" The Mohawk-haired grunt smirked, watching his male comrades blew their horns with passion and excitement. "I'll take those three lovely gals down, using my trusty partner!"

"Hold it Lester!" The female grunt with a quiff hairdo stopped her partner.

"What now Thorn?!" Lester turned his attention towards the female grunt, holding a banner with Marnie's photo.

"Where're ya manners?! Ladies first!" Thorn smirks, watching three young girls who're only just rookies. "I'll take these three gals, and you can take that white-headed female." Thorn suggested, watching Lester sighed in defeat.

"*sigh* Fine, whatever." Lester nodded in defeat, allowing Thorn to go first.

"How 'bout one-on-three? My gorgeous Pokemon, against your three lil' weaklings?" Thorn smirked, holding her Nest Ball. Their Pokemon are tough cookies, but Thorn doubts they'll defeat her Pokemon.

"Are you sure? Three Pokemon against one? Isn't it kinda unfair?" Selena's surprised that Thorn would only battle with just one Pokemon!

"Selena, we're not at the stadium!" Hannah placed a hand on her shoulder, explaining how Pokemon Battles are often unfair, when you're _not_ in the stadium. "Besides, it's three against one! If we combine our strategy and teamwork, we'll win this battle!" Hannah said to Selena, smiling determinedly.

"Hannah's right! They were the ones who caused trouble in the first place! This is our chance to show everyone, our battle style!" Lucinda added, couldn't wait to experience her first Pokemon Battle.

"Then let's do our best!" Selena nodded, smiling determinedly, couldn't wait to have her first Pokemon Battle.

"Everyone let's team up! Go, go, Lulu! Go, go, Selena! Let's go, Galarian Princesses!" Hannah happily yelled out her catchphrase, cheering her friends.

"Yeah!" Selena and Lucinda shouted in unison, lifting their arms.

"They're that excited for a battle?!" Thorn was surprised to see this! Instead of being terrified, those three girls were excited and thrilled. Watching this made Thorn terrified_. "They scare the crap outta me!"_

The VS screen was used during the battle against Hannah, Selena and Lucinda vs Team Yell Thorn

_Insert Sword and Shield: Team Yell Battle Theme_

"Alright, Nickit let's show these gals what you're made off!" Thorn smirked, tossing a Nest Ball straight towards the ground. An orange-maroon fox with a long sack-like tail glares at Hannah, Selena and Lucinda.

"Nickit!" Nickit smirks, telling the girls that she'll knock their weak Pokemon! Like taking candy from a baby.

"Nickit huh? Rabirin, let's go!"

"You too, Togepi!"

"Twinkle, let's show everyone how strong you are!"

The girls watched their respective Pokemon did their signature performance, before battling. Rabirin performed a huge backflip, before making a perfect landing! Rabirin made a loud roaring squeak, staring at Nickit with a determined expression. Togepi tried copying Rabirin's backflip, but almost fell. Luckily Rabirin managed to catch Togepi on time, before patting her head. Finally Twinkle jumped on the ground, surrounding herself with star sparkles.

"How interesting! A Fire-type, a Fairy-type, and a shiny Psychic-type! It's like playin' rock, paper, scissors." Thorn laughs at those Pokemon, thinking they'll never defeat her Nickit that easily.

"Nickit, use Swift!" Thorn shouted, as Nickit nodded her head, jumps into the air and swishes her tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around three Pokemon. Multiple stars slammed the trio, unable to avoid this move.

"That's mega unexpected!" Hannah was surprised that a Normal-type move, easily knocked three Pokemon at once.

"It's like killin' two Pidoves with one stone!" Thorn laughed, watching the trio were badly hurt, thanks to Nickit's Swift.

"This is bad!" Selena gasped, watching three Pokemon were knocked down by a powerful Swift. "Swift is a move that never misses it's opponents, regardless! Unless if you're a Ghost-type Pokémon." Selena warns her friends, _not_ to be fooled by Nickit's cuteness!

"We shouldn't underestimate this Nickit! If we focus on our opponents, we'll win this battle! We just have to believe in ourselves and eachother!" Lucinda briefly explains to Selena, after what she learned from Hannah. Lucinda then became determined, staring at the mischievous Fox Pokemon. "Togepi, use Sweet Kiss on Nickit!"

"Rabirin, use Growl!"

"Twinkle, use Light Screen!"

The three Pokemon unleashed their respective moves towards Nickit! Rabirin releases a loud, piercing shriek that distorts the air around it, heading straight towards Nickit. Togepi blows a kiss towards the Fox Pokemon, releasing several pink hearts while Twinkle summons a pink curved force field around the trio, protecting them from special attacks. Thorn finds this more than amusing.

"Aww how sweet, tryin' to weaken Nickit with these pathetic moves! Nickit, dodge and use Nasty Plot! Then blast those three with Snarl!" Thorn laughed, points her finger at the trio watching Nickit nodded her head.

"Nickit!" Nickit smirked before she immediately dodged both Growl and Sweet Kiss, jumping in the air and glares at Scorbunny, Togepi and a shiny Hatenna, sharply raises her special attack. Nickit then releases multiple purple and black rings of energy from her mouth, towards the trio. Despite the move being powerful thanks to Nasty Plot, the pink force field surrounded the trio thanks to Twinkle's Light Screen, leaving less damage but lowering their special attack stats.

"When using the move Nasty Plot, not only does it sharply raises your Pokémon's special attack stats, but it also increases it's special moves as well!" Selena explains to her friends, what Nasty Plot does. Luckily Snarl does half amount the damage, thanks to Twinkle's Light Screen.

"Thank goodness Twinkle used Light Screen, otherwise our Pokemon would be knocked out quickly..." Hannah was relieved, but saw how injured they were, especially Twinkle due to her typing.

"You should give up right now! If ya keep on fightin', all your Pokemon will become rubbish! They're already knackered from Nickit's attacks!" Thorn smirked, shrugging her shoulders and didn't understood why those three girls haven't surrendered yet. "If ya keep this up, I'll make sure the three of ya will be humiliated on live television!" Thorn didn't mind though, that way everyone will learn not to mess with Team Yell!

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Hearts Are Overflowing _

Lucinda noticed majority of people were whispering to one another, questioning whether or not they'll lose. Some believed if Leon had arrived, he'll easily knocked Team Yell down. Lucinda remembered how most of her classmates made fun of her, calling her mean names all because she lacks courage. She didn't had many friends, until she met Hannah and the others. Spending time with her new friends, made Lucinda gained little courage and independence.

_"Weak? Wimp? Baby? Coward? I'm sick and tired of hearing those lousy nonsense!"_ Lucinda shouted in her mind, couldn't believed how lot of people were doubting them! She saw both Becky and Crystal believed in them, telling the girls not to give up! Little did she know; Lila, Klara, Avery and Mustard were very few people believing the girls.

"You're wrong!" Lucinda shouted, watching Togepi slowly trying to get up. "Our Pokemon might be weak, but they aren't strong either! There's no such thing as a powerful nor weak Pokemon! It's the path they choose!" Lucinda explains, while everyone inside the station were listening to her speech.

"People might be relying on the Champion, but us Galarian Princesses aren't! We'll show the world how powerful we are!" Suddenly the Wishing Gem in Lucinda's hoodie pocket was glowing bright yellow! "Could it be?" Lucinda noticed her Wishing Gem was glowing bright yellow, watching it heals the three injured Pokemon. The yellow gem then synchronized Togepi, watching all her stats got boosted, and standing on both legs with a determined expression.

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto!_

"Toge, pri!" Togepi shouted when suddenly her body shined, surrounded with pink and yellow sparkles. Her body grew bigger, while her neck and leg grew longer and wings grew on her neck. She flew from the ground gracefully, before the glowing finished, revealing her newly evolved form.

"Togepi... You've evolved into a Togetic!" Lucinda awed with amazement. She watches Togetic helping Rabirin and Twinkle, stand on their feet. Even the audience were fascinated by Togepi's evolution.

"This is what evolution looks like! Mega amazing!" Hannah cheered, getting to see how Pokemon evolves. Even Rabirin and Snom were fascinated towards Togepi's evolution.

"Now that Togetic is part Flying-type, she's also immune to Ground-type moves." Selena explains the additional typing to her friends.

"Toge, chi!" Togetic glares at Nickit, watching the Fox Pokemon shivered.

"Evolution or not, we'll still take ya down!" Thorn shouted, commanding her Nickit to use Snarl once more.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Exchange! Mode Elegant_

"That's not gonna happen!" Hannah shouted, turning to both Selena and Lucinda. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Selena and Lucinda said in unison, turning straight towards their Pokemon.

"Mystical Dazzling Tackle!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Mystical Dazzling Tackle?" Thorn stares at them strangely, watching Rabirin, Twinkle and Togetic combined their moves into one.

Twinkle swings her protrusion in a circle, forming a ring of red-orange fire in front of herself. She then releases a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth. The fire then mixes with Togetic's Dazzling Gleam, combining the sparkling light, transforms into a rainbow swirl. Rabirin landed on Hannah's arms, watching the redhead spun and threw her in the air.

They watched as Rabirin jumped in the air, surrounding herself with the rainbow swirl. Rabirin aims towards the horrified Nickit, kicking her hard with a powerful leg. The swirling rainbow knocked Nickit down, slamming the poor fox on the wall, watching as lots of shining sparkles surrounded the station, leaving everyone awed.

"Gokigenyou!" Hannah, Lucinda and Selena said in unison, watching everyone cheered and clapped towards their amazing performance.

"That was incredible!"

"Amazing!"

"Beat those goons down!"

_Insert Sword and Shield: Victory! (Trainer)_

"Aw man! Their combination was so good, I got completely distracted!" Thorn cried, anime tears fell on her face. She then withdrew Nickit back from her Nest Ball. "You did great Nickit, our comrades will avenge our defeat!" Thorn placed Nickit's ball back inside her skirt pocket.

"Alright! We did it!" Hannah, Selena and Lucinda cheered; they did a triple high five. Rabirin and Twinkle thanked Togetic for helping them out. Togetic giggles, hugging her Pokemon friends, before she flew towards Lucinda.

"Togetic you were amazing out there!" Lucinda cheered, hugging her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Tic, toge!" Togetic hugged back, watching Rabirin and Twinkle hugging their respective partners.

"The three of ya, we're very outstanding!" Becky praises, putting her hands on her hips. "But it's not over yet, it's Crystal's turn." Becky turned her attention to Lester, with a serious expression.

"Ya got that right! I'll take that white-haired gal down, usin' two Pokemon!" Lester said, took out two Nest Balls in each hand. "Lets have a double battle! Cheer for me, Team Yell!" Lester shouted watching every male members blew their horns, while the female members including Thorn lifted their banners. They all cheered for Lester, telling him to win this battle for Marnie.

"Do this for our lady!" The male grunt with low cut hairstyle said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she runs home cryin'!" Lester smirked, couldn't wait to knock down Crystal's Pokemon, especially her Snom. But before that, Crystal has one thing to do before the battle starts.

"Becky if it's alright with you, I'd also like to use this Pokemon too." Crystal took out her Love Ball, containing her Amaura. "This is her first Pokemon Battle, and I want to show this to everyone." Crystal said, watching Becky nodded her head.

"Knock those pinheads down!" Becky grinned with Dubwool agreeing with her Trainer, before the battle begins. "Make sure you beat em' good!"

"Hai!"

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Cure Moonlight's Theme_

Suddenly the VS screen was used during the battle against Crystal and Team Yell Lester!

"Go Snom! Amaura, let's go!" Crystal called out, watching Snom jumped off her arms and landed on the ground, ready to fight! Crystal tossed the Love Ball in the air, releasing the calm and serious Tundra Pokemon. Instead of being light blue with a white underbelly, the colors are reversed. Her eyes are turquoise color with light blue crystal, on each side of her body. Her sails are pastel yellow and pastel pink.

"Amaura!" Amaura shouted surrounding herself with square sparkles. She calmly stares at Lester and his Pokemon, watching everyone inside the station admiring her appearance.

"Look! It's an Amaura!"

"I've never seen it's shiny form before!"

"Do you know, Amaura's a Fossil Pokemon!"

"This is getting more interesting!"

While everyone were admiring Crystal's shiny Amaura, Hannah and her friends were curious how their friend battles? They know Crystal's Glaceon and Lapras, are her strong Pokemon. Hannah also knows this was Snom's first battle, wondering how the Worm Pokemon will do? Selena saw Snom became very serious, as if she's a different creature.

_"Whenever Crystal battles, she turns serious and calm! Even her Pokemon turned serious, during battles."_ Hannah thought, felt goosebumps coming from her body.

"Shiny or not, I'll crush ya down usin' my Pokemon! This one's for my lady!" Lester was referring to Marnie, tossing two Nest Balls forward. A Galarian Zigzagoon was out on the floor, letting out a cute roar. Unlike Ziggy, Lester's Galarian Zigzagoon wasn't very friendly. Next to the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon, was a bipedal creature, with a dark purple body, with sharp claws and teeth. He has a red gemstone on his chest, and pale blue gemstone-like eyes, snickering towards Snom and Amaura. Crystal was calm and serious.

"A Sableye huh? But can it stand a chance against my Amaura! I doubt a mere Dark-type would defeat my Pokemon." Crystal spoke calmly, with an unamused expression, watching Lester grew annoyed!

"I'll show you, how strong my Pokemon are! Sableye use Scratch, and Zigzagoon knock them with a powerful Tackle!" Lester shouted, he blew his horn along with several male grunts, watching Sableye and Zigzagoon were charging towards Snom and Amaura.

Sableye laughs sinisterly before his fingers glows white, ready to hurt Snom. Meanwhile, the Galarian Zigzagoon charges straight towards Amaura, unaware she's part Rock-type. Just before they could strike, Crystal calls out her first move.

"Snom, use Protect." Crystal called to her little ice worm. Snom nodded, raising her head and summons a turquoise force field in front of her body. Snom blocks both attacks, protecting both herself and Amaura.

"Snom!" Snom jumped in front of Amaura, blocking the moves Scratch and Tackle, watching both Dark Pokemon fell. Although, Protect didn't hurt Sableye and Zigzagoon, they didn't expect that Snom could use that move! Unlike its evolution, Snom doesn't know many powerful moves.

"You should never underestimate your opponents. Just because this is their first battle, doesn't mean they'll lose." Crystal spoke calmly, before she commands her two Pokemon. "Amaura, use Hyper Beam on Sableye. Snom, use Bug Buzz on Zigzagoon." Crystal spoke calmly, watching Lester giving her a strange look.

"Hold on! There's no way Hyper Beam will work on Sableye!" Lester was confused, telling Crystal that his Sableye's also part Ghost-type! "He's immune to Normal-type moves, ya know!"

"True though, but my Amaura has the ability called Refrigerate." Crystal answered, not surprised that majority of people didn't know this ability.

"Refrigerate?"

"Correct, with the ability Refrigerate, it turns _every_ Normal-type moves into Ice-type moves! Similar to how Pixilate turns _every_ Normal-type moves into Fairy-type moves." Crystal gave a brief explanation watching both Snom and Amaura striking their respective moves.

Amaura opens her mouth and fires a light blue beam at Sableye. Thanks to Refrigerate, Hyper Beam transforms into an Ice-type move, knocking Sableye in one hit before he was slammed into the wall. Snom summons a powerful Bug Buzz on Zigzagoon, releasing red sound waves from her body. When the sound wave reaches, Zigzagoon got hurt, knocking her down with one blast.

"I didn't know, Snom could use Bug Buzz!" A female grunt with low ponytail gasped, watching Lester's Zigzagoon got defeated by a little ice worm.

"That was super quick..." Lester fell on his knees, didn't expect this battle to end very shortly!

"Did you see that?"

"That girl is very strong!"

"She knocked his Pokemon, each with one hit!"

Everyone including Crystal's friends were surprised, both her Snom and Amaura knocked Lester's Pokemon without a single scratch! Despite this was their first battle, both Ice-type Pokemon were tougher than they look! Instead of attending school, Crystal spent most of her time training along with her Pokemon. Although her Glaceon and Lapras do most of the battling at Crown Tundra, Snom and Amaura haven't battle but they do simple training, such as exercising. After her first battle, Snom discovered she's a strong battler. Her stats might be low, but Snom's lot tougher than she looks!

_Insert Hugtto Precure: The Future is Infinite _

"No fair! She knock 'em down quickly! Too quickly!" Lester yelped, couldn't believe how powerful Crystal was! Even though this was Snom and Amaura's first battle. He quickly withdrew both Sableye and Zigzagoon, watching his comrades comforting him.

"Life isn't fair in many competitions." Crystal spoke in a calm voice, gave Team Yell a cold shoulder. Lester and Thorn shivered, found Crystal scary when she's _too_ calm. "If I were you, I should _never_ judge people by their appearance. Looks can be deceiving." Crystal calmly glares at Team Yell, watching every grunts shivered.

"Let's get outta here! That white-haired girl creeps me out!" Thorn shivered.

"Agreed! This ain't the last ya see us! Team Yell retreat!" Lester yelled, comically left the station, along with Thorn and all the members of Team Yell.

After watching Team Yell fled the station, everyone including the Gym Challengers, Sonia, Klara, Avery, Lila and Mustard happily clapped for the Galarian Princesses. Although Champion Leon hadn't shown up, everyone inside the station had a great time, watching a suspenseful battle between Team Yell and the Galarian Princesses! Becky checked on her Rotom Phone and saw the views, it was much higher than any tournaments!

_"Well I'll be darned, this battle has more views, than any matches at the Champion Cup! Looks like Leon needs to watch out for these gals, especially Hannah!"_ Becky thought, checking the media on her pink and white Rotom Phone. Despite Hannah's just a rookie, Becky speculates that Leon's Charizard will be defeated by Rabirin, someday at the Champion Cup Tournament.

_"But that depends though, no one has ever defeated Charizard! However, there's only one man who'll help train Hannah, in order to defeat Leon."_ Becky shrugged her shoulders, turning towards Mustard.

_Insert X&Y Anime: Congratulations on Entering the Hall of Fame!_

"You did great, Amaura and Lumi." Crystal congratulated her Pokemon, watching Snom stares at her confusingly.

"Snom?" Snom was very confused by the name Lumi.

"After spending so much time surviving, I hadn't gotten the chance to give you a name." Crystal explains, picked up Lumi and gave her a hug. "It's never too late to give you a name. Let's do our best, Lumi." Crystal smiles at her Snom, hoping she likes the name.

"Snom, snom!" Lumi loves the name given by her Trainer.

"Um excuse me?" A little boy around six, wore a Fire-type T-shirt, carrying four blank papers. He walked up towards Hannah and her friends, nervously. He had watched their battle, and found the Galarian Princesses more amazing than Champion Leon. "I'm Andrew, and I watched your battle. The four of you were amazing! May I have your autographs?" The little boy asked Hannah and her friends, hoping to get their special autographs.

Hannah was surprised! This was the first time, someone has asked for her autograph! Well, except Allie and her friends, for many reasons. Hannah wasn't sure until Becky encouraged her, telling her this would be a great opportunity, to let people know who they are.

"Of course!" Hannah took out her red marker, happily signed Andrew's paper.

After Hannah finished signing, Crystal signed hers with a light blue marker. Then Lucinda signs her autograph with yellow marker, before Selena wrote hers in indigo, finished signing Andrew's papers.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked, staring at Hannah with interest.

"My name is Hannah Nodoka, and this is Rabirin! I'm from Postwick and leader of the Galarian Princesses'!" Hannah happily introduced herself to Andrew.

"Hannah, when I saw your battle against those weird people, you and your friends were awesome!" Andrew admires Hannah's battling style and determination. "I hope you defeat Leon someday! Even if my friends disagreed with me, I'll always cheer you on!" Andrew grinned at Hannah, watching her cheeks turning red.

Andrew was a huge fan of Leon, but after watching Hannah's battle, he switched favorites. In the end, Andrew became Hannah's fan, hoping she'll win the Champion Cup Tournament and face against Leon. According to Becky, it's very common for people to switch favorites, happened many times. However, it's extremely rare to see someone become Hannah's fan over the Champion. They watched Andrew left with his mother, leaving Hannah very confused.

"Me defeating Leon? This is gonna be mega tough!" Hannah shook her head, and sighed. Although Hannah had never watched any of Leon's matches, she has heard many stories about him from Hop, Tyson and Andy. "My sister had beaten him, but that's before the Champion Cup! Leon's more stronger now!" Hannah thought, reading Marigold's diary, mentioning her sister had defeated Leon before the Champion Cup Tournament. "It's gonna take more than luck, to defeat Leon..." Hannah said to herself.

What Hannah didn't know, was that her sister had many dark secrets. Marigold's diary was filled with lies! Nothing but lies and dirty secrets. Marigold _never_ defeated Leon, not once. She always fantasized herself defeating Leon in her dreams. Marigold's aware that Hannah, _never_ watched any matches except their father and Nessa, she wrote this just to pity her sister. In reality, Marigold's not the person everyone thought she was.

_"I wonder how Cinderace looks in its Gigantamax form?"_ Hannah thought, watching Rabirin playing with her Pokemon companions.

Hannah had checked her Rotom Phone few moments ago, discovering that Rabirin has the Gigantamax symbol! As if it was faith, both Hannah and Rabirin were meant to be destined partners.

_"We really are destined partners! But I wonder why Grookey and Sobble didn't have the Gigantamax symbol, like Rabirin?" _Hannah thought, unaware her Wishing Gem had granted Rabirin this wonderful gift.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Good Day_

The girls and Becky saw Sebastian and Felicity came towards their direction. Both the secretary and butler congratulated their victory. Sebastian had just finished grocery shopping at Wedgehurst, carrying lots of bags. Felicity had brought all the sweets from the bakery, owned by Lucinda's family. Felicity had also bought lots of MooMoo Milk and Casteliacones, thanks to Butterfree's Psychic.

"That was a splendid battle!" Sebastian smiles at the girls, congratulating their victory, carrying loads of grocery bags. "Luckily I finished doing grocery shopping."

"You really don't have to, Sebastian." Hannah spoke honestly towards Sebastian, impressed that he's carrying lots of bags in his age.

"Nonsense, Ms. Hannah! It's our job to assist you and your friends!" Sebastian explains why he and Felicity are assisting them. "Master Khensu also made sure to keep you safe from harm. It's not because you're the savior, it's because you're our friend, Ms. Hannah!" Sebastian whispers quietly, with Felicity nodding her head.

"Sebastian, Miss Felicity..." Hannah smiles at both butler and secretary.

"But what about my parents and Hazel?" Lucinda asked the duo, until Felicity responds her question.

"Your parents were busy making many sweets, for an upcoming wedding being held at a wedding reception in Hulbury." Felicity explains how weddings in Galar were more expensive, than any other regions. "The weddings held in Wyndon, always costs millions of Pokédollars! But the weddings in Alola, are more cheaper and easily to afford." Felicity confirmed, smiling at the girls. "As for Hazel, she left for school a few hours ago."

"That's mega unbelievable..." Hannah spoke softly, couldn't believe weddings could be very expensive, especially in her home region.

_"Before I get married in Wyndon, I have to find lots of rare treasures! Although, marrying at Hammerlocke is also amazing! It makes me feel like a real princess~" _Hannah thought, imagining herself wearing the most beautiful wedding dress, until her thoughts were interrupted by a girl named Klara.

"Amazing! That was superb! The way you battle was super magnificent!" Klara gushes towards Hannah and her friends, praising them for their combination and teamwork. "I'm Klara, a Poison-type specialist and Lila's best friend~" Klara cheered, happily held Hannah's hands hoping to become rivals someday.

"Just don't ask, we've just met." Lila shook her head, shrugging her arms.

"You must be Hannah Nodoka, Crystal, Lulu and Selena Kaguya! Lila had told me all about you~" Klara giggles, admiring their combination and battle strategy. Klara also has to watch out for Crystal, especially her Ice-type Pokemon!

"She did? But we've just met..." Hannah sweat drop, staring at Klara with a strange expression.

"This is my first time meeting Lila." Selena added until Avery has arrived the scene.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that loves to Fall in Love _

"That was an elegant performance you've done! You were very magnificent!" Avery praises the girls, before tipping his long top hat. "My name is Avery, and it's a pleasure to meet you Hannah Nodoka." Avery smiles at the blushing redhead, holding her hand and gave it a kiss.

"How do you know my name?! I get it, you're a magician! A stylish magician!" Hearing this from Hannah made Lila sweat drop, staring at the redhead with a strange expression.

"Is she for real?!" Lila shook her head, putting her free arm on her hips. "Well at least he has better fashion sense, than the Champion." Lila agreed with Hannah, flipping her long hair.

As if it's love at first sight, Hannah happily gazed at Avery, watching six Poké Balls floating around his tall top hat. She admires his personality, especially his fashion taste. Small hearts appearing in the background, as Hannah continues staring at the Psychic-type Trainer. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"You've got quite a hidden talent." Mustard walked up towards their direction, smiling at Hannah and her friends. Next to Mustard are two of his grandchildren; Tarte and Custard. "My name is Mustard and these are my grandchildren, Tarte and Custard. I've watched your battle, and the four of you done quite well." Mustard smiled at Hannah and her friends, congratulating their victory.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Railway Station_

"That was amazing!" Tarte praised the girls efforts, with Shellos on his shoulder.

"Amazing!" Custard added, eyes sparkling with interest, holding her Shellos.

Both Tarte and Custard have ginger hair with orange eyes, and bright skintone. Tarte's hair was messy, and Custard's hair was long, reaching up her waist tied in low pigtails with pink scrunchies. Tarte's outfit consists a short-sleeved blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, green shorts with blue sneakers and wore yellow wristbands on both hands. Next to Tarte, was his East Sea Shellos. Custard wore a simple sleeveless pink dress with white sandals, and a rainbow hairclip. Next to Custard, was her West Sea Shellos.

Tarte and Custard are 7-year-old twins living with their grandparents and an eldest sister, at the Isle of Armor. After the death of their parents, Mustard and his wife gained full custody of their three grandchildren, raising them at the Isle of Armor. Their parents died before the twins turned one. As for their eldest sister, her whereabouts remains a mystery.

Although Mustard would love to mentor Hannah and her friends, the former Champion believed they're not ready! Not yet at least. The dojos in the Isle of Armor were very tough and difficult, and it requires more than just simple training. Mustard noticed Kubfu's Poké Ball was slowly shaking, it became slightly interested towards Hannah, surprising the former Champion! Mustard remembered when he first introduced Kubfu to Leon, the Wushu Pokemon showed no interest towards the purple-haired Trainer. Kubfu doesn't accepts Leon as a worthy partner.

Unlike it's species, this Kubfu was stubborn and picky, waiting for a partner it finds worthy. In the past, Kubfu spent most of its time training at the mountains. According to Mustard's wife Mayo, Kubfu's awaiting for a Trainer it truly trusted, in order to become stronger. When Kubfu first sensed Hannah's determination and bravery, it became slightly interested towards her. However, it'll take some time before Kubfu would decide whether or not Hannah's a trustworthy Trainer for the Wushu Pokemon.

"Mustard?! As in the Mustard, the legendary Trainer!" Hannah's eyes were widened with interest, happily stares at the old man. "Tyson had told me so much about you! How you're the greatest sensei and own a huge dojo!" Hannah smiles brightly, unaware she's speaking to the former Galarian Champion.

"I wonder if Ms. Hannah's aware that Mustard, is the former Champion of Galar?" Sebastian turned his attention towards his great-nephew.

"Who knows uncle Sebastian, but it's quite fun to watch. Hannah is always full of surprises." Avery happily smiled at Hannah, admiring her beauty.

* * *

To celebrate the Galarian Princesses victory, Felicity had brought a box of freshly baked cream puffs with strawberry fillings, enough for everyone! Felicity watched as everyone took a piece of cream puff, along with a glass of MooMoo Milk and a Casteliacone. She then handed the box of sweets to Becky, and another box to Lucinda, contains a special cake made by Azara. To the girls surprise, Felicity brought another box contained another cake, requested by Hannah!

"Here is this special cake, you've requested Ms. Hannah!" Felicity smiles at the female redhead, holding the box.

"Thank you Miss Felicity, I'm sure Hop and Leon would love it!" Hannah smiled at the secretary, staring at the special cake she had requested. Instead of ordering a Charizard cake, Hannah chose a shiny Wooloo cake instead. "I hope they like it..." Hannah whispers softly, ate her cream puff quietly.

"Scor?" Rabirin happily ate her food, watching her Trainer ate quietly.

"I'm fine Rabirin, just thinking about my sister!" Hannah lied, laughing sheepishly at her Pokemon. However, everyone including Mustard were aware that Hannah's not fine. "I'm impressed that Mari defeated Leon several times, before the Champion Cup Tournament." Hannah explains, watching everyone gave her a confused look.

"If Leon lost to Hannah's sister, then why he's called the unbeatable Champion?" Lucinda was confused, took a bite of her cream puff. "I've watched Leon won every matches and tournaments, but I haven't seen him lose."

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Seperated Hearts_

"Your sister defeated Leon, before the Champion Cup Tournament?" Mustard shook his head, couldn't believe Marigold lied to her own sister. "Hannah my dear child, I'm afraid your sister told many lies to all of us, including you." Mustard reveals a shocking secret to the female redhead.

"I don't understand?" Hannah shook her head, watching Avery placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It means Marigold _never_ defeated Leon in _any_ battles." Avery explains what Mustard was trying to tell her. "I'm afraid your sister's nothing but a fraud. Your sister was very inelegant." Avery spoke softly, comforting the sad redhead before he gave her a warm hug.

"That's mega unexpected!" Hannah spoke softly, couldn't believe all those past years, her older sister had lied to her! "Leon never lost to my sister? I thought she beats Leon before the Champion Cup Tournament..."

"How's that mega unexpected?! Everyone in Galar knew about this, including Mustard-sensei!" Lila raised an eyebrow towards Hannah, showing Leon's League Card info.

"It's says Leon _never_ lost a single battle, ever since he first started his Pokemon Journey! Why'd you think he's called unbeatable? How embarassing, you're great at battling, made lots of friends, did few accomplishments and yet you didn't know this?" Lila shook her head, couldn't believe Hannah didn't know about this. She saw Hannah had anime tears on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Lila grew very sympathetic, before she immediately apologized towards Hannah, surprising her Toxel, Budew and shiny Salandit! Normally Lila never acts like this to many people, except her Pokemon and foster parents.

"If it makes you feel better, my brother always defeated Leon in maze games! Neil's the unbeatable champion, in every maze games." Selena comforts her friend, gave Hannah a warm hug.

"It's not that Selena...sniff, sniff, sniff, I can't believe my sister lied to me! Mari always told me she defeated Leon, in many battles until the Champion Cup! Including all her accomplishments, written from her diary." Hannah sobbed between her sentences, feeling Avery's comfort. "That explains why sensei never mentors Mari, she'd been lying to others the whole time!" Hannah felt betrayed and heartbroken, until Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hannah sometimes the person you admire, isn't who they really are." Crystal knew from the start that Marigold's not a very sweet person, mentioned in her League Card. "On the outside they look sweet, but inside they're not. Looks can be deceiving." Crystal explains to Hannah, comforting her friend.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want to see you get heartbroken." Crystal softly smiles at her friend, stroking Hannah's head.

"You know what they say, cute on the outside but nasty on the inside!" Klara added.

"She's right Hannah!" Mustard agreed with Crystal and Klara, comforting the redhead as well. He sat next to Hannah, gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

According to Mustard; Marigold was very overconfident, always bragged about herself and said mean things behind people's back. Marigold playfully teased Leon, saying he'll never defeat Nigel. In the past, Marigold was very proud of being related to her grandfather. Telling everyone who she was, and proud to be endorsed by her own grandfather. Many Gym Challengers from the past made fun of Leon, for being endorsed by the Chairman. However, people such as Neil, Sonia and Raihan were few of the Challengers nice towards Leon.

Although Marigold's very soft and caring towards Leon, it was simply just an act to gain his trust. Marigold secretly had said bad things behind Leon's back, claiming he'll never have a girlfriend nor achieved his goals. Marigold wasn't stupid, she saw her younger sister Hannah interacts with Leon, during their first encounter. Watching this scene made Marigold disgusted, as if she'll puke at any moment! Marigold hates watching Leon and Hannah be together, believing that neither of them will ever find true love nor their happiness!

"My older brother Neil, had once told me he never liked Marigold." Selena said to her friends, who looked at her with surprised expressions. "Marigold's more than just a liar, she's nothing but deceitful!" Selena agreed what Mustard had said about Marigold. "Sometimes, you should never trust what people wrote in those League Cards! Some of them are filled with lies."

Selena told her friends how to recognize honest League Cards, and those that are filled with lies! Selena read Marigold's League Cards, but didn't believed any of those! They saw Mustard sat next to Hannah, watching him formed a small smile.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Memories of Kanata_

"During my training sessions with Leon, he told me a very interesting story." Mustard smiles at everyone, as they all listened to the old man's story.

"He once told me, that meeting this young girl had encouraged him to pursue his dreams! Leon had also told me, he hopes to see this young girl again, after becoming the new Champion!" Hearing this from Mustard made Hannah's cheeks turned pinkish, the little girl he's referring was actually her!

"Does Leon remembered her name?" Lucinda asked before Mustard answered her question.

"Sadly no, Leon had completely forgotten her name, after he had defeated Nigel." Mustard shook his head, before he continued speaking. "However, Leon had once told me when he finds this girl, the first thing he'll do is thank her for supporting him! Hopefully, Leon remembers her name this time! That boy couldn't stopped thinking about her." Mustard explains with a smile, watching Hannah blushed.

What they didn't know was that Mustard, had saw the whole thing! He had watched Leon interacted with little Hannah, 6-7 years ago, back at Route 1. Mustard was aware the young girl was actually Hannah, but decided to let Leon figured this out himself. Mustard could've told Leon, the identity of this mysterious young girl, however it's best not to spoil it. The former Champion was curious how Leon would react to this?

_"That's mega surprising!"_ Hannah thought, holding her star crystal within her vest pocket. Even though Hannah had an amazing time with the Champion yesterday, she felt it's best that Leon doesn't know. _"Even if I told this to Leon, I doubt he'd remembered me. It's best Leon never knew about this."_ Hannah thought, eating her food quietly while thinking about Leon.

_"Besides, Leon found his happiness and achieved many accomplishments."_ Hannah was curious how Leon handled lots of responsibility, at a young age? Tyson once mentioned, Leon was very stubborn towards Nigel, after becoming the Champion. _"Now that I think about it, being a celebrity is too much responsibility!"_ Hannah thought, she prefers having a normal life over fame and fortune, until she heard Klara's voice.

"It's so romantic~" Klara gushes, watching Avery sat next to Hannah at the other side of the chair.

"Hannah, perhaps you should tell us what really happened? Why Marigold was mad at you?" Avery gazed at Hannah with a concerned expression, fully aware that Marigold had done terrible things to her in the past. "We have the right to know."

"I get it! Marigold must've gotten mad at Hannah, for getting bigger sweets~" Klara snapped her fingers, watching everyone stare at her strangely.

"Klara, that's not the reason! Nobody gets angry over silly things like sweets!" Lila shook her head, couldn't believe Klara's silly assumptions. "Well maybe my brother, but he's different!" Lila shook her thoughts, turning her attention towards Hannah.

"I didn't told this to anyone, not even to Hop, Leon nor Allie. Nobody but few knew what Mari had done..." Hannah drank another glass of MooMoo Milk given by Becky. "But like Avery said, you guys have the right to know."

Hannah saw Crystal, Selena, Lucinda, Lila, Becky, Sebastian, Felicity, Avery, Klara, Mustard, Tarte, Custard and all their Pokemon had gathered around. Sitting on the benches, listening to Hannah's story, and Marigold's true colors.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: A Girl With a Lost Heart_

"Ever since Amary and I were born, Mari grew more than annoyed, she hated us for coming to this world..." Hannah reveals a shocking deep secret to her new friends. "Before we were born, Mari was proud to be the only child. She'll get gifts, presents, sweets, and popularity! Everyone calls her the Champion's Princess." Hannah's hands were shaking, closing her eyes and remembering those horrible things Marigold had done to her.

"Did she bully you because of your looks?" Klara was guessing, saying it's very common for bullying; especially people's appearances and looks.

"Mari did more than bullying, she secretly abused me..." Everyone but Mustard, Avery, Sebastian, Lila and Crystal gasped, learned a very dark secret. Even Rabirin and the Pokemon were shocked as well!

According to Hannah, when she was little, her older sister would secretly abused her! Both physically and emotionally. Everytime whenever Hannah's alone with Marigold, her sister would do cruel things to her! Marigold would frequently kicked Hannah, slapped her on the cheeks or scratched her arms; leaving several cuts and bruises. Everyone but Avery, Crystal and Mustard were shocked by this, leaving several different reactions. Selena, Lucinda and Felicity couldn't believe Marigold abused her own sibling! Becky, Sebastian, Lila, and Klara were disgusted by this, couldn't believe a person would exist on this planet! Finally Mustard shook his head, with a angry look. The former Champion knew from the very beginning, that Marigold's not a genuine person. Mustard comforts his two grandkids, Tarte and Custard, listening to Hannah's story.

"Mari told me if I don't tell this to anybody, including our parents, she'll still love me. Even if I do, nobody will ever believed me." Hannah whispers, staring at her bottle of MooMoo Milk, watching Rabirin stroking her arms.

Hannah remembers how Marigold claims she loves her, saying 'sweet' things. As long as Hannah doesn't tell this to nobody, Marigold will always love her, no matter what. If she caught Hannah making any friends or receiving treats at Motostoke, she'll destroy her precious Victini Doll. Marigold will also make sure her sister wished she's never born, otherwise she'll do the same with Amary! Avery saw Hannah trembling in fear, before he gave her a soft hug and stroked her head. Soothing the redhead, gently wiped her tears.

"At that time, I thought Mari loves me. But in the end, she twisted her words and manipulated everyone, including many of our family members..." Hannah sighed, remembering her sister's fake genuine smile. She felt Avery's gentle arms wrapping her waist, everyone including Mustard grew concerned about her. Hannah sighed, watching many older children happily companied their younger siblings.

"After Mari's friends were arrested, I saw her made a sinister smile. Nobody but myself, Amary, grandma Diane, auntie Carolyn and Ella knew Mari's true colors." Hannah wasn't sure why she told this to her new friends, she only knew them for few days, but now that her sister's gone, they have the right to know.

Hannah then reveals to everyone, that Marigold's a manipulative person, letting others do her dirty work. She always got away, from those awful deeds, without showing any form of remorse. Marigold's words, were too good to be true. Despite how Marigold's very sweet, genuine and soft spoken, all of this were just an act! Marigold never cared about anyone but herself, and those who she considers worthy.

"Then why did Marigold befriended with Leon and Sonia, in the first place?" Selena asked with a curious look, with everyone agreeing with her. They were also curious as well.

"Mari only befriends with Sonia and Leon, because she pitied them." Hannah answered, watching Rabirin sat on her lap. "She manipulated her classmates, so they would bully me...in the end, none of my family members knew what Marigold had done, except grandma and Amary." Hannah spoke quietly, watching Avery comforting her.

"I'm curious though, how did Diane knew about this?" Mustard replied, watching Hannah remained quiet for awhile, before she finally spoke up.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Fear That Cannot be Seen_

"It was on a Saturday morning, my mum had to work double-shift and my dad was attending an important conference, with every Gym Leaders. When I was four and a half, grandma came to babysit the three of us, until she saw what Marigold's holding..." Hannah whispers quietly, couldn't forget what her sister had hold.

"Was it a very sharp knife?!" Lucinda guessed, hugging Klara and Crystal tightly.

"It wasn't a knife, it was a very sharp scissors!" Hannah answered watching everyone gasped.

"Grandma caught Marigold holding a sharp scissors, while I was protecting Amary with dad's Salandit. Unlike the rest of dad's Pokemon, Salandit detest Marigold from the beginning. Grandma saw the whole thing, and forbids Marigold from coming near towards Amary and I." Hannah replied and told them how it really happened, and why Diane was very furious towards Marigold.

Before Diane arrived, Hannah was at her bedroom playing with her Victini Doll. She saw Marigold holding a very sharp scissors, heading straight towards Amary's bedroom! Watching this made Hannah grew terrified, couldn't believed her older sister would go this far! Without thinking, Hannah rushed towards her parents bedroom and found an Ultra Ball, containing her father's Salandit. Hannah told Salandit to use Scratch, watching the lizard-like Pokemon attacked Marigold without any hesitation! Hannah quickly took baby Amary, without turning back.

"Your sister was attempting to kill a baby?!" Klara and Lila said in unison, couldn't believe Marigold would go this far!

"Unbelievable!" Becky grew disgusted, couldn't believe Marigold would kill an innocent baby.

"I wasn't sure though, but I can't watch Marigold hurt Amary! She's my most precious little sister, in the whole universe!" Hannah told her friends, how much she loves Amary infinitely before she continued speaking.

After Hannah took baby Amary, Marigold slowly got up, covered with Salandit's scratch marks while holding the scissors. Marigold then told Hannah how much she hates both her and Amary! Ever since Hannah was born, Marigold grew very envious towards her! Marigold only loves Hannah because she pitied her, and nothing more! It gotten worse when Amary was born, causing Marigold grew very annoyed! Marigold admits that nobody will ever believe in Hannah, without any proof! Calling Hannah disgusting, hideous, pathetic and weak! Marigold admits towards Hannah how her 'love' for her were all lies! Nothing but lies and deception, watching Hannah felt betrayed and heartbroken.

Salandit had enough of this! Salandit grew very mad, before she blew a powerful Ember, watching Marigold cried in pain. Her arm was badly hurt, leaving a deep burned mark on Marigold's right arm, permanently. Before she would do anything, Diane had arrived and heard everything what Marigold had said! Ever since then, Diane forbids Marigold from ever seeing her sisters ever again!

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Missing You_

"The last time I saw Marigold, was after the Champion Cup Tournament." Hannah replied, she couldn't forget how devastated and heartbroken her sister was. "While everyone from Postwick and Wedgehurst were celebrating Leon's victory, I saw my sister took the train at the Wedgehurst Station." Hannah remembered how Marigold was hurt and heartbroken, watching her face had softened. Hannah saw tears fell on Marigold's face, watching her sister hugged her tightly. Unlike Marigold's previous hugs, this one felt genuine with lots of love.

Marigold apologized to Hannah, for everything she'd done towards her. After what Marigold had done to her siblings, she doesn't deserved to call herself a sister nor earn their forgiveness. Both Hannah and Amary have the right to hate her, for all the terrible actions she'd done towards them. Marigold then hugged Hannah once more, before she gave her a yellow daisy and her League Cards. Hannah watched her sister enters the train, and genuinely smiles at her.

"That was the last time, I saw my sister alive. After that, Marigold told me to stay strong and follow my own path." Hannah told her friends, watching Rabirin crying with tears, hugging her Trainer tightly.

"Scorbunny..." Rabirin cried, watching Mustard wiped her tears off with a napkin.

"What really happened to Marigold?" Avery asked softly, doesn't have to use his Psychic powers for this. Hannah held Rabirin in her arms, and closed her eyes for few seconds. She saw all her friends, grew very concerned towards her, until she spoke softly.

"My sister had passed away, before my tenth birthday." Hannah answered watching everyone but Avery, Mustard and Sebastian grew stunned! "Marigold was sick and had a mysterious illness. The Doctors weren't able to save her. But in the end, Marigold chose to die over being cured. All my family members knew about this, except Amary, my cousins, and her friends." Hannah spoke quietly, felt Mustard comforting her.

"Hannah..." Crystal whispers her name, thinking about Jade. After listening to Hannah's story, Crystal felt very awful for being rude towards her eldest sister, over the past few years. Jade might be very clingy and annoying, but she loves her younger sister very much.

"Grandma had caught me eavesdropping mum's conversation, with auntie Daffodil. However, grandma mentioned that I have the right, to know about this." Hannah said as she smiled softly at her new friends, stroking Rabirin's fur. "Even though Marigold's gone, I never got the chance to see her alive, once more. Despite what she'd done towards me, I missed her very much." Hannah's smile slowly faded, after she remembered hearing Marigold's death.

Last year, Hannah had secretly eavesdropped her mother and aunt's conversation, through video chat on the laptop. After hearing Marigold's death, Hannah saw her grandmother standing right next to her! Surprisingly, Diane told Hannah that she has the right to know, watching her granddaughter ran towards her and cried. All of Marigold's Pokemon were currently at her house. Marigold's Blastoise was still depressed, after her Trainer passed away.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: The Feelings of Not Giving Up_

"Hannah, you're not alone." Crystal walked up towards Hannah, holding her hands and smiled softly at her. "Even after what your sister had done, _don't_ think about the ones you lost! You can't get back what you've lost. Think about the ones, who were always there for you." Hearing this from Crystal, made Hannah remembered all her friends and loved ones!

"Many fans will always changed their favorites, but a true friend will always be by your side, no matter what." Crystal explains to Hannah the importance of true friendship, watching everyone agreeing with her. Crystal admits she didn't had any real friends back at Circhester, until she met Hannah.

"Crystal..." Hannah looked at Crystal and all her friends.

"Hannah, many people will see you as Marigold's sister, Nigel's granddaughter, or Kabu's daughter! But to all your true friends, you are Hannah Nodoka! People should see the real you, _not_ who you're related with." Crystal said slowly, looking at Hannah with a smile.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin agreed with Crystal, watching Lumi nodding her head.

Hannah surprised everyone including the Pokemon, by slowly rising from her seat, wiping small tears off her eyes, turning her attention to all her friends. A bright smile spreads on her face.

"Crystal, everyone, thank you!" Hannah thanked all her friends, for being by her side. "Even though we'll be competing for the Champion Cup Tournament, it'll take more than just training at the Wild Area." Hannah told her friends, with a determined face. Thanks to Leon's League Card info, Hannah learns that Leon _never_ lost any Pokemon Battles!

"Even if we defeat his Charizard, Leon's other Pokemon are also tough." Selena reminded her friends that Leon also possess other powerful Pokemon. "Leon often rotates his team, during his battle with Raihan, except his Charizard."

_Insert X&Y Anime: Victory! Champion _

"That's why we need to work extra hard! In order to achieve our goals, we have to focus more on training and keep practicing." Hannah smiles at her friends, as they listened to her speech. "For now, let's not focus on defeating the Champion! We should focus on our journey, catch lots of rare Pokemon and explore across Galar. It's okay to lose few battles. When we lose, we learn from our past mistakes. The most important part in life, is having fun and finding our happiness."

Listening to Hannah's speech, made everyone including Mustard impressed. They all agreed with Hannah, noticing many Gym Challengers were very focused on defeating the Champion, they forgotten what fun was all about.

"Spoken like a true leader." Mustard smiles at Hannah, turning his head towards her. "I will help you get stronger. My training is the key to help you defeat Leon. Come to the Isle of Armor, and bring your friends along." Mustard happily showed several passes for the Isle of Armor.

"Mustard-sensei!" Hannah's eyes sparkling with interest, happily accepts the pass. She saw Mustard lifted his hand up and shook his head, indicates he's not done talking yet.

"However, before I give you these passes, you must first collect three Gym Badges and meet me at the Hammerlocke Station." Mustard explains watching Hannah nodded her head, understood those requirements. "My training is very tough, I expect both you and your friends to focus on your Gym Challenge for now." Mustard's aware that Hannah and her friends were only rookies. The former Champion believes they're not ready to train at the Isle of Armor, yet.

"I understand sensei! My friends and I look forward, training with you someday!" Hannah said, smiling at the former Champion. "Hopefully we'll find lots of rare and mysterious Pokemon!" Hannah couldn't wait to capture every Pokemon, found at the Isle of Armor.

"Here's my number, to keep in touch. I'll be watching all of your battles." Mustard handed Hannah and her friends a card, with his number written. They watched Mustard left with his grandchildren, taking the train to Wyndon for sightseeing and buying few gifts for his wife.

_"Hannah Nodoka, will become a fine Champion one day." _Mustard thought, believing that Hannah will someday surpassed Leon. _"I can see why Leon has feelings for her. It's ashamed he still doesn't know." _Mustard happily shook his head, holding a Poké Ball containing his Rapid Strike Style Urshifu.

Little did everyone know, Sonia and Yamper had secretly eavesdropped Hannah's story. She couldn't believe her late best friend, had abused her own little sister! That's why Amary grew angry, whenever she says Marigold's name. Sonia didn't know what to say?

"I see..." Sonia spoke softly, wiping small tears off Yamper's eyes. "Why would Marigold abused her own sister?! Why did she lied to all of us?!" Sonia was hurt that Marigold had deceived everyone they knew. She took a closer look at Hannah once more, watching her chat with all of her friends.

"Now I know why Leon cares deeply about this girl..." Sonia grew worried about Hannah, hugging her Yamper tightly. She remembered how Leon had recently talked alot about Hannah.

At the other side of the station, Piers and his Obstagoon had also eavesdropped Hannah's story. Piers only came to watch the battle up close in person, but before he left, the Dark-type Gym Leader secretly listens to Hannah's story. Even the leader of Team Yell was disgusted, couldn't believe that Marigold abused her own sister!

"I never really liked Marigold, but abusin' your own sibling?!" Piers shook his head, sending a message to all his friends including the Gym Leaders. Listening to Hannah's story, made Piers have many reasons to detest Marigold. Even his Obstagoon was very disgusted, couldn't believed Marigold manipulated her own family.

Piers summoned his black and white Rotom Phone, telling them what Marigold had done towards Hannah, and all the cruel things she'd done. "Ya know Obstagoon, there's few things I hate aside Dynamaxin'. Liars, dishonesty and beatin' young siblings!" Piers might be the leader of Team Yell, but he's not completely heartless!

"Obstagoon!" Obstagoon agreed with his Trainer.

Piers cares deeply about others, including his younger sister Marnie. The grunts that companied their boss agreed with Piers. Some of their members have siblings and children back at Spikemuth, but they'd never beat them up badly.

Even though Marigold's gone, she never told any of her friends the horrible things she'd done. Abusing her own younger sister, manipulating others to get what she wants, saying mean things behind people's back, and made sure all her sisters suffered! Piers had already finished texting to everyone, telling what Marigold had done and informing her death.

"Were you listenin', Leon?" Piers felt the Champion's presence, without turning his head.

"I was." Leon answered to Piers, turning his attention towards Hannah and her friends.

After Leon saw the news back at home, he was surprised to see Hannah and her friends battling against Team Yell, inside the Wedgehurst Station! Although Team Yell weren't a threat, Leon couldn't stopped thinking about Hannah! Not after he witnessed her death, in his dreams. By the time Leon arrived, Team Yell had already left and saw everyone cheering for the Galarian Princesses. To Leon's surprise, he saw Mustard interacted with Hannah and her friends, watching them have snacks to celebrate their victory. The Champion quietly eavesdropped their conversation, learned a bit more about Hannah's past and Marigold's true colors.

"Graawrrr..." Charizard grew very worried about Hannah, he never liked Marigold from the beginning. Charizard saw his Trainer, lowering his cap and covered his eyes, mixed with many emotions.

Leon couldn't believed that Marigold not only manipulated many people, but she had also abused Hannah! Leon wants to know why Marigold had done this?! Why would Marigold make Hannah's life miserable as hell?! Leon would never be jealous of his own younger brother, he loves Hop very much. The Champion wonders if Marigold was still alive, would she murder her own sister, without getting caught?

_"I promised, I'll always protect you!"_ Leon thought, continues watching Hannah chatting with Avery. But for some strange reason, Leon felt a bit jealous, watching Avery holding Hannah's hands.

Piers knew that Leon only came to Wedgehurst, just to check on Hannah. Although, the Dark-type Trainer was very curious about this Hannah girl? Piers noticed how Hannah and her friends, had unknowingly attracted lot of attention, even though they're only rookies.

_"Maybe I should battle this red haired girl, just to observe her battlin' skills."_ Piers thought, staring at Hannah while holding a Poké Ball containing a newly caught Toxel.

* * *

_Hammerlocke..._

_Insert Sword and Shield: Hammerlocke _

After Raihan finished watching the battle on GoTube, he took Mindy and her Morelull to the Battle Cafe, claiming he wants to have quality time with his family. Mindy finds Raihan a very generous Trainer, normally he'd spend more time with her four brothers. The Dragon Tamer told his little cousin, she can have as much sweets as she wants!

In truth, Raihan had secretly checked Mindy's light pinkish Rotom Phone, reading her text messages sent by Amary. Whenever Mindy's not watching, her Rotom Phone happily showed Raihan all of her text messages, including several secrets. Raihan and Mindy were having sweets with MooMoo milkshakes. Raihan told Mindy that when they're finished, she can have a large mochaccino at Yoshida's Coffee. Raihan carefully listens to Mindy's conversation, describing what her best friend Amary had told her.

"Really? What else Amary said?" Raihan raised an eyebrow with interest, listening to Mindy's conversation, while their Pokemon were eating freshly baked sweets and refreshments.

"Well, she told me that her sister always watches your matches, minus the exhibition matches and your battles with Leon." Mindy quietly whispers, watching Raihan's face grew interested.

"Really?!" Raihan grinned at his cousin, quickly held Mindy's hands. "Does Leon knows about this?"

"Absolutely not! Even if Leon has millions of fangirls, show your rival who's the greatest!" Mindy encouraged Raihan to win Hannah's heart, in order to defeat Leon. "Leon might be undefeated in Pokemon Battles, but there's no way he'll win in romance! Confess Hannah's heart, and take Leon down!" Mindy smirked, couldn't wait to watch the Champion lose to his love rival. When it comes to romance, Mindy's an expert.

"Good thing Leon doesn't know he's in love! Although, he did grew jealous after I told him, how much I love Hannah!" Raihan grinned, enjoys watching his love rival grew very annoyed. The more Raihan thinks about Hannah, the more his love became very genuine.

_"Excellent! Even though Leon's very clueless in romance, I can't wait to watch him be defeated!" _Mindy smirked, imagining her cousin happily confessing his love towards Hannah, while Leon laid defeated with anime tears.

"You should write Hannah a love letter!" Mindy suggested, watching her cousin gave her a strange look.

"A love letter?"

"Yup! Amary told me that her sister loves receiving love letters, from very hot guys! Especially fancy chocolates and luxurious sweets!" Mindy giggles as Raihan carefully listens to her advice and suggestions. Luckily, Amary had already bought the most expensive box of chocolates from Wyndon. It costs lots of money, but it's worth every penny for Mindy.

* * *

_Postwick, Allie's House..._

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu _

After Leon convinced Hop to babysit Allie, his younger brother didn't mind. To Hop, Allie's a very fun person to hangout with. Watching Allie's relationship with Hannah, reminds Hop's relationship with his brother. Hop was impressed how Allie has many photos of Hannah, in her bedroom. They were at the living room, eating several slices of Roseli cakes with chocolate tea made by Carolyn. Their Pokemon were happily eating several sweets, watching their respective Trainers having a lively conversation. Until Hop acted very different all of a sudden.

"Raihan is what?!" Hop's eyes were widened, couldn't believed his ears, almost spilt his tea.

"Amary's best friend Mindy, told her that Raihan's in love with Big Sis Hannah~" Allie gushed, finding this adorable. "Even though they haven't met, I heard from Tyson that Raihan's going to give her an Applin before the Opening Ceremony, at the Wild Area!" Allie whispers, watching Hop grew silent for few seconds, before he blinked his eyes.

"Unbelievable?!" Hop shouted, causing the Pokemon to stopped their movements.

"Is it a compliment?" Allie happily asked the young boy.

"Absolutely not!" Hop answered, worried his best friend will happily accepts it. Knowing Hannah, she'll never say no when it comes to gift Pokemon. "I can't let this happen! I've gotta make sure Hannah doesn't receive an Applin from Raihan!" Hop shook his head, imagining his brother's reaction.

"I'll never understand, what Leon sees in Big Sis Hannah?" Allie sighed, shook her head in disbelief. She doesn't care if Leon's a celebrity, has millions of adoring fans, and extremely popular in Galar. Allie's greatest concerned was watching Leon, grew very interested towards her beloved Big Sis! Allie's greatest priority, was to protect her big sis from the Champion! Thinking Leon's the Chairman's secret spy, gaining all the info needed, until he betrays Hannah and broke her heart.

_"Good thing I hadn't told Hop, about the love letter! When it comes to love, Mindy's the real Cupid!"_ Allie smirked, couldn't wait to see Hannah's reaction after receiving a love letter, from Raihan!

Allie then turned her head towards the windows, making sure they're completely closed, covered in dark curtains. Ever since Amary had told her about Marigold's true colors, everyone including Hop has the right to know. Allie refuses to watch Marigold abusing her beloved Big Sis! Allie took a deep breath, before she stares at Hop with a confident look.

"Hop, what do you think about Marigold?" Allie asked the Champion's younger brother, watching him formed a big huge smile.

"Marigold sounds amazing! I bet she's amazing like Lee!" Hop answered, couldn't wait too meet Hannah's older sister, unaware that she'd passed away. Hop noticed that Allie shook her head, with a disappointing look. "What's wrong?"

"Hop, there's something you must know!" Allie held Hop's hands, watching their Pokemon listening to their conversation. "It's about Marigold, and she's not the person everyone thought she was." Allie then told Hop the truth about Marigold, and her cruelty towards her beloved Big Sis.

* * *

_Postwick..._

_Insert Suite: Hibiki and Kanade_

After parting ways with Becky and Dubwool at the Wedgehurst Station, Hannah and her friends along with Sebastian, Felicity, Klara, Avery and Lila happily companied the girls. Avery and Klara were curious how Hannah cooks? They heard that Hannah's cooking a big huge feast, for all her new friends, by herself! Sebastian and Felicity found this challenge very tough, but believed in Hannah.

"Fancy or not, I'm curious how your food taste like?" Lila smiles at Hannah, before her cheeks turned pinkish. "After all, your family owns a restaurant in Postwick." Lila wasn't sure why she's tagging along with Hannah and her friends? She could just leave right away, but after listening to Hannah's story, Lila grew very sympathetic towards the redhead.

"Aww Lila's smiling! Isn't she superduper cute?" Klara gushes watching Lila pouted towards the pink-haired girl.

"I am not!" Lila comically snapped at Klara, turning her head away with her cheeks turning pink.

"She really is." Klara smirked, happily whispers to the group, until they finally arrived at Postwick.

"We're here!" Hannah cheered along with Rabirin, couldn't wait to cook for all her friends and family members. "But first things first!" Hannah saw Margaret was having lunch, with few of her friends and their Pokemon.

Hannah and Rabirin walked towards Margaret's direction, watching her chatting with several women. They happily greeted Hannah and her Scorbunny, before she handed Margaret a box that contains a very special cake. One of Margaret's friends found this so adorable, that Hannah bought a cake for Margaret's two sons.

"Why thank you dearie! My boys will love the gift you bought them!" Margaret thanked Hannah for the wonderful cake.

"I hope they like it, though. It's a cake shaped like a shiny Wooloo..." Hannah blushes, watching Margaret placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will, both my boys care so much about you." Margaret said softly, smiling at the blushing redhead. "Good luck with your grand mission!" Margaret grinned at Hannah, watching her smiled with happiness.

"Hai!" Hannah cheered, before she left with her new friends. Although Hannah's back to her cheerful self, lately Margaret grew very concerned about her.

"Oh Hannah..." Margaret grew very worried about Hannah, while listening to her friends conversation. Ever since Leon had a nightmare, her older son couldn't stopped thinking about Hannah. Lately whenever Hannah's in the news or involved in any dangerous situations, Margaret would watch Leon stopped what he's doing, and leaves immediately.

_"I knew this was going to happen." _Margaret thought, stroking her sleeping Purrloin.

* * *

_Postwick, Hannah's House_

_Insert Sword and Shield: Postwick _

After arriving back home, Hannah happily introduced Sebastian, Felicity, Avery, Klara and Lila to all her family members. Hannah noticed her grandfather still hadn't came back home, until Diane told her that Nigel's staying at Dylan's house for few days. Amary found this strange, normally her grandfather would always be back the next day? Why would their grandfather be away for few days?

"Perhaps grandpa didn't want to deal with Leon's shenanigans! I know that I wouldn't." Amary made a speculation, unaware her grandfather's time was almost coming.

"Gossifleur, goss!" Gossifleur nodded her head, agreeing with Amary.

"Well I'm gonna make dinner! In the meantime, don't peek in the kitchen, it's a surprise!" Hannah cheered, winking at her friends and family.

"Scorbunny, scor!" Rabirin wants to help Hannah, doesn't want to do nothing all day, especially when she wants to surpassed Leon's Charizard.

"Okay Rabirin, you can help! But use your hands to set the tables, and gather the materials, okay?" Hannah lifted her Scorbunny, watching Rabirin nodded her head.

"Just be careful when you sliced the vegetables, sweetie!" Holly warns her daughter, watching Hannah enters the kitchen with Rabirin. "I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Hannah's not a little kid, ya know! She's going to turn twelve, in few months." Diane told her daughter to believe in her granddaughter, not doubting her! "I have full faith in Hannah!" Diane grinned watching everyone agreeing with her.

"So do I!" Amary added, surprising her mother.

"That's mega unexpected." Holly whispers, surprised how Amary has a very strong faith towards her sister! Normally Amary would often tease her older sister, or perhaps it was her daily headaches, due to her pregnancy.

* * *

_Hannah's House, Living Room_

_Insert X&Y Anime: Parfum Palace_

While Hannah's busy making dinner; Crystal, Selena, Lucinda, Lila, Avery, Klara, Sebastian, Felicity, Amary, Diane and Holly were at the living room. Listening to Sebastian's interesting story, while the Pokemon were watching cartoons on the telly. Holly was glad that Hannah made lots of new friends. Holly heard how Hannah became the savior of the Kaguya Estate. Despite her daughter had just started her Pokemon Journey, Hannah had made lots of accomplishments.

"I heard alot of stories about Hannah, from uncle Sebastian." Avery drank his tea like a gentleman, reveals he saw the Grand Battle, watching Hannah's battle against Khensu.

"Sebastian's your uncle?! That's super cool!" Lucinda gushes, watching Avery took off his tall top hat before six of his Poké Balls stopped floating, and laid around his hat.

"Correction Lulu, Sebastian's my great-uncle." Avery corrected the yellow-haired girl. "Uncle Sebastian's a butler, but he's also a very powerful Trainer." Avery praised his great-uncle, calling him a legend.

"Were you that powerful, Sebastian?" Crystal asked the old butler, watching Sebastian finished pouring tea per cup.

"Hoho! I was until I lost to Mustard!" Sebastian chuckled, happily answered Crystal's question while telling a brief story. "Unlike young Leon, _every_ one my Pokemon were undefeated! I prefer training in old fashion over using Rare Candies, unless if it's related with evolution!" Sebastian adjusted his monocle, he greatly disliked using Rare Candies on his Pokemon except for evolution.

"Believe it or not, I too was trained by Mustard! His training was tough, but it helped all my Pokémon grew stronger." Felicity reveals an interesting secret, watching her Butterfree ate few cookies.

"Mustard doesn't pick people by random, he watched their battle to see if they have any form of talent. But more importantly, Mustard also makes sure those Trainers he picked, have kindness for their Pokémon." Felicity briefly explains few facts about Mustard, watching everyone listening to her story.

"Unlike young Leon, Mustard believes that Ms. Hannah has more potential than the Champion." Sebastian spoke pleasantly with Felicity nodding her head, agreeing with the butler. "After Ms. Hannah defeats young Leon at the Champion Cup, Mustard will challenge her as a surprise opponent! Don't tell this to Ms. Hannah, we want to see her reaction!" Although it's still far away, Sebastian couldn't wait to see Hannah battles Mustard one day.

"I'm curious what it'll be like if Leon battles Mustard? Will Leon win?" Amary was curious, looking at everyone in the living room. She knows Leon trained with Mustard from the past, but never saw them battle before.

_ "Leon needs to stop relying on his Charizard, it's no wonder most of his Pokémon lost to Raihan few times!"_ Amary thought, watching Avery romantically gazed at her sister.

"The way she battled was magnificent! Everyone at the Kaguya Estate couldn't stopped talking about her." Avery explains while drinking his warm tea. Avery saw everyone were listening to his story.

"I was going to talk to Hannah at the banquet, but I didn't expect the Champion and his younger brother, crashing the party uninvited!" Even Avery was shocked by that scene. The Psychic Trainer remembered how everyone at the Kaguya Estate, were shocked to see their arrival. Avery finds the Champion very reckless, and a very bad influence towards his brother.

"It was posted on Zwitter and Smilebook, and Margaret was more than embarrassed. She had to apologized Khensu and his family, multiple times!" Diane laughs, as she once saw Margaret angrily yelled at her two sons for being reckless and created a huge mess at the Kaguya Estate.

"I remembered as well! It was after the banquet party." Selena said with a nod, earning a laugh from everyone.

Instead of pressing charges against both brothers, Khensu had called their mother instead! As soon as Margaret arrived at the Kaguya Estate, she was very furious towards her two sons. Not only were they very reckless, but they also created a huge mess as well. They watched as Margaret dragged her two sons, pulling their ears.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Hannah cheered, happily came out of the kitchen with Rabirin, both wore matching yellow aprons.

"Scor!" Rabirin cheered, she insists that everyone must come quickly!

"I'm curious about the food Hannah makes, I heard she's a great cook~" Klara giggles, couldn't wait to try her rival's delicious home cooked meals.

Everyone entered the dining room, and saw the food Hannah had just made. They were very surprised that Hannah cooked all this delicious food by herself. She also made lots of meals for the Pokémon, using her mother's cookbook, to determine their favorite flavor and texture, based on their typing. The food was enough to feed for everyone! Aside the main courses and appetizers, there was a big pitcher of lemonade, and the special cake with the Galarian Starters printed.

"This is my first time trying Hannah's cooking!" Crystal was very fascinated, couldn't decide which food to try? The cake or the main course?

"Wow, look at all the food! It's amazing!" Lucinda gushes, couldn't wait to try Hannah's delicious cooking.

"You did this all by yourself? Impressive!" Selena praised Hannah's wonderful efforts, took a bite of her fried croquette.

_Insert Pokemon Movie 16: Where the Ortus Bloom_

"Well I did have some help!" Hannah smiles at Rabirin, thanking her for setting up the table. For Rabirin's reward, she'll get a big slice of cake for helping her Trainer. "The dinner I made is to throw a welcome party, for all my new friends! Klara, Avery and Lila, even though we've just met, I hope we become great friends and wonderful rivals!" Hearing this from Hannah, made the trio grew surprised before smiling at the redhead.

"We'd be delighted!" Avery smiles at Hannah before he sat next to her.

"The cake is superduper adorable! I love the food you made!" Klara gushes and saw everyone took their seats, before she sat next to Hannah at the other side.

"Outstanding!" Lila smiles, as she happily tries the pasta made by Hannah.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted! Better than Sonia's cooking!" Amary cheered, enjoying her sister's delicious cooking along with everyone in the dining room. Amary saw all the Pokémon, were happily eating their food. "Too bad Hop, Leon and Sonia are missing this! They'd really enjoy Hannah's cooking, especially the Champion!" Amary giggles before she took a big bite of her food.

* * *

_Hannah's House, Living Room _

After having a big welcome feast, everyone were watching a romantic soap opera requested by Felicity. They had gathered around the living room, holding tissues with tears except both Lila and Crystal. Sebastian had brought tea and cookies in a gentlemanly fashion, gently placed it on the coffee table.

"This is the most elegant scenery, I've ever watched!" Avery cried, took off his glasses and wiped his tears with a tissue.

"It's very rare to see a guy cries, while watching soap operas." Lila doesn't get what the big deal was? The scene just shows a man confessing his lover, in a dramatic fashion. "Do they have to make this over dramatic?" Lila rolled her eyes, couldn't believe they made this scene a big deal. Lila's Budew, Toxel and shiny Salandit were too busy eating their cookies.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Klara happily volunteers, before she got up from her seat, walking straight towards the front door.

"Wonder who could that be?" Avery asked, turning his attention towards Hannah, gazing at her beautiful face and figure.

"Beats me!" Hannah answered in a curious tone, hugging Rabirin closely. "It's probably Allie and her grandmother, or maybe it's Timmy and Bobby, or maybe-" Before Hannah gave a brief explanation to Avery, they saw Klara came back with a surprised expression.

"Hannah, the Champion wants to see you in private!" Klara squealing with joy, finds Hannah an amazing rival. "He also has a younger brother! Isn't he adorable!" Klara gushes, smiling at Hannah before she got up from her seat, holding Rabirin in her arms.

"How does she do that?!" Lila was amazed, curiously stares at the confused redhead.

"Wonder why Hop and Leon wanted to see me? Maybe Leon must've gotten lost again." Hannah looked at Rabirin, giving her a confused look.

"Scorbunny, scor?" Rabirin squeaked softly.

"Yeah, it could be Rabirin, but why would they arrived this late? It's almost eleven." Hannah said to her partner, decided to check and see what both brothers wanted to talk about.

* * *

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Noisy Feelings_

After Hannah opened the door, she saw Hop and Leon standing in front of the doorway. Instead of showing their smiling faces, both brothers grew very worried about her. Hannah assumes that Margaret had frightened her boys, causing them to come stay at her place. Hannah noticed that Hop and Leon weren't talking, so she decided to answer instead.

"I get it! Auntie Margaret must've scared the two of you, pretty badly!" Hannah playfully teases two brothers, unaware they've already learned the truth about her sister. Rabirin jumped off Hannah's arms, and saw Charizard looked very concerned towards her Trainer.

"Scor?" Rabirin asked Charizard why his Trainer and Hop were very worried.

"Graawrrr." Charizard replied softly towards Rabirin, telling her they heard what Marigold did to Hannah.

"Scorbunny..." Hearing Marigold's name, made Rabirin grew angry, tears pouring from her cutesy eyes.

"Are you guys okay? Is something wrong?"

"We know what Marigold did to you, Hannah..." Leon said quietly, pulling Hannah tightly and gave her a warm hug. Her body was soft, her face was so pure, delicate and innocent. Leon couldn't believe that Marigold would hurt her own sister. "Hannah, I promise I'll always protect you, no matter what! Even if I have to risk my own life." After Leon had secretly eavesdropped Hannah's story, he stopped calling Marigold by her nickname.

"Leon..." Hannah was shocked, her face was laid against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat, while his arms protected her body.

"Hannah, you're not alone! Lee and I are always there for you." Hop spoke softly, hugging Hannah behind her back, buried his face in her red hair.

After Allie had told Hop what Marigold had done towards Hannah, the young male couldn't believed his ears! Hannah's greatest enemy, was her older sister! Hop doesn't understood why Marigold would abused her own sister?! Hop hugged Hannah tighter, his tears softly poured on her hair.

* * *

_Omake: Making Logos_

_Outside of Postwick..._

Timmy was at the meadows, sitting next to a tall tree with Elgyem, coloring multiple logos drawn by Hannah. Luckily, Timmy happily volunteered to assist Hannah, after she had already finished half of her logos. Hannah had gave Timmy all her glitter markers, wanting her logos to popped out mysteriously. Timmy saw Leon was doing few warm-up exercises, while wearing his cape on. He wonders if Leon ever tripped on his own cape.

"Uh Leon, doesn't this sponsor cape looks heavy? People could trip very easily." Both Timmy and Elgyem were dragged by Leon, claiming he needs their assistance. Timmy wonders how Leon could lift a heavy cape? He heard from Tyson, that many fans bought replicas of Leon's cape, but couldn't wear it due to it's weight.

_"Hannah once mentioned if she became the new Champion, she'd wear a hooded cloak without any sponsors!"_ Timmy thought, hearing how Hannah wants to look mysterious and enchanted, claiming it's part of being stylish.

"Nonsense, the cape is perfectly fine!" Leon grinned at Timmy, watching him writing something on his book? The Champion got very curious, decided to take a closer look at what Timmy wrote.

"Whatcha doin?" Leon asked, happily sat next to Timmy and his Elgyem, curious what they drew.

"I'm drawing several logos." Timmy answered back, trying to finished several logos.

"Logos?"

"Yeah, when Hannah becomes the Champion, they need to put a different logo to distinguish her characteristics." Timmy explains, after finished coloring few logos, using red, yellow, and orange glitter markers. "Hannah designed those logo herself, she loves putting glitters on stars. She made those for us, when we first met her. Since then it became our main logo." Leon took a closer look at the logo designed by Hannah.

The logo that Hannah drew has a capital V, mixed with bright yellow and orange glitters. On the background has miniature red stars surrounded with sparkling white glitters. Leon was very impressed by Hannah's logo design.

"The V represents victory and the move V-create! The red stars represents Hannah's favorite shape and color." Timmy explains the symbolism of the logo, before Leon took one of Hannah's customized logo. "She also has a Victini Doll."

"A Victini Doll?" Leon was surprised, leaning against the tree while listening to Timmy's explanation.

"Yup! To Hannah, her Victini Doll is more important than any other trophies. Victini is her invaluable friend, and always cherished her. Hannah doesn't like if anybody tries hurting her doll." Timmy told Leon a brief story about Hannah's doll, and why it's very important to her. "Hannah dreams of meeting a real Victini someday."

"I see, you know it'll be nice seeing a real Victini." Leon smiles, staring at the blue sky. If Leon ever visits Unova one-day, the first thing he'll do is catch a Victini and give this to Hannah as a surprise present. Leon heard rumors about a wild Victini, roaming inside a basement of the lighthouse, at Liberty Garden.

"Hannah told me that Victini, is her most favorite Pokemon in Unova." Timmy reveals another interesting secret about Hannah, watching Leon carefully listens to his story. "Its not because of Victini's ability, it's mostly because it's cute. Hannah's secret dream is meeting Victini someday, and befriends with it."

"Speaking of Victini, I'm going to participate the Pokemon World Tournament Champion Cup! It's being held in the Unova region! Perhaps I should go there early and visit the Liberty Garden, that way I can catch Victini, and surprised Hannah!"

Leon told Timmy that in few months, he and all the regional Champions from all across the globe, will be participating this battle tournament! It's to determine who's the greatest Champion in the world!

"I heard the Champion from Alola will also be participating in this tournament! I'm looking forward battling him!" Leon grinned at Timmy, couldn't wait to battle against Champion Elio and his partner Incineroar.

"Good luck with that Leon! Just watch out for Cynthia and Diantha, both Garchomp and Gardevoir can Mega Evolve!" Timmy warns Leon, reminding him _not_ to underestimate both women, especially Cynthia!

"Don't worry Timmy, I'll show the whole world how skillful, this unbeatable Champion is! This will be the greatest champion match!" Leon laughs with a huge grin, watching Timmy and Elgyem sweat drop.

"Whenever you say that, I grew very worried." Timmy sighed, curious if Leon could defeat both Cynthia and Diantha? Dynamaxing only works at Galar, _not_ at other regions. "If you're going to take down Cynthia, make sure Charizard learns a Dragon-type move!" Timmy suggested, warning Leon that Cynthia's Garchomp was _no_ laughing matter! He also told Leon that Elio also owns an Alolan Ninetales, an Alolan Raichu and a Dusk Form Lycanroc.

"Diantha's Pokemon are also tough! If I were you, I'd watch out for Gardevoir! It's Mega form has the ability Pixilate!" Timmy explains to Leon, telling him several interesting facts about Mega Evolution.

"I'm glad you're there for me Timmy!" Leon grinned at the young boy, patting his head. Whenever Sonia and Yamper were very busy, Leon would often visits Timmy, asking for advice and assistance with directions. Timmy however wasn't amused, instead he got dragged by the Champion many times.

"You might be the unbeatable Champion, but when it comes to directions, you're easily defeated." Timmy's not surprised if Leon got lost at Unova, and missed the World Tournament, just like many Opening Ceremonys. Timmy doubts Charizard would assist his Trainer, when they arrived to Unova. From Timmy's observation, Charizard knows many directions in Galar but other regions such as Kalos, Alola and Kanto, not much.

_"I can't let you roam freely, Meltan! It's too dangerous when Leon's around." _Timmy was holding his Poké Ball, contains a very special Meltan given by the mysterious Majestic Phantom.

While Timmy was thinking about Meltan, Leon was laying down on the tree, trying to reexamine his nightmares.

_"When I had this nightmare, I saw my future self dropped a Poké Ball..." _Leon thought, trying to solve his nightmare. The first thing Leon saw, was watching his future self dropped a Poké Ball, on the floor. It was after Mustard informs Hannah's death to him. A few hours earlier, Leon saw his future self grew very excited, couldn't wait to surprise Hannah with a Poké Ball, containing a very special Pokemon. Leon saw Hop hugging a Victini Doll, while thinking about Hannah.

_"But what kind of Pokémon was inside the ball?!"_ Leon sighed, upset that his future self didn't revealed the mysterious Pokémon's identity. _"How can I prevent Hannah's death?"_ Leon looked at the sky, thinking about the future. The Champion wonders if he done simple things, will it changed the future and prevent Hannah's death from ever happening?

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon, Lapras and Amaura were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in a yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. On the background; Togetic, Pikachu and Yamper dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_The biggest plot twist, Marigold was an abusive and selfish child! I feel bit uncomfortable when doing this, I wasn't sure whether or not I should make Hannah's older sister cruel and selfish. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on Marigold? I feel bit guilty when portraying Marigold as a cruel and jealous brat. Hannah's relationship with Marigold parallels with Hop and Leon._**

**_ Marigold died by an unspecified illness. The saddest part was, Hannah and Amary never got the chance to say goodbye to their sister. If you read chapter 4, where Hannah cries basically foreshadows what really happened to Marigold. Her sister will mostly appear in flashbacks and photos. Custard and Tarte color scheme will give you clues about the Majestic Phantom's identity._**

**_Fun facts; Leon's relationship with Tyson, is very similar to Hannah and Allie. Tyson's currently the only Trainer to knocked all of Leon's Pokemon minus Charizard at the Champion Cup Tournament. Tyson was trained by Mustard at a very young age. To Tyson, working at the Motostoke Gym is his dream job, because lot of girls would visit frequently. Tyson supports Raihan's love for Hannah, because he likes to watch Leon get annoyed. He hates working in business, because he can't flirt with girls._**

**_This omake is special because it's kinda like a setup for the Crown Tundra arc. While Hannah and her friends explore the Crown Tundra, Leon's participating the Pokemon World Tournament Champion Cup, held in Unova. It's a special tournament where all the Regional Champions across the globe will participate! It's obvious Leon will win, which is why the finals will be Leon's Charizard vs. Cynthia's Mega Garchomp!_**

**_Carolyn bought tickets for Allie, Hannah and their friends for the Champion Cup Tournament! But Hannah and her friends gave those tickets to Hop and the others, claiming they'll be busy. But in reality they're going to the Crown Tundra. I can't explain much, but let's just say Leon's more than suspicious._**

**_On the next episode, Selena and Twinkle found a Munna from the Slumbering Weald, exploring at Postwick. This Munna is few days old, and grew very fascinated towards the outside world. When Munna spends time with Selena and Twinkle, a friendship blossoms! What is this mysterious jewel that Munna's holding?! Meanwhile, Hannah received a love letter from Raihan! Watching this made Leon more than displeased. Meanwhile, Oleana discovered that seven mysterious stones are the final requirements, to revive Eternatus. _**

**_After listening to Hannah's story, Crystal apologized to Jade. Despite being clingy and bringing lots of food and clothes, Jade cares about her sister. Crystal having an Amaura has a hidden meaning. Amaura being both Ice and Rock-type means that Crystal cares about her mother and brother. The reason why Crystal gave Snom a nickname, was to distinguish Melony's Frosmoth. Crystal's Snom will evolve very soon, after Selena's episode. It's never too late to give your Pokemon a nickname. (:_**

**_There is going be an episode where Piers battles against Hannah! However, it's similar to the Yugioh GX episode, where Aster and Jaden meet eachother. I recommend you to watch season 2 of Yugioh GX. Instead of using his actual team, Piers uses his newly caught Toxel to battle Hannah. Can't explain much, but let's just say Piers did this just to check her battle style._**

**_In this story, the male Team Yell Grunt's name is Lester, the female grunt is named Thorn. Both are based on the stock art of Team Yell grunts. Their position is slightly higher than regular grunts. Lester leads the male members of Team Yell, while Thorn leads the female members. The rest of the Team Yell grunts are based on different people; similar to Pokespe and anime. Lester and Joshua are twins. Thorn has triplet sisters; two of them are Gym Trainers at Spikemuth. They might be tough, but they're highly devoted towards Marnie._**

**_When Hannah was little, her grandfather taught her that certain items are more than trophies. To Hannah, her Victini Doll is more precious than trophies. She calls her Victini Doll a girl, due to its cute appearance. To Hannah, having friends is more important than simple competitions. What I like about Amary is she's very precious to Hannah, despite their teasing they love eachother infinitely. Amary never forgives anyone for abusing Hannah! Amary had been supporting Hannah and like Allie, she wants to see Leon lose to her sister. Amary has every League Cards given by Andy; both current, new and several decades ago._**

**_My favorite part is when Timmy warns Leon about Cynthia. Both Hannah and Allie are huge fans of Cynthia. Hannah dreams of battling against Cynthia after competing the Champion Cup. First thing she'll do is get an autograph from Cynthia. Hannah wants Cynthia to win the Champion Cup Tournament, more than Leon. But it's obvious Leon will win. Out of all the Galarian 12, Timmy's the voice of reasons to Leon._**


	7. Selena and Twinkle's new Friend!

**_Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of assignments to do and tests to study! Hopefully, I make Oleana show her villainous side in this story. In the games, we haven't seen much of Oleana's psychotic personality, except during her battle. I'm not surprised if Pokespe portrayed Rose more villainous than his game counterpart, just like N in the Black and White arc. _**

**_The Majestic Phantom knows a lot of dark secrets happening in Macro Cosmos. It's unknown why she chose Timmy to look after Meltan? Can't wait to see how Hannah battles the Majestic Phantom! It's after the Opening Ceremony, and similar to episode 2 of the XY anime where Ash battled against Garchomp. _****_The Majestic Phantom's Drizzile was given a nickname, to distinguished Leon's Sobble. When I saw Inteleon uses Snipe Shot, it reminds me of Cure Princess from Happiness Charge Precure. Fun fact, Hime means Princess in Japanese. _**

**_Remember, keep reading this story! Every new chapter, there's always lots of surprising secrets! One thing I learned from One Piece, is easy chapter always reveals both secrets and plot twists!_**

**_I'll let the story do the speaking! Enjoy this episode..._**

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 7: Selena and Twinkle's new Friend! The Fourth Gem Discovered!_

_Postwick, Hannah's bedroom _

After Klara and Avery had left, Lila, Sebastian, and Felicity chose to stay behind with Hannah and the others. Both Avery and Klara were sleeping at a motel in Wedgehurst, while Sebastian, Felicity, and Lila would be sleeping at the guest room. They were surprised how Felicity brought several pieces of luggage with her! Not only was her luggage huge, but most of these items belonged to her Butterfree! According to Felicity, her Butterfree takes beauty very seriously.

To Hannah's surprise, her grandmother allows Crystal, Selena, and Lucinda to sleep in her bedroom, even Hop was surprised as well. He also remembered that Nigel has lots of documents at his home office, contains much secret information for certain Pokémon. One of them was a mysterious Mythical Pokémon, which was discovered by Nigel several decades ago.

"I see, so the two of you had recently discovered Marigold's true colors." Hannah sat on her bed, staring at the floor of her bedroom. She assumes her grandmother and Amary had told this to both brothers. "I had no idea my sister would do such terrible things..." Hannah shook her head, couldn't believe Marigold had done many terrible deeds, in the past. "I don't know what to say..."

After listening to Hannah's story, Leon finally understood why she wanted to become the best big sister in Galar. It wasn't because Hannah's a role model to Allie and her friends, it had something to do with Marigold. After Marigold secretly abused her, Hannah promised herself that she won't end up becoming like her sister! But despite dealing a lot of beating, bullying, and tormenting in the past, Hannah remained very cheerful, made both brothers grew worried about her.

_Insert Yes! Precure 5: An Uneasy Dream_

"But why didn't you told us this sooner?" Leon sat next to Hannah, gently lifted her head up, so he could get a better angle. Charizard was sitting on the floor along with Wooloo and the Galarian starters. Hop was sitting on the chair, hugging one of Hannah's Eevee plushies.

"I was afraid you'd say this..." Hannah spoke softly, felt Leon held her chin gently so she won't turn away. "It's because if I told this to anybody, nobody will ever believe me. If that happens, then Marigold will continue lying to others, blaming everything on me, and watch me get beaten. So in the end, I end up getting beaten by my sister until grandma arrived..." Suddenly Hannah felt Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt his fingers ran through her red hair, as his face buried into her neck and comforting the young redhead.

"Hannah..." Hop whispers her name, watching Wooloo walked up towards Hannah with a worried expression.

"Beeeh!" Wooloo nuzzles Hannah's feet, comforting the female redhead, despite wearing black tights.

Hop's Wooloo loves to snuggle Hannah's legs, many times. Whenever Hop and Hannah would watch movies or sleep in the same bed, Wooloo would frequently join them. Sometimes whenever Wooloo snuggles Hannah's feet, he could sense pain and sadness, coming from the redhead.

"Graawrrr." Charizard rubbed his head on Hannah's cheeks, receiving a pat on the head in return. This made Leon more amazed, watching his Charizard grew closely attached towards Hannah. Whenever Leon's not around, Charizard became very overprotective towards Hannah, making sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Sobble!" Sobble tearfully jumped into Hannah's arms, hugging her tightly, refusing to let go. To Leon's surprise, Sobble formed a small smile, after reuniting with Hannah and hugging her tight.

"Grookey!" Grookey wants to hug Hannah, only to get kicked by Rabirin's strong legs. Rabirin watched Grookey fell onto Hop's lap, before hugging her Trainer, glaring at the little chimp.

"Scorbunny, scor!" Rabirin refuses to let Grookey received any attention from Hannah! Watching this made everyone stare at Rabirin strangely.

_Insert Yes! Precure 5: Coco&Natt's Theme_

"Does Rabirin always act like this? Lately, she gets mardy whenever Grookey goes near Hannah!" Hop asked his brother, watching Rabirin acts differently towards his Grookey, but sweet towards _other_ Pokémon such as Wooloo and Charizard.

"You have no idea, little brother." Leon sighed, couldn't forget the day he first met Rabirin and the Starters.

Unlike her species, Rabirin's a very energetic Scorbunny with a strong sense of justice. She's also too high-spirited and difficult to handle. Not even Leon could handle the Rabbit Pokémon! When Leon first came to pick up the three Starters from Daffodil, he remembered how Rabirin would drove him nuts! Leon loves Pokémon, but this Scorbunny was way too much for him! Rabirin would pull his purple hair, kicked random people for saying rude things behind her back, and refuses to eat the food Leon had bought or cooked.

One time when Hop and Leon went to the Kaguya Estate, their mother was watching the three Poké Balls, when suddenly a Scorbunny popped out of the ball! Unlike her fellow starters, Rabirin loves enjoying the outdoors more than staying inside her Poké Ball. Margaret noted that Rabirin's quite stubborn but has a very big heart.

However, when Rabirin first met Hannah, she grew very attached to her new partner. To Rabirin, she's a member of the family and Hannah's destined partner. Rabirin's dream was to surpassed Leon's Charizard, and using moves from her legs. Rabirin will kick anybody who says mean things behind Hannah's back!

"Hop, Leon, thank you!" Hannah hugged both brothers, thanking them for being there for her. Charizard gave Hannah another lick on the cheeks, watching the redhead giggles. Rabirin was on top of Hannah's head while Sobble was held by her arms, sleeping peacefully.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Tsubomi~Cure Blossom's Theme_

"It's getting late you guys, auntie Margaret must be worried by now!" Hannah saw her Eevee-shaped clock, and saw it was almost midnight!

"Yeah about that..." Leon smiles sheepishly, wasn't sure what to say until his brother finished his sentence for him.

"Selena's mum came to our house a few hours ago, and she brought her Alolan Meowth!" Hop explains how Samaira had arrived at Postwick several hours ago after her husband left early for his overseas business trip. After their mother invited Samaira over, her Alolan Meowth gave both brothers her deadly glare! Even Charizard was terrified of Samaira's Meowth, watching her deadly sharp eyes, just like the day they first met...

"I thought Charizard's not afraid of everything?" Hannah's surprised that Leon's undefeated Charizard, was afraid of Samaira's Alolan Meowth!

"He wasn't until that Alolan Meowth showed up! Not that Charizard's very helpful though!" Leon shook his head, couldn't believe his most trusted partner was scared of an average Alolan Meowth. Charizard looked at his Trainer and gave him a strong glare.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard reminded Leon, that he was terrified of Samaira's Meowth too!

"Charizard's right Lee, we saw how freaked out you were after her Meowth glares at you." Hop points out, watching his brother squinting at him. He wonders if every Meowth forms could use the move Glare, even though they couldn't.

"So were you Hop! You couldn't let go of my arm until we left the house together!" Leon answered, feeling goosebumps coming from his body. "She's scarier than mum's Purrloin..." Leon remembered how Margaret's Purrloin would often scratch both him and Hop, showing how much she greatly detests them! Ironically, both Purrloin and Meowth got along well with Hannah, enjoyed her company more than the Champion and his younger brother.

"Agreed!" Hop nodded his head, still amazed his mother's Purrloin was more comfortable towards Hannah than him and Leon. _"How does Hannah do this?!"_ Hop thought, hugging his Grookey for comfort.

"It's not too much to ask... But can we stay at your place for a few days?! Please say yes!" Leon begged Hannah, quickly held her hands, hoping he and Hop could stay at her place for few days until Samaira leaves. After hearing Nigel's away for several days, both brothers have the opportunity to leave their house and stay at Hannah's place. Even Charizard was begging Hannah, refuses to be near that Alolan Meowth!

"Well, I suppose a few days won't hurt." Hannah happily approved and felt both brothers hugging her tightly.

"You're the best, mate!" Hop grinned, almost snuggles her chest until his brother glares at him, pulling his ear tightly. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Lee, it hurts!" Hop whines, begging his older brother to let go of his ear!

"Hop you're sleeping at the guest room, while I sleep with Hannah. Don't even think about checking on Hannah's friends!" Leon almost growled, made Hannah grew surprised. Leon seemed much different whenever he's mad and scary.

"Beeeh!" Suddenly Wooloo jumped onto Hannah's bed, prefers sleeping at her bedroom over Hop.

"Wooloo!" Hop couldn't believe his partner, watching Wooloo sleeps peacefully before Rabirin and Sobble companied him, snuggling his soft and fluffy fleece, using it as a pillow.

Ever since Hop had secretly read Leon's dirty books, his older brother refuses to let him do perverted things, especially towards Hannah and her friends. Hannah than realized this was the first time she had seen Leon acts very differently, especially towards his family. Tyson had once told Hannah, that Leon can't express many emotions such as anger or pain in front of the media nor fans, otherwise, it'll create huge conflicts. The same goes for every Gym Leaders, celebrities, and the Chairman!

_"That explains why they're always excited and passionate. Outside they look fine, but inside they aren't, media can be very cruel these days..."_ Hannah thought, watching both brothers interacting with one another. _"It's no wonder dad gets wrinkles very quickly..."_

"Sorry about Hop, gotta make sure my sweet little Hannah is safe and protected!" Leon grinned, happily pulled Hannah closely, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead, watching Hannah's cheeks turned slightly red.

"How about we change into our pajamas?" Hannah noticed she's still wearing her Journey clothes. "It's pretty uncomfortable doing this to several boys..." Hannah blushes, turning her head in the opposite direction while fiddling her fingers.

"Its okay Hannah, you can change in your bedroom while I'll look the other way! Lee can change in the bathroom!" Hop grinned at his childhood friend, wanted to stay behind until he felt a strong grip on his jacket, coming from his older brother!

"That's not gonna happen, Little Brother!" Leon answered, dragging Hop away while Hannah grew very confused. "You have to learn to give Hannah, her personal space!" Leon shook his head, watching his brother pouted at him.

"But Lee, we've done this many times! It's not like I secretly saw her naked or anything!" Hop said before he immediately covered his mouth after he accidentally revealed a shocking secret to his brother! Leon then stopped moving, his grip had gotten tighter on Hop's jacket.

"Hoppy, may I have a word with you in private~" Leon turned his head towards his younger brother, gave him a fake bright smile watching Hop shivered. Whenever Leon called Hop by his long name, it's a bad sign! "Let's discuss this outside?" Hearing this made Hop realized he's in huge trouble now!

Whenever Leon said this, it means Hop's getting more than an earful! Hop saw Leon done this many times towards Allie, and it was extremely scary, but _not_ as scary as their mother's. Last year before the Champion Cup finals had started, Allie happily fed Charizard lots of sugary treats, while Leon was having a friendly conversation with Raihan, Piers, and Gordie. She also gave a few sweets to Leon's other Pokémon. Even though Leon forbids his Pokémon _not_ to have any sugary treats until the matches are over, Charizard and the others happily accepted a dozen boxes of bonbons given by Allie.

During Raihan's battle against Piers, Leon went to check on his Charizard, until he found his partner got sick from eating too many boxes of bonbons! Leon immediately took Charizard to the Pokémon Center, hoping his partner recovered before his match with Raihan! The good news was Charizard's recovering and had taken his medicine while resting. However, the bad news was Charizard couldn't participate in _any_ battles in few days until he's fully recovered!

Hearing this from Nurse Joy made Leon stunned, watching Charizard asleep. Without Charizard, the match would be very tough for Leon, especially when he's up against Raihan! Leon had no choice but to win this tournament _without_ Charizard! Luckily Leon had defeated Raihan's Duraludon, thanks to his Rhyperior! However many spectators and fans were surprised, that Leon didn't use Charizard this time?! Even Raihan and the other Gym Leaders were surprised as well, finding his rival out of character!

After the match was over, Leon was more furious towards Allie! Leon yelled at Allie, telling her _never_ to feed his Pokémon ever again, otherwise, she'll receive more than a simple punishment! Leon called her several mean names, watching little Allie cried, blaming her for nearly losing to Raihan and caused Charizard very sick! Although many of his fans and League Staff members admired Leon's serious attitude, saying he'll make a wonderful parent, all the Gym Leaders didn't approve. Even Sonia, Hop, and Tyson found Leon too harsh, calling him stubborn and selfish, wanted the Champion to apologized to Allie. However, Leon refuses to do this, claiming he has the right to be mad at Allie!

"Excuse us for one moment, Hannah, I have to talk to my dear little brother privately. In the meanwhile, Charizard will keep you protected." Leon smiles, dragging his younger brother outside, for a 'nice' and 'friendly' discussion.

"For some strange reason, I'm kinda scared when Leon smiles like this..." Hannah whispers as Charizard comforts her by patting her shoulders.

* * *

_Insert Diamond and Pearl Anime: Eterna Forest_

Meanwhile, during late-night, everyone in Postwick was fast asleep inside their comfy houses, tucked in bed. The majority of Pokémon such as Wooloos and Skwovets were fast asleep, leaving only the nocturnal Pokémon active at night. While several Hoothoots were cooing, across the fields of Postwick was a mysterious pink Pokémon with floral patterns, floating in the night sky. This little Pokémon was very fascinated by the other side of the world; clear, fresh, windy and not a single fog sighted.

"Skwovet?" One of the Skwovet woke up from its slumber, watching a floating pink Pokémon roaming across Postwick. The Cheeky Pokémon had seen many Wooloos, Rookidees, and Butterfrees, but not this particular Pokémon. Perhaps this year was migrating seasoning, similar to Hoenn, Unova, and Alola.

"Munna?" A Munna who's few days old was very fascinated, towards the quiet countryside. She happily floated in the starry sky, watching herds of Wooloos curled up in groups, and were fast asleep. All except one little Wooloo, who couldn't help but gaze at Munna.

"Meeeh?" The same Wooloo who tried breaking the wooden gate saw a Munna came out from the Slumbering Weald, a few minutes ago. Unlike her species, this little Munna was very curious about the outside world. Unlike Wooloo, Munna mysterious exits Slumbering Weald thanks to her Psychic abilities. The little Wooloo continued watching Munna happily explores around Postwick.

Little Munna was as curious as Wooloo, finding the countryside clear and peaceful. When Munna was first born, all her Pokémon friends from Slumbering Weald, told many different stories of the outside world. They heard many rumors about the outside world; calling it dangerous and scary! Legend says, many Pokémon turned bigger by Dynamaxing, while others changed different appearances called Gigantamaxing! But because Munna has no family, she decided to explore the outside world by herself, so she could see whether or not these rumors were true.

"Meeeh?" Wooloo saw a mysterious blue jewel on Munna's mouth. The Sheep Pokémon assumes Munna's using Flash. Although Munna and its evolution can use this move, for some mysterious circumstances, Flash was one of the few moves that can't be taught in the Galar region. What could this mysterious jewel that Munna's holding?

* * *

_Postwick, Hannah's bedroom_

_Insert X&Y anime: Route 2_

The next morning, Leon was the first to awaken from his slumber, watching Hannah slept peacefully in her bed, wrapped around in his strong warm arms. Leon enjoys sleeping with Hannah, couldn't remember the last time he had a very good sleep. Watching Hannah's long red hair spreading on her bedsheets, made her more elegant and stunning. Leon likes being the big spoon, enjoys cuddling Hannah with his warm arms, keeping her safe, and protecting her from harm. Ever since what happened last night, Leon grew very overprotective towards Hannah, trying to figure out how to prevent her future death? Leon also asked Sonia to look after Hannah, while he's very busy due to his Champion duties.

Leon gently fixed her hair, gave a soft kiss on Hannah's forehead. The more Leon continues holding her, the more he realized how much Hannah had suffered from her early childhood. Leon pulled Hannah closer to his chest, hugging her tightly and refuses to let go of her. After Leon had secretly listened to Hannah's story, the Champion never forgave his former childhood friend, for being cruel towards her younger sisters. Even though Felicity and Sebastian were protecting Hannah, the Champion wants Sonia to look after her instead. Leon smiles at Hannah, stroking her head until it's time to wake her up.

"Hannah wake up!" Leon gently poked her cheeks, only to received a small growl back before making small cute noise.

"Five more minutes..." Hannah answered, didn't want to get up while snuggling her red plush comforter.

"It's no wonder Hannah's always late for school!" Leon chuckled, watching Hannah sleeps peacefully in bed. The Champion noted whenever Hannah's at her house, she always overslept regardless. However, if it's at her friend's house, Hannah always woke up earlier. "Guess it's time for a nice champion wake-up call!" Leon made a huge grin, decided to wake Hannah up, just like how he does towards his brother.

Leon quickly grabbed the plush comforter, watching Hannah comically rolled off her bed, and landed on the floor! A huge thud was heard, causing the Pokémon to slowly woke up from their slumber, watching Hannah laid on the floor with an annoyed expression.

"Leon, what was that for?!" Hannah whined, watching Leon grinned at her.

"That's my champion wake-up call! I always have done this many times to Hop!" Leon laughs watching Hannah rubbed her head from the unexpected impact.

"That's, that's-"

"Mega unexpected?" Leon finished her sentence with a wide smile before Hop immediately entered Hannah's bedroom, hearing a huge loud noise.

"What was that huge noise?! Was she sleep talking again?! Last time it happened, Hannah was-" Hop was about to tell a hilarious story to Leon when suddenly Hannah threw a pillow at his face! Hop got hit by a pillow, watching his brother and their Pokémon laughed at him.

"Hoppy, I believed it's best your brother doesn't know about this!" Hannah comically answered, her cheeks turned slightly reddish. Hannah couldn't believe Hop had heard her sleep talking about Raihan! Hannah secretly admires Raihan, finding him very attractive in sandy weather.

_Insert Smile Precure: Yasashisa ni Peace_

_"Actually, Raihan looks more handsome in the rain than in sandstorms..."_ Hannah blushes, imagining Raihan and Duraludon battling in the rain, unaware the Alloy Pokémon greatly dislikes the rainy weather. _"Tyson once told me Raihan's first Pokémon was actually a Trapinch! He also told me that Raihan's Duraludon was given by his aunt Tanis after he earned three Gym Badges."_ Hannah thought, surprised that Raihan's starter was actually a Ground-type Pokémon!

Hannah slowly got up from the floor, stretching her arms and legs. She checked on her mirror, noticed her long hair was slightly messy, while Hop enters her bedroom, checking on his Wooloo. One thing Hannah hates after waking up was dealing with messy hair! Hannah always takes care of her long hair, preventing knots and tangles from forming.

"Typical..." Hannah sighed before she took out her hairbrush until a warm hand touched her arm. She turned her head, surprised to see Leon right next to her! Hannah saw Hop happily petting Rabirin with Grookey sleeping next to Wooloo, along with Sobble.

"Is it alright if I brush your hair?" Leon asked Hannah, wanting to brush her long red hair. Hop had once told his brother, how he frequently brushed both Allie and Hannah's hair, whenever they had a sleepover together.

"Sonia would never let me brush her hair." Leon blushes, he remembered the time when Sonia refuses to let him brushed her hair after she saw how messy he was. Sonia takes care of her hair very seriously, always carried several beauty products throughout her Pokémon Journey, along with Allie's older cousin Ella.

"Sure!"

Hannah happily nodded her head, as she handed Leon her hairbrush. Leon gently brushes Hannah's long wavy red hair, admiring her beauty. Hop made a small smirked, enjoys watching his brother interact with his best friend, especially when he's the Cupid.

"Your hair is very smooth and soft." Leon smiles, complimenting Hannah's hair while brushing it gently. "There's no knots on your hair!" Leon praising her beauty, and told Hannah how difficult it was to brush his long purple hair, due to many knots found.

"You never brushed your hair?!" Hannah was surprised that the greatest Champion of Galar, has no time for brushing his hair! "It's no wonder it looks slightly messy! Tyson told me how much you hated the haircut, auntie Margaret gave you." Hannah teases Leon, watching his cheeks turned red.

Leon remembered when he was five, his mother gave him a haircut that he couldn't stand! Every time Leon tried to grow his hair out, his mother would always give him a haircut against his will! By the time Leon started his Pokémon Journey, he grew his hair out.

"I have my cap to cover it, and besides it's no big deal!" Leon answered with a big grin until Hannah mentioned Tyson's name. "First off, I couldn't stand those haircuts mum gave me! Second, Tyson's very mischievous! He always gossips about me, to all his friends!" Leon shook his head, couldn't believe Tyson had told Hannah, most of his humiliating stories from his childhood.

"After you're done, I can help you get rid of those knots." Hannah smiles watching Leon's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Really!" Leon was surprised Hannah wanted to help him, admiring her sweet and gentle kindness. "I hope I didn't mess up..."

"You're doing fine Leon, thank you!" Hannah compliments Leon's brushing, feeling his long fingers go through her red hair.

"What's your secret?"

"I always used conditioner, after shampooing. Then when I'm finished, I rinsed it with warm water." Hannah answered Leon's question, gave him a few of her secret beauty tips.

_"How long will it take for these two to confessed, one another?!"_ Hop thought as he sat on the bed with Grookey and Wooloo by his side, watching his childhood friend having a lively conversation with his older brother. _"Maybe I should ask Sonia, she knows more about romance than Mindy..."_

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu _

"After we're done, I should invite Allie over. She loves having breakfast at my place! We'd eat sugary sweets and watch our favorite series in my bedroom. Tonight, we'll be watching Detective Eevee the movie! Allie and I would always watch cartoons together, all the time!" Hearing this from Hannah, made both brothers stare at her strangely. The main reason why Hannah hadn't watched many Gym matches, was mostly due to watching too many cartoons with Allie!

"No!" Both Hop and Leon each grabbed Hannah's arms, refused to let her bring Allie.

"Why not?" Hannah was confused, wondering why both brothers didn't want her to bring Allie over? "I've done this many times, and after that, we'd do a lot of fun things together." Hannah told both brothers how she and Allie would frequently do fun stuff, such as visiting the park, watching movies, eat ice cream, or go clothes shopping. "We'd even go to the zoo and aquarium at Wyndon, with Carolyn, Amary, and grandma."

Hannah loves visiting many places at Wyndon. During weekends and holidays, Hannah and Allie would mostly go to several interesting locations at Wyndon. Although the majority of people would come watched the Champion Cup and exhibition matches, Hannah prefers trying their delicious sweets and cuisines. Allie loves going to Wyndon with her beloved Big Sis, where they would do a lot of fun things together. Listening to Hannah's story, made both Hop and Leon grew very worried about her. Although Allie's not a threat, lately she's becoming very clingy towards Hannah.

_"I get her parents are traveling overseas, but Allie needs to give Hannah some personal space!"_ Hop thought, afraid it might affect their upcoming Gym Challenges! Even Hop always gave Leon his personal space, despite his brother's very busy schedules and appointments to attend.

"Hannah, as a good friend, you should spend more time with your _other_ friends!" Leon held Hannah's hands, suggests she should socialize with other people instead of just Allie.

"I do spend time with other friends, Leon." Hannah told Leon how she also spent time with Allie's other friends, such as Jason, Andy, Timmy, Kiki, Kelly, and the rest of the younger children at Postwick.

"I meant people around your age!"

"Lee's right, mate! Allie should give you personal space! Lately, you've been spending too much time with Allie, mate." Hop began to notice how Allie _almost_ never left Hannah's side, for 24/7. Hop understood how much Allie idolized Hannah, but having personal space was also very important in life.

"But I enjoy having Allie's company, Hop!" Hannah answered while folding her clothes, and placing them on the chair. "I take great care of her, and in return, Allie took care of me. Whenever I'm sick, Allie and her Pokémon would never leave my side." Hannah smiled, felt very grateful for how Allie cares so much about her. Little did she knows, both Hop and Leon were very stunned by this! Their eyes were widened as large plates. Even Charizard and Wooloo were surprised as well.

"That's mega unexpected!" Hop said quietly, saying one of Hannah's catchphrases.

"Allie took care of Hannah?!" Leon shook his head, couldn't believe a little girl like Allie, was capable of taking care of Hannah. Leon doubts Allie would give healthy meals to Hannah, whenever she's sick.

"I almost forgot, whenever I have the flu, Allie and I would eat lots of tasty treats! We would have ice cream, fruit juice, fried food, and chocolates! Lots and lots of chocolates!" Hannah explained as she told both brothers what food she and Allie ate, unaware she's _not_ supposed to have those while she's sick. Listening to her story made both brothers agreed one thing; Allie's nothing but a very bad influence towards Hannah!

"That does it! I'm asking Sonia to look after Hannah!" Leon shook his head, decided to call a real professional, to look after his Hannah. After listening to Hannah's story, Leon grew more worried about her, finds Allie a very bad influence towards the redhead. Allie taking care of Hannah?! He'd rather have Sonia look after his precious little Hannah, instead of this pesky little girl.

"I agree Lee!" Hop said to his brother, nodding his head.

* * *

_Wyndon_

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: The Stolen Future_

After the Cosmic Trio had left for their assigned missions, Oleana was reading several books during her lunch break. The majority of these books once belonged to Violet, contained lots of fascinating secrets of Extraterrestrial beings and space. After Violet married Rose, she would bring all her books from the Kaguya Estate. During Violet's free time, she would always read her books to her Cufant. The little elephant loves listening to Violet's readings. But after Violet passed away, Rose gave all his wife's books to Oleana. Although the Chairman doesn't have time to read books, his secretary does. Whenever Oleana's on her lunch break, she would read Violet's books.

"Seven mysterious stones are the final requirements, to revive Eternatus?!" Oleana was surprised before she continued reading the book carefully. "It's believed that seven stones are superior to Wishing Stars! Unlike Wishing Stars, these mysterious stones can only be detected by seven _certain_ individuals! It's said that miracles will happen, once they're found by seven _chosen_ individuals..." Reading the last part made Oleana discovered a few interesting secrets.

The young secretary learns several fascinating secrets, after reading Violet's books. First Eternatus _must_ consume seven mysterious stones, in order to be awakened. Second, only seven chosen individuals can see them, and when they do, miracle things will start happening. Finally, Oleana discovers nobody knew those stones' existence _except_ the members of the Kaguya Estate!

"Miracles huh? Perhaps if I assigned Bede to find those seven stones, then Mr. Rose's dreams will be accomplished!" Oleana smirked, enjoys manipulating that obnoxious brat. Unlike her boss, Oleana secretly detests Bede, finds him nothing but a nuisance! However, Bede did became quite useful, gathering many Wishing Stars for the Chairman. When the time is right, Oleana plans to get rid of Bede without getting caught, just like how she manipulated 99 victims! Unlike Bede, all 99 members were her former lab assistants, happily assisted Oleana by gathering many Wishing Stars for Macro Cosmos, and always be praised by the Chairman. However, watching this made Oleana grew jealous, watching all her past lab assistants get acknowledged by Chairman Rose. The best way Oleana would get rid of her lab assistants was manipulation!

Oleana would manipulate many of her former lab assistants, assigning illegal missions and watching her boss fired them without getting caught! It became a habit for Oleana, until Violet caught her attempting to manipulate lab assistant number 100! Unlike Chairman Rose, his wife Violet was very angry at Oleana, manipulating her lab assistants, only to grew jealous and watched them get fired by her husband! Violet called Oleana a heartless and selfish woman; has no love for Galar! Violet had no choice but to report this to her husband after he arrived from his business trip! But that was a tale to be told some other time.

"Maybe I'll assign Bede to destroy the sacred monument, at Stow-on-Side! There are lots of Wishing Stars hidden within it." Oleana smirked, knowing how much Bede will do anything to impress her boss. When the time is right, that's when Oleana would quietly make her move.

"But first, I need to develop a device to detect those stones! I doubt Bede's the chosen individual." Oleana realized that finding those stones was tricky. It can't be found unless it's seen by seven chosen individuals. It'll probably take months for Bede to gather seven stones. "But the problem is, what kind of stone was the book referring too?! Rocks? Gemstones? Anything?!" Oleana then realized she needs to know the official name for those seven stones before they could revive Eternatus. Without seven stones, Eternatus cannot be awakened, no matter how many Wishing Stars it consumed!

Oleana sighed, and slowly drank her black coffee, watching Garbodor comforting her. As the Vice-President of Macro Cosmos, Oleana always stays fit and healthy, cutting lots of carbs and sugar. She preferred sugar free beverages. When it comes to chocolates, Oleana prefers bitter ones instead.

"Speaking of stones, a few days ago, Bede was attacked by many security Pokemon at the Kaguya Estate!" Oleana shook her head, couldn't believe Bede had failed this mission! The young secretary had assigned Bede to infiltrate the estate, and steal both their documents and Wishing Stars, at the Kaguya Institute! In the end, Bede managed to pass their privacy fence, only to get badly beaten by many powerful security Pokémon!

"That Bede, if he had taught his Hatenna to use Psychic, the mission would be a huge success! Lately, he's getting on my nerves!" Oleana angrily shook her head, after she found Bede was badly beaten. However, hearing the Security Pokémon beaten Bede was more punishable than her yelling.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Kaguya Institute..._

_Insert X&Y Anime: Parfum Palace_

After every Security Pokémon were recovered and the privacy fence was rebuilt, both man and his teenage son were developing special brooches at the Kaguya Institute, along with several other scientists and assistants. Each brooch contained special pieces of gemstones, found at the Galar Mines, preventing every Pokémon from Dynamaxing against their will and go berserk! The main purpose of creating those special brooches was to protect both Pokémon and their Trainers from dangerous events, such as the Darkest Day! If a person carries a brooch with them, it protects their Pokémon from being affected by dangerous circumstances.

Professor Cory is the professor of the Kaguya Institute, who studies and researches on various topics related to Pokémon! He's also the inventor of the mysterious item called the Power Gear. Not only was Cory very calm and friendly, but he's also close friends with Khensu and Hop's father, coming in third place from a past Champion Cup! Together, he and his son Derek, who's also his assistant, had invented the Synergy Brooch; a special item that protects Pokémon from Dynamaxing against their will! Although it took several years to develop this invention, Cory hopes to reveal this wonderful item to the public someday.

"Mr. Kaguya did what?!" 14-year-old Derek was shocked, couldn't be believed what he just heard. Boltund, Heliolisk, and Metagross were also surprised, just like their Trainer Derek, watching him stopped moving his machines.

Derek's the son and assistant of Professor Cory. He's also Tyson's childhood friend and rival. Derek and his partner Boltund had participated in the Gym Challenge with Tyson and Keith. He was also trained by Mustard at a very young age! According to Tyson, Derek's paternal grandfather had invented the Rotom Phone, claiming to be more superior to the Rotom Dex.

Derek has fair skin with green eyes, medium straight and spiky mahogany hair, with prominent bangs covering part of his forehead. His outfit consists of a white lab coat, wearing a yellow collared shirt and black pants. His shoes are blue with a red rim. On his head are yellow headphones, wearing his Dynamax Band on his left hand. Derek's physical appearance includes 'sleepy' eyes with a relaxed personality, comparing to his highly enthusiastic father. Cory's the same age as Khensu Kaguya, having fair skin tone with darker mahogany hair, and darker green eyes. His outfit consists of a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, wearing a navy blue button-up shirt with short-sleeves and matching shoes, with dark brown pants. He also wore brown glasses, wearing a Dynamax Band on his right hand.

"Before he left, Master Khensu has invited the Galarian Princesses to do many top-secret missions! But due to his busy schedules, Lady Samaira's in charge of assigning missions to the girls!" Cory explains enthusiastically to his son while examining several Wishing Stars found at Routes 1 and 2, along with his Electivire.

"But dad, those top-secret missions are extremely dangerous! They can get hurt!" Derek shook his head watching, his Boltund, Heliolisk, and Metagross agreeing with him. "Frankly, both the Champion and their family members would find out about this. Leon's Charizard has very sharp eyes and nose!" Derek warned his father, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets. "I don't trust Leon's Charizard, he'll report this to his Trainer, if anything bad happens to Hannah!"

Derek remembered when he first saw Hannah and her friends at the Family Garden, he was surprised to see Leon's Charizard companied them! Unlike majority people of Galar, Derek noted Leon's Charizard was very protective towards Hannah, despite they've just met. Derek remembered when one of his friends tries flirting with Hannah, Charizard would growl at them, preventing them from being near the redhead.

"Besides, Leon's Charizard is also stubborn! He refuses to leave Hannah's side, whenever Leon has errands to do... Then again Leon's also stubborn too, he always prioritized the matches at the Champion Cup over the Chairman's important assignments..." Derek shook his head, crossing his arms. Truthfully, Cory could see his son's point.

Although the Champion's very kind and compassionate, Leon could be quite stubborn when it comes to tournaments held at the Wyndon Stadium. Whenever Derek and his father visited Wyndon, buying souvenirs and presents for their relatives, they would always see Leon received a phone call from Chairman Rose, watching him left to Rose Tower. Both noticed Leon would frequently attend those private meetings, before the Gym Challenges and during the Champion Cup. Derek noted the Chairman had kept talking about Galar's future, after Violet's death.

"Ever since Miss Violet had passed away, Leon kept attending those private meetings with Chairman Rose. I don't trust Macro Cosmos..." Derek thought, noticed the Chairman was acting very suspicious lately. Unlike many people in Galar, Derek doesn't trust the Macro Cosmos corporation, questioning their motives. Although the corporation had been helping Galar by providing energy and managing the Galar Pokémon League, Derek found this _too_ suspicious. He heard what happened to Mustard's son, and doubts his death was just an accident.

_"Mustard's son used to work for Macro Cosmos before he died. What is the Chairman up to? I heard he had been attending business trips frequently..."_ Derek thought, curious what Chairman Rose was up to until his father interrupted his thinking.

"If the Chairman can assign Bede top-secret missions, then so can we!" Cory cheered along with his Electivire, watching his son sweat drop and sighed.

"Who's Bede?"

"The Chairman's adopted son, I heard he's participating this year's Gym Challenge! When Violet was alive, she would look after Bede whenever her husband's away." Cory explains while adding more gemstones to several unfinished brooches. "I heard the Chairman will be attending the grand opening at the Kaguya Estate! Although, everyone at the estate was quite uncomfortable about this..." Cory said, smiling at his son while Electivire was worried about his comrades.

"I see..." Derek said with a small nod.

"Majority of people might be endorsed by the Chairman, but son, you should be very proud! You, Keith, and Tyson were endorsed by none other than Mustard! I'm glad Mustard had mentored you, along with your friends! The three of you were trained by Mustard, at a very young age!" Cory remembered the time when Mustard had visited the Kaguya Estate, watching his son's battle performances along with Keith and Tyson.

"Leon was also surprised too, dad." Derek remembered how Leon was surprised, that Mustard had endorsed both Derek and his two best friends. Not just Leon, everyone including the Gym Leaders and the Chairman were also surprised too! The three of them were the first people to be endorsed by the former Champion! Back then, everyone across Galar questioned why Mustard had endorsed Derek, Keith, and Tyson?

_"I wish Ren was there, he'd be very proud of his kids!"_ Cory thought, watching several scientists feeding the Pokémon._ "It's sad Ren had passed away, he was a great Trainer and a wonderful comrade..."_

Ren was Hop and Leon's late father and Margaret's husband. When Leon was little, his father was his superhero, calling him a legend! Ren would always spend quality time with Leon, and never missed his son's baseball matches. After Hop was born, Ren gave his cap to Leon and a star crystal, hoping his son would find a wonderful girl someday, before he left on his journey. At some point, Ren passed away during Leon's Gym Challenge, leaving Margaret heartbroken and completely devastated over her husband's death. However, Margaret _never_ told her two boys about their father's death, worried it'll affect their lives. Whenever Leon and Hop would ask about their father, Margaret claims Ren's very busy and wasn't sure when he'll be back.

_"I know Margaret's trying to hide her husband's death from her kids, but they'll find out soon. She can't hide this forever..."_ Cory thought and shook his head, aware that Leon's becoming very suspicious lately. Whenever Leon had asked about his father, Margaret would keep saying he's very busy.

* * *

_Hannah's House_

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Embrace the Sparkling Future_

After Hannah, Hop, and Leon finished their daily morning routine, they were surprised to see Selena making pancakes in the kitchen, wearing a blue apron. Selena saw her friends, happily greeted them as they took their seats, watching the blue-haired girl cooked breakfast. Crystal, Lucinda, Lila, Amary, Diane, and Felicity were happily eating their pancakes, watching Sebastian poured tea in each cup. Sebastian had carefully set each and every bowl of food for the Pokémon, watching them happily enjoyed the butler's cooking. Leon had heard many stories about Sebastian from Mustard, calling him the Ultimate Trainer in Galar! Every Pokémon owned by Sebastian were undefeated until he lost to Mustard.

_"An undefeated team?! Maybe I should ask Sebastian for a battle! Hopefully, he says yes!"_ Leon thought, couldn't wait to battle Sebastian and his former undefeated team, curious to see how strong the butler was from the past.

"Good morning Hannah. Good morning Hop. Good morning Leon! You're just in time for breakfast!" Selena smiles happily brought three plates of freshly stacked pancakes for her friends. Although the pancakes were plain and simple, they were very impressed that Selena could cook.

The Galarian starters, Wooloo and Charizard head to eat their food on the ground, while Hannah poured a huge amount of syrup on her pancakes and dug in. Rabirin almost choked her food, until Leon gave her a glass of water before she grabbed the glass and quickly drank it, leaving it empty. Charizard shook his head in mirth at the display, watching Rabirin quickly ate her food.

"Rabirin, chew properly! Otherwise, you'll be sent to the hospital!" Hannah scolds her partner, watching Rabirin paused and nodding her head. Leon had never seen this side of Hannah, made the Champion admires the redhead more.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin apologized before she ate her food slowly.

"Where did you learn to make these?" Hop asked pouring lots of maple syrup on his pancakes, before he took a big bite, offering some to Wooloo and Grookey.

"Ms. Margaret had taught me how to make these!" Selena happily answered, brought more plates of pancakes for the Pokémon and Twinkle. "Yesterday I woke up at seven in the morning, and learned how to make several cuisines! Although Ms. Margaret suggests that I should make simple cuisines before I do the harder ones." Selena explains while bringing butter and extra maple syrup.

"Delicious~" Hannah took another big bite of her pancake, while Rabirin poured lots of chocolate syrup on hers and dug in slowly. "I never knew you could make pancakes, Selena!" Hannah praised her friend's cooking, watching Selena brought more stack of pancakes.

"Thank you, Hannah!" Selena accepts Hannah's compliment, as she carefully wiped Twinkle's mouth using her napkin.

"At least your cooking tastes better than Lee's! You should _never_ try his cooking!" Hop warned Selena, only to received a glare from his older brother. Hop saw Hannah happily fed Rabirin, Wooloo, Sobble, Charizard, and Grookey a few slices of pancakes.

"You should try Selena's sugar cookies!" Lucinda suggested, trying a few homemade cookies. "They're simple but very delicious!" Lucinda couldn't wait to teach Selena, how to make strawberry shortcakes.

"Hop, do you want some?" Hannah happily offers him a slice of her pancake, watching Hop nodded his head. What Hop likes the most, was being fed by Hannah. Whenever Hop has breakfast at Hannah's place, she'd always feed him. However, telling this to Leon was Hop's biggest mistake!

"Sure!" Hop grinned, as he happily accepts the offer until his brother quickly took his piece! Watching Leon ate the slice meant for Hop!

"First come, first served!" Leon grinned, watching his brother pouting at him in annoyance.

"How embarrassing." Lila wasn't amused, finds the Champion very childish in person. "Or maybe it's just me." Lila took a bite of her scrambled eggs, watching Hannah happily fed Leon another piece of pancake.

"I'm surprised the two of you came to have breakfast at our place. Usually, your brother has breakfast at your place, Hop." Amary noted before she drank her cup of warm milk.

"Gossifleur, goss!" Gossifleur agreed with Amary, drinking her cold orange juice.

"Well about that..." Hop blushes, he then told Amary everything what happened at his place, and why they're staying at her house.

"So basically the unbeatable duo and their little sidekick, were terrified of Mrs. Kaguya's Alolan Meowth? How pathetic!" Amary shook her head, took a big bite of her pancake.

"Yup... Who're you calling little sidekick?!" Hop happily nodded his head, until he realized Amary was referring him as the little sidekick.

"At least Amary called us the unbeatable duo!" Leon formed a huge grin, happily accepts Amary's 'compliment', watching Charizard and Sobble eating their breakfast.

"Leon, I don't think it's a compliment." Lucinda whispers the Champion's ear, watching Hannah decided what she's planning to do.

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: You Can Do It, Me!_

"After breakfast, I'm planning to battle Allie and Cleffa, at the playground with Rabirin!" Hannah happily told her friends and family, what she's going to do today. "It'll be a great opportunity to help Rabirin gain some experience, and learn a few moves. After that, Allie agreed to be my tag partner! She and I will be battling Jason and Andy!" Hannah said as she continued eating her breakfast. Everyone but Hop couldn't wait to watch Hannah's battle, also ate their breakfast.

Ever since Hannah and her friends were on the news, everyone across Galar couldn't stop talking about them. This made Hop grew worried, noticed he's being far behind while Hannah and her friends are ahead of him.

"We should also create more Mega Fusion moves, during our Pokemon Journey!" Selena suggested, trying to think of several interesting combination names.

"I agree, if we work as a team, it'll be a great opportunity to improve ourselves." Crystal added, couldn't wait to try this special tactic. After watching her friends performed a Mega Fusion against Thorn's Nickit, Crystal really wanted to try it out.

"Mega Fusion moves?" Leon couldn't help but listening to the girls' conversation while eating his breakfast.

"It's a tactic developed by the Galarian Princesses, and the name given by Hannah!" Lucinda explains to the Champion with excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Mystical Dazzling Tackle is the first Mega Fusion move we've developed!"

According to Lucinda, the tactic was developed by the Galarian Princesses, while the name was given by Hannah. Mega Fusion can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. In order to perform a Mega Fusion, the Pokémon must use two different moves during battles. If it's a Double Battle, then both Pokémon must combine their respective moves into one. The girls had been practicing this technique, at the Kaguya Estate while waiting for the banquet. They took inspiration from watching many Contest Battles on GoTube, to develop this technique. Leon's Charizard had watched them practice fusing certain moves, and was very fascinated. However, performing Mega Fusion was difficult on Z-Moves, G-Max Moves, and Max Moves.

"I know, you and Allie should perform a Mega Fusion move while battling against Jason and Andy!" Lucinda suggested, encouraging Hannah to perform another Mega Fusion move but this time only Rabirin! Hannah was about to respond until they were interrupted by Hop.

"Hold it!" Hop interrupted their conversation, turning his head towards Hannah. "Hannah, I need to get some training too!" Lately, Hop had noticed Hannah's been attracting unwanted attention. Despite having only one Pokémon, the redhead has been making quite a progress. Hop saw the news yesterday, surprised that it has the highest views than any Gym matches!

"How about I have a double battle with Allie? That way I'll show Lee how strong I've gotten!" Hop explains with a sheepish grin, couldn't wait to battle Allie. Hop felt Leon touched his shoulder, gave it a small squeeze.

"Hop, as your brother, I have your support! Crush Allie down, and show her who's the boss!" Leon grinned at Hop, couldn't wait to watch Allie lose to his own younger brother.

"Lee!" Hop said with eyes sparkling with excitement.

_"Is Leon for real?! Wasn't his goal was to make every Galarian Trainers the strongest Trainers in the world?"_ Amary raised an eyebrow towards Leon, couldn't believe how childish he's becoming. _"Maybe Leon should be very specific about his goals, otherwise it'll become a huge problem."_ Amary shook her head, as she continued eating her breakfast. Hannah giggled at that but secretly hopes Allie wins this battle.

"Hop and Leon are very energetic..." Crystal sweat drop, watching everyone at the table were having a lively conversation.

"Agreed! I quite enjoy having meals with friends." Selena said to the white-haired female, she sat next to her and giggles at the scene.

"How amusing..." Lila rolled her eyes, took a small bite of her fluffy pancake.

* * *

_Insert Hugtto! Precure: Hi there, Hugtan_

While Hannah and Amary were in the living room, checking their mails along with Gossifleur and Rabirin. Crystal had left to bring fresh vegetables from the market, requested by Holly and Sunny's father. Lucinda and Lila were in charge of washing the dishes and utensils, leaving their Pokémon to do the drying. Meanwhile, Leon eagerly helped his younger brother create a battle strategy, in order to defeat Allie.

"But Lee, Allie's Cleffa has the ability Cute Charm..." Hop was worried, noticed all his current team members knew Physical moves only.

"Cleffa has the ability Magic Guard!" Leon confirmed watching his brother grew relieved.

Hop couldn't wait to battle Allie, luckily Leon was eager to help his brother by giving him several tips and strategies. Hop had always watched every single one of his brother's matches, making sure they're being recorded. Hop was still surprised that yesterday's news has the highest views, surpassing every Gym and exhibition matches across Galar! He saw how everyone at Wedgehurst and Postwick, couldn't stop talking about Hannah and her friends battle strategies. But what surprised Hop was the majority of children under the age of ten, quickly became fans of the Galarian Princesses!

_"I don't know how Hannah does it, but I gotta catch up! Otherwise, I'd be far behind..."_ Hop thought, he decided to quickly catch up and do some training! Luckily, Hop had recorded yesterday's news, so he could analyze the girls battle strategies.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living room..._

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter _

"I hope one of those letters is from my pen pal, Bea!" Hannah told her younger sister, how she and Bea became pen pals. "We've been pen pals for six years, sharing so many similarities such as our love for sweets! She also owns a female Machamp that can Gigantamax! I bet Bea would make a wonderful kunoichi!" Hannah happily giggles, while Amary stares at her strangely.

"By pen pal, you mean Stow-on-Side's Fighting-type Gym Leader, who's currently placed in the minor league?" Amary raised an eyebrow at her older sister, crossing her arms.

"Yup!"

"Hannah, how can Bea be your pen pal, when she's from the same region as us?!" Amary shook her head, couldn't believe her older sister. "Second, Bea's _not_ a kunoichi, she's a prodigy in karate!" Amary raised an eyebrow at her older sister.

"We haven't met yet, but we wrote each other letters, to keep in touch! Last week, Bea had sent me several of her League Cards! She even sent me her favorite chocolate bars!" Hannah happily showed Amary her League Cards, sent by Bea. "Isn't Bea very pretty? Her smile makes her look like a princess~" Hannah admires Bea's smile, watching Rabirin giggles with interest.

"That's not how it goes, Hannah!" Amary shrugged her shoulders while checking more letters, along with her sister.

Most of them were bills, magazines, ads, and coupons until they found a special box of chocolates with a pink envelope attached to it. Watching this made Amary smirked, couldn't wait to watch her sister's reaction. She watched as Hannah checked the package, realizing it's for her!

"This is mega unexpected!" Hannah blushes when she saw the envelope, addressed to her. The envelope has a scented perfume, that's found on shiny Spritzees. "It's not that I don't want it, but I just started my Pokémon journey." Hannah spoke honestly, watching her sister smiles at her.

"Hannah, you should read this letter! It could be a love letter!" Amary insists, watching her sister's face turned slightly reddish. Little did Hannah knows, both Amary and Mindy had been secretly cooperating! Although Mindy supports Raihan's love for Hannah, and for Amary's case it's her sister and Leon. Both girls would love to see a love triangle blossom, between Champion Leon and Gym Leader Raihan!

_"Good thing Mindy lends me her money, to buy the most expensive box of chocolates in Wyndon! Leon would be suspicious if he saw Mindy buy those!"_ Amary thought, aware that Leon finds Mindy too sneaky and too clever! Although Leon's the unbeatable Champion, Mindy couldn't wait to watch him lose to Raihan, after her cousin confesses his love towards Hannah.

_"That Hop, he might be the Cupid, but he's not doing enough effort! At least he didn't ask Sonia to help him."_ Amary thought, knowing Sonia supports Leon's relationship with her older sister, Hannah. If Sonia helps Hop, it'll be a huge problem for Mindy!_ "Although Leon knows nothing but Pokémon, and clueless about love, I gotta make sure they don't sabotage our love triangle! Otherwise, I'll catch a Joltik, and distract Sonia's Yamper! Why do I sound like a bad guy?"_ Amary thought until her thoughts were interrupted by her older sister.

"A love letter!" Hannah's cheeks turned bright red before she opens her envelope and carefully read her love letter out loud. Little did she knows, Leon had entered the living room, quietly eavesdropping their conversation as Hannah read her love letter out loud.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that Loves to Fall in Love_

_To my beloved Hannah Nodoka,_

_From the day I first saw you on the news and listened to your song on GoTube, this was love at first sight! Even though we haven't met, I've fallen in love with you! Your eyes sparkled like glowing rubies, and your hair is the red thread of fate! The way you battle, made me admire you more! You are my smile, my tears, my laughter, my heart, my soul, my love, my life. You are truly the one for me. You are my everything! Meet me at the East Lake Axewell, in the Wild Area. I'll be waiting for you!_

_Love, your Secret Admirer!_

"That's mega romantic~" Hannah gushes small hearts appearing in the background, couldn't wait to meet this mysterious person. She opened her box of chocolates, try a piece of fancy candy. "Even the chocolates tasted scrumptious!" Hannah happily tried a few more pieces, offering some to Rabirin and Gossifleur. Even the Pokémon admired those fancy chocolates until Lucinda and her team arrived in the living room.

"Where's Crystal and Selena?" Hannah saw Lucinda had already finished drying the utensils and plates.

"Selena's taking a tour around Postwick, and Crystal's buying fresh vegetables from the nearby market." Lucinda answered while holding Pichu closely with Togetic by her side. "It's very nice of you to stay with us, Lila!" Lucinda smiled watching Lila's face turned slightly pink, drinking her morning tea with Felicity, Diane, and Sebastian.

"I'm only doing this, so I could know each and every one of my rivals!" Lila answered, turning her head away. "It's not like we're friends or anything!" Lila crossed her arms, comically denied they're friends. However, deep down Lila secretly enjoys spending time with Hannah and her friends.

"I'm very glad Crystal's helping out." Hannah smiled, holding Rabirin in her lap with a card? "What's this?" Hannah took the card from Rabirin's paws, before reading it carefully. "Aww, it's from Tarte, of course, I love him~" Hannah gushes, couldn't help but finds Mustard's grandson so adorable, couldn't wait to meet his grandchildren. Little did she knows, Leon got very annoyed hearing Tarte's name.

_Insert X&Y anime: Hurry Along _

After Leon's Rotom Phone secretly took a picture of the love letter, the Champion immediately recognized this handwriting! On the bottom left of the love letter, has a signature commonly used on League Cards. There's no doubt this signature belongs to a certain Dragon Tamer, who's also Leon's eternal rival. Leon also saw the card sent by Tarte; a pink card with several red hearts surrounded with glitters. In the middle were two Luvdiscs kissing each other on the lips.

"That Raihan, since when did he start writing love letters?!" Leon recognized both his rival's signature and handwriting, finding this very unusual. Normally Raihan would always post his thoughts and selfies, through the internet or by his phone. "I knew Raihan for a long time, and this is way out of his character! How could Raihan afford those chocolates?! Those costs millions of Pokédollars!" Leon knew Raihan's very terrible at writing love letters, and couldn't afford to buy luxurious sweets. Heck, Raihan would always express his feelings, in a form of selfies.

Leon also knows Raihan would always post selfies of his daily life, his training routines, his fashion choices, his likes, dislikes, etc.. However, lately Raihan couldn't stop talking about Hannah, causing Leon to grew very annoyed by this. He also heard from Jason that Tyson's also helping Raihan catch a Luvdisc, so their love would blossom!

"Since when did Tarte grew very interested in Hannah?!" Leon whispers his name quietly, noticed Tarte couldn't stop staring at Hannah, back at the Wedgehurst Station. Watching this made Leon grew annoyed towards Tarte. He also saw Tarte was too busy staring at Hannah's chest, despite he's only seven-years-old. "I gotta strong feeling about this!" Leon growled, speculated that Tarte must've got this from his grandfather, Mustard!

Unlike his rival Raihan, Tarte would constantly tease Leon, much to the Champion's annoyance. Tarte would also question Leon's choice of fashion, asking if he's dressing up for Halloween, watching the fans laughed at the Champion. When Mustard first introduced his two grandchildren, Leon was very surprised by this, watching his sensei doting the twins. Tarte enjoys watching Leon get yelled at by his grandfather, watching Mustard lecturing the current Champion. Leon had also heard several stories about Zannie, Mustard's eldest granddaughter, who's currently missing and her whereabouts were unknown for now.

"I might be the Champion, but I refuse to let Raihan be near my sweet Hannah!" Suddenly Leon grew very serious and overprotective, refuses to watch those two end up together. It didn't happen before, but ever since Raihan kept talking about Hannah, the Champion was annoyed and jealous. "Where did Charizard go?" Leon saw his partner was in the living room, eating chocolates with Hannah and Amary.

"Graawrrr!" Hannah happily fed Charizard a few pieces of chocolates, ignoring his Trainer's complaints.

"Charizard!" Leon whined, couldn't believe his partner, watching Charizard laid his head on Hannah's lap.

* * *

_Postwick, Meadow_

_Insert X&Y anime: Laverre City_

"The countryside in Postwick is very fascinating Twinkle! Who would've thought people from the country, are friendlier than people from the city!" Selena awed, holding her shiny Hatenna while exploring several different areas in Postwick. "Neil told me that Leon was his first true friend." Selena remembered how her older brother Neil, was glad that Leon became his first true friend. After Leon became the Champion, Neil taught him how to solve difficult math problems and science _without_ using the calculator.

Watching every child playing with their Pokémon and helping their family, made Selena remembered her childhood. As if it was yesterday, Selena remembered how most of her childhood, was nothing but becoming perfect _without_ any flaws, due to her father's pressuring and harsh training.

"Just because I come from a rich and powerful family, doesn't mean I'm satisfied... I've always wanted to experience having a normal life..." Selena shook her head, gazing upon the bright blue sky. "Back at the private academy at Wedgehurst, all my classmates only be friends with me, all because I come from a rich family. It's not easy making friends with people outside the Kaguya Estate, Twinkle..." Selena couldn't forget how rough and complicated her childhood was, during the past few years. Although Selena was popular at her school, all her classmates only saw her as a rich and famous girl, coming from the wealthiest family. "Even if I have all the luxury, I wasn't really satisfied..."

Prior to meeting Hannah and the others, Selena didn't make any friends. Instead, the majority of people only saw her as Khensu's daughter or Neil's younger sister. Back then, Khensu viewed his daughter a failure for having few flaws, until he battled against Hannah. Selena's paternal grandfather had passed away before Neil was born while hearing several stories from her mother Samaira.

According to Samaira, Khensu's father was a very stern and strict man towards his own children, for lacking perfection. Khensu's father was described as serious, stern, and tough prioritized the people of Galar over his own family. He also hated failure and imperfection, wanting everyone in the Kaguya Estate to become perfect _without_ any form of flaws!

"Grandfather passed away after father won the Champion Cup. For a few years, Galar didn't have a Chairman until Mr. Rose stepped in. Mother also told me that Miss Violet has a unique gift." Selena was holding Twinkle in her arms, while Munna secretly followed the blue-haired girl.

Meanwhile, Crystal had just finished doing grocery shopping and bought several vegetables requested by Holly and Sunny's father. Crystal noted the fruits and vegetables from Postwick were fresher than at Wedgehurst. After spending a few days at Postwick with Hannah, Crystal grew very attached to her new friends. Everyday, Crystal learns new things and new discoveries. At first Crystal plans on heading back to Crown Tundra, after sleeping outside at Postwick. But ever since Crystal met Hannah, she learns the true meaning of fun and friendship.

"Lumi..." Crystal held her Love Ball, contains her precious little Snom named Lumi. During breakfast, Crystal noticed Lumi was weary-looking and wasn't eating her food, questioning if she was sick. She then saw Selena strolling around Postwick, with a Munna following her friend? "Selena?" Crystal grew curious, decided to follow her friend, making sure Selena doesn't get hurt.

What everyone but the members of the Kaguya Estate didn't know, was that Violet had future vision! Before her death, Violet would always use her future vision, to help assist her surrogate family. Although Violet could see multiple outcomes of many events, using future fusion, it only lasted for a few minutes, causing Violet to grew very unconscious. For mysterious circumstances, Violet couldn't use future vision on death nor birth. After spending time with Rose, Violet _never_ used her future fusion, wanted to have a happier life with her husband. Violet then realized she doesn't need future vision to solve conflicts, and stopped using it for good, after marrying Rose.

_Insert X&Y anime: Snowbelle City_

"Grandfather died from sickness and was unable to say goodbye to his family. If I remembered clearly, my mother told me after grandfather had passed away, father refuses to become the next Chairman. He believed Mr. Rose was a worthy candidate, wants Ms. Violet to be happy." Selena told Twinkle a very fascinating secret, watching everyone at Postwick were doing their daily lives. "Although my parents were very busy, I'm very grateful that Miss Felicity and Sebastian took care of me. I can't wait to see Neil, I heard he'll be coming to Motostoke before the Opening Ceremony." Selena smiles, thinking about her brother as the wind blew her long blue hair. Although Twinkle couldn't see, she can feel Selena's emotions using her Psychic powers.

"Hatenna, hat." Twinkle comforts her Trainer, watching Selena smiled at her.

When Selena was five, Sebastian had told her several interesting secrets about her father, such as refusing to become the next Chairman. Not because his father thinks lowly of him, but it's because Khensu believed Rose earned it fair and square. For a few years, Galar didn't have a Chairman, until Rose steps in and made tons of changes, such as building huge stadiums, developing Wyndon and created Macro Cosmos.

"I believed that was when Macro Cosmos first started as a small group, before many companies were developed, Twinkle. Back then, Rose Tower was once called Rose Building. I think it was before Chairman Rose married Miss Violet." Selena explains to Twinkle, while a Munna was secretly following their directions, listening to the blue-haired girl's story. Crystal had also heard Selena's story, curious about Violet and Macro Cosmos' origins.

_"Although Macro Cosmos sounds like a wonderful organization, I doubt they're very nice."_ Crystal thought while listening to Selena's story. In the past, Crystal had always turned down Chairman Rose's offer, questioning their motives? Crystal noticed that majority of employees working for Macro Cosmos, consists of people who were orphans, suffered from poverty, or has nowhere left to go. _"There's always dark secrets in every business company!"_

According to Selena, after Rose became the new Chairman, he and his wife had recently created Macro Cosmos. The name was given by Violet, due to her love for space and science, wanted to use solar energy to substitute coals. Unlike her husband, Violet was against the idea of using coal as a substance for energy, finding this too dangerous and contaminating for both Pokémon and the environment.

"Back at the estate, we use solar energy instead of coal. The water at the estate is very fresh and pure, always been delivered to certain places such as Spikemuth and Stow-on-Side. Believe it or not Twinkle, Miss Violet was also the former Vice-President of Macro Cosmos, before she passed away." Selena explains as they walked towards the meadow, watching many Wooloos rolling down the smaller cliffs and several Butterfrees eating fresh berries. "Miss Oleana became the new Vice-President after Ms. Violet passed away. Although, Miss Oleana is nothing but greedy and selfish..."

Before Violet passed away, she was also the Vice-President of Macros Cosmos, always assisting her husband and took her position very seriously. She also developed various medicine, in order to cure many sick patients. Unlike Oleana, Violet was the complete opposite; kind, genuine, sincere, caring, and loving.

Although Violet's not bossy, she could be quite strict, making sure _every_ member of Macro Cosmos always ate properly. Violet would also make sure her husband ate on time, refusing to let him work on an empty stomach! Everyone in Galar loved Violet for being kind, genuine, and loving. Violet was also a mother figure, to every Pokémon and children across Galar, would always bring food and give daily checkups. Selena suddenly stopped walking, turning her head and saw a Munna grew very interested in her.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Good Day_

"Munna?" Munna couldn't help but grew interested in Selena and Twinkle, watching the duo smiled at her.

"Are you fascinated by Munna? The countryside is very fascinated! That's where Neil first met Leon when he was five." Selena smiled towards the Dream Eater Pokémon, watching Munna flew in her direction, nuzzling her face.

"Munna!" Munna nodded her head, wanted to explore Postwick with Selena and Twinkle.

"My name is Selena and this is my partner Twinkle! I'm also a member of the Galarian Princess." Selena politely introduced herself, watching Munna interacts with Twinkle.

"Hatenna, hat!" Twinkle greeted Munna, rubbing its head using pink flaps on her head.

Selena and Twinkle continued exploring across Postwick, with their new friend Munna. As they explored together, their friendship also blossomed. Munna likes being with Selena and Twinkle, she happily enjoys their company more than the Pokémon at Slumbering Weald. As Munna continued exploring with her new friends, the mysterious blue jewel on her mouth began to glow brightly. Twinkle saw it and was about to tell Selena, until her stomach grumbles.

"I never know the countryside would be simply outstanding! We should try their ice cream! I heard it's freshly made using simple ingredients!" Selena suggested watching Munna grew curious, what ice cream was. "Ice cream is a very delicious treat, it's sweet, cold but very authentic! I love vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. Tomorrow, I'm inviting my friends to the estate, we're having ice cream and sleepover." Selena explains to Munna, watching her nodding her head. Every once a week at the Kaguya Estate, they would serve various ice cream made with fresh pure snow found from the Crown Tundra.

"I agree dear, the ice cream they served is quite delicious! You should try the crepes at Wedgehurst! There's a crepe shop selling Princess Crepes, comes in various flavors but costs ten thousand Pokédollars!" Samaira answered, happily enjoying her vanilla ice cream with her Alolan Meowth. Samaira and her Meowth had tried a Princess Crepe at Wedgehurst, found it very delicious! Samaira loves the chocolate flavor crepe with vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.

"Mother!" Both Selena and Twinkle were surprised to see Samaira's surprising arrival! Next to Samaira was her beloved Alolan Meowth, being held by her arms. They saw Crystal had arrived, carrying a picnic basket with fresh vegetables. "Crystal, what a surprise!" Selena's eyes blinked in surprise, holding Twinkle with Munna companying them.

* * *

_Postwick, Playground_

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: I Will Become a Princess!_

After arriving at the playground, Allie, and her friends were thrilled to see the Galarian Princesses, Sebastian, Lila, and Felicity! To their surprise, both Leon and Hop had companied them. Hop wasn't the problem however, Allie doesn't trust Leon one bit, especially when the Champion's very interested in her beloved Big Sis! Allie always protects Hannah from Leon, preventing the Champion from going near her beloved Big Sis! After Hop and Leon heard several stories about Allie, they decided to have Sonia look after Hannah, instead.

"I accept your challenge, Hoppy!" Allie said cheerfully, without having any second thoughts.

"Really?!" Hop grinned at the little girl, couldn't wait to start his battle.

"Yup, battling against you, is like battling against Leon! If I defeat you in battle, then beating Leon would be a piece of cake!" Hearing this from Allie made Leon grew very irritated.

"Me defeated by you?! Have you forgotten, I'm the unbeatable Champion!" Leon lowers himself at Allie's level, his eyes narrowed with annoyance. "There's no way I'll lose to you!"

"Says the sucker who has poor cooking skills and horrible sense of directions." Allie smirked, happily stuck her tongue, watching Leon grew more irritated, with a huge anime vein popped on his head.

"Sucker! Why you little-" Leon was about to do something terrible towards Allie, until Hop quickly grabbed his arm, calming him down.

"Now Lee, remembered what mum said?!" Hop held Leon's arm, trying to calm his brother down. "You're the Champion and a good role model, to _every_ young child in Galar!" Hop reminded his brother that children were watching him.

"But she started it!" Leon growled, angrily points a finger at Allie. His younger brother placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, couldn't believe how childish Leon's becoming. He saw Leon angrily crossed his arms, pouting like a little kid.

"Lee first off, Allie's only seven! Second, you're an adult, isn't this embarrassing?!" Hop explains, watching Charizard agreed with the young Trainer. Even Charizard's more mature than his own partner.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard agreed with Hop, watching Leon glares at him.

"Hop does act more maturely than Leon!" Lucinda was amazed, watching Hop trying to calm his older brother.

"In some situations, kids are the grown-ups while the adults act like children." Hannah answered, watching Allie's friends agreed with her statement.

"At least do it for Hannah! She's watching you! If not for me, then do it for her!" Hop whispers to his brother, reminding him that Hannah's standing right next to them. Hearing this from Hop, made Leon quickly calmed down.

"Fine, just make sure you don't lose! I'll be cheering for you!" Leon said, encouraging his brother to win this battle!

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Chypre and Coffret _

"Good luck Allie! I'll be cheering for you!" Hannah cheered, causing Leon to grew stunned at the redhead.

"Hannah, you're supposed to be cheering for Hop! Not this pesky girl!" Leon reminds Hannah, watching Rabirin jumped on her shoulders.

"I'd rather watch Allie win than lose! Besides, I'd love watching Hop get crushed by Allie!" Hannah smirked, causing both brothers grew very worried about her.

"You need to spend less time with Allie!" Leon gasped, believing if Hannah continues spending time with Allie, this could affect their relationship! Even Charizard was worried too, watching Lila rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Let's show Big Sis Hannah and the others, what we're made of! Are you ready Cleffa?" Allie cheered until she noticed her Cleffa was nowhere to be found! "Where did Cleffa go!" Allie turned around and saw Cleffa playing with the Champion!

"Aww, aren't you very precious! Yes, you are~" Leon gently picked up Cleffa, tickling her tummy before she made cute noises, causing Allie grew annoyed.

"Cleffa!" Allie comically snapped at her trusted partner, watching Leon holding her Cleffa. "Stop being nice towards Leon! He's the enemy! We have a battle to win!" Allie said, watching Cleffa sleeping in Leon's arms.

"Unfortunately, Cleffa won't be battling!" Leon smirked, holding Cleffa in his arms.

Although Cleffa was Allie's inseparable and trusted partner, she grew very attached towards Leon, much to her Trainer's annoyance. Whenever Allie wants Cleffa to battle the Champion, the Star Shape Pokémon refuses, considers Leon a friend. Make matters worse, Cleffa won't be battling against Hop, leaving Allie with only Dedenne!

"I never knew Cleffa likes Leon!" Lucinda was amazed, watching Leon held Cleffa in his arms.

"She sure does, sometimes Lee would make Allie annoyed!" Hop grinned watching Leon playfully teases Allie. "This is gonna be easy!"

"Well, it's up to you Dedenne! If Big Sis Hannah can defeat Mr. Kaguya with Charizard, then we can defeat Hop with one Pokémon!" Allie said, holding Dedenne's Friend Ball with a determined expression! It's the quality that matters, _not_ the quantity!

"Everyone, let's cheer for Allie!" Hannah cheered watching everyone but Leon, rooting for Allie with all their passion.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard cheered with Hannah, watching Leon grew extremely annoyed.

"Charizard!" Leon comically snapped at his best friend, watching Charizard snuggles next to Hannah.

* * *

_Postwick, Park_

After Samaira bought ice cream for the girls and their Pokemon, they all walked to the park together, sitting at a park bench. As they sat together, Selena and Crystal watched many children happily spending time with their family, while thinking about their respective childhood. Back at Circhester, Crystal remembered how her mother would always buy her fresh ice cream, before opening the Gym. Even though the weather was very cold at Circhester, Crystal loves their ice cream. Now that Circhester was divided into half, thanks to Melony and Gordie's quarreling, Crystal wasn't sure what to say? It didn't happen before when her father was the Rock-type Gym Leader. Crystal remembered how much her father cares about his family, despite his tight busy schedule, wanted Gordie to become his successor much to Melony's disagreement! Unlike Melony, Crystal's father supports Gordie's love for Rock-type Pokémon but criticized his son for his rude behavior.

"I see, father had already left for business at the overseas?" Selena licked her ice cream with Crystal, watching Twinkle and Munna enjoying their frozen treat.

"Although your father's extremely busy these days, he cares so much about us." Samaira explains, watching her Alolan Meowth enjoying her ice cream. "Ever since your father lost to Hannah, he'd completely changed for the better good! Lately, your father has started to smile frequently, couldn't wait to participate in the Battle Frontier held in Sinnoh!" Samaira giggles, watching the girls grew very surprised. Samaira remembered how her husband couldn't wait, to participate in many battle facilities across the globe! At first many members were worried about their boss, until Khensu explains he wanted to have some fun, claiming he hadn't done this for years and it's never too late.

"Well, Neil and father did mention about building a battle facility, in Galar." Selena said, watching her mother and friend listen to her conversation. Selena had heard about many different battle facilities from Neil. Her brother had traveled across the globe, participating in each and every battle facilities. "Unfortunately, the Galar region lacks a battle facility. It'll be nice if Galar has a Battle Tower of its own, that way people could train and make wonderful improvements." Selena said, gazing at the bright sky with a bit of sadness.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm very curious about those battle facilities." Crystal added, still worried about Lumi until Samaira reveals an interesting story.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: A Girl With a Lost Heart_

"I never really liked Oleana from the start! She's selfish, greedy, cunning, and manipulative! Yet everyone in Galar admires her..." Samaira shook her head, didn't understand what everyone sees in Oleana. "Oleana might be beautiful on the outside, but she's very disgusting on the inside! But there's nothing we can do about it! With Macro Cosmos providing energy, managing the Galar League, and owning several companies, seems pretty suspicious." Samaira shook her head while petting her Alolan Meowth.

"That makes sense..." Crystal nodded her head, agreeing with the blue-haired woman.

According to Samaira, she and Violet were very close friends, they compete at the Gym Challenge along with their respective husbands. To Samaira, Violet was like a sister-figure, always make medicine using fresh berries and plants. When Oleana was first introduced to Macro Cosmos, Samaira never trusted her. Unlike the majority people of Galar, Samaira found Oleana nothing but a greedy and selfish woman! Although Oleana has undying loyalty towards Rose, she secretly manipulated her subordinates and would always get away from her heinous crimes, _without_ getting caught! Samaira has a strong feeling, that Oleana had done something to Violet! She doubts Violet's death was an accident.

"I can't believe Oleana would be so cruel!" Samaira shook her head, angry at what Oleana had done to her previous lab assistants. "Violet had saved Oleana, but instead of showing gratitude, that selfish little brat just abused her kindness!" Samaira remembered how Oleana would secretly be jealous, watching her boss praising his wife's wonderful accomplishments.

"That's terrible!" Crystal couldn't believed the Chairman's secretary could be this cruel. "That explains why Oleana looks emotionless, it's to cover her true personality in public." Crystal heard from Tyson that Oleana had taken acting and drama classes, at the Hammerlock University! It was also where Violet had studied to become a Doctor.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: A Princess' Magic_

"What's this?"

Selena saw Munna happily came towards her direction, with a glowing blue gem on her mouth? Munna happily gave Selena a mysterious sparkling blue gemstone. Selena, Crystal, and Samaira immediately took a closer look at the mysterious blue object, watching the gemstone glows from the sunlight.

"It's an indigo Wishing Gem!" Selena awed, gently held her gem while petting Munna's head. "It looks like a sapphire or tanzanite?"

"Do you know that Wishing Gems, can only be found by seven chosen individuals?" Samaira explains, watching the girls and their Pokémon carefully listened to her story. "Wishing Gems can only be found by seven chosen individuals! It's said that miracles will start happening, once they're found!" Samaira said with a smile, petting her Alolan Meowth.

"Miracles?" Selena and Crystal said in unison.

"Right, unlike Wishing Stars, there are only seven Wishing Gems! Those mysterious gemstones are said to be superior to Wishing Stars!" Samaira smiles brightly as she slowly licked her ice cream. "However, despite Wishing Gems can _only_ be seen by seven chosen individuals, some of the members of the Kaguya Estate believed those jewels choose their partners." Samaira questions, wondering which of those hypotheses were true?

"Perhaps meeting Hannah was more than a miracle!" Crystal smiles, staring at her Wishing Gem while thinking about her friends.

"I agree Crystal, ever since I met Hannah, I learned how to make my own decisions." Selena said as she gazed at her indigo Wishing Gem. Prior to meeting Hannah, Selena was very indecisive, as her father always plans everything for her in advance. But after Selena met Hannah and her friends, she learns how to make her own choices. "It was hard at first, but the more I made my own decisions, the more independent I become. Many people will see me as a rich girl, or Neil's younger sister, but to _all_ my friends and family... I am Selena Kaguya, a member of the Galarian Princess!" Selena smiled determinedly, with Twinkle and Munna agreeing with her.

"Spoken like a true Galarian Princess." Crystal smiles at her friend.

_Insert Fairy Tail: Alliance Force, Assemble!_

"Listen, Selena and Crystal, those Wishing Gems belong to you and you're friends, _not_ Macro Cosmos!" Samaira spoke in a serious tone. "Rose might be rich and powerful and owns a powerful organization, but everyone in the Kaguya Estate will assist the Galarian Princesses!" Samaira smiles brightly, surprising both girls.

"After Hannah became the savior, everyone at the estate couldn't stop talking about her! But for Hannah's safety, we told the media that a mysterious challenger had defeated Khensu. As much as I want the whole world to know, it's best we keep things to ourselves." Like everyone at the Kaguya Estate, Samaria believed it's best if the whole world never knew about this.

Little did they know, both Margaret and her Purrloin were secretly listening to the girls' conversation with Samaira. Margaret had just finished buying fresh berries for her delicious curry when suddenly she saw Samaira was having ice cream with the girls and their Pokémon. Margaret had met Samaira before, found her a very nice and caring woman. Although Samaira's the wife of Khensu Kaguya and comes from a rich and powerful family, the blue-haired woman admires the countryside, reminds her of the Alola region. At first, Margaret was very nervous, thinking she's in huge trouble, after what her kids had done. But to Margaret's surprise, Samaira was taking a tour at Postwick. Both women would happily have a lively conversation, talking about their kids and their respective love stories.

"Miracles? Wishing Gems?" Margaret was surprised that these mysterious jewels would exist, curious as to where it comes from. "Why would one of those Wishing Gems chose Hannah?" Margaret couldn't help but grew very curious, wondering how Hannah could see those mysterious jewels?

"Purrloin?" Even Purrloin wasn't sure either.

* * *

_Postwick, Playground_

_Insert Suite Precure: Hibiki and Kanade_

During Hop and Allie's battle, Lila happily showed her purple gemstone to Hannah, Lucinda, Felicity, and Sebastian. According to Lila, after she finished doing clothes shopping at Wedgehurst, she took a nice walk at Route 2, hoping to find rare Poison-type Pokémon. She was about to leave when suddenly she spotted a mysterious glowing purple object glowing on the ground, nearby the lake. Lila admires the purple gemstone and decided to keep it.

"Maybe it's an amethyst or a sugilite?" Lila said until Sebastian took a closer look, carefully examined the purple gemstone.

"Why Ms. Lila, what you're holding is a Wishing Gem!" Sebastian said quietly, prevent Leon from listening to their private conversation.

"Wishing Gem?" Lila stares at the butler strangely, watching Hannah and Lucinda took out their respective gemstones.

"Right! The one I have is yellow, but the one that Hannah has is red, while Crystal has light blue." Lucinda replied quietly, carefully shows her gemstone to Lila.

"We don't know much about those gemstones powers, but it's been speculated that it can only be used during Pokémon battles." Felicity said softly, with Butterfree by her side. "We also discovered that Wishing Gems can also cause certain Pokémon to Gigantamax, allowing them to learn Rainbow moves instead." Felicity spoke quietly, very relieved that Leon's very busy watching the battle.

"I'm glad Mr. Kaguya let us keep those jewels." Hannah smiles, staring at her red gemstone while holding Rabirin. "After all, we're the Galarian Princesses!"

"I supposed it makes sense, but just so you know, I'm the most beautiful princess in this group!" Lila comically pouted, crossing her arms with her cheeks turning red. "Just because I'm joining this group, doesn't mean we're friends got it! I'm only joining this group, so I could know my rivals! After all, I'm the most elite member in this group~" Lila smiles, watching Hannah and her group ignored her attitude. Although Lila acts rude and spoiled on the outside, deep down she's secretly glad to be accepted in their group.

"Toxel..." Toxel stares at her Trainer strangely, watching Lila goes into her tsundere mode.

_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Underneath the Cherry Blossom Trees_

"Hmm?" Hannah checked her Rotom Phone and received an urgent message, from Samaira?! "It's from Selena's mum?" Hannah noticed her friends, Lucinda, Lila, Sebastian, and Felicity also received the same message as well.

"Wonder why Selena's mum wanted to see us?" Lucinda thought with Pichu on her lap.

"Maybe she wants to meet me in person badly! After all, I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world!" Lila beams until her face turned slightly pink. "Besides, all of you are my rivals got it! It's not like we're friends or anything!" Lila transformed into her tsundere mode, crossing her arms while Toxel stares at her strangely.

"Perhaps Lady Samaira is telling us, that a fifth Wishing Gem was recently found!" Felicity speculated with Butterfree agreeing with her Trainer. "We can't let everyone but few know about this! That includes the Chairman, Champion, and all your parents! They must not know about this!" Felicity whispers quietly, making sure Leon doesn't hear her voice.

"Which means Ms. Selena is the owner of the Wishing Gem!" Sebastian quietly whispers to the girls and secretary. "We should get moving, we must _not_ make Lady Samaira wait forever!"

"Right!" Hannah, Lucinda, and Lila said in unison.

As the girls, Sebastian, Felicity, and their Pokémon left to meet Samaira and the others, both Leon and his Charizard saw them heading straight towards the park. During Hop's battle against Allie, the Champion noticed how Hannah, Lila, and Lucinda were showcasing their beautiful jewels to Sebastian and Felicity. Charizard hadn't seen those yellow and purple gemstones before, but he did recognize the red one, owned by Hannah! Back at the Kaguya Estate, Charizard had seen Hannah and Crystal showed their friends those mysterious gemstones while waiting for the banquet. Could this red gemstone have caused Charizard to Gigantamax, and learns Rainbow moves?

"Wishing Gems?" Leon couldn't help but secretly heard Felicity and Sebastian, discussing those mysterious gemstones to Hannah and her friends. "Hmm?" Leon thought while holding Cleffa in his arms until he heard his brother's voice.

"Dammit! Can't believe I lost to Allie!" Hop shook his head, couldn't believe he lost to a seven-year-old girl. "Who would've thought her Dedenne knows the move Attract?!" Hop was surprised Allie's lot smarter than her age. "I need to think of a better strategy if I'm gonna battle, Hannah!" Hop sighed until he saw his brother and Charizard were about to leave.

"Lee, where are you going?" Hop asked his older brother, watching Leon stopped his movement.

"Huh? Oh, just taking a stroll in the park." Leon answered before he handed Allie's Cleffa to Hop. "Hop, could you watch Cleffa for me?"

"Sure!" Hop said, holding Cleffa while watching his brother left with Charizard by his side. "I hope Lee doesn't get lost again! Tyson told me that Lee would frequently get lost at simple places, very frequently..." Hop shook his head, hoping his brother doesn't get lost easily. Luckily Charizard's there to companied Leon, so his partner won't get lost, hopefully.

Hop remembered when he and Leon tried to save Hannah at the Kaguya Estate, it took many hours for several reasons. Leon had lost his way around at Route 2, and when Hop found him, both brothers ended up lost. Both brothers had a tough time finding their way out of the forest, and it took hours until Derek and his Boltund had found them.

"Cleffa?" Cleffa was curious, asking Hop why Leon's horrible with directions?

"Beats me, Cleffa! Maybe Lee got it from dad, I think. I hope dad comes for a visit, he's busier than Lee!" Hop grinned at Cleffa, couldn't wait to meet his father, unaware he had passed away. "In the meanwhile, I'll show you dad's League Cards! Lee gave them to me after he received his starter."

"Cleffa?" Cleffa saw several pictures of Ren, noticed he completely resembles Leon! He also wore a baseball cap and has a slightly similar beard, just like Leon. According to Hop, his father also loves collecting caps but was more perceptive and collected than him and Leon.

"But why would mum keep all of dad's Pokémon? It's very odd if you asked me." Hop said, still holding Cleffa in his arms, watching Allie gave both his Grookey and Wooloo some Sitrus berries.

* * *

_Postwick, Park_

After Hannah and her friends arrived at the park, they saw Crystal and Selena waving at the group, watching Samaira bought enough ice cream for the whole gang. Next to Samaira was a Munna, happily playing with both Twinkle and Meowth. Samaira then told Hannah and her group, several more secrets about the Wishing Gems, such as bringing miracles and can be only be seen by seven chosen individuals!

After Selena showcase her indigo Wishing Gem, everyone including Lila was impressed. Although, Sebastian and Felicity were quite curious where Selena found her gemstone? The yellow Wishing Gem was already found at Postwick, and they doubt another one could be found at the same location. Hannah's group was confused until Samaira explains how her daughter obtained her Wishing Gem.

"I see..." Felicity said as she took a closer examination at Munna before she snapped her fingers and made a discovery. "So this Munna's from the Slumbering Weald! Perhaps it's possible that Munna must've accidentally picked the jewel, at Slumbering Weald before arriving at Postwick." Felicity explained as everyone listens to her story. Although, Felicity wasn't sure how Munna does it? Perhaps because Munna's a Psychic-type and must've found it unknowingly.

"But more importantly, we should be glad the Wishing Gem wasn't at the wrong hands! Who knows what will happen!" Sebastian said as they slowly licked their ice cream. Sebastian adjusted his monocle and smiled at his lady.

"Slumbering Weald?" Hannah said softly while staring at her Wishing Gem. Whenever Hannah's near the gate to Slumbering Weald, she could hear mysterious voices coming from the forest! However, Hannah noticed that nobody but those with the Purity bloodline could hear those mysterious voices.

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Alola Region Theme_

"Munna?" Munna saw Selena walking towards her direction, holding Twinkle in her arms.

"Munna, would you like to come join us on our journey?" Selena asked the Dream Eater Pokémon, with a smile on her face.

"Munna!" Munna nodded her head, watching Selena pulled out a Moon Ball from her dress pocket, pressed the button, and maximizing the ball. She hurled the Moon Ball across the field, hitting Munna in the head, and sucking her into the ball.

The Moon Ball shook three times and remained still, making a small clicking sound. Selena walked towards the grassy field, gently picked up her ball containing her newly caught Munna.

"I got a Munna!" Selena happily held her Moon Ball up in the air, performing her victory pose in an indigo background with multiple crescent moons.

"That's amazing Selena!" Hannah praised her friend, watching Selena held her hands.

"Thank you, Hannah! Today was a miracle, first I got my Wishing Gem and caught Munna! It's like killing two Pidoves with one stone!" Selena smiles, happily held her Moon Ball containing her newly caught Munna.

"Amazing!" Lucinda cheered, happily held out her Wishing Gem. "With those gemstones, together we are the Galarian Princess!" Lucinda said, with all her friends agreeing with the yellow-haired girl.

"Lulu's right, whenever there's danger, the Galarian Princesses are there to help!" Crystal added, happily lifted up her Wishing Gem.

"With those mysterious gems, miracles will happen throughout our adventure!" Lila said, flipping her long platinum blonde hair.

"Spoken like true princesses!" Samaira smiles while petting her Alolan Meowth's head.

"Agreed, Lady Samaira!" Sebastian said, standing next to his mistress along with Felicity and Butterfree.

The Galarian Princesses each took out their respective Wishing Gems, noticed it's glowing brighter, the more jewels they've gathered. Samaira was curious as to what happens if all seven Wishing Gems were gathered at once? According to Samaira, if seven stones are gathered, both Gigantamax and Dynamax Pokémon are capable of learning Eternal Moves! However, these are just myths and couldn't be proven without further evidence.

"So far there are only two Wishing Gems left, the green one and the orange one. Once all gemstones are gathered, both Dynamax and Gigantamax forms are able to learn Eternal moves!" Samaira explains to the girls, petting her Alolan Meowth. "Hopefully it's not at the wrong hands! In the meanwhile, I'll also be discussing your upcoming top-secret missions." Samaira said, watching her daughter and four friends widened their eyes.

"Top secret missions?!" Hannah, Crystal, Lucinda, Selena, and Lila said in unison.

"Right! We can't explain too much in Postwick, so it's best we discuss this privately at the estate, tomorrow morning. Professor Cory and his son Derek has a surprise for the five of you." Felicity said with a serious tone, instructing the girls _not_ to tell this to their family members nor the Champion.

_Insert X&Y anime: Victory! Trainer _

"We should also get up bright and early tomorrow morning! We don't want the Champion nor many adults grew suspicious." Sebastian said, adjusting his monocle.

"What if Leon woke up before us?" Lucinda worried, after hearing from Jason that Leon always woke up early due to his busy schedules.

"We can say we're going fishing, to find some rare Pokémon! I always lied to Hop about this, whenever the Galarian 12 and I would go to Motostoke or Wyndon! Hop still doesn't know." Hannah smirked, suggesting they should lie to Leon without getting caught!

"Hop told me how he would secretly eat all of his brother's Halloween candy, whenever Leon's not looking. Sometimes Hop would tell Leon that Wooloo ate all his Halloween candy." Hannah laughed couldn't believe how awful Hop was back then! But then again, that's what little brothers would do. "Hop would also steal Allie's Halloween candy, whenever she's not looking!"

"Or we could use Budew and Butterfree's Sleep Powder, on the Champion!" Lila suggested with a smile, flipping her long hair. "But I get full credit, got it! After all, most of this was my idea!" Lila comically pouted with blushing cheeks, crossing her arms and turned her head away.

"Better yet, I can make warm milk and pour lots of Sleep Powder! I heard the Champion's a heavy sleeper, just like his younger brother!" Felicity smirked, her transaction glasses shined by sunlight. "Just leave the cooking to me! I might not be the Vice-President, but I'm actually an amazing cook!"

"You're a genius, Miss Felicity!" Hannah and Rabirin cheered for the secretary, watching everyone happily laughed. She also couldn't wait to do top-secret missions, along with her friends. Although Hannah also felt kinda guilty, doing dangerous missions without telling her parents, Hop and Leon. Hannah doubts they'd let her participate in those dangerous missions.

The group chatted at the park, eating their frozen treats, unaware that they were being watched by the Champion and his Charizard. Leon was quietly eavesdropping their conversation, watching Hannah and her friends showcasing their Wishing Gems to Samaira. He watched all five gemstones glowing very brightly, noticed they're much different than Wishing Stars. Leon also discovered that there are only seven Wishing Gems, but can only be seen by seven chosen individuals!

"That Hop, so all this time he ate all my Halloween candy!" Leon angrily shook his head, couldn't believe his younger brother. "That explains why his face was covered with candy stained!" Leon couldn't believe his younger brother, blaming on poor little Wooloo, while stealing his candy. The Champion shook his head, trying to focus on why he and Charizard came to the park in the first place.

"How is this possible?" Leon whispers, staring at Hannah and her four friends. "How can Hannah and her friends see those gemstones? But more importantly, what exactly is a Wishing Gem?" Leon said to his Charizard, watching his best friend stares at Hannah.

After watching the Galarian Princesses showcased their respective gemstones, Leon watched as five mysterious jewels began to glow brighter. He also heard Samaira, mentioned something called Eternal moves?

"Eternal moves?" Leon said, couldn't help but found this name very familiar, watching Charizard shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_Omake: Kid Leon's adventures! Survival of the Dorkiest!_

**_Wild Area_**

_It's been a few weeks since Leon had gotten lost, due to his poor sense of direction. Leon was laying on the ground weak and exhausted, checking the calendar app on his Rotom Phone. Leon's hair was messy, with leaves and twigs stuck on his head, and his clothes were covered in dirt and grass. Together Leon, Tyson, Raihan, and Charmeleon were surviving at the wilderness of the Wild Area, trying to figure out how to get to Motostoke! After winning his second Gym Badge at Hulbury, Leon decided to catch some rare Pokémon before battling against Kabu. Although both Raihan and Tyson weren't sure, knowing how horrible Leon's at with directions, but they both agreed to companied him._

_"It's hopeless! We've been lost for weeks now! We'll never make it to Motostoke!" Leon comically cried, his face was covered with anime tears__._

**_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter _**

_"Good mornin' Leon!" Eight-year-old Tyson happily greeted the exhausted boy, watching Leon slumped on the ground, looking tired and hungry. Next to Tyson, was ten-year-old Raihan and Leon's Charmeleon, watching the purple-haired boy lying on the ground._

_"I'm very impressed Leon, you've eaten nothing but berries for the past few weeks! You'd make a great rival!" Ten-year-old Raihan grinned at Leon before his Rotom Phone took several photos of his tiring rival. Leon glares at Raihan, watching the trio looked relaxed and carefree._

_"Charmeleon!" Leon's Charmeleon agreed with Raihan, only to received a glare back from his Trainer, too._

_"How can the three of you be so calm?! We're lost in the Wild Area, and ate nothing but berries! Why are the three of you looked fresh and clean?!" Leon laid on the ground devastated, hoping his friends would comfort him. Instead, the trio was quite amused, watching the purple-haired Trainer got easily defeated. Leon was also curious, wondering how Tyson and Raihan always stayed clean and fresh, while his clothes were dirty and messy!_

_"At least it's better than your disgusting curry!" Raihan grinned, admitting how Leon's cooking skills were worse than his sense of directions._

_"Agreed! Golly, even the wild Pokémon couldn't eat his curry. I feel more sorry about the Pokémon than Leon." Tyson added with Charmeleon agreeing with the young boy, only to received another glare from his Trainer._

_"Charmeleon, it'll mean a lot to me if you tried my cooking!" Leon turned to his trusted partner, gave him a strange look. Just because they're best friends, doesn't mean Charmeleon would taste Leon's cooking! Charmeleon would rather taste Ella and Sonia's cooking, over Leon's._

_"Char!" Charmeleon rejected Leon's offer, watching his Trainer pouted at him._

_"Golly, even my Gible refuses to eat Leon's cooking!" Tyson held Gible's Poké Ball, with Raihan agreeing with him._

_"Same with Trapinch and Goomy!" Raihan added, watching Leon laid on the ground with wet eyes._

_"We'll never see Motostoke again! I'll never see mum and Hop! I'll never become the next Champion! If this happens, I'll never get to participate in the Champion Cup! I even made a promise to this little girl!" Leon comically cried with anime tears spreading on his face, thinking he won't achieve his accomplishments, even though he had only won two Gym Badges. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a Wailord..." Leon heard his stomach grumbling and kept on crying until he saw Charmeleon, Raihan, and Tyson were having burgers, fries, and soda!_

_"Bummer!" Tyson shook his head, drinking his large cup of soda along with Raihan and Charmeleon._

_"Agreed!" Raihan added, took a big bite of his spicy burger with extra hot sauce._

_"Char!" Charmeleon shook his head, eating his crispy fries._

_"Where did you get those?!" Leon points at the food they were eating, curious if they've gotten from those Hikers across the fields?!_

_"We've got it from Motostoke!" Raihan answered, watching Leon grew stunned with astonishment before his eyes were huge and widened._

_"You've been at Motostoke this whole entire time?!" Leon shouted with rage, couldn't believe his ears! His two best friends and trusted partner had been to Motostoke this entire time, while Leon had been simply lost for a few weeks! Leon ate nothing but berries and fruits, trying to cook curry, but tasted horrible._

**_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Hau's theme_**

_"Golly, it's right over here Leon!" Tyson points at Motostoke's location, which wasn't that far and only took fifteen to twenty minutes by walking. "Raihan already won his Gym Badge a few weeks ago, Neil, Ella, Piers, and Sonia had already left, and Marigold still hasn't got the Fire Badge!' Tyson happily told Leon what everyone had been doing, for the past few weeks._

_"Then why didn't you told me this sooner, in the first place?! I could've been dead by now!" Leon yelled, as he immediately got up and felt nothing but rage and fury coming from his body! Tyson, Raihan, and Charmeleon saw a huge fiery aura, coming from Leon's body._

_"Golly, we would but we'd rather not because it's super funny, watching you get lost! Besides, Sonia, Ella, and Yamper are way too soft on you!" Tyson laughed along with Charmeleon and Raihan._

_"Agreed, and besides we've already told this to everyone, and posted it on Zwitter and Smilebook!" Raihan laughed, watching his Rotom Phone showed Leon the tweets and comments posted by many people. "Everybody laughed and laughed!"_

_"I know right? Golly, you should see Mustard-sensei's reaction? He and his granddaughter Zannie were laughing uncontrollably!" Tyson told Raihan and Charmeleon how everyone reacted towards Leon's survival skills, ignoring the furious purple-haired Trainer. Instead of being terrified, the trio ignored their friend, causing Leon to grew more furious, as his body turned completely red with steam coming out of his ears with rage!_

_"YOU WANNA SEE LAUGHTER?! I'LL GIVE YOU LAUGHTER!" Leon yelled, he balled his fists before chasing after the laughing trio! Leon watched as his two friends and Charmeleon were running as fast as a Boltund, laughing hysterically._

_"If you keep chasing us, you'll get lost in Motostoke!" Raihan laughs, surprised that Leon still has the energy to run with an empty stomach!_

_"Golly, when we get to Motostoke, we should lock our room at the Budew Drop Inn!" Tyson suggested watching Raihan and Charmeleon nodding their heads. _

_"Agreed!"_

_"Char!"_

_"GET BACK HERE!" Leon yelled at his friends, as they immediately arrived at Motostoke, ditching the purple-haired boy in the middle of the city. "TYSON! RAIHAN! CHARMELEON!" Leon yelled out their names, drawing the attention of everyone in the city, accidentally humiliating himself in public._

_Insert Sword and Shield: Motostoke _

Tyson who's now 14, was at a Sawsbuck Coffee Shop at Motostoke. Next to Tyson were Hannah and Rabirin, treating them each with large mocha frappuccino with cookie bits, and several heart-shaped cookies for Valentine's day. Tyson had finished telling a fascinating story, watching both Hannah and Rabirin grew very surprised by this. They watched Tyson fed several cookies to his Garchomp, before drinking his vanilla frappuccino.

"Golly, and that's why Leon has very strange taste buds! Ironically, Leon's _least_ favorite food is fresh vegetables. However, both his mother and uncle Dyson made sure Leon ate _all_ his vegetables!" Tyson explains watching Hannah nodded her head.

"That explains why Leon's terrible with directions." Hannah spoke softly with Rabirin nodding her head. "But does that mean Leon's a Pokémon Master?" Hearing this made Tyson and his Garchomp laughed, as they happily gazed at both Hannah and Rabirin.

"Hannah, just because Leon's the unbeatable Champion, doesn't make him a Pokémon Master!" Tyson confirmed, offering more cookies to Garchomp and Rabirin. "However, becoming a Pokémon Champion is just one step, towards becoming a Pokémon Master! It's more than being undefeated! Heck, Mustard-sensei's not a Pokémon Master either, even though he's a legendary Trainer." Tyson gave a brief explanation, watching Hannah grew very curious.

"Then how do you become a Pokémon Master?"

"Golly, to be honest, I have no clue! Maybe, uncle Dyson knows, but I doubted!" Tyson shrugged his shoulders while checking his platinum Rotom Phone, making sure Jason's alright.

Dyson's both Leon's agent and Mason's younger brother. He's also Jason and Tyson's uncle, always made sure Leon's a very good role model, to both of his nephews! Dyson even took care of Leon's tight schedule, making sure he's on time. However, due to Leon's poor sense of directions, Dyson would frequently scold the Champion for being late for many appointments, and missing many Opening Ceremonies! Dyson might be strict, but loves his two nephews, Jason and Tyson.

"Golly, for some strange reason, Leon mentioned he doesn't have a very tight schedule this year? Why was he smiling strangely?" Tyson wonders, unaware both his uncle and father showed Leon his deepest and darkest secret! Something that neither his friends nor his little brother will never know! It's so humiliating, that even Tyson refuses to talk about it...

"Golly, what's with those extra bags?" Tyson asked Hannah, watching her holding lots of colorful bags.

"Oh, those? These are my homemade chocolates, that I've just made. Some of them are for Jason and his friends, but the one with the orange bag is for Raihan." Hannah blushes after mentioning Raihan's name to Tyson.

"For Raihan?" Tyson tilted his head, he noticed the bag was slightly bigger than the others. Even Garchomp was curious as well, knowing how much Raihan loves having spicy food more than sweets. However, if it's from Hannah, the Dragon Tamer would happily accept it.

"Hai! Since Valentine's day is tomorrow, Amary suggests I should make chocolates for Raihan!" Hannah happily answered to Tyson, staring at several bags, hoping Raihan would enjoy his gift. "I hope Raihan likes the chocolates I made. I doubt Leon would accept my homemade chocolates." Hannah felt uncertain, wasn't sure whether or not she should give this to Raihan?

Tyson's aware that Marigold would always reject Hannah's cooking from the past, _without_ trying it. He also knows that Leon would always receive lots of homemade chocolates, from many of his wonderful fangirls. Tyson placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly and gave her a bright grin.

_Insert Yes! Precure 5: Karen's theme_

"Golly, don't say that Hannah! I'm positive Raihan would love your chocolates!" Tyson said softly, smiling at the female redhead. "Besides, the chocolates you've made is filled with tons of love! If Jason loves your cooking, then so will Raihan!"

"Gar!" Garchomp agreed with Tyson, telling her to go after Raihan and give this to him!

"Tyson!" Hannah smiles at Jason's older brother, thanking him for encouraging her. She exhaled deeply and turned her attention towards Tyson. "Thanks, Tyson, you're a great friend! I'm glad you always give wonderful advice."

"Golly, my pleasure Hannah! Besides, since Leon's receiving tons of Valentine chocolates from his fangirls, he won't be jealous of you giving yours to Raihan! It's not in his nature." Tyson assured Hannah, telling her how Leon would always receive tons of sweets, from many of his adoring fangirls during the holidays. "Since Raihan's the Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, this is your opportunity!" Both Tyson and Garchomp encouraged Hannah to give Raihan her homemade chocolates.

"Hai!" Hannah nodded her head, couldn't wait to give Raihan her homemade chocolates, shaped like miniature hearts and stars. "I'm glad Amary suggests I should give some to Raihan, she told me that his Pokémon enjoys having chocolates."

Little did they know, Leon had quietly eavesdropped their conversation, watching Tyson encouraged Hannah to give her special chocolates to Raihan! He couldn't believe Tyson told Hannah, one of his most humiliating stories, but that wasn't important right now. Like Chairman Rose, Leon was in his disguise; wearing casual clothing and black sunglasses, under the alias Leo. While the Champion was hiding from his annoying fangirls, he was surprised to see Hannah at Motostoke, carrying several bags? Leon secretly followed Hannah, watching her having lunch with Tyson and Garchomp.

"Can you believe this, Charizard?! Tyson's encouraging Hannah to give some of her chocolates, to Raihan!" Despite receiving tons of chocolates from many of his fangirls, Leon couldn't help but felt very jealous. "Since when did Amary became very supportive?!" Leon shook his head, finding Amary very out of character! Normally Amary would be very unamused about her sister's habits, but lately, she's encouraging Hannah to go after Raihan!

"Chocolates filled with tons of love? Hop had once told me that Hannah's chocolates are very delicious..." Leon blushes, grew very curious how Hannah's chocolates tasted like? Most of the chocolates Leon had received, were bought from stores, while others were homemade but were missing one secret ingredient, love. According to his brother, Hannah would frequently make chocolates for Allie and her friends. Whenever Hannah's not looking, Hop would secretly take some _without_ getting caught. Sometimes Hop would come back, and secretly take seconds for his Wooloo.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. It's pretty obvious Leon's very jealous of his rival, Raihan. Whenever Hannah interacts with Raihan, Charizard noticed Leon would grow very jealous, watching those two spending time together. It didn't happen before with any of his fangirls, but ever since Raihan had told Leon how much he loves Hannah, the Champion had several different reactions.

Lately, Leon became very worried, jealous, and annoyed about this, trying to get Hannah's attention. Although Tyson had kept telling Leon, how he shouldn't waste his time. Reminding Leon that he's the Champion of Galar, and has many fangirls. The Galarian Champion was too stubborn, listening to Tyson's advice.

"You're right Charizard, we should definitely spy on those two!" Leon snapped his fingers, grinning at his trusted partner, watching Charizard gave him a strange look. "I refuse to watch Raihan kiss my sweet little Hannah! I heard Jason told his friends, how Raihan's gonna kiss Hannah at the Hammerlocke Park!" Leon explained to his Charizard, watching his partner gave him a very strange look.

"Luckily this year I'm not very busy, Charizard!" Leon smirks evilly, took out his Rotom Phone, reveals many photos of Tyson, given by both his father and uncle. "It's very nice of Mason and Dyson to send me pictures of Tyson. Who would've thought Tyson had taken ballet classes at Ballonlea? Raihan has gotta see this!" Leon laughed, couldn't wait to send all those pictures to Raihan, while Charizard sweatdropped at his Trainer.

Before Leon had arrived at Wedgehurst, both Dyson and Mason showed him all of Tyson's ballet photos. According to Mason, his son had been taking an all-girls ballet class at Ballonlea, taught by Opal's second daughter. Not only did Tyson became the first male ballerina, but many girls admire his wonderful dancing skills. When Leon saw those pictures, he couldn't wait to give Tyson a taste of his own medicine!

"Let's see how Tyson reacts to this, Charizard!" Leon smirked evilly, couldn't wait to retaliate Jason's older brother. After Tyson had told many humiliating stories about Leon, the Champion couldn't wait to send those embarrassing pictures to all his friends.

"Graawrrr..." Charizard sighed, couldn't believe how childish Leon's becoming.

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery, and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon, Lapras, and shiny Amaura were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna, and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in a yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. In the background; Togetic, Pikachu, and Yamper were dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery, and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah, and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah, and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah, and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_There you have it, folks, Selena not only has a Wishing Gem but she also caught a Munna! The most part, Lila has a Wishing Gem too! I enjoy writing this episode, especially Leon's relationship with Tyson. I love making Lila in her tsundere mode, she's very adorable. What I love about Tyson is when he tells his friends, many humiliating stories about Leon! After episode 8, then will be back in the main story! As the story progresses, there will be backstories, deep secrets, and lots of new characters!_**

**_In the next episode, everyone was having a wonderful time at the Kaguya Estate. Crystal grew worried about Lumi and why she's not eating! When Crystal and Lila were battling at night, something is happening to Lumi?! The Galarian Princesses meets Professor Cory and Derek, where they learned more about their top-secret missions. _**

**_For some strange reason, I really enjoy making Oleana villainous. In this story, Oleana frequently tricks Bede to avoid getting trouble. The reason why Oleana didn't manipulate the Cosmic Trio, is because they're very useful and more important than Bede. Oleana relationship with Violet was inspired by Mohn and Faba, from Pokémon Sun and Moon manga. Like Faba, it's implied Oleana had done something to Violet. Unlike Faba, Oleana didn't push Violet. I can't explain much, so keep reading the story. If anybody is interested in reading Pokémon Adventures online, it's on Mangadex._**

**_For those wondering how Raihan wrote so romantic, it's because he got help from Mindy. Unlike Hop, Mindy knows more about romance and supports Raihan's love for Hannah. Amary secretly helps Mindy mostly because she wants to see a love triangle blossom. Amary knows if Sonia helps Hop, it'll be a huge problem for her and Mindy, plans on catching a Joltik. Don't you just love it, when your friends and loved ones ship their favorite couples and compete with their rivals?_**

_**Tyson's relationship with Hannah is sibling-like, much like Hop. Like his younger brother Jason, Tyson is a few of Hannah's good friends along with Keith, Derek, Trisha, and Tanya. Tyson always gives helpful advice and several strategies. Tyson loves to gossip about Leon, including telling hilarious secrets. The reason why Leon's very furious towards Tyson, is because he told many people such as Amary, what he and Raihan had done after the Opening Ceremony! If you read the omake carefully, Leon's angrier at Tyson for encouraging Hannah to go after Raihan. **_

_**Allie didn't do it on purpose, the reason why she gave Leon's Pokémon lots of sweets was that they worked very hard from many battles. Charizard must've loved the bonbons given by Allie and got a huge stomachache. **_

**_In some omake, features kid Leon's adventures in the Galar region before becoming the Champion. Tyson frequently companied Leon on his journey. Despite being 8, Tyson's quite a prodigy for his age. I mentioned in my last chapter that Tyson was trained by Mustard at a very young age. Tyson was 5 when Mustard took him as his apprentice. After Leon became the new Champion, Tyson goes back to the Isle of Armor and continued training. Tyson's also one of Mustard's best disciples along with Leon, Neil, and Felicity. I might do omake specials where Leon and Neil train together at the Isle of Armor. _**


	8. Meeting Professor Cory and Derek!

_**Sorry for the long wait, many things had happened and it was crazy! The pandemic, Covid-19, social distance, etc.. I hope everyone is safe and healthy in their homes. Back to the topic, this chapter basically similar to the Ultra Guardians from the Sun and Moon anime and has a connection to the Darkest Day. I can't explain it, but you'll see a few more references to Precure. **_

_**As for the Wild Area arc, it'll happen after the Opening Ceremony at Motostoke. Basically before getting their first badge at Turffield.**_

_**Speaking of the Wild Area arc, I'm planning to have the Crown Tundra arc starts after Hannah and her friends obtained their fifth gym badge. In this arc, the Galarian Princesses and their friends decided to explore the Crown Tundra, in order to discover the origins of Hannah's ancestors and Calyrex. During their exploration, they found a hidden village, lots of new Legendary Pokémon and new Galarian forms! It's inspired by Frozen 2 the movie.**_

_**Although I mentioned both Isle of Armor and Crown Tundra arcs will be 3 months each, I'm planning to make it to 4 instead. **_

_**Enjoy this episode and remember, keep reading the story!**_

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Smile Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 8: A Frosmoth is Born! Meeting Professor Cory and Derek!_

_7 years ago at Circhester, Crystal's House_

**_Insert Hugtto Precure: Trusted Bond_**

_4-year-old Crystal wandered in the living room of the house, watching her Eevee playing with Gordie's Rolycoly, while her Snom was sleeping in her mini-bed made by her mother. Inside the living room, Crystal saw Jade packing all her materials for figure skating classes. Crystal admires Jade's figure skating performance, wanting to become just like her older sister. Everyday, Crystal dreams of being famous, popular, and surrounded by millions of fans all across the globe, imagining herself doing figure skating performance._

_"Mommy was a figure skater too, and she looks like a beautiful princess~" Crystal beams, remembered watching all her mother's figure skating performance, prior meeting her father Craig._

_The houses in Circhester were a bit bigger, constructed out of bricks just like the buildings. The majority of houses and buildings were designed by old-fashioned from Craig, an architecture who's also the Rock-type Gym Leader. Craig's also Melony's husband and the father of three children. Craig's side of the family also owned several hot spring hotels, very popular for many tourists. Unlike Melony, Craig supports his son's love for Rock-type Pokémon, he gave Gordie a Rolycoly on his fifth birthday. Although Craig's currently in the minor league, he's still a busy man due to his job, and has just recently been promoted to CEO! Although this was wonderful news for Craig, the problem was he would be working overseas and wants Gordie to become his successor, much to Melony's disagreement! Although Melony wants her son to become the next Ice-type Gym Leader, Craig supports his son's goals and dreams. _

_"I wish I was like big brother, he always makes his own decisions..." Crystal sighed, finding Gordie more amazing each and everyday. Whenever Melony took her children for clothes shopping, she would always pick out clothes for her two daughters. Gordie however, would always pick his own clothes, claiming he hates the clothes that his mother picked out for him. "Then again, mommy mostly picked out white and gray clothing for Jade and me..." Crystal understood why Gordie prefers doing clothes shopping with their father, instead. Unlike Melony, her husband Craig lets Gordie choose his own clothes, claiming he wants his children to make their own decisions and become independent._

_Crystal laid on the floor, trying to think what to do today until she smells a warm aroma coming from the kitchen. She followed the authentic air, leading straight towards the hallway, to the kitchen. Crystal then saw her mother; Melony, who's very slim and attractive back then, was busy cooking breakfast on the stove. Crystal watched her mother's Pokémon were busy setting up the table, before entering the kitchen._

_Melony was busy making breakfast for her three kids, didn't noticed her youngest child has entered the kitchen, or feeling small hands touching her leg. Melony stopped what she's doing and saw a little girl with long light-grey hair tied in a ponytail, staring up at her, with curiosity. Melony smiled widely and turned off the stove, before gazing at her daughter._

_"Good morning, my little precious! Did you sleep well?" Melony asked sweetly and bent down, lifting Crystal up in the air, giving lots of sweet kisses on her cheeks._

_"Yup! I slept like a Snorlax!" Crystal cheered, lifting her arms up in the air until she noticed her brother still hadn't woken up. "Mommy where's big brother? He's not here?" Crystal asked with a confused expression, watching her mother sighed. Melony shook her head, couldn't believe her son was still sleeping! It's almost eight in the morning, Melony has to open the stadium in two hours, and yet Gordie still hasn't woken up! _

_"That Gordie! He's becoming very stubborn lately!" Melony couldn't believe her son's sleeping habits. Lately, Gordie's always the last person to wake up, leaving his food very cold. "His breakfast is getting cold and I have to open up the stadium!" Although the Gym Challenge wouldn't start until next week, Melony has to train her new apprentices before they become Gym Trainers._

_"Mommy, do you have to go?!" Crystal held her mother's sweater, with soft wet eyes. "Ever since you became the new Ice-type Gym Leader, you always come home late. Daddy's very busy and barely comes home..." Ever since Melony became a Gym Leader, little Crystal was too scared of being alone. Although her siblings and Pokémon would companied her, Crystal had heard many scary stories about the Wild Area and other regions._

_"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will try to finish soon hopefully." Melony assured her youngest daughter, giving her lots of sweet kisses on the cheeks and a nice big hug. "If not then Gordie will watch you and Jade until I come home, or your grandparents." Melony said with a soft smile, stroking her daughter's hair._

**_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Mother and Daughter_**

_"Mommy, don't go..."_

_Although Gordie doesn't mind watching his two sisters, lately he's becoming very stubborn towards his mother! Melony was also considering asking her parents to watched her children while leaving for work. Melony worried that Gordie's habits might affect his sisters, especially when her son had gotten most of his traits from Craig. If Melony let Gordie watched his sisters, she'd gave them money to buy food, refuses her son to use the stove until he's older! However, whenever Melony left the food in the fridge, she'd let Jade microwave their meals instead._

_"Sweetie, don't cry." Melony soothed Crystal, as she gave a kiss on her daughter's forehead. _

_"Mommy, I'll wake up Gordie so you could keep cooking!" Crystal said determinedly, watching Melony grew surprised._

_"I don't know, Crystal..." Melony wasn't sure about this? The last time Jade tried waking Gordie up, her eldest son didn't leave his bedroom until eleven in the morning!_

_"Mommy, you shouldn't doubt your children! You should always have faith in us, mommy!" Crystal said happily, grinning at her mother. Melony took one look at her daughter's cheerful face, couldn't help but returned her smile._

_"Well alright, sweetie." Melony approved, her eyes drifted towards her son's bedroom. "If you do wake Gordie up, make sure you hit him well!" Melony grinned at her daughter._

_"Oh I will mommy, I don't mind giving Gordie a taste of his own medicine!" Crystal smirked, couldn't wait to wake up her older brother._

_"That's my girl!"_

* * *

_Gordie's bedroom_

**_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter _**

_Little Crystal and her Snom quietly entered Gordie's bedroom, watching her brother still fast asleep, covering his whole body with a gray plush comforter. Crystal noticed her brother's bedroom was themed after rocks. She saw many pictures of Rock-type Pokémon, a set of stone collections, a few samples of coals, and photos of their father. Crystal also noticed her brother has a whole set of evolutionary stones, minus the Ice Stone. However, to Crystal's surprise, her brother also owns a huge collection of sunglasses, comes in various different colors. _

_"Alright Snom, time to wake-up Gordie!" Crystal cheered, winking at her precious little Snom. "You know what to do~"_

_"Snom!" Snom chirped as she used the move Bug Buzz._

_Snom opens her mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves. When the sound wave reached to Gordie, it hurts his head, causing a severe headache. Crystal happily enjoys watching her brother received a nice wake-up call._

_"Crystal!" Gordie whines causing the young boy to immediately opened his gray plush comforter, covering his ears. Gordie rubbed his eyes, didn't expects his younger sister to wake him up! Normally, Melony would always wake Gordie up, by having her Frosmoth blew a powerful Blizzard until her son immediately leaves his bedroom._

_"What happen to your stylish hair?" Crystal asked in a sweet innocent tone, ignoring her brother's complaints._

_"I only style it when I'm NOT sleeping!" Gordie answers in a grumpy tone, watching Crystal made a sad face, holding her Snom tightly. Her eyes were wet, leaving Gordie very guilty. It happens several times before, and in return, Gordie would always receive a huge earful from his mother! The eldest sibling wanted to stay mad at Crystal, but couldn't. How could Gordie stay angry, when his little sister was super cute? "How can I stay mad at you? Come here you!" Gordie grinned, happily lifted his precious baby sister on his bed, and gave her a big bear hug._

_"Gordie you've gained weight! It's no wonder you haven't eaten all your veggies!" Crystal laughed touching his round and portly tummy, watching Gordie's cheeks turned red._

_"Crysty!" Gordie comically snapped, his cheeks turned reddish. Crystal was called by this nickname by her siblings and relatives. When Crystal has lots of friends, she doesn't mind if they called her by this nickname._

**_Insert Kirakira Precure a la Mode: Dreaming about a Patisserie _**

_"Gordie, after breakfast, do you wanna build a snowman?" Little Crystal whispers, ignoring her brother's rude behavior. _

_"Well, I'm not too busy...alright, just this once okay? We'll do this after mum goes to work!" Gordie grinned at his sister, watching Crystal cheered with happiness. Although Gordie prioritized rock Pokémon, he secretly loves playing snow with his favorite little sister. "Don't tell mum okay? I'm only doing this for you." Gordie smiles at Crystal ruffles her hair and watching her giggled with laughter._

_"Right! Both daddy and I support your love for Rock-type Pokémon! If you're going to become a Rock Master, then you have to catch lots of Rock Pokémon!" Crystal cheered, watching her brother laughed. "Besides, you can't be a Rock Master with just Rolycoly!"_

_"Bingo!"_

_"Gordie, just because mommy's the Gym Leader for Ice-type Pokémon, doesn't mean you have to follow her footsteps! You should follow your own path and be yourself! At least that's what daddy told me!" Crystal explains to her brother, telling him what she learned from her father._

_Although Gordie also aims to become famous and popular, his sister couldn't help but grow very jealous of it. To Crystal, she's very selfish to share her older brother, claiming she's Gordie's number one fan! At that time, Crystal thought both fans and friends were the same._

_"Crysty, this is why you're my most favorite little sister, in the whole wide world!" Gordie grinned at his sister, he gave her another bear hug._

_"Yup! My dream is to become the greatest figure skater, just like Jade and mommy!" Crystal cheered watching her brother smiled at her._

_Even though Gordie supports Crystal's dreams, deep down he wants her to do rock climbing instead. Gordie remembered how his mother wants him to do figure skating but chose to do rock climbing instead. To Gordie, rock climbing was more fun than doing figure skating. Although Melony wants Gordie to become her successor for Ice-type Pokémon, both Crystal and Craig supports his love for Rock-type Pokémon. Craig who's also the Rock-type Gym Leader, wants his son to become his successor, instead. Unlike Melony, her husband Craig supports most of his son's decisions._

_"Crysty, my goal is to become the greatest Rock-type master, surpassing dad someday!" Gordie grinned at his sister before he put on his blue sunglasses, given by his father. "When I participate in the Gym Challenge, I'm going to catch lots of rock Pokémon in Galar!" Gordie said, watching his sister admires his determination._

_"That's tough but super cool! I wish there was a Pokémon with both ice and rock typing!" Crystal said, wishing to encounter this Pokémon so she could catch it while thinking about both her mother and brother._

_Crystal would never forget those wonderful times._

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Family Garden _

_Insert X&Y anime: Parfum Palace _

The next morning, Hannah and her friends were having ice cream with Sebastian, Felicity, Amary, Diane, Klara, and Samaira, at the Family Garden. Hannah and her friends were relieved, that Felicity gave both brothers, each a glass of warm last night. Felicity also cooked dinner last night, secretly poured more Sleep Powder in Hop and Leon's plates. At the other table were the Galarian 12 minus Allie, happily eating their ice cream but noticed only Cleffa and Dedenne were here, but no sign of Allie?

"Where's Allie? She's missing out on the fun!" Sunny said, surprised that Allie still hadn't shown up yet. Although Allie's Cleffa and Dedenne were enjoying their ice cream, they noticed their Trainer still hasn't arrived.

"Maybe Allie's helping her cousin organized the sweets, before opening the store." Henry replied he took a small bite of his ice cream, watching his Karrablast, Pawniard, shiny Rotom and Togedemaru were enjoying their frozen treats. "I heard Ella used to have a crush on Leon, during their Gym Challenge!" Henry reveals an interesting secret to his friends, watching Hannah happily ate her ice cream with her group.

"Golly, my brother told me that Ella confessed her love towards Leon! But unfortunately, Leon didn't have any romantic feelings for Ella, claiming he's in love with a girl he met at Route 1!" Jason said watching all his friends stared at him with curiosity and interest.

According to Jason, his older brother Tyson had once told him, how Ella developed feelings for Leon, throughout their Gym Challenge! Unlike Marigold, Ella had always nursed Leon back to health, using fresh berries grown from trees. Before Leon battle against Raihan at the Champion Cup, Ella had finally confessed her feelings towards him. Telling Leon how much she loves him, and couldn't stop thinking about him. However, Leon told Ella that he doesn't feel the same way, and he's actually in love with a girl he met at Route 1. Ella was saddened at first, but she became relieved soon after, glad that Leon's very honest and still remained friends. Ella hopes Leon finds this girl and confessed his love towards her.

"Really?! I never knew Leon's in love!" Kelly squealed with joy, holding Jason's hands with a determined expression. "What's her name?! Does Tyson managed to gather any intel?!"

"Golly, Leon doesn't remember her name though, and it happened like six or seven years ago. After Leon became the Champion, he completely has forgotten his feelings about her. But a few weeks later, Leon turned eleven after he became the new Champion." Jason explained watching his friends grew comically depressed, laying their heads on the table. "Besides, Tyson told me Leon's very clueless in romance."

"Men these days, first they have romantic feelings, and then they completely forgot about it!" Kiki pouted with annoyance before she remembered something. "Speaking of men, Allie and Amary told me that Raihan's in love with Hannah!" Suddenly everyone from the table, had their heads up, listening to Kiki's story.

"That's amazing!" Cherry said, with Berry nodding her head.

"Amazing!" Berry agreed with her older twin sister.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: This is Do or Die_

Meanwhile, a much older Crystal was remembering her childhood memories. Ever since Crystal ran away from home, she stopped thinking about her family and starts learning how to be independent. Although many orphans and those who were poor accepted Chairman Rose's offer, Crystal always turned it down. Unlike the majority people of Galar, Crystal was very suspicious towards the Chairman, curious about his motives? After listening to Samaira's story, Crystal has many reasons why she shouldn't trust Oleana!

_"When I was five, dad was in the Major League before I ran away from home. Jade also told me that the Dynamax Band I'm wearing actually belongs to dad!"_ Crystal thought while staring at her Dynamax Band. After calling her older sister from the Rotom Phone, Crystal found out that her Dynamax Band actually belongs to her father, _not_ Gordie's.

Crystal then saw Samaira happily fed some ice cream to her Alolan Meowth, while chatting with everyone at her table. After she and Selena listened to Samaira's story yesterday, the white-haired girl learns several interesting secrets about Oleana.

_"Tyson once told me that he doesn't like Oleana, claiming she's nothing but spoiled, greedy, selfish and cunning..."_ Crystal thought while trying to enjoy her ice cream._ "Tyson also told me that he and his friends, don't trust the Chairman nor his company..."_

Five years ago before arriving at Crown Tundra, Crystal noticed a group of scientists from Macro Cosmos and construction workers, had found a gigantic black-purplish core at the Galar Mines. Crystal had heard one of the scientists, mentioning about sending this gigantic core to the Energy Plant, at Hammerlocke Stadium. It had something to do with Galar's future. Crystal wasn't sure what's going on, as she couldn't help but felt dangerous vibes coming from this mysterious huge core.

_"That core they found, I couldn't help but felt dangerous vibes coming from it. Could it be a Pokémon? I doubt it's an Ultra Beast."_ Crystal thought, trying to figure out why she felt dangerous vibes, coming from this mysterious core? Crystal heard from Tyson that nobody, _except_ scientists and higher-ranked members of Macro Cosmos, was allowed to enter the Energy Plant. Although both Mason and Kelly's parents worked as League Staff members for Macro Cosmos, even they weren't allowed to enter the Energy Plant!

_"When I was little, I used to be just like my brother, wanted to become very popular, and surrounded myself with fans until this incident..."_ Crystal thought, as she slowly took a small bite of her ice cream. _"I realized the media was cruel, and all those fans weren't really my friends... Many people only see me as mother's child, instead of who I truly am. After I ran away from home, the old me had died inside..."_ Crystal gazed at her friends, watching them having a lively conversation with Klara, Avery, Sebastian, Felicity, Samaira, Amary, and Diane. Crystal then turned towards Lumi, noticed she's still weary-looking, and hadn't eaten her meals.

"Lumi..." Crystal grew very worried about Lumi's health, watching the Worm Pokémon grew wearier than yesterday.

True to Crystal's words, after she ran away from Circhester through Route 9 until reaching the Wild Area, the old her had 'died' and was 'reborn'. She remembered after arriving at the Wild Area, Crystal had cried uncontrollably with her heart shattered and broken into pieces, watching her Pokémon grew very worried about her. After Crystal stopped crying, she became cold, stoic, anti-social, and distancing herself from society.

However, Crystal still cares deeply about her Pokémon and the people of Crown Tundra. Ever since Crystal first met Hannah, the white-haired girl began to smile frequently, learns how to have fun, and made few friends. Although Crystal's anti-social, she's able to move on and slowly began to open to others, thanks to the Galarian Princesses.

_"Knowing Gordie and mother, they must've been arguing over ridiculous things! Lately, Gordie's acting like a little kid!"_ Crystal wasn't surprised about Gordie's behavior, she saw her brother would frequently argue with their mother over silly things. _"Why can't Circhester be like Stow-on-Side?"_ Crystal shook her head until her thoughts were interrupted by Lila.

_Insert Pokémon Movie 17: A Fun Dinner _

"Delicious~" Lila beams as she happily took a big bite of her ice cream, watching everyone including the Pokémon, happily ate their ice cream for breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it, Lila." Selena said smiling at her new friend, watching Lila's cheeks turned reddish.

"J-Just because we're having ice cream doesn't mean we're friends, got it!" Lila comically snapped, turning her head away. "Besides, I'm only joining the group, just to know each and every one of my rivals!" Lila said, pouting while her Pokémon stared at her strangely.

"If you want, I can tell you who your secret admirer is?" Avery suggested, watching Hannah ate her ice cream sundae while holding an Eevee with a heart-shaped tail, on her lap. "After all, I do specialize in Psychic-type."

"Thank you, Avery, I really appreciate this but I'll have to pass on this one!" Hannah turned down Avery's offer, surprising the Psychic-type Trainer. "I want this to be a surprise! I want to see who my secret admirer could be~" Hannah gushes, surrounded by lots of miniature red and pink hearts in the background.

"As always, you're quite full of surprises, Hannah." Avery smiles at Hannah, admiring her bright personality. Even Rabirin and an Eevee agreed with Hannah.

"Aww! Normally many people really wanted to know their secret admirer! Now we have to wait for days until we reached the Wild Area..." Lucinda sighed while trying to enjoy her frozen treat, watching an Eevee sat on Hannah's lap and eating some ice cream.

"Speaking of surprises, maybe Hannah's secret admirer is Lance the Dragon Master or Steven Stone!" Klara speculated, claiming both Champions are handsome and popular at their respective home regions!

"True though, but I doubt it!" Amary shook her head with a smile, happily ate her strawberry ice cream. "Although they're handsome and strong, both Champions are very old to date a young girl." Amary explains with Gossifleur and her newly caught Joltik agreeing with her.

_Insert_ _Pokémon Movie 17: We Want to Drown in a Sea of Diamonds_

_"Now that I caught a Joltik, I can use her on Sonia's Yamper! That way I'll make sure both Hop and Sonia, wouldn't ruin my love triangle! Why do I keep sounding like a bad guy?!"_ Amary thought to herself, watching her Joltik ate a regular bowl of ice cream. Unlike her species, Amary's Joltik has a huge appetite for food despite her size.

While Amary and the others were waiting for the limousine at Wedgehurst, she saw a Joltik latching on Yamper's hindquarters. When Amary saw it, this gave her a great opportunity! If Amary catches Joltik and distracts Sonia's Yamper, it'll be a huge advantage for the little redhead. After Amary caught Joltik with a Net Ball, she gave Yamper a Sitrus Berry until Sonia arrived to check on her partner.

_"Good thing Sonia was too busy buying sweets! If she saw me catch a Joltik, she'll be very suspicious!"_ Amary thought, aware that Sonia's a huge threat to Mindy. After Leon had talked a lot about her older sister to Sonia, Amary needs to make sure she doesn't ruin her love triangle. Although, Amary also finds it cute watching her older sister interact with Sebastian's great-nephew.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure! The Movie: The Girls Mind becomes Brilliant _

"So you and Klara are working to become Gym Leaders? That's mega amazing!" Hannah awed, finding both Klara and Avery's goals tough but amazing. "But what Pokémon will you be using, when you become a Gym Leader, Avery?" Hannah asked, watching Avery wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It's a secret!" Avery winked at Hannah, causing her cheeks turned reddish. "However, when I become a Gym Leader, we should battle together at Wyndon Park." Avery suggested, aware that Hannah loves going to Wyndon Park more than the stadium. He also heard from Diane, that Wyndon Park was also where Hannah first found Latte.

"My grandmother's the Gym Leader of Ballonlea, but she's also very strange!" Lucinda explains as she told both rivals a few interesting facts about her grandmother, Opal. "Gran's favorite color is purple, she's also called the Wizard and hates to reveal her real age, despite she's very old!" Lucinda gave a few interesting secrets about her grandmother, to all her new friends.

"Believe it or not, my dad's the Gym Leader of Motostoke and my grandpa's the former Champion. My dad's from Lavaridge Town, in the Hoenn region! Although, dad used to be handsome until he got several wrinkles and grown older, due to mum wanting more kids..." Hannah explains to her new friends, Klara and Avery as they listened to her story. "Do you know Norman, the Gym Leader of Hoenn has a son and daughter?! Unlike the Galar region, both of his kids were treated like royal in Petalburg City!" Hannah recalled meeting Norman's children at Hoenn while visiting her cousins at Oldale Town.

"However, this Max kid was such a know-it-all! I feel sorry for his sister." Hannah shook her head, where she once saw Max lecturing his older sister, May. She then gave another spoon of ice cream to an Eevee with a heart-shaped tail, watching the little Pokémon enjoyed her treat.

"Aww, how adorable!" Klara gushes, watching Eevee continued eating her ice cream. "I never knew you owned an Eevee, Hannah!" Klara said, patting Eevee on the head watching her made cute noises. "I wonder if Eevee can evolve into a Poison-type?" Klara wonders, as she heard rumors about a Poison-type Eeveelution, found at an unknown region. However, those were just rumors and can't be proven without further evidence.

"Actually, Latte doesn't belong to me, she's the main mascot for both Galarian 12 and I. Although, Latte does stay at my house, and sleeps in my bedroom." Hannah explains to her friends while holding an Eevee named Latte on her lap. "In fact, Latte is so special that we have a very special connection." Hannah said as she remembered the day she first met Latte back at Wyndon.

"Special connection?" Everyone but Diane and Amary said in unison, grew very curious towards Latte.

_Insert X&Y anime: Laverre Town_

"Right! Meeting Latte was more fascinating than watching many matches held in Wyndon!" Hannah explained as everyone listens to her story, and how she first met Latte.

"Eevee?" Latte saw Hannah's red Wishing Gem in her vest pocket, as she gently touches it using her warm paws. Although Latte didn't felt anything from the red jewel, the Wishing Gem granted her the power to Gigantamax! Unlike her species, Latte doesn't want to evolve into _any _of her eight forms! Instead, this little Eevee wishes to become very strong, in order to protect her loved ones. Latte heard several stories of Red's Pikachu, and how he doesn't want to evolve into Raichu. The same goes for Yellow's Pikachu, who also has romantic feelings for Red's Pikachu.

According to Hannah, when she was 5-years-old, she along with Diane, Carolyn, Amary and baby Allie were at Wyndon Park, visiting the city and doing some sightseeing. They were having a nice picnic, while Hannah decided to take a walk at the park, finding some rare Pokémon. As the young redhead explores across Wyndon Park, she found an Eevee, that had just hatched from an egg! When Eevee slowly opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Hannah! According to Diane, when a newborn Pokémon hatched from an egg, the first person they see is their parents, regardless of their species. For Latte's case, the little Eevee saw Hannah as her mother.

"That's super duper cute!" Klara said cheerfully, with everyone agreeing with the pink-haired Trainer.

"Yup, Latte and Rabirin are like sisters!" Hannah said watching Rabirin happily gave a few pieces of chocolates to Latte before she finished her story.

After Hannah found a newborn Eevee, she decided to call her Latte because she's sweet, warm, soft, and cute. Eevee loves the name given by Hannah, wanted to stay with the redhead and her family. At first, Hannah was afraid that her grandmother would say no, but surprisingly Diane happily approved. Hannah had also met Violet at the park, watching her having lunch with her Cufant. When Hannah first met Violet, the young woman was genuine, sweet, loving, and caring. Before her death, Violet told Hannah how miracles, magic, and luck does exist in this world. Violet had also told Hannah, why imagination was more important than knowledge. Although they've just met, Violet believed that Hannah has more potential, and will one day surpassed _every_ champion in Galar both former and current.

Unlike the majority people of Galar, Violet enjoys having lunch at Wyndon Park along with her Pokémon. Whenever everyone was busy watching matches at Wyndon Stadium, Violet would always have lunch outside the park instead. When Hannah first had lunch with Violet at Wyndon Park, the young woman told her many fascinating stories. Hannah was heartbroken after Violet passed away, wanted to know more about the Chairman's late wife. Even Latte was devastated as well, wondering what happened to Violet's Cufant? Although Latte's not Hannah's official Pokémon, she became a mascot for both the Galarian 12 and the redhead. But one thing Latte hates was evolving. The young Eevee knows if she were to evolve into one of her eight forms, there's no turning back!

"How come?" Samaira couldn't help but grow very curious about this.

"I'm quite curious too?" Even Avery was curious as well. Although Avery could've used his psychic powers, the young gentleman decided not to use it for a while. Avery also noticed both tables were also curious as well? It's extremely rare to encounter an Eevee who dislikes evolving.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Hannah spoke honestly, watching Latte slowly ate her chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and whipped cream. "Whenever Latte saw how strong and powerful her evolutions were, she doesn't wanna evolve." Hannah said watching Avery petted Latte on the head, receiving a soft purr.

"Pokémon are just like humans." Sebastian said as he adjusted his monocle, watching both his great-nephew and friends. "Sometimes a Trainer wants their Pokémon to evolve quickly, but their partners aren't interested nor ready for it. However, there are rare occasions where a Pokémon wanted to evolve but their Trainers wouldn't let them." Sebastian said watching Hannah nodded her head.

"Sebastian's right Ms. Hannah, it's very important that _both_ Trainers and Pokémon understand each other's feelings. After all, Pokémon are more than intelligent creatures." Felicity said with a smile on her face, with Butterfree agreeing with her Trainer.

"That makes sense!" Hannah understood what both Felicity and Sebastian meant. She put her arms around Latte's body, smiling at the Evolution Pokémon. "Even if Latte doesn't want to evolve, I'll always support her no matter what! Because I want Latte to be happy! As long as she's happy, I'm happy too!" Hearing this from Hannah made Latte hugged the redhead.

"Eevee, vee!" Latte cheered, rubbing her face on Hannah's cheeks.

"It looks like Latte's very happy about it!" Diane said with a laugh, watching her granddaughter giggles.

"Speaking of Latte, how come Lumi hasn't touched her ice cream?" Lila couldn't help but noticed how Lumi had been weary-looking since yesterday. Although she'd recently joined the Galarian Princesses, claiming they're rivals, deep down Lila secretly enjoys spending time with Hannah and the others.

"I'm not sure either, it didn't happen before. Lumi always loves to eat, but lately, she hasn't eaten for a few days... I'm very worried about her..." Crystal couldn't help but grew very worried about Lumi, watching Lila's Toxel comforting the Worm Pokémon.

"Snom..." Lumi wasn't very hungry, causing Lapras, Glaceon, and Amaura grew very worried about their comrade.

"Lumi..." Crystal whispers her name quietly, her eyes were almost turning wet until Hannah, Lila, Lucinda, Selena, Klara, Amary, Diane, Felicity, and Samaira comfort her. Just before Samaira could explain what's happening to Lumi, one of the butlers had arrived at the Family Garden, along with his Lampent.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Tsubomi~Cure Blossom's Theme_

"That's strange? Allie was supposed to arrive a few minutes ago?" Lucinda and her Pokémon noticed Allie still hasn't arrived yet.

"Maybe Allie's a bit late? My older brother Derek and dad had also sent her an invitation." Henry said as he adjusted his felt hat.

Henry has bright skin with green eyes and slightly messy mahogany hair. His outfit consists of a gray felt hat, black shorts with suspenders and matching shoes, wearing white socks, and a button-up dress shirt with folded long-sleeves.

Henry's 7-years-old always carries a tablet and an intelligent inventor of the group. Henry's also Professor Cory's son and Derek's younger brother. Henry's inventions are not only helpful for his friends, but they're more successful than Clemont's gadgets. According to Henry, his grandfather's the inventor of the Rotom Phone and president of a famous electronics company in Wyndon! Henry's also excellent with mechanics and computers, dreaming of becoming a Steel-type Gym Leader.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, but we have several guests wanting to see Ms. Hannah." The young butler said, causing Hannah and her friends to look at each other. They doubt those several guests were fans but wondered why they wanted to see Hannah in the first place?

"Several guests? It's probably those annoying news crew again! They need to mind their own business and get a life!" Felicity shook her head, couldn't believe how annoying the news crew were these days. "Theodore, tell them that Lady Samaira's very busy, and won't be available until the grand opening!" Felicity instructed the young butler and his Lampent, assigning them a very important mission.

_"Felicity might be sweet, but she's not too fond of the news crew! Lately, they've been getting on people's nerves and won't mind their own business! I feel sorry for the celebrities."_ Sebastian thought, couldn't believe how people these days took things _too_ literally, thanks to the media.

"Oh no Ms. Felicity, these people aren't members of the news crew." Theodore answered, causing everyone including the Pokémon to stare back at him. "One of them has an invitation, claiming that Lady Samaira had invited them over." Hearing this from Theodore, made Samaira grew very surprised by this.

"I did? I didn't remember saying this." Samaira answered back to Theodore, watching her Alolan Meowth ate her vanilla ice cream. "I just woke up five in the morning, had tea with Margaret, and took the group to Wedgehurst, while waiting for the limousine to pick us up." Samaira told everyone what she had been doing all morning until she suddenly remembered something.

"However, yesterday after having ice cream, I did give invitations to all of Henry's friends! It's an invitation, for both an ice cream party and a huge sleepover!" Samaira smiles brightly, watching everyone gave her a strange look.

"Oh, mother..." Selena shook her head and sighed, couldn't believe her mother.

"Who could that be?" Hannah was also curious until she saw two familiar faces, companied by a woman with purple hair and Allie. "Hop and Leon, what a surprise! I see you brought your mother along!" Hannah sheepishly laughs, trying to change the subject. She saw Hop had his arms crossed with an angry expression.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: There are times when I'm Depressed _

"Allie, care to explain why Margaret and her kids came along?" Diane asked Allie, who's twiddling her fingers with a guilty face.

"I told auntie Margaret that I'm going fishing, with Big Sis Hannah and the others. Claiming we're catching a mysterious Legendary Pokémon, at the lake in Route 2..." Allie explains while Leon gave her a serious look with his arms crossed. "By the time the Galarian 12 and I arrived at Wedgehurst, we first bought several supplies at the Pokémon Center, until we saw Leon's Charizard..." Allie remembered how all her friends were shocked to see Charizard! The worse part, everyone at Wedgehurst was still fast asleep, while many stores weren't opened until seven in the morning! As soon as Allie and her friends saw Charizard at Wedgehurst, they knew right away Leon's nearby!

"As soon as we see Charizard, the twelve of us immediately ran towards route 2, _without_ being sighted!" Allie remembered how all her friends quietly walked straight to route 2 while trying to avoid Leon's Charizard. "However, Charizard spotted us and we all tried to run until Leon and Hop blocked my path, preventing me from leaving! Oh and auntie Margaret came along so that Leon and Hop wouldn't do anything reckless..." Allie would never forget how serious both brothers were, blocking her path, so she wouldn't try escaping. Allie tries to pass through until their mother Margaret arrived at the scene.

After Margaret arrived at Wedgehurst, the purple-haired woman saw her two boys were preventing Allie from escaping. At first, Margaret was confused until Leon told his mother, how he and Hop were secretly following the Galarian 12! It was after Hannah and her friends, had already left at five in the morning! Allie claims her beloved Big Sis and their friends were fishing at Route 2! However, both brothers didn't fell for it, since they knew Hannah would _never_ wake up this early and leave her house!

Both Leon and Hop demanded to know where the Galarian Princesses were, watching Allie refused to tell them. As a sworn devoted sister, Allie refuses to tell both brothers, where her beloved Big Sis and friends were! Leon and Hop could scare Allie all they want, but she'll never tell them! That is until Margaret told her kids where Hannah and her friends were. It turns out, Samaira had told Margaret that her daughter and friends, were having a huge slumber party at the Kaguya Estate.

"Gone fishing huh?! So all this time, you've been lying behind my back! That's pretty cheeky of you, mate!" Hop comically shouted only to get hit by his brother, leaving a huge bump on his head. "Lee what was that for?!"

"That's for eating all my Halloween candy and blaming it on Wooloo!" Leon said, squinting at Hop with an irritated tone. Then both brothers got hit by their mother, each earned a huge bump on the head, with Hop getting another.

"Mum!" Hop and Leon said in unison, never seen their mother this furious before.

"I want both of you to be in your best behavior!" Margaret scolded her kids, watching Hop and Leon hugging each other tightly, terrified by their mother's scary wrath! "Especially you, Leonard! Ever since you and Hoppy created a huge mess at the Kaguya Estate, I had to apologize to Khensu multiple times! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?!" Margaret grew furious, still hadn't forgotten what her two boys had done.

After Hop and Leon had crashed the banquet at the Kaguya Estate, Margaret was more than embarrassed! A lot of tweets about her kids were posted on Zwitter and Smilebook. Not only did Margaret's children became very reckless, but Leon's also a very bad influence on Hop. Even Sonia, Tyson, Ella, Piers, Neil, and Raihan couldn't believe what Leon had done.

"I don't wanna see anymore mess, is that clear?!" Margaret glares at her children, watching them shivered in fear.

"Yes, mum..." Hop and Leon said in unison, still terrified of their mother's wrath.

"Well you know what they say, mothers are more terrifying than their husbands." Sebastian said as he slowly drank his tea with his great-nephew, Avery.

"Agreed, uncle Sebastian." Avery said with a smile on his face, nodding his head and slowly drank his cup of tea.

* * *

_Kaguya Institute_

After they finished having ice cream, Samaira and Felicity companied the Galarian Princesses, as they arrived at the Kaguya Institute, meeting Professor Cory and his son Derek. Both the Professor and his assistant were also Henry's father and older brother. The Galarian Princesses minus Selena were surprised that the interior was extremely expensive than the mansion itself! According to Samaira, money wasn't an issue for the Kaguya Family, for them one million Pokédollars was chump change! Hearing this made the girls minus Selena, grew completely stunned until Cory and Derek arrived at the scene.

Although Hannah and Selena had met Professor Cory and Derek many times, the rest of the Galarian Princesses haven't. However, they did hear many stories about Professor Cory, from Henry. According to Derek, his younger brother Henry's a prodigy in inventions but dreams of becoming a Gym Leader that specializes in Steel-type Pokémon. To Henry, his greatest hero was Steven Stone, the Champion of Hoenn who's also the son of Joseph Stone, the current president of the Devon Corporation.

_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: Glitterific~_

"Hannah and Selena, it's great to see both of you! I've see you've become friends already!" Professor Cory happily greeted both young girls, until he saw Crystal, Lucinda, and Lila. "You even brought more friends along! My son Henry had told me so much about them!" Cory cheered causing Derek to sweatdrop and shook his head.

"Yup we sure did! Professor Cory, I'd like you to meet Crystal, Lucinda, and Lila! Girls, this is Professor Cory and his son Derek! Both of them are Henry's father and older brother." Hannah happily introduced her friends to both Professor and his son.

"Y-you might think of me as your friend, but I see you as my rival, got it!" Lila's cheeks turned pinkish, comically denied she's friends with them. "Besides, I'm the most beautiful member of the Galarian Princess~" Lila giggles, as Toxel gave her Trainer a strange look, noticed that everyone had ignored her tsundere mode.

"You're _the_ Professor Cory?! I've heard that your father had invented the Rotom Phone, and how it's superior to the Rotom Dex in Alola!" Lucinda said with admiration, impressed that Henry's family owns a huge corporation, selling both Rotom Phones and electronic devices, themed after the Plasma Pokémon. "Whoever invented the Rotom Dex, needs to make some improvements! It's extremely annoying whenever it talks!" Lucinda admits she's not a huge fond of the Rotom Dex, claiming it's rude and talks unnecessarily.

"Why thank you, Lucinda!" Cory happily accepts Lucinda's compliments, with Electivire agreeing with his partner. "Although we own a huge corporation in Wyndon, my son Henry dreams of becoming a Steel-type Gym Leader! Not because of Macro Cosmos, it's because my son's a huge fan of Champion Steven Stone." Cory was about to tell an interesting story to the girls until his eldest son interrupted their conversation.

"Dad, have you forgotten why Hannah and her friends came to the institute?!" Derek reminded his father, watching Cory shook his head and regaining his senses.

"Bolt! Bolt!" Derek's Boltund scolded the Professor until he saw Latte and happily greeted the female Eevee.

"Vee!" Latte jumped off Hannah's arms, as she greeted Derek's Boltund by rubbing her head on his hind legs.

Unlike Sonia's Yamper, Derek's Boltund was fast, strong, powerful, agile, and has a strong sense of justice! However, Sonia's Yamper developed a huge rivalry towards Derek's Boltund, despite their differences. Perhaps it's one of the reasons why Sonia's Yamper doesn't want to evolve into a Boltund. However, that wasn't the main reason why Sonia's Yamper had a strong rivalry towards Derek's Boltund. No, it has something to do with Latte.

According to Hannah, whenever Derek visits Wedgehurst or Postwick, his Boltund grew very close towards Latte. Sometimes whenever Derek companied Hannah and her friends at Wyndon Park, his Boltund would always companied Latte, making sure she doesn't get hurt or lost. Unbeknownst to them, Sonia's Yamper had fallen in love with Latte, when Hannah was 6-years-old. Whenever Sonia visited Postwick or do errands at Wedgehurst, her Yamper would frequently gaze at Latte. However, Sonia's Yamper grew very jealous, watching Derek's Boltund companied Latte! Yamper's biggest goal was to win Latte's heart!

_Insert_ _Star_ _Twinkle Precure: Star of Calamity _

"Right, my apologies!" Cory coughed before he became very serious, staring at Hannah and her friends. "Your top-secret missions has something to do with Negamax!" Cory said, watching the Galarian Princesses grew confused about this name.

"Negamax?" Hannah, Crystal, Lucinda, Selena, and Lila said in unison.

"It's short for Negative Dynamax! However, Negamax can also affect Gigantamax Pokémon!" Cory explains the meaning behind Negamax before his son did the rest of the talking. Derek slowly took out his tablet; containing much data and records of Negamaxed Pokémon.

"Over the past few years, Negamax has been mysteriously spreading on several Pokémon at the Wild Area! When a Pokémon starts to Negamax, they're surrounded by a mysterious dark aura, and the clouds transformed into black, instead of red. However, just like Dynamaxing, Negamax can also work when there's a Power Spot nearby! One of the main purposes of this top-secret mission is to prevent Negamax Pokémon from approaching both routes and towns filled with civilians! They're commonly found at the Wild Area!" Derek explains in a serious tone, watching the Galarian Princesses and their Pokémon grew very concerned about it.

"That's why in order to avoid attracting attention, members of the Kaguya Estate would secure certain parts of the Wild Area, claiming it's the mating season or the weather is very dangerous." Samaira explains to her daughter and friends, petting her Alolan Meowth. "We'd also put fake videos or edit them, on certain occasions." Samaira smiles at the Galarian Princesses.

"Unfortunately, whenever there are dangerous sandstorms, Raihan's _too_ stubborn about it!" Felicity shook her head, couldn't believe how stubborn Raihan could be when it comes to sandy weather.

"Is that all? I'm sure there's more to it? What happens when a Pokémon starts to Negamax?" Crystal asked, holding a weary-looking Lumi in her arms.

"We're just about to explain this, Crystal!" Cory said before adjusting his glasses. "When a Pokémon starts to Negamax, the moves are the same in both Dynamax and Gigantamax forms! However, a Negamax Pokémon performing those moves becomes darker, and does intensive damage than normal! The only way to purify a Negamax Pokémon is to capture them by synchronizing both Synergy Brooch and any type of ball regardless! It's similar to Max Raid Battle except _without_ the Pokémon Den!" Cory explains several interesting details about Negamax Pokémon, and how to cure them. The young Professor snapped his fingers, watching a familiar Pokémon arrived holding two different briefcases.

"Oranguru!" Khensu's Oranguru happily greeted the Galarian Princesses, walking towards their direction.

"Isn't that Mr. Kaguya's Oranguru!" Lucinda was amazed to see Khensu's Oranguru, noticed he's much different than battling.

"Indeed he is, Lucinda!" Samaira smiles at her husband's Oranguru while holding her Alolan Meowth. "Starting today, Oranguru will be assisting both the Galarian Princesses and all the members of the Kaguya Estate, during your top-secret missions." Samaira explains with a bright smile, watching the rest of the Researchers and scientists praising her husband's Oranguru.

"Oranguru might be strong and powerful, but he's also a very kind-hearted Pokémon. He makes wonderful herbal medicine and treated every Security Pokémon, in a blink of an eye!" Samaira beams, praising her husband's Oranguru for doing a magnificent effort.

After Leon had defeated every Security Pokémon, Oranguru would make special herbal medicine by mixing certain berries. Oranguru would then watched every Security Pokémon immediately got healed, after drinking his herbal medicine. Oranguru had also treated Charizard's injuries after the battle was over.

"Oranguru!" Oranguru smiles at the group before opening both briefcases.

Each briefcase contained two different sets, each will be used during the girls' top-secret missions. The red briefcase contains seven bracelets with digital devices, each comes in seven different colors. The blue briefcase contains seven brooches, crested with special pieces of gemstones found at the Galar Mines.

"What Oranguru's carrying are very important items, used for top-secret missions! The red briefcase contains the Power Gears, while the blue briefcase contains the Synergy Brooches! Every member of the Kaguya Agency always carries these items whenever they're doing top-secret missions." Cory explains what each briefcase carried, watching Oranguru passing each item to the girls.

"The Power Gears are worn on your non-dominant hand, while the Synergy Brooches are worn as pendants. I recommend you keep your Synergy Brooch hidden, otherwise, it'll cause huge suspicion." Professor Cory explains while watching the girls wore their Synergy Brooches as pendants, around their necks, tucking it underneath their clothing. The girls each took a Power Gear, matching their respective color schemes before putting it on their non-dominant hands. Cory then watched his son and Boltund, walking towards the girls and explaining what each item does, and how it works.

"The Power Gear is a special item invented by my father. It's a unique gadget that resembles a bracelet, with a piece of rainbow jewel at the center." Derek explains as he points the rainbow gemstone from his golden Power Gear. "It's superior to the Power Spot Detector and comes in many different colors! It can also detect Power Spots, where it can locate Pokémon that have been Dynamaxing, Gigantamaxing, or Negamaxing! The Power Gear can also be used for teleportation, allowing users to teleport many different destinations such as cities, towns, or areas, but _not_ far away regions! Many members of the Kaguya Estate prefer using this over the Flying Taxi, it's much safer and more comfortable. Finally, the Power Gear has a hologram projector, it can be used for videos, phones, maps, data, and all sorts of fascinating things!" Derek explains as he activated the hologram projector from his Power Gear, showcasing the map of Galar.

"Science is so amazing!" Lucinda awed, watching Derek turned off the hologram projector from his Power Gear and took out his Synergy Brooch.

"The Synergy Brooch is a unique ornament that contains special pieces of gemstones, found at the Galar Mines. It prevents every Pokémon from Dynamaxing against their will, and go berserk! The main purpose for creating those brooches is to protect both humans and Pokémon, from dangerous events such as the Darkest Day! If a person carries a Synergy Brooch with them, it protects their Pokémon from being affected by dangerous circumstances. Both my dad and I are the inventors of the Synergy Brooch!" Derek continued, smiling at the girls while showcasing his Synergy Brooch.

"During my Gym Challenge, I noticed the jewels found in the Galar Mines, contained mysterious powers. I took a few samples and gave some to my friends and dad. As we progressed throughout our journey, our Pokémon were protected from these mysterious jewels. Nobody but the members of the Kaguya Estate knew about this, not even Macro Cosmos nor Chairman Rose! Although it took several years to developed those Synergy Brooches, we hope to reveal this fascinating item to the public someday." Derek explains, proud of making a wonderful discovery for the sake of the future.

"That's my boy! I'm very proud of my son!" Professor Cory and Electivire beamed at Derek, watching the young teen shook his head.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me..." Derek sweat drop gave his father a strange look.

"Can a Power Gear teleport people to faraway regions, such as Kanto or Sinnoh?!" Lucinda asked in curiosity, staring at her yellow Power Gear.

"Indeed it can, Lucinda! But unfortunately, they're currently being developed and it'll probably take several years until they're completely finished!" Professor Cory happily answered Lucinda's question, watching everybody in the institute gave him a strange look. "However, the Power Gear is both waterproof and indestructible!"

_Insert X&Y Anime: Santalune Forest_

"The Power Gear can only teleport, based on how much you travel! Meaning, you can only teleport from Postwick, Wedgehurst, Routes 1 and 2. However, as you progress throughout your journey, the Power Gear will teleport you to many places in Galar. Same goes for the Wild Area, you're only allowed to teleport depending on how much you travel." Derek explains to the Galarian Princesses, watching the girls nodding their heads.

"It sounds very dangerous, I'm not sure if I could do this? I just started my Pokemon Journey..." Hannah was very uncertain, wasn't sure whether or not she should participate in these dangerous missions. Hannah knows if she and her friends do top-secret missions, they have to lie to their loved ones _without_ telling the truth.

"Not to worry Ms. Hannah, both Sebastian and I will be companying you and your friends, throughout your top-secret missions!" Felicity held Hannah's hands, giving the redhead her bright warm smile. "Not just us, but all the members will also be helping out throughout your journey, including the Galarian Musketeers!" Hearing Felicity mentioning the Galarian Musketeers, caused Hannah and her friends grew very stunned about it!

"The Galarian Musketeers?! As in _the_ Galarian Musketeers, who're five of the top strongest Trainers in Galar?!" Hannah was surprised that the Galarian Musketeers, had been doing many top-secret missions for a very long time!

"Yup!" Cory nodded his head with a bright smile on his face, watching Electivire standing by his side.

"We've been doing these top-secret missions after we finished our Gym Challenge." Derek explains with a smile on his face, as he adjusted his headphones. "We were going to tell you this sooner, but I didn't expect Charizard to show up _without_ Leon!" Derek was still surprised to see Charizard, grew very protective towards Hannah. Whenever Derek's friends tried flirting at Hannah, Charizard would scare them away, preventing them from being near the redhead.

_"After Leon and Hop had crashed the banquet, all my friends then realized that Charizard belongs to the Champion! Many of them had been complaining about this, telling me how Leon's Charizard wouldn't let them be near Hannah!"_ Derek thought as he remembered how irritated many of his friends were, being unable to go near Hannah, due to Charizard protecting her. Derek also noticed that Leon's Charizard refuses to leave Hannah alone, whenever Leon's not around. _"When I was talking to Hannah, Charizard wouldn't leave her side! That Leon, he really needs to tame his Charizard!"_

The Galarian Musketeers, were five of the top strongest Trainers in Galar, with Tyson as their leader! The members consist of Tyson, Derek, Keith, Tanya, and Trisha; each having unique skills, capabilities, and capable of becoming Champions at different regions. Although Derek, Keith, Tanya, and Trisha were strong as the Elite Four, their leader Tyson, was as powerful as the Champion!

"I thought Leon, Raihan, and Piers are the top strongest Trainers in Galar?" Lila grew confused, looking at her Toxel. She knows that Leon, Raihan, and Piers are currently the most powerful Trainers in the Galar region.

"True, but to everyone in the Kaguya Estate, the Galarian Musketeers are the most powerful Trainers in Galar! In fact, Dyson will make sure Leon's very busy, that way the Champion won't suspect a thing!" Professor Cory answered enthusiastically, watching everyone but Samaira stare at him strangely.

According to Cory, his close friend Dyson always made sure Leon's very busy, whenever Tyson and the others participated in many top-secret missions! Dyson would always send classified information to the Kaguya Estate, _without_ anybody watching. Although Leon's not busy this year, Dyson would make sure the Champion doesn't know, for the sake of the Galarian Princesses.

"I can't wait to see Tyson! I heard he's watching Mustard-sensei's dojos, at the Isle of Armor!" Hannah cheered, couldn't wait to see Tyson again.

"Trisha told me that Neil, Tyson, and his friends will be arriving at the grand opening, of the Kaguya Estate!" Selena explains to her friends with a bright smile, couldn't wait to see both Neil and the Galarian Musketeers. "My brother Neil would also be helping us, during our top-secret missions!" Selena beams brightly, couldn't wait to see her brother.

"If Ren was still alive, he'd be thrilled to meet all of you!" Cory said in a said tone, watching Electivire comforting him.

_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: Intertwining thoughts amongst the Stars_

"Who's Ren?" Lucinda asked with curiosity and interest, holding Pichu in her arms.

"Ren was the greatest comrade and the original leader for these top-secret missions!" Cory answered in a sad tone, mentioning Ren's name. "There's currently no leader, so for now Samaira's assigning those missions." Cory explains with Electivire comforting the Professor.

According to Professor Cory, Ren was not only his greatest comrade but he's also a legend! Ren was raised and born in Crown Tundra until he had turned eight and began exploring many places in Galar. Ren became a Pokémon Trainer when he was ten-years-old. In the past, Ren was calm, collected, and was quite an observant man, despite his poor sense of directions. However, all of Ren's comrades called him a legend, claiming he's capable of defeating Champion Leon!

"Ren sounds like Leon, but cooler!" Hannah awed, unaware that Ren's the father of Hop and Leon.

"Indeed he was, except Ren doesn't care too much about winning! Although, Ren loves playing baseball and his favorite flowers were dandelions!" Cory said with a smile before continuing his story.

But despite how Ren was an active and loving father, the purple-haired man had been keeping a secret from his family. Nobody except Ren's comrades and members of the Kaguya Estate was aware of his illness. During Ren's childhood, he was diagnosed with an unidentified illness, while exploring many places in Galar. The illness didn't prevent Ren from doing fun things. Instead, Ren refused to let this sickness ruined his childhood! However, as Ren had gotten older, his body grew very weaker, while spending most of his life taking medication and suffering from this harsh condition!

_"Ren, although he loves his family very much, he chose to die. This illness was hurting Ren very badly, that he doesn't want his family to grow very worried about him..."_ Cory thought while remembering Ren's final words before his death.

Even though Ren wanted to die peacefully, he continued to live due to his strong love for his family. Ren would always spend a lot of time with Leon, having a father-and-son bonding. They would play baseball, go fishing and travel many places, despite both being poor with directions. After Hop was born, Ren had asked Leon to look after his younger brother, and stay strong. Ren also hopes that Leon finds a beautiful girl someday, just like his wife, Margaret.

_"Unfortunately, neither Margaret nor her children knew about Ren's illness nor his past... But at least Ren's children are healthy and strong."_ Cory thought while thinking about his closest comrade, holding a white Wishing Gem! _"For now, I have to keep this extra secured until the time is right. The Galarian Princesses aren't ready to use it yet!"_ Cory thought as he gazed at the white gemstone.

Unlike the seven Wishing Gems, the white one has no connection to Eternatus, making the gemstone more mysterious. The white Wishing Gem once belonged to Ren, who had found it somewhere in Crown Tundra, at a very young age. Like the seven jewels, the white Wishing Gem also brought miracles too. However, unlike the seven gemstones, the white Wishing Gem doesn't cause Pokémon to Dynamax nor Gigantamax! Instead, this mysterious gemstone causes Pokémon to be surrounded in a mysterious aura, allowing their moves to deal twice the damage, if the target is Dynamaxed, Gigantamaxed, or Negamaxed!

"What happened to Ren?" Hannah nervously asked, hoping she didn't make the Professor very uncomfortable.

"Ren passed away eleven years ago, during his journey. Ren had been terminally ill and had gotten weaker..." Cory answered Hannah's question, before placing the white Wishing Gem back in his lab coat pockets.

Although Ren was thought to die during Leon's Gym Challenge, it's actually not true. In reality, Ren passed away before his son Hop had turned one. Ren was suffering from this mysterious illness, aware he wouldn't be able to reunite with his family. Before Ren had died, he had asked Cory to find his successor, one who'll change the future and bring miracles. Ren doubt his children would become his next successor!

_"Even Ren believed neither of his children, will be chosen by the Wishing Gems. These mysterious jewels only choose seven chosen individuals, who'll not only bring miracles but will also change the future!"_ Cory thought while remembering Ren's final words. _"Although, there's a prophecy saying that Ren's successor, is the key to stopping the second Darkest Day and saving the universe!"_ Cory remembered listening to Ms. Grimmwin's prophecy, after Ren's death.

Ren loved his children but believed neither of them was capable of bringing miracles. Instead, Ren had asked Cory to find his successor, one who'll bring miracles and would someday surpass his children! Ren predicts his successor would not only bring miracles, but one of them would change the future and stopping the second Darkest Day!

_"Although Hannah's the savior of the Kaguya Estate, it's too soon for her to be Ren's next successor. For now, they should focus on these missions, during their journey and Gym Challenges." _Cory thought while holding a Poké Ball, containing a special Pokémon that once belonged to Ren.

"Hmm?" Derek couldn't help but noticed Crystal's holding a weary-looking Snom. He also saw Crystal grew very worried about Lumi, decided to check and see what's happening.

"Crystal, could I take a look at your Snom?" Derek said, watching Crystal handed Lumi to him, as he examined the Worm Pokémon and why she's weary-looking. "Why Crystal, your Snom is very close to evolving!" Derek said with a smile, watching Crystal grew relieved. "It looks like you and Snom have a very close bond! However, Snom can't evolve into Frosmoth until nighttime. So your best option is to wait until nightfall, in order for Snom to evolve." Derek explains the requirements for evolving a Snom, watching Crystal nodded her head.

"I understand, Derek." Crystal said before Lila touched her shoulder, with a smile on her face.

"I have an idea, why not you and I have a battle tonight until Lumi evolves?" Lila suggested while holding Toxel in her arms. "Your Lumi against my gorgeous Toxel~" Lila explains as she hugged her Toxel with lots of affection.

"Lumi, do you want to have a battle with Lila's Toxel?" Crystal asked her Snom, wondering if she's capable of fighting in this condition?

"Snom, snom!" Lumi nodded her head, wanted to evolve into a Frosmoth very badly!

"Well, I guess we could try." Crystal smiles at Lila agreed to have a battle at nighttime.

"I might be the most beautiful member of the group, but I'll do anything to help my teammates." Lila smiles at Crystal while holding her hands. "It'll be a great opportunity to know all my teammates." Lila explains softly, as Toxel agreed with her partner.

Little did they know, Hop's Wooloo was secretly listening through their conversation, by the window. After hearing Professor Cory mentioning something about top-secret missions, Wooloo couldn't help but grow very curious. While Hop and the others were busy watching Leon's battle with Sebastian, Wooloo noticed the Galarian Princesses were carrying five mysterious gemstones.

Wooloo remembered last night after dinner, he saw Hannah and her friends were happily showcasing their gemstones, watching it glowing brighter. Wooloo was at Hannah's bedroom, laying on her bed when suddenly he saw five mysterious gemstones glowing right in front of him. Wooloo took a closer look and noticed the red one was brighter than the rest. Wooloo wasn't sure what these jewels do, but he did hear them mentioning something called Rainbow moves.

"Beeeh?" Wooloo couldn't help but felt something terrible, might be happening to the girls. After listening to Hannah's story, Wooloo grew extremely worried about her.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the Family Garden..._

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Shouldn't it be like this..._

Leon was battling against Sebastian; at one of the battlefields located in the Family Garden, the Galarian 12, Amary, Diane, Margaret, Hop, Klara, and Avery were amazed how powerful the butler was! Although, they did notice the way Leon's commanding his Charizard was much different than Hannah's. Leon was too focused on his winning streaks, while Hannah concentrates on her opponents while thinking of a good strategy.

"I'm surprised Leon wanted to use only Charizard, against Sebastion's three Pokémon!" Diane was surprised how Leon insists he'll be using just Charizard, during his battle with Sebastian! "Guess Leon must've learned a few things from Hannah." Diane chuckled, as she remembered how last night during dinner, Hannah described her battle against Khensu using Charizard!

"For some strange reason, I prefer Big Sis Hannah's battling strategies over Leon's! I can see why Tyson mentioned Leon's battling style is always repetitive." Allie grew bored, watching Leon kept using the same battling style, many times! Even all of Allie's friends agreed with her, watching Leon's Charizard knocking out Sebastian's Braviary.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Andy and Jason were having a nice conversation with Hop. Both boys were very amazed after Hop had told them what he'd been doing, whenever Hannah's _not_ looking! Luckily, Leon was still battling against Sebastian, watching the butler sending out his Cofagrigus.

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Big Shock!_

"Huh?! You secretly saw Hannah naked?!" Andy whispers softly, amazed that Hop had the opportunity to see Hannah naked, _without_ getting caught! "Wow, you're so lucky~"

Andy has fair skin, with brown hair and brown eyes. His outfit consists a black-gray knee-length pants, a red short-sleeved hoodie, with matching shoes and a white T-shirt underneath, wearing a black wristband.

Andy's 8-years-old, and loves collecting League Cards. Andy also knows a lot of battle variants, such as Triple Battle and Battle Royal. Andy's a huge fan of the Masked Royal, and his father owns a huge villa back at Alola. Despite his parents were divorced, they both maintain a healthy friendship. Whenever Andy would often stay at his father's villa, he'd always bring his friends over. Sometimes Andy would often tell his father, that Hannah's his girlfriend, claiming they've been together for a very long time! Unlike the others, Andy has a major crush on Hannah and couldn't stop talking about her. A few of Andy's greatest weaknesses were; he couldn't keep secrets, and terrible at lying.

"Golly, my brother told me that his sensei knows a lot about girls!" Jason said, watching Andy and Hop listened to his conversation. "Legend says that Mustard-sensei is not only a legendary Trainer, but he knows all about girls!" Jason explains with Rookidee and Falinks agreeing with him.

Jason has fair skin with messy caramel hair and amber-colored eyes. His outfit consists of a navy blue hoodie with matching sneakers, a light blue T-shirt underneath, and black shorts. Around Jason's neck, was a silver locket, containing a picture of his beloved mother...

Like the rest of the Galarian 12, Jason's 8-years-old, who's also Hannah's loyal friend and Tyson's younger brother. Jason's also one of Allie's childhood friends and best friends with Tarte. Unlike his family, Jason's biggest dream was making movies someday, hoping everyone across the globe would watch it. Jason also has his own channel on GoTube, despite not being popular. However, his family would always watch his videos, during their free time. Unlike his older brother, Jason's very pure, innocent, genuine, and honest.

According to Jason, his brother's sensei not only has knowledge about girls but his grandson Tarte has a wonderful gift! Tarte who's also Jason's closest friend can quickly identify _every_ cute girl's chest size, claiming he got it from his grandfather! Tarte had also met the Galarian Princesses and several girls at the Wedgehurst Station immediately identified their chest sizes. Jason claims that Tarte's grandfather enjoys chatting with young and beautiful girls, whenever his wife wasn't looking.

"Golly, Tarte had already told me what Hannah and her friends' chest sizes were." Jason explains with a smile until he saw both Andy and Hop, immediately came up-close towards his face.

"Jason, tell us what their chest sizes are?! Tell us everything that Tarte told you!" Andy grew very curious, wanted to know which of them has the biggest chest?! Andy then saw Leon's battling against Sebastian's Lucario, surprised how Charizard immediately defeated Cofagrigus! "Which of the Galarian Princesses has the biggest chest size?!"

"Andy's right! If you tell us, I'll let you take a small peek at Lee's books!" Hop whispers to Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder and gave him a huge grin. "We really want to know!"

"Golly, well yesterday Tarte had already told me what Hannah and the girls' chest sizes were. Tarte had already told their chest sizes, to his grandfather and Tyson. Their chest sizes are-" Just as Jason was about to tell their chest sizes, suddenly he saw Hop and Andy each got hit on the head, earning a huge bump!

Jason watched both boys laid on the floor unconsciously, causing Rookidee and Falinks freaking out! Jason hugged his two Pokémon, watching Leon smiles brightly with a tight strong fist. Jason was surprised that Leon had quickly defeated Sebastian, in less than five minutes!

_"Golly, for some strange reason, I'm kinda scared whenever Leon smiles like this..."_ Jason thought, watching his Rookidee hugging him closely for protection. Even Falinks had suddenly disassembled, too afraid of being near the Champion, especially when Leon smiles...

"Jason, I'm very curious too! I want you to tell me _everything _that Tarte said! I'm also curious about his grandfather?" Leon made a fake smile, watching Hop and Andy laid on the ground with huge bumps on their heads.

Although Leon looked fine on the outside, deep down he's more than furious! Tarte's not only a dirty pervert, but he had also got this from his grandfather, Mustard! After all this time, Leon couldn't believe his former master; a filthy pervert, and a bad influence towards his grandson!

Leon then realized that during his training at the Isle of Armor, he'd always watched Mustard left with Tyson, Derek, and Keith. Claiming he's doing extra training, during his free time with his three favorite students. However, in reality, Mustard would happily teach Tyson and his friends a few secrets about girls, while his wife would watch Leon for him. Whenever Leon would get lost at the forest or dojos, Mustard, Tyson, and their friends would rather spend time with girls than finding Leon. Although, Neil, Derek, and Keith were worried about Leon, hoping he's alright.

_"If Tarte had told their chest sizes to Mustard and Tyson, then that means..."_ Leon thought until he clenched his teeth, and balled his fists with rage. _"Tyson's gonna tell this to Raihan! That filthy pervert!"_ Leon growled in his mind until his thoughts were interrupted by Jason.

"Golly, I don't know Leon..." Jason wasn't sure, watching both Rookidee and Falinks with a worried expression.

"If you tell me everything, I'll help you train Falinks! If Tyson's a role-model to Hop, then I'll be your role-model too, Jason!" Leon smiles at Jason while lowering at his level and patting his head.

"Golly, I don't want Allie to think the wrong way." Jason explained while holding Rookidee in his arms. "Allie's protecting Hannah so that you wouldn't go near her. Golly, Allie's biggest priority is to protect Hannah, from dangerous people, such as you." Jason explained causing Leon to grow stunned about this!

According to Jason, his childhood friend Allie would always protect Hannah from Leon. Whenever the Champion visits Postwick, Allie would make sure Leon _never_ goes near her beloved Big Sis! Sometimes whenever Allie told many rumors about Leon, Hannah would often believe them. Jason had seen Hannah grew very scared of Leon! It happens many times before. Jason had also told Leon how Hannah used to be afraid of his Charizard until he had companied her. Even Charizard was surprised by this! Which explains why Hannah felt very uncomfortable around Charizard, whenever he followed her.

"Golly, I'm glad Hannah's comfortable around your Charizard, Leon. After Allie had told a lot of stories about you, Hannah was very afraid of your Charizard, thinking you'll hurt her." Jason explained, unaware he made both Leon and Charizard grew more worried about Hannah. The unbeatable duo agreed one thing, Hannah needs to stop spending _too_ much time with Allie!

"Really?! What else did Allie say about me, to Hannah?!" Leon couldn't believe this pesky little girl! After all this time, Allie had been spreading a lot of rumors about him towards Hannah! "If you tell me, I'll treat you and your Pokémon anything you want!" Leon said with a smile, watching Jason's eyes sparkle with interest.

"Anything?!"

"Anything!"

"Golly, Leon, that's very nice of you! Normally, my brother would always treat us a lot of cool places at Wyndon or Motostoke!" Jason cheered, as he explains everything that Allie had said about Leon towards Hannah. Jason had also told Leon, several interesting stories about Tarte's grandfather, and how Mustard knows a lot about girls!

"Golly, will you promise not to tell this to anybody, Leon? Tarte's grandmother still doesn't know about this." Jason whispers quietly, making sure nobody would listen to their conversation.

"I promise I won't tell this to nobody, not even to Mayo." Leon smiles at Jason, as he patted his head. However, in reality, Leon was more than furious towards his former sensei! Couldn't believe Mustard's a very bad influence, towards his own grandson!

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Family Garden _

After receiving their Synergy Brooches and Power Gears, the Galarian Princesses had arrived just in time for lunch before they took their seats. They watched as several maids and butlers brought several trolleys of food, before setting them on the table. Hop and Andy noticed there are two empty seats at the Galarian Princesses table, giving them the opportunity to examine their chest sizes! Just as both boys were about to take those seats, they saw Leon and Jason had already taken their dream spot! Both boys grew annoyed, watching Leon sat next to Hannah and the girls!

_Insert X&Y Anime: Hurry Along _

"You don't have to sit next to us, Leon." Hannah spoke honestly, with Rabirin and Latte sitting on her lap. Hannah couldn't help but found Leon very attractive, whenever he smiles at her.

"Don't say that Hannah, I love having meals with you and your friends!" Leon explained why he and Jason, chose to sit with the Galarian Princesses. Leon held Hannah's hand with a wider smile, watching her cheeks turned slightly pinkish. However, in reality, Leon did this just to prevent both Hop and Andy from doing perverted things, such as staring and examining their chest sizes!

"Guess what Hannah?! Leon said he'll help me train my Falinks! Isn't this great!" Jason beams at the Champion, couldn't wait to be trained by Leon. "Golly, when Rookidee becomes a Corviknight, I'll even get to battle my brother someday!" Jason cheered, couldn't wait to battle Tyson by the time he becomes an eligible Trainer.

"That's great, Jason! I'm sure Tyson will be very proud, lately, he's been very worried about you after what happened..." Hannah placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, gave him a soft smile. She heard what happened to Jason and Tyson's mother, hoping they'll be fine.

"Speaking of training, I'm curious how you got your Falinks, Jason?" Leon couldn't help but grow very curious towards Jason's Falinks. Leon doubts Jason would capture it himself.

"Golly, my brother caught Falinks for me, just like how my mum caught Rookidee..." Saying his mother's name caused Jason to grew very sad, watching Rookidee grew worried about him. "Before Tyson became a Pokémon Trainer, he caught a Falinks on my fourth birthday." Jason smiles while thinking about his older brother, Tyson.

Unlike the majority of people of Postwick and Wedgehurst, Jason doesn't want his first Pokémon to be a Wooloo! Instead, Jason wanted his first Pokémon to be very unique, but stays cute and doesn't evolve! Jason was very stubborn back then, doesn't want a Wooloo as his partner Pokémon, even though they're super cute. When Tyson gave Falinks on his brother's birthday, Jason was extremely satisfied! Although Margaret and Hop weren't sure about this, Hannah and the rest of the Galarian 12 supported Jason's decisions. To Jason, Falinks was the cutest Pokémon in the whole wide world!

"I'm actually surprised though, for a moment I thought Rookidee was your first Pokémon!" Leon was amazed that Jason's first Pokémon was actually a Falinks!

"Golly, I get that a lot, Leon! However, my mum did catch Rookidee for me after my fourth birthday!" Jason explains to the Champion while watching his Pokémon. "Golly, I can't wait to train at the Isle of Armor! Tarte told me that his grandfather will help me learn all about girls! My brother became very popular with girls, thanks to Mustard-sensei!" Jason beams, couldn't wait to learn a few things about girls, from his brother's sensei.

"I see..." Hearing Jason mentioning their names, made Leon grew very annoyed by this! To the Champion, his master's nothing but a dirty pervert, teaching young boys several secrets about girls!

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: Chypre and Coffret _

"Maybe I should ask Tarte, how to examine a girl's chest size?" Jason spoke in a curious tone.

"Absolutely not!" Leon comically snapped at Jason, watching him grew stunned by his attitude. Leon then saw Lila pulled out several golden cards from her card case.

"I heard about Tyson! It says here that Tyson had defeated Leon, in _every_ competition _minus_ Pokémon battles! It's said that Tyson was the first person to defeat Leon in a baseball tournament, causing the Champion to cry!" Lila read Tyson's rarest golden League Card out loud, unaware the Champion was sitting at their table.

"That's not true, I never cry! I was shocked..." Leon comically denied with his cheeks turning red.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard smirked, remembering the time when Leon first lost to Tyson at the baseball tournament, in Wyndon Fields. Not only did Leon had cried, but several people such as Hop and Chairman Rose were very disappointed at the purple-haired Champion! Losing to Tyson, who was nine-years-old back then.

"Charizard!" Leon scolded his partner for remembering this humiliating loss! "I was just shocked!" Leon couldn't believe his partner Pokémon, telling Charizard not to embarrass him in front of Hannah and her friends.

"Awesome! Tyson's League Card is the golden edition!" Hannah awed watching Lila held few more copies of Tyson's rarest League Cards, with his special signatures written. Lila then gave a few of her copies to her new friends, so they could get a closer look at it.

"I never knew Tyson's uniform number was 777!" Lucinda awed, finding Tyson more amazing than the Champion.

"It's not surprised, since Tyson's known as the Legendary Prodigy!" Hannah added, causing Leon to grew more annoyed towards Tyson!

_"Since when did Tyson became legendary?! All he does is spread humiliating stories about me!"_ Leon thought, couldn't believe that Tyson gave himself a cooler title.

Unlike the majority of people of Galar, Tyson enjoys telling many humiliating stories about Leon, claiming they should know more about their Champion. Every time Tyson would tell many embarrassing secrets about Leon, all of his friends would laugh at the Champion. However, Leon grew extremely annoyed and irritated, whenever Tyson does that! However, things will start to change, after Leon received many photos given by Mason and Dyson, which also contains Tyson's darkest secret!

_"I'm looking forward to posting many photos of Tyson after I send some to my friends!"_ Leon smirked evilly, couldn't wait to post many photos of Tyson on the internet. _"It's very nice of Dyson and Mason to let me post these on the internet! So that way, it'll encourage many young boys to participate in ballet, just like Tyson!" _Leon smirked, couldn't wait to send these photos to Raihan, Piers, Sonia, and the rest of the Gym Leaders.

"I got more copies! I must say Tyson does look very handsome in the golden edition! I can see why he's the number one hottest guy, in Galar!" Hearing this from Lila made Leon grew stunned about this! Since when did Tyson become number one in Galar?!

"He is?!" Leon took one of the golden edition League Card, examining Tyson's information. "That's not true! The rest of my team members weren't easy to defeat! That Tyson, he's nothing but very mischievous!" Leon shook his head, couldn't believe Tyson had claimed the rest of his Pokémon minus Charizard, were easily beatable! All because Leon had underestimated Tyson until he summons his Charizard.

After reading Tyson's League Card info, Leon couldn't believe that young teen! Every time Tyson told many humiliating stories about Leon, many of his friends would laugh at the Galarian Champion! Tyson also enjoys watching Leon getting lost, due to the Champion's poor sense of directions. Although they're close friends, Tyson's like a very mischievous younger brother to Leon, finding people such as Hop and Sonia _too_ soft towards the purple-haired Champion.

"Relax Leon, you're still number one in Galar!" Lila calms the Champion before she took out her purple Rotom Phone. "According to the Galar's Hot Guys Articles, Tyson's the number one hottest guy in Galar, out of the top 3! While Leon here is number 6..." Lila explains the terms and popularity, based on the polls given by many fans of Galar. According to Lila, whichever men reach the top 3 are considered the hottest guys in Galar, regardless of their positions and ranking!

"Then who are the other top two?" Selena couldn't help but grow very curious about this.

"Number two is Piers and number three is Raihan!" Lila reveals the remaining top 3 hottest guys in Galar!

"Who's Piers?" Hannah asked with curiosity, watching Lila happily drank her refreshment.

"Piers is the Gym Leader of Spikemuth, who also specializes in Dark-type Pokémon! Although Spikemuth lacks a Power Spot, their Gym Leader is a very strong opponent! However, Spikemuth also lacks a stadium, where many fans would frequently watch this on GoTube." Lila confirms several interesting facts about Spikemuth and Piers. "Perhaps the reason why Piers's number two, is because of his singing voice. A lot of people would always attend those concerts at Spikemuth, listening to Piers's songs!" Lila speculated as she gave a piece of cookie to her Toxel.

"I can see why Leon's number six..." Hannah stares at Leon's clothing, noticed the Champion does have a very poor taste in terms of fashion. "Allie was right, the clothes Leon's wearing does make him look _too_ suspicious! I can see why Tyson and Tarte mistook it as a Halloween costume..." Hearing this from Hannah causes Leon's cheeks to turn very red with embarrassment.

"I have a very great taste in fashion!" Leon shook his head, couldn't believe those girls. "It's _not_ a Halloween costume, it's my Champion uniform!" Leon tries correcting the Galarian Princesses, only to received mixed expressions in return.

"Leon does look very suspicious in this costume! My brother Neil has excellent taste with clothing." Selena couldn't help but noticed how Leon looks very atrocious, especially his hairstyle. "Leon when was the last time you brushed your hair? People might think you haven't taken a shower for days!" Hearing this from Selena made everyone at her table, minus Leon laughed at her assumptions.

"Selena!" Leon couldn't believe this blue-haired girl, watching several maids and butlers were also laughing at him.

"Golly, even preschoolers have better fashion sense than Leon! It's no wonder Tyson and his friends called Leon a dork!" Jason added, with Charizard and the Pokémon agreeing with him.

"Jason!" Leon couldn't believe the young boy, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm not a dork, I'm the unbeatable Champion!"

"Says the unbeatable Champion, who has a horrible sense of directions!" Hannah teases with Rabirin, Latte, and Charizard nodding their heads, ignoring Leon's complaints.

"Hannah, not you too!" Leon couldn't believe the young redhead, lowering his head on the table with anime tears on his face.

_Insert Pokémon Movie 15: Darumaka Lunches_

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, Sunny noticed Hop wanted to know why his brother and Raihan were punished after the Opening Ceremony. Luckily Amary had told all the female members of the Galarian 12, about this incident! Like Tyson had said, everyone has the right to know the Galarian Champion's humiliating stories!

Sunny has bright skin, with long wavy dark orange hair past the waist, with side-swept bangs, and maroon eyes. Her outfit consists of an orange skater skirt overalls with pockets, a yellow top with short-sleeves, an orange flower barrette, black knee-length pants, and orange shoes with light orange socks.

Sunny's 7-years-old, who's also best friends with Allie and Hannah. Her father works at the Family Restaurant, owned by Hannah's family while her mother runs a huge berry orchard. Whenever Sunny's not busy, she, Hannah, and Allie would make okonomiyaki at the Family Restaurant. According to Sunny, okonomiyaki is one of the popular dishes in Kanto and Johto. Sunny also loves to tease and making fun of Sonia, always enjoys watching the female assistant get an earful from Professor Magnolia.

Sunny's a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. She has a habit of giving rude nicknames to older teens, certain individuals, and several Gym Leaders minus Milo, Kabu, Bea, Opal, and Melony. Despite all the rude nicknames, Sunny is extremely loyal to her friends, always tends to act before she thinks. Sunny not only enjoys cooking, but she also makes meals for her group. Whenever Hannah's birthday is near, Sunny always bakes a cake for her best friend.

"If you want, I can tell you why Dorky King and Mr. Selfie got punished, after the Opening Ceremony!" Sunny couldn't help but noticed both boys grew curious about this incident.

"Really?!" Hop and Andy said in unison.

"Of course, Tyson had told many of his friends about this incident! In fact, both were dubbed as the Peeping Duo!" Sunny laughs as both boys couldn't help but grow very curious. "The name was given by Tyson, as everybody laughed and laughed! Thus to this day, neither Dorky King nor Mr. Selfie knew about this! Maybe I should tell this to Hannah and her friends~" Sunny smirked, noticed that Leon was having a conversation with Jason and the Galarian Princesses.

"Sunny, before you tell this to Hannah, could ya tell us why Lee and Raihan were punished after the Opening Ceremony?!" Hop really wanted to know why his brother and Raihan were punished, after the Opening Ceremony.

"I'm curious too, why are they called the Peeping Duo?!" Andy added.

"It's pretty simple really, Dorky King and Mr. Selfie did more than just peeping at girls! After the Opening Ceremony finished, Mr. Selfie would secretly take Dorky King to the girl's locker room, where they would spy on many beautiful girls, both young and old!" Sunny whispers quietly, encouraging the duo to come closer, so Leon wouldn't listen. "All the girls were changing their uniforms and wore nothing but cute undergarments-" Sunny explains quietly, as she told both boys why Leon and Raihan were called the Peeping Duo! As Sunny happily described the incident, both boys couldn't believe their ears! She also told both boys the main reason, why Leon and Raihan were punished.

"Unbelievable!" Hop couldn't believe his ears.

"You said it! It's no wonder, they're called the Peeping Duo!" Andy shook his head with disbelief.

* * *

_Kaguya Estate, Family Garden..._

_Insert Hugtto Precure: My Heart Hurts_

After several hours had passed, nighttime has finally arrived! While Crystal and Lila were preparing their battle, Hannah was sitting by herself on one of the benches, thinking about her upcoming top-secret missions, watching Rabirin and Latte playing with several Pokémon at the family garden. Although Felicity, Sebastian, and many members would companied them, Hannah still felt guilty doing this. Participating in many dangerous missions, without telling her parents, Hop, Leon, and Margaret about this. Not just Hannah, but the rest of the Galarian Princesses minus Selena, wouldn't tell this to their loved ones either.

"I still feel guilty about this..." Hannah whispers as she gazes at the full moon while holding her red Wishing Gem. Hannah checks on her red Power Gear, thinking about her future missions and dangerous obstacles, she and her friends will encounter. To Hannah's relieved, Charizard was standing next to his Trainer and Hop, watching both brothers chatting with Professor Cory and Derek.

_"For once, I'm glad Charizard's very busy with Leon."_ Hannah grew relieved as she continues staring at her Wishing Gem. Normally, whenever Leon has small errands to do, his Charizard would always companied Hannah, making sure she doesn't get hurt. _"Even Charizard has become very overprotective, recently..." _Hannah thought quietly, staring at her red Power Gear.

"Beeeh?" Hop's Wooloo noticed Hannah's very quiet and upset while holding a red jewel? Wooloo grew very concerned about Hannah and decided to comfort the redhead, as he walked straight towards her direction.

_"Even though Tyson and his friends are also doing these top-secret missions, I still feel kinda guilty..."_ Hannah thought while gazing at her red Wishing Gem. _"I can't let Leon and the others know about this. At least Amary, Klara, Avery, grandma, and the Galarian 12 supports it..." _Hannah continues staring at her Wishing Gem, unaware Hop's Wooloo had eavesdropped Professor Cory and Derek's discussion. _"I'm quite curious about my Wishing Gem? What kind of powers does this gem secretly hold?" _Hannah thought, as she carefully examined her red jewel. She knows when a Pokémon Gigantamax, they learned Rainbow moves, and when all seven gemstones are gathered, both forms are capable of using Eternal moves! But what happens when a Wishing Gem causes Pokémon to Dynamax? What moves will they learn, through a Wishing Gem?

_"Maybe it's another exclusive move, but not as powerful as Rainbow moves?"_ Hannah quietly speculates, while watching her gemstone sparkles by moonlight.

As Hannah gazes at her Wishing Gem, she also remembered the day she first met Leon and his partner Pokémon. She then touched her vest pocket, containing a star crystal that once belonged to Leon.

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Noisy Feelings _

_"When I first arrived at Wedgehurst, many bullies had said mean things to me. However, unlike Marigold's classmates, the bullies at Wedgehurst weren't nasty but they did make me cried..." _Hannah remembered how several bullies at Wedgehurst had said mean things to her until she cried and ran all the way to Route 1.

_"I cried and cried until I met Leon and Charizard. Back then, Charizard was just a Charmander, while Leon had started his Pokémon Journey. Meeting Leon had changed my life completely! I learned how to be independent, gaining confidence, being brave, and making new discoveries! But more importantly, I also learned how to have fun and finding my happiness!"_ Hannah smiles as she remembered her childhood memories at Postwick, gazing at her star crystal.

Hannah remembers during her childhood at Postwick, she realized there are many new discoveries at Galar! Although many people would watch a lot of matches, Hannah wanted to keep exploring, hoping to find new Pokémon. After meeting Violet, Hannah learns the importance of imagination, luck, miracles, and magic. Although the majority of people would find this silly, to Hannah, she takes this very seriously! After meeting Violet, the young redhead realized there are many fun things to do at Galar, and lots to explore.

_"I wanted to give Leon my homemade chocolate, but I didn't want to risk myself being bullied again..."_ Hannah thought while gazing at the starry sky, remembering her childhood memories once more. After watching Leon received lots of heart-shaped chocolates from many of his fangirls, Hannah saw how happy he was. She wanted to give her chocolates to Leon but didn't want to be bullied again due to her trauma. _"After I gave my homemade chocolates to Hop, I read one of my favorite books to Latte, called A Princess Voyage!" _Hannah smiles, as she happily remembered reading her favorite book.

A Princess Voyage is the name of the book that inspired Hannah's dreams and goals. Hannah received this book from her mother, after moving to Postwick. Everyday, Hannah would often read this book at home, outside, and sometimes to Latte or Ziggy. However, for some strange reason, the story doesn't have a proper ending. Luckily Hannah brought her favorite book with her, hoping to have it signed by the author at Turffield.

_"I'm glad I did the right thing. If I had done this, then many people would bully me, for liking Leon..."_ Hannah thought, watching Rabirin and Latte sat on the bench, eating several cookies given by Samaira. _"If I gave Leon my homemade chocolates, he'd probably reject them. Andy once told me that celebrities only love other celebrities..."_ Hannah thought about Andy's words and advice.

Hannah remembers whenever she visited Wyndon with friends and family, many fans would eagerly watch Leon's matches, while his fangirls would wait for his arrival. Whenever Leon exits the Wyndon Stadium, he'd be surrounded by all his adoring fangirls, receiving their gifts while his fans would congratulate his victories. Hannah noticed Leon would have his Charizard and his team, carried lots of gifts. Sometimes during holidays, a few of the League Staff members would help carried lots of gifts for their Champion. Hannah was glad she listens to Tyson and Andy's advice, otherwise, she'd end up becoming like those annoying fangirls.

_"Thank goodness I didn't end up like them..."_ Hannah thought, watching Latte and Rabirin sat on her lap, still staring at her Wishing Gem with curiosity._ "Tyson did mention that when you're famous and single, many fans would always bring gifts. Sometimes on several occasions, fans would get selfies or autographs."_ Hannah thought while Rabirin and Latte still sat on her lap.

Whenever Hannah arrived at Wyndon Park, she would bring a huge box of her homemade sweets. Instead of giving this to Leon, she made this for both Galarian 12 and Galarian Musketeers. A lot of elderly women had seen this many times, wishing those annoying fangirls were just like Hannah; sharing sweets with others instead of just the Champion. Other times, they'd explore across Wyndon, hoping to find many rare Pokémon.

_"Maybe during my Pokémon Journey, I'll finally get to learn about my ancestors!"_ Hannah cheered, as she couldn't wait to learn several deep secrets about her ancestors. Hannah quickly placed both jewels back inside her vest pocket, smiling at Latte and Rabirin when suddenly she felt something snuggling her legs.

"Beeeh!" Wooloo snuggles Hannah's legs, watching the redhead grew very curious.

"Wooloo, were you worried about me?" Hannah smiles at the Sheep Pokémon, still snuggling her legs. "You don't have to be worried about me, Wooloo." Hannah assured Wooloo, watching him jumped onto the bench and pointing at her red Power Gear.

"Beeeh! Beh!" Wooloo shook his head with a worried look.

"That's my special bracelet, given by Professor Cory! It's a thank you present for looking after Henry." Hannah lied, claiming it was a special gift and nothing more, only to received a disappointing look from Wooloo.

"Beeeh, beeeh!" Wooloo didn't believe it and knew Hannah's lying. Wooloo had heard everything, what Cory and Derek had said to the Galarian Princesses! Wooloo was against this, couldn't believe that Hannah's secretly doing dangerous missions and keeping this from others! If that was Charizard, he'd immediately report this to Leon right away!

"Wooloo, what're you doing?!" Hannah gasped, as Wooloo buried his head in her vest pocket and took out her Wishing Gem, holding it in his mouth. "Give it back!" Hannah tries grabbing her gem from Wooloo's mouth, surprised the little sheep has a very strong grip! This Wooloo was no ordinary Sheep Pokémon!

"Beeeh!" Wooloo shook his head, refusing to let go of the red gem.

"Wooloo, this isn't yours! I can see why you're Hop's Wooloo!" Hannah couldn't believe how stubborn Wooloo's becoming before Rabirin and Latte assisted the redhead. "Let go!"

"Beeeh!" Wooloo growls, refusing to let go of the gem.

"Eevee! Vee!" Latte jumped off Hannah's lap, tickling Wooloo's face by using her tail. Latte watches Wooloo was laughing hard, as he immediately let go of the gem before it flew from the air.

"Scor!" Rabirin immediately jumped in the sky, as she quickly caught the red gemstone with her arms.

"Beeeh, beeeh!" Wooloo was about to take the gem until he heard a warm voice interrupting them.

"Hannah, are you alright? I saw you were quiet for several hours. Did Wooloo bothered you?" Margaret grew concerned after she noticed how Hannah's very quiet lately. Normally, Hannah would have a lively conversation with her friends, but this time she wasn't.

"Actually, Wooloo was playing tug of war with us, auntie Margaret." Hannah lied, smiling at the surprised Sheep Pokémon before she explains what really happened. "Wooloo noticed I was very quiet, so he decided to play tug of war with Rabirin and Latte. Guess Wooloo's very lively than Hop." Hannah giggles after covering her story, watching Wooloo grew surprised by this. Instead of telling the _actual_ truth, Hannah decided to cover-up her story so that Margaret wouldn't grow suspicious.

"Beeeh..." Wooloo was still surprised by this, watching Margaret sat next to Hannah and the Pokémon. If only Margaret knew the truth...

"I see." Margaret smiles at Hannah until she saw Rabirin was holding a red jewel. "Is that a Fire Gem?" Margaret couldn't help but noticed the red gem that Rabirin's holding. She also noticed the red gem resembles the gemstones that Crystal and Selena possessed, watching it sparkles by the moonlight.

"Actually, it's just a regular gemstone. I found it on Route 1, after spending time with my dad at Wedgehurst." Hannah answered Margaret's question, with a smile on her face. Rabirin then handed Margaret the red gemstone, allowing the older woman to examine it carefully.

"It looks very mysterious when I hold this red gem. My husband has the exact same gemstone but in a different color." Margaret smiles while thinking about her late husband, Ren.

"Really?! Was it a diamond?" Hannah asked with curiosity, holding Rabirin and Latte with Wooloo by their side.

"I'm not sure though, perhaps it's a quartz? My husband never told me the name of his jewel..." Margaret recalled Ren having a white gemstone he used to carry, but never mentioned the name to her. Margaret reflected for a moment and realized that Ren had _never_ shown this to their children, either.

Hannah was chatting with Margaret, telling few interesting facts about her Wishing Gem, _without_ telling it's official name to the purple-haired woman. Hannah had also told Margaret, how her red gem became her good luck charm, claiming it's very special. She then told Margaret, how each of her friends found their respective gemstones but in different colors. Hannah had even described how finding this gem brought miracles, describing several events and accomplishments that happened over the past few days.

"Maybe during my Pokémon Journey, I'll be as legendary as Ren! Professor Cory told us that Ren was born at the Crown Tundra! He also told us that Ren was diagnosed with a mysterious illness, causing his body to grow weaker." Hannah smiles at Margaret, unaware she'd accidentally revealed several secrets about Ren. The young redhead then told Margaret how Ren actually died, watching Margaret grew concerned.

"I see..." Margaret spoke quietly, gazing at Hannah while controlling her tears. Margaret knew her husband for a long time, but Ren had _never_ spoken about his past to his family. Ren didn't want his family to grow devastated, afraid it'll affect their lives. Margaret once remembered how Leon waited for Ren's arrival after becoming Champion, hoping to have a battle with his father.

"Auntie Margaret, is something wrong?" Hannah noticed Margaret grew very quiet after talking about Ren when suddenly she was hugged by the purple-haired woman, surprising the Pokémon! Hannah grew worried about Margaret, assumes she couldn't stop thinking about her children leaving.

"It's okay auntie Margaret, I'm sure Hop and Leon will be alright! They'll be fine, I promise." Hannah assured the older woman, while Margaret hugged the redhead tightly, refuses to let go of her.

_"Sniff, sniff, Ren..."_ Margaret thought while being comforted by Hannah, leaning her head against the redhead's shoulders before tears fell from her eyes, as droplets splashed from the ground.

Little did they know, both Leon and his Charizard were listening to their conversation, a few feet away. Leon saw Margaret grew very emotional while hugging Hannah, unaware his mother had recently learned the truth about his father's past. Leon noticed Hannah had been very quiet lately, watching her sat by herself and holding a Wishing Gem in her hands. Even Charizard grew very worried about Hannah, couldn't stop staring at her.

"You're worried about Hannah too, huh Charizard?" Leon asked his best friend.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard nodded at Leon before staring at the redhead.

"But why would Hannah show her gem to mum? Why is mum very interested in it?" Leon couldn't help but wondered why his mother grew very interested in Hannah's gem? "It still doesn't explain how Hannah could see this gemstone?" Leon sighed, trying to figure out how the Galarian Princesses could see those mysterious jewels. Leon could've told this to Sonia or Professor Magnolia, but for some mysterious reason, he decided not to do this yet.

_"Can Wishing Gems really bring miracles?"_ Leon thought while staring at Hannah, comforting his sobbing mother._ "I've noticed a lot of things had been happening lately..."_ Leon recalled several events had happened, as he continues gazing at Hannah.

During his stay at Postwick, Leon had noticed that a lot of stuff had happened over the past few days. Hannah had defeated Khensu with Charizard, and later became the savior of the Kaguya Estate! A few days ago, the Galarian Princesses not only defeated Team Yell, but everyone at Postwick and Wedgehurst couldn't stop talking about them. Leon was still surprised that the news has the highest views than any Gym matches! Including Gym, Exhibition, and Champion matches! Leon's thoughts were interrupted by Hop, watching his brother walked by his side with Grookey riding on his shoulders.

"Poor Hannah, I feel more sorry for her than mum!" Hop happily shook his head, watching his mother crying uncontrollably while hugging Hannah tightly. "Mum's very gutted about us leaving!" Hop was glad that his mother hadn't hugged him, otherwise, he'll receive the same fate as his brother.

"Agreed, Little Brother!" Leon nodded, remembering the day his mother hugged him very tightly with uncontrollable tears, lasting for several hours! That happened during Leon's tenth birthday!

While both brothers continued watching their mother hugging the redhead, the battle between Crystal and Lila was about to start. Both girls made their way towards the battlefield, standing at opposite sides. Many young children from the Kaguya Estate and Selena's cousins, were sitting at the spectator seats, couldn't wait for the battle to start.

"I can't wait to watch the battle, between two members of the Galarian Princesses!" Arty said with a smile, adjusting his glasses while holding Rowlet in his lap.

"Me too, Artemis~" Ida cheered along with her partner, Popplio. "But why is Champion Leon here? Did he crashed the Estate again?! I heard he made a huge name for himself, at the Kaguya Estate! It's not a good one, everyone on the internet is calling Leon a bad influence!" Ida told both her cousins and friends, how everyone on Zwitter and Smilebook was talking about this incident. According to Ida, many people online described how Leon became a bad influence, towards young children.

"I don't know Ida, I heard the Chairman had bribed the news crew _not_ to broadcast the incident worldwide." John whispers quietly, with Litten by his side. "I heard from Tyson and Skibo, that Macro Cosmos has been doing some shady business, with the Aether Foundation and Team Plasma! It happens a few years ago!" John continued as Litten made sure Leon wasn't listening to their conversation.

"I heard that three years ago, one of the scientists from Macro Cosmos, stole top-secret research notes from the Aether Foundation! It contains classified information about an Artificial Pokémon, called the Beast Killer!" Arty explained, where he once saw Oleana, and a few of her personal scientists were discussing the mysterious Beast Killer. Arty wasn't sure what's going, but he speculated that it has something to do with a Pokémon called Eternatus.

_"Perhaps this Beast Killer, was meant to take down Eternatus? Could Eternatus be related to an Ultra Beast? Three years ago, I saw Mr. Chairman gave Professor Magnolia the Master Ball for safekeeping..."_ Arty thought, looking at his Rowlet. Arty remembered during his archery practice at Route 2, he once saw Chairman Rose and Oleana were visiting Professor Magnolia's house. Both Arty and Rowlet took a quick peek at the house, watching the Chairman gave Magnolia a Master Ball. They couldn't hear what they're saying, but Arty speculates that the Master Ball was meant to catch Eternatus.

Meanwhile, Diane, Samaira, Avery, Felicity, and Sebastian were sitting at the spectator seats, the rest of the group were on the other side. The Galarian 12 and Amary were sitting on the bigger benches with their respective Pokémon, while Selena and Lucinda were sitting at a different bench with Klara.

"Both of you can do it! I'll be cheering for the two of you!" Selena took a deep breath and cheered, with Twinkle and Munna by her side.

"Do your best!" Lucinda called out with Pichu sitting on her lap while Togetic sat on the ground.

"I can't decide who I'll be cheering for? I kinda want both of them to win!" Klara added, smiling at Lucinda and Selena. "Us princesses have to stick together~" Klara giggles, winking at both Lucinda and Selena.

After spending time with the Galarian Princesses, Klara decided to company the girls throughout their journey. Although Klara could've gone to the Isle of Armor with Avery, the Poison-type Trainer chose to be with the girls, wanting to know her rivals. The girls then watched both Crystal and Lila walked straight towards the battlefield, standing on opposite sides.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Bede's Encounter _

"Although I'll be using Toxel, just be grateful that I won't be using my beloved Salandit!" Lila smirked, flipping her long platinum blonde hair. "After all, I want this battle to be something to remember~" Lila giggled watching Crystal sweat drop and gave her a strange look.

"I see..." Crystal whispers, watching Lila gushes her Luxury Ball, containing her beloved Toxel.

"Shall we start? This will be a one-on-one Pokémon Battle against me!" Lila continued as Crystal pulls out Lumi's Love Ball.

"I understand Lila, I won't hold back!" Crystal replied with a smile, as the wind blew her long ponytail, allowing nothing but the cold breeze to be heard.

Lila flipped her long hair, as she threw her Luxury Ball in the air watching it landing on the battlefield, and releasing her Toxel.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Battle! Bede_

The VS screen was used during the battle against Crystal and Lila!

"My dear Toxel, let's show them your true power!" Lila shouted as Toxel landed on the ground with a loud screech, releasing tiny bits of electricity.

"Lumi, come on out!" Crystal yelled out, tossing her Love Ball before it releases the ice worm. Lumi landed on the ground before glancing back at Crystal, with a determined expression. "Let's do our best, Lumi!" Crystal said to the ice worm, watching Lumi nodding her head and became serious.

"Lumi, use Powder Snow!" Crystal commanded as Lumi jumps in the air and gave Toxel a cold look.

"Snom!" Lumi breathes a gust of cold wind and releases a stream of powder snow from her mouth, aiming straight towards Toxel!

"Dodge, and use Tearful Look!" Lila smirked, flipping her long hair and commanding her beloved Toxel, as the snow flew towards it. Toxel immediately jumped in the air, as she avoids getting hit by a powerful snowstorm. Although Toxel's speed was very low, she's quite an excellent jumper.

"Toxel!" Toxel began to cry, causing tears to come out of her eyes. Suddenly Lumi felt both uncomfortable and lost her combative spirit, lowering both her Attack and Special Attack stats!

"Lumi?!" Crystal was surprised to see Lumi reverts back to her sweet and sensitive self. Whenever Crystal sends out her Pokémon, they would always be serious during battles.

"Isn't Tearful Look amazing? Not only does it lower both Attack and Special Attack stats, but it also causes the opponent's Pokémon to lose confidence! That move is often mistaken for Fake Tears~" Lila smirked, watching Lumi grew very nervous and sensitive. Crystal stood there stunned, by the Baby Pokémon's skills. Crystal's surprised how Lila raised her Toxel!

"Now my beloved Toxel, send Lumi with a powerful Acid!" Lila commanded her Toxel. The Baby Pokémon leaped forward and releases a stream of violet acid from her mouth at Lumi.

_Insert X&Y Anime: Battle! Elite Four _

"Lumi, counter it with Mirror Coat!" Crystal yelled out to her Snom, who suddenly became serious and determined.

"Snom can use, Mirror Coat?!" Lila was stunned that a little Ice Worm, knows several powerful moves such as Mirror Coat!

"Snom!" Lumi's body became surrounded by a glowing reflective substance, sending the move Acid back towards Toxel. Thanks to Mirror Coat, Toxel was knocked badly by her own move, sending the Pokémon hurtling across the battlefield and crashing onto the ground. To everyone's surprise, Toxel managed to survive from this powerful impact, as she slowly pulled herself together.

"I must say, Crystal, I didn't expect Lumi to know Mirror Coat. I'm very impressed, though!" Lila praises her teammate before she flipped her long hair. "Mirror Coat is a move that counters any special attacks, inflicting double the damage taken! However, because Toxel used Tearful Look, it does less amount of damage." Lila smirked, noticed that Lumi was very exhausted after using the move Mirror Coat.

"But let's see how you deal with this move! Toxel, use Endeavor!" Lila yelled, commanding her Toxel to unleash her secret weapon.

"Toxel!" Toxel calmly glares at Lumi before she ran towards her direction, pushing the little ice worm with all her strength and sending it flying. Lumi crashly landed on the ground, covered in bruises as she tries to get up.

"Lumi!" Crystal grew very worried about her Snom, watching her struggling to stand up and refuse to accept being defeated.

"What just happened?!" Lucinda noticed that Lumi's seriously injured just like Toxel, watching both Pokémon refusing to give up.

"Endeavor is a move that cuts down the target's strength, to equal the user. Regardless of how powerful your Pokémon is, Endeavor will always do equal damage depending on your opponent's condition!" Selena explains to Lucinda what Endeavor does, and how terrifying this move is.

"That's terrible!" Lucinda gasped, hoping Lumi's alright.

"Terrible indeed, Lulu! Just one more move, and Lumi's done for!" Klara added, noticed that both Pokémon have one HP left! The Poison-type Trainer will let luck decide, who'll win this battle!

"Isn't Endeavor amazing? My beloved Toxel has been practicing this move for a few weeks! It's not very easy though~" Lila praises her Pokémon for doing an amazing effort, before turning her attention towards Crystal and Lumi. "My Pokémon may look weak and decent, but they're a lot stronger than they look! I've been training them for years before I received an Endorsement!" Lila smirked, flipping her hair and crossing her arms.

_Insert Fresh Precure: The Burning Fighting Spirit_

"I can see that, Lila." Crystal noted how Lila raised her Toxel very well before the wind blew her ponytail. "However, it's _not_ the quantity of raising a Pokémon, it's the quality! A good friend told me that no matter how strong or weak your opponents are, it's the quality that matters _not_ the quantity! Many people will focus on quantity, but I focus on quality!" Crystal explains to Lila, telling her the importance of quality.

Suddenly, Crystal's Wishing Gem in Crystal's vest jacket pocket was glowing bright blue, watching it synchronized with Lumi. Thanks to the mysterious gemstone, Lumi's Special Attack Moves sharply increased, as she slowly got up and became determined.

"Snom!" Lumi shouted when suddenly her body glows, surrounded by blue and white sparkles. Her body grew bigger, causing the icy spikes on her back shattered into small pieces, replacing it with two large wings and two antennae. Lumi flew from the ground with grace and elegance, before the glowing stopped, revealing her newly evolved form.

"Lumi, you've evolved into a Frosmoth." Crystal was awed, watching Lumi flew up in the sky, leaving a trail of icy scales, sparkling like snow.

"This is unexpected!" Lila gasped comically, didn't expect Lumi to evolve during the middle of their battle!

_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: Soar into the Heavens, Pretty Cure_

"Frosmoth!" Lumi shouted, releasing a wind with light blue sparkles from her arms at Toxel, knocking the Baby Pokémon and sending her flying in the air!

"That was Icy Wind." Crystal awed, admiring Lumi's grace and elegance, watching the Frosmoth finished unleashing Icy Wind.

"Toxel!" Lila gasped, immediately ran towards the battlefield until she caught her beloved Toxel. "Are you alright?" Lila asked her partner Pokémon, who's completely exhausted and worn out from the battle.

"Toxel..." Toxel answered before she received a hug from Lila.

"You were amazing Toxel, I'm very proud of you." Lila comforts her partner Pokémon, accepts her loss and defeat before she turned towards Crystal, once. "That was a very unexpected battle, Crystal. You're quite an unpredictable opponent when it comes to Pokémon Battles. You were amazing! I look forward to battling you again." Lila smiles at Crystal, holding Toxel in her arms. For some reason, Lila's glad she's defeated, believing that losing to Crystal allows her to see the correct path.

"Thank you, Lila, you were amazing too! I look forward to battling you again." Crystal smiles at Lila, and happily shook hands with the young girl.

_Insert X&Y anime: Victory! Trainer_

"When I lost to you in a battle, not only did I enjoy our battle but you showed me the correct path! Thanks to you, I realized that Pokémon Battles are more than just competitions." Lila said with a smile, holding her Toxel closely.

The girls watched Lumi flew towards their direction, leaving a trail of icy scales behind. The children from the Kaguya Estate were fascinated by Lumi's evolution. They admire Lumi's beauty, watching her flew towards Crystal and nuzzling her cheeks with affection.

"So this is what evolution looks like?! That's mega amazing!" Amary's eyes sparkle with interest, watching Lumi gave Crystal a hug. Amary then saw Hop immediately ran towards the battlefield, couldn't keep his excitement after watching a battle between Crystal and Lila and witnessing Lumi's evolution.

"It's nice to meet you, Frosmoth!" Hop grinned at Lumi, petting her body before lifting his hand back after he realized how cold her wings were! "Bloody!"

"Lumi doesn't like if anybody touches her, except those she could trust." Crystal explains to Hop, watching Lumi flew by her side.

"Frosmoth! Fros!" Lumi nuzzles Crystal's cheeks and hugging her partner with her small hands. Lumi turned towards Hop, giving him a cold shoulder before he got goosebumps.

"Lumi! Let's do our best!" Crystal smiles brightly, gazing at her newly evolved Frosmoth.

"Frosmoth, fros!" Lumi smiles at Crystal before she clasped her small arms on her Trainer's shoulders.

After Lumi evolved into a Frosmoth, not only did she grew stronger but she also felt very confident. Over the past few years, Crystal always protected Lumi when she was a Snom. Now it's Lumi's turn to protect both Crystal and her teammates. Although Lumi's glad that her Trainer made friends and let go of the past, she wonders if they'll ever see their family?

_"I'm glad Crystal's starting to smile more frequently."_ Diane smiles at Crystal, watching the young girl being surrounded by her new friends._ "I wonder how Crystal will react when she encounters Melony and Gordie?"_ Diane had watched the news a few days ago, fully aware both Melony and Gordie had recently found out that Crystal's alive.

"I'm glad Lumi evolved into a Frosmoth..." Hannah smiles at her new friends, holding Rabirin in her arms with Latte on her shoulders. "But will I be able to participate in the Gym Challenge? Will I have my own Dynamax Band soon?" Hannah then realized she's the only member of her group, who doesn't have an Endorsement letter nor a Dynamax Band.

Even though Hannah had done several accomplishments and made several new friends, over the past few days, she wonders if she's ready to participate in the Gym Challenge? Although Hannah's the leader of the Galarian Princesses, she's currently the only member of her group that lacks both Endorsement and Dynamax Band. If Hannah's going to participate in the Gym Challenge, she needs to receive an Endorsement letter first, in order to accomplish her future goals.

_"Although many Gym Challengers are aiming to become the next Champion, my goals are completely different!"_ Hannah thought to herself, as she gazes at the full moon while holding Rabirin in her arms with Latte in tow.

Unlike many Gym Challengers, Hannah's not very interested in becoming the next Champion. Instead, Hannah's more interested in catching lots of Pokémon, exploring many places, and pursuing her dreams. Hoping to collect all eight Gym Badges and battling Leon, at the Champion Cup.

_"After I battle Leon, then I'll finally return his star crystal to him. If I lose to Leon, it's fine though. However, if I win the Champion Cup, I'm planning to turn it down." _Hannah thought, still has no interest in becoming the next Champion. Hannah's thoughts were interrupted by Amary, watching the little redhead smiling at her with Gossifleur in tow.

"Are you daydreaming again? Oh, Hannah, you're always full of surprises!" Amary happily teases her older sister, with Gossifleur nodding her head.

"Gossifleur, goss!" Gossifleur agreed with Amary.

"Actually, I was thinking about my Gym Challenge and upcoming top-secret missions." Hannah answered with a small smile, watching Amary and Gossifleur grew very worried about her.

"Hannah, you might not be very mature nor smart, but I'm really glad to have an amazing sister!" Amary spoke quietly with tears on her eyes, as she immediately hugged her older sister with Gossifleur by her side. "Be careful out there, Hannah! These missions are extremely dangerous, and you could get hurt! Grandma and I will make sure dad and the others won't find out about this!" Amary whispers quietly, still hugging her older sister with tears streaming down her face.

"Gossifleur, goss!" Gossifleur agreed with tears covering her face before Rabirin gently wiped them off her eyes.

After hearing the Galarian Princesses will be doing top-secret missions, Amary grew extremely worried about them. Although Amary was a few of the people who support this, the little redhead always prayed for her sister and friends' safety. Amary had recently found out about Marigold's death, glad that her eldest sister was gone. She sighed and closed her eyes, still hugging her older sister.

"Amary, Gossifleur..." Hannah whispers their names while hugging the duo tightly, along with Rabirin and Latte.

"Hannah..." Amary whispers her sister's name, hugging Hannah tightly with Gossifleur by her side.

* * *

_Hammerlocke, Raihan's apartment..._

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Hardworking Day_

After Chloe and Toma finished preparing for their upcoming Pokémon Journey, Raihan insists they spend few days at his apartment! Claiming he wants to spend some quality time with his two cousins for a few days before they'd leave and take the train at Hammerlocke Station. Chloe had visited Raihan's place several times, impressed that her cousin could afford this luxurious apartment! According to Tanya, who's also one of Tyson's childhood friends, Leon lives in a very luxurious apartment in Wyndon. The apartments in Wyndon costs millions of Pokédollars! Leon also has a huge private gym, at his apartment.

"Tanya did tell me that the apartments in Castelia City, are twice as expensive than in Wyndon." Chloe whispers, drinking her water bottle, wearing a green tank top with black sweat shorts, and green slippers, leaving her hair down. Toma was wearing a Flygon T-shirt with red shorts, while Raihan was wearing a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants.

_"I wonder why Opal gave me an Endorsement?"_ Chloe thought after she recently found out that Toma was endorsed by their mother Tanis, former Gym Leader of Hammerlocke. _"Maybe Opal's picking candidates, to become her next successor? Too bad I'm more of a green person."_ Chloe speculated while checking her Endorsement once more. Dreepy was on her shoulder, reading her Trainer's Endorsement letter.

According to Tanya, whenever the Chairman or his secretary handed the Endorsements to young Trainers, many believed that Rose had endorsed them. In reality, all the Endorsement letters handed by Rose or Oleana were from the Gym Leaders instead. Whenever the Gym Leaders were too busy, they'd often ask Rose and Oleana to deliver these Endorsements, to candidates who're worthy of participating in the Gym Challenges!

"Guess this year will be very busy, well at least I'll be able to participate in the Gym Challenge!" Chloe grew excited, couldn't wait to participate in the Gym Challenge until she realized something. "Speaking of Gym Challenge, Tanya told me that four of the Galarian Princesses were endorsed by Opal, minus their leader." Chloe whispers, after hearing from Tanya how Kabu had recently endorsed his nephew, Dylan.

Chloe watched Raihan finished lifting two dumbbells with Flygon lifting one by his tail. Unlike her older cousin, Chloe would always jog in the morning at Hammerlocke, carrying a bottle of cold water with Dreepy by her side. Chloe also heard from Tanya that Tyson's been working out at the gym, for two years.

_"Tanya did mention that Leon would frequently workout, whenever he's shirtless at home. Tyson once told me that the apartment Leon lives costs millions of Pokédollars!" _Chloe thought, where she wasn't surprised that Leon could afford this luxurious apartment._ "Tanya also told me that Leon would mostly order take-out... Well, at least Rai could cook instant food..."_ Chloe shook her head while drinking her bottle of water, before offering some to Dreepy.

Whenever Chloe visits Raihan's place, she would often cook meals for him. Chloe would also cook meals for her eight younger siblings, whenever her parents would leave work early. Luckily Toma had recently learned how to cook several cuisines, thanks to his sister's teaching.

Chloe turned around and saw Raihan showcasing a Love Ball to Toma, who's playing video games on a huge plasma telly with Trapinch. Chloe also heard Raihan mentioned something about capturing an Applin, and planning to give this to a very special girl? Chloe shook her head, couldn't believe both Toma and Raihan believed this silly myth.

"You see Toma, with Leon very clueless in romance, gives me a huge advantage!" Raihan explains to Toma, staring at the Love Ball containing an Applin. "If I give this beautiful girl an Applin in a Love Ball, not only will we be together but it'll also blossom our love!" Raihan said passionately, imagining himself giving this Love Ball to Hannah and receiving a kiss in return. The Dragon Tamer also couldn't wait to kiss Hannah on the lips, in rainy weather.

"What's her name, big bro Rai?!" Toma and Trapinch grew very curious, hoping Raihan will reveal this mystery girl's identity!

"That's none of your business!" Raihan answered with a burst of laughter, watching Toma pouted at him until Chloe interrupted their conversation.

"Love letter? Applin?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her cousin Raihan, watching him eating a spicy Burger-Steak Curry with lots of hot sauce.

"That's right! Mindy had already helped me wrote a love letter, now all there's left is to give this Applin for a beautiful girl!" Raihan grinned, couldn't wait to give this Applin to Hannah. Chloe noticed her cousin's holding a Love Ball, containing an Applin.

"An Applin in a Love Ball?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Chloe shook her head, couldn't believe everyone would believe this silly myth. "Rai, first of why would you believe this silly rumor? It's just a myth! There's no guaranteed an Applin will make couples be together!" Chloe explains with Dreepy agreeing with her Trainer, watching Raihan gave his cousin an unamused look.

"Admit it, Clover, you're just jealous that your beloved cousin is working hard to get a girlfriend!" Raihan teases, watching Chloe pouted at him in annoyance. "Besides, you're great at basketball, gained popularity and yet you still couldn't get a boyfriend? What a shame!" Raihan shrugged his shoulders, not surprised his cousin's still single.

"Well, at least I don't spend all day, doing selfies and chatting with unknown people online!" Chloe comically snapped at Raihan, flipping her hair. Raihan took a quick selfie from his Rotom Phone, holding a Love Ball with an Applin inside.

"You know who can get a girlfriend? Tyson!" Toma interrupted their conversation while holding Trapinch on his lap. "I heard Tyson became extremely popular with the ladies, thanks to his sensei! It's no wonder Tyson's the number one hottest guy, in Galar!" Toma recalled that Tyson had once mentioned Mustard has a lot of knowledge about girls. According to Tyson, his sensei will teach him more about girls by the time he turns eighteen.

"Speaking of Tyson, why were you and Leon were punished after the Opening Ceremony?" Toma asked his cousin, watching Raihan stopped what he's doing.

Toma heard that both Leon and Raihan were dubbed as the Peeping Duo, due to the incident. However, the majority of young children, teens, and Tyson's friends knew about this incident, informing Toma _not_ to tell this to both men! After all, both Leon and Raihan still doesn't know about this.

"Let's not talk about this!" Raihan refused to answer this question, watching Toma nodding his head. If there's one person Toma should ask, it's Tyson.

"Maybe I should ask Tyson, he knows so much about celebrities! Tyson always gave wonderful advice! Maybe it's related to Leon! Those stories always made me laugh!" Toma enjoys listening to Tyson's amazing stories, especially when it's related to Leon.

"No!" Raihan comically yelled at Toma, refused to ask Tyson about this incident. "I refuse to let you ask Tyson! It's very tough to explain..." Raihan lied, watching Duraludon grew very confused about it?

As Raihan continues holding a Love Ball, he saw Flygon and Duraludon happily enjoying their food made by Chloe. Unbeknownst to Leon, Tyson had told many interesting stories about Hannah to Raihan over the past few years. Just recently, Tyson told Hannah's chest size to Raihan, surprising the Dragon Tamer. During Raihan's Gym Challenge, Tyson happily told him many stories about Hannah, saying she's like a little sister to him and took great care of Jason. At that time, Raihan didn't pay much attention but did enjoy listening to Tyson's stories.

After Leon became the new Champion, Raihan couldn't help but grow very curious about Hannah? Every time whenever Leon's chatting with Hop, the Dragon Tamer would secretly eavesdrop their conversation, related to Hannah. During their conversation, Raihan would secretly write her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and daily routines. Whenever Raihan meets Tyson, the young teen would happily tell many interesting stories about Hannah. Ever since Raihan told Leon how much he loves Hannah, his rival grew very jealous and annoyed by it.

_"I can't wait to meet my sweet princess! Good thing I haven't send this through my Rotom Phone, otherwise Leon would grow very suspicious! I'm glad I listened to Mindy's advice."_ Raihan thought, couldn't wait to meet Hannah in person, unaware that Leon had already known about this due to his handwriting and signature.

_"I know! Maybe after the Opening Ceremony, I should treat my sweet princess a nice romantic lunch! Hmm, and perhaps a nice dinner with lovely candles, at a nice restaurant in Motostoke!"_ Raihan smirked, couldn't wait to spend some quality time with Hannah. Ever since Raihan had started calling Hannah, his sweet princess, Leon grew extremely annoyed and jealous! Raihan had also told Leon about his upcoming plans with Hannah, after the Opening Ceremony, claiming he wants to spend quality time with his sweet princess.

"What's with the green stone?" Raihan suddenly regains his senses, after watching Chloe took a green gemstone out of her bag. Dreepy and Trapinch touched the gemstone but nothing happened.

"You mean this gem? I found this at Hammerlocke Park, while I was jogging across the city. I was going to buy some snacks for Dreepy when suddenly I saw a green object glowing nearby the trees at Hammerlocke Park." Chloe shows her green jewel to Raihan, unaware she'd found a Wishing Gem! "It looks like an emerald or peridot?" Chloe said with a smile, admiring its beauty while Raihan took the opportunity to examine this green gemstone.

"At Hammerlocke Park?" Raihan said quietly, noticed the gem was glowing brighter. _"I was at Hammerlocke Park many times before, but I haven't seen any green object?"_ Raihan couldn't help but wonders how his cousin could see this gem, while he nor anyone at Hammerlocke couldn't see it. Perhaps someone must've dropped it yesterday?

"Hmm?" For some strange reason, Raihan felt mysterious vibes coming from the green Wishing Gem. Raihan then saw Chloe happily showcasing her green gem to Dreepy, couldn't wait to use it as a good luck charm. _"Why does this feel too suspicious?"_

* * *

_Omake: Nostalgia and Happiness!_

_Wyndon, Wyndon Stadium _

The majority of people were heading straight towards Wyndon Stadium, waiting for the exhibition match to start in a few hours! As everyone was standing in line, waiting for the stadium to open, several people were having a brief conversation about their beloved Champion. Many children both young and old, were huge fans of Champion Leon and his undefeated Charizard. Even the tourists also couldn't wait to see Champion Leon's battle!

"I can't wait to watch Leon battle against Raihan!" A young boy wearing a baseball cap cheered, couldn't wait to watch his number one idol crushed the Dragon Tamer, again. "Nobody has ever defeated Charizard!"

"Do you know Leon became the new Champion when he was only ten!" One of his friends added, told them several interesting stories about Champion Leon.

"Amazing! That must be a new record! Red became the Champion of Kanto when he was just eleven, and that happened many years ago!" Another boy wearing sunglasses added.

"Wonder what it'll be like if Leon battle against Red?" The boy with the baseball cap said, curious to see what it'll be like if both Champions met face-to-face?

"Who knows though, I heard Red also owns a Charizard too! He even has a girlfriend named Yellow!" A boy with the green hoodie said, curious to know who this Yellow woman was?

"Just one question, who's Yellow?"

_Meanwhile at Postwick..._

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: The Feelings You Dream_

Outside the hills of Postwick, both young girls were laying on the field of flowers, gazing at the bright blue sky while many Wooloos were rolling down the cliffs. One of them wore a simple sleeveless pale red dress, and red sandals, leaving her long waist-length red hair out. Next to her was a younger girl, wearing a pink top with short-sleeves, pink shoes, and blue shorts. Together they were watching the clouds along with an Eevee, Cleffa, and Dedenne. The girl with a pale red dress happily lifted up her star-shaped crystal, watching it sparkle by the sunlight.

"This star crystal is beautiful, whenever it sparkles from sunlight!" 9-year-old Hannah smiles, admiring the gemstone as she watches Latte curled up like a ball. "This sure brings back memories." Hannah said, remembering the day she first met Leon, back at Route 1.

It's been four years since Hannah first met Leon, meeting the young boy had changed her life. Hannah remembered when she first met Leon, he was once a regular Trainer before he became the new Champion. Leon also became extremely popular, being surrounded by many fangirls, receiving their gifts both on his birthday and holidays. When Hannah was five, she wanted to give Leon her homemade chocolate, shaped like a star. But after Hannah saw Leon receiving lots of heart-shaped chocolates, surrounded by many of his fangirls. She saw how happy Leon was, watching everyone from Wedgehurst and Postwick congratulating their new Champion. In the end, Hannah smiled at Leon and left without turning back. Although Hannah hadn't given her chocolate to Leon, she did gave it to Hop instead.

_"Being rich and famous sounds amazing, but I prefer having a normal life instead."_ Hannah thought, gazing at the sky once more, as the wind blew her red hair. Hannah continues staring at the blue sky, covered with fluffy clouds._ "Even if Leon doesn't remember me, I'll always remember our first encounter."_ Hannah smiles, as she continued staring at Leon's star crystal until she heard Allie's voice.

"Big Sis Hannah, are you sad that Leon doesn't remember you? Now that Leon's a celebrity, it won't be easy though! Jason told me that Leon would always receive love letters, from millions of his fangirls! I doubt he'd remember their names..." 5-year-old Allie asked her beloved Big Sis, watching Hannah continues staring at the bright blue sky. Hannah slowly lifted her back up, turning her direction towards Allie with a smile on her face.

"No, it's best Leon never knew about this. Now that Leon's the Champion of Galar, he's a lot happier now. Even if I told him, I doubt he'd remembered me." Hannah answered with a smile, petting Latte on the head. "In other words, some things are meant to be forgotten."

"Big Sis Hannah..." Allie whispers softly, watching Hannah petting Latte's head.

"Besides, I'll let my journey find my true love for me! Just like how mum and grandma found theirs!" Hannah winked at Allie, watching her giggled with Cleffa and Dedenne. "More importantly, I'd rather spend time with my friends and family! There's so much to explore and lot to discover, such as finding lots of rare and mysterious new Pokémon!" Hannah cheered, watching Allie admires her determination.

_"Phew! What a relief!"_ Allie thought, glad that her beloved Big Sis doesn't have _any_ romantic feelings for Leon. _"If Big Sis Hannah fell in love with Leon, both Latte and the Galarian 12 are doomed! Big Sis Hannah's also in great danger! After all, Leon's secretly the Chairman's evil spy! My job is to prevent Big Sis Hannah, from being near Leon! After all, somebody has to protect Big Sis Hannah!"_ Allie thought determinedly, as she gazes at her beloved Big Sis while holding both Cleffa and Dedenne. _"Leon has a gazillion of fans, while I have the greatest-ever big sister! I have to make sure they never be together, otherwise, Leon would report this to Chairman Rose!"_

After Leon became the new Champion of Galar, Allie made sure her beloved Big Sis _never_ goes near this purple-haired teen! Unlike the vast majority of people, Allie never trusted Chairman Rose one bit, claiming he's _too_ nice and _too_ suspicious! Allie doesn't care if Leon's very popular, has tons of fans and a celebrity, as long as the Champion doesn't go near her beloved Big Sis! To Allie and her friends, Hannah's their most precious big sister in the entire universe! Allie beams brightly until she remembered something.

"Next week, everyone at Wedgehurst is throwing a huge surprise party for Leon! I also heard Leon always received tons of presents!" Allie said, after hearing from Jason how Leon received lots of presents, from many of his fans across the globe. "Jason also said that most of Leon's presents are sweets! Lots and lots of sweets! If you want, we can check Leon in person? I heard his hair had grown longer. I also heard Leon's trying to grow a beard, I think." Allie said watching her beloved Big Sis laughed.

According to Allie, whenever Leon comes home during his birthday, Margaret would always cook a huge feast for her son. Hannah remembered how Hop would often talk about his brother's birthday, saying there were lots of food and wished she was there. But at least Hop had saved several slices of birthday cake for Hannah, Amary, Ella, and the Galarian 12.

_Insert Pokémon Anime: Meeting and Parting _

"I think I'll pass, Allie. As much as I love parties and presents, I prefer mine with the people I know, but with lots of delicious food!" Hannah turned down the offer, prefers having a regular party over a huge one. Although Hannah wants to see Leon at his birthday party and try lots of various food, she chose not to attend. "Besides, I'd rather spend time with you, your friends, Amary, auntie Carolyn, Ella, and grandma over this huge party! Next week, we're going to Wyndon and have a huge picnic at the park!" Hannah cheered, winking at Allie while hugging Latte, who had just woken from her nap.

Although many people would watch the Wyndon Stadium, Hannah prefers going to the park instead. She loves going to Wyndon Park, which was also the biggest park in Galar! Whenever Hannah visits Wyndon Park, she and the Galarian 12 would do lots of fun stuff such as playing tag, do hide-and-go-seek, and play ultimate frisbee! If they're lucky, they might even find some rare Pokémon, just like the day Hannah first found Latte.

"Next week is the day I found Latte, at Wyndon Park." Hannah smiled, hugging Latte and gave her few kisses on the head. "It's also our fourth anniversary, and I want this day to be very special for Latte!"

To Hannah, meeting Latte was the greatest moment in Wyndon. When Hannah was 5, she found Latte at Wyndon Park, as a newly hatched Eevee, who's also very friendly and loves taking naps. Although Latte doesn't have a Trainer, she's the main mascot for both Hannah and the Galarian 12.

"Eevee!" Latte cheered, nuzzling Hannah's cheeks and remembering the day they first met. Although Latte's the main mascot for both Galarian 12 and Hannah, the young Eevee has a strong bond towards the redhead.

"Big Sis Hannah, I'm glad you learned your lesson!" Allie said with Cleffa and Dedenne agreeing with their Trainer. "Leon might have gazillion fans, extremely popular, and received tons of presents, but I have the greatest-ever big sister!" Allie cheered, happily hugging her beloved Big Sis, watching Hannah giggles with happiness. "When we arrived at Wyndon, can we have ice cream scones and a big huge ice cream cake?"

"Of course, Allie!" Hannah said, watching Allie cheered with joy along with Dedenne and Cleffa.

"But there's one thing I'll never understand?"

"What's that?"

"Is Leon a full-fledged adult, after becoming the Champion or is he still just a kid?" Allie knows that Leon became the new Champion when he was ten-years-old, wondering if he's a full-fledged adult?

"That's a very good question, Allie." Hannah said, watching the clear blue sky with Latte sitting on her lap.

"Vee?" Even Latte was curious as well along with Cleffa and Dedenne.

* * *

"**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery, and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon, Lapras, and Amaura were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna, and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing in the yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. On the background; Togetic, Pikachu, and Yamper dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Hannah was dancing at a colorful background filled with stars. Scorbunny, shiny Nicket, Milcery, and Eevee were dancing with Hannah._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah, and Lucinda were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah, and Lucinda along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The four them each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah, and Lucinda waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_When I watched Healin Good Precure, Latte reminds me of Eevee! _****_To those who watched the Precure series, I recommend you to watch Healin Good Precure! The next chapter is back to the main story! This omake was inspired by the last episode of Go! Princess Precure._**

**_The reason why Hannah didn't go after Leon was due to her trauma. After Hannah was almost killed by Marigold's classmates, she's scared of hanging out with Leon. She's scared of being bullied and prefers spending time with the Galarian 12. Hannah does spend time with the Galarian Musketeers, they're also like a family to her. Tanya and Trisha are like big sisters to Hannah. _**

**_In the next episode, Hannah and Hop have their first official battle! As Leon headed to Wedgehurst to meet Sonia, both Hannah and Hop headed to Slumbering Weald to rescue a Wooloo! As the duo explores across the foggy forest, Hannah suddenly heard mysterious voices! Make matters complicated, both Hannah and Hop encountered a mysterious Pokémon, who can't be hit?! Meanwhile, the Galarian 12 minus Allie distracted Leon while their beloved Big Sis and Hop are on a rescue mission!_**

**_I'm actually excited about writing the Slumbering Weald episodes. First, it'll be split into two parts! The first one where Hannah and Hop go rescuing Wooloo. The second part features Amary, Allie, and the Galarian Princesses rescuing Hannah and Hop. During those moments, the Galarian 12 and Ella distracted Leon at Wedgehurst. _**

**_Fun facts, in the Japanese version, Tyson calls Leon, Dande-chan, and had defeated him in every sports competition. Tyson had told many of his friends, lot of humiliating stories about Leon. Tyson is also Mustard's favorite student, always has full trust towards him. Although Chloe believes in Luvdisc, she doesn't believe in giving an Applin to your crush last forever. Clover is Chloe's birth name. The adults call her Clover while her cousins and friends call her Chloe. _**

**_Bonus, Sunny's relationship with Sonia is similar to Touya and Sakura, from Cardcaptor Sakura. Except for its reverse where Sunny does the teasing and enjoys making fun of Sonia._**


	9. Distracting the Champion! Part 1

**_The Galarian Princesses was a name created by Hannah. Being a Princess isn't about being pretty, wearing dresses, or having luxury. It's about your heart and determination! To become a better person and never give up! To become a Princess, you have to accept your weaknesses, learn from them, and overcome your fears. Although the Galarian Princesses aren't perfect, they are unique in their own ways._**

**_It didn't mention when Sword and Shield took place, so I'll assume it happened three years after the events of SM and USUM. _**

**_Anyways, back to the topic, this is my most favorite chapter. Not only will it be split into two parts, but there's also going to be more secrets, suspense, and bit comedy._**

**_I've added some extra scenes, some of them are a bit comic. Warning, there's a bit comedy in the beginning and middle scenes! _**

**_I'll let the story do the speaking! Enjoy this episode..._**

* * *

**_Opening; Go! Princess Precure: Insert Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure_**

**_Insert Healin' Good Precure: Subtitle_**

_Episode 9 Part 1: Hannah VS Hop! Distracting the Champion!_

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: Hardworking Day_

_3 Days Later, Postwick..._

Hannah was too tired and too exhausted to move, rubbing her eyes while stretching her arms. Hannah could've had breakfast with her friends and family, but instead, both Hop and Leon had dragged her all the way to their house, standing in front of the battlefield. Rabirin was sleeping on her favorite resting spot- Hannah's head. Hannah finds Rabirin extremely lucky, sleeping on top of her head. Hannah wonders why both brothers were staying at her house, again?

"Oh yeah, that's why!" Hannah muttered, watching Samaira having breakfast with Margaret and their Pokémon. Both Margaret and Samaira were having a lively conversation at the backyard, while their respective Pokémon were enjoying their food.

Even after having a sleepover at the Kaguya Estate, Samaira still came to stay over at Margaret's house along with her Alolan Meowth. Samaira and Margaret quickly became fast friends, after talking about their respective childhood. Margaret would describe her country life at Postwick, while Samaira would describe her luxurious childhood. Both women would grow very fascinated, towards each other.

But that wasn't the reason, why both Leon and Hop stayed at Hannah's house. It had something to do with Samaira's Alolan Meowth. Whenever Samaira brought her Alolan Meowth along, she'd always glared at both Hop and Leon. Both brothers would rather stay over at Hannah's house, than dealing with Samaira's Meowth, much to Allie and Sunny's annoyance! Her eyes were sharp and deadly as kitchen knives! Every time people stares at Samaira's Meowth, she'd always glare at them. If any Pokémon _not_ from the Kaguya Estate tries stealing her food, Samaira's Meowth would glare at them, watching them trembled with fear. Ironically, Samaira's Meowth got along well with certain individuals such as the Galarian Princesses, Amary, Diane, Margaret, Holly, and the Galarian 12.

Even Charizard was too terrified of Samaira's Meowth, staring at her eyes was enough to scare the Flame Pokémon, much to Leon's disappointment. Leon's Charizard was _not_ afraid of everything until he met Samaira's Alolan Meowth. Unbeknownst to them, Allie immediately told Tyson about this, couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction; how Leon's unbeatable Charizard was scared of Samaira's Alolan Meowth.

_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: Keeping Secrets with Prunce_

"You know Hop, I can come by myself! I didn't have my breakfast..." Hannah yawned, couldn't believe both brothers had woke her up very early and dragged her outside.

"No can do, mate!" Hop shook his head, crossing his arms and staring at his tired childhood friend.

"Hannah, if Hop and I waited for you, you'll take hours to come!" Leon stated, reminding Hannah what happened last time. Leon still hadn't forgotten, how Hannah made both him and Hop grew very worried about her. Even Leon admits that Hannah's daydreaming was worse than his horrible sense of direction! "Your daydreaming is worse than my poor sense of directions!" Leon admitted, watching Hannah's cheeks turned pinkish while Hop couldn't help but laughed, agreeing with his older brother's statement.

"That's, that's, that's-"

"Mega unexpected?!" Leon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the blushing redhead, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, you even got lost at many simple places and small towns! Tyson once told me, how you got lost at the Wild Area for a few weeks and ate nothing but berries. Who would've thought you were nearby Motostoke, this whole time?!" Hop laughed, couldn't believe how mischievous both Tyson and Raihan were, back when they were kids. Leon's face turned red, couldn't believe Tyson had also told many embarrassing stories to his younger brother.

"I remembered that Tyson once told me, how Leon grew very suspicious, when he, Raihan and Charmeleon always stayed fresh and clean! Tyson also told me how he enjoys watching Leon get lost, claiming most people were _too_ soft towards him." Hannah laughed, couldn't stop thinking about the stories that Tyson told her.

_"Those three are nothing but troublemakers!"_ Leon growled in his mind, still haven't forgotten about this incident.

After the trio ditched Leon at Motostoke, not only did he humiliated himself in public, but everyone at the city immediately took pictures of him, recording this on their phones and cameras. They were then posted on social media, during Leon's Gym Challenge! Everybody laughed and laughed, including the Gym Leaders, League Staff, and the Chairman. To this day, Leon still hasn't forgotten about this incident!

"Tyson's an amazing Trainer, he always gave wonderful advice." Leon's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah, as she briefly described a few things about Tyson. "To me, Tyson's the greatest older brother figure, I ever had! Jason's very lucky to have an amazing brother, like Tyson." Hannah said, as she took out her red Rotom Phone, and showed Hop an interesting poll.

"According to this latest poll, Tyson's the number one greatest big brother in Galar! He and Jason always won first place, in many picnic competitions!" Hannah happily described how both Tyson and Jason, are the unbeatable brothers in _every_ sports contest. "Derek is ranked second, while Piers is ranked third... I didn't know Piers has a younger sibling?" Hannah said, surprised that Spikemuth's Gym Leader, has a young sibling.

"I didn't know they have those!" Hop was very amazed about it, trying to find Leon's name in the poll. "That's strange, Lee's not on this poll?!" Hop grew stunned, couldn't believe his number one superhero, wasn't in this poll.

"That's because both Tyson and Jason participated in _every_ sports competition!" Hannah explained to Hop before she explains the requirements. "If Leon wants to be in this poll, all he has to do is participate in many events and competitions, with a younger sibling! Everyone in Galar, recognized Tyson and Jason as the unbeatable brothers, due to participating in many fun activities. However, Tyson once told me that it wouldn't be very easy for Leon, due to his busy schedules and appointments." Hannah said with an awed tone until Leon immediately interrupted their conversation.

"Tyson's nothing but a very mischievous person!" Leon snapped, a huge anime vein popped on his head. "Greatest big brother?! I'll show Tyson who's the greatest!" Leon couldn't believe Tyson's not only the greatest big brother, but he and Jason were also known as the unbeatable brothers! After listening to Hannah's explanation, the purple-haired Champion decided to participate in those events with Hop! So that Leon will prove to Tyson, how great both him and Hop are.

_"I've never seen Leon this annoyed..."_ Hannah thought, noticed how Leon tries to surpass Tyson's goals and achievements. _"Leon's the unbeatable Champion and a celebrity! He has fans, luxury, awards, accomplishments, and many achievements! Leon doesn't have to do this..."_ Hannah noticed that Leon grew jealous, watching him trained extra hard during the past few days.

"Tyson might be a strong and amazing Trainer, but to me, my big bro's the greatest! He's the unbeatable Champion and my number one hero!" Hop said, praising his older brother with lots of admiration.

"Thank you Little Brother, it means a lot to me!" Leon smiles, relieved that Hop would _never_ replaced him over Tyson.

_"Leon sure acts annoyed, whenever Tyson's mentioned. But at least it's very nice of Leon, to help train Jason and Falinks."_ Hannah thought, watching Hop praising his older brother while smiling at the duo.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Leon's Encounter Theme_

"You spent the whole night with that new partner of yours, right, Hop? You two getting on all right? Understanding one another? Maybe even built up a bit of love?" Leon asked the duo.

"Yup! The more I spend time with Rabirin, the stronger our bond becomes!" Hannah answered, hugging her precious Scorbunny.

"Scor~" Rabirin agreed with Hannah, nuzzling her cheeks with lots of affection.

During the past three days, Hannah and Rabirin became very close. Not only did their bond became strong, but both partners were working hard to achieve their goals. After spending time with Hannah, not only does Rabirin knows how to cook, but she could also bake chocolate desserts.

"Course I have, Lee! Hannah's made fast friends with her Scorbunny, too." Hop said to his brother, smiling at him.

"Rabirin and I aren't _just_ fast friends, Hoppy, we're a family!" Hannah said with passion and determination, watching Rabirin jumping up and down with excitement. "Together, Rabirin and I are destined partners!" Hannah cheered with passion, alongside her Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny, scor!" Rabirin agreed with Hannah, watching Hop raised an eyebrow and smiles at the duo.

"Destined partners? You've just known Rabirin for one week, mate. You're always full of surprises, Hannah!" Hop laughed as Rabirin jumped back into Hannah's arms.

"Hop, it's _not_ the quantity of knowing your Pokémon, it's the quality! Many people prioritize quantity, while I prioritize quality!" Hannah explains to Hop, the definition of quality over quantity and why it's very important.

"Then listen up, new Trainers! Believe in yourself and your Pokémon!" Leon said, telling both Hannah and Hop, few secrets for becoming great Trainers. "If you trust in one another and carry on battling side by side long enough, then someday...you might even become worthy rivals for me, the unbeatable Champion!" Leon explained, as he continues gazing at Hannah, watching her cheeks turning pinkish.

_"Me becoming rivals with Leon?! I've just started my Pokemon Journey..."_ Hannah thought honestly with pinkish cheeks, holding Rabirin closely. The young redhead noticed that Leon couldn't stop staring at her.

"What're you looking at her for, Lee?! I'm the one who'll be coming to challenge you!" Hop interrupted their 'romantic' moment, trying to get his brother's attention. Challenging his older brother, was Hop's ultimate goal, hoping to become the next Champion.

"If you think Hannah might be able to challenge you, then I guess she's my first rival! But I'm not losing to her and miss out on my chance to beat the unbeatable Champion!" Hop cheered, officially declares his childhood friend as his number one rival!

"We are?! But Hop, I'm not interested in challenging your brother. I'm more interested in my goals than challenging Leon." Hannah replied, watching both brothers grew surprised by her confession. "In fact, my top-secret goal is challenging Cynthia, my number one hero! To me, Cynthia's the number one greatest Champion! She's strong, beautiful, amazing, and owns a powerful Garchomp." Hearing this made Leon stunned, as if a knife shattered his heart, comically breaking it into small pieces.

"I'm the greatest Champion, too! Charizard and I are also strong and amazing!" Leon interrupted their conversation, claiming that both him and Charizard were a lot stronger than Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, trying to get Hannah's attention.

_"I've never seen Lee act like this before."_ Hop thought, noticed his brother was very surprised by Hannah's top-secret goal! _"Hannah is always full of surprises, that's why she's an amazing rival!"_ Hop chuckled before he interrupted their conversation.

"Just having a Pokémon with you doesn't make you a real Trainer, you know. Proper Trainers raise their Pokémon up to be first-rate in battle, too!" Hop explains the requirements for becoming a proper Pokémon Trainer, watching Hannah nodding her head but slightly confused.

"But Hop, didn't you lose to Allie, a few days ago? Allie's not a Pokémon Trainer yet, and she took down both your Pokémon with just Dedenne." Hannah pointed out, reminding Hop about his battle against Allie, watching his cheeks turned pink.

"That doesn't count! Allie's nothing but an annoying pest!" Leon still couldn't believe Hop lost to a little girl, who's not even a Pokémon Trainer yet. The purple-haired Champion regained his senses, before turning towards Hop.

"Oh, and you think you're worthy of calling yourself such a proper Trainer already, Hop? Guess I'll be the judge of that! Let's see how you handle yourself in a battle against your friend if she's up for it." Leon said with interest, crossing his arms and smiling at his younger brother. The Galarian Champion will let the battle decide, whether or not Hop's a proper Trainer.

"What do you say? Willing and ready to take Hop on in the first-ever Pokémon battle of your life?" Leon asked Hannah, noticed she's very nervous and uncertain about this.

"I'm very nervous about this battle, Leon. Also, Hop did have his first Pokémon battle with Allie." Hannah looked over at Leon, who held her hand for comfort, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Hannah, I don't consider this an official battle!" Leon refused to accept his brother's loss to Allie! To the Champion, Allie's nothing but trouble and an annoying pest. Leon held Hannah's hand once more, gazing at her poppy red eyes.

"Then how about I give you a spot of advice. You don't want to go getting so caught in things that you forget everything you've accomplished till now. Take a moment to jot down what you've done, in order to save a record of your progress!" Leon smiles at Hannah, reminding the redhead all the accomplishments she'd done over the past few days.

"I understand, Leon! I'll do my best!" Hannah said to the Champion, smiling determinedly while holding Rabirin in her arms.

"Me and Grookey are ready to have a go at you anytime! Are you ready, Hannah?" Hop grinned until he noticed both Hannah and Rabirin, were nowhere to be found! "Where did Hannah go?!" Hop asked his older brother until they saw Hannah was chatting with Kelly, Sunny, Allie, Amary, and the Galarian Princesses. The girls were several yards away from Hop's house, standing in front of Kelly's house, busy talking about their upcoming plans and future. Watching this scene, caused the background music to stopped playing. An anime vein appears on Hop's head, couldn't believe his childhood friend!

"Did Hannah just ditched our battle or did those girls took her away?! She better not be forfeiting this match?!" Hop comically shouted, couldn't believe those girls took his rival and left during the middle of their upcoming Pokémon Battle! Hop felt Leon placed an arm on his shoulder, as he tries to calm him down.

"I saw Allison, Sunny, and Kelly took Hannah, a few seconds ago. I believe they said something about wanting to spend quality time with Hannah." Samaira interrupted their conversation, remembered seeing the girls immediately took Hannah, claiming they wanted to show her something. "Perhaps it's a surprise present?"

"Surprise present? But Hannah's birthday is just a few months away!" Margaret was curious, wondering what this surprise could be? "But it's still sweet watching Allison and the girls, playing with Hannah." Margaret said, finding Hannah super adorable, watching her play with the Galarian 12.

"I agree, Margaret! Hop doesn't need a Pokémon Battle to determine this! Why Hop here, is already a talented Trainer." Samaira said, slowly drank her tea and praising Margaret's younger son.

"Of course I need this!" Hop comically snapped at both women, causing Purrloin and Meowth to stop what they're doing. "I need to show Lee, how much I've grown! Battling against Hannah will prove how strong my Pokémon are!" Hop said, refused to accept this until he battles his rival.

"Now Hop, calm down, and let your Big Brother handle this." Leon tries calming his younger brother again while holding Charizard's Poké Ball.

"But Lee, you're pants with directions! You always get lost!" Hop said, worried that his brother might get lost again.

"Not when I'm finding Hannah! She's always a daydreamer!" Leon said, still couldn't believe Hannah daydreams a lot. The Champion wasn't sure which was worse? His poor sense of directions or Hannah's daydreaming?

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere at__ Postwick, Kelly's House..._

_Insert Smile Precure: Hibi Kore Koujitsu _

Hannah and Rabirin were standing in front of Kelly's house along with Amary, Allie, Sunny, Kelly, the Galarian Princesses, and their Pokémon. Latte was in her carrying bag, being worn by Amary. After Allie and Sunny took their beloved Big Sis with them, not only do they want to spend quality time with Hannah, but they also have a surprise for her. Even the Galarian Princesses were quite curious too, wondering what it could be. Although Hannah's supposed to battle Hop, the redhead doesn't mind spending time with the gang, even though she sees them everyday.

"According to the Monthly Normal-type Magazine, Eevee is not only the most cutest Pokémon, but it's also the most popular Normal-type Pokémon! In the Galar region, Eevee's one of the few Pokémon that can Gigantamax!" Kelly read a special magazine dedicated to both Normal-type Pokémon and Normal-type specialists, reading a few interesting facts about Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee cheered, very proud of her species.

"I'm curious how Latte looks in her Gigantamax form? Too bad Latte couldn't evolve." Kelly used her lilac Rotom Phone, examining Latte's stats and movesets. Kelly also confirmed that Latte couldn't evolve into any of her eight forms, after receiving a Gigantamax form.

_"I'm curious though, how can Latte received a Gigantamax form when she's found as an egg? Rabirin I understand."_ Amary thought, checking Latte's stats on her mint Rotom Phone, that she'd recently received from her mother. Amary's aware that Gigantamax _can't_ be passed down to offsprings. Perhaps Latte's a mysteriously unique Eevee.

Kelly has a bright skin tone with purple eyes, and wavy medium-length honey-blonde hair, with messy bangs. Her outfit consists of a magenta mini-dress with three-quarter sleeves and trim of pleats. Frills line the collar and beneath the chest, and on the lower corner is a blue heart, violet leggings, and red slip-on shoes.

Kelly's an 8-year-old girl, always carries a Sorcery Baton; an invention made by Henry. She's also best friends with Allie, Sunny, and Kiki. Kelly has an older sister named Kelsey, who's also one of Tyson's childhood friends. Together both Kelly and Kelsey, lived with their aunt at Postwick, while their parents worked as League Staff employees for Macro Cosmos. Due to their busy schedules, both Kelly and Kelsey were raised by their aunt.

Kelly also has knowledge of both fashion and weather. Along with her teammates, Kelly's one of the smartest of the Galarian 12. Kelly's also the third smartest female member of Galarian 12, the first is Kiki and the second being Sunny. Kelly's an extremely talented cartographer, having the supernatural ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict unpredictable cyclones. Kelly's dream was to become the world's greatest meteorologist.

"Kelsey's also saving money, so she could attend Wyndon University! Her goal is to become a Poké Stylist!" Kelly explains as she adjusts her Sorcery Baton.

The Sorcery Baton was an invention made by her childhood friend Henry, allowing the staff to create both weather and clouds. The Sorcery Baton can also be grown in length, and turn the user invisible. It also allows Kelly to attract certain Pokémon, which is exclusively found during weather conditions. Sometimes Kelly and her teammates would often use this gadget, to prank both Leon and Raihan. The Sorcery Baton can also be used for regular daily uses, such as gardening and cleaning.

"Your sister's studying to become a Poké Stylist?! That's mega amazing!" Hannah gushed, smiling at Kelly with interest. The young redhead saw Kelly took out several copies of League Cards, featuring Kelsey in various outfits. Kelsey's League Card number was 104, her most favorite number.

"That's right! Kelsey's been designing many outfits for Pokémon, which brings out both their inner beauty and enhanced their outward appearances. My sister also works at a boutique in Wedgehurst, owned by one of Kiki and Tanya's mum! She's saving lots of money, so she could study fashion designing in Wyndon University!"

According to Kelly, her older sister Kelsey loves fashion and cosmetics. During work time, Kelsey's been saving money so she could attend Fashion Classes, at Wyndon University. The University in Wyndon was more expensive than at Hammerlocke's. Kelsey's also considered the sixth member of the Galarian Musketeers! Not only Kelsey's one of the strongest, but she even studies the Negamax phenomenon for nearly a decade.

"Kelsey would make a great researcher!" All the girls said in unison, a huge dream cloud appearing in their head, imagining Kelsey wearing a lab coat with glasses.

"Allie and I got you and Rabirin, some fresh croquette sandwiches and two bottles of orange juice! I can't believe how stubborn Dorky King could be!" Sunny said, happily handed both her beloved Big Sis and Scorbunny their breakfast. Sunny shook her head, couldn't believe how insensitive both brothers were, dragging Hannah without having her proper breakfast.

"Don't forget your fruit and yogurt parfait!" Kelly added, holding two cups of yogurt parfait for the duo.

"Thanks, Kelly, you guys are the best!" Hannah cheered, praising both her sister and friends for bringing her breakfast. She then handed the second cup to Rabirin, watching her Scorbunny gobbled up her food.

"To be honest, Selena bought the orange juice while Sunny's mum made these sandwiches for us!" Allie explained, telling Hannah how Sunny's mother made lots of croquette sandwiches for all their friends. Allie also described how Selena bought both beverages and pastries, at her family's bakery.

"I also brought Spoinky with me! I always take Spoinky everywhere I go~" Sunny giggles, hugging her precious Spoink piggy bank.

Spoinky is Sunny's Spoink shaped piggy bank. Sunny cares for Spoinky, as if it were a real Pokémon, claiming that it's happy when it's full of money. Sunny always took Spoinky everywhere she goes, in order to help both the Galarian 12 and her beloved Big Sis. Another reason why Sunny took Spoinky, was so that her pesky younger brother Peter, wouldn't touch it! According to Sunny, whenever she deposited or withdrew money, Spoinky would make cute noises similar to a real Spoink.

"Spoinky also has an infinite amount of money!" Allie whispered quietly to the girls, making sure nobody would listen to their conversation. "Over the past few years, the Galarian 12 had been selling rare treasures! Whenever we travel to many regions, Kelsey and the Galarian Musketeers helped us find lots of rare treasures! We'd sell it for tons of money!" Allie said, revealing how they've received infinite money.

According to Allie, Spoinky was also the Galarian 12's personal bank! Not only does Spoinky have an infinite amount of money, but claims they're the richest group in the Pokémon World! However, they'd never deposited their money at a bank, claiming they're both tricky and suspicious.

"I don't trust banks, especially Macro Cosmos Bank! They make you pay your own money, just to check your bank accounts!" Sunny said, revealing how much she greatly despised banks. "Besides, there are many ways to save money."

"I was kinda overboard and bought each and every sweet..." Selena smiled with a small blush, admits how she couldn't decide which sweets to choose and ends up buying each and every item on the menu!

"Kinda?! You just bought five hundred thousand worth of food! Including that family-sized strawberry cheesecake! That costs one hundred thousand Pokédollars!" Lucinda points out, reminding Selena that she also bought an expensive cheesecake.

"It doesn't matter, we can have it with warm tea, at Hannah's place!" Lila suggested, to celebrate the formation of the Galarian Princesses and their accomplishments.

"I like that a lot!" Hannah agreed with Lila's suggestion, watching Rabirin nodding her head, couldn't wait to try her cheesecake. "We should also invite Ms. Samaira, Klara, Sebastian, Ms. Felicity, Kelsey, and the rest of the Galarian 12!" Hannah said to the group, finished eating her breakfast.

"We should also have snacks and ice cream!" Crystal added, wanted to buy many different flavors of ice cream.

"We're also gonna need lots of drinks as well! Can't have a party without drinks." Amary said, with Gossifleur agreeing with the little redhead. "Crystal, Kelly, Kelsey, and I will buy loads of goodies! Lulu and Selena are in charge of the sweets, while Allie and Lila set the table!" Amary instructed, giving each girl their roles and duties.

"Then that means Big Sis Hannah and me, are in charge of cooking! Just leave the cooking to us!" Sunny cheered, couldn't wait to make several dishes with her beloved Big Sis.

"We should make okonomiyaki and lots of takoyaki!" Hannah suggested, eyes sparkling with excitement, couldn't wait to cook several dishes with Sunny.

"I love takoyaki! It's one of the most popular snacks in both Kanto and Johto regions!" Kelly gushed, enjoys having takoyaki. Luckily, both Hannah and Kelly each owned a takoyaki maker at their respective homes.

"Speaking of takoyaki, look what I've got!" Sunny giggles, holding a huge stack of envelopes, alphabetically order.

"Are those envelopes?! That's quite a lot!" Lucinda was surprised, amazed at Sunny's carrying loads of envelopes in her arms.

"Not just _any_ envelopes, Lulu! Each envelope contains a romantic love letter, for Big Sis Hannah!" Sunny confirmed, watching Hannah's face turned red.

_Insert Heartcatch Precure: An Age that loves to Fall in Love_

"L-l-love letters?! But I just started my Pokémon Journey!" Hannah spoke honestly, noticed every single love letters are for her!

"True, but unlike your previous love letter, these are from Derek's friends and several boys from the Kaguya Estate! They're still irritated with Leon's Charizard, though..." Sunny explained, watching everyone listening to her story.

According to Sunny, whenever Derek's friends and several boys from the Kaguya Estate wanted to interact with Hannah, Charizard would often scare them away! Just three days ago, few of Derek's friends tried flirting at Hannah, only to received a growl back from Leon's Charizard, protecting the redhead. Many boys complained about this, telling Leon to put Charizard back in his Poké Ball! However, the Champion refused, claiming that Charizard's main duty was to protect Hannah! Making sure Hannah doesn't get hurt or assaulted. Leon also mentioned his Charizard doesn't take orders from others _except_ himself!

Sunny had seen this, noticed how much Charizard, grew very attached towards Hannah. However, Sunny had also seen Charizard preventing many boys, from being near her beloved Big Sis? Sunny wasn't sure what's going on, but she does agree with one thing, Leon needs to tame his Charizard! Luckily, Sunny suggested that Derek's friends and several boys from the Kaguya Estate should write love letters to Hannah! Assured them that all their love letters will be delivered safely, and sent to Hannah. Sunny will also make sure neither Leon nor Charizard was around!

"The best part, Leon wouldn't destroy your love letters! It's not in his nature. Tyson mentioned that Leon always tossed his love letters, but he'll _never_ destroy someone else's." Kelly added, telling Hannah how Leon wasn't the type of person to do this.

"Speaking of nature, you should read this love letter, Big Sis Hannah!" Allie insists, holding a red envelope with several pink hearts. "This one's from Gavin, one of Derek's closest friends!" Allie squealed with joy, handing Hannah the red envelope.

"There's one from Skibo, Presley, Davis, Thomas, Eldritch, Calvin, Martin, Ronny, and many more! Huh? Even several love letters are from Tyson's friends!" Kelly noted, reading each and every boy's name, from their respective love letters. Jason once mentioned how Tyson also talked about Hannah, to _every_ guy friends.

_"Tyson is such a genius! Dorky King and Mr. Selfie's fangirls, see them by their title and good looks, while my beloved Big Sis's future fanbase admires her personality! When it comes to charisma, Tyson's the expert!"_ Sunny giggles, imagining her beloved Big Sis surrounded by millions of fanboys, thanks to Tyson's assistance.

"Big Sis Hannah, you should read each and every love letter! Maybe one of them could be an invitation, for your upcoming date!" Kelly insisted, encouraging the blushing redhead to read every love letter!

"Kelly's right! It'll be a great opportunity, to know all your future love interests~" Amary added, watching her older sister nodding her head.

"Love interests?! I guess I can do that..." Hannah whispers, couldn't wait to read all her love letters! Just as Hannah was about to read Gavin's love letter, suddenly a powerful Flamethrower aimed straight towards the stack of envelopes! Causing each and every envelope, engulfed in red-orange flames, burning into small pieces, leaving nothing behind until they're turned into a pile of ashes.

"A Flamethrower?! What kind of heartless monster would do such a cruel thing?! Destroying those love letters and ruining a delicate maiden's heart! That's unthinkable!" Sunny shook her head, couldn't believe someone would be this selfish, commanding a Pokémon to used Flamethrower and destroyed a maiden's personal belongings!

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Big Shock!_

"That monster happens to be me!" Leon answered determinedly, crossing his arms with Charizard right by his side. Hannah's expression changed from confusion to amusement, as she slowly turned around to see Leon's serious expression, instead of his usual cheerful self. "Charizard did this just to save, Hannah! I refuse to watch her get distracted!" Leon explains why he ordered Charizard to use Flamethrower and destroyed those love letters. Finding those letters a waste of time to read, especially when they're from Tyson and Derek's friends.

"Graawrrr!" Charizard agreed with Leon, finding Derek's annoying friends a nuisance.

"But Leon, these love letters are from Tyson and Derek's friends! How can you be so cruel?! You know how much they wanted to meet, Big Sis Hannah!" Allie said, trying to reason with Leon, telling him why those love letters meant a lot to her beloved Big Sis.

"Well, they need to get a life! Those boys are becoming a nuisance! They've been trash-talking about my Charizard!" Leon retorted, receiving a surprised look from the girls in return.

"I've never seen Leon this serious before..." Lila whisper noticed the purple-haired Champion was a lot different than on televisions and media.

"Tyson did mention, how you should tame Charizard properly! Many of Derek's friends were complaining about this, saying how Charizard should be put on a leash or stay in his Poké Ball!" Kelly points out, reminding Leon how stubborn his Charizard's becoming.

"I refuse to listen to _any_ of Tyson's advice! Charizard's perfectly fine the way he is!" Leon said in an irritated tone, with Charizard agreeing his statement. Unlike many people, Leon _never_ listened to Tyson's advice. To the Champion, Tyson's nothing but a very mischievous person.

"Not the answer, I was expecting..." Kelly whispers quietly, noted Leon's lot more serious than his younger brother.

"Tyson's the greatest older brother! Dorky's jealous because he doesn't have any form of charisma~" Sunny said, doesn't care if she's being very insensitive towards Leon.

"Sorry Leon, but Big Sis Hannah's very busy! We have plans!" Kelly explained, trying to reason with Leon.

"Not gonna happen, Kelly!" Leon snapped at the young girl.

"Kelly's right Leon, we have tons of plans to do! Unfortunately, I'm not available today." Hannah added, telling Leon both her plans and why she wouldn't be available today.

"Hannah, have you forgotten about your battle with Hop?! We're not gonna wait hours for you!" Leon said seriously, narrowed his eyes and crossing his arms. Leon also had a strong feeling, that if they'd waited for Hannah, it'll take hours for her to come.

"No thanks Leon, I'm very busy right now! Hop can battle one of my friends." Hannah politely declined, claiming she's very busy right now.

"Big Sis Hannah is already occupied, Mr. Champion! Maybe you should just give up, Dorky! We all know how you failed Mustard-sensei's lessons!" Sunny smirked, sticking her tongue at the Champion along with Helioptile. Tyson had also told her friends that Leon failed to complete Mustard's lessons, due to his horrible sense of directions.

_"Tyson's a dead man!"_ Leon growled, couldn't believe Tyson had also told this to many of his friends. Leon shook his head, trying to calm down and took a deep breath.

"I have a feeling, you'd say this!" Leon then saw Hannah immediately ignored him, too busy chatting with the girls and their Pokémon. The Champion couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed! "Did you just ignore me?!" Leon comically snapped, as his hands clenched tightly and an anime vein popped on his head.

"Graawrrr..." Charizard had never seen Leon this mad, except to certain people such as Tyson and Raihan.

"Hannah, you leave me no choice!" Leon crossed his arms and shook his head, couldn't believe the redhead's being influenced by those girls minus the Galarian Princesses and Amary. "I'll have to take you by force!" Leon declared, as he fixed his cap and angrily walked straight towards their direction.

As Hannah was busy making plans with the girls, suddenly she felt a strong grip tightening her arm! Hannah turned her head, and was surprised to see Leon! The Champion wasn't pleased, his eyes narrowed with annoyance, and a small anime vein popped on his head. Meanwhile, Charizard was standing next to Leon, making sure his Trainer doesn't take out his anger on Hannah. Everytime whenever Tyson and Raihan ditched Leon for amusement, Charizard would often companied them. That happened during Leon's Gym Challenge! Thus to this day, Leon still hadn't forgotten about this, where he'd often glared at his Charizard, whenever Tyson brought up those hilarious stories.

"Leon, you're walking too fast! Would you let go of my arm, please?" Hannah's surprised how Leon was walking very quickly while trying to free from his strong grasp. No matter how many times she tried, Leon's not letting her go. Rabirin wanted to save Hannah, only to be quickly grabbed by Charizard! The Flame Pokémon assured Rabirin that Leon wasn't hurting Hannah. His partner was more annoyed towards Kelly, Sunny, and Allie.

"Scorbunny..." Rabirin pouted with annoyance, watching Leon still holding Hannah's arm.

"Hannah, if I do this, you're gonna make me very worried! And I'm not saying this as a friend! I'm saying this as the Champion!" Leon responded, dragging Hannah back to his house, where his younger brother's waiting for their arrival. "If I let go of you, then you'll be too distracted by Sunny and Allie." Leon spoke softly, telling Hannah why he's not letting go of her arm, worried that those girls will take her away again.

"Yes, Leon..." Hannah whispers noticed Leon's grip was much stronger than Hop's. She then noticed his grip became less tightened and walked very smoothly.

"Don't even think about daydreaming!" Leon replied, drawing the redhead's attention before she nodded her head.

"Yes, Leon..."

"Don't even think about stepping on my sponsor cape, either!"

_"He's good...maybe Leon's a psychic!"_ Hannah thought, amazed that Leon could read her thoughts, just like many professional Psychic-type Trainers.

* * *

_Postwick, Hop's House_

A few minutes later, Leon and Charizard finally arrived back home, where his younger brother was awaiting for their arrival. Alongside them, were Hannah and Rabirin, making sure the duo wouldn't get distracted. As Leon enters the gate to his house, he withdrew Charizard back in his Poké Ball, thanking for his assistance while holding Hannah's hand. The redhead withdrew Rabirin back in her Poké Ball, until she spotted an angry Hop, crossing his arms with an anime vein popped on his head.

_Insert Pokémon Movie 20: Sorry For Being Late_

"You seem very anxious as usual, Hop..." Hannah laughed sheepishly, trying to changed the subject in order to avoid getting another earful from Hop.

"And where do you think you're off to, then? We're having a battle - you and me! No forfeiting! No running away! And no daydreaming!" Hop's expression turned serious, as he scolded his rival for being too distracted, again!

"I'm sorry, Hop! But Allie and Sunny wanted to show me something, and I couldn't say no to them." Hannah answered honestly, as she apologized both brothers for being too distracted.

"It's fine, Hannah!" Hop accepts Hannah's apology, smiling at the redhead. "At least you've ignored Lee and made him very angry! I wish I could've seen it!" Hop said, praising his rival for making his older brother angry. Normally many people wouldn't do this, _except_ few such as Tyson and Raihan.

_Insert Sun and Moon anime: An Encounter _

While Hop continues praising his brother, Hannah was carefully reading Gavin's love letter. Gavin was one of Derek's close friends, who specializes in researching Artificial Pokémon. Gavin's father is the Steel-type Gym Leader, currently placed in the Minor League. Gavin met Derek during their Gym Challenge, and they continued to be very close friends. Gavin often gives Derek freshly baked sweets from Hammerlocke. Many people noted their friendship was similar to Sonia and Nessa's.

_"It says here that Gavin invited me for lunch at Wedgehurst today! I gotta get moving!"_ Just as Hannah was about to leave, a strong hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving. Hannah turned her head, surprised to see Leon! This time Leon raised an eyebrow at Hannah, asking where she's going until he spotted the love letter in her hand.

"That's not gonna happen!" Leon snatched the love letter from Hannah's hands, crumbling the paper into a ball and tossing it away like trash. "You're having a battle with Hop, and that's final!"

"But Leon-"

"No buts!"

Leon had heard several stories about Gavin, from Tyson's younger brother. Jason once told Leon, how Gavin has feelings for Hannah. Whenever Raihan's fast asleep, Gavin's Beheeyem would rewrite his memories, preventing the Dragon Tamer from being near Hannah! Gavin had done this, since day one! To this day, Raihan still doesn't know.

_"I wonder how Raihan would react to this?"_ Leon thought, couldn't wait to tell Raihan a very interesting story, curious to see his rival's reaction.

"Just between you and me, Tyson told me that Lee still wets his bed back at his apartment! Lee used to do this many times, back when we're little." Hop quietly whispered to Hannah, revealing a very shocking secret.

According to Hop, his older brother used to wet his bed, back when they're little. Whenever their family goes to sleep, Leon would secretly have midnight snacks and quietly played his video games. It had been going on until young Hop noticed his brother's bed was wet. After that, Margaret not only confiscated Leon's video games but she also made strict rules. After dinner, Margaret would always lock the kitchen cabinets, preventing her children from having any snacks around midnight! Margaret might be tough, but she did this only because she loves her kids. Although Leon's the Champion, he's still _not_ allowed to have any midnight snacks at his mother's house.

"Mega shocking!" Hannah whispers when suddenly Leon hits Hop on the head, causing a huge bump to popped up and falling down unconsciously.

"How about we start this battle right now!" Leon smiled at the worried Hannah, as he held her hand and escorted her to the battlefield, ignoring his unconscious brother.

"I'm very excited about this battle, Leon!" Hannah cheered, couldn't wait to battle against Hop, and showcase Rabirin's unique skills.

"That's the spirit, Hannah! Believe in your partner Pokémon! And care for them, too, with all your heart. Do those two things, and I'm certain you'll learn to choose the moves that suit your Pokémon." Leon said with a grin, giving Hannah a few tips and advice before her upcoming battle.

"Hai!" Hannah said with a smile, holding Rabirin's Poké Ball in her vest pocket.

"And more importantly...to have a champion time battling with them!" Leon said with a bright grin, making Hannah nodded her head in return.

"Of course!" Hannah smiles determinedly, couldn't wait to battle Hop.

A few minutes later, Hannah made her way to the battlefield, where she'll finally have her first official battle with Hop. The purple-haired boy stands at the opposite side of the battlefield, wearing an eager grin, couldn't wait to defeat his childhood friend.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Hop's Encounter Theme_

"Looks like everyone's on board, Pokémon and Trainers alike? Then let's do this!" Leon said to both Trainers, spoke with passion and excitement, couldn't wait to watch their battle in person.

"I've watched every match that Lee's ever had! I've read every book and magazine he left behind at home, too!" Hop cheered, couldn't wait to have an official battle with Hannah. Leon angrily glares at his brother, for reading his dirty magazines given by Raihan. Although Hop had read both books and magazines, related to Pokémon, he'd also read Leon's adult-content books! Hop was still surprised that Leon would hide these in his bedroom! Those dirty magazines were both addicting and fascinating to read!

_"As soon as the battle's over, I'm taking all my adult books and magazines!"_ Leon thought, couldn't believe Hop had read both his dirty books and magazines. To the Champion, his brother can't be trusted! Not after Hop had found Leon's secret stash of dirty content, underneath his mattress.

"I know exactly what to do in order to win!" Hop cheered, couldn't wait to use two Pokémon to defeat his rival.

"I haven't watched any of Leon's matches, but I do have tons of creativity!" Hannah smiled determinedly, as she took a deep breath and stares at the battlefield.

"Let the battle begin!" Leon declared, waving his hand downwards, signaling the start of the battle. Hannah took out a Poké Ball from her vest pocket before she pressed the button and enlarged its size.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Battle! Hop_

The VS screen was used during the battle against Hannah and Hop!

"Wooloo! Let's go!" Hop shouted, tossing the Poké Ball forward and releasing his Wooloo. The Sheep Pokémon roared confidently, imitating Charizard.

"Rabirin! Let's do our best!" Hannah said as she winks at Hop, did a victory sign, and tossed her Poké Ball in an Idol Style. The ball flew in the air, releasing Rabirin as she performs a backflip before landing on the ground, letting out a faint cry.

"Where'd you learn to do that?!" Hop asked, surprised that his rival threw her Poké Ball uniquely.

"From a very nice man at Alola! It was somewhere in Maile City~" Hannah answered Hop's question.

"A Pokémon battle it is, then! I've got two partners with me!" Hop yelled cheerfully, confident that he'll win this battle. "Wooloo, use Tackle!"

"Rabirin, use Growl!" Hannah commanded her Scorbunny.

"Scor!" Rabirin opens her mouth and lets out a large yell that distorts the air.

Wooloo charges at Rabirin and tackles the Scorbunny, knocking her down the ground. The Sheep Pokémon was pleased until Rabirin rose to her feet, wiping dust off her fur. Thanks to Growl, not only does it lowers physical attacks but Rabirin felt less pain. Rabirin turned her attention to Wooloo, feeling confident that she'll win this battle. It'll take more than just one Tackle to knock her down.

"Use Tackle, once more!" Hop urged his Wooloo. The Sheep Pokémon quickly ran straight to Rabirin's direction, hoping to knock her down this time.

"Dodge, and use Tackle!" Hannah commanded the Rabbit Pokémon. Rabirin quickly avoided Wooloo's attack, as she jumps in the air and kicks the sheep with one of her legs, sending it crashing onto the berry tree.

"Wooloo, are you okay?!" Hop asked, surprised that Rabirin kicked Wooloo hard using just her legs.

"Beeeh!" Wooloo quickly got up, assuring his partner that he's perfectly fine.

"Alright, Wooloo use Tackle with full power!" Hop yelled out. Wooloo quickly ran fast as a Boltund, slamming the Scorbunny to the ground once more. To the brothers and Wooloo's surprise, Rabirin lifted herself up, covered with small bruises.

"Counter it with Tackle!" Hannah commanded, smiling at her destined partner before the Scorbunny jumped in the air and slams the Sheep Pokémon, by using her legs before shoving him down the battlefield.

During their battle, Leon was carefully observing Hannah's battling style. He noticed her battling skills were not only unique but very creative. Despite being a rookie, Hannah's an excellent battler. He also noticed that Hop's weakening Rabirin, using offensive moves. Even though it's not a perfect strategy. As the battle continues, Leon wonders if Rabirin's going to use Growl to weakened Wooloo's attack stats or keep using Tackle?

"Time for our secret weapon! Rabirin, you know what to do!" Hannah commanded, winking at her Scorbunny, and gave her a signal.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin winks at Wooloo, releasing several pink hearts that surround the Sheep Pokémon. The hearts then circle around and shrink into Wooloo's body, causing him to fall in love with Rabirin!

"Huh?!" Hop gasped, didn't expect Rabirin to know this move!

"Beeeh!" Wooloo's eyes transformed into pink hearts and fell in love with Rabirin after being struck by Attract.

"Since when did Rabirin learns that move?!" Although Hop had read all of his brother's books and watched his matches, however, he didn't expect Rabirin to learn Attract!

"You see Hoppy, there's a lot of things you don't know about me~" Hannah giggled as she continued gazing at the purple-haired boy. "For instance, I noticed your battle style is not only similar to Leon's but just like your brother, you _always_ focus on offensive moves! Derek once told me that Leon not only has an offensive battle style, but the Champion himself lacks defensive moves! Derek also told me that Leon relying too much on offensive moves was the main reason why most of his team, minus Charizard lost easily!" Hannah smirked, unaware Leon was listening to his flaws and weaknesses.

_"Is Hannah for real?!"_ Amary sweatdropped, watching the battle by the fence, couldn't believe her older sister. _"If Hannah hadn't said this out loud, it'll be much easier to knock Leon down at the Champion Cup! Now that Hannah had just blurted out Leon's weakness and flaws in front of him, the battle is gonna be extremely difficult!"_ Amary shook her head, still couldn't believe her sister.

Normally many Trainers would _never_ blurt out their opponents' weaknesses, allowing the user to have the upper hand! But never in Amary's life, had she seen someone blurted out their opponent's weaknesses out loud! In which case, Hannah accidentally blurted out Leon's weaknesses during her battle against Hop!

_"Does Hannah even realized that Lee's still standing in front of us..." _Hop sweatdropped, couldn't believe his rival, saying things out loud in front of his brother. To Hop's surprised, Leon was carefully taking notes while listening to Hannah's statement! _"Is Lee jotting down some notes!" _Lately, Leon had been learning several things from Hannah. After Hannah accidentally points out what he's been lacking, Leon decided to add several defensive moves to balanced his battling style.

"Attract is a move that only works if your opponent's Pokémon, is the _opposite_ gender! Since Rabirin's a girl, the move only works because Wooloo's a boy! Attract only fails if the Pokémon has the same gender as the user or if it's genderless! Also, Rabirin learns it from Allie." Hannah blushes, winking at her rival and sticking her tongue out.

"Did you just became smart!" Hop was surprised that his rival knows so much about Attract! Like many people, even Hop finds Hannah out of character for being intelligent!

_Insert Pokémon Origins: Gym Leader Last Pokémon_

"This is your chance, Rabirin! Finished this with Mega Tackle!" Hannah commanded. Rabirin nodded her head, getting ready to use this move.

"Mega Tackle?!" Hop raised an eyebrow at Hannah, confused by that name.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin jumps high in the air, soaring through the sky before aiming straight towards Wooloo. She slammed the Sheep Pokémon hard, thanks to her mighty legs watching Wooloo groaned in pain.

"Beeeh..." Wooloo fell on the ground, defeated with swirly eyes.

"Maybe I kinda overdid it..." Hannah blushes, cheeks turning reddish.

"Kinda?! That's way _too_ much!" Hop shook his head, never knew Rabirin could jump this high!

"I'd say, I never knew Rabirin could use Attract! For a moment, I thought she'll use Growl or Tackle!" Leon was surprised that Hannah could be this unpredictable! Hop returned Wooloo, thanking him for doing his best. He puts the Poké Ball into his pockets and brought out another ball.

"It's not over yet! I've added another trusty ally to my team! And that's Grookey!" Hop yelled out confidently, as Grookey burst out his Poké Ball, holding its precious stick.

"Grook! Grook!" Grookey shouted, tapping his stick on the battlefield.

_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: Soar into the Heavens, Pretty Cure_

"Time to finish this battle, Ember Shoot!" Hannah yelled out, watching Rabirin nodding her head, holding a pebble in her hand.

"Ember Shoot?!" Hop raised his eyebrow at Hannah.

Suddenly Rabirin activated the ability Blaze, causing her body surrounded by a fiery aura, powering up her Fire-type attacks. Rabirin kicks a pebble, creating a big red flaming ball of fire as it floats up in the sky. Running towards the ball, Rabirin jumps up, doing a backflip to kick the fireball towards Grookey!

The fireball slammed straight towards Grookey, knocking the Chimp Pokémon before it howled in pain. The move knocked Grookey quickly, leaving him burnt and covered with bruises. The move was so powerful, that Grookey wasn't able to survive this unexpected impact.

"Grookey! Was that really an Ember!" Hop gasped, watching his Pokémon quickly got defeated in just one hit! Thanks to her type advantage, not only did Rabirin defeated Grookey but she also landed a critical hit.

"You see Hoppy, it took one day for Rabirin to master Ember and two days to master Ember Shoot!" Hannah smirked, telling Hop how Rabirin mastered Ember Shoot. "To be honest, Rabirin isn't capable of using fire attacks from her mouth. But she's great at using fire moves, from her legs!" Hannah explains, claiming how Rabirin had trained extra hard to master these moves.

"Scor! Scor!" Rabirin smiles with passion, proud of mastering the move Ember, thanks to her powerful legs.

"Did you already know about type advantages?! A critical hit?! What kind of beginner's luck is that!" Hop shook his head, couldn't believe Hannah would be this unpredictable! In the end, Hop not only underestimated his rival, but Grookey had fallen to the ground defeated, eyes transformed into swirls.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Victory! Trainer _

"You beat my two Pokémon with your one?! You and that Scorbunny are too much!" Hop remarked as he returned Grookey back in his Poké Ball.

"All right! We did it!" Hannah cheered, lifting her arm up in the air before Rabirin gave her a high-five. "And I couldn't have done it without you, Rabirin!" Hannah smiled at her Scorbunny. Rabirin jumped into Hannah's arms, snuggling her partner with affection.

"Scor! Scor!" Rabirin agreed with Hannah, watching Hop sulking over his loss.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Hop's Encounter Theme_

"Well, that was a shock! Guess I know why Lee thought he should give you a Pokémon, too..." Hop said, still couldn't believe he'd underestimated his rival.

"Hoppy, it's not about the quantity of Pokémon, it's the quality! Just because a Trainer has lots of Pokémon, doesn't mean they're strong! To become stronger, one must work hard, learn their weaknesses, overcome their fears, and more importantly, learn from their previous mistakes!" Hannah said, telling Hop few secrets on how to become a strong Pokémon Trainer.

After watching Lila and Crystal's battle, Hannah decided to be very unpredictable. Derek once told her that when a Trainer's unpredictable, not only do they have the upper hand but their opponents also underestimated them. According to Derek, in order to become unpredictable, one must analyze its opponents carefully and create unique strategies! Sometimes, you can also use a new Pokémon that your opponents had never seen before.

_"Not only is my battle style very creative, but I'm also unpredictable!"_ Hannah thought, satisfied that her strategies had perfectly worked like a charm. _"If I keep being unpredictable, then many opponents will underestimate me~"_ Hannah smiles determinedly, couldn't wait to do this during her Pokémon Journey. Tyson also assured her, that Leon wouldn't watch her battling style multiple times, claiming it wasn't in his nature.

"You and your Pokémon all fought hard. Made me almost want to let out Charizard and join in on all the fun!" Leon admitted, after observing their battle, the Champion couldn't help but felt excitement coming through his body! Watching Rabirin using Ember Kick, almost made Leon tossed Charizard's Poké Ball.

"Good effort out there, Rabirin! Why don't I get you all sorted?" Leon praised the Rabbit Pokémon before the Champion restored both Hannah and Hop's team.

"How are you feeling, Rabirin?" Hannah asked her partner, offering Rabirin an Oran Berry for working hard.

"Scorbunny! Scor!" Rabirin cheered, feeling very lively and energetic after she quickly ate her Oran Berry.

"And, Hannah, you've got real promise! In fact, I've got a favor to ask you... Be a rival to Hop, would you! Push him, and make the both of you stronger!" The Champion has a special request for Hannah. After watching their battle, Leon believes that Hannah would be a wonderful rival for Hop.

"Of course I will Leon!" Hannah happily accepts Leon's request, looking at her Rabirin, agreeing with her partner. "If Tyson can help his friends become stronger, then so can I! I'm looking forward battling against Champion Cynthia!" Hannah said cheerfully, couldn't wait to battle against her number one superhero.

"I think you mean me, Hannah." Leon chuckled, correcting the energetic redhead.

"Leon, you're an amazing Trainer and I respect that! It's just that I'm not interested in battling against you. The clothes you're wearing, make you look _too_ suspicious. But the way Cynthia dressed, makes her look elegant, stunning, and mysterious! To me, Cynthia's my number one favorite Champion!" Hannah spoke honestly, holding Rabirin closely.

"Do I really look suspicious? I'm lot stronger than Cynthia!" Leon claimed, wondering what it'll take to prove he's better than Cynthia, even though he's the unbeatable Champion. Hop had never his brother acted like this before. Normally Leon's fine with this, but lately he's comparing himself to Cynthia and why he's better than her. As always, Hannah's full of surprises.

"I already want to get stronger and stronger! You've seen me battle now, Lee, so come on-you've gotta let me take on the Pokémon Gyms!" Hop interrupted their conversation, trying to get his brother's attention.

"You? Join the Gym Challenge? You think you're ready for the single greatest competition in the Galar region?" Leon raised an eyebrow and smiles at his younger brother, Hop. Watching Hop's determination, reminded Leon of his younger self back when he was only ten. "Not putting the cart before the Rapidash there, Little Brother?" Leon asked his brother.

"I wanna join the Gym Challenge, too! I wanna travel to many different places, pursue my dreams and catch _every_ Pokémon found in Galar!" Hannah interrupted their conversation, still holding Rabirin in her arms. Hannah became very determined, telling Leon why she wanted to participate in the Gym Challenge.

"All my friends were endorsed by Ms. Opal, and I don't wanna be left out! Although I could get an Endorsement from dad at Motostoke, I don't want that! I don't wanna be in neither dad nor grandpa's shadows, I want many people to recognize me, for who I am! The more I participated in Pokémon battles, the closer Rabirin and I become!" Hannah spoke with confidence and determination, smiling at her Scorbunny.

"Dad? Endorsement at Motostoke?" Hop raised an eyebrow at his friend, trying to put a few pieces together until he suddenly realized something. "Kabu's your dad?!" Hop's eyes became enlarged, surprised that his greatest rival was related to the Fire-type veteran!

"You've just found out?! Hop, I told you this many times already!" Hannah sighed, couldn't believe her friend.

"Then that makes you my ultimate rival, mate! Let's do our best so that one of us could be the next champion!" Hop grinned at his rival, hugging the redhead tightly.

"Hoppy, you know I'm not interested in becoming the next Champion." Hannah explains, telling Hop that she's only participating in the Gym Challenge, just to explore and pursue her goals.

"But Hannah, you have too! How can I become the next Champion, if I don't have an ultimate rival!" Hop said to the confused redhead.

"Hop, what's more important? Becoming the next champion or having an ultimate rival?" Hannah asked her childhood friend, with Rabirin in her arms.

"Both!" Hop answered with passion, grinning at his rival. "If Lee's ultimate rival is Raihan, then my ultimate rival is you, mate!" Hop cheered, believing that having an ultimate rival was one step towards his goal.

"But I'm only just a rookie..." Hannah whispers softly, holding Rabirin closely.

Meanwhile, after watching their battle and listening to Hannah's speech, Leon noticed a few things. After interacting with Hannah, the Champion grew very interested in her. Not only Hannah's an excellent battler, but she's also great at combining different movesets. Although Hannah's not interested in defeating Leon, the Champion secretly wishes to battle her one day, at Wyndon Stadium. However, Leon had recently found out from Jason, that Hannah easily gets stage fright whenever she's in front of a huge audience.

"If that's really what you want to do, you two have a whole lot you need to learn about Pokémon. Especially your friend Hannah. Before you think about getting Gym Badges, best to think about getting a Pokédex." Leon said, explaining the requirements for participating in the Gym Challenge.

"A Pokédex? Derek once told me about it! A Pokédex is a handheld electronic device; that records various information on Pokémon! But nowadays, a Pokédex is an app, that can be installed in a Rotom Phone." Hannah smiles at the brothers, telling a few interesting facts about the Pokédex. Leon nodded his head, agreeing what Hannah had described.

"Right! A Trainer's Pokédex helps them learn lots of things about all the Pokémon out there, including their strengths. But it's more than just a collection of data, you know. It's a record of Trainer's love and passion for Pokémon training!" Leon explained to the duo.

"In other words, a Pokédex is also the key to our growth!" Hannah understood what Leon was trying to say.

"Exactly!"

"Right, right, we get it... Pokédexes, then! We're on it!" Hop cheered with excitement, couldn't wait to receive his very own Pokédex. "Looks like it's off to the Pokémon Research Lab for you and me, Hannah!" Hop continued, grinning at Hannah.

"That's the kind of enthusiasm a Trainer needs! I'll let the professor know to expect you." Leon said with a smile, admiring Hop's energetic behavior.

"I'm going to be the next Champion, so completing a simple Pokédex will be nothing! Just another page in the tale of my legend!" Hop said with determination, believing that completing the Pokédex was a few steps towards becoming Champion. "You'd probably better go tell your mum that we're heading out, though." Hop said, reminding Hannah to make sure her mother knows they'll be leaving very soon.

"I will!" Hannah nodded her head, still holding Rabirin in her arms.

Hannah watched as both brothers entered the house, telling Margaret that they'll be heading out soon. Hannah was sad to see Leon go, but she did enjoy spending time with the Galarian Champion. On the bright side, Hannah couldn't wait to explore the Galar region and participate in many top-secret missions! Hannah also couldn't wait to have snacks with all her friends, at her place.

"I hope Ms. Samaira's Meowth doesn't scare them." Hannah said in a worried tone, remembered that Samaira's inside their house along with her Alolan Meowth. Hannah also couldn't tell both brothers, about her upcoming top-secret missions. The redhead stares at her Power Gear, wondering what'll happen if Leon knew her, a few years earlier? Hannah's glad that Leon's very busy, due to his busy schedules.

_Insert Go! Princess Precure: Resonating Hearts_

"That was an amazing battle, Hannah!" The redhead glanced to her left and saw Amary, Gossifleur, and Latte walking towards her, congratulating her victory.

"Hey, Amary! What do you think about my battle? Rabirin couldn't use Fire-type attacks from her mouth, but she's excellent with her legs!" Hannah asked Amary.

"It was amazing! You were very unpredictable, during your battle against Hop! Even though you've won your Pokémon battle, doesn't mean you're strong! You still have a long way to go, Hannah!" Amary explains, reminding Hannah that she's still just a rookie. "However, as long you have your Pokémon and have fun, I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Amary smiles at her sister, watching Latte jumped into Hannah's arms. Like the rest of her teammates, Amary also believed the Galarian Princesses will change the future.

"Thanks, Amary! I'm very glad to have you around!" Hannah smiles at her sister, watching Latte jumped into her arms, rubbing her face with affection.

"Eevee!" Latte cheered, admiring both their battling style and teamwork strategies.

"Say, Hannah..." Amary asked her sister, still holding Latte in her arms with Rabirin on her shoulder.

"Yes, Amary?" Hannah asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Are you sad to see him go? Leon doesn't come to Postwick, very often." Although Postwick was Leon's hometown, the little redhead reminds her sister that the Champion doesn't come very often.

Ever since Leon's the new Champion, he'd become very busy due to his tight schedules. Whenever Amary companied her sister, they'd often seen Leon be surrounded by many people. Fans would ask for his pictures and autographs, while fangirls eagerly gave Leon lots of gifts and sweets. Sometimes Leon would often be surrounded by both paparazzi and media. Amary couldn't believe those annoying fandom, being very toxic and cruel towards innocent individuals.

"It's fine, Amary. Whatever happens, happens for the best." Hannah answered Amary's question, petting Latte on her head before she purred softly.

"Hannah..." Amary whispered softly, receiving comfort from her Gossifleur.

Amary remembered when her sister was five, Hannah couldn't stop thinking about Leon. After meeting Leon, her sister couldn't wait to hear his amazing stories! When Hannah heard Leon would be arriving at Wedgehurst, she'd woke up early in the morning, and bake lots of star-shaped chocolates! A few hours later, Amary saw Hannah came back to Postwick, giving chocolates to Hop. As for the rest of the chocolates, Hannah gave some to Kelsey, Emily, Artemis, Ida, John, Ami, and Galarian Musketeers. This happened when Amary was three. Although Amary was very young, she could remember everything that had happened from the day she's born!

Amary had asked her sister if she'd given her chocolates to Leon? Instead, Hannah admitted she didn't want to risk herself being bullied again, due to her trauma. Over the past few years, Amary noticed her sister spent a lot of time with both the Galarian 12 and Musketeers. Hannah would also spend time with Ami, Emily, Kelsey, Artemis, Ida, John, and many elderly women. Whenever they've visited Wyndon, Hannah prefers going to the park over the stadium. Amary still hasn't forgiven Marigold's classmates, for the cruel things, they've done to Hannah! Thanks to them, not only was Hannah scared of interacting with famous celebrities, but she's been taking therapies.

After moving to Postwick, Hannah has been seeing her therapist in Wedgehurst. The only people who knew about this were Hannah's maternal family, Galarian 12, Galarian Musketeers, Ella, Amary, Carolyn, Emily, Kelsey, Ida, Artemis, John, Professor Cory and, Ami. Whenever Hannah goes to therapy, she'd always brought her notebook during these sessions. Hannah would always hide her notebook inside her bag, claiming it's very private. The people who knew about this, respected Hannah's privacy and wishes.

_"Whenever we visit dad at Motostoke, Hannah would never bring it. Mum and grandma still haven't told dad about it..."_ Amary thought, couldn't help but wondered how her father would react when he discovers that Hannah had been taking therapy? The little redhead grew worried about Hannah, watching her sister hugged both Latte and Rabirin.

"Gossifleur..." Even Gossifleur was worried about Hannah.

* * *

_Postwick _

After Hop and Leon finished telling their mother, the Champion told his brother and Hannah, to meet him at Professor Magnolia's lab in Wedgehurst. A very close friend of Leon, would love to meet Hannah. His younger brother had already met Sonia when Hop was just a newborn baby. Although Hannah hadn't met Sonia, she did hear several stories about her from Sunny. According to Sunny, many of her friends at Wedgehurst calls Sonia a witch, due to her sharp fingers, her sinister laugh, and angry demeanor.

_"I also heard that many kids at Hulbury call Nessa a witch due to her height..."_ Hannah thought, holding Rabirin closely.

"I hope Leon doesn't get lost again! He's pants with directions..." Amary muttered, watching the Champion ran straight to Route 1 without his partner Charizard.

"Does this happen often?" Hannah asked her rival, who nodded his head.

"Too often, mate!" Hop answered her question.

*CRASH*

Suddenly the trio and their Pokémon heard a huge noise, coming nearby the fence! Did someone crashed something and injured themself? Or maybe a random Pokémon did this by accident.

"Hannah! Did you hear that just now?" Hop asked his rival, hearing a loud noise, coming from few yards away. He doubts it's an explosion.

"Yeah! It's coming from the other side!" Hannah said a bit concerned, wondering who'd do suck a reckless thing.

"Let's go check it out!" Amary suggested, as the duo followed the young redhead, and headed towards the other side of Postwick.

_Insert Healin' Good Precure: The Earth is infected by a Dark Shadow_

After the trio and their Pokémon arrived, they spotted a broken gate! The gate was opened, and someone must've pushed it by force! Amary found a trail of footprints, leading to the open gate. She doubts these footprints belonged to Nickit or Skwovet. Unless...

"The gate's open! And the Wooloo that was there..." Hop stopped, as he continued staring at the open gate.

"Enters Slumbering Weald all by itself!" Amary answered, finishing his sentence.

"It was tackling the fence pretty hard earlier. You don't think it actually broke through there, do you?" The purple-haired boy said with a worried face.

"If it didn't, then the gate wouldn't be opened!" Hannah carefully examined the opened gate, finding a few pieces of broken wood found on the ground. There's no doubt, it was the work of Wooloo's Tackle.

"But it's off limits! Nobody's supposed to go in there! I remember the professor's granddaughter went in once, and she came back in a real state... And that was nothing compared to the earful she got from the professor afterward!"

According to Hop, five years ago, when Sonia first entered the forest, not only had she gotten lost but the young female lost her consciousness! That is until Sonia was rescued by a mysterious girl and her partner Pokémon! Sonia couldn't remember what happened then, but she did witness the girl's Pokémon surrounded by some kind of mysterious aura. Unfortunately, Sonia couldn't remember the girl's name, nor her partner Pokémon...

_"I'm curious about this mysterious girl? I wonder who she is, and what kind of Pokémon she possesses?"_ Hannah thought until she heard Hop's voice.

"Hannah... What do you say?" Hop asked in a worried tone, hoping his rival would say yes.

"Let's go, Hop! We've got to save Wooloo!" Hannah answered seriously, without having any second thoughts.

"Right? Even if we're not supposed to, this is the kind of scene where you simply have to do what's needed!" Hop said, still worried about the young Wooloo. Breaking rules was bad, but abandoning your comrades was unacceptable.

"Hope you're ready for anything, because we're going in, Hannah! The Slumbering Weald is over this way! Let's go find that Wooloo!" Hop said to his childhood friend, sounding very serious and determined. Hannah turned her head to Amary and the Pokémon, holding Rabirin in her arms.

"Amary, look after Latte! Make sure mum and auntie Margaret aren't suspicious!" Hannah gave her younger sister, a grand mission.

"Got it!" Amary answered determinedly.

"Come on, Hannah! We can't just leave that Pokémon on its own!" Hop shouted out to his rival, couldn't wait any longer especially when there's a Wooloo needed to be rescued.

"I'm coming Hop!" Hannah responded back before she and Hop entered the entrance to Slumbering Weald. After they rescue Wooloo, Hannah hopes to catch any wild Pokémon found at Slumbering Weald, using the Friend Ball given by Allie. However, the redhead decided to use it when necessary.

"Vee!" Latte grew worried, hoping everyone would arrive safely. However, the little Eevee felt dangerous vibes coming from this forest.

"I hope they don't get hurt! They say that Slumbering Weald is guarded by two dangerous Pokémon! Why do I keep hearing mysterious voices?!" Amary stares at the broken fence, hugging her Gossifleur tightly. Like Hannah, the little redhead heard mysterious voices from Slumbering Weald, unaware that she too possesses the Purity bloodline. Just as Amary was about to think further, suddenly Allie and Cleffa appeared out of nowhere, giving her a heart attack!

_Insert Healin' Good Precure: The Healing Animals_

"Allie, where'd you come from?! You gave us a heart attack!" Amary gasped comically.

"Sorry, Amary! But Cleffa and I just heard your conversation, with Big Sis Hannah and Hoppy!" Allie explained, holding Cleffa in her arms.

After listening to their conversation, Allie wants to help both her beloved Big Sis and Hop. Hannah had helped the Galarian 12, many times in the past. To the Galarian 12, Hannah's like a big sister to them. If it wasn't for Hannah, the Galarian 12 wouldn't exist today. Allie also has a huge crush on Hop, enjoys his company more than Leon's, much to the Champion's annoyance.

"Big Sis Hannah had done so much for us, and now it's our turn to help her!" Allie spoke determinedly, with Cleffa nodding her head.

"What're we gonna do, in the meantime? Leon would be suspicious, mum's picking up auntie Daffodil and cousin Petunia at the Wedgehurst Station! Aunt Margaret's having tea with Ms. Samaira!" Amary grew very worried, telling Allie what everyone's currently been doing.

"Leave it to the Galarian 12! While Big Sis Hannah and Hoppy rescue Wooloo, the Galarian 12 will distract Leon!" Allie smiled determinedly, assuring Amary that everything's under control! "Luckily grandma's having tea and sweets with Professor Magnolia, at Route 2!"

"Right! And if anything bad happens to them, we're gonna go rescue them! But we'll need to bring the Galarian Princesses along, though!" Amary suggested, holding Gossifleur in her arms.

"In the meantime, I'll ask Kelly to bring back up along the way!" Allie added, taking out her Rotom Phone and sending text messages to all her friends. Allie then texted Kelly, asking to bring backup in case Leon defeated all their Pokémon.

Amary turned her head towards the broken fence, hoping they're alright. Although the entrance to Slumbering Weald was prohibited, Amary doesn't care if she's in trouble! If anything bad happened to them, Amary will go rescue them with the help of Allie and the Galarian Princesses.

"I'll go save them both!" Amary said, turning her head towards the broken fence to Slumbering Weald.

"We'll save them together, Amary! Big Sis Hannah and Hoppy, are very important to us!" Allie said, placing a hand on Amary's shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"Cleffa..." Even Cleffa was worried about the duo, hoping they'll come back safe and sound along with Wooloo.

"Gossifleur..." Gossifleur hopes both Hop and Hannah arrived safely, with Wooloo.

* * *

_Wedgehurst_

_Insert Little Witch Academia: The Usual Luna Nova_

Leon had miraculously arrived at Wedgehurst, thanks to the power of luck! Which was good news for the Champion. However, the bad news was Leon couldn't find Professor Magnolia's Laboratory, due to his poor sense of directions. Leon's the greatest Champion, but when it comes to directions, he's horrible at it. Leon remembered before arriving at Wedgehurst, he met a little girl back at Route 1. Leon was lost in the woods, trying to find Professor Magnolia's Laboratory when suddenly he saw a little girl crying in the grassy field.

Although he was lost, Leon couldn't leave her crying in the fields alone. After Leon comforted the little girl, he hopes to see her again someday. Although Leon couldn't remember her name, the Champion hopes to find this mysterious girl so he could thank her. Even though many years had passed, the little girl would be a pre-teen by now.

_"Now if only I could find this purple building?"_ Leon thought, trying to figure out where the Research Lab was located. Although Wedgehurst wasn't as huge as Motostoke nor Hammerlocke, it usually took hours for Leon to search for it, due to his horrible sense of directions.

_Insert Happiness Charge Precure: Hime's theme_

Meanwhile, Sunny and Helioptile were keeping a close eye on Leon. Carefully following his movements, while her teammates devised several plans and strategies. The duo carefully watched Leon's movements, trying to distract the Champion. The duo noted that Leon still couldn't find the laboratory, which was just a couple blocks away.

"Remember Helioptile, our mission is to distract Dorky King until Big Sis Hannah and Hoppy return! Allie also informed us that if anything bad happens to them, the Galarian Princesses, Amary, and her will rescue them at Slumbering Weald!" Sunny explained to her partner, carefully usually her special binoculars given by Henry. Helioptile was on top of Sunny's head, acting as a sentry duty.

After Allie had informed Ella, the Galarian 12, and Galarian Princesses the whole situation, they all agreed to help out! At first, Ella wasn't sure since the gates to Slumbering Weald was off-limits. Second, nobody's allowed to enter the forest, without countenance. However, after Allie had explained to her cousin the importance of rescuing their comrades, and what Hannah had taught her, Ella supports it. Allie might be young, but she's very gifted for her age.

"Helioptile!" Helioptile tilted her head, wondering what Andy and Pancham were doing.

"What the heck is Andy doing?!" Sunny raised an eyebrow at Andy, confronting Leon with Pancham by his side.

"Leon, I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokémon Battle! Your Sobble against my Pancham!" Andy said with passion and determination, requesting a battle against the unbeatable Champion! Before Leon responds, he then saw Sunny pulled Andy's ear with Helioptile by her side.

"Andy, you idiot! What the heck are you doing?! Dorky King's the unbeatable Champion! He takes _every _battle, way too seriously!" Sunny raised an eyebrow at Andy, scolding her comrade for being too overconfident.

"Relax Sunny, I can guarantee you that this battle will be a piece of cake! Defeating Sobble will be an easy victory!" Andy smirked, couldn't wait to knock down Leon's Sobble. Sunny let go of Andy's ear, as he turned to his trusted partner, Pancham. "While Jason records the battle, I'll be fighting with the power of love! Not only will I defeat Leon, but I'll also receive a kiss from my girlfriend~" Andy blushes, a huge cloud pops up, showcasing Hannah kissing him on the cheeks.

"Girlfriend?" Leon raised an eyebrow with confusion, staring at Andy strangely.

"That's right, Champion! I told my dad that Hannah's my girlfriend, and we've been together for a very long time! With the power of love, this one's for my girlfriend!" Andy smirked, couldn't wait to knock Leon's Sobble, using his trusty Pancham.

"Really?! According to Gavin, he told _all_ his friends that Big Sis Hannah's his girlfriend! Second, Gavin would constantly prevent Mr. Selfie from being near our Big Sis! Gavin thinks Mr. Selfie's a huge threat, for his quest for love!" Sunny whispers to Andy, telling him how Gavin has romantic feelings for Hannah. Sunny also revealed that Gavin would make sure Hannah _never_ goes near Raihan, claiming he's a dangerous man.

"Quest for love?! Hannah's still single!" Leon answered, couldn't believe those boys. However, the Champion couldn't wait to tell this to Raihan, curious what his reaction would be.

"Power of love?! Andy, anyone can defeat a Sobble! They always cry a lot and are too scared to battle!" Sunny shook her head, couldn't believe Andy's stupidity. "Besides, you have to knock Dorky King's Charizard first, in order to defeat him!" Sunny shook her head with disbelief.

"Don't underestimate my Sobble, Sunny!" Leon answered, noticed several people were about to watch an upcoming between himself and Andy. "My Sobble is a lot stronger than you ever imagined!" Leon said with passion and determination when suddenly many people and fangirls appeared out of nowhere! Watching the battle, while cheering for their beloved Champion.

"Go, Leon!"

"You can do this, Leon!"

"Crush him down, Champion!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! They're that excited for a lame battle?! It's not really serious!" Sunny stares at the crowd strangely, couldn't believe those people at Wedgehurst. "Dorky King's taking this battle too serious! This isn't the exhibition match!" Sunny comically snapped, while Helioptile tries calming her down.

"Serious or not, Leon will _never_ lose! Leon might use low-level Pokémon, but he _never_ loses that easily." Kelly interrupted, watching Pancham aims a Thunder Punch towards Sobble, causing a direct hit!

"It's too bad Pancham doesn't have Iron Fist, as his ability! Otherwise, Andy would've easily won this. That Andy, he should've given Pancham an Ability Capsule instead!" Sunny muttered, placing an arm on her hips, watching Sobble used Bounce on Pancham, causing the Playful Pokémon to become paralyzed.

"Idiot..." Sunny and Kelly said in unison, couldn't believe Pancham's stubbornness.

_Insert Doki Doki! Precure: Mana's Theme_

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Timmy and the others were creating several strategies. The group and their Pokémon were at the park, checking several maps and blueprints designed by Timmy, Bobby, Kelly, and Henry. As the group devised a plan, they also needed to figure out how to knock Leon's Charizard down? The group knew that Charizard's both powerful and strong! He might be kind and mature, but Charizard's quite stubborn just like Leon.

"If Leon sends Charizard out, my Pawniard will knock him down using Guillotine! If that happens, then I could make a huge name for myself!" Henry smiled, imagining his Pawniard defeating Charizard with just Guillotine! If this happens, then Henry would be the first person to defeat Leon's Charizard!

"Henry, I don't think it's a good idea! Despite Guillotine having a very low accuracy, Pawniard's very terrible at it. Remember when Pawniard tried using it at Raihan's Duraludon?" Timmy said to Henry, reminding them the time when Pawniard used Guillotine on Duraludon, only for the Alloy Pokémon to dodge the attack.

"Except Raihan's Duraludon finds Pawniard an unworthy opponent. He'd rather battle stronger opponents such as Charizard..." Henry blushes, comforting his Pawniard.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just have to keep Leon busy until Big Sis Hannah and Hop return!" Cherry said, as she carefully examined both maps and blueprints.

"But what if Sonia finds out? She'll probably tell Leon about this..." Berry asked her older twin sister, worried that their mission might backfire.

"Don't worry Berry, it's already taken care of! Plus Cody already fixed the door fence before we arrived." Cherry smiles at her sister, with Cody agreeing with her statement.

Cherry and Berry have tanned skin-tone with deep green eyes, and long waist-length amber hair, worn in low pigtails tied by hair ribbons. Both wore headbands with a bow paired with star earrings. Both wore a pleated dress with short-sleeves and shorts underneath. Each wore a hoodie with sneakers and matching socks. The only difference, all of Cherry's clothing was red and Berry's clothing was pink.

Cherry and Berry are identical seven-year-old twins, but with different personalities. Cherry's bold, reliable and has full of spunk, having her stand out as an older sibling to newcomers. While Berry's sweet, meek, gentle, and soft-spoken girl, being the strategist for the Galarian 12. Despite their differences, both Cherry and Berry have a tight strong bond. Despite being tough and feisty, Cherry's very soft towards her sister and most of her friends.

"I had to use the strongest wood, to make a tough fence! It wasn't easy though, this stuff can only be found at the Crown Tundra! I had to ask my dad for those." Cody explained, telling his friends how he'd gotten a few of those tough wood. Cody reveals that his father worked as a carpenter, at Timburr Builders.

"Look, Leon's Sobble defeated Pancham!" Bobby remarked, watching Sobble knocked Pancham down using Water Pulse.

The kids saw many townspeople, applauded for their beloved Champion. Not only did Leon defeated Andy, but his Sobble had knocked Pancham down, thanks to his Water Pulse. The Galarian 12 noted that Leon had trained Sobble, during his spare time.

"I heard Mustard-sensei's fanbase, was three times larger than Leon's!" Cody whispered, as he once heard that Mustard was more popular than Leon, during his time as the Champion. "Maybe that's why sensei was legendary!" Cody speculated, holding Impidimp in his arms.

Just as Leon was about to do the Charizard Pose, suddenly a shiny Emolga flew straight towards his direction, snatching his signature ball cap! The shiny Emolga quickly flew at the highest part of the tree, wearing the Champion's precious cap. Leon was shocked, as the shiny Emolga laughs hysterically, still wearing his cap.

"It's Potpourri!" Kelly cheered, as she immediately recognized her sister's Emolga.

Unlike Sonia's Yamper, Potpourri was extremely mischievous than helpful! Whenever Potpourri loves something she desired, she'd constantly swooped down food, especially sweets. Potpourri also loves stealing Leon's signature cap, much to the Champion's annoyance. However, despite being mischievous, Potpourri's very loyal to both Kelsey and her friends. Potpourri would do anything she could to help them. In which case, Potpourri's also distracting the Champion until both Hannah and Hop retrieved the missing Wooloo.

"Potpourri, this isn't yours! Give it back!" Leon demanded Potpourri to hand over his precious cap, immediately. Instead, Potpourri blew a raspberry at Leon before she threw an apple straight at his head, knocking the Champion down!

_Insert Fresh Precure: I'm Perfect!_

"Fear not Galarian 12, Big Sis Kelsey has come to the rescue! Huh, who would've thought an apple could knock Lee-Lee down~" Kelsey jumped from the street stairs, performing a huge backflip, as she made a perfect landing. Kelsey saw Potpourri wearing Leon's cap, while the Champion was still unconscious from the apple.

Kelsey's a 14-year-old teen, having bright skin with brown eyes and medium-long brown hair worn in curled pigtails, bound by purple hair ribbons. Her outfit consists of a short-sleeved yellow top, with design in the middle, a mint skirt with a black belt and golden buckle, a white and red oversized sporting jacket, with magenta and white sneakers.

Kelsey is Kelly's older sister and best friends with Trisha and Tanya. She's also Tyson's childhood best friend and big sister figure to Hannah. She's a bright, outgoing, and friendly Trainer. Kelsey isn't great at studying but absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics. During her Gym Challenge, Kelsey's considered the sixth member of the Galarian Musketeers. Together, both Kelsey and Dragonite are unstoppable!

"Potpourri used Apple Throw, on Lee-Lee! It's super effective!" Kelsey cheered, praising her shiny Emolga for knocking down the unbeatable Champion!

"Kelsey, cut it out!" Leon angrily snapped at the female Trainer, still laying on the ground.

"Hmm, who would've thought Potpourri would knock Leon down in one turn? Such a clever Pokémon!" Sonia and Yamper came outside after they'd witnessed Potpourri stole Leon's cap again. Even Sonia was very impressed by it.

"Knock it off, Sonia! This isn't funny!" Leon snapped at the female assistant, couldn't believe Sonia's praising that mischievous Emolga.

"Lee-Lee, I'm sure you can get another cap at Wyndon! The city sells replicas of Lee-Lee's costume, both male and female variants! You can just get another one!" Kelsey explained, telling Leon that he could get another Champion cap at Wyndon. She then saw Leon immediately got up, before climbing up the tree.

_Insert Fresh Precure: The Days Full of Hope_

"The hat is very special to me! It's the one I wore after I became the Champion!" Leon explained to Kelsey why his cap was very special while climbing up the tree. "For the last time Kelsey, it's not a costume! It's my Champion uniform!"

According to Leon, he had special fond memories with this cap! To the Champion, he felt incomplete without his precious cap! He also refused to get a replacement, claiming it doesn't felt the same. Back at Leon's bedroom, the purple-haired Champion owns a huge collection of caps. Leon loves collecting caps, and refused to give them away, claiming they're his most prized possessions! However, Leon still hasn't forgiven his mother for letting Allie took his special cap! This cap not only belonged to his late father, but it was also Leon's first one. Leon also wore his father's cap, during his Pokémon Journey until he became the Champion. Perhaps the reason why Leon loved collecting caps, was due to his strong bond with his father.

"It's just a cap, Leon!" Sonia comically shouted, causing the background music to stopped playing, couldn't believe how stubborn Leon could be, especially when it comes to silly things such as caps.

Suddenly Potpourri threw another apple at the Champion's face, watching Leon comically fell from one of the highest trees in Wedgehurst. Potpourri laughed uncontrollably, watching Leon kept falling until a loud thud could be heard. Potpourri blew another raspberry at Leon, before she flew straight towards another tallest tree, still wearing his precious cap.

"Leon, are you alright?!" Sonia and Yamper rushed towards Leon's aid, checking to see if he'd gotten any critical injuries. Leon was laying on the ground unconsciously until he immediately opened his eyes and got up, scaring the Puppy Pokémon.

"Yamp! Yamp!" Yamper yelped, as he jumped into Sonia's arms for protection.

"Hey! Potpourri!" Leon shouted when suddenly an apple slammed straight into his face and fell straight to the ground. Potpourri continues laughing, enjoys watching Leon's misery just like the good old days.

_Insert Fresh Precure: Welcome the Elder_

"I must say champion if I were your brother, I'd be very impressed!" Sonia spoke in sarcasm, watching Leon slowly got up from the ground, brushing off the dust and dirt from his clothes. Leon then pulled out several twigs from his hair, still couldn't believe that annoying rodent.

"Very funny, Sonia! If you were more supportive, I could've gotten my cap by now!" Leon pouted with annoyance, watching Sonia raised an eyebrow at him while holding her Yamper.

"Thus the unbeatable Champion lost to Potpourri!" Kelsey interrupted, praising her darling Emolga for defeating the unbeatable Champion with just one apple.

"Knock it off, Kelsey!" Leon comically snapped at Kelsey, pulling few more twigs off his long hair.

"Emolga!" Potpourri laughed, as she enjoys teasing Leon, watching him fixed his long hair.

"You think this is funny?! Two can play it that game!" Leon growled as he removed his Sponsor Cape, tossing it on the ground while glaring at Potpourri.

"So the legend is true, Lee-Lee never gives up!" Kelsey gasped, watching Leon climbing up the tree with strength and determination.

"I still can't believe he's the Champion!" Sonia sighed, couldn't believe Leon's becoming very stubborn and childish. Leon might be the Champion but he's still a loveable dork.

"You're recording this, Kelly?" Sunny asked her best friend, couldn't wait to send this on GoTube.

"Uh-huh! In just a few minutes, this video will receive millions of views!" Kelly cheered, couldn't wait to let the whole world see this!

"I gotta bad feeling about this..." Timmy sighed, couldn't believe his friends. Although the Galarian 12's mission was to distract Leon, Timmy believed they're going to create more chaos than good. Even his Elgyem and Solosis were worried as well.

"Solosis!" Solosis agreed with Timmy, comforting her partner.

* * *

_Slumbering Weald _

_Insert Sword and Shield: Slumbering Weald _

After Hannah and Hop entered Slumbering Weald, they noticed it was huge and covered in fog! Anyone could get lost in the foggy forest, including Pokémon. Slumbering Weald was big but mysterious, as many wild Pokémon roamed through the forest. Few Skwovets gathered berries, while several Grubbins hid from Rookidees, their natural enemy. Finding Wooloo would be very difficult. First, the forest was huge and foggy. Second, wild Pokémon could spring up at any moment. Finally, if they don't find Wooloo fast, the Sheep Pokémon would get seriously injured. Luckily, the duo used Max Repel before coming to this forest.

"That Wooloo... Where do you think it got off to?" Hop asked his rival, carefully observing the forest.

"I don't know Hop, but it's possible that Wooloo's wandering somewhere within the forest." Hannah made speculation until she heard several mysterious voices in the forest. _"Why do I keep hearing those voices?!"_

"The fog is really coming on thick now... If we don't find that Pokémon soon, this might be trouble." Hop said worriedly before he ran ahead, leaving his friend and Scorbunny behind.

Hannah quickly ran through the forest, trying to catch up so she wouldn't get lost. Luckily she has her trusty partner, Scorbunny. As the redhead continued running, she spotted Hop, relieved he didn't get lost, otherwise he'd end up like Leon.

"Hop-" Suddenly Hannah stopped moving and heard unknown voices within her head. The voices were telling Hannah, to keep exploring until she reached the treasures! Treasures? Why'd those mysterious voices encouraged Hannah to keep exploring?! More importantly, why's she hearing those strange voices? It doesn't make sense!

"Hannah!" Hop gasped, watching Hannah let go of Rabirin and almost fell on the ground. Without thinking, Hop dashed straight towards his friend, and quickly caught her on time. "Are you alright?!"

"Scor! Scor!" Rabirin grew worried, as Hannah slowly opened her eyes.

"Hop? Rabirin? I've been hearing these mysterious voices..." Hannah answered quietly.

"Mysterious voices?" Hop raised an eyebrow at Hannah, wondering what she meant by mysterious voices. "I don't hear any voices!"

"Those voices are telling me to keep exploring! You're closer to these treasures..." Hannah ignored Hop's complaints, still hearing those mysterious voices in her head.

"Nevermind those treasures, mate! We've got to go look for that Pokémon!" Hop reminded his rival, why they've come to Slumbering Weald in the first place.

"Right!" Hannah nodded her head determinedly, still hadn't forgotten about Wooloo. However, due to those voices in her head, Hannah nearly fell on the ground until Hop immediately caught her.

"Are you okay, Hannah?!" Hop asked, still holding her waist.

"Don't worry Hop, I'm alright! You don't have to worry about me, Hop." Hannah assured her friend, telling Hop that she's alright. Instead, she received a worried look from Hop.

"Whenever you told me _not_ to worry, I worried the most!" Hop shook his head, gently helping Hannah get up and standing on two feet. "How about I hold your hand, that way you wouldn't fall?" Hop suggested, giving her a warm smile.

"Okay!" Hannah nodded her head with a smile, as the duo and Scorbunny continued walking deeper in the forest, hoping to find Wooloo.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Professor Magnolia's Laboratory..._

After Leon had successfully retrieved his cap from Potpourri, the Champion was completely shirtless, covered in bruises and cuts all over his upper-body. Luckily there weren't any serious injuries, just a few twigs and leaves stuck on his hair. While Sonia carefully removed the twigs and leaves off Leon's hair, the Champion was glad he took off his Sponsors Cape, otherwise, it'll be ripped to pieces. After Sonia took out the last piece of leaves, she used a Special Restore on Leon, spraying it all over his upper-body and face. As Sonia continued spraying the special potion, the Champion's eyes were stung with unshed tears, quickly sterilized the bruises and wounds

Unlike a Full Restore, the Special Restores are exclusively used on humans. Not only do they healed people, but it can also sterilize the wounds quicker. However, Special Restores are extremely pricey and only available at hospitals. They can't be found at _any_ Poké Marts nor Pokémon Centers but they can be given to Pokémon Professors such as Magnolia and Cory.

"It was painful but I'm feeling much better now!" Leon smiled brightly before he puts on his jersey and wore his sponsor's cape. He then picked up his cap, placing it on his head, and felt perfectly satisfied. "Now that I got my hat back, I can finally have a champion time!" Leon made a huge grin, watching Yamper finished his bowl of Pokémon food. Sonia raised an eyebrow at Leon, couldn't believe her childhood friend.

"What were you thinking?! Jumping many trees, just to get your hat?! That's very classic, Leon! I just hope Potpourri's alright." Sonia finds Leon very reckless, couldn't believe the Champion would be this cruel, jumping many large trees and chasing sweet little Potpourri.

"Very funny, Sonia! You have no idea how mischievous Potpourri was!" Leon snapped at his childhood friend, still annoyed by that mischievous shiny Emolga.

Sonia checked on her Rotom Phone, checking both comments and videos posted on Zwitter. After Leon crashed the banquet at the Kaguya Estate, the Champion made a huge name for himself! For being a very bad influence to both children, and his own younger brother! In addition to this, Leon's also a disgrace to _every_ Pokémon Champion across the world, both current and old! Ironically the incident was posted and sent to social media, such as Zwitter, Smilebook, and Pokégram.

"Crashing at the banquet?! What were you thinking, Leon!" Sonia shook her head, couldn't believe Leon would be this reckless. She remembered during their Gym Challenge, whenever Leon had gotten lost, her Yamper would often rescue him. Luckily, Tyson and Raihan would frequently companied Leon, unaware of the mischief they'd done towards their purple-haired companion.

"Don't worry Sonia, I'm perfectly fine!" Leon assured his childhood friend, watching Sonia shook her head.

"I'm not worried about you, Champion! I'm more worried about Hop! I still couldn't believe you dragged your brother along!" Although Sonia knows that Leon could take care of himself, she's more worried about Hop. "Do you have any idea how dangerously powerful those security Pokémon are, Leon?!" Sonia angrily scolded the Champion! Dragging his younger brother along, defeating every Security Pokémon, and causing havoc! It's no wonder Leon's a very bad influence on young children.

"But they've kidnapped Hannah! If Hop and I haven't arrived, who knows what they'll do to her, Sonia!" Leon answered, telling Sonia how he and Hop traveled all the way to route 2, just to rescued Hannah. The Champion believed the Kaguya Family kidnapped Hannah, even though his Charizard had companied the redhead and her friends.

"Kidnapped?! Might I remind you that Neil's a member of the Kaguya Family, too! What would Neil think, if he finds out what his best friend had done?! Attacking the Security Pokémon and ruining his property!" Sonia frowned, tapping her long fingers on the table, waiting for Leon's response.

"That both Hop and I, were having a champion time! Defeating these Pokémon was great training, for my champion team!" Leon answered proudly, without feeling any hesitation.

"Unbelievable! That's not what I meant!" Sonia comically snapped at her childhood friend. Instead of feeling very guilty about it, Leon enjoyed it, claiming that defeating those Security Pokémon was part of his training.

After Leon received a huge earful from Sonia, the female assistant was busy making tea, placing a plate of sweets and cookies on the table. While waiting for the duo, Sonia brought four cups, before she set them on the table. Yamper was laying on his favorite pillow, couldn't wait to meet Latte. The Champion then told Sonia, a few interesting things about Hannah after witnessing her battle against Hop.

_Insert Sword and Shield: Sonia's theme_

"Hannah's really amazing when it comes to Pokémon battles! The way her Scorbunny used Ember, was awesome!" Leon explained as he told Sonia how Rabirin performed Ember Shoot and knocked Grookey down in one blast! Watching this scene made Leon surprised but excited at the same time.

"You know Leon, I couldn't help but wonder if you found anything interesting about this Hannah girl?" Sonia made a cheeky grin at Leon, watching the Champion titled his head. "What is it that you like about her?" Sonia asked with interest, tapping her fingers while fidgeting her hair.

"Hmm? That's a very good question, Sonia." Leon said while trying to think what he likes about Hannah. There's a lot of things that Leon likes about Hannah, such as her battling style, her cooking, her creativity, her outgoing personality and so much more! Leon finally made up his mind, as he smiled at his childhood friend.

"I like her red hair and red eyes! It matches her personality!" Leon answered with a bright smile, telling Sonia how much he enjoys brushing Hannah's long red, whenever they woke up or go to bed together.

"Not the answer I was looking for..." Sonia sweatdropped, fidgeting her hair and tapping her fingers on the table. Suddenly Sonia remembered something, turning her head towards Leon. "Did you and Hannah done anything, while sleeping in the same bed?" Sonia smiles brightly at Leon, asking if they've done anything naughty.

"We just slept and cuddle together." Leon answered as Sonia continues listening to his story with interest. "I enjoy sleeping with Hannah, it feels very refreshing! I hope Hannah's alright, she's been having the same nightmare, multiple times for years..." Leon spoke softly, still worried about Hannah.

_Insert Happiness Charge Precure: Feelings that cannot Reach_

"Nightmares?" Sonia grew very concerned about Hannah, wondering if those nightmares had something to do with Marigold or her horrible childhood?

"Right, Hannah's been having these nightmares for a very long time! I'm very worried about her, Sonia. What if they took advantage of her kindness?! Hannah, never argued nor yelled at others." Leon explained, worried that several people would abuse her kindness. He had seen how Hannah _never_ argued, scolded nor yelled at others, especially Allie and the Galarian 12. Whenever that happens, Leon oftentimes gave them an earful, finding Hannah way _too_ soft towards them.

"Took advantage of her kindness?! I know someone would!" Sonia growls, fidgeting her hair with annoyance. If there's one person Sonia couldn't stand, it's Sunny! To Sonia, the little girl's nothing but devious and cunning.

Leon then told Sonia, how Hannah's been having the same nightmare ever since she was six. The Champion then described Hannah's nightmare, telling Sonia how the redhead saw Galar in ruins and a gigantic claw appearing from the dark sky! Despite having this nightmare for years, Hannah sleeps fine, causing Leon to grew very worried. Perhaps this could be why Hannah's been daydreaming quite often.

"A gigantic claw..." Sonia whispers softly, she noticed her Yamper was listening to Leon's story. _"Could it be connected to the Darkest Day?"_ Sonia thought, wondering if Hannah's nightmares were related to the Darkest Day? If so, then why would Hannah witness the Darkest Day? It doesn't make sense! The Darkest Day happened 3000 years ago unless Hannah must've seen the second one! But could the second Darkest Day happen anytime? The first one was caused by a terrifying Pokémon...

"Yamp, yamp..." Yamper barked softly, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Sonia, I was wondering, would you look after Hannah while I'm away? Most of those kids including Allie, Tyson, and Kelsey, are a very bad influence on Hannah!" Leon asked his childhood friend, watching Sonia grew surprised by his request! Sonia had never seen Leon grew extremely worried about others, except Hop and his family. However, Sonia understood how much Leon cares so much about Hannah.

Even though several people such as Sebastian, Felicity, the Galarian 12, and Galarian Musketeers are looking after Hannah, the purple-haired Champion chose Sonia instead. To the Champion, Sonia's a great and reliable friend. After hearing how Allie took care of Hannah, he'd rather have Sonia look after the redhead instead. Yet for some reason, Leon wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Sonia, how he'd witnessed Hannah's death in his dreams.

Leon did remember that during Hannah's death, he saw Professor Cory, Diane, Felicity, Sebastian, Honey, and Amary. Next to them, was a man wearing an orange winter exploration uniform, almost resembling Chairman Rose but slightly older. Alongside, was his daughter wearing a school uniform. By the time they've arrived, Honey and her group were too late! Hannah's gone, her clothes were destroyed, her corpse was bloody and pale. The older man then carried Hannah's corpse, watching six girls cried before Honey hugged the orange-haired girl. Amary was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face before this unknown girl hugged the little redhead. Leon then saw Honey held Hannah's red Wishing Gem, tears streaming down her face, ruining her makeup.

After Mustard informs Hannah's death to his future self, Leon saw Raihan had listened to their conversation! The Dragon Tamer had mixed emotions. Heartbroken, devastated, stunned, furious, and crying. The next scene shows Raihan arriving at Crown Tundra, angrily yelled at Tyson and his friends, blaming them for Hannah's death. The Champion couldn't listen to their voices, making the scene too difficult to understand. What's going on?! Why's Piers with Professor Cory and the others?! All Leon could see was Raihan yelling and screaming, leaving Tyson and his teammates feeling guilty. Leon then saw Raihan almost punched Tyson on the face, until Kelsey blocked his fist, preventing him from hurting her best friend. Just before Leon could remember, his thoughts were interrupted by Sonia.

"Of course I will, Leon!" Sonia smiles at her childhood friend, as she remembered listening to Hannah's story back at the Wedgehurst Station. "If Hannah's very important to you and Hop, then she's also important to me, as well!" Sonia accepts Leon's request, smiling at the Champion. Even though Sonia hasn't met Hannah, she's looking forward to meeting her in person.

"Thanks, Sonia, you're the best! I knew I could count on you!" Leon grinned brightly, watching Yamper barking with joy.

"Yamp! Yamp!" Yamper agreed, couldn't wait to meet Latte and Hannah.

_Insert X&Y anime: Hurry Along_

Just as Sonia was about to grab the warm tea kettle, a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. Sonia grew extremely annoyed, as soon as she saw Sunny. One thing Sonia greatly despised was Sunny! To the female assistant, Sunny's nothing but trouble.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Dorky King! What if Sonia gives up easily, just like her Gym Challenge? She's horrible at Pokémon battles." Sunny appears out of nowhere with Helioptile by her side, watching Sonia twitching her eyebrows with annoyance. Meanwhile, Yamper happily barks at Helioptile, greeting the Generator Pokémon.

"Isn't it rude to barge in someone's conversation, Sunshine?! How did you get inside?!" Sonia glares at Sunny, watching her arch-enemy talking to Leon.

"Big Sis Hannah is safe and protected by the Galarian 12! Allie and I are amazing caretakers! We always took great care of Big Sis Hannah! We'd cook, clean, play, and do fun stuff together while making sure Big Sis Hannah doesn't get hurt by nasty people, such as Sonia!" Sunny told Leon why she and Allie were better suited for Hannah than Sonia, watching the female assistant gritted her teeth with an anime vein popping on her head.

"According to many kids, Sonia's fingers are very long and sharp! Whenever Sonia's angry, she looks like a nasty witch!" Sunny explained, crossing her arms with a smile.

"Sonia does get pretty angry often! She kinda does look like a witch, though." Leon admitted, only to received a punch on the head from Sonia, causing a huge bump to popped up.

"Stop siding with Sunny, Champion!" Sonia snapped at Leon, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

_"Sonia, what did I do wrong this time..."_ Leon thought, hadn't seen Sonia this furious except Sunny's insults.

"You take care of Hannah?! All you ever do is say insulting things about me!" Sonia angrily snapped at the little girl.

"That's because it's true, Sonia." Sunny smirked at the angry assistant, flipping her hair while grabbing a few cookies. "You always lose your cool, you act like an obnoxious brat, and always received an earful from Professor Magnolia! I love watching you get in trouble~" Sunny smiles at Sonia, admits how much she loves watching the female assistant's misery. Sunny took few more cookies before Sonia confiscated the plate, still glaring at the little girl.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight!" Leon tries calming Sonia down, preventing the female assistant from attacking Sunny. Instead, it created more chaos than good.

"So that makes you a special caretaker?! I can see why you're the nicest girl in Galar!" Sonia spoke in sarcasm, still couldn't believe Sunny's ranked the number one nicest girl in Galar.

"She is?!" Leon grew surprised about this, didn't know about this until now. The Champion thought Hannah's the nicest girl, but instead, it's Sunny! Leon wonders how Sunny could be the nicest girl when she usually gave rude and insulting nicknames.

"Of course! Big Sis Hannah, is also my beloved big sister, too! She deserves to be taken care of by someone with good responsibilities. Not a witch who's still a virgin, whines like a little kid, couldn't get a boyfriend, and wasting her time polishing her fingers nails!" Sunny smirked watching Sonia grew enraged, causing her face turned red with steam coming out of her ears!

"You take that back, Sunshine!" Sonia yelled at Sunny, angrily points her sharp finger at the little girl.

"You know, Sonia does spend a lot of time polishing her fingernails!" Leon nodded his head, agreeing with Sunny before Sonia punched his face, knocking him down with one hit.

"Stay out of this, Leon!" Sonia yells at the Champion, a huge anime vein popped on her head.

_"What did I do wrong this time..."_ Leon thought, still couldn't believe Sonia's taking her anger out on him.

"Oh, Sonia! All you do is make a fool out of yourself! Frankly, you're _not_ as pretty as _any_ supermodels I've seen. This is why you're a very bad example! Dropping out the Gym Challenge, and brought nothing but shame and disgrace to your family." Sunny shook her head, shrugging her shoulders and questioning Sonia's future. Little did Sunny knows, Sonia grew extremely enraged, causing her face turning deep red and hot steam coming out of her ears!

Just as Sonia was about to lunge at Sunny, suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. Sonia turned her head, surprised Leon's holding her tightly so that she wouldn't attack Sunny. Meanwhile, both Yamper and Helioptile had immediately climbed up the stairs, avoiding Sonia's wrath. Yamper was scared before Helioptile patted his head, comforting the Puppy Pokémon.

"Leon, let go of me, right now! I'm gonna rip that brat into small pieces!" Sonia yelled with rage, trying to release herself from Leon's strong grip.

"Sonia, calm down! Remember, Sunny's just a child! You shouldn't be very upset about this!" Leon held Sonia's waist tightly, preventing his childhood friend from attacking Sunny.

"You're a fine one to talk, coming from the Champion, who always received insults from Ella's younger cousin!" Sonia angrily snapped at Leon, trying to break free from his strong grasp. "Leon, let go of me, right this instant!" Sonia yelled, demands to be free so that she could knock Sunny down to pieces.

"I refuse!" Leon shook his head, while Sonia tries freeing herself from his strong arms.

"Keep it up, Leon! Just a few more and I'll be posting this on Smilebook and Zwitter!" Sunny giggles, while her orange Rotom Phone continued snapping pictures of Sonia. "I should send these to Mr. Selfie, Skinny Bones, and Ms. Amazon! Sonia looks like a mix between a monster and a witch~" Sunny smiles before she immediately sent these photos to Raihan, Piers, and Nessa.

"You're dead meat, Sunshine!" Sonia yelled, couldn't believe Sunny had gone this far, for her age. If Leon wasn't there, Sonia would crush this little girl into pieces. Doesn't care whether or not, Sunny's a child!

_Insert Happiness Charge Precure: Something Seems Suspicious!?_

While Sonia tries freeing herself from Leon's grasped, both Kelly and her Mawile quietly sneaked to the kitchenette, watching Kiki's Spritzee playing with Yamper. Meanwhile, both Kiki and her shiny Mienfoo came back and brought a big bag of sleeping powder.

"Nice one, Sunny!" Kelly quietly praised her best friend, as Sunny continued distracting both adults. The girls found Sunny amazing, continued being savaged and fearless. While Mawile and Mienfoo carefully poured the sleeping powder into the tea kettle, Kiki took out a Poké Ball from her bag.

"It's a good thing my Pumpkaboo used Psychic, during Leon's battle against Andy! It was too easy~" Kiki giggles, happily held a Poké Ball, containing Leon's Charizard! "I feel like a Champion~"

Kiki has dark-skinned with maroon eyes, and long straightened hair with straight bangs and forelocks, tied in a braided ponytail with a blue hair ribbon. Her outfit consists of a purple hairclip and blue earrings, wearing a light blue elbow-length top beneath a sleeveless purple dress, with white frills and a white band beneath the chest. The skirt has blue, green, and white flowers printed on it. Wearing sapphire Mary Jane shoes and white pantyhose.

Kiki's a 7-year-old girl and Tanya's younger sister who lives with both her grandmother and one of her mothers' at Wedgehurst. Her eldest brother Jamal's training at the Master Dojo, located in the Isle of Armor. Her other mother's a famous supermodel, Top Coordinator, and a Runner-up for the Pokémon Showcase. She's also best friends with Allie, Sunny, and Kelly. Kiki's a kind, sweet, gentle, calm, sincere and talented girl but has bubbly manners. Despite having many talents, Kiki would often be picked by bullies, duo to having two mums. When that happens, Kiki would unleash her powerful rage, especially if someone makes fun or hurt her friends' feelings, capable of beating the ones at fault. Once calm, Kiki later regrets hurting them.

"So this is Charizard's Poké Ball! It's so warm!" Kelly awed, touching Charizard's Poké Ball with fascination. "I wish Charizard joined our group! He'd make a great team member!" Kelly whispers softly, still touching Charizard's Poké Ball.

"It's best we don't release Charizard, otherwise it'll be very complicated!" Kiki believed if they've sent Charizard out, it'll cause huge problems for the Galarian 12! Charizard is Leon's partner, and wouldn't listen to them unless it's from Hannah. Whenever Leon's not around, Charizard would only listen to Hannah and nobody else.

"What'll we do in the meantime?" Kelly asked quietly after Mawile and Mienfoo successfully poured lots of sleeping powder in the tea kettle. Kelly knows that Charizard will only listen to Leon, and recently Hannah. "Charizard will never take orders from us, except Big Sis Hannah! Lately, Charizard grew very attached to her."

The girls and their Pokémon immediately exited the laboratory, while Sunny continues distracting the adults. As they leave, the five of them comically dashed several yards away from the lab and to the park, so the Champion wouldn't find them. Mienfoo, Spritzee, and Mawile act as bodyguards, Kelly was checking her Rotom Phone while Kiki still held Charizard's Poké Ball.

"Well for starters, we're gonna keep Charizard inside his Poké Ball, until Hop and Big Sis Hannah arrived safely. Our mission is to distract Leon until they bring Wooloo back from Slumbering Weald!" Kiki explains in a serious tone, reminding Kelly what their main assignment was.

"Leon would never find us that easily, especially when he's pants with directions! In the meantime, we'll keep Charizard's Poké Ball for awhile~" Kelly giggles, couldn't wait to tell all her teammates the good news.

"Agreed!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Slumbering Weald..._

_Insert Sword and Shield: Slumbering Weald_

After exploring the forest, the duo and Rabirin still hadn't found Wooloo. They've found few Hoothoots, few Butterfrees, and a Blipbug but still no sign of Wooloo. If the forest wasn't foggy, finding Wooloo would be a piece of cake.

"Wooloo! Wooloo! Where are you?!" Hop yelled, trying to call the Sheep Pokémon.

"Will you stop yelling! You're gonna attract many strong Pokémon if you keep doing this!" Hannah yelled back, scolding her rival for being too loud.

"This is the first time I hear you yell, mate!"

"It is?!"

"Yup!"

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin interrupted their conversation, reminding them why they came to Slumbering Weald.

"Right! Let's go find that Wooloo!" Hop said, holding Hannah's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

"Hai!" Hannah nodded.

The duo continued exploring deeper into the forest. The more they explored, the thicker the fog becomes. The trees were barely shown, and they could hear Pokémon voices. Hopefully, they'd hear Wooloo's voice. When Hannah heard those mysterious voices, they mentioned something about the sword and shield? But why? Hannah sighed, wishing she knew the answer. Suddenly, she heard a mysterious howl in the middle of the forest! Could this be a wild Pokémon?

"Did you hear that? Was that a Pokémon crying out, you think?!" Hop asked his rival.

"It could be! Maybe it's an Arcanine or Lycanroc!" Hannah guessed, speculates the cry came from two canine-like Pokémon.

"Come on, Hannah! That Wooloo might be in real trouble!" Hop said, holding Hannah's hand with Rabirin riding on his shoulder, as they ran through the forest. Several minutes later, the forest was surrounded by thick fog, bringing mysterious vibes.

_"The fog is getting much thicker..."_ Hannah thought, watching the fog grew thicker and deep, suddenly she'd stopped hearing those mysterious voices. _"Could those mysterious voices be telepathy or spirits of the deceased?"_ Hannah thought, wondering why she kept hearing those mysterious voices in the forest. Hannah closed her eyes, thinking back to her important artifacts.

* * *

_2 Days Earlier, Postwick, Hannah's House..._

**_Insert Healin' Good Precure: What should I do?_**

_Hannah was standing at the balcony of her bedroom, wearing her cotton pink V-neck pajama top with short sleeves, matching pants, and Scorbunny slippers. As she gazed upon the bright moon while holding two pendants, her Wishing Gem and a star-shaped crystal. Rabirin and Latte companied Hannah, as they continued gazing at the stars._

_"Why is the moon so bright and mysterious? Can stars lead a trail to freedom?" Hannah asked herself these questions, as she continues gazing at the moon._

_Whenever Hannah's at the balcony, she'd always gazed at the moon and stars. Hannah loved stargazing, where she'd frequently watched this at the balcony of her bedroom. When Hannah was little, her grandmother once told her how a trail of stars was the path to freedom. It's believed that when you followed the trail of stars, you'll find both your dreams and freedom._

_"To be honest, I'm very glad Leon's busy with his schedules. Now that I'm taking those top-secret missions, I'll be quite busy this year." Hannah gazed at both Pokémon, stroking Rabirin's head. "As much as I wanna spend more time with Leon, I can't do this in public! After I experienced this incident, I realized bullying leads to death! Besides, both fandom and media are quite cruel these days..." Hannah sighed, still traumatized by this awful incident, as both Latte and Rabirin were looking at her worriedly._

_Hannah remembered whenever she saw Leon or any famous celebrities, surrounded by their adoring fans, she always thought about her trauma. At the same time, Hannah wonders what'll happen if Leon still remembered their first encounter? Will she ever see the Galarian 12, Ami, Kelsey, Emily, Artemis, Ida, and John? And more importantly, will the Galarian Princesses exist?_

_At the same time, Hannah's very glad that Leon's busy. Had Leon knew her earlier, then the Champion would be very suspicious by now. Hannah's also glad that her father's very busy, as a Gym Leader. Luckily, Professor Cory had already informed them, that Leon would be doing lots of photo shootings, interviews, talk shows, and autograph signings. Not just Leon, but so will every Gym Leaders minus Allister from the Major League._

_"If that happened, then many people would bully me and do terrible things to me. Life can be pretty cruel these days..." Hannah speculated, staring at her red Wishing Gem while thinking about her childhood._

_"Vee?" Latte also wonders how her life would be different if she hadn't met Hannah?_

_After hearing Hannah will be leaving soon, the little Eevee was very saddened. Although Latte loves the Galarian 12, she wants to be with Hannah. To Latte, she sees Hannah as her mother. Although Latte's dislikes evolving, the young Eevee felt like a burden. After Hannah protected her and took great care of her, Latte wants to help her adopted mother. _

_"Even if Leon's very busy, at least I get to spend more time with Tyson and the Galarian Musketeers." Hannah smiles, couldn't wait to do top-secret missions with Tyson and his friends. __Rabirin tilted her head while Latte remained quiet. _

_Although Hannah has never gotten to know Leon, she did got to spent more time with Tyson and his friends. To the redhead, Tyson was her savior and guidance. During Hannah's childhood, Tyson not only gave many wonderful bits of advice, but he'd also taught her the definition of freedom. Although her parents were very busy, she's glad that Kelsey and the others took care of her. Hannah couldn't wait to spend more time with Tyson, throughout her journey and top-secret missions._

_"Speaking of freedom, I'm curious about those pendants?" Hannah said, staring at both pendants along with Rabirin and Latte. Even the Pokémon were very curious about these mysterious pendants._

**_Insert Mahou Tsukai Precure: Encountering Magic_**

_When Hannah turned nine, Ella's mother lets her pick any two pendants she likes, as a reward for taking care of her family. Ella's mother runs a jewelry shop at Wedgehurst and was also the older twin sister of Allie's mother. Hannah chose two different pendants; a yellow armor-shaped pendant and a green crown-shaped pendant. Both pendants were beautiful but mysterious at the same time. Hannah decided to take these two pendants with her during her journey, hoping they'll unleash some kind of mysterious powers._

_"I'm also curious about this star crystal? Does it possess any mysterious powers, just like my Wishing Gem?" Hannah whispered softly, holding the star crystal with one hand while watching it changes into random color._

_Over the past few years, Hannah grew very curious about this mysterious star crystal. Every night, the star crystal is randomly transformed into seven different colors, found in a rainbow. However, this time the gemstone suddenly changed into a rainbow color, making it more mysterious. _

_"Hmm?" Hannah grew very curious towards her star crystal, watching it turned into a rainbow. _

_"Scorbunny?" Rabirin noticed the star crystal was surrounded by sparkles, after changing into a rainbow-colored._

_Just as Hannah was about to think further, suddenly Leon came inside her bedroom, wearing a black T-shirt, and white sweatpants with black sided stripes. Hannah immediately placed both gems and pendants back into her bag, lifting both Pokémon before entering her bedroom and closing the balcony door. Hannah gently placed both Pokémon on her table, watching Leon wiping his hair with a towel. Hannah noticed few droplets of water cascades down his long purple hair, even though Leon's wearing clothes. She couldn't help but wonders why Leon grew his hair out?_

_"You seem very quiet?" Leon smiled at the redhead, interrupting her thoughts while hanging the towel over his neck._

_"I was just thinking about my future and plans..." Hannah lied, trying to act casual so Leon wouldn't be suspicious. "You don't have to worry about me, Leon."_

**_Insert Tokyo Mew Mew: Kanashi Dekigata _**

_Hannah sat on her bed, thinking about her top-secret missions while organizing her thoughts. If she saw Leon a few times throughout her journey, Hannah could keep hiding this by lying to the Champion, without making him too suspicious. Although the Champion and Gym Leaders were very busy, Hannah also had to hide this from Hop and Sonia. As the redhead continued thinking, she felt a warm hand touching her arm. Hannah turned her head, surprised to see Leon sat next to her on the bed with his hand still touching her arm._

_"Hannah, you can talk to me, I'm always here for you." Leon smiled at Hannah, gently placed a warm hand on her face. She gazed at his warm golden eyes, noticed the Champion's very worried about her lately. It's as if Leon could tell something's been bothering the redhead._

_As the Champion continues gazing at the redhead, she noticed something. Hannah could tell that Leon's very worried about her, based on his eye expressions. Although Leon's smile was genuine and pure, his eyes have different meanings. Like every member of the Purities, Hannah could tell something's bothering Leon due to his eye expressions. Hannah wanted to asked Leon what's been bothering him but chose not to ask this question._

_"Well, it's just that-" Suddenly Hannah stopped in mid-sentence, almost exposing her secrets to Leon! The redhead paused for a moment, trying to analyzed her thoughts. She couldn't tell Leon about her upcoming top-secret missions, otherwise, he'll grow very suspicious. Hannah also couldn't tell Leon, any classified information that's related to Negamaxing. Hannah couldn't say anything to Leon._

_"Are you alright, Hannah? I'm very worried about you." Leon interrupted her thoughts, his hand still touching her cheeks. Leon grew very worried about Hannah, watching her stopped in mid-sentence. A few moments later, Hannah's cheeks turned red, taking a deep breath as she gazed at Leon. His hand felt very warm and gentle, as Leon continued stroking her face._

_"I'm sorry Leon...I was thinking about my Pokémon Journey." Hannah lied, still blushing at the purple-haired Champion. "Leon, I'm glad I've gotten to spend time with you." Hannah smiles at Leon, without showing any form of pain or sadness. Deep down, Hannah still felt very guilty lying to Leon without making him suspicious. _

_"Vee..." Latte's aware that Hannah's trying to keep this a secret, from both Leon and their loved ones. Latte grew very worried about Hannah, watching Rabirin patting her head._

_"I'm glad I've gotten to know you, Hannah. It's too bad we couldn't do this often..." Leon smiled softly, gave her an apologetic look. _

_"It's alright, Leon. All that matters is we both had a champion time!" Hannah smiled brightly, saying Leon's signature catchphrase while holding his hands._

_Hannah's secretly relieved that Leon's very busy, due to his status as the Champion and a popular celebrity. Derek once told Hannah that when a person grew older, they've became busier. Hannah had once seen Leon's schedule on his notebook, surprised that the Champion had very little free time! But at least she's lucky to sleep with the Champion. Holly, Diane, and Amary had seen them cuddle a few times, finding them so adorable sleeping together. They also noticed that their relationship was very similar to Mustard and Honey!_

_"Can I have a hug?" Leon said with a small blush, interrupting her thoughts. "I really like hugging you, Hannah. It helps reduced my nightmares..." Leon explained honesty, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"A nightmare?" Hannah whispered softly, as Leon pulled her closer before he stroked her hair. The redhead wasn't sure what those nightmares were, but Hannah assumed Leon's scared of losing his loved ones, such as Hop and Margaret. Hannah was unaware that Leon had seen a few glimpses of the future, including her mysterious death..._

_"Yeah, I had this nightmare a few days ago. It felt so real and terrifying..." Leon answered honestly._

_"He's so pure and innocent." Hannah awed quietly before smiling at the Champion. "Of course, Leon!" Hannah smiled before Leon lifted her up in his lap with hands still wrapped around her waist. Before Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck, she carefully caressed his cheeks, feeling his beard. _

_"So your beard is real! I heard rumors that you'd use a black marker, to make yourself manly! Does that mean you dye your hair purple?" Hannah asked with curiosity, touching his purple hair while surprising the Champion at the same time._

_"They're both natural, Hannah." Leon chuckled, happily answered her question while staring at the redhead. Hannah's indeed a pure-hearted person, always cares about her friends and loved ones, never argued nor yelled at them much to Leon's concerned. He had seen it many times during his stay at Postwick, couldn't believe Allie and few of her friends took advantage of her kindness._

_"Leon..." Hannah whispers his name softly, wishing it'll last for hours or maybe days. The redhead wanted to do this frequently, but couldn't due to their busy schedules. At the same time, Hannah's also worried that if she continued spending time with Leon in public, it would interfere with his career as the Champion and celebrity. The same goes for all the Gym Leaders in the Major League. _

_"It's very strange, I've hugged several friends before but I never felt this different..."_ _Leon thought with a small smile, as he gazed at Hannah, slowly closed her eyes while snuggling his chest. "Whenever I hugged Hannah, my heart beats rapidly and my body felt different. Everytime I couldn't stop thinking about Hannah, suddenly my heart grew warmer. What does this mean?"_ _Leon thought while stroking her hair, and gave a kiss on the forehead._

_While Leon continued hugging, Hannah felt guilty and relieved at the same time. Relieved that Leon didn't grew too suspicious, but guilty for lying to the Galarian Champion. Although Hannah had kept secrets from the past, this one was different. Most of her secrets were very personal, but these missions were extremely dangerous! Neither the Champion, Gym Leaders nor Chairman Rose knew about it. If Hannah's going to keep doing those missions, she has to keep lying to both Leon and her loved ones! Just act natural and be herself, that way no one would be suspicious, hopefully._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

_Slumbering Weald_

"This is mad... I can't even see my own hand in front of my face! I think I get now why this place is off-limits..." Hop said, pulling Hannah closer so they wouldn't get separated.

"I can't see you or Rabirin in this fog..." Hannah whispers, hugging Hop tightly and feeling Rabirin hugging her head. The last time Hannah felt scared, was seeing Marigold and her classmates. To the redhead, her sister was nothing but cruel and cunning.

The duo and Scorbunny noticed the fog grew thicker and deeper, surrounded by the mysterious white mist. They couldn't see the forest nor any wild Pokémon. Instead, they're still surrounded by the mysterious fog, trying to figure out how to escape from this thick mist. It's quiet, too quiet when suddenly they spotted a mysterious wolf-like creature.

The creature resembles a magenta wolf with yellow eyes, a bulkier frame, and a ponytail on its head. Its forelimbs, ponytail, and tail are all a deep blue. Its body was covered in scars and part of its right ear was missing. Its head and neck have thick fur resembling a shield. Little did they know, the wolf creature glanced at Hannah, scaring the redhead.

"What in the-?!" Hop shouted, half-shocked, and half-terrified. Hannah simply stared at the creature, feeling scared and uncomfortable.

"Grrrrrriiieeeld!" The wolf-like Pokémon howled at the trio.

"Scorbunny!" Rabirin jumped off Hop's head, facing the wolf-like Pokémon. Without thinking, Rabirin unleashed her Growl, releasing a loud piercing scream that distorts the air. When suddenly, the move had no effect on it. Meanwhile, the mysterious Pokémon's gaze was fixed on Hannah.

"Wha-?! The move had no effect on it?!" Hop said, holding Hannah by the waist, while Rabirin used Ember against the wolf-like Pokémon. Rabirin kicks a pebble, setting it on fire as it flies towards the creature, leaving no effect. The Pokémon then howled loudly, summoning a thick misty fog, as it surrounded the forest. Hannah gasped, couldn't see her precious Scorbunny.

"Hannah! I can't see anything! You OK!" Hop said, startled that Hannah tries freeing herself from his arms. "What're you doing?!" Hop gasped, holding Hannah tightly, so she wouldn't get lost.

"I'm getting my Scorbunny!" Hannah answered, trying to free herself from Hop's strong arms.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna get lost!" Hop yelled at his best friend, scolding her for being reckless.

"Yes I might be crazy, but I'm _not_ losing my Scorbunny!" Hannah yelled back at Hop, pulling his strong arms off her waist when suddenly the fog grew thicker and deep!

"I can't see anything! Uwaaaaaah!" Hop yelled as the blinding light aims at the duo before they quickly lose their consciousness. A few seconds later, the thick fog cleared away, leaving Rabirin alone in the middle of the forest!

"Scorbunny! Scor!" Rabirin cried after the mysterious light took both Hannah and Hop, leaving the poor Scorbunny back to the entrance to Postwick. Rabirin cried, tears streaming down her face, after losing her best friend...

* * *

_Postwick, Hannah's House..._

_Insert Healin' Good Precure: A Light Breeze Passes Through_

The Galarian Princesses, Allie, Amary, Diane, Felicity, and Sebastian were inside the living room having tea with sweets. While waiting for Hop and Hannah to return from Slumbering Weald, the group was worried about the duo, hoping they'll arrive back safely with Wooloo. Although the Galarian 12 and Kelsey were distracting Leon, they informed them that everything's under control!

According to Kelsey, not only did they stole Leon's Poké Ball but the Champion doesn't know! Without Charizard, the Champion's incomplete. However, Kelsey did tell them that when Hop and Hannah arrive at Wedgehurst, then they'll return Charizard back to his partner. For now, Kelsey and her group are going to keep Charizard for awhile...

_"I hope Kelsey knows what she's doing! If Leon finds out about this, it'll be completely messy!"_ Diane sweatdropped, speculated that Leon's _not_ going to be pleased about it. Even though Kelsey claims she's a responsible big sister, the young female's more irresponsible than good!

"Ms. Honey and Mayo are the same people?" Lucinda grew surprised, after learning a few interesting facts about Mustard's wife.

"Correction Lulu, Mayo happens to be Ms. Honey's maiden name! They met around twenty years ago! Guess Tyson forgot to mention about this." Amary shook her head, couldn't believe Tyson hadn't told this to the group.

_"Good thing grandma already told us about it."_ Amary thought, eating several pieces of cookies along with her Pokémon. Although Diane claims that Mustard passed his Champion title to her husband, after his first wife gave birth to Oliver, these were just to cover-up the _actual_ truth. Mustard lost his title as Champion, due to his partner Pokémon's death. Second, the Isle of Armor was once deserted until he married his second wife, Honey.

_"Although the girls already knew about death, they're not ready to hear about Mustard's true past! A Pokémon's death is much different than a human's death. Saying this makes me think about my true age! People believed I'm in my early fifties, but I'll never reveal my true age! Even though I'm a few years younger than Mustard..."_ Diane thought, holding Ziggy in her arms. Diane had never forgotten Mustard's reaction, watching her best friend grew devastated and losing confidence after Yin passed away. Prior to Yin's death, Mustard was very hot-headed and stubborn during his time as the Champion.

"Is Ms. Honey's the grandmother of Tarte and Custard?" Crystal asked.

"Not quite! Ms. Honey happens to be Mustard's second wife! His first wife passed away, after giving birth to his daughter... However, Mustard does have a young son, from his second marriage! Although, I kinda feel bad about Hyde..." Amary shook her head, wondering how Hyde's doing back at the Isle of Armor. According to Mindy, whenever Hyde companied his father, many people would mistaken Mustard as his grandfather, due to his old age.

"I wonder if Ms. Honey's family approved their marriage? I heard Ms. Honey's father, shares the same age as Mustard-sensei!" Selena grew curious, wondering if Honey's side of her family would approve this? Honey's in her forties, while her husband's somewhere between the late sixties to early seventies.

"Age doesn't matter, when you're in love, Selena! But for some reason, Mustard barely talks about his first wife nor mentioned her name. Even Vivi doesn't know much about her mother's past..." Amary said in curiosity, holding her Gossifleur while Joltik continued eating her sweets.

According to Amary, Mustard had two children from his first marriage and a son from his second. Mustard's eldest son and daughter, were named Oliver and Vivi. Oliver was described as a fun-loving father, who loves his wife and children dearly. However, despite how Oliver's very devoted to his family, he had an estranged relationship with his father, Mustard.

"How come?" Lila couldn't help but grow very curious about it. She does have several League Cards, featuring Oliver but it never mentioned anything about it?

_Insert Hugtto Precure: My Heart Hurts_

"That's because Oliver hates being in his father's shadows. Unlike Hop, Oliver _never_ idolized his father, nor wanted to become the Champion!" Amary reveals an interesting secret to the girls, watching Sebastian and Felicity grew very quiet about it.

"Was it because Mustard-sensei had a very busy schedule? Even though he's retired from the Pokémon League." Lucinda asked with curiosity.

"It's because to Oliver, being Champion means you're prioritizing stardom over humanity! In the Galar region, the Chairman, Gym Leaders, and Champion are famous celebrities! Even the fandom could get quite crazy sometimes..." Amary explains why Oliver hates becoming the Champion, and his estranged relationship with his father, Mustard.

"Unlike many regions, the Galarian Chairman _always_ prioritize stardom over humanity! Although many _past_ Chairmen care about Galar, humanity means nothing to them! A very close friend of mine wasn't the same after he lost his partner Pokémon..." Sebastian said, revealing few shocking secrets to the girls. Although it wasn't revealed in the media, the butler believed they have the right to know the truth.

Sebastian remembered when Mustard first lost his partner Pokémon, not only did it greatly impacted his rival, but his comrade wasn't the same. After Mustard lost his title, the former Champion began losing his confidence. Despite remaining popular, Mustard's losing streaks kept increasing due to Yin's death. When the previous Chairman asked Mustard to win a rigged match, the former Champion decided to retire. After retirement, Mustard then realized the previous Galarian Chairman, _always_ prioritized stardom more than humanity. But at times, Mustard didn't know and was just a stubborn person.

"Ironically, neither the Gym Leaders and the Champion are aware of it." Felicity explained as she gave a jelly cookie to Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon quickly nibbled her treat, flapping her wings with happiness. "The worse part, Chairman Rose would secretly put rigged matches on _every_ battle held at Wyndon Stadium! Minus the Exhibition Matches and the Champion Cup..." Felicity revealed few more shocking secrets to the girls, stroking her precious Butterfree.

According to Jason, who had accidentally eavesdropped Rose and Oleana's conversation, neither the Gym Leaders nor Leon was aware. Three years ago, Jason and his friends were at the Rose of the Rondelands, getting ready for their upcoming vacation. Jason was going to meet his brother, when suddenly he saw Oleana and Chairman, at a private room, discussing classified information? As the young boy quietly eavesdropped their conversation, Jason discovered many secrets that weren't revealed in the media! One of those includes the mysterious Project E!

_Insert Hugtto Precure: Separated Hearts_

"I remembered how Oliver once asked Leon, why he wants to become the Champion?" Diane came to the living room, bringing more plates of sweets and cookies. "At that time, Oliver questions Leon's goals, dreams, and future. That was when Leon was five after Hop was born. Perhaps the reason why Leon wanted to become Champion, was so he could have a battle with his father..." Diane speculated, trying not to revealed Ren's name to the girls.

Diane remembered when Leon was little, his second biggest dream was to have a battle against his father, Ren! When Leon becomes the Champion, the first thing he'll do was have a full battle against his father, at Wyndon Stadium! Back then, Ren was not only one of the most powerful Trainers in the world, but his skills and powers were said to overshadowed Mustard's! Unbeknownst to Leon, his father had passed away before Hop turned one.

"Mustard wasn't the same after Oliver passed away." Sebastian added, pouring tea in each girl's cup as the butler continues explaining his story. "Mustard had asked both Vivi and Honey if he's a horrible father? To Mustard, he's nothing but a failure! Mustard had lost his first wife, unable to reconcile his eldest son, he was unable to save both Oliver and his daughter-in-law, and his eldest granddaughter went missing last year..." Hearing this from Sebastian made everyone, minus Diane and Felicity gasped! Unbeknownst to the girls, Mustard had also lost his partner Pokémon named Yin. To Sebastian, the girls weren't ready to learn about death related to Pokémon! Well not yet at least.

_"After Yin's death, Vivi gave her father a Kubfu on his birthday. It was after Master Mustard retired from the Galar League."_ Felicity thought, comforting her worried Butterfree.

After Mustard retired from the Galar League, his daughter gave him a newborn Kubfu on his birthday. Vivi was worried that her father wouldn't accept Kubfu, not after he'd lost Yin, his Single-Strike Style Urshifu. However, she couldn't watch her father grew devastated, not after she'd lost both Oliver and her mother. Surprisingly, Mustard accepts his daughter's gift, choosing to evolve Kubfu into a Rapid-Strike Style Urshifu, instead.

_"Vivi did tell me that her father, would often tell stories about Yin to his Urshifu. Come to think of it, Honey also owns a Single-Strike Style Urshifu! Except this one's a girl."_ Felicity smiled, wondering how Vivi's doing back at the Isle of Armor.

Just as Amary was about to tell more interesting stories, suddenly a picture frame fell on the floor. The girls, Sebastian, Felicity, Diane, and their Pokémon stopped what they're doing, as they stared at the fallen picture frame. Perhaps it must've fallen down naturally, or did it? Amary decided to check it out, making sure broken glass doesn't spread on the floor.

_"Why would the picture frame fell suddenly? Unless..."_ Amary thought as she lifted up the picture frame, checking the photo of herself, Hop and Hannah. On the picture frame, there's a glass cracked between the photo of Hannah and Hop. Watching this scene made Amary grew worried! The crack on the picture frame means something bad happened to the duo!

"Huh?!" Suddenly Amary unknowingly unlocked her Purity powers, causing the little redhead to activate her clairvoyance! She then saw a vision of the duo and Rabirin, laying unconsciously at the foggy area of Slumbering Weald. Amary then saw a vision of Ella and Jigglypuff, carrying a box of cream puffs, as they headed straight to Wedgehurst?

_"What's going on?! Why do I saw many strange visions?!"_ Amary thought, unaware she'd unlocked her Purity powers. Amary was confused and worried at the same time, as she continued staring at the broken picture frame.

* * *

_Omake: The Hottest Guy!_

_Wyndon, Star Cafe_

_Insert Pokémon Anime: Viridian City_

Hannah, Kelsey, Tanya, and Trisha were at Star Cafe, having lunch with their respective Pokémon. The girls were then discussing the latest Galar's Hot Guys Articles. Although Tyson's the number one hottest guy in Galar, the girls saw him as a brother and best friend. The girls minus Hannah and Trisha, were trying to determine which guy was handsome; Champion Leon or Gym Leader Raihan?

"So Hanhan, which guy do you find handsome? Raihy or Lee-Lee?" Kelsey smirked, noticed Hannah's cheeks turned red after she mentioned their names.

According to Kelsey, both Leon and Raihan became rivals during their Gym Challenge. Eventually, both men met before the Opening Ceremony. Although they're rivals, Raihan couldn't defeat Leon during their Gym Challenge! After losing to Leon, at the Champion Cup semi-finals, Raihan's most ultimate goal was to defeat his rival!

"You mean that Dragon Tamer?! Did you see his battling style?! That idiot always rely _too_ much on sandstorm! It's no wonder he lost to Melony! That idiot always loses his cool!" Tanya remarked, sipping her glass of raspberry-flavored Cola-Cola with her partner Lopunny.

"You seemed very frank? Then again, Raihy does grow aggressive, whenever he lost to Lee-Lee~ " Kelsey giggles, happily enjoyed watching Raihan lost to his rival. She sipped her sparkling lemonade, watching Potpourri getting seconds.

"I remembered battling against Raihan, during my Gym Challenge! My family specializes in Inverse Battles." Trisha smiles, sipping her cup of lavender tea along with her shiny Gardevoir. Trisha and her Pokémon enjoyed lavender tea, finding the aroma soothing and authentic. Perhaps this could explained why Trisha's more sophisticated and calmer than Tanya.

What makes Trisha very unique, was that her family specialized in Inverse Battles! Inverse Battles was commonly known in Kalos and Hoenn. But other regions such as Alola and Galar never heard of it. According to Derek, Inverse Battles are reversed as a mirror, and no types were immune to other typings. Trisha confirms that everyone she challenged not only underestimated her, but she's also extremely difficult due to specializing in Inverse Battles. Perhaps that's why she's one of the strongest Trainers in Galar.

"To be honest, I'm not sure..." Hannah spoke honestly, drinking her large glass of chocolate ice cream soda along with Rabirin and Latte. "I mean, they're both very handsome. Raihan looks very attractive with his hoodie, it makes him look like a Garchomp. And Leon looks more handsome in stylish clothing." Hannah explained to the girls.

"So in other words, you find both boneheads handsome? It's so cute~" Tanya gushes, finding Hannah both sweet and adorable at the same time. She pulled Hannah closer and gave her a big hug with lots of affection.

"Well for starters, Lee-Lee's very horrible in fashion! Look at his goatee and long hair?! Combine it with his costume, and it's atrocious!" Kelsey shook her head, couldn't believe Leon's very horrible with fashion. "It's no wonder Lee-Lee's ranked number six! At least Hoppy-buns has excellent fashion sense~"

"I agree, Kelsey! That Leon could learn a few fashion tips from his brother! At least Hop's more mature than Leon!" Tanya laughed with Lopunny agreeing with her statement.

"Raihan could be very overconfident and reckless, during Pokémon battles. I can see why he lost to Leon many times." Trisha remarked, cutting her cheese omelet with a fork and knife. Trisha took a bite of her omelet and ate it slowly.

"They both became foxy, after all!" Tanya smirked, taking a big bite of her spicy steak.

"If you ask me, Raihy's the most foxiest male Gym Leader! He's the third hottest guy in Galar~" Kelsey giggles, cutting her cheesy chicken cutlet into small pieces. "I can see why Raihy's the Dragon-type Gym Leader~" Kelsey said with enthusiasm, taking a bite of her chicken cutlet.

"What's foxy mean?" Hannah asked, eating her cheeseburger and gooey cheese fries.

"It means when a guy is sexually appealing, attractive, stylish, and modish! Though, the term fits perfectly for Raihan than Leon! In fact, Raihan has lots of playboy magazines at him home~" Tanya smirked, wasn't afraid to revealed a few interesting secrets about Raihan.

"Playboy magazines?! That's mega unexpected..." Hannah whispers softly, surprised that Raihan would read those stuff! Then again, Leon also read those too.

"Speaking of Raihan, we should make preparations for the upcoming party and picnic! There's gonna be lots of food and tons of hot guys! Isn't Tyson-kins amazing?! He's helping Hanhan become very popular with the boys!" Kelsey cheered, couldn't wait to buy tons of food for the upcoming picnic.

"Except the boys consist Tyson, Derek, and Keith's friends! Along with several boys from the Kaguya Estate! Let's hope Leon doesn't crash the party! That fool sure makes a huge name for himself, that's for sure!" Tanya shook her head, couldn't believed how reckless Leon could be.

"It's a good thing the party and picnic, will be held at the Wile Dojo in Wile Island~" Kelsey cheered, amazed that Tanya's family owns both island and dojo.

"It became very popular, thanks to our cute little sister!" Tanya added, gushing at Hannah for being so adorable. Tyson told them that all his friends at Wile Island, couldn't wait to meet Hannah and her friends.

"But I'm just a rookie. I'm not interested in fame, fortune nor popularity..." Hannah spoke softly, slowly ate her gooey cheese fries.

"I agree, Hannah." Trisha smiled, comforting the confused redhead.

Little did they know, the girls were being spied by Leon and Raihan; wearing casual clothing and sunglasses. Both men were secretly listening to their conversation at a further table while waiting for their meals. Alongside them was Piers, wearing regular clothing while companying his two best friends. Piers couldn't believe those two, spying on four young girls while being dragged by their ridiculous shenanigans! He could see why Leon and Raihan, were called the Peeping Duo!

"Can you believe this, Raihan?! Kelsey thinks I have very poor taste in fashion!" Leon shook his head, watching the girls having lunch with their Pokémon.

"Dude, did you look at yourself in the mirror often?!" Raihan said, raising an eyebrow at his rival.

"All the time!" Leon answered proudly, watching Raihan and Piers gave him a weird look.

"Playboy magazines?!" Piers turned to Raihan, asking the Dragon Tamer where he'd gotten those dirty magazines. Reading playboy magazines and peeping at girls, wasn't in Piers's nature. To Piers, he respects women's privacy and has a younger sister, back at Spikemuth.

"Several of my fans and followers gave them to me! They're one of a kind!" Raihan blushes, as he told Piers how he'd obtained his precious magazines. According to Raihan, whenever a new issue comes out, a few of his fans would send them by mail. If there are extras, Raihan would give some to Leon.

"I can see that, Raihan!" Piers remarked, noticed that Raihan's staring at Hannah with interest.

"Raihan, what're you doing?!" Leon growled in annoyance, noticed his rival's eyes went directly towards Hannah.

"Just staring at my sweet princess! I can't wait to meet my sweet princess, I love hearing stories about her~" Raihan said, as he continues gazing at Hannah, enjoys watching her smile and laughter.

"Sweet princess?! You were too busy staring at her chest!" Leon interrupted, glaring at his rival with an anime vein popped on his head.

"If I'd known any better, it seems the unbeatable Champion is jealous of the great Raihan!" The Dragon Tamer smirked, watching Leon gritted his teeth.

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Leon denied, cheeks turning red while crossing his arms.

"You totally are!" Raihan smirked, laughing at his long-time rival.

"You haven't even met her!" Leon comically snapped at Raihan, feeling nothing but jealousy and annoyance coming from his body.

"But I will after lunch! I don't mind kissing her on the lips~" Raihan grinned, couldn't wait to meet Hannah until he felt a strong kick on the leg, coming from Leon.

"Not when I'm around, Raihan!" Leon growled, couldn't believe Raihan wants to kiss Hannah on the lips! The Champion also couldn't believe how Tyson and his friends, were being a very bad influence on Hannah! Doing many dangerous stunts and becoming very reckless.

While both rivals were having a rough conversation, Charizard, Duraludon, and Obstagoon gave them weird facial expressions. Charizard could tell that Leon's very jealous of Raihan, even though the Champion kept denying this.

"Graawrrr..." Charizard sighed, couldn't believe how stubborn Leon's becoming.

"Dural!" Duraludon agreed with Charizard.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Piers whispers softly, couldn't believed both his friends were arguing like little kids.

"Obstagoon!" Obstagoon agreed with Piers.

The three of them were supposed to have lunch at Thunder Burger, when suddenly Raihan saw Hannah and her friends at Wyndon, carrying lots of shopping bags? Raihan saw them heading straight to Star Cafe before he convinced the guys that they should have lunch there instead, claiming it's his treat! Leon finds Raihan very generous until he saw him spying on the girls, at a further table! Piers couldn't believe Raihan and Leon, dragged him into this.

_"I can see why those two are called the Peepin' Duo!"_ Piers thought, watching Leon and Raihan still arguing like little kids.

* * *

**_Insert Star Twinkle Precure: PaPePiPu Romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic _**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic _**

**_Start with the power of imagination, now! Now! Imagination_**

_Hannah was dancing in a red background filled with stars. On the background; Scorbunny, shiny Nickit, Milcery, and Eevee were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the night sky of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Crystal was dancing in a white background filled with hearts and snow. On the background; Frosmoth, Glaceon, Lapras, and shiny Amaura were dancing in the background._

**_Let's take a look at the heart of the universe_**

**_(Pew pew pe-pew pew)_**

_Selena was dancing in a blue background with a crescent Moon and miniature stars. On the background; shiny Hatenna, Munna, and Butterfree were dancing in the background._

**_There is only one person in this large world_**

**_Who can see a star called "me"_**

_Lucinda was dancing the yellow background with a bright Sun and lightning sparks. In the background; Togetic, Pikachu, and Yamper were dancing in the background._

**_The universe and the future is endless_**

**_Possibilities = infinite so don't hold yourself back anymore_**

_Lila was dancing in a purple background filled with flowers. On the background; Toxel, shiny Salandit, and Roselia were dancing in the background._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Let's do everything that we can think of_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah, Lucinda, and Lila were dancing in a space background, giving the cosmic vibes. Next to them were their Pokemon, dancing along with their respective Trainers._

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo romantic_**

**_PaPePiPuPePoPaPo cosmotic_**

**_Start with the power of imagination now! Now! Now!_**

**_Now! Now! Now! Imagination_**

_Selena, Crystal, Hannah, Lucinda, and Lila along with their respective Pokemon were dancing together. The five then each held their respective Wishing Gems, twirling it and created lots of colorful fireworks! Selena, Crystal, Hannah, Lucinda, and Lila waved at the cheering audience._

* * *

**_Ember Shoot is based on Cure Soleil's attack, Soleil Shoot from Star Twinkle Precure. It also foreshadows the move Pyro Ball, when Rabirin becomes Cinderace. You'll see more of it until Rabirin becomes Raboot. But it'll be back, in the form of Pyro Ball after Rabirin turns into a Cinderace. Kelsey is modeled after Hiramitsu Hinata from Healin' Good Precure._**

_**Sunny's Spoink piggy bank is modeled after Sun's from the Adventures manga. Sunny also owns a shiny Spoink piggy bank, which she uses to save her money. Unlike Spoinky, Sunny's shiny Spoink piggy bank has one billion Pokédollars! Sunny must've sold tons of Comet Shards at Stow-on-Side. Sunny's love for money and Kelly's knowledge of weather and navigation, were inspired by Nami from One Piece. The Sorcery Baton was modeled after Nami's upgraded Sorcery Clima-Tact in One Piece.**_

_**Fun facts, **__**Tyson and Kelsey's Japanese names are Tatsuya and Hinako. In the Japanese versions, Tyson calls Kelsey, Hina-chan, while she calls him Tatsu-tan. In the English version, Kelsey calls him Tyson-kins.**_

_**In the next episode the Galarian Princesses, Amary, and Allie head to Slumbering Weald, rescuing their friends. During their rescue, they found a Wooloo and two mysterious creatures! Meanwhile, the Galarian 12, Kelsey, and Ella are distracting Leon, holding Charizard's Poké Ball in their possession. What will Leon do?!**_


End file.
